Trouble Personne
by Mastericeeyes et Hamelina
Summary: Depuis un mois, Harry et Draco correspondent via internet sans savoir qui est qui ni même s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme. Slash HP/DM. Ce n'est pas un UA. Voldemort est mort.
1. Mail 1

**Titre** : Trouble-Personne

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note des auteures 1** : Voici une nouvelle fic à quatre mains que mastericeeyes et Hamelina ont commencée. Les deux personnages principaux (puisqu'on ne donne pas leurs noms tout de suite) sont Harry et Draco. Ils s'échangent des mails depuis un mois sans avoir aucune idée de qui est derrière ni même s'ils s'adressent à un homme ou une femme. Quant aux circonstances de leur rencontre, leur état actuel et l'évolution de leur histoire, on vous propose de les découvrir avec nos mails. Pour le moment, mastericeeyes est Harry (Personne) et Hamelina est Draco (Trouble). On postera un mail par semaine, ils sont volontairement courts mais la suite réserve quelques surprises...

En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment...

**Note des auteures 2** : Pour les lecteurs qui suivraient encore "Lui est Moi", la suite arrivera prochainement, la rédaction des chapitres nous prend pas mal de temps mais la fic n'est en aucun cas suspendue.

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

De : personne **_(arobase)_** wizzard . org

A : The . trouble**_ (arobase)_** thunderbolt . com

Objet : aucun

Date : 31 juillet 2000 23h42

J'aime aussi les glaïeuls, leurs longues tiges vertes qui se perdent dans les hauteurs parfois et les violettes, si petites qui rasent le sol d'où elles proviennent, leurs fins pétales s'étiolent sous la brise légère et leur parfum enivre ces vies microscopiques dont on ne veut rien savoir.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je te parle de ça, pour ne pas te parler de moi j'imagine. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu un quelconque intérêt pour les fleurs, si ce n'est qu'à plat ventre sur le sol, elle recouvre le bitume d'un moelleux tapis mais la sensation du pot dans les côtes n'est pas des plus agréables. (don't ask)

J'aime commencer nos échanges comme si nous poursuivions cette conversation depuis des heures. Mais au final, ce que je préfère, c'est que je ne sais pas qui tu es et tu ne sais pas qui je suis. La sensation délirante dans le creux de mon estomac lorsque je vois apparaître ce hibou minuscule qui m'apporte un peu de toi sans que jamais je ne puisse vraiment te saisir me transporte, quelques mots sur un écran, finalement c'est tout ce que tu es n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant c'est ce petit bec virtuel et tranchant qui égaye mes journées depuis un mois.

Je peux être blessant(e) parfois je sais, mais je n'ai plus l'habitude des gens, je crois, l'ai-je déjà eu si ce n'est contraint(e) et forcé (e) ?

Un mois déjà… Et je ne connais que ce pseudo intrigant et nos échanges décousus. Déjà un mois. Est-ce qu'on peut connaître personne en un mois (question stupide… je suis Personne… lol, ok parfois je ne suis pas drôle… comment ça souvent ? lol) ?

N'aimes-tu pas le mystère derrière l'anonyme ? N'aimes-tu pas ce parfum excitant d'inconnu ? Ne penses-tu pas que tu as pu apprendre plus sur moi en un mois de ces phrases ponctuelles et incongrues de ma part qu'en dix ans d'une amitié profonde ?

Me trouveras-tu odieux(se) si je dis qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à connaître une personne ? Que ton quotidien ne s'améliore pas ? Qu'il se complique au contraire ? Me trouveras-tu cruel(le) si je dis que dépendre des autres est une faiblesse ? M'érigeras-tu en monstre si je dis que des amis ne sont que ceux qui s'intéressent à toi un bref instant pour mieux en tirer profit plus tard ? Qu'il n'y a pas d'amitié, juste un double intérêt auquel il a fallu donner un nom ?

J'aime regarder les feuilles tomber à l'automne. Savais-tu que les anglais appellent cette saison « the fall » ? _Fall_, _tomber_… on peut tomber de tellement de façons différentes, on peut sombrer aussi comme les navires. Est-ce que tu aimes la mer ? Un navire qui sombre, est-ce que c'est un navire qui tombe ?

Personne.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	2. Mail 2

Voici le deuxième mail, la réponse de Draco à Harry donc...

J'espère que vous aimerez...  
merci de nous lire, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos commentaires nous répondrons même si c'est avec du retard...

bizz à tous Ham

* * *

De : The . trouble_** (arobase)**_ thunderbolt . com

A : personne _**(arobase)**_ wizzard . org :

Objet : puzzle...

Date : 6 Aout 2000 0h 43

Est-ce que j'aime le mystère derrière l'anonyme ?

Évidemment... Pour répondre à ta question, c'est ce qui fait que je continue à t'écrire. Pour moi tu ne représentes rien, tu n'es (ou tu es ??) Personne (je peux également faire des jeux de mots pourris, tu n'as pas le monopole lol)...C'est très confortable de savoir que nous ne saurons jamais qui nous sommes réellement, même si parfois je l'avoue, j'ai l'envie de décrypter des fragments infimes de ta personnalité derrière les lieux communs que tu écris...

En fait j'adore ton coté puzzle une pièce par ci, une autre par là, dommage que je n'arrive jamais à les emboiter, en même temps je n'ai jamais été très patient(e) alors tu ne risques pas grand-chose... (Je te sens trembler derrière ton clavier lol)

Bon pour certaine de tes idées je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord, tu as une conception de l'amitié que je ne partage pas...tu as du être très déçu(e) et blessé(e) par la vie... enfin j'imagine, je crois que l'amitié véritable est quelque chose de rare mais de précieux, en tout cas elle existe, et quand le bateau sombre ça peut-être une bouée à laquelle se raccrocher...un peu pompeux non ce que je te dis ? Tu vas penser que je suis une personne très ennuyeuse ...

Tu me dis que cela fait un mois déjà que nous correspondons...Un mois c'est beaucoup et peu à la fois. Le temps est une chose si curieuse, on ne peut jamais compter sur lui, il peut s'étirer à l'infini et nous étouffer jusqu'à l'ennui, ou se rendre si infime qu'il en manque toujours un morceau...le temps est hypocrite...Je trouve que ce mois a passé vite... si vite. Le petit hibou frère du tien est devenu un ami. Je reçois tes mails comme un cadeau surprise... J'ai juste peur de devenir dépendant(e) de la surprise lol... ce qui, tu l'avoueras serait tout de même un comble.

...Au fait je hais les glaïeuls lol, j'espère que cela ne te vexe pas, je trouve que cette fleur est beaucoup trop imbue d'elle-même et il n'y a que moi qui ait ce droit...Quant aux violettes, hum ...recouvertes de sucre cristallisé elles craquent délicieusement sous mes dents avant que je n'entame le délicieux gâteau qui n'arrive pas à se cacher sous leurs pétales, une oasis de plaisir moelleux sous une fleur minuscule... flute ! encore un peu de moi que je te livre, tu auras compris que j'ai le suicide sucré et récurrent...lol...

Bon je vais te quitter pour ce soir, je suis crevé(e) et je vais me vautrer dans des draps de satin qui n'attendent plus que moi...Ne fantasmes pas... imagine que je suis peut être une délicieuse vieille dame...lol... ( ...qui doit souffrir de diabète ok ...tu as vraiment un humour de......lol)

Trouble... (Je vais surement changer ce pseudo ...)

Ps : si le navire tombe c'est que la mer est à sec non ?...Pardon il est tard...


	3. Mail 3

De : personne **(arobaze) **wizzard . org

A : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Délicieuse vieille dame…

Date 15 août 2000 23h55

C'est comme si la ville s'était arrêtée, suspendue d'un coup. Un feu d'artifice, je vois les étincelles depuis mon balcon. Est-ce que tu réalises qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de 15 août 2000 ? C'est la dernière fois aujourd'hui que tu inscriras cette date sur un papier froissé, c'est comme un compte à rebours, dans cinq minutes il sera trop tard, et qu'est-ce qu'on aura fait de ce 15 août 2000 ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a rendu spécial ? Est-ce que tu repenseras à ton 15 août 2000 l'année prochaine ? Faut-il vraiment que chaque jour soit spécial ? Ne peut-il y avoir que des jours ordinaires ? Un seul jour ordinaire pour Personne… J'ai toujours pensé que le décompte des jours était inutile. Les hommes ont probablement créé le temps pour dominer la mort, pouvoir lui cracher au visage qu'ils l'attendaient, qu'ils savaient qu'elle viendrait. Mais finalement c'est une boucle sans fin, la mort c'est le temps… celui qui passe.

Tu me parlais du temps, et j'ai réfléchi : est-ce que le temps peut s'étirer à l'infini pour nous étouffer jusqu'à l'ennui ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas plus tôt l'ennui qui étire le temps que nous n'avons pas, que nous avons trop ?

Tu as raison, je suis un puzzle mais tu ne trouveras aucune pièce cachée sous le fauteuil… (un concours de blagues pourries ? lol)

Je n'aime pas non plus ta conception de l'amitié, elle a un goût d'amertume que je ne digère pas comme une boule énorme coincée dans ma gorge. Je ne te trouve pas ennuyeux(se) mais à force de flotter, la bouée a crevé, dévorée par le requin (métaphore, quand tu nous tiens… lol). Ce sont des histoires qui ne terminent jamais bien ou qui terminent simplement mais tu as de la chance parce que j'aime les glaïeuls, elles te ressemblent n'est-ce pas ? (ne doute pas, ce n'était pas un compliment… ;-))

Curieusement, cette partie de toi, m'intrigue, me trouble (très subtil celui-là… lol) : qui peut se vanter d'être imbu de sa personne avec autant de fierté ? (car j'imagine que tu en as mis dans cette phrase)

Tu vois le plaisir qu'il y a à ne pas se connaître, je peux dire n'importe quoi sans que l'un de nous ne se vexe parce que tout cela n'a aucune importance, je ne suis rien pour toi et tu n'es rien pour moi, est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ce que l'amitié détruit ?

Comment peut-on dépendre de ce qui ne compte pas ? Je ne suis pas un cadeau… (honnêtement, elle était bonne celle-là ?!! lol)

Cynique… oui je crois. Tu peux le dire si tu veux.

Si nous devions nous rencontrer, je te laisserais ma violette contre ton dentier… délicieuse vieille dame. Lol

Trouves-tu étrange que mon esprit dérangé (si, si je te jure… mais n'aie pas peur ! lol) ne cherche jamais à créer ton corps ? J'ai pourtant ce besoin lorsque je lis un bon livre, mon esprit trace les traits irréguliers, il façonne les corps et modèle l'aspect des personnages qui pour quelques heures deviennent mon entourage et pour quelques heures je les aime parce qu'aussitôt le livre refermé, je sais que j'en changerai à nouveau. Mais pour toi rien ne se passe.

Alors je me demande si je suis Personne ou bien si c'est toi.

Personne.

PS : Si les draps de satin m'ont, je l'avoue, affolé, les plis de la Dame m'ont bien calmé… lol

PPS : Pourquoi tu veux changer de pseudo ?

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	4. Mail 4

De : The . trouble_** (arobase)**_ thunderbolt . com

A : personne _**(arobase)**_ wizzard . org

Objet : apprivoise-moi…

Date : 16 Aout 2000 0h 43

J'ai reçu ton mail et en le lisant une question me taraudait, en fait j'ai repensé au roman d'un aviateur français que j'ai lu il y pas mal de temps maintenant. Je ne sais pas si tu le connais, c'est typiquement français tout comme Snow Goose est typiquement anglais, le titre c'est le « le petit prince »(en français dans le texte lol...) et en pensant à toi je me suis souvenu(e) du renard qui demandait au petit garçon de l'apprivoiser. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas le concept de l'attachement mais quand j'ai relu le passage j'ai compris que nous faisions fausse route toi et moi...

Rien n'est jamais anodin, Personne ne peut être totalement indifférent aux autres, à partir du moment où tu as lu mon premier mail-bouteille lancé sur l'océan virtuel, tu devais forcément ressentir un certain _Trouble_ puisque tu m'as répondu... (Je sais j'ai fait fort... lol...ma nullité m'affole et je suis presque tombé(e)de ma chaise tellement je rigole)...

En bref nous avons lancé une machine qui nous échappe forcément...Tu m'as dit dans ton avant dernier mail que... (Je cite) « _La sensation délirante dans le creux de mon estomac lorsque je vois apparaître ce hibou minuscule qui m'apporte un peu de toi sans que jamais je ne puisse vraiment te saisir me transporte... »_ ...Si tu es transporté en voyant le hibou virtuel je suis certain(e) qu'inconsciemment tu aimerais savoir qui je suis, je crois que ta dépendance est déjà plus importante que la mienne... tu ne me feras pas croire que pour toi je ne représente que du néant, tu t'en défends bien trop pour cela...

Pourtant, et je ne m'en cache pas, moi je t'imagine au gré de mes désirs, de ma fantaisie... jeune femme troublante que j'embrasserais chastement sur la joue, garçon séduisant que j'étreindrais bien plus fougueusement, dame d'un âge certain que je gratifierais d'une respectueuse accolade... tu es dans mon esprit une pléiade de personnages différents et tu joues un nouveau rôle à chaque représentation dans le théâtre de mes fantasmes, un rôle que mon esprit pervers t'impose évidemment...C'est une des raisons profondes pour laquelle je refuserais toujours de te connaître autrement que par delà mon clavier...parce que forcément étant un(e) et unique tu me décevrais...

Mais je commence ce 16 aout bien trop sérieusement, tout comme tu as terminé le 15, philosophe du soir espoir et celui du petit matin qu'est il ? ... (Hé ! j'ai entendu tu as dis « un crétin »... lol...enfin ça rime c'est le principal...)

Une petite précision me concernant, je ne suis pas imbu de ma personne sans raison, c'est juste que je suis quelqu'un de tout bonnement exceptionnel, sans rire et sans flagornerie aucune, je te jure que je vaux la peine de me fréquenter. Ne bave pas sur ton clavier tu n'auras jamais ce privilège... (Et c'est ton choix premier d'ailleurs...pourtant je suis du premier choix moi lol ...je suis très en forme après quelques verres...l'humour au top...)

Bon je sens qu'il est temps pour moi de te laisser avant que je ne te débite des âneries...

Au fait je ne porte pas de dentier, aucun corps étranger n'entre à l'intérieur de moi...et non ma vie amoureuse n'est pas pauvre du tout ! Mauvais esprit !

bientôt

Trouble

Ps : Ben le pseudo je le trouve juste un peu nase...

PPs : Dans le feu d'artifice ce que je préfère c'est le bouquet final et toi ?

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu...**_Merci pour vos reviews qui nous touchent...


	5. Mail 5

**Note des auteures : Merci pour tous vos adorables commentaires! Pour ceux qui laissent des reviews anonymes, si vous souhaitez une réponse, vous pouvez nous envoyer votre adresse mail par MP.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Biz**

**

* * *

**

De : personne (**arobaze**) wizzard . org

A : The . trouble (**arobaze**) thunderbolt . com

Objet : Ne fais pas ça

Date 2 Septembre 2000 20h07

J'ai longtemps hésité à te répondre. En fait, j'avais décidé de ne plus le faire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, tu ne me troubles plus (oui même dans la tragédie, j'essaie encore d'être drôle, si c'est pas pathétique ! lol), tu ne m'intrigues plus, tu me fais peur. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce bouquin et je me rappelle précisément ce qui arrive au renard et au garçon, mais toi, t'en souviens-tu ?? Quelqu'un est forcément déçu et l'autre déçoit nécessairement, alors à quoi bon lire un livre si on connaît déjà la fin ? Trouve-moi une amitié éternelle et je m'engage à te révéler un détail personnel.

J'ai attrapé ta bouteille sur la toile (où bien était-ce une mouche… ?? lol no offence) mais les bouteilles à la mer ne sont-elles pas qu'une vaste fumisterie ? Un appel à l'aide griffonné sur du papier vierge à la va vite, sans nom, sans adresse, sans signe distinctif, cette bouteille parcoure des kilomètres de houle mais ne sert jamais à rien, elle est confortable pour celui qui la trouve, parce qu'il ne doit rien faire, juste lire, peut-être compatir cinq minutes et retourner à sa vie. Je t'interdis de mettre un nom sur la bouteille que j'ai trouvée ! C'est déloyal ! Tu as jeté cette bouteille, je l'ai trouvée, je l'ai lue, restons-en là ! Ne joue pas au sauveur(se), ton auguste personne n'a probablement pas l'étoffe, il faut faire abstraction de soi pour cela et ça te rendrait dingue d'être ignoré j'en suis sûr (e). Est-ce que c'est ça alors ? Tu découvres que pour quelqu'un tu n'es rien et ça te rend fou (olle) ? Est-ce la raison de tous ces messages ??

Pourtant je t'accorde un point (pas dans notre concours de blagues pourries, tu l'emportes haut la main !! lol mais je veux ma revanche !) personne ne peut être totalement indifférent aux autres mais personne ne pouvait marcher sur la lune non plus… Je suis peut-être un Neil Armstrong.

J'ai choisi de ne pas être déçu(e) mais surtout de ne pas décevoir, qui peut me reprocher cela ? Ou peut-être que je n'ai pas choisi mais que la vie impose ce choix, c'est ironique n'est-ce pas ?

Ton esprit est une farandole de spectacles (ça ou tu es schizophrène… lol) dont je ne sais si je dois être ravi(e) d'être la vedette ou blessé(e) de ne pas être une constante. Toi qui demandes toujours plus sans jamais vouloir trop. Toi-même tu l'avoues, je te décevrai, alors laisse-moi être jeune et belle, laisse-moi être avide et fougueux, laisse-moi être élégante et distinguée (« dame d'un certain âge », si tu n'es pas aristo, je veux bien manger ma baguette… magique bien sûr… lol) mais ne me laisse pas être quelqu'un, ne me laisse pas être quelqu'un qui compte, ne fais pas ça… parce qu'un jour, les lumières du théâtre vont s'éteindre et les acteurs quitteront la scène. (Mais toi tu dois être plutôt du genre « the show must go on »… lol)

Quelqu'un d'exceptionnel hein ? Dis-moi tu aimes la confiture ? (je te laisse le temps pour celle-là… lol elle est pas facile… lol)

Est-ce que tu imagines que nous pourrions un jour nous croiser dans la rue sans même le savoir ? Que c'est peut-être déjà arrivé ? Que peut-être nous nous connaissons ? Que peut-être tu es mon jeune voisin qui vient d'emménager ? Ou le propriétaire informe de mon taudis ? Ou la charmante caissière du magasin d'en face ? Ou le SDF qui dort souvent dans le parc (ok, peu probable celle-ci ! lol mais si c'est le cas, la prochaine fois, je te ramène un sandwich… lol)

Toi qui me vantes tellement l'attachement, l'amitié, le besoin, la faiblesse (oups… petit lapsus désolé(e)… lol), dis-moi comment ça fait, je ne me rappelle plus… ou laisse-moi ignorer…

Je suis incroyablement déprimant(e) ces temps-ci… je me rattraperai plus tard…

Personne.

PS : Ce que je préfère dans les feux d'artifice ? Les cendres, quand les lumières s'éteignent et que les explosions cessent enfin, c'est apaisant le noir.

PPS : Une suggestion pour ton nouveau pseudo ? Grosse Tête… ça te va comme un gant ou un chapeau… ok je sors… lol

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	6. Mail 6

Coucou tout le monde, Désolée pour le retard, je me suis un peu emmélée avec la numérotation des mails, je croyais que c'était à ma copine Mastericeeyes de poster, c'est donc ma très grande faute, je vous promet un autre mail vendredi pour reprendre le fil de l'histoire ....

merci pour les supers reviews et de continuer à nous lire.... Amelina

Ps la recette de la confiture est vraie et elle est Hummm....lol

* * *

De: The . trouble**_ (arobase)_** thunderbolt . com

A: personne**(arobase)**

Objet : confiture de lait au chocolat…

Date : 6 Septembre 2000 21h05

Bon je crois que pour commencer je vais te décevoir cruellement, personne n'a jamais marché sur la lune (désolé(e) le jeu de mots n'était pas volontaire...tu parles d'un pseudo aussi...) c'est une vaste fumisterie inventée par le gouvernement américain à une époque où il était de bon ton de supplanter par ses avancées technologiques l'URSS. En 1969 (étais tu déjà né ? je sais ce n'est pas subtil comme digression...j'essaie pourtant) les progrès en matière de voyage dans l'espace en étaient à leurs balbutiements d'ailleurs explique-moi pourquoi personne n'y a jamais remis les pieds là-haut ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils avaient tout exploré, vingt kilos de caillasse et c'était bon...impossible...

Je te retrouverais un article tout à fait passionnant qui traite de cette théorie du complot à laquelle j'adhère totalement, c'est très excitant de penser que quelques hommes se sont moqué de plusieurs millions d'autres... j'adore le concept... Neil Armstrong n'était comme Aldrin et Collins que des marionnettes jouant une pièce à l'échelle mondiale...Dire que tant de gens ont bavés sur leurs écrans monochromes pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce spectacle...le gouvernement américain est sacré « Roi du rire planétaire » lol...

(Je parle beaucoup de théâtre non ?)

Finalement tout n'est qu'apparence, on ne peut jamais être certain(e) de rien, sauf d'une chose...moi je suis sur que tu es à l'autre bout des ondes pour recevoir mon mail... que tu attends avec une impatience croissante...Même si je te fiche la trouille, même si ça t'énerve lol...

Finalement je te pense un tantinet lâche non ? Tu crains de t'investir dans une relation même virtuelle c'est pour cela que tu trembles en ouvrant mes messages, pourtant qui suis-je pour te le reprocher ? La situation est trop amusante et confortable pour que je m'en plaigne...Je ne veux pas plus que toi me lancer dans une amitié à laquelle tu ne croirais pas...

Pourtant...un peu de nostalgie me fait penser que même si le renard a été malheureux, il a su ce que c'était que d'être deux... et puis il y les souvenirs, la chaleur qui se répand quand on pense au visage ami, à la voix qui nous fait vibrer, aux confidences que l'on n'aurait pu faire à personne d'autre...c'est aussi cela...j'arriverais à te convaincre ?

Non ! Je t'en supplie je déconne... ne répond pas un truc déprimant ...juste pour une fois parce que c'est moi qui vais avoir la trouille... Tient tu m'auras donné ce truc finalement...c'est foutu, tu me lies à toi sans le vouloir lol...Je commence à poser les quatre coins du puzzle sur le coin de ma table mais je suis contraint(e) de les espacer il m'en manque trop...

Et pour la confiture j'ai pas compris la subtilité, de toute façon je n'aime que celle au chocolat, tu veux la recette j'en ai fait hier...1 litre de lait entier, 500 gr de sucre, 3h30 de cuisson à feux doux (en touillant avec régularité), au bout de deux heures tu ajoute du cacao non sucré pas mal faut que ça fleure bon quand même lol... Tu ne fais que deux pots avec ça mais qu'est ce que tu te régale...Là c'est sûr tu vas croire que je suis une grand-maman qui cuisine pour ses petits enfants...sauf que de nos jours elles vont toute se faire faire des injections de toxine botulique et passer l'hiver aux canaries... tout fout le camp je te dis lol...

Je file, ma confiture m'attend, elle a des vertus aphrodisiaque... si si je te jure...tu remarques que je ferais des folies pour un peu de sucre...et quelles folies...

Salut Mon Ami(e) lol...attention t'es tout(e) vert(e)...

Trouble

Ps : finalement je vais garder celui là... grosse tête ça ne sied pas à mon genre de beauté...

PPs : tu veux quelques comprimés de Prozac ? M'en reste un peu...Ou un pot de confiture ?


	7. Mail 7

**Titre: **Trouble-Personne

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Auteures** : Hamelina et Mastericeeyes

**Note de l'auteure** : Merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs de nous suivre ! En espérant que la suite vous plaira...

**AVERTISSEMENT** : non, ce n'est pas encore un lemon... mais ça viendra... lol Hamelina et moi nous sommes accordées une petite folie et nous changeons de main. **A partir de maintenant : Hamelina écrira pour Harry (personne) et Mastericeeyes pour Draco (Trouble). **

D'autres surprises sont à venir mais d'un autre ordre...

**Ce mail est donc un mail de Trouble (Draco) à personne (Harry)**

* * *

De : The . trouble (arobaze) thunderbolt . com

A : personne (arobaze) wizzard . org

Objet : Réponds…

Date : 31 Octobre 2000 01h12

Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus ? La vérité est-elle si crue que le/la lâche que tu es ne puisse la supporter ? J'imagine que je pourrais continuer de te faire croire que Neil Armstrong a marché sur la lune mais voudrais-tu m'entendre ?

Je pourrais te dire que l'amitié n'existe pas pour consolider tes certitudes, mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux de moi ? Puisque l'amitié selon tes dires semble annihiler toute vérité, dois-je prendre ton absence comme une marque d'amitié, une marque de ton attachement ? (ou tu n'as pas aimé ma recette de confiture, pire peut-être, elle t'a tué… lol j'ai l'humour noir ce soir ! lol)

Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus ? Est-ce un trait de ton caractère, quand tout se complique et ne tourne pas comme tu l'entends, tu fuis ? Est-ce que tu dévores encore mes mails comme je soupçonne que tu le faisais ? Est-ce ma vision de l'amitié qui t'as convaincu(e) ? (tu en as fait une crise cardiaque ? Ou dois-je envoyer les fleurs… ?lol)

Tu étais la vedette de mon spectacle, j'avoue mais tu as quitté la scène sans même un salut, quelle sorte d'acteur/trice cela fait de toi ? Et qu'en est-il du rappel ?

Je t'ai dit une fois que je ferais des folies pour un peu de sucre, c'était bien avant cette avalanche de mails que tu ignores, certains soirs, j'avais l'impression que c'était toi mon glucose… Quel droit as-tu de me sevrer ainsi, brutalement ? REPONDS !!! Ou je me noierai dans ma fontaine de chocolat… tu sais que j'en suis capable ! lol tu vois même mes blagues pourries perdent de leur drôlerie. (comme si elles avaient été drôles un jour ! lol En tous cas, elles me faisaient rire moi, c'est bien ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?)

J'ai changé le hibou, tu sais celui qui virevolte pour m'apporter tes messages, j'ai un petit sorcier maintenant, il sort religieusement les mails de son chapeau, ceux que tu n'envoies plus… bien trop formel peut-être mais on s'y habitue. Tu te souviens lorsque tu supposais que j'étais peut-être un SDF dans un parc ? Aujourd'hui, je le voudrais mon jambon-beurre… (mais beurre allégé et remplace le jambon par du saumon fumé, sur un toast à peine grillé et un soupçon d'aneth légèrement poivré… lol).

Si je me noyais dans cette fontaine… si le sucre me tuait, n'aurais-tu aucun regret (en dehors du fait que j'aurais gâché le meilleur chocolat du monde… lol reconnaissons-le, je ne mérite que le meilleur et je ne plaisante jamais avec le chocolat !!)

Est-ce que la bouteille a coulé ? Est-ce que la mer est à sec ? Le navire est tombé ?

Sache qu'après ce 17e mail auquel tu ne répondras pas, il n'y en aura pas d'autres, j'aurais pourtant aimé que te donner goût au sucre. Mais je n'ai que quatre vieux coins de puzzle qui ont pris la poussière…

Trouble, un non-ami pour Personne.

PS : C'est Halloween aujourd'hui, un coma diabétique pour se détendre ? lol

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	8. Mail 8

**Titre: **Trouble-Personne

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Auteures** : Hamelina et Mastericeeyes

**Note : **Merci, merci pour vos reviews et d'être encore là...

Je reprends donc mon chouchou et j'en suis heureuse... même si j'ai beaucoup apprécié Trouble/Draco ...J'aime Personne (pas pu m'empêcher lol...)

Le mail a une semaine de retard et je m'en excuse, la période un peu chargée m'a empêchée d'être ponctuelle ...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Ham

* * *

De : personne(arobase)

A : The . trouble (arobaze) thunderbolt . com

Objet : Tartine...

Date : 31 octobre 2000 2h03

Ok Ok Ok...C'est bon ne préviens pas le fermier, la fermière et toute la basse-cour je suis là et je t'en veux de m'avoir fait ça. Tu ne me demanderas pas... tu sais de quoi je parle. Tu me forces à t'imaginer...et mon esprit cède lâchement devant toi. Soit ! Tu l'auras ton jambon-beurre (ne compte pas sur moi pour le saumon je ne nage pas en eau trouble...)

Te rends-tu compte que tu m'agresses lâchement en essayant de m'apprivoiser ? Je ne suis pas un gentil renard pourtant, juste un(e) lion(ne) solitaire ... En tout cas on peut dire que tu as de la constance, DIX SEPT ! Tu en envoyé dix sept, te rends-tu compte ? J'ai une pression terrible sur mes épaules, tu essaies de cristalliser sur moi tes manques et ta solitude, parce que tu ne me feras pas croire que sous tes discours pompeux à propos de l'amitié tu n'es pas seul(e), si tu ne l'étais pas, tu ne te raccrocherais pas à moi de cette façon insidieuse...

Je te manque à ce point ?

Penses-tu me manquer à ce point ?

En fait j'ai un peu pitié, tu trompes ton ennui en entretenant une relation, qui a l'air ma foi des plus durable, avec des pots de confiture au chocolat, ne mélangerais-tu pas plaisirs gustatifs et manque affectif ? Je dois te faire un aveu pour t'ouvrir les yeux, je suis beaucoup moins délicieux (se) que ta purée sucrée et collante...encore que tout dépend du contexte. Si je devenais la tartine peut être que tu y trouverais ton compte... mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ce rôle...Tu m'en as fait endossé suffisamment pour que je décline l'offre. Et ma vie n'est pas si ...Si ! En réalité elle l'est...

Si je suis totalement honnête, à part m'avoir foutu les jetons avec tes lénifiants discours sur les rapports humains, je dois dire que tu m'as bien gonflé avec tes histoires d'astronautes et ta théorie fumeuse du complot américain...Tu apprends Wikipédia par cœur ou quoi ? Parce que moi je peux aussi t'envoyer quelques articles qui te démontrerons les preuves de ce que tu nies. Mais franchement quel en serait l'intérêt ? Qu'un mec harnaché comme Dar Vador (les ténèbres nébuleuses et la voix d'outre-tombe en moins lol) ait planté son mas (j'aime cette image... lol) là haut je m'en tape un peu pour tout dire...

Sinon pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses, tu m'as brisé le cœur (Si j'en ai un...étonné ?), Comment ? Ben mon petit hibou se sent vraiment seul, tu comprends il n'avait de relation qu'avec le tien au moment où ils se refilaient mutuellement nos missives, alors maintenant il perd un peu de ses plumes et de sa couleur, il tourne en rond, peut être va-t-il devenir fou... j'ai la trouille qu'il ne finisse par disparaître parce que là c'est moi qui serais seul...plus personne ne me harcèlera pour me faire croire que j'ai un _non-ami_ (...dix sept quand même...)...

Je crois que je vais sortir ce soir, Halloween c'est une fête pour moi, je ferais peur aux gosses de mon quartier en endossant un costume de circonstance, une cape noire et une faux (ça te dit quelque chose...) j'adorerais être le dieu de la mort et rendre service à tous ces viciés de la vie qui s'accrochent désespérément à un semblant de bonheur...en foutant en l'air leur foie qui ne supportera pas encore des années le mélange saumon/confiture lol ...(remarque que le plus marrant c'est le beurre allégé...allégé en quoi ? en culpabilité lol) tu vois mon cynisme est toujours présent mais j'essaie de l'allégé lui aussi...

Je suis accroché à ta bouteille, par ta constance tu m'as obligé à ne pas lâcher prise... et je t'ai fourni un autre morceau de puzzle, tu ferais mieux de le bruler...

à plus fan de moi

Personne...

Ps j'ai fait la confiture mais je n'y ai pas encore goutté, elle me tient compagnie...Que m'as-tu fais ?


	9. Mails 9 et 10

**Titre** : Trouble-Personne

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Auteures** : Mastericeeyes et Hamelina

**Note des Auteures** : En espérant que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes et de bonnes vacances, voici la suite des mails de nos deux chéris.

Nous rappelons que nous postons (sauf interruption festive) un mail tous les week-ends...

Aujourd'hui, vous en aurez deux... parce que l'un d'eux est tout petit.

Merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs de nous suivre sur cette fic. Et des remerciements particuliers à Tak et aux revieweurs anonymes à qui nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas répondre.

**Avertissement** : Cette fic **contient des relations sexuelles entre messieurs**, à bon entendeur...

**Le premier mail est de Hamelina (de personne à Trouble), le second mail de Mastericeeyes (de Trouble à personne).**

* * *

De : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

A : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Rosebud...

Date : 31 octobre 2000 2h51

Je voulais juste ajouter que ma sérénité s'est barrée quand j'ai lu le titre de ton 17e mail... N'as-tu pas peur que je perde mes pétales ? Et d'en être affreusement malheureux (se)...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : (aucun)

Date : 31 Octobre 2000 3h30

17 oui, c'est ce qu'il aura fallu pour débusquer le/la lion/ne. Qui veut la fin veut les moyens n'est-ce pas ? Les as-tu attendus ? Les as-tu espérés ? Combien de fois les as-tu lus ? Tu peux mentir mais tu ne me trompes pas… Ta virulence ne me convainc pas, c'est quand tu t'en prends à moi que je sais que je fais mouche, tu voudrais être le Dieu de la mort ? Soit, que ton vœu soit exaucé ! Je suis Arès, qui veut la paix prépare la guerre. J'ai la lame affutée et le verbe cinglant, le bouclier solide et la monture rutilante.

17 mails oui, parce que je n'ai que 5 pièces à mon puzzle que je compte bien achever… (La Mort ce soir n'est peut-être pas celui/celle que tu crois…) (j'avais tapé LE mort… lol lapsus quand tu nous tiens…) Je ne cristallise rien sur toi mais j'aime les challenges et le jeu et nous n'avons pas fini la partie !

Les lumières de mon théâtre se rallument timidement alors que le trac avait eu raison de son étoile (ne rêve pas, je ne te compare pas à une étoile, c'est juste un effet rhétorique !).

Cependant, tu as, je dois l'admettre, piqué ma curiosité : moi qui ne t'inspirais que le néant, à présent tu m'imagines, tu me crées, me modèles ? Je crains que ton pauvre esprit ne soit pas à la hauteur de quelqu'un comme moi, alors rompt pour moi ce suspense insoutenable (l'ironie ne me sied-elle pas merveilleusement ?) et dis-moi ce que tu vois…

Est-ce que tu aimes les chiens ? Si oui, alors tu sauras qu'il faut parfois être ferme (cruel peut-être ?) pour qu'ils se soumettent… ne te méprend pas je n'ai pas ce genre d'ambition, quoique…

Ce que tu considères comme une agression n'est que le dernier coup d'une partie que j'ai gagnée. Echec et mat.

Tu es dépendant(e) de ce hibou et je veux croire que tu me hais pour rompre la monotonie de ta petite vie ennuyeuse, tu me détestes d'ébranler les certitudes que toi ou ta vie avaient construit pour te montrer qu'il en existe de meilleures, tu m'exècres parce que je prends ce mail comme un aveu de ta part, parce qu'une infime partie de toi veut encore croire que j'ai raison alors que tu essaies si fort de la bâillonner !

Tu penses que je suis seul(e) ? (tu ne me vois pas mais je suis mort(e) de rire) Les gens comme moi ne sont jamais seuls, trop entourés, trop demandés, trop sollicités, ne projette pas ta vie misérable sur la mienne, je suis au-dessus de tout cela.

Je comble ma solitude par le sucre ? Mais mon non-ami, cette confiture délicieuse m'a donné **deux** pots, un pour moi et un pour mes amis, c'est ce que tu ne comprendras jamais, la nourriture n'isole pas, elle rassemble au contraire. Quoi de mieux que de partager ces douceurs ? Mais suis-je bête, tu ne le sauras jamais n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas délicieux/se dis-tu ? Sache que sous mes doigts, tout peut être exquis lorsque bien préparé… (cela t'arrangerait-il d'être ma tartine ? Je pourrais t'avaler et tu te perdrais peut-être pour toujours ? Est-ce que c'est cela que tu cherches ? Est-ce que c'est cela que tu crains ?)

_« Penses-tu me manquer à ce point ? »_ Non tu ne me manques absolument pas mais je jubile de penser que tu le crois. Parce qu'il n'a fallu QUE 17 mails et une menace pour que tu reviennes en volant (si je puis dire…). Je vois d'ici par deux fois huit plus un, tes doigts impatients danser sur le clavier, répondant à une demande que tu ne contrôles plus depuis longtemps et je vois aussi ces mêmes doigts t'interdire de poursuivre et tout effacer à regret. Ose nier. Je te défie.

Si ton hibou se sent seul c'est peut-être qu'il n'a pas vu la main tendue de mon petit sorcier qui l'attend sagement pour qu'il glisse les messages sous son chapeau pointu. Il ne tient qu'à lui d'ouvrir les yeux… mais aura-t-il le courage ?

Et pour ta gouverne, si tu avales un pot de confiture au chocolat et une tranche de saumon fumé bien grasse, la moindre des choses n'est-elle pas de se rattraper avec un beurre allégé ?? Ce n'est pas de la culpabilité, c'est de la stratégie !

Tu m'as surpris(e) certes, mais pas là où tu crois. La mort sillonnera les rues ce soir, moi qui la croyais consignée aux enfers, si tu croises un squelette alors fais ton office…

Je te laisse, j'ai une crise de foie qui m'attend…

Personne ne sème jamais le Trouble, (elle est tordue celle-là j'avoue ! lol)

PS : Ne dénigre plus jamais Wikipédia !! lol

PPS : Ta sérénité s'est barrée rien qu'avec le titre, je suis meilleur(e) que je pensais alors… dis m'en plus que je flatte mon ego ! Et non je ne serais pas malheureux (se), je récolterais les pétales un à un, les conservant jalousement mais je ne serais pas malheureux (se), après tout les fleurs ne sont pas éternelles, comme l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ? (le sarcasme ne me va pas, je sais…)

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	10. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous,

je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une très bonne année 2009...

Merci de continuer à lire nos mails....

voici la suite... bonne lecture...

Hamelina

* * *

De : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

A : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Jouons...

Date : 1 er Novembre 2000 4h01

Ne me défie pas !

Ne me défie jamais ! Certain en d'autre temps y ont perdu plus que leur misérable existence au sens littéral du terme...

Toi tu pourrais être sevré de ta drogue préférée, celle qui t'euphorise encore plus que le chocolat...C'est à dire moi...lol...Je suis sûr que tu aimerais tirer encore quelques bouffées...

Je te hais... pourtant ma haine pour toi est moindre que celle que je me voue à cause de cette petite partie de mon être qui tend désespérément vers ton miroir aux alouettes, vers ce morceau de bleu qui n'existe pas, que tu me fais miroiter juste par jeu, par cruauté...mais je vais l'annihiler ce petit bout de mon esprit qui voudrait te croire , le briser, l'enfermer pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a rien de plus que du néant et de la désespérance au fond de tes pots de confiture ...

Avant que tu ne me harponnes sur le Chat de ce site de Quidditch ma survie oscillait lentement comme un infâme insecte suspendu à un fil ténu. J'allais rembobiner la bande faute de spectateur mais tu es arrivé, l'espoir chevillé au corps, fort(e) de tes croyances, essayant de bouleverser ce que je suis avec ton insupportable joie de vivre et tes mensonges. Je suis resté(e) pour un moment, histoire de voir jusqu'où ta prétention pouvait te mener pour obtenir ce que tu désires.

Toi qui te vante d'être si entouré(e), si débordé(e), si sollicité(e) comment se fait-il que tu sois... SI enchainé(e) à ce misérable sorcier qui tire de son chapeaux les mails que je ne t'envoie pas, ou si peu ?

Tu te défends de me désirer virtuellement, je crois au contraire que tu ne vis plus que pour ces petits mots qui se dessinent sur ton écran lorsque tu cliques sur mon message. Je pense que tu te joues de moi quand tu prétends que je ne t'ai pas manqué, je suis la tartine savoureuse dont tu rêves... (J'imagine sans peine ton doigt énervé caresser le bord de la tartine parce que tu aimerais y gouter...mais il reste en suspend ton doigt artiste...)

Que désires-tu réellement ? Mon amitié ? Plus ? Tu veux des mots ? Un nom ? Une adresse ? Un regard où plonger ? De la haine pour pouvoir me frapper ? De la tendresse pour te réconforter ? Ne rêves pas c'est impossible, même si je voulais me découvrir, j'ai conscience que mon courage freinerais mes envies... Shinigami soit loué...

Parce que tu ne pourras jamais posséder cela, la frustration va te dévorer. Pourras-tu le supporter ? Mon indifférence me force à croire que je m'en fous.

Je suis le dieu de la mort oui, mais juste de la mienne, je ne peux décider que pour moi. Alors révises tes positions, si tu veux continuer à jouer avec moi tu vas bruler tes ailes parce que je suis un astre beaucoup trop ardent .

Tu veux continuer à jouer malgré tout ?

Ta folie des grandeurs et ton inconscience te perdront.

C'est bon jouons... je vais te donner l'opportunité d'ajouter des pièces à ton puzzle, attention les morceaux ne seront pas forcément les bons, peut être qu'ils formeront une image parallèle, un miroir, un négatif que tu devras décrypter, ne crois pas que je vais te simplifier « Ma découverte »...et peut être qu'au final c'est ton propre visage qui se reflétera...

Voilà je te pose une question te concernant et je te donne une réponse me concernant sans rapport avec ta question... tu devras deviner ma question et me donner ta réponse évidemment, tu fais la même chose dans l'autre sens dans ton prochain mail ...

Ta question...Si tu étais un élément ? (...non le chocolat n'en fait pas partie lol)

_Ma réponse mystère_ ...Une écaille de reptile

Voilà qui va te faire un peu cogiter, tu as le droit d'ajouter de nouvelles règles, tu n'as pas le droit de mentir parce que je le saurais, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour cela...

Si mon petit jeu ne te dit rien qui vaille, tu as également le droit de l'annuler mais je pense que ce genre de postulat devrait te plaire. Et puis je suis le maître du jeu, si tu l'annules je disparaitrais définitivement. (Et cette fois même 200 mails n'arriveraient pas à me faire sortir de ma tanière...)

L'air à présent est chargé de parfums suaves et tendre c'est l'automne, la mélancolie s'insinue comme une vapeur de brume, les feuilles mouillées meurent avec discrétion et retenue, c'est l'époque des chocolats chaud (tu vois on y revient toujours...) et des doux effleurements...A une époque je me sentais seul(e) et depuis ça n'a jamais changé...J'ai vécu trop de choses et depuis trop longtemps...

Au fait j'ai mangé la confiture, je vais devoir en refaire. Tu avais tord elle ne m'a pas rapproché des autres, elle m'a juste rapproché de moi, je l'ai laissé me pénétrer, tapisser mon estomac d'une couche moelleuse, diffuser sa douceur sucrée dans mon cerveau, je l'ai léché jusqu'à l'écœurant plaisir de la nausée et pourtant j'en redemande encore...drôle de cadeau que tu m'as fait là...

Je file chasser le sommeil, je suis mauvais à ce jeu, il me distance toujours...

Personne

Ps ne me fait pas attendre...

PPs en réponse au 12e mail... oui... c'est un bonnet vert.


	11. Mail 12

**Titre** : Trouble-Personne

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Auteures** : Mastericeeyes et Hamelina

**Note des Auteures** : Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers de nous suivre!

Et merci pour vos commentaires que nous apprécions énormément!

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient des **relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs**, à bon entendeur...

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Patience…

Date : 2 Novembre 2000 18h00

Imagine, imagine la délicieuse vieille dame que je suis peut-être étalée sur de somptueux draps blancs richement brodés, imagine mes cheveux d'argent dessiner sur l'oreiller ces arabesques compliquées qui te feraient frémir, ne te cachant pas mon corps offert, n'ignorant pas ma peau plissée, fripée et ridée qui s'éveillerait sous tes doigts jeunes et assurés, mes seins autrefois ronds et fermes aujourd'hui bas et flasques, imagine ce visage crevassé par le temps difforme sous le plaisir que tu prodigues de ta langue à ma chair fatiguée.

Est-ce que tu as toujours envie de jouer ? Est-ce que la tartine a séché ? La confiture périmée ?

Je suis joueur/euse, mais toi, tu es inconscient(e). Sais-tu ce que le jeu fait de l'homme ? Il le rend fou, dépendant, négligeant, jusqu'à l'erreur fatale qui l'entraînera dans la spirale dont il ne sortira pas vivant. Suicidaire comme Personne… (De pire en pire je sais… mais le pire c'est que ça me fait rire ! lol) Est-ce que c'est cela que tu veux ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est vraiment le jeu, ce n'est ni une passion ni une obsession, c'est un vice ! Tu n'apprécierais pas le sentir glisser en toi comme un liquide parfumé, se répandre dans ton corps comme une liqueur bienfaisante, insinuer la chaleur au creux de ton ventre et faire monter l'excitation jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus, le jeu dévore tes sens et annihile toute réflexion. Le jeu, Personne, c'est mieux que le sexe, c'est ce qu'il y a avant le sexe, c'est ce qui crée le sexe et qui le rend si bon, le jeu c'est l'essence même du sexe, et si le sucre m'a rendu(e) dépendant(e), le jeu fera de toi son/sa plus fidèle esclave. Alors je vais jouer. Pour te voir tomber. Et ce sera ma plus belle victoire ! Tu admettras enfin que c'est bon, bon d'être avec moi, bon de me connaître, bon de recevoir chaque jour ces e-mails que tu feins de ne pas apprécier mais dont tu te languis si fort, je te ferais admettre que tu les attendais, que tu les espérais, que j'ai pris une place dans ta vie, une place dont tu ne pourras jamais plus te passer, puis je te laisserai le choix (oserais-je ? Aller, j'ose, j'aime mon humour… lol Je te laisserai le choix : Trouble ou Personne).

Mais si tu veux jouer, jouons en professionnels/elles pas en amateurs/trices (et au passage la prochaine fois, dégaine tes propres armes au lieu de m'arracher lâchement les miennes… mais je suis fair play (oui je sais que tu en doutes…)) : dans un jeu, il y a toujours un vainqueur, n'est-ce pas ? Alors quel sera mon prix ? (Et trouve autre chose que la confiture !! Et je n'ai jamais caressé les tartines, c'est glauque… bon le pain parfois… juste pour voir si la croûte est bien dure…)

Je ne pense pas être dépendant(e) de mon petit sorcier, je crois plutôt que c'est une habile stratégie de ta part pour récupérer mon hibou, c'était bien pensé, je te l'accorde mais s'il te manque tant que cela, pourquoi ne pas demander à ce qu'il revienne ? Je le ferais pour toi. Pour que tu ne te… pour que TON HIBOU ne se sente plus seul… une tirade enflammée juste pour ça, je suis impressionné et tu peux t'en vanter ce n'est pas souvent !

Que désire-je ? Rien que tu ne sois prêt(e) à me donner je crois. Non c'est faux, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Ton pseudo m'a juste intrigué(e), soir après soir sur ce Chat, tu ne participais jamais, aucune phrase rattachée à ce banal (soyons honnête, limite rasoir même… lol) pseudo alors que les conversations les plus enflammées transperçaient probablement ton écran tu restais de marbre, un silence pour toute réponse. Dis-moi, est-ce que c'était ton bain de foule quotidien ? Est-ce qu'au milieu de nous tous tu te sentais enfin appartenir à quelqu'un, quelque chose de plus grand que ton nombril percé ? (il est percé ton nombril ??) Est-ce que c'était bon ? Ou est-ce qu'au contraire au milieu de nous tous, tu n'étais qu'un autre personne ?

Un astre trop ardent ?? (non aller, sérieux, t'avais fumé ??) Très bien, sois un astre, on a vénéré Icare.

Et sache que je n'ai pas la folie des grandeurs mais rien ni personne (elle est bonne celle-là hein… ??lol) ne me résiste ! Ce n'est pas moi qui joue les inaccessibles. J'aime juste avoir raison et surtout j'aime qu'on me le dise…

Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me simplifies les choses (je serais déçu(e) si tu le faisais d'ailleurs) et je n'ai pas peur de me refléter dans ce miroir, mais toi, crains-tu de m'y voir ??

Jouons sans plus attendre, puisque je n'ai pas le choix (Je ne me serais pas arrêté à 200, tous les moyens sont bons, je te l'ai dit…).

_Une écaille de reptile_, la question n'est pas bien complexe, c'est ce qui te fait frissonner la nuit, quand la lune s'en va et que le vent siffle un air que tu ne connais pas, quand la pluie fait rage et que les ténèbres tombent, quand l'orage gronde et que la couverture est trop mince. C'est ce que tu crains, c'est ce que nous avons tous craint pendant la guerre mais à présent qu'elle est terminée toi tu veux te souvenir n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu gardes cette écaille sous ton oreiller lorsque tu te réveilles le cœur battant et le corps trempé de sueur pour te rappeler que le Serpent est mort ? Certains auraient préféré que le lion soit mort ce soir… (si tu ne connais pas la chanson, celle-là ne sera pas trop drôle, enfin même si tu la connais… lol)

Si j'étais un élément ? (t'es sûr(e) pour le chocolat ??) L'eau. Parce qu'elle s'infiltre partout, elle est tout et partout, elle peut détruire aussi bien qu'apaiser, elle peut sauver aussi bien que tuer. Elle donne le pouvoir d'une certaine façon et l'homme n'est rien sans pouvoir, tout comme il ne peut vivre sans eau, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est mon tour (mais non ne tremble pas, je ne suis pas si méchant(e)… si en fait je le suis MOUAHAHAHAHA *rire démoniaque* juste au cas où j'aurais raté mon effet...).

Ma réponse : sauvage.

Ta question : Si tu étais un hibou, jusqu'où volerais-tu ?

Tes règles me conviennent pour le moment… (j'en ajoute une que le/la rusé(e) renard(e) que tu es n'as pas cru bon de préciser, si l'un(e) des concurrents(tes) ne trouve pas la bonne question, l'autre devra lui révéler ! Tu croyais t'en sortir hein ?lol) mais comment saurais-je si toi tu ne mens pas ?

Personne triche ! (j'adore vraiment ton pseudo ! lol) Alors je poserai mes propres sorts.

Two men enter, one man leaves.

Un(e) non ami(e) qui cherche The Trouble… (le mien n'est pas mal non plus… lol)

PS : Vert ??? J'en étais sûr(e) ! Franchement, un bonnet de nuit vert, ça craint ! lol Ne me dis pas qu'il a cet horrible élastique qui t'enserre le crane ! lol Est-ce que tu as le pyjama assorti ?? *mort de rire*

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	12. Mail 13 et 14

Deux mails pour le prix d'un cette semaine, c'est de la pub mensongère , le deuxième mail est si petit qu'il ne compte presque pas....

Un grand merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous nous laissez...

Un énorme merci perso à mon amie MIE qui un jour de septembre m'a envoyé ce premier mail doux/amer auquel j'ai répondu avec enthousiasme, c'est grâce à toi et ton talent que cette fic est née merci ma biche...

bizz et bonne lecture

Ham

* * *

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Plis, replis et petit bedon...

Date : 14 Novembre 2000 0h58

J'ai hésité à te répondre, pourquoi continuer ?

Tu aimes visiblement me tourmenter vicieusement pour que je m'intéresse à toi. Tu me veux, me désire...Pourquoi ? Juste pour avoir un(e) ami(e). Jamais je ne croirais cela, ton impatiente présence dans ma boite mail me prouve que tu cherches une relation plus profonde, ton trouble va grandissant lorsque tu pense à Personne... (Ben oui je me retrouve moi aussi lol...)

J'ai raison, l'amitié est juste un paradoxe pour éviter de se lier encore plus...ou trop.

A toi à présent d'imaginer, et si j'étais...Un mensonge ambulant...

Mets tes lunettes à double foyers et savoure.

Dans la « Vraie » réalité je _serais _un monsieur d'âge mur (tout à fait indiqué pour une dame d'un âge certain lol) doté d'un grand sens de l'humour (la preuve...) et d'une famille aussi nombreuse qu'hétéroclite. Un physique banal, mon crâne est joliment légèrement dégarni et mon corps bedonnant à souhait, je peux tout de même être très séduisant quand je le désire. Peut-être pourrions-nous mélanger, mon ventre proéminent contre tes délicieux replis...et même plus si affinité...Qu'en penses-tu ? Je sens que tu te prêtes à rêver quelque histoire romanesque avec un chevalier servant aussi appétissant que celui que je viens de te décrire. Sache tout de même que malgré mon expérience, je reste un garçon pudique et timide qui ne s'offre pas à la première venue aussi plissée et ravinée soit elle... Tu devras donc faire tes preuves et que celles-ci soient concluantes pour que j'accepte de langoureusement dévoiler le carré de peau luisant et humide qui te fait fantasmer. Naphtaline... ménopause... prostate...verre progressifs... rhumatisme... arthrose... tous ces petits bonheurs qui te font faire des rêves moites aux creux de tes draps brodés, il faudra les mériter ma belle.

Par Merlin, Godric et Salazar réunis (ben dans une back-room pourquoi pas ? lol) que ces petits jeux sont réjouissants...

J'ai beaucoup rit lorsque tu as parlé de mes doigts jeunes, qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'ils le sont ? Je crois qu'au milieu de tes hallucinations tu te perds et imagines un corps que je ne possède pas... ou que je possède peut être lol... En tout cas tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour apercevoir au creux de tes mails _celui/celle_ que je suis vraiment. En cela j'ai une longueur d'avance sur toi car je n'affiche aucune impatience à ce propos. Qui tu es réellement ? Qui aimerais-je que tu sois ? J'ai ma petite idée mais je ne t'en soufflerais pas un mot.

Ton pamphlet enflammé à propos des joueurs m'a fait légèrement sourire (légèrement j'ai dit...je n'affiche pas _Mon Trouble_ si facilement... ) Tu penses qu'il faut un gagnant, un grand vainqueur au petit jeu tordu que j'ai induit, tu as juste oublié une chose essentielle Trouble, c'est qu'un des joueur peut corrompre la partie sans en enfreindre les règles. Un des joueurs peut laisser gagner l'autre, étant par de là les apparences le grand gagnant puisqu'il aura manipulé son coéquipier sans qu'il s'en rende compte... Pourtant l'acte n'est pas anodin. L'envie que son partenaire se sente victorieux (se) dénote de la part du/de la perdant(e) déterminé(e), une abnégation et un repli impliquant forcément des sentiments. A ce moment là le jeu aura totalement changé d'objectif et je te propose de deviner qui nous serons à la fin de notre joute...Lequel/ laquelle de nous deux sera si dépendant(e) de l'autre qu'il/elle préféra s'effacer pour avoir le plaisir malsain de voir son/sa « Non Ami(e) » jubiler devant sa victoire tronquée.

Suicidaire à ce moment là, ça le sera forcément puisqu'on se révélera, mais en cela j'ai aussi une longueur d'avance sur toi puisque c'est mon état quotidien.

Maintenant trêve de plaisanterie, jouons...

Faux ! _L'écaille de serpent _c'est l'infime et la seule relique qui me fasse fantasmer, j'en garde une, bien cachée dans les replis de ma robe (de sorcier(e)...), elle est mon élément manquant, mon désir inavoué, mon secret le plus Trouble. Au creux de mes nuits elle m'aide à ne pas sombrer, je me raccroche avec désespérance à ce dérisoire morceau de vie. Et si mon corps s'en trouve trempé ce n'est certainement pas de sueur, après ma douloureuse jouissance je peux grâce à elle m'endormir heureux (se).

Maintenant mes réponses :

Sauvage ? C'est le contraire de toi mon/ma Non Ami(e), juste ce que tu veux faire croire...Encore un leurre probablement. Mais peut être y a-t-il quand même un fond de vérité sous ce cloaque de faux semblant. Est-ce la façon dont tu te comporte lorsque tu fais l'amour ? La façon dont tu traites tes partenaires potentiels ? Ou celle avec laquelle tu aimes que l'on te prenne ? Ne soit pas Troublé par mes paroles c'est seulement un jeu, je pense quand même toucher du doigt un point sensible (Lol)...Peut être voulais-tu me faire peur ? N'y compte pas ! Personne ne m'impressionne...

_Si j'étais un hibou..._Je volerais jusqu'à toi et je crèverais de mon bec les yeux de ton petit sorcier pour pouvoir prendre sa place et porter moi-même tes missives jusqu'à leur destinataires. Banal et un peu sauvage je sais, pourtant dans cet échange Personne n'a _un_ Trouble de la personnalité lol... (Je me lâche désolé(e)...)

...Et mes questions...

_-Si j'avais le choix je serais juste normal(e)...Pourquoi ?_

-Si tu étais un sentiment... lequel serais-tu ?

Voilà tu as ta dose pour aujourd'hui mon / ma drogué(e) du mail...

Personne ne tire sa révérence...

Ps : Dans la terrible jungle le lion est presque mort de toute manière...

PPS : vert c'est la couleur que j'arborerais si tu te pointais devant moi...vert c'est peut être la couleur de l'A....

RPPS mon nombril n'est pas percé mais une autre partie de mon anatomie l'est...encore une pièce pour ton puzzle

OoOoOoOoOoOo

De : personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A : The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Un...

Date : 14 Novembre 2000 1H49

Je viens de relire ton précédent mail, mon puzzle à moi est plus complet que le tien je crois...

_Two men enter, one man leaves_.

Tu es donc un homme ?

Tu l'es... j'en suis certain(e), j'en suis heureux (se)...

Tu peux enlever les E en surplus...

Personne

Ps ne me fais pas le coup de la citation fortuite que j'ai mal interprétée, je ne garde que ton message subliminal..._Je suis UN_...


	13. Mail 15

**Titre** : Trouble-Personne

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient des **relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs**, à bon entendeur...

**Notes des auteures** : Merci à tous de nous suivre et aux reviewers de partager leur opinion avec nous, vos commentaires nous font très plaisir!

Un petit clin d'oeil aux reviewers anonymes, merci à vous...

Voici donc un mail de Trouble (Draco) à personne (Harry)...

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Attila (faut du temps pour la comprendre celle-là… lol)

Date : 18 Novembre 2000 04h36

Tout ce que je remarque c'est que tu hésites toujours à me répondre mais tu ne résistes jamais à l'appel du clavier, n'est-ce pas ? Alors parle-moi encore de drogue et de dépendance…

Je ne crois pas au subliminal, j'aurais effectivement pu te faire croire que l'expression consacrée ne tolérait aucunement la femme (tu aimes le catch ?) ou bien encore que le masculin l'emportait sur le féminin et la description de tes rondeurs bedonnantes et affriolantes avait obscurci ma raison l'espace d'un mail, je pourrais me faire si convainquant que tu boirais mes paroles comme le plus raffiné des nectars, la plus sirupeuse des liqueurs, le plus doux des spiritueux. Pourtant rappelle-toi, je suis un joueur d'exception, un excellent bluffeur, un habile stratège, un fin manipulateur et notre jeu est corrompu. Qui te dit je n'ai pas prêché le faux pour te faire admettre le vrai ? Qui te dit que je n'ai pas voulu que tu découvres ce trésor tapi au creux de mon boxer vert… (Je suis d'accord avec toi… vert ne peut être que la couleur de l'Argent. Et là je ris mais tu ne peux savoir pourquoi…)

Pourtant je dois avouer que je regrette de t'avoir fait deviner si facilement, j'aimais cette dame d'un âge certain qui me cachait derrière les replis ouvragés de ses nombreux printemps. Je m'y étais même attaché, je crois.

C'est tellement facile de jouer à être un(e) autre, tellement facile de se jouer des autres, facile aussi de jouer à être personne. J'aimais te revêtir chaque soir, chaque mail, d'une identité nouvelle, j'aimais aussi sentir que peu à peu tu prenais goût à mon jeu de rôle, j'aimais savoir que je te poussais à modeler mon corps, fixer mes traits, graver des choses, les greffer à moi comme si elles m'étaient inhérentes alors qu'elles ne me sont qu'étrangères. J'ai même aimé un court instant avoir des seins, si bas et flasques eussent-ils été ! lol Maintenant, je ne sais pas, finalement j'ai peut-être perdu goût au jeu… Puisque je suis un homme et que tu es un homme (pas très subliminal le tien par contre, écrit en rouge dans un ciel bleu c'était la même chose, tant de subtilité me rend presque nostalgique ! (don't ask))

As-tu peur du Un ? De l'Attila de la toile… Partout où mes mails passent les plumes des hiboux ne repoussent pas… lol (ok, elle est moyenne celle-là… lol).

Tu avais raison sur un point cependant, je te désire, un désir brûlant, sauvage, ardent, un désir brut et pressant, urgent, mais comme on désire un fantasme, comme on désire une chimère, parce qu'on sait bien qu'elle ne se matérialisera pas alors elle est désirable de façon rassurante, c'est presque sécurisant parfois, oppressant souvent… (Par Merlin et tous ceux que tu as fourrés dans ta backroom est-ce que le suicide est contagieux ??) parce qu'on sait bien que l'avoir ce serait trop…

Mon trouble ne trompe personne… (faut vraiment qu'on arrête ces jeux de mots pourris ! lol)

Est-ce que tu es un mensonge ambulant ? Non tu en es incapable, tout dans tes mails crie à l'âme écorchée. Pour être un mensonge, il faudrait que tu sois le serpent de l'écaille que tu caches, celle qui te rejoint la nuit alors que mon petit sorcier reste le chapeau vide et les bras ballants. Celle que je t'avoue sans honte jalouser parce qu'elle en saura toujours bien plus sur toi que moi à l'autre bout de mon écran (et peut-être du monde). Elle connaît le rythme lent de ton souffle quand tu dors dans la nuit sombre, elle connaît le débit de ta douche lorsque l'eau caresse ton corps inconnu, elle connaît la couleur de tes draps et l'odeur de tes cheveux, elle connaît chaque soupir lorsque tes mains glissent sur ton corps, chaque murmure lorsqu'elles se faufilent plus loin jusqu'à te faire gémir et elle se délecte sans doute de ces sons prodigieux et elle connaît aussi ta saveur intime... Elle connaît mon fantasme mieux que moi qui en suis la source ? Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant tu es celui qui introduit ton vice dans ce jeu cruel parce qu'il est évident que je serais celui qui jubile, seras-tu donc celui qui corrompt ? Seras-tu à ce point lâche encore que tu laisses gagner un adversaire audacieux ? Ou est-ce ta façon de déclarer forfait d'un jeu dont tu es lassé avant même d'y avoir joué ? Dans les deux cas, c'est une défaite… pour moi. Et ton prix n'est pas un prix c'est une sentence, une sentence que je refuse. Tu n'enfreins pas les règles mais tu tronques le jeu. Je serais fou d'accepter. Quelle sorte de jeu est-ce là si le vaincu est le vainqueur et le prix une mise à mort ?

Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une quelconque noblesse ou sentiment caché derrière le fait de laisser la victoire à son adversaire bien au contraire, le sentiment victorieux nait de cette lueur de défi dans les yeux des adversaires prêts à tout pour gagner et de l'adrénaline qui parcoure les corps impatients et fougueux se livrant férocement bataille seulement là le vaincu peut se forger un respect certain mêlé de fierté parce qu'il aura combattu jusqu'au bout de ses forces pour l'écraser, parce que le vainqueur aura droit un court instant d'affirmer sa supériorité et qu'on l'acclamera pour cela, parce qu'ils auront tout donné. C'est ce combat que je veux livrer avec Personne. Une victoire autre que celle-ci n'est qu'humiliation pour les deux joueurs !

Si tu refuses si sournoisement l'affrontement, je refuse de jouer. Et il n'y aura plus un mail, plus 17 ni même 200, il n'y aura plus rien, jamais… plus de vieille dame à ravir, plus de Trouble à calmer. Mais sache que laisser la victoire n'implique aucun sentiment, juste un état : la lâcheté. (Récurrent tu ne trouves pas ?)

Alors ce seront probablement mes dernières réponses… (à moins que tu ne te décides à agir en homme…)

Toi aussi tu as tout faux. Sauvage, c'est ce que j'ai pensé que tu étais soir après soir sur ce Chat de quidditch alors que tu ne te mêlais jamais au reste d'entre nous, c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de double cliquer sur l'icône _envoyer un message_, pas pour t'apprivoiser contrairement à ce que tu penses mais pour observer la bête dans son habitat naturel. Sauvage, c'est à ce seul mot que tu dois nos échanges, à ce seul mot que tu dois ces lettres inscrites sur ton écran. Est-ce que ça te fais peur que quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant nous relie ? Est-ce que ça te fait peur de penser que ce soir-là, j'aurais pu envoyer un e-mail à n'importe quel autre que toi sur ce Chat ? Que finalement tout cela n'est que le fruit du hasard ? Est-ce que ça te fait peur de penser que je l'ai peut-être fait ce soir-là, avec d'autres, que finalement le seul qui joue vraiment ici, c'est moi ?

Et sache que, craignant pour la sécurité de mon petit sorcier suite à d'obscures menaces, je me suis vu contraint de réintégrer mon hibou à son poste (tu peux toujours lui crever les yeux, il n'y voit rien de toute façon !) mais je crois que j'aurais aimé te voir voler jusqu'à moi… (ça aurait été plus sympa que le trombone ou Merlin sur son balai) et je regrette aussi que tu ne me l'aies pas demandé, comme ça, simplement, si je pouvais te rendre mon hibou, parce que j'aurais dit oui tu sais…

_Si j'avais le choix je serais juste normal(e)...Pourquoi ?_ parce que c'est tellement facile d'être comme les autres n'est-ce pas, se fondre dans la masse, n'être personne. Parce que quand on n'est personne rien ne peut arriver, c'est pratique, rassurant. Rien n'arrive jamais à personne mais personne n'arrive jamais à rien non plus ! (je l'aime bien celle-là !) Parce que tu t'imagines qu'il n'arrive jamais rien aux gens normaux, seulement tu te trompes, il n'y a pas de gens normaux seulement des gens qui croient l'être. Parce que depuis que nous entretenons ces échanges troublants tu choisis toujours le commode, le facile, le pratique, ne pas s'investir, ne pas se lier, ne rien dire. Parce que tu veux que l'on voit à travers toi, ce que tu es vraiment mais comment faire si tu ne me laisses pas… ? Laisse tomber !

Un auteur français a dit un jour : « si c'est la raison qui fait l'homme, c'est le sentiment qui le conduit » Sache que je ne suis conduit par personne...lol Je ne voudrais être aucun sentiment, car tout joueur sait qu'ils faussent la donne et biaisent le jugement.

En espérant que tu aies finalement décidé de vraiment te prêter au jeu, voici ma question :

Si la tempête faisait rage et que le vent balayait tout, si la pluie s'acharnait contre tes fenêtres et que les éclairs ravageraient le ciel à te vriller les entrailles, qu'est-ce qui t'apaiserait ? (hors mis le sexe, tout le monde sait que le sexe calme le trouble…) lol (pas pu m'empêcher… lol)

Ma réponse : Mon flanc droit (et non je ne parle pas de zone érogène ! Ca n'aurait pas été celle-là la première…)

Je dois te laisser sinon je risque de dire des choses… alors jouons !

Trouble.

PS : Si tu es percé là où j'imagine j'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert… sinon peut-être à l'arcade ?? (Dis-moi pas que c'est le nez c'est immonde ! Par contre la langue…)

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	14. Mail 16

**Titre** : Trouble-Personne

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient des **relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs**, à bon entendeur...

**Notes des auteures** : Merci à toutes et tous pour vos messages encourageants et de nous lire encore...

Voici donc un mail de Personne (Harry)...à Trouble (Draco)

* * *

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Reste...

Date : 18 Novembre 2000 5H32

Non pas le sexe, il me fait peur et je le fuis...mon sexe à moi est coupable de trop de divergence...

Je pense que ce serait les larmes qui m'apaiseraient, si la tempête faisait rage, oui je crois que ce serait les larmes... tu as raison je ne suis pas courageux parce que la peur m'a suivi toute ma vie, parce que le danger je l'ai bravé toute ma vie. Tu me fais peur et tu me troubles mais cette fois sans jeu de mots aucun... En fait les larmes m'apaisent maintenant alors que je tremble que tu ne m'abandonnes devant cet écran, parce que ma tempête à moi se joue à l'intérieur de mon c...r âne.

Ne pars pas, je vais jouer, je vais céder mais ne pars pas... tu me pousses vers la lumière de façon bien inconsciente pour que je brûle mes ailes et que je retombe à tes pieds comme un rêve flétri...

Je m'attache à ton hibou parce qu'il est le seul à se soucier de moi...Je ne lui crèverais jamais les yeux, ce soir je me sens si perdu que je veux juste voir frémir une de ses plumes dans le coin de mon écran, je veux que son bec donne au mien ce petit bout de toi que tu peines à dissimuler ...

(Au fait, mea culpa, arrêt sur image et retour en arrière... « _S'il te plaît Trouble peux tu réintégrer ton petit hibou frère du mien ? J'en serais heureux...vraiment _»)

(Merci ...Il me manquait)

Je t'ai exaspéré n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas l'interlocuteur auquel tu désires te confier, pour moi pourtant tu es celui-là, je suis faible devant ton désir et ta colère, je ne suis vraiment personne...

Me dévoiler est encore trop compliqué, trop douloureux, sois patient j'arriverais peut être à me contrôler et à désirer être un jour un petit _plus_ dans ton univers de rêve. Juste un petit peu de moi pour te satisfaire parce que la terreur qui me broie les entrailles m'empêche de t'en donner plus. Pourras-tu te contenter de cela ? Un petit peu de personne, autant dire un petit bout de néant lol... Tu pense que je suis sauvage, c'est vrai tu as gagné, je le suis, si ombrageux que j'ai déserté ce qui faisait ma vie d'avant, je me suis isolé pour me laisser bouffer par mon aigreur et mes regrets sans qu'il puisse y avoir de dommages collatéraux, je suis seul... mais juste parce que je l'ai voulu ainsi ... Malgré tout, malgré ton exaspération et ton envie de déserter, tu me désires... et ça fait renaitre en moi des frémissements que je croyais disparus à jamais, ça me fait espérer, vouloir, rêver... tout ce dont je me défendais parce que ça fait trop mal, parce que c'est toujours décevant...Pourtant une partie de mon esprit est incapable de te résister, mon trouble va grandissant ( enfin j'espère...) (pourquoi stopper ces jeux de mots si reposants ?), mon corps, que je ne supporte plus, tends vers toi une demande que j'estime trop précoce et indécente. Je te résisterais pour ne pas me perdre... pas tout de suite...

Ce qui nous lie ? Je préfère ne pas y penser parce que cela sera forcément ce à quoi je pense et que je redoute plus que tout...

Jouons alors pour oublier toutes les inepties que je viens de te confier..._JOUONS_...et je te promets de ne plus tricher, de ne pas te laisser gagner, je te promets d'être à la hauteur de tes attentes...Je te promets d'être tout ce que tu désire... pour juste que tu ne partes pas...

Tout d'abord permets-moi de douter de ta réponse à ma question, tu me mens de façon éhontée...

Tu désires n'être... aucun sentiment ? Pourtant ton dernier mail me fait flancher parce qu'il exsude de tant d'énervement et de compassion cachée, de tant de colère et d'affectueuse inquiétude, de tant d'exaspération et de tendre désarroi, qu'il m'a fait m'effondrer de surprise et d'émotion... tu es « _trop de d'émotions_ » à la fois, c'est cela non ? Tu essaies de te cacher derrière tes barrières faites d'humour et de self-control mais bien malgré moi j'ai fait s'effondrer ce garde-fou et le fou devant son clavier m'en veut douloureusement ... (day after day... alone...)

Pour ce qui est de la question me concernant ta réponse est la bonne bien que tronquée et incomplète, bien sur qu'il est confortable d'être une pièce sur un échiquier, semblable aux autres, perdue sur les carrés noirs et blancs, tellement identique qu'elle en devient invisible...Oui je voudrais être cela, un garçon reconnu pour sa banalité.

Un garçon tout simplement.

Pourtant je suis différent et je ressens cette différence là comme une agression qui m'est faite, une injustice dont je voudrais me débarrasser... J'aurais voulu juste une fois savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir une existence simple et reposante, une vie avec un début , un milieu et une fin, gentiment enfermés dans des petites boites qui pourraient s'empiler les unes sur les autres dans une délicieuse continuité, une vie ennuyeuse et immuable...J'aurais voulu avoir les mêmes aspirations, les mêmes désirs, les mêmes attirances que ceux que je jalouse. Il en est autrement... tant pis...

Je suis lâche et fier de l'être parce que cela ne représente plus rien maintenant, le courage m'a déserté et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, n'essaie pas de m'humilier pour que je relève la tête et que je te brave, je n'en ai plus ni l'envie ni la force...

Tu veux voir à travers moi ? Tu veux comprendre ? Si un jour je décide de laisser cet infâme pouvoir à quelqu'un ça pourrait être toi, mais il est encore trop tôt, j'ai peur qu'ensuite tu me haïsses et que tu m'abandonnes...C'est mon maitre mot ce soir j'en suis désolé...je n'avais pas l'intention de t'attendrir alors efface ça de ton disque dur...

Ton flanc droit ? Une blessure ? Une lance peut être ? Te prendrais-tu pour _Yehoshuah _par hasard ? Serais-tu Lui ? Une figure christique descendu hanter la toile juste pour ma rédemption...Trouble mon messie rien qu'à moi ! J'aime cette image de toi, abnégation et amour...A moins que tu ne sois qu'un canular gigantesque...Un imposteur notoire...Peu importe, j'aimerais cesser de jouer et que tu me parles, que tu me dises des choses, mais je n'en ai pas le droit, pas l'envie ?...

Ton flanc droit je l'imagine, doux et velouté, j'y passe ma main et tu trembles sous ma caresse, je palpe doucement ta peau tendre et je brule d'en vouloir plus...Même si ce n'est pas une zone érogène, l'image est suffisante pour me faire frémir.

Ta question à présent :

-Si je me trouvais devant ta porte, si j'avais volé jusque là, si tu me trouvais mouillé et frissonnant de froid sur ton paillasson que ferais tu ?

Ma réponse :

_-Un rêve..._

Je ne relis pas ce mail sinon je n'aurais pas le courage de cliquer sur _envoyer. _Il est presque six heures du matin et il y a vingt quatre heures que le sommeil me boude, alors ne prends pas trop au sérieux tout ce que j'ai pu t'écrire...Ton mail est arrivé à un moment de spleen total, j'ai du me répandre de façon écœurante... désolé

Personne

Ps je suis très heureux que tu n'ais pas de seins... et non je ne suis pas percé à cet endroit là...


	15. Mail 17

**Titre** : Trouble-Personne

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient des **relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs**, à bon entendeur...

Encore un mail de nos chéris, en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent toujours... Merci pour vos commentaires que nous adorons!

C'est un mail de Trouble (Draco) à Personne (Harry).

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Pardon…

Date : 18 Novembre 06h13

N'aies pas peur du sexe, c'est doux tu sais, ça peut-être brutal, sauvage, drôle, coquin ou expérimental mais ça peut être très doux, le sexe se décline au gré de tes envies de tellement de manières que tu ne pourrais jamais les compter. Il faut juste avoir près de soi la bonne personne (jeu de mot ou pas ?) pour décliner tes envies à l'infini. Mais comment peux-tu avoir peur de cette main qui descend le long de ton dos lentement, qui hérisse le fin duvet sur son passage, qui découvre les aspérités délicieuse de cette route vers le plaisir ? Comment peux-tu craindre ces baisers qui tracent au hasard ce sentier réservé, cette voie privée que peu ou beaucoup ont connu ? Comment refuser ces lèvres qui t'aspirent entre elles jusqu'à ce que tu succombes, que tu te noies dans cette océan de bonheur éphémère, oui j'ai dit éphémère mais ne rebondit pas, au contraire aime ce mot, si c'est éphémère c'est bien, ça signifie qu'on peut recommencer encore et encore. Comment peux-tu dire non à ces chairs bienveillantes qui t'accueillent sans réserve, qui t'appellent même pour que les corps fusionnent un bref instant ? Comment peux-tu dire non à cet instrument massif (au cas où on parlerait du mien… lol) qui s'enfonce précautionneusement en toi, qui cherche ce petit bout de toi qui te fera décoller ? Et comment peux-tu dire non à ce cœur qui bat trop vite contre toi, qui cherche ta chaleur bienfaisante, dans la moiteur de tes bras, sur ton corps, qui se blottit contre toi parce que finalement il t'appartient ? Je ne comprends pas.

J'aime quand la coquille craque et que l'armure se fissure, en d'autres temps, je t'aurais conspué pour ça mais mon seul regret en lisant ton mail ce soir, c'est de ne pas être là (où que tu sois) avec toi. J'aurais pu suicider mon hibou pour te rejoindre.

Je ne veux pas que tu me cèdes pour que je reste. Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Je veux que tu sois toi, relis-nous, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, te connaître toi et aujourd'hui je crois avoir gagné - ou c'est toi qui me l'as offerte - une pièce à mon puzzle, peut-être la pièce maîtresse car ce que tu oublies dans ton précieux échiquiers c'est que chaque pièce est unique. Nous sommes les fous, n'en déplaise à personne…

Pardon… parce que j'ai été trop loin trop vite (non, ce n'est pas une métaphore…) j'ai voulu ce mail désespéré que je reçois aujourd'hui, débusquer l'animal jusque dans sa tanière et l'en faire sortir mais c'est comme agacer un chien d'un bâton, il finit par mordre, on signe sa condamnation.

Mais surtout sèche tes larmes, je ne supporte pas de savoir que j'en suis la cause, j'avoue t'avoir voulu en colère et provoquant, le passé nous rattrape bien trop vite parfois (don't ask) mais pas larmoyant et désespéré, alors secoue-toi ! Je ne te pousse pas vers la lumière mais je veux que le pantin de Platon quitte enfin sa maudite caverne ! Ne sois plus cette loque que même toi tu méprises !

Et oui tu m'as exaspéré, parce que dans mon monde, la colère engendre la colère et tu n'as pas eu la réponse que j'attendais, quant à l'interlocuteur que je souhaite, je ne peux pas encore te répondre. Je t'en ai juste voulu parce que tu m'as fait te désirer, si misérable que tu puisses être (no offence…) à tel point que je me moquais de savoir si tu étais bien ce vieil homme rondouillard et chauve que tu me décrivais et sur lequel je ne me serais jamais retourné dans la rue, que j'aurais même ignoré sciemment, moi qui ne mérite que l'excellence, c'est scandaleux ! Alors oui, je me contenterai de cela parce que je ne sais plus comment faire autrement, sans personne… mais laisse-moi te haïr pour ça… parfois… un peu.

Tu m'as démasqué mais je n'ai pas menti, je ne veux être aucun sentiment parce que je ne sais que trop comme ils étouffent, comme ils enserrent ta gorge et la prennent sans pitié, comme tu suffoques mais que l'air ne circule plus, comme tes yeux se recouvrent de ce manteau noir et qu'ils s'attaquent à ton estomac pour le broyer lui aussi, parce qu'il en sait trop parce qu'il _ressent_ trop. Alors je ne veux rien être de cet abstrait qui tue.

Tu ne peux jalouser personne… (un peu facile celle-là… lol) tu es un garçon banal avec les mêmes aspirations que n'importe quel autre : tout le monde voudrait être un autre, tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience mais je suis persuadé que quelque part dans le monde quelqu'un pense la même chose de toi, quelqu'un te jalouse pour ce que tu es (certainement pas moi, tu peux en être sûr !) mais quelqu'un t'envie pour ce qu'il pense que tu as et que tu penses ne pas avoir, c'est tellement plus facile d'envier un autre que de regarder autour de soi, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai envié une fois (je sais c'est incroyable !) mais ça ne résout rien, quand je me suis regardé dans ce bon vieux miroir, j'étais toujours moi et j'ai bien dû faire avec, puis j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas si mal puisque je suis exceptionnel.

Est-ce que tu es exceptionnel ? Puisque je ne mérite que ça…

Tu as raison, une blessure qui n'est plus qu'une cicatrice à présent, résidu d'une époque dont je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler de si bon matin. Tu n'auras jamais le plaisir d'une peau veloutée, du moins du côté droit… lol elle s'étend depuis l'aisselle, parcoure mon flanc jusque dans le creux de mon aine, une blessure si intime… est-ce que ça te dégoûte ? Tu as le droit. La cicatrice est belle mais l'endroit est répugnant !

Je ne veux pas être ton _Yehoshuah_, je suis contre toute idée de sacrifice et particulièrement le mien d'ailleurs ! Quel droit ont les hommes d'en désigner un autre pour les sauver tous ? Est-ce qu'on peut fermer les yeux alors que cet homme coure vers sa mort sans frémir ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa vie vaudrait moins que celle d'un autre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tous les autres ne le sauvent pas lui ? Pourquoi un pour des millions mais pas des millions pour un ? J'exècre toute forme de sacrifice, ne m'affuble pas de ton Salut, je ne saurais quoi en faire. Tu n'as donc rien appris de cette guerre meurtrière ?? S'il fallait un sacrifice alors je serais la damnation de tous en sauvant le sacrifié. (l'esprit de contradiction peut-être… lol) Je ne suis pas abnégation, je ne suis pas amour ni un canular, encore moins un imposteur, je suis juste moi et c'est bien assez, crois-moi.

_Si je me trouvais devant ta porte, si j'avais volé jusque là, si tu me trouvais mouillé et frissonnant de froid sur ton paillasson que ferais tu ?_ Je passerais ma main sous tes genoux et l'autre sur tes épaules, je monterais tant bien que mal ton corps rond et flasque (semble-t-il…) jusqu'à la salle de bain tout en ne quittant pas des yeux ces perles translucides ruisselant sur ton crâne chauve. Je t'assiérais sur le rebord de ma large baignoire, tu pleurerais toujours et le tonnerre déchirerait toujours le ciel. Je te déshabillerais, lentement pour ne pas t'effrayer plus encore, n'aie pas peur je n'aurais aucun geste déplacé, mon corps ne réagirait presque pas devant ta glorieuse nudité (J'ai dit presque…).

Je te porterais dans l'eau chaude et parfumée, le caramel, les fleurs, le parfum velouté d'une mangue gorgée de soleil, ton parfum serait le mien. Je te laisserais t'étendre et te détendre et je m'installerais derrière toi, j'avancerais timidement les doigts vers tes cheveux trempés par la pluie (laisse-moi croire que tu en as, juste pour cette fois…) et je te masserais le crâne avec application juste pour que tu n'entendes plus le tonnerre gronder, juste pour que tu ne voies plus les éclairs zébrés, jusqu'à ce que tu ne sentes que le parfum entêtant de ton choix et mes mains danser dans tes cheveux.

Puis lorsque tu serais presque endormis, je te laverais, doucement, juste pour enlever toute trace de pluie et le sillon de tes larmes sur tes joues rougies par la chaleur de la pièce (et peut-être autre chose aussi, peut-être…) Je te sécherais lentement d'une moelleuse serviette douce et chauffée par mes soins pour te revêtir de mon plus beau pyjama de soie verte (désolé je n'ai pas le bonnet assorti…lol). Ensuite je te demanderais de me suivre jusqu'au salon mais tu serais trop fatigué pour marcher alors je te porterais tel le prince que je suis, le tour de rein me pendant au nez, et je t'installerais à la lueur du feu brûlant juste pour toi, j'enfoncerais ton corps dans les plus confortables coussins et je t'apporterais le meilleur chocolat chaud du monde (et je ne plaisante pas, c'est vraiment le meilleur). Et nous resterions là, devant ce feu incandescent donnant une autre profondeur à ton visage que je ne connais pas mais qui m'est égal à présent.

Comment finirions-nous la soirée ? Pas comme tu le penses, je suis un gentleman, n'en déplaise à personne (faut que je renouvelle mon stock je l'ai déjà faîte celle-là !). Tu te serais endormi sur mon précieux sofa alors je t'aurais porté jusqu'au meilleur lit de la maison, le mien évidemment, et je t'aurais posé précautionneusement sur la couche, te bordant comme un tout petit. Je me serais assis sur la chaise à côté du lit et je t'aurais veillé toute la nuit, pour que lorsque tu ouvres un œil ensommeillé tu ne vois que moi prêt à bondir pour te rassurer jusqu'à ce que l'orage cesse. Il aurait cessé et tu serais parti.

Peut-être que c'est moi qui t'écœure à présent autant de mièvrerie chez moi est inhabituelle pour ne pas dire incongrue. Tu me fais de drôle de choses Personne, des choses que tu n'as pas envie que je dise apparemment.

_Un rêve_, ce que je représente pour toi…

Tu es seul, qu'à cela ne tienne, je modifie les règles du jeu… (Ne me hais pas, nous irons à ton rythme) Toujours une question, une réponse mais si j'ai trouvé la bonne question à ta réponse (et ne triche pas !!!) tu devras aller trouver une personne que tu as aimé ou que tu aimes encore (je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie mais tu sembles avoir perdu tout contact extérieur, ai-je raison ?) ou l'appeler avec ce truc moldu, le portable, et parler cinq minutes avec elle qui qu'elle soit et tu devras me raconter ce que tu as ressenti (tu m'en diras ce que tu veux mais au moins une phrase…) Tu as le droit de refuser bien sûr si c'est trop tôt, dans ce cas (tu croyais pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça hein ? lol) en remplacement, tu devras me dire une chose personnelle sur toi.

Ma question : pourquoi l'écaille te fait-elle fantasmer alors qu'elle dégoûte tant de personnes ?

Ma réponse : parce que parfois j'ai envie d'y croire… (rien à voir avec tes cheveux… lol)

Tu me demandes de ne pas te prendre au sérieux dans ce cas tu aurais dû te relire et ne pas cliquer sur _envoyer_, trop tard maintenant ! On ne revient pas en arrière, tu commences à peine à faire un pas… vers moi…

Va, je ne te hais point…

Trouble.

PS : Dis-moi que c'est la langue… lol

PPS : Merci d'avoir demandé…

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	16. Mail 18

**Titre** : Trouble-Personne

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient des **relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs**, à bon entendeur...

**Notes des auteures :** vous nous envoyez beaucoup de messages chaleureux, ils nous font tous un immense plaisir, un grand merci aux reviewers anonymes ...J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours...

Grosses bises à toi mon A-_MIE_...

Voici donc un mail de Personne (Harry)...à Trouble (Draco)

* * *

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Toi...Mon rêve

Date : 18 Novembre 2000 23H47

Un rêve...Le seul...

Oui tu as gagné, je ne te ferais pas l'affront de dire que ce n'est pas la vérité.

Un songe illusoire c'est ce que tu représentes pour moi...Un doux frisson d'inconnu à qui je peux apparaître encore pour un temps, mystérieux et désirable. Tu mets tellement de persévérance pour me tirer hors de mon antre, pour me faire réintégrer la vraie vie que j'en suis bouleversé. Est-ce ce que tu veux ? Être le rêve de Personne ? N'as-tu pas peur que je t'idéalise même si tu représentes l'excellence et la perfection (selon tes critères lol)...Ne crains-tu pas de tomber brutalement du piédestal sur lequel je t'aurais hissé ?

Moi j'ai peur de n'être pas à Ta hauteur...

Il y longtemps que j'évite de rêver pourtant, parce que mes rêves ne sont jamais glorieux, jamais rassurants...Ils me ramènent en des lieux et des temps que je préfère oublier, vers des personnes que j'ai lâchement abandonné pour ne pas être le réceptacle de leurs souvenirs les plus douloureux...

L'oubli est devenu ma seule philosophie, une manière de ne pas exister parce que je n'ai jamais eu le cran de revenir simplement m'asseoir dans la salle pour regarder le spectacle.

Tu as imposé à notre jeu une nouvelle règle, j'en suis profondément Troublé...Cette fois tu as trouvé la question correspondant à ma réponse, je dois donc me résoudre à faire ce que cette fichu loi toute neuve implique.

Pourtant tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai ressenti à cette simple demande, je ne suis pas courageux je te l'ai déjà dit, ne m'oblige pas à le devenir... Au creux de mon ventre combattent, peur, nausée, douleur à l'idée de faire ce à quoi tu me contrains... Je sais que même si je possédais cet appareil moldu dont tu parles je serais incapable de le faire fonctionner pour contacter la seule personne que je désirerais retrouver... Simplement parce que cette personne ne serait pas heureuse de m'entendre, et ma phrase est un doux euphémisme...Pourquoi te demande-tu ?... Parce qu'elle me hait, elle ressent à mon encontre une aversion sans nom et sans fin, une animosité tellement ancienne que je n'en sais même plus le fondement...

Je la méritais peut être cette haine, je l'ai blessé, piétiné et ignoré, bafoué alors que peut être... il voulait juste que je lui prenne la main...

Je ne peux pas accéder à ta demande... je ne survivrais pas une énième fois...

Je dois donc te confier quelque chose de moi, de personnel...Je vais me dévoiler sans pudeur aucune, me déshabiller lentement, m'effeuillant maladroitement comme la pire des stripteaseuses...Voilà, je ne suis ni chauve, ni bedonnant. J'ai des cheveux, beaucoup... Et tu ne risqueras pas de tour de rein en me soulevant dans tes bras, à moins que tu ne sois vraiment petit et frêle lol. Voilà un autre morceau que j'ajoute à ton passe-temps de carton...En fait je t'en ai offert deux ce soir...Tu commence à trop en connaître à mon propos, il va falloir que je sois meilleur joueur...Tu ne pourras que me féliciter pour cela non ?

Tu m'aimerais exceptionnel parce que tu dis ne mériter que cela... Je ne le suis pas, je ne suis qu'une exception, c'est très différent, une exception c'est l'épine qui vous ronge la plante du pied, c'est l'anomalie déplaisante que l'on contemple de loin pour qu'elle ne vous contamine pas. Etre une exception c'est être exclu sans réserve, même lorsque les regards se veulent bienveillants à votre égard, ils vous isolent mieux qu'une geôle glaciale par leur compassion imbécile, par leur prévenance encombrante. Je suis cela, l'exception qui ne confirme rien, juste le pion rouge sur un échiquier d'ivoire, celui qui porte les espoirs de chacun mais avec lequel personne ne veut jouer parce qu'il dérangerait la partie. Et toi ? Aura tu le cran de soulever le pion écarlate, joueras-tu pour de vrai avec lui ? Essaieras-tu de l'aimer ou te faudra-il une dérogation pour que tu oses le tirer de sa fâcheuse impopularité ?

Tu m'as déjà donné la réponse je crois, en acceptant de me sauver de cette hypothétique tempête qui m'aurait échoué devant ta porte. Je ne peux qu'être jaloux des tendres attentions que tu m'aurais prodigué alors, même si elles n'étaient que virtuelles. Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais cru qu'une promiscuité de cette sorte me terroriserait, que je m'enfuirais à ton contact, moi qui en ai si peu et depuis si longtemps, et je me suis surpris à sentir mon estomac se révulser d'envie en t'imaginant me toucher avec cette délicate retenue, en fermant les yeux je pouvais presque sentir tes doigts m'effleurer avec légèreté. Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le désir de l'autre quel qu'il soit, pourtant le tien je le trouve juste rassurant. Tu me dis que le sexe peut être doux, je ne peux que te croire sur parole et l'imaginer (tu te moques en ce moment, j'en suis certain...pourtant c'est moi qui te trouble cette fois...)... je suis en cette matière bien trop novice pour en avoir testé toutes les facettes et les possibilités... La réclusion s'applique à l'ensemble des rapports humains, sexe y compris, mais je me suffis à moi-même et les fantasmes qui me portent aux confins du plaisir me comblent puisque je n'ai connus qu'eux. On ne peut pas regretter ce que l'on a refusé sciemment n'est ce pas ?

Tu me dis de ne plus me répandre (sans jeu de mot aucun lol), tu as raison c'est indigne, alors je vais cesser de te prendre pour le psy que je n'aurais jamais...Merci pour tout docteur Freud (Lacan plutôt ?) Même si mon trouble est toujours présent je composerais avec lui, je le laisserais me déstabiliser, m'envahir jusqu'à me posséder après Je me débrouillerais avec mes remords...

Recommençons ou plutôt continuons notre partie...

Que représente _cette écaille de reptile, pourquoi me fait-elle fantasmer_ ? C'est une question brulante, horriblement personnelle, terriblement blessante, pourtant je ne peux m'y soustraire... Cette écaille est pour moi identique à une photo que je regarderais avec envie en sachant qu'elle ne représente qu'un passé douloureux, pas le rêve qui embellit mes nuits. Elle cristallise mon chagrin, celui que je ressens chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute quand je la contemple...Pourtant elle n'a jamais été source d'un quelconque bonheur, juste de regret et de culpabilité, elle me rappelle à ma condition d'esclave de mon souvenir...Elle me torture en disant que j'ai fait souffrir dans sa chair celui qu'elle représente. Ce que je redoutais le plus est arrivé insidieusement, lorsque je la contemple elle m'envoie des bouffées d'envie pour cet homme en colère, elle brûle mon corps pour cet _autre _qui ne voudra jamais de moi...On ne désire jamais mieux que ce que l'on ne peut posséder, il est celui là...Celui à qui j'aimerais dire juste pardon...

Ce songe avorté sera ma punition, mon cruel châtiment, je l'accepte parce que je ne peux rien faire d'autre... Il m'a probablement déjà oublié...

_Parce que parfois j'ai envie d'y croire..._Tu as envie de croire en moi, en nous ? Tu as envie de croire que tu pourrais me faire changer d'avis et qu'un jour je courrais vers toi, qu'un jour nous deviendrons amis...Plus peut être...Qu'un jour je me blottirais contre toi et te laisserais m'emporter pour que tu me fasses toutes ces choses interdites que je ne connais pas, mais qui m'embrouillent l'esprit lorsque tu me les décris... Tu as a envie de croire que nous nous plairons envers et contre tout, contre tous...

Juste une question...Qu'est qui t'as fait penser que je préférais les garçons ? Rien dans mes mails ne faisait allusion à cela, pas le moindre sous-entendu, te fies tu toujours à ton instinct infaillible ?

Voici la suite de notre petit jeu : N'oublie que ta nouvelle règle s'applique également à toi, j'ai été honnête dans mes réponses si pénibles soient elle...Continue de l'être avec moi...

Ma question : Qu'a représentée pour toi la dernière guerre ?

Ma réponse : _des maux de ventre..._

A toi mon Trouble sentimental...(ne t'en défende...)

Personne

Ps : j'ai ressenti un plaisir physique en lisant ton mail et j'en suis resté très désorienté...

PPs : L'endroit n'est pas répugnant, Il est juste délicieusement indécent... je crois que je passerais le bout de ma langue sur le début de ta cicatrice, juste au creux de ton aisselle et je descendrais très lentement, en laissant sur elle un sillon humide jusqu'à atteindre la naissance de l'aine, tu sentirais alors la petite boule de métal réchauffée par ma salive qui roulerais sensuellement sur ta chair abimée puis je remonterais en sens inverse toujours en suçant et en léchant doucement ta peau jusqu'à ce que ce souvenir efface l'autre, celui qui t'a fait souffrir...


	17. Mail 19

**Titre** : Trouble-Personne

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient des **relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs**, à bon entendeur...

**Note aux Lecteurs** : Juste une petite note explicative suite à certaines de vos reviews pour simplement dire qu'il est vrai que les indices que nous laissons sur l'un et l'autre pourraient leur permettre de deviner aisément qui est à l'autre bout de l'écran, toutefois, il est facile pour nous d'additionner tous les indices et d'en conclure que c'est Harry et Draco parce que nous, nous savons qui est qui mais si l'on se met à leur place, internet est tellement vaste et ils ne savent même pas de quelle partie du monde ils viennent, comment ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que c'est Draco ou Harry à l'autre bout??

Je pense que pour eux c'est tout simplement inconcevable et pour deux raisons : l'une que j'ai déjà évoquée est que internet est tellement vaste que trouver exactement la personne (sans jeu de mot... lol) à l'autre bout (et en plus par hasard et sur un chat de quidditch) paraît vraiment irréel et l'autre raison, ce sont les relations qu'entretenaient Harry et Draco à l'époque, il serait complètement aberrant pour eux de pouvoir se parler de la sorte sachant qui ils sont.

Lorsqu'ils sont sur internet et qu'ils s'envoient ces mails, ils n'y pensent pas du tout tellement c'est inconcevable... en tous cas pour le moment...

Ce serait vraiment un hasard démentiel si c'était le cas... lol

Un énorme merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs qui suivent les aventures de nos chéris toutes les semaines!

Merci à toi ma belle d'écrire avec moi et de partager ton talent!

**Ceci est un mail de Trouble (Draco) à Personne (Harry)**

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : QUI ???

Date : 19 Novembre 2000 14h00

Comment oses-tu ?? Comment tu oses me parler d'un autre après toutes ces mièvres confidences ? Qui est-il ? Le jouet d'une vie passé ? Le catalyseur de ton indécence ? Le défouloir de ces pulsions animales que tu dis ne pas ressentir ? Tu dis que tu rêves de moi ? Foutaise !! C'est lui qui hante tes rêveries éveillées et je ne suis pas un ersatz, je suis un premier choix ! Tu n'as pas joué le jeu, tu l'as perdu même, pire tu as triché ! Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu joues c'est avec lui ! Et je refuse d'être un autre pour qui que ce soit ! Je refuse de plier devant ce jeu malsain pour être ce fantôme dont tu rêves, parce que ce n'est pas moi ton rêve, ton rêve c'est quand je suis lui, ce n'est même pas un rêve, c'est une fièvre qui me rend malade !

Tu ne te rends pas compte n'est-ce pas ? Que tu n'es pas le seul à t'être répandu servilement sur des niaiseries que j'avais juré de bannir ! Réalises-tu ce frisson de dégoût qui me traverse alors que je te désirais offert sous mes doigts et que toi tu rêvais aux doigts d'un autre ? Pendant que je me livrais comme jamais je n'aurais dû, ce n'était pas mon corps mais le sien que tu imaginais ? Tu m'as sali ! Corps et âmes, tu as souillé mes fantasmes, tu as perverti mon corps pour en faire celui d'un autre, détourné songes et confidences pour construire ta chimère et cet acide versé sciemment dans ma gorge me révulse. Etait-ce sur _son_ aine que ta langue glissait sensuellement, était-ce _sa_ peau échauffée par une bille de métal conquérante ? Etait-ce _son_ flanc sous tes doigts ? Lui as-tu greffé cette cicatrice qui m'appartient ? Est-ce que tu comprends que jamais plus je ne pourrais être sûr que c'est à moi que tu écris, que c'est moi que tu vois, que c'est moi que tu veux toucher ? Tu réalises que tu m'as enlevé tout cela, sevrer brutalement puis trahi sans vergogne, comment peux-tu même oser l'écrire ? Depuis notre premier échange, depuis nos minces descriptions jusqu'aux confessions impudiques, maintenant sans valeur et déplacées, ça a toujours été lui.

Tu n'as pas trouvé la bonne question, mais je ne peux te la livrer pour des raisons qui me sont propres, tu vois moi aussi j'ai triché. Alors je joue le jeu cette fois, je te révèle une chose personnelle : j'ai pris un amant l'autre soir, une soirée où j'étais convié. Il était beau, je crois, brun, une peau lisse qui dansait sous la mienne, je l'ai amené chez moi, dans mon lit, sous mes draps, je me rappelle que ses yeux brillaient mais je ne me souviens plus de leur couleur, parce qu'à partir du moment où il a posé sa main sur moi, j'ai fermé les yeux pour que ce soit toi. Et il m'a caressé partout en des endroits que je ne savais pas sensibles, il a embrassé mon corps jusqu'au bout du plaisir comme si j'étais un Dieu, il m'a vénéré, il a bu à la source la précieuse liqueur de vie et je me suis perdu en lui jusqu'à l'extase.

Alors non, ta question n'est pas la bonne, je n'avais pas envie de croire en nous.

Est-ce que j'ai peur du piédestal sur lequel tu dis m'avoir placé ? Non, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas moi là haut alors qu'ai-je vraiment à craindre ? Pourtant je te concède une chose, personne n'est à ma hauteur.

Tu me demandes comment je savais que ta préférence allait à l'homme, je ne le savais pas, tout ce dont j'étais certain était que _ma_ préférence allait aux hommes et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, mon charme aurait nécessairement agi.

Je pense que tu es courageux mais qu'il faut simplement te rappeler comment l'être, tu as dû perdre le mode d'emploi sur le chemin. Cet homme que tu as blessé et haï, cet homme que je suis pour toi quelques secondes à travers nos échanges, il faut du courage pour admettre avoir besoin de lui dire pardon. Alors vas-y, les hommes sont friands d'excuses et aiment en voir d'autres à genou devant eux (chastement agenouillés, cela va de soi…), même s'il ne pardonne pas, il t'aura regardé et apprécié un court instant pour t'être humilié. Une chose que vous aurez en commun probablement…

L'amertume ne me sied pas, c'est un fait.

_On ne désire jamais mieux que ce que l'on ne peut posséder, il est celui là..._ Moi j'aurais été mieux ! Alors garde ton écaille, elle ne m'intrigue plus, elle me fait vomir comme le serpent qu'elle représente, comme le Serpent qui nous a asservi tant d'années, celui qui a corrompu les hommes, celui qui était mieux que tous. Ne me crains-tu pas ? Peut-être suis-je ce démon d'écailles au sang glacial, celui qui aime torturer ses proies jusqu'à ce qu'elles se soumettent et supplient pour leur délivrance ? Peut-être que je suis celui qui aime voir hurler les enfants, ceux qui n'ont pas encore quitté le sein de leur mère qu'ils se tordent de douleur sous ma baguette ? Peut-être que j'empile les cadavres dans les tréfonds caverneux de mon jardin d'agrément.

La dernière guerre, c'est ce qu'elle représente pour moi. La dernière, l'apaisement de l'angoisse indicible qui te pourrit les os, le soulagement des cris qui meurtrissent la chair. La délivrance, l'anonyme, le libre arbitre, un choix. Elle représente tellement de choses, des pertes aussi, une perte parmi d'autre, une qui ne compterait pas pour beaucoup, d'ailleurs est-ce qu'elle comptait pour moi ? Je ne saurais même pas t'en fournir la réponse, c'est une perte par la négative, la sensation d'avoir manqué le dernier train, une perte qui n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, c'est simplement un vide, un creux qui s'est formé sans que l'on s'y attende.

Freud, Lacan ou un Autre, finalement c'est peut-être moi Personne.

La question à ta réponse : ce que l'absence de l'autre provoque en toi ou peut-être les résidus de la dernière guerre. Avant j'aurais probablement songé à ton désir brûlant pour mon corps mais ça n'est plus d'actualité. Préserve cette innocence que tu me refuses, je ne me moque pas. Je t'aurais appris lentement, patiemment, comment jouer du corps d'un autre comme d'un instrument qui n'existe pas. Je t'aurais enseigné le solfège avec impatience, un son pour chaque note et une note à chaque son. Je t'aurais appris à le tenir, ton précieux instrument, à le polir, en prendre soin, le protéger. Je t'aurais offert ta première partition d'une main tremblante et nous aurions joué lentement le morceau, quelque canards et quelques maladresses, celles d'une première fois mais tu aurais été chanceux, ton professeur est un virtuose, nos doigts auraient dansé comme nos corps sur cette composition originale, nos bouches auraient fredonné timidement quelques paroles inventées au début, pour finalement achever cette ballade, satisfaction et plaisir intense d'une harmonie quasi parfaite, que nous aurions répétée encore et encore. Je t'aurais tout appris mais l'élève aurait sans doute dépassé le maître.

Tu veux jouer ? Alors joue-moi, joue-le, puisque que je ne peux être que lui ! Invente-lui ma vie si c'est ce que tu veux ! Il ne sera jamais meilleur que moi, tu es aveugle si tu ne vois pas ça !

Ta question : qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour lui que tu ne feras jamais pour moi ?

Ma réponse : un tour du monde en voilier.

Si tu le retrouves, est-ce que tu lui parleras de moi ?

Je suis ravi de savoir que tu as des cheveux ! Quelques poils, ça change un homme c'est indiscutable ! Je regrette un peu tes rondeurs confortables car si j'aime les ventres plats et fermes, le tien m'était devenu presque familier.

Trouble.

PS : je savais que c'était sur la langue !

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	18. Mail 20

**Titre** : Trouble-Personne

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette fic contient des **relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs**, à bon entendeur...

**Notes des auteures : **Vous nous avez laissé tellement de reviews que nous en sommes encore toute surprise nous qui pensions que notre petite histoire n'intéresserait personne, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de vous lire...Merci à toutes et tous....

Voici donc le mail de la semaine, leur relation s'approfondie doucement et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises...bonne lecture...

_**Voici donc un mail de Personne (Harry)...à Trouble (Draco)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Pardon...

Date : 21 Novembre 2000 20H12

Je voulais te confier ma plus grande fêlure et je t'ai blessé. Je crois que je ne suis bon qu'à ça, finalement Attila ce n'est pas toi, tu t'es trompé de Personne (là où je passe les sentiments ne renaissent pas lol)...J'ai piétiné de façon éhontée tes confidences (Non pas des niaiseries... décidément nous n'employons pas le même vocabulaire...) alors qu'elles m'avaient émues plus qu'aucune autre ne l'avait jamais fait.

_Je ne te hais point_ avais-tu dit dans ton avant dernier mail, je crois que maintenant la négation est de trop. Que faut il que je fasse pour te persuader que non tu n'es pas un ersatz, que tu ne le seras jamais, comment te convaincre de ma bonne foi ?

Te parler de cet homme t'as énervé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en éprouver une vague satisfaction, enfin pas vraiment vague. Ta déferlante de reproches m'a touchée parce qu'elle dit que tu commences à tenir à moi...vraiment. Que tu veux toujours être mon non-ami, que des sentiments que je ne désirais pas, que je repoussais de toutes mes forces, commencent à éclore entre nous, que grâce à toi je me sens moins isolé, que tu m'aides avec ton agressive affection et ta tendre colère, à renaître.

Je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris, cet autre qui te révulse, que tu me reproches, n'est pas toi, même si dans la susceptibilité, la hargne et la perfection vous vous ressemblez étrangement. Oui vous avez des points communs et je ne te cache pas que peut-être c'est ce qui m'a attiré au tout début de nos échanges, mais seulement au début. Tu possèdes, même si ce terme te fait hurler de rage, une humanité et une tendresse qu'il n'aura jamais. Lui ne m'aurait jamais sauvé. Il ne m'aurait jamais tendu la main et maintenu au dessus du précipice ou je brulais de m'abîmer...

Je vais te raconter quelque chose... Quelque chose que je ne voulais pas te dévoiler mais qui, en ces circonstances, te permettra de comprendre que tu es plus pour moi que cet homme, que peut être c'est lui qui devient dans mon esprit un substitut de celui que tu es. Sache qu'à part la haine qu'il me crachait régulièrement au visage il ne m'a jamais prodigué d'autres attentions, à ta différence...Je l'ai peut être embellit avec le temps, tu sais comme les prisonniers qui s'attachent à leur tourmenteur jusqu'à en éprouver un amour malsain, peut être que ma culpabilité m'a forcé à l'idéaliser, lui pour qui je n'ai été qu'un infâme ennemi, une déplaisante épine...

Apres ce mail si rageur et douloureux que tu viens de m'envoyer, j'ai pensé beaucoup à toi, à nous, à notre relation, il y a combien de temps que nous nous envoyons des mails, des semaines, des mois...Je n'ai pas compté, il me semble que cela fait encore bien plus longtemps que ça...

Je me souviens pourtant du jour exact.

Lorsque tu m'as contacté sur le chat de _Livequidditch_ ce soir là j'avais décidé que c'était la dernière fois que je m'y rendais. Pourquoi mon désespoir m'y a-t-il conduit une ultime fois ? Aucune idée... ma potion était prête, j'avais décidé d'en terminer avec ma solitude et ces questions lancinantes pour lesquelles je n'aurais jamais de réponses, décidé d'en finir avec tous les regrets que j'éprouvais, avec la honte de n'avoir été que ce qu'on me demandait d'être, de n'avoir jamais fait l'effort d'être un autre, moins conforme mais plus vivant, plus en accord avec moi-même...

Voilà quel était mon état d'esprit à ce moment là. Et, alors que je me noyais encore un bref instant dans la douloureuse inconscience de ce chat sur lequel je n'étais qu'un spectateur passif, il y a eu ton pseudo d'un vert fluorescent qui s'est affiché et ce _« toc. toc ? Y a quelqu'un ou y a Personne... »_ (Une blague pourrie mais tellement toi) qui a retenu mon regard et m'a accroché...Mon doigt a hésité tu sais... Perdu au-dessus des touches il tremblait, parce que d'un coté il y avait le verre remplis du liquide ambré qui m'attirait inexorablement me promettant enfin la quiétude à laquelle j'aspirais et sur l'écran toi, qui avais choisi ce moment là(le plus mauvais ou le meilleur ? je ne saurais dire) pour me bousculer, me harponner. Je fixais le clavier, puis le verre, puis le clavier...Puis...je crois que lorsque j'ai appuyé sur les touches pour te répondre _« oui... Personne... » _Je crois qu'à cette seconde précise... La boule qui obstruait ma gorge a explosée enfin et les larmes qui m'inondaient brouillaient tellement ma vue que j'ai du m'y reprendre à trois fois pour lire le _« Enfin »_ qui clignotait sur mon écran...

Ton _enfin_ m'a sauvé Trouble...Tu m'as sauvé...

Tu es le premier à avoir accompli un tel geste pour moi, sans rien en attendre, sans que je sois le jouet d'une quelconque transaction. Peut être qu'avant que je ne le comprenne mes barrières se sont fissurées ce jour là, parce que c'était un jour important et que comme cadeau je t'ai reçu en échange de _moi..._

Ça n'a pas été facile je te le concède, tu t'es imposé pourtant...

Il y eu tous ces mois où je renâclais pour que tu n'approfondisses pas nos rapports, ces moments de doutes où je te répondais avec agressivité et aigreur, ces semaines ensuite où je ne te répondais plus du tout mais toi tu t'es accroché à moi avec une obstination exaspérée, m'inondant de mails que j'essayais d'ignorer. Ton opiniâtreté m'a fait craquer et je te suis revenu parce que devant ton patient harcèlement je ne pouvais que céder...

Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à me croire, mais en tout cas tu ne remplaceras jamais personne, tu es juste toi, trouble et mystérieux, tendre et colérique, présent avant tout et c'est de toi que j'ai un ardent besoin, pas d'un autre. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que tu représentes je te l'avoue, mais mes songes ont pris une direction différente depuis que j'accepte l'importance que tu prends dans ma vie. Mon ordinateur est devenu grâce à (à cause de...) nos échanges le totem devant lequel je me liquéfie d' angoisse en attendant le petit hibou qui m'apportera une miette de toi, de ta fureur, de ton humour, de ta tendre amitié, de ton insupportable prétention aussi...mais même ça je m'y suis habitué... Je ne te dirais pas ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi, c'est confus encore et terriblement personnel mais sache que tu évoques pour moi bien plus que quelques mots épars sur un écran. Sache aussi que je ne te refuse pas mon innocence, je n'oserais simplement pas t'offrir un présent si minable toi qui connais visiblement la félicité des rapports fugaces et jouissifs...

Pourtant si j'avais du apprendre le solfège je crois que j'aurais aimé t'avoir comme professeur...

J'ai une question pour toi (en dehors de notre petit jeu...) Cet homme avec qui tu as fais l'amour avec tant de passion, as-tu vraiment imaginé que c'était moi ? Ou ne peux-tu t'empêcher de te perdre au creux de couches occasionnelles dans des bras qui sont juste accueillants ? Es-tu de ceux qui papillonnent pour le plaisir d'une furtive jouissance ? Ne crois pas que je sois agacé par ce que tu m'as raconté, juste un peu surpris, je ne me permettrais pas de t'en vouer grief, je ne m'en sens pas le droit mais fait tout de même attention à toi, tu pourrais t'égarer, peut être même te perdre, dans ce genre de divertissement pernicieux...

Tu me demandes »_ Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour lui que tu ne feras jamais pour moi ? »_ Juste m'humilier pour obtenir son pardon, toi tu n'as rien à me pardonner. Mais je ne crois pas que la réponse te satisfasse, trop simple et biaisée. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je pense que ce serait simplement aller à sa rencontre, parce que lui sait déjà qui je suis, il ne sera pas surpris, ni déçu, je n'aurais aucune crainte, il me déteste déjà...Je ne pourrais jamais me présenter devant toi, mon apparence, ma personnalité, tout ce que je suis est si banal que je tremblerais de lire dans tes yeux du dégout et de la déception. Parce que tu es exigeant et tyrannique je ne supporterais pas ton jugement sévère, et comme tu ne mérites que le meilleur, l'excellence, je sais qu'à tes yeux je ne pourrais jamais être cela...

_Un tour du monde en voilier_. Est-ce ce que tu feras lorsque tu en auras fini avec moi et mes lancinantes interrogations ? Est-ce ce que tu m'offres pour ne pas _croire en nous_ ? Est-ce que la fin de la guerre a été pour toi si douloureuse que tu as du t'éloigner un temps de notre monde pour te reconstruire, pour te guérir de cette perte qui a l'air de t'avoir tellement ébranlée. Finalement tu n'es pas plus honnête que je ne le suis...

Ta question justement et cette fois j'aimerais que tu ne triches pas sinon le jeu n'aura plus lieu d'être... Quelle est (qui est ?) cette perte qui t'as visiblement blessée pendant la guerre ?

Ma réponse : Toi...

Te devrais-je des honoraires Dr ?

Personne

Ps Protège toi ! Les amants occasionnels peuvent être porteurs de cadeaux empoisonnés.

PPs Peut être que j'irais me jeter à ses pieds pour un pardon qu'il ne m'accordera pas et je pourrais ainsi clore cette partie de ma vie... (S'il ne me tue pas...)

PPPs C'était seulement ta peau que je caressais avec volupté, seulement la tienne...


	19. Mail 21

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Notes des auteures** : Merci à tous et toutes pour vos sublimes reviews, vous nous comblez!

Voici donc la réponse (de) Trouble (Draco) à Personne (Harry)... et un jeu de mot pourri, un! lol (désolée c'est compulsif! lol)

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Confusion

Date : 1er décembre 2000 0h38

Comment peux-tu t'aplatir ainsi ? N'as-tu donc aucune dignité ? Où est passée cette estime de soi à laquelle je recoure tant (Non, pas tout le temps ! Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas grommeler ?!!) ? Tu m'as menti. A ma question tu as menti, tu m'as dit que tu ne t'humilierais pas pour obtenir mon pardon comme tu le ferais pour lui, et regarde ce que tu fais ! Tu es littéralement à plat ventre contre ton putain de sol, prêt à me lécher les bottes si je te le demandais alors que tu devrais vouloir me cogner et me dire que personne n'a le droit de te parler ainsi ! Tu devrais me conspuer et me demander qui je suis pour oser !

Je suis fatigué de me battre seul, je suis épuisé de tes confessions adorables et révoltantes à la fois, je suis las de ce bout de toi que tu me refuses, exténué de ce chapelet de mails qui finalement ne signifie peut-être rien… Je ne suis pas homme à me livrer, tu sais, même si je t'ai tenu de long discours sur le sujet, je crois que mon esprit tordu (la seule fois où je l'admettrais, profites-en bien…) a simplement voulu te contredire, te prouver l'inverse de ce que tu penses, pour te dominer. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. C'est jouissif de dominer les autres, de les voir se soumettre, s'aplatir, ça procure le frisson d'une importance feinte et inexistante en réalité pourtant avec toi, je n'ai pas ce frisson dominateur, cette exultation délirante qui m'excite parfois, je l'avoue. Toi, je veux que tu me tiennes tête, je veux que tu me défies, que tu me craches au visage que mon arrogance te rend malade et que tu sauras me faire taire au besoin, je voudrais que tu ne sois plus ces mots noirs et froids éparpillés sur un écran vide. L'autre soir, lorsque j'ai lu ton mail, j'avais envie… (j'espère que tu souffres d'une affection grave qui influe sur la mémoire… mieux encore, j'espère que tu ne liras pas ce mail !) de te serrer contre moi. Je suis coupable de pensées bien trop chastes, tu en es le seul fautif !

Je ne te hais pas et Merlin sait combien j'ai essayé mais je ne te hais pas (et je ne suis ni affectueux ni tendre !!! Que ce soit clair entre nous !!), je suis confus, déstabilisé. Tu dis que je ne suis pas lui mais que lui est moi, quelle différence ? Je ne veux pas être un autre ni qu'un autre soit moi.

Ces derniers temps je me suis dit que tout était plus simple avant, je me suis dit que peut-être tes premiers mails étaient les plus justes, on ne gagne rien à approfondir, on souffre c'est tout. Etait-ce bien là ta thèse ?

Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui ne comprend rien ! J'ai l'étrange impression parfois que nous ne vivons pas sur la même planète toi et moi. Je n'ai ramené personne (j'aurais bien aimé ceci dit… lol) chez moi, juste mon vieux parapluie (et nous n'avons rien fait !!!) je te voulais enragé et furieux, je te voulais jaloux et odieux. Je n'ai eu personne (malheureusement… oui les jeux de mots pourris s'accumulent sans même que je le veuille…) depuis… est-ce que j'ose ? Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai eu personne depuis le 31 octobre 2000… Et pour ta gouverne je me protège toujours ainsi que mon partenaire d'un soir puisqu'il y a rarement eu plus de quelques jours, et je fais régulièrement le test ! Satisfait ? Je voulais que tu te révoltes, que tu aies envie de me frapper pour avoir pris du plaisir avec un autre que toi mais non bien sûr, ce n'est pas toi, toi tu préfères ramper ! Tu jubilais de me savoir jaloux et moi je voulais t'écorcher, te blesser parce que tu pensais à l'autre… (et tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas susceptible (non je ne le suis pas !!) j'aurais pu croire qu'un bref instant que tu me prenais pour une putain…)

J'ai pris du plaisir dans quelques bras, souvent, je ne le nie pas mais certaines choses ont changé.

Et si tu veux aller au fond des choses (humour quand tu nous tiens…lol), ce soir là, j'aurais pu rentrer avec lui, il n'était pas très subtil mais il savait ce qu'il voulait. Un point sur lequel je ne t'ai pas menti : j'ai fermé les yeux quand il a posé sa main sur ma hanche à cette soirée dans un couloir sombre et trop richement décoré, même pour moi, et j'ai imaginé que c'était toi, vraiment, puis je les ai rouverts et tu n'étais pas là, alors je suis rentré, seul. Gausse-toi tu l'as bien mérité ! Mais sache que c'est plus que ma fierté que tu as blessé…

Tu crois vraiment que tu lirais le dégoût dans mes yeux alors que j'ai flatté les replis disgracieux de ton ventre imaginaire, que j'ai baisé ce crane informe et nu, que je t'ai porté à bout de bras jusqu'à ma chambre du moins virtuellement ? Après ces mails, ces niaiseries (j'insiste !) tu crois vraiment ? Tu vois c'est peut-être la preuve que tu n'as pas encore dissocié ce fantôme de ton passé de moi, alors quoi maintenant ?

Laisse-moi te parler de l'excellence, ce n'est pas une valeur ni une aptitude, l'excellence c'est comme la beauté, elle se trouve dans les yeux de celui qui regarde (pour ce qui nous intéresse bien entendu, puisque je reste le meilleur dans à peu près tout ce que ton esprit imaginera !) la phrase n'est pas de moi mais elle résume tout je crois : peut-être que mes critères d'excellence correspondent à tes critères de misérabilisme, qui es-tu pour juger ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars toujours perdant ? Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas une chance ? Je voudrais que tu te battes, simplement, comme je voulais que tu me demandes le retour de mon hibou… L'excellence est effectivement ce que je mérite mais toi, quelle est ton excellence ? Beaucoup de questions auxquelles tu ne dois pas vraiment répondre pourtant je m'interroge sans cesse, qu'a-t-il pu se passer dans ta vie pour avoir une si piètre opinion de toi-même ? Est-ce que c'est _lui_, l'autre ? Je serre les poings contre mon clavier, j'avoue, je suis déchiré entre l'envie de savoir et celle de déloger ce fantasme pour me glisser en toi. (ok, pas très subtil, j'avoue… lol) Parfois j'ai simplement envie de retrouver ce monstre qui t'a blessé si profondément.

Non, c'est faux, en fait, tu veux que je te dise, j'aimerais que tu retrouves cet homme qui devient moi, j'aimerais que tu t'humilies devant lui et qu'il te déteste plus qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, j'aimerais que tu en reviennes détruit, complètement, je pourrais ainsi te reconstruire, pierre par pierre, je t'apprendrais comment ressentir ces choses interdites que tu n'oses pas nommer, je t'apprendrais comment disséquer chacune de mes paroles à ton adresse, comment comprendre au-delà de cette prétention dont tu m'affubles mais qui n'est qu'une flagrante objectivité. (Sois honnête !)

Est-ce que je t'ai sauvé ce soir-là ? Peut-être que non… peut-être que tu n'aurais pas avalé cette potion, peut-être qu'un autre t'aurait « harponné » (pas très flatteur tu reconnais… si je suis le harponneur, ça fait de toi une baleine… lol nous avions établi que ton ventre était parfait ! Bonjour l'image mentale ! lol) peut-être que tu n'avais pas besoin d'être sauvé, peut-être que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé… Tu m'imputes quelque chose qui n'est pas de mon fait. Ce n'était que le hasard, une coïncidence, je n'avais pas les yeux braqués sur ton verre de mort quand je t'ai sonné, je n'avais aucune idée de qui tu étais, un concours de circonstances c'est tout. Est-ce que tu le regrettes ? Est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je ne te sonne pas ce soir là ? Tu dis que mon « enfin » t'a sauvé de la mort, mais a-t-il sauvé ta vie ?

Ton innocence est une douce mélodie à l'oreille d'un virtuose. Ne la dénigre jamais ! Je t'imagine si beau quand tu fais l'amour. J'imagine parfaitement le privilège de ce visage sublime déformé par le plaisir d'une bouche câline. Sais-tu que tout le monde n'est pas beau à l'instant précis ? Certains sont d'une laideur terrifiante lorsque l'orgasme les surprend, le visage contorsionné comme s'ils souffraient mille morts, la voix éraillée d'un chat coincé sous les roues d'une voiture moldue mais toi je suis certain que tu es magnifique, tes joues doivent rougir adorablement à la moindre caresse appuyée, une caresse que tu ne connais pas encore, une caresse intime de la main d'un autre.

Je t'entends penser, tu te dis que tu as déjà expérimenté les cajoleries de ta main, la gauche ? La droite ? Mais lorsqu'une autre main que la tienne fait vibrer ton corps, c'est tellement bon ! Tes yeux doivent briller d'une lueur pécheresse qui rendrait fou les plus sages ! Avec moi, ils brilleraient de reconnaissance (je suis excellent ne l'oublions pas…) de passion, de luxure, tu supplierais des choses sans savoir vraiment quoi, tu en aurais même besoin, physiquement, sans savoir à quoi t'attendre. Tes lèvres seraient gonflées de mes baisers un peu violents, un peu tendres, d'avoir attendu, de vouloir te combler, tes mains ne sauraient pas où se poser alors timidement, tu les poserais dans un endroit sûr, ma taille, mes épaules, tu n'oserais aucun touché intime alors que j'apprendrais ton corps de mes doigts, de ma bouche, de ma langue, même de mes dents si tu me laissais... Tu retiendrais les sons à la barrière de tes lèvres, ces sons délicieux qui raviveraient mon désir que je n'aurais pu retenir en te voyant offert mais je voudrais t'entendre déclamer ton plaisir, je te mordrais un peu trop fort pour qu'enfin tu gémisses. Est-ce que tu le ferais pour moi ? Est-ce que tu me dirais que c'est bon ? Que tu voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais ? Est-ce que tu me dirais tout ce dont tu as envie, pour que je te comble d'une première mélodie parfaite ?

Au moment le plus fort, je voudrais que tu voies tes yeux perdus dans quelque chose dont tu ignores encore tout…

Je m'égare souvent dans cette fantaisie où je ne t'apprends pas seulement les gestes décousus et simples qui mènent au plaisir mais aussi à soi à travers l'autre… Tu vois, ton innocence, Merlin, efface-moi ce mail ! Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'elle représente… quand bien même je pourrais, l'accepterais-tu ?

Tu n'as pas trouvé la bonne question. Un tour en voilier, c'est ce qu'on m'a empêché de faire à 16 ans, en sixième année d'internat, je voulais partir, un tour du monde en voilier, j'aurais tellement aimé… mais si tu me laisses te harponner (il n'y a aucun jeu de mot ici, je préfère être clair… lol) alors je t'emmènerais peut-être avec moi… un jour…

Ta question est si personnelle, mais soit, je ne me déroberais pas cette fois. Cette perte était une figure déterminante de la guerre qui faisait rage en Ecosse… (et ce n'était pas Dumbledore, gros dégoûtant !! lol), tu comprendras que je ne puisse te donner un nom ou il faudrait que toi aussi tu m'en donnes un…

_Toi_… tellement de réponses possibles, tellement de question auxquelles j'aimerais que cette réponse corresponde que je n'ose pas formuler d'ultime interrogation… Est-ce que ce serait ce que tu crains le plus ?

Et je te fais grâce des honoraires, je suis si riche que je ne saurais quoi en faire…

Ta question : est-ce qu'un jour il y aura plus qu'un mail sur un écran ? (tu as droit au joker pour celle-là…)

Ma réponse : ma mère.

Tu dois jubiler maintenant de mon perfide mensonge n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant Merlin sait que j'aurais voulu pouvoir l'étendre sur mes draps mais tu m'en as empêché… mon corps criait déjà après un autre… Te dire merci ? Te cogner ? T'étouffer ? T'embrasser ? Je suis troublé…

Trouble.

PS : Est-ce que tu aimes Noël ? (pas de panique ce n'est pas une invitation…)

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	20. Mails 22 et 23

**Titre** : Trouble-Personne

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic contient des ****relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs****, à bon entendeur...**

**Notes des auteures : **90 reviews nous vous remercions énormément pour tous ces petits et grands messages qui comblent...

Vous aurez deux mails pour le prix d'un lol, le premier mail est tout petit c'est un mail de _**Trouble(Draco) à Personne (Harry)**_.

La réponse de Harry au mail de Trouble de la semaine dernière est moins policée que d'habitude, Il se montre un peu plus mordant, plus vivant...l'effet Trouble sans doute lol ...j'espère qu'il vous surprendra...bonne lecture...Merci d'être encore là...

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : ta réponse…

Date : 1 décembre 2000 1h22

Je viens de relire ton mail et à moins que je ne vois trouble (ok, ok, le summum du pourri… j'avoue ! lol) tu ne m'as pas dit ce quelle est la question de la réponse…

Ca me trouble…

Dis-moi…

Trouble.

************************************************************************

_**A présent le**__** mail de Personne (Harry)...à Trouble (Draco)**_

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Brumes...

Date : 1 er Décembre 2000 23H12

Bon je vais te combler, dans ton avant dernier mail tu as réussis à m'énerver...beaucoup...

Evidemment espèce de crétin que j'ai été furieux bien illégitimement de voir que tu te perdais dans des bras inconnus en pensant à moi. Pourtant ce n'était pas sur toi que ma fureur se déchainait. J'aurais pu éviscérer ce pauvre type, le torturer avec beaucoup de raffinement, même si j'ai toujours pensé que ce genre de pratique n'était pas dans ma nature profonde. Lorsque j'ai lu tes pseudos exploits, une violence indicible s'est emparée de ma magie, elle a décuplée, s'est déchainée et a fini par briser mon écran en milliers de fragments qui m'ont blessé au visage (Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai léché les trainées de sang en imaginant que c'était toi...douleur et plaisir mêlés...). Je ne voulais pas te l'avouer. C'est la première fois que je subis mes pouvoirs sans arriver à les contrôler, heureusement j'avais un deuxième écran qui m'a permis de lire la fin de ton mail parce que c'était ça finalement le plus important (Pour mon visage juste un peu de pommade cicatrisante, même si ce n'était pas très utile...) J'étais tellement mal, j'avais tellement mal, que j'ai hésité à te répondre, à te dire que tu es à moi... Tu ne l'es pas en réalité je le sais bien mais je crois que mes instincts guerriers reprennent vie lorsque tu m'échappes ainsi...

Je suis soulagé que tu ne sois rentré qu'avec ton parapluie... (Et que tu n'ais rien fait avec lui surtout lol)

Ce soir, je ne suis pas trop dans mon état normal, j'ai du abuser de quelques liqueurs entêtantes (en réalité de la vodka mais _liqueur_ ça fait nettement plus chic...) Alors je vais te dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête à ton propos sans l'habituelle lâcheté qui me caractérise. Sache que lorsque j'ai bu (ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes) je suis totalement extraverti. Donc pour un moment, simplement virtuel je te rassure, je te considère à moi, juste à moi pour ce soir...Une sorte de jeu malsain ou nos deux pions se mélangeraient pour que la victoire soit la nôtre... pas de perdant, juste la félicité et la joie de nous mêler, d'être unique ensemble.

Apres ton mail si révélateur et inconvenant... je rêve.

Sache que dans mes songes (...que tu as induit sciemment) je brûle de te voir, de te tenir dans mes bras, de sentir ton odeur au creux de ton cou, je brûle de me déshabiller pour toi et de t'effeuiller pareillement, je brûle que tu me fasses l'amour sauvagement parce que oui j'aime les hommes même si je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Je te voudrais le premier au creux de moi, j'en ressentirais souffrance et plaisir parce que je pourrais tout accepter venant de toi, parce que je me donnerais enfin totalement à quelqu'un. Je te voudrais _le seul_ parce que je suis comme ça, exclusif avant tout et terriblement jaloux. Je crois que si Je t'appartenais je ne pourrais plus te laisser partir, je te garderais à mes cotés comme un geôlier méfiant. Je saurais me perdre dans tes étreintes parce que sans me connaître tu m'imagines beau dans le plaisir et que cette simple phrase m'a fait jouir devant mon écran (...sens... figuré...je crois...). Tu me possèdes... rien qu'avec des mots. Pourtant ce besoin charnel que je ressens ne sera jamais assouvi parce que mes paroles je vais les regretter lorsque mon esprit aura repris _ses esprits,_ parce que je vais mourir de honte de t'avoir exposé mes désirs avec tant d'impudeur et de laissé aller...Tu me pardonneras d'avoir physiquement mal au ventre quand je t'imagine, de me perdre dans des érections fiévreuses qui me laissent toujours insatisfait. Je pense que mes sentiments dépassent mes pensées cohérentes, ils cherchent à me faire passer un message que je ne désire pas entendre... Ni comprendre. Oui je me mettrais à plat ventre devant toi mais pas sur un sol glacé, plutôt dans un lit douillet et ton corps me recouvrirait comme la plus délicieuse des couvertures...

Cependant si j'avais été lui, ce type dans ce couloir, je n'aurais pas pu poser ma main sur ta hanche, tant la trouille que j'ai de te rencontrer me tétanise. Tu as ta réponse n'est ce pas..._les maux de ventre_ naissent à la simple idée d'être en ta présence, tu devras trouver comment me guérir si dans un futur lointain tu désires vraiment me voir, me kidnapper peut être pour cette croisière à laquelle tu me convies...Laisse-moi encore pour un temps dans le bienheureux dénis que cette situation engendre, tu es le garçon lointain et immatériel qui me fait vibrer au gré de voyages innocents et merveilleux, susurrés par des ondes funestes qui les déroulent jusqu'à moi.

Tes contours sont pourtant de moins en moins flous, je t'imagine...et ma fantaisie te prête des traits auxquels je m'attache. Tu as peut être raison nous aurions du nous en tenir aux échanges drolatiques et énervants de nos débuts pour nous protéger. Comme je te l'avais prédit, l'amitié est un sentiment tiède et envahissant et maintenant que nous sommes amis (nous le sommes ?)Nous allons avoir envie de bien plus, et ce _plus_ est en passe de changer notre vie, notre quotidien...Mais sommes nous prêts à cela ? Es-tu prêt à cela ?

Tu vis en Angleterre donc, c'est ce que j'ai retenu de tes précédentes confessions...

Tu devras encore deviner où moi je me trouve lol, un peu de mystère que tu ne saurais être long à élucider

Maintenant j'ai de nombreuses questions qui me taraudent en rapport avec cette personne importante qui s'est illustrée lors de la dernière guerre en Ecosse et qui t'a tant marqué. Honnêtement je suis très déçu que ce ne soit pas Dumbledore, c'était un grand homme plein de ressources et de talent, toi qui n'aime que l'excellence je pense qu'il t'aurait comblé (pas au sens biblique du terme rassures toi...lol) Je me suis creusé la mémoire pour savoir quelle personnalité t'avait à ce point affecté et puis je me suis dit qu'il n'y en avait qu'une qui avait pu t'impressionner toi, c'est le monstre qui a maintenu notre monde dans un état de terreur pendant si longtemps. Une figure sombre planant sur tous, toujours plus dominante, plus dure, plus puissante...Je crois qu'il a pu engendrer en toi une admiration et une révulsion conjuguée, à moins que tu ne te sois trouvé dans le mauvais camp...Alors tu l'auras juste vénéré...

Pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à croire cela, trop de _tendresse_ et de compassion émane de toi lol (je sais ! il t'énerve ce mot, mais il est récurent des que je songe à toi, tu es mon sauveur tendre et doux...Ne tape pas du poing aussi violemment sur ton bureau c'est très mauvais pour ton ordi...lol)

Il y a une autre personne qui aurait pu te marquer... profondément ? c'est ce type à la cicatrice sauveur du monde sorcier, mais tu ne dois pas être le genre d'homme à être impressionné par un exploit bidon, trop lisse et formaté... d'ailleurs ce n'est pas vraiment un héros si on y réfléchit bien, ses prouesses guerrières n'ont été que le fruit d'un hasard corrompu, il était trop entouré pour avoir agi totalement seul, un vrai héros ça n'existe pas, la victoire est un travail d'équipe mais celle-ci est souvent niée au profit de la figure principale, il en fut ainsi de tout temps... Malheureusement le peuple a besoin de Braves à vénérer alors les circonstances imprudentes ont décidées que ce devait être lui... Mais en y réfléchissant je pense honnêtement que ce personnage n'aurait pu retenir ton attention...

Qui alors ?

Ne me le dis pas ! J'aimerais trouver par moi-même et avoir le plaisir de t'étonner, de te troubler ?

Quand à ma réponse tu n'as pas trouvé la question qui lui était dévolue, elle était si succincte qu'une foule d'interrogation s'y rattachait je l'avoue, _Toi_...j'aimerais que tu y songe encore...ce n'est pas si difficile...Dans mon infinie et consentie solitude quel est le seul être dont j'accepterais un jour la présence ? _Toi_...Evident non ?

Maintenant à mon tour... de répondre à ta question...

Est-ce qu'un jour il y aura plus qu'un mail sur un écran ?

Je ne prendrais pas le joker, pas besoin. Mes divagations alcoolisées ont du assez bien te répondre. Je ne sais pas en réalité. Que veux-tu de plus à part moi ? Mon corps ? Ma vertu ? Une présence à tes cotés ? Tu sais que pour ça je ne suis pas encore près. Mais peut être que je m'égare, que ton désir est bien plus modeste, bien moins cru... Tu voudrais une simple image ? Une photo mouvante sur ton écran qui te dirait que je ressemble bien à la chimère que ton esprit dessine ? Tu sais bien que ce petit bout de moi va forcément te décevoir, juste à cause de détails insignifiants. Tu imagines mes yeux, bleus, gris ou bruns et ils seront noisette d'une teinte si banale que tu voudras les parer d'autres reflets, et puis mes cheveux que tu inventes si clairs seront noir de jais et ça tu auras du mal à l'encaisser parce qu'ils te rappellerons ce cousin que tu as tant détesté lors d'interminables fêtes familiales, ma taille te surprendra peut être, tu me pense élancé et fin et je serais juste ce jeune homme un peu lourdaud, aux traits épais qui ne te fera absolument pas fantasmer... Tu vois je t'épargne les affres d'une cuisante déception. Et parce que c'est avant tout un jeu, il ne faut pas hésiter à parier, mais moi je te certifie qu'il y a peu de chance que je sois la copie conforme de celui que tu désires...

Pourtant, si par un pur hasard, par un jeu de circonstances improbables je ressemble trait pour trait à ton songe et que tu puisses me le prouver (pas avec des discours ténébreux entendons nous bien...que du concret...) je m'offrirais à toi en cadeau...Est-ce que le prix en vaut la chandelle ?

_Ma mère_ c'est ta réponse..._Quelle est la seule personne qui m'ait véritablement aimée et protégée ?_ Voilà ce que j'imagine être la question...N'oublie pas que si je trouve la bonne tu dois me révéler quelque chose d'intime et que je ne connais pas déjà...

Maintenant ma question : _Cette personne que tu as connu pendant la guerre, quels étaient tes réels sentiments à son égard ?_

Ma réponse : _ma mère..._

Pour noël je suis soulagé que tu ne m'invites pas, je n'aurais pas eu suffisamment de temps pour me trouver une tenue qui siérait à une fête donnée par toi lol. Tu es très riche et je ne le suis pas, ton monde et le mien ne doivent pas se trouver dans la même dimension. Je ne saurais être le convive rêvé, des qu'il y a plus de trois personnes dans un endroit je fuis pour ne pas me faire étouffer (ne cherche pas... vieux vestige d'un autre temps...) j'essaie de n'être plus Personne (ça faisait longtemps lol) pour me fondre subrepticement au cœur des murs et m'enfuir à toute jambe. Désolé Trouble tu es devenu ami avec un ermite de la pire espèce.

Sinon à ta question _est ce que j'aime noël ?_, Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais je crois que oui finalement...Si les noëls de mon enfance ont été des plus solitaires, ceux de mon adolescence furent beaux et chaleureux, de grandes fêtes familiale ou la tendresse et l'amour coulaient à flot. Je crois qu'ils font partis des moments le plus heureux de ma vie...Il me vient comme un vague à l'âme lorsque j'y songe, une sorte de regret des noëls passés, serais-je le vieux Scrooge aigris et seul ? Oui en réalité je lui ressemble...et ça me désole...

Mes brumes alcoolisées se dissipent et je sais que je ne dois surtout pas relire ce mail sinon j'irais directement me jeter par la fenêtre pour ne pas mourir totalement déshonoré...(Ne t'inquiète pas mon salon se trouve au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, au pire je me ferais quelques égratignures et je me ridiculiserais devant les quelques passants tardifs trainant encore dans ma rue...)

A bientôt... Trouble-moi-_toi_ ...

Personne

Ps j'ai une vague nausée là... tu crois que c'est la Vodka ?


	21. Mail 24

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Notes des auteures : **101 reviews??? WOW Vous nous gâtez!!! On n'aurait jamais pensé que notre petite fic vous plaise autant!! Un ENORME MERCI à vous de suivre chaque semaine les aventures de nos deux chéris (et dire qu'on ne devait même pas la poster... lol)!! Un petit clin d'oeil spécial à Ci-O, notre centième revieweuse!!!

Merci à Hamelina, ton Harry est sublime!! Et mon Dray est aux anges... lol

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Vodka, mon aimée…

Date : 2 décembre 2000 12h42

J'aime quand tu bois alors perds-toi dans les méandres sinueux de ces boissons enivrantes, perds-toi sur le chemin de la décence lorsqu'elle glisse dans tes veines comme un poison entêtant, perd-toi lorsqu'elle s'empare de tes sens et te crache son sérum de vérité, perds-toi parce qu'elle te mène jusqu'à moi. Je te retrouverais mais je ne te ramènerais pas, je t'enlèverais. Sois un ivrogne pour que je te garde, abuse de cette liqueur bienfaitrice, elle est ma nouvelle amie (au fait, oui les nausées c'est normal… mais pas si c'est le premier verre… lol), laisse-là adoucir ton mal et panser tes plaies et lorsqu'elle t'aura mené jusqu'à moi, je la remplacerais.

Ce soir tu m'as comblé, j'ai aimé que tu perdes le contrôle pour moi (non, je ne suis pas sadique !) j'ai jubilé d'entendre (enfin de te lire mais ne me coupe pas dans mes envolées lyriques !) ta magie exploser sous la colère qui te consumait, et j'aurais voulu, si j'avais su, ajouter d'autres détails personnels, intimes, concernant son corps, ses caresses, son sexe, tout ce qui n'aurait pas été toi… est-ce que ta magie t'aurait poussé jusqu'à ma porte ? Est-ce que ta magie t'aurait rendu fou ? J'ai généralement cet effet dévastateur sur les gens mais toi je t'aurais fait perdre tout bon sens, je t'aurais fait crié des obscénités jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes la voix, putain tu m'as rendu dingue ce soir !

Jamais je n'aurais cru que te faire lâcher prise soit si bon (oui, je n'ai pas joui qu'au sens figuré, moi…), c'est une grande victoire personnelle, tu étais un peu comme un challenge avec quelque chose de plus, parce qu'à chaque fois que tu me donnes, j'en veux plus, tu es mon héroïne (LOL, le summum du pourri, je suis d'accord !!) ! Sois jaloux, sois obsé-dément (oui j'invente des mots et alors ??) possessif, j'aime aussi quand c'est sauvage, après tout c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai harponné... lol donne-moi ton innocence, je ne te la rendrais jamais, je la garderais jalousement pour moi, à moi ! J'aime que tu sois violent et fou quand ta propre colère te blesse et que ton sang se répand comme la fureur décuple ta magie, j'aime aussi être à toi…

Tu n'étais que cela je crois, un challenge, tu m'assénais des vérités infondées auxquelles je ne pouvais croire, auxquelles j'avais peut-être trop cru aussi et je devais te prouver le contraire mais dans le fond je ne savais pas vraiment, je voulais juste que toi tu n'y crois plus. Sentir le doute s'insinuer en toi, ma domination s'étendre et t'envelopper comme la fine pellicule de sucre enrobe la friandise, peut-être même pousser le vice jusqu'à te faire croire en moi pour finalement lâcher ma prise comme les grains mortels d'un sucre acidulé saupoudré au hasard sur la confiserie innocente, comme un pêcheur cruel qui s'amuse un temps avec la carpe et la relâche agonisante mais trop tard, la carpe est morte, alors il la regarde flotter à la surface jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la petite chute et s'évanouisse dans le tumulte fougueux du simulacre de houle et ses lèvres s'étirent d'un sourire immonde parce que finalement, c'était amusant cette petite pêche !

Mais toi la carpe, tu m'as eu. Je ne suis pas ce pêcheur sadique et mail après mail, tu m'as transformé comme une pièce de bœuf que l'on tanne pour l'attendrir (je sais, je sais mais j'ai pas encore déjeuné… ça se sent… lol) sauf que JE NE SUIS PAS TENDRE !!! Et méfie-toi, je n'ai pas encore libéré la carpe !

Libéré… non, je me constitue prisonnier volontaire, ouvre-moi ta geôle (non ce n'est pas une métaphore ! lol) et j'y resterais. (y'aura des menottes aussi… ?) Si les quatre murs de ta maison peuvent contenir mon sadisme et ma suffisance, alors je viens, si tu peux supporter mes jeux de mots pourris et mes accès de colère alors j'accoure, si tu peux vivre avec mes défauts et comprendre par de là ma fureur, alors séquestre-moi, je suis déjà captif de toute façon, captif de cette image tyrannique dans laquelle tu m'enfermes, cette image que je t'ai volontairement donnée et dont tu me renvoies sans pitié le miroir, je t'ai donné ce bâton avec lequel tu me bats cruellement, je t'ai fourni chacun des prétextes que tu invoques pour repousser une rencontre, je t'ai laissé tout voir tout découvrir je crois…

J'ai dû pourtant commettre une erreur stratégique dans nos échanges, le sexe, le physique sont des éléments constitutifs et capitaux de mon quotidien je ne le nie pas mais ce sont également des éléments fort subjectifs alors une dernière fois je voudrais que tu rêves avec moi.

Assied-toi confortablement dans ton siège (j'espère que tu as un portable sinon ça risque d'être douloureux et de plus d'une manière…), avale une gorgée de ce breuvage (ma nouvelle amie !) et ferme les yeux (enfin façon de parler sinon tu ne pourras pas lire ! lol)

C'est la fin de l'été, les blés viennent d'être coupés et cette odeur enivrante embaume l'air autour de nous, cette odeur de fin, de nostalgie, cette odeur apaisante qui clos un nouveau chapitre de notre vie, un chapitre en quatre parties. L'air est doux, cotonneux même, une légère brise vient chatouiller tes cheveux et hérisse le tendre duvet sous ma nuque. Nous sommes sur mon balcon, la nuit nous offre son cortège lancinant d'étoiles majestueuses, les arbres s'inclinent un peu saluant les protectrices de nos douces paupières, elles déposent leur lumière sur l'étendue verte, moirée et odorante comme des halos étincelants saluant le croissant de lune qui leur sourit joyeusement.

Nous sommes sur mon balcon, nous terminons de dîner, est-ce que tu aimes le chocolat ? Je t'ai sorti de ta prison dorée pour t'embastiller dans la mienne par lettre de cachet, rien d'autre qu'un ordre du roi, et le roi dans cette histoire, c'est moi.

J'ai rêvé que tu n'étais pas tendu, rêve avec moi…

Nous avons discuté de tout, de ton travail que je n'imagine pas, des amis que tu as aimés, des aliments que nous avons partagés, de la fin de l'été qui est venue trop vite, nous avons discuté de notre passé douloureux, de ce verre de mort que tu n'as pas bu, de celui que tu aurais peut-être voulu me faire boire, de cet homme que je hais de toute la fibre de mon être, celui qui t'a volé à quelque chose de plus doux. Aucune gêne, aucun tabou, juste toi, moi et des mots, ces mots pour lesquels nous nous sommes battus, ces mots qui nous ont ravis, ces mots que l'on échangés, ces mots qu'on aurait voulu hurler parfois quand la colère embrase tes yeux et que l'incendie ravage les miens, des mots que l'on a chuchotés comme on chuchote des mots d'amour mais ça n'en était pas, des mots qui coulent comme la fontaine inextinguible de tes angoisses irrationnelles mais qui font tellement de bien. Quelques effleurements compatissants, quelques regards enflammés, compréhensifs, furieux parfois. Et puis je me lève et je te tends la main. Tu ne la prends pas, tu te figes, tu regardes partout autour de toi, la paix qui s'était rapidement installée n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir alors que je croise ton regard paniqué tentant de localiser les issues, tu te sens pris au piège. Alors je prends ta main, doucement comme j'éteindrais les phares de ma voiture devant le cerf affolé et j'entrelace mes doigts aux tiens et je te tire à l'intérieur, tu ne dis rien mais je vois ta lèvre trembler, est-ce que tu vas pleurer ?

Je nous fais asseoir dans mon canapé si confortable que nous gémissons de bien être ou je gémis de bien être et toi tu trembles de crainte et je t'attire à moi, contre moi, est-ce que tu sens la chaleur de mon corps ? Tu es si tendu que j'ai l'impression de serrer une planche de bois mais je passe doucement ma main dans tes cheveux et j'y joue un moment jusqu'à ce que tu te détendes et que tu soupires. J'ai déjà fermé les yeux. Je respire ton odeur : du miel, des blés coupés, de l'herbe fraîche, des cookies au chocolat, du caramel un peu fondu mais surtout… toi.

Tu ne remarques rien ?

Pas de sexe, pas de couleur d'yeux ou d'épaisseur de cheveux, pas de taille ni de mensuration, pas de rondeurs disgracieuses ni d'abdos béton, rien. Juste la musique du dehors qui ne joue que pour toi et nous.

C'est ça que tu m'as pris avec tes mails, égoïste que tu es ! Mes certitudes, mes fantasmes, mes désires/délires de perfections, je dépose tout à tes pieds, je n'ai plus rien. Juste cette dépendance fantasmagorique qui modèle mes rêves et absorbe mon esprit. Si je suis Yeshouah alors tu es Ponce Pilate et tu m'as condamné… à la geôle ? A la mort ? J'aurais pu être ton Jacob, cher Monsieur Scrooge (je n'aime pas ce nom, on dirait le bruit d'un oiseau qui passe sous une roue ou celui d'un écureuil qui tombe d'un arbre…), le fantôme de ton avenir mais je suis un fantôme, point.

Le sexe ne m'intéresse pas… (bon d'accord, dit comme ça ce n'est pas vraiment crédible… lol) je ne veux rien de tout ce que tu me prêtes et je veux tout à la fois quant à savoir ce que ça signifie au juste…

Tu poses beaucoup de questions… besoin d'être rassuré ?

Tu sais que je ne peux pas répondre, bien sûr ce n'est pas Dumbledore (là c'est moi qui ai la nausée !) et certainement pas ce serpent galeux (comment oses-tu ??!!) ! Comment peux-tu croire que quelqu'un puisse vénérer cet abject fils de Satan ! Je n'ai jamais été l'un de ses adorateurs lucifériens (parfois je me fais rire tout seul ! lol), j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier mais ma loyauté a toujours appartenu à l'autre camp.

D'ailleurs je te trouve bien ingrat envers celui à qui nous devons tous notre Salut, celui auquel tu dois l'opportunité d'une seconde chance pour mourir ! Je ne suis pas impressionné par une cicatrice ou je vénérerais la moitié du monde sorcier, je ne vénère personne, seulement ce type que je croise chaque matin dans le miroir (tu vois de qui je parle… ? lol)

Je te laisse à ton énigme mais il y a eu tant de figures déterminantes dans cette guerre comment trouveras-tu ? Il y a eu ceux qu'on a trop vus et qu'on vénère maintenant, ceux qui ont agi dans l'ombre, toujours sur leurs gardes, ceux dont on a jamais rien su, ceux qu'on a perdus… Méfie-toi Sherlock tu pourrais bien avoir besoin de ce bon vieux Watson… (d'ailleurs en parlant littérature britannique… tu sembles bien connaître Dumbledore, j'en conclus que la Terre des Angles est aussi ton domaine… soit, l'île est probablement assez grande pour nous deux !)

Tu m'as demandé : « Que veux-tu de plus, à part moi ? Mon corps ? Ma vertu ? Une présence à tes côtés ? » Rien de tout cela (bon… ton corps peut-être… lol) simplement ta confiance, est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?

Tu veux que je te prouve que tu ressembles à mon songe mais c'est impossible parce que ce songe tu t'en es emparé, tu l'as modelé, façonné, tu te l'aies approprié, tu t'es imposé sur la scène de mon théâtre, ma pièce n'a plus qu'un seul acteur mais souviens-toi, je ne garde que les meilleurs ! J'aimerais pourtant te prouver que tu es ma chimère mais tu n'en es pas une, c'est peut-être là que le bas blesse, il serait temps que tu admettes que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve, que tu n'es pas un songe et que je ne m'évanouirais pas au petit matin (ou alors dans tes bras après une nuit passée à jouir… rêve ou réalité ? lol). Tu es celui contre qui je veux jouer (double sens quand tu nous tiens… lol) pas le prix d'une loterie au rabais, ne te vend pas, je ne veux pas te gagner ni t'acheter, je veux te séduire. Pourtant je regrette, si tu étais un trophée, si le Dieu de la chance me prenait en pitié alors je t'aurais enfin mais je t'aurais comment ? Pourquoi ? Tremblant entre mes bras parce que tu souhaiterais être ailleurs ? Offert et soumis mais aussi contraint et obéissant ? Ca ne m'intéresse pas… tu sais ce que je veux… je veux que ces maux de ventre disparaissent **parce que** je suis là.

Revenons à notre petit jeu, tu as effectivement trouvé la bonne réponse, je dois donc te révéler quelque chose de personnel. Laisse-moi réfléchir…

Quand j'avais cinq ans, je voulais un balai et ce que je voulais je l'obtenais toujours pourtant cette fois mon père n'a pas cédé alors j'ai fait explosé ce vase chinois qu'il lui avait coûté une fortune, j'ai vu la rage incendier ses yeux, et j'ai fermé les miens très fort pour essuyer un éventuel coup qui pourrait tomber mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était parti. Je croyais qu'il m'avait abandonné qu'il avait quitté la maison pour toujours, j'ai pleuré toute la journée dans les bras de ma mère en tentant de rassembler les pièces de son vase de ma baguette travestissant des sorts que je ne connaissais pas encore. Quand mon père est revenu le soir même, j'étais toujours entrain d'assembler les pièces de son œuvre d'art, les yeux rougis et hoquetant toujours, et quand je l'ai vu j'ai continué, mes petites mains tremblaient très fort, de plus en plus vite à chercher les morceaux, les ajuster à d'autres comme si tout allait effacer cet odieux caprice. Mon père s'est approché et m'a pris dans ses bras, il m'a serré très fort et il m'a donné cette boîte, dedans il y avait la miniature du balai que je lui avais demandé et il m'a chuchoté doucement que le lendemain il n'irait pas travaillé et qu'il m'emmènerait voler juste lui et moi, tous les deux et c'est ce que nous avons fait, nous avons passé la journée sur son balai, nous avons piqueniqué dans le parc et c'était l'une des journées les plus merveilleuses de ma vie. Je dors toujours avec ce mini balai, sous mon oreiller.

_« Ma mère »_ toi aussi elle t'a aimé et protégé ? J'espère…

Ma question : dis-moi ton prénom… personne c'est tellement impersonnel… lol j'ai envie de le chuchoter, le susurrer, le murmurer, le faire rouler sous ma langue (à défaut d'autre chose… lol) entendre les sons, les syllabes qui te font tourner la tête dans la rue, lever les yeux lorsque tu lis, qui te font toi, j'aurais l'impression d'être intime… quelqu'un pour changer… lol Comme tu ne voudras sûrement pas alors de quoi vis-tu ? Quel est ton métier ?

Ma réponse : Je le suis.

Encore un mail écœurant que je ne me fatiguerais pas à te demander d'effacer, le ferais-tu ? Dégoulinant de cette chose molle et sucré (ce n'est pas non plus une métaphore !!! lol) que je semble sécréter en abondance quand tu es concerné… Tu me rends chèvre mon bon Seguin… (ok, je sors… lol)

Toi, trouble-moi…

Trouble, the personne… (de pire en pire…)

Ps : j'aime Noël, mon plus grand regret ? J'ai déjà un cadeau pour toi mais pas d'adresse où l'envoyer…

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	22. Mails 25 et 26

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Notes des auteures : **_Harry....Etymologie germanique : "haim" qui signifie maison et "rik" qui signifie roi. __Forme anglaise de __Henri__ reflétant la prononciation des Britanniques, lors de l'introduction de Henri en Angleterre par les Normands, au XIe siècle._

_Se fête le 13 juillet_

_Harry est le cinquième prénom le plus populaire au royaume uni...Plusieurs milliers de Harry vivent en Grande Bretagne... _

Il est difficile de penser que la personne avec qui l'on correspond sur l'immensité du Web est justement notre voisin de palier...

Merci à tous pour vos merveilleux messages et de toujours être là...Bizzz...

* * *

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Moi...

Date : 2 Décembre 2000 21h51

_Harry_ !

Voilà tu pensais que je ne te le confierais pas (avoue !) mais j'aime t'étonner.

Harry, c'est mon prénom, banal et galvaudé, mes parents manquaient sans doute d'imagination puisque nous sommes des milliers à le porter, je ne suis qu'_Un_ parmi d'autres.... Et je te rassure (... toi... prince de mes nuits lol), la figure royale qui règne sur les moldus de cette île n'est pas ma grand-mère (Comme ça tu peux toujours en éliminer un... lol). Je ne t'en dirais pas plus sur moi, à part que je n'exerce pas de métier enfin pas de vrai métier. Je suis péniblement agoraphobe et je ne peux me permettre de sortir à l'extérieur sans ressentir une violente attaque de panique. Ma seule ouverture sur le monde se résume au rapport magique que j'entretiens avec mon ordinateur me déversant son flot de nouvelles venant des quatre coins du monde (ce dont je me fiche plus ou moins) et à toi qui m'écris jour après jour ces missives brulantes qui me font me consumer d'impatience et d'angoisse lorsqu'elles mettent trop de temps à s'afficher sur mon écran. Quand la ville s'endort, tes mots reviennent pour m'aider à me sentir vivant. (Tu veux toujours être ami avec un type aussi compliqué ?).

Oui ? Tu aimes les rapports compliqués ? Alors je dois être honnête et t'expliquer...Après cette putain de guerre (je t'assure que j'ai le droit de la nommer ainsi) je n'aspirais qu'à vivre entouré des ténèbres et du silence. Plus de bruit, de cris, de mort, plus de souffrance. Je suis conscient que nous avons tous eu notre lot d'épreuves et que je ne suis pas plus à plaindre que toi ou d'autres mais j'ai brusquement ressenti un raz le bol incommensurable, une sorte de trop plein de peine et de douleur...Un après-midi paisible, juste après la fin du conflit, j'ai eu une sorte d'overdose, je pourrais presque dire le moment exact ou la nausée m'a envahit, l'amie qui marchait à mes cotés m'a subitement insupporté à un tel point que je l'ai planté au beau milieu de la rue et de la phrase qu'elle était en train de prononcer. Un voile gris était tombé sur moi, une sorte d'état de choc ont dit les médecins (ces imbéciles qui n'ont rien compris). Moi je voulais seulement m'éloigner des miens, ne plus les voir tous, ils ne me rappelaient que des souvenirs atroces. Mon regard sur eux avait changé, dans mes pupilles difformes, leurs visage étaient balafrés d'horribles plaies, leurs corps démembrés suintaient leur bile écarlate, ils gémissaient atrocement leur agonie et je pouvais juste plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre leurs cris lancinants, je pouvais juste les laisser crever comme des chiens parce que je n'étais pas assez puissant pour tous les sauver. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai fuit, que je me suis caché, parce que dans mes rêves éveillés, ceux que je chérissais ne représentaient plus pour moi que des chairs putrides en décomposition. Parce que j'étais ce type qui avait laissé mourir ceux qui avaient besoin de lui, ceux qu'il aimait...

Ne me juge pas Trouble, j'étais trop faible sans doute pour supporter toute cette merde et mes remords n'ont eu d'égal que les reproches que je ne cesse de me faire depuis lors.

C'est ce que je voulais fuir cet ultime soir où tu m'as contacté, je voulais échapper à mes cauchemars parce qu'il y un moment ou le sommeil aimerait vous gagner d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si c'est d'une mauvaise façon...

Voilà je ne suis pas un gai compagnon (non je ne fais pas de jeu de mot là !) lorsque je suis à jeun...j'en suis désolé... Vite de l'eau qui brûle...Mes neurones, mes résistances et ma mélancolie...Tu me verras ainsi sous un jour plus joyeux et drôle. Mais sois patient... il faut quand même un peu de temps avant de gouter la délicieuse ivresse...

En fait ton mail m'a touché, beaucoup trop et de trop près... Tes phrases, tes mots, tous les sentiments que tu exsudes pour moi je ne les mérite pas, je ne mérite pas ton attention et encore moins ton amour (Parce que tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? tu nies devant ton écran, tu tempêtes, mais tu ne me trompes pas...) Bien sur que j'ai peur mais pas forcément pour les raisons que tu imagines. Pourquoi essaies-tu à toute force de briser mes barrières ? Tu devras peut-être au bout du compte me quitter sans un adieu...Parce que c'est une constante, les gens qui m'ont abandonnés ne m'ont jamais dis au revoir...Jamais...

Mon esprit me permet de t'imaginer solitaire malgré tout et triste parfois et ça me vrille suffisamment le cœur, tu es seul aussi n'est ce pas ? Pas comme moi évidemment mais seul au milieu des autres et c'est peut être encore plus terrible. Est-ce loin l'endroit où tu te trouves ? J'aimerais passer outre mes réticences, avoir suffisamment de bravoure pour venir te voir, pour te dire que moi aussi je t'aime, mais d'une façon si terrifiée qu'il ne pourra rien en sortir de bon. Tu comprendras à présent mes craintes et mon recul. Je ne souhaite pas voir mes cauchemars réapparaitre et t'imaginer supplicié, brisé ou pire, mort avant d'avoir pu vivre. Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera fatalement, des qu'une personne m'inspire des sentiments, même fugaces, mon esprit retord ne peut que lui imaginer une fin atroce et brève. Je te l'ai déjà dis je suis l'ange de la mort, _virtuelle la mort_ vas-tu me dire, mais ma souffrance à moi est bien réelle, je ne veux plus ressentir les affres de la perte d'un être cher, même dans mon sommeil...Je ne m'en sens pas la force...

Mais reste encore un moment je t'en prie... Fais-moi rêver à des jours de douceur où je me blottirais aux creux de tes bras, des moments de pur bonheur ou l'espace d'un instant j'oublierais tout ça. j'ai aimé ce tendre aparté sur ton balcon. En fermant les yeux...j'ai senti la douceur de l'air caresser ma joue, j'ai humé le parfum entêtant des fleurs nous entourant, j'ai entendu nos voix chuchotant dans le silence du soir, j'ai senti tes timides effleurements et j'ai du maitriser mon corps vibrant d'impatience. Pourtant il y a un moment où tu t'es trompé dans le scénario, je n'ai pas eu peur, je n'ai pas tremblé (ou alors de désir inconscient) je n'ai pas cherché à savoir où était les issues parce que j'avais confiance en toi. Et si mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes, c'était juste des larmes soulagement parce qu'enfin j'avais ce que je désirais... Emmène-moi au septième ciel Trouble, pelotonné dans tes coussins moelleux, moi qui peux juste imaginer ce que ce serait d'être pris avec tendresse et fougue par toi. Déchaîne-toi, fais-moi l'amour par mail interposé, fait moi crever d'envie...Fais moi jouir pour toi, fais ça pour moi...

Tu sais dans mes rêves les plus fous, les plus délirants, les plus alcoolisés, ceux où j'envisage de te rencontrer un jour, parce que l'envie que je ressens rien que pour tes mains volant sur le clavier dépasse tout enten...drement (moi aussi je suis bon pour jouer avec les mots lol)... je me plais à espérer horriblement que tu sois non-voyant, alors je serais certain que tu m'aimerais tel que je suis, tel que tu m'imagines, je serais certain de ne pas te décevoir... même un peu... Je n'hésiterais pas à me serrer dans tes bras, à te laisser me toucher, me découvrir, me sentir, à dessiner les contours de mon corps rien qu'en l'effleurant, je n'aurais de réticence d'aucune sorte parce que tes yeux seraient tes mains et à elles je ne pourrais pas mentir. Elles me découvriraient dans ma vérité, sans cette épouvantable et troublante barrière de l'image. Je ne suis pas en accord avec la mienne trop encombrante pour mon ego. Je sais que tu dis te moquer complètement de mon apparence (même si j'ai un léger doute là dessus Trouble) mais indépendamment de ma timidité maladive, du mal-être que je traîne depuis si longtemps, j'ai une raison plus importante pour ne pas désirer être vu. Je suis embastillé dans une cage fermée à double tours, tu dois me croire sur parole, au moins cette fois... Si tu me rencontrais ça ficherait tout en l'air entre nous et tu sais que ça je ne le veux pas...Parce que tu es devenu pour moi la personne... la plus importante ...

Tu me fascines contre mon gré mon nébuleux ami, tu me perturbes, me bouleverses, me déranges et m'égares. Tu as ébranlé toutes mes plus profondes certitudes, je crois désormais de nouveau en l'amitié, en des sentiments dont je me défendais jalousement, je fonds sous tes égards incisifs, sous la constance de tes sentiments, je me retiens de courir vers toi, auras tu jamais le temps de ne plus penser à moi ? Il y a de cela quelques dizaines de mails j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux nous quitter sans au revoir, sans aller plus loin, mais je sais que c'est impossible à présent, que des adieux il y en aura forcément et que nous le vivrons tous les deux comme un immense chagrin... Le statu quo pourtant ne sera pas de mise, il faudra choisir... fatalement...

Ma mère... la question n'était pas celle que tu as imaginée, ma mère est la première à avoir déserté le terrain par une pirouette extravagante et fort audacieuse que je dois à son immense courage. Je ne me suis jamais plongé dans ses yeux, elle ne m'a jamais consolé de mes chagrins d'enfant, elle ne m'a jamais serré sur son cœur enfin pas de façon à ce que je m'en souvienne. J'ai eu tellement besoin d'elle à certain moment que je la haïssais de n'être pas auprès de moi, je la maudissais de n'avoir pas été juste une mère très banale. Pourtant je sais et comprends qu'elle était la meilleure au monde tout comme la tienne qui t'a consolé ce jour là de ton immense tristesse, nous avons encore ce point en commun, même si je n'ai pas connu ma mère je sais qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Malgré tout moi aussi j'aurais aimé te raconter une jolie histoire dont mon père et elle auraient été les tendres protagonistes.

Ma question la concernant était... _Qu'elle est la personne qui m'a le plus manquée tout au long de mon existence ? _Tu n'as pas trouvé mais tu as joliment espéré que ma mère aie été comme la tienne présente et aimante alors je te remercie pour ça.

Ta réponse étais _je le suis_ alors je te propose _« Es-tu amoureux Trouble ? »_ Tu me dois une intime confession si je gagne, ne l'oublie pas !

Ma question pour toi... _Quelle est ton patronus ?_ J'aimerais le connaître... je l'imagine...Non je ne te le dirais pas...

Ma réponse..._1980_

J'aime que tu sois cultivé, combien de nos compatriotes connaissent Daudet ? Fais tout de même gaffe à toi, ne soit pas le curé de ces trois messes basses qui est mort d'avoir trop désiré, surtout si tu me considères comme une affriolante friandise lol... Et oui j'aime le chocolat...les petits moelleux en particulier...

Jouons encore une partie Trouble avant que le jeu ne nous dévore...

Personne

Ps En y réfléchissant bien notre histoire finirait sans doute par ressembler à cette vieille chanson d'amour française...Vite vécue, vite envolée, éphémère comme un dessin sur le sable... Je ne veux pas qu'il ne me reste de toi que i_« ce petit air que tu fredonnais le matin en te rasant... »_

Je ne veux jamais dire...

_...J'ai la mémoire qui flanche... j'me souviens plus très bien quel pouvait être son prénom et quel était son nom...Il s'appelait ? Je l'appelais ?..._

Je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça...

PPs Si après ce mail tu veux tout arrêter je comprendrais...

_O no, I see  
I spun a web, it's tangled up with me  
And I lost my head  
The thought of all the stupid things I said  
O no what's this?  
A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle  
I turned to run  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done_

_I never meant to cause you trouble  
And I never meant to do you wrong  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble  
O no, I never meant to do you harm_

_O no I see  
A spider web and it's me in the middle  
So I twist and turn  
Here I am in love in a bubble_

_Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble  
I never meant to do you wrong  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble  
Although I never meant to do you harm  
_

...Pardonne-moi j'ai l'alcool triste ce soir...

* * *

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Noël...

Date : 2 Décembre 2000 23h05

Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi, je suis confiant mon hibou te trouveras où que tu sois...Il est dressé pour ça, et puis Trouble c'est un nom comme un autre, même s'il cache ton vrai patronyme, il saura exactement où tu es... N'ai pas peur moi je ne saurais rien...

Harry (maintenant autant me servir du vrai...)

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là....


	23. Mail 27

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Notes des auteures : **Merci, merci à tous de nous suivre chaque semaine, c'est un bonheur de vous retrouver... Aujourd'hui est un peu spécial mais je ne vous en dis pas plus... vous verrez à la lecture (je ne veux pas tout gâcher!!) Pour les reviews, toutes mes excuses pour répondre en retard, les réponses aux reviews du mail 24 ce week-end sans faute!!

Et bientôt nous vous réservons pleins pleins de surprises... (je suis toute frétillante!! lol)

**Ceci est donc un mail de Trouble (Draco) à Personne (Harry)...**

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet :

Date: 4 décembre 2000 4h16

J'ai connu un Harry autrefois mais il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait… en fait c'était plutôt le contraire je crois.

Ton mail m'a un peu sonné, je te l'avoue. Je crois que je préfère quand tu bois, tu es plus gai (ce n'est pas non plus un jeu de mot). Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je cesse de t'écrire pour que tu ne souffres plus. Alors laisse-moi comprendre, comprendre qu'en plus d'être lâche tu es égoïste.

Tu as disserté des paragraphes entiers sur ta souffrance, tu as le droit de souffrir bien sûr, je ne te juge pas, cette guerre a ravagé nos vies mais est-ce que tu as pensé à _ma_ souffrance ? Celle qui fait que je me bas jour après jour pour que tu répondes à ces putains de mails ! Je me suis battu, je me bas encore pour que tu restes avec moi et toi tu veux simplement que je parte et que je t'oublie comme on oublie un détail insignifiant de sa vie. Et tu dis que tu m'aimes… non tu ne m'aimes pas, si tu m'aimais tu penserais à moi avant de penser à toi, si tu m'aimais tu te battrais contre tes fantômes pour me faire exister, si tu m'aimais, tu essaierais une dernière fois… mais tu ne fais rien, tu ne dis rien, tu ne veux pas de moi n'est-ce pas ? Pas réellement, tu veux simplement l'idée confortable de quelqu'un qui écoute des confessions larmoyantes et résignées, tu n'as même jamais eu l'intention de me laisser entrer dans ta vie n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que je ne peux plus lutter contre toi, tu mets tellement de force à me repousser et la même violence quand tu m'attires.

Je suis à bout, je suis nu devant toi mais tu veux encore ma peau, écorché vif, c'est la seule façon dont tu me veux. C'est terminé je ne joue plus, j'ai besoin de plus que ce que tu me donnes, plus que des mots sur un écran froid, plus que ton corps offert sur une page blanche. Mes mains tremblent sur le clavier, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime, je n'ai jamais dit ces mots-là à personne mais j'ai besoin de toi, de toi tout entier. Alors ce soir j'hésite entre le dernier mail et le besoin que j'ai de cette relation absurde. Tu ne veux pas me perdre mais tu me chasses, tu m'aimes en espérant que je te quitte. Je ne comprends pas ton amour. Avec moi, tu ne serais plus seul, je t'ai prouvé que je pourrais supporter tes angoisses mieux que personne (eh oui peut-être le dernier jeu de mot pourri profites-en bien !), tu dis que tu me fais confiance… tu as dit tellement de chose que je n'ose plus te croire. J'ai voulu briser tes barrières mais ce sont les miennes qui s'effondrent.

Je crois que j'ai envie de tout arrêter parce que si tu ne surmontes pas tes angoisses et tes peurs, si tu ne les décharges pas sur mes épaules pour te ressourcer alors c'est que je ne suis rien pour toi, et je ne supporterai pas d'être rien pour Personne…

Alors je vais te faire l'amour Harry, ici maintenant, sur cet écran, je te ferais l'amour comme jamais je ne le ferais à Personne puisque c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit.

Et puisque tu as aimé mon balcon et notre soirée ensemble, reprenons le rêve où il s'était arrêté.

Tu es endormi dans mes bras. Je ne peux pas dormir, je te regarde, je te dévore, je te désire, j'ai l'impression que mon corps est trop petit pour contenir le flot dévastateur de tout ce que tu m'inspires. Tes joues sont rougies par le sommeil et la chaleur délicieuse de cette fin de soirée, près du feu, et tes lèvres m'appellent, gonflées, soyeuses, plus pâles que tes joues aux couleurs délirantes. Ma langue passe inconsciemment sur mes lèvres et mon corps frémit : tu viens de te retourner dans mes bras face à moi comme si tu avais senti ma supplique, celle de ma peau qui meurt un peu sans toi. Tu soupires et ton souffle sur mon visage me fait voir les étoiles, je l'aspire un peu entre mes lèvres entrouvertes et j'ai l'impression de t'embrasser. Je pourrais être violent tant le désir me consume mais cette voix dans ma tête me rappelle sans cesse qu'il n'y a que moi, moi qui pourrais te toucher intimement, moi qui serait le premier au creux de ta chair si seulement tu me le permettais. Mon sexe est douloureux de t'observer sans relâche, traquant le moindre signe de tes cauchemars, une simple excuse pour te serrer plus fort, tu m'as démasqué. Tu bouges lentement et une de tes cuisses vient se placer sur mon membre douloureusement plein de toi, parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui l'a rendu si dur, si alerte, si délicieusement blessant. Et puis tu me surprends et tu ouvres les yeux brusquement comme si tu n'étais pas endormi bien que tes yeux brouillés te trahissent un peu à moins qu'ils ne soient brouillés d'autre chose.

Je dois m'éloigner, nous sommes bien trop proches, plus proches que tu ne m'aurais autorisé à l'être mais mon corps ne m'obéit plus, il se rebelle, il est bien contre toi et si ma verge proteste elle aussi, ce n'est pas de toi. Et tu me surprends encore lorsque tu murmures comme une vraie question :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

J'ai le souffle coupé par ton audace, par ta candeur. Ne réalises-tu donc pas ce que tu fais ? Alors que mon corps souffre mille tourments de se contenir, tu me demandes l'impossible parce que mon corps ne s'arrêtera pas à un baiser, et mes mains n'entendront plus les messages couverts par tes cheveux, elles ne reviendront pas, elles ne reviendront jamais de toi… Je suis figé, je ne peux me résoudre à accéder à ta demande, je ne sais que trop ce qu'elle implique et tu le regretteras probablement. Je ne veux pas céder alors même que mon corps s'embrase à chaque mouvement. Ma peau perçoit des vibrations dont je ne connais pas la provenance, un battement irrégulier et sourd, fou et intrépide, mon cœur va lâcher je le sais.

Je ne réagis pas et tu signes ton propre tourment : tu m'allonges doucement sur ce canapé que j'ai haï mais que j'aime à présent comme un fou, tu te places sur mon corps et je vais mourir, je le sais. Tu m'embrasses… ce n'est pas un baiser merveilleux, quiconque serait à ma place pourrait en témoigner, il est maladroit, trop humide, un peu gauche, tes lèvres tremblent et tu ne sais pas comment faire n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant je l'aime ce baiser. Il est doux, timide, déterminé et franc tu veux me prouver que tu sais ce que tu fais, je le sens. Tu n'as rien à me prouver, à partir de maintenant que tu le veuilles ou non, je ne pourrais que te faire l'amour.

J'essaie de biaiser ta maladresse, tu n'as pas dû embrasser beaucoup alors je tente de te guider mais c'est toi qui me soumet à cette incroyable morceau de toi que tu m'offres. Tu approfondies notre baiser en glissant ta langue ferme entre mes lèvres, je ne m'appartiens déjà plus. Tu cherches la mienne avec frénésie et je ne peux que réaliser humblement à quel point je suis démuni devant une telle détermination. Tu veux me convaincre mais me convaincre de quoi ? Que tu es prêt ? Que tu en as envie ? Est-ce que tu sais que moi en toi personne ne pourra jamais plus te toucher ? Est-ce que c'est ce renoncement que tu m'offres ?

Mes mains sont crispées sur ta taille frêle, je n'ose pas les bouger je sais jusqu'où elles iraient et de quoi elles sont capables ou plutôt je croyais le savoir mais tu redéfinis cet espace dans ma vie, celui dont je pensais avoir fait le tour, tu lui donnes une nouvelle profondeur, des alcôves enfouies dans lesquelles je te supplie de me perdre.

Tu glisses ta main dans mes cheveux comme le baiser gagne en intensité. Sais-tu que tu es le premier à qui j'autorise un tel geste ? Sais-tu que personne n'a jamais pu toucher mes cheveux ?

Ce n'est pas encore assez, tu as décidé de m'achever en glissant une cuisse de chaque côté de mon corps, me chevauchant comme dans mes rêves les plus fous, et ta main caressant tranquillement ma nuque descend jusqu'à l'ouverture de ma chemise. Je te défie de l'ouvrir ! Et tu le fais, lentement si lentement que j'émets une plainte d'animal blessé. Tu écartes les pans de ma chemise et tu me regardes, je te laisse découvrir ce corps d'homme que tu n'as jamais vu que dans un miroir, tu passes un doigt curieux sur un téton et je me cambre en haletant. Tu souris… et tu recommences… je savais que tu avais le fond mauvais ! Je te laisse continuer tes découvertes alors que je sens que si je brûle encore, je ne serais plus qu'un tas de cendres. Tu descends ta main jusque sur mon ventre, serpente autour de mon nombril comme un renard qui rode autour de sa proie. Tu es assis sur mes cuisses à présent et je peux difficilement te cacher la proéminence qui déforme mon pantalon. Tu la fixes, si longtemps que j'en rougis comme une jeune vierge…

Pardonne-moi de te vouloir si entreprenant, pardonne-moi de t'imaginer me vouloir tellement…

Ton index passe sur toute la longueur de mon sexe encore recouvert de ce tissu encombrant qui me donne si chaud. Je croise ton regard et tes joues se colorent parce que tu n'as jamais fait ça, parce que je te regarde t'attarder sur le bout sensible de ma verge. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je n'avais plus de chemise, tout à ton exploration. Tu dessines de petits cercles du bout de ton doigt et je n'en peux plus… la honte me submerge et je ne peux m'empêcher de la cacher entre mes mains, y enfouissant mon visage, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Je te sens t'allonger sur moi et ton souffle caresse mes mains, tu déposes des milliers de baisers sur elles et tu tentes de les écarter de mon visage mais la honte me fait tenir bon alors tu murmures :

- Ssshhhh, ssshhh c'est pas grave… c'est pas grave, regarde-moi, j'ai envie de toi… je veux que tu me fasses crier ces choses obscènes dont tu parlais… je te veux en moi, profond, dur, tendre aussi comme tu sais l'être dans tes mails.

Tu finis par ôter les mains de mon visage mais je ne peux me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux alors tu m'embrasses, profondément jusqu'à ce que je m'abandonne à ton goût délicieux et que je renaisse sous ton corps. Puis tu enlèves mon pantalon, juste comme ça, comme si tu avais fait ça toute ta vie, enlever mon pantalon, et je souhaite soudainement que ce soit vrai…

Je murmure ton prénom comme une prière, tu es extraordinaire.

Tu m'ôtes aussi mes sous-vêtements et je suis nu devant toi. Ma honte macule encore mon bas ventre que tu fixes obstinément. Tu avances une main tremblante et viens recueillir un peu de ma semence de ce même doigt curieux et avide qui se baladait ici pas loin quelques minutes plus tôt et je crois mourir lorsque tu portes ce doigt à tes lèvres et que tu me goûtes. Mon cœur s'emballe mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner alors que tu grimaces. N'as-tu jamais goûté à tes plaisirs solitaires ? Puis timidement presque à reculons tu me fais asseoir sur le canapé et tu te lèves.

J'ai peur. Tu ne vas pas me laisser, n'est-ce pas ?

Mes craintes sont vite apaisées lorsque je te regarde faire sauter le premier bouton de ta chemise, puis le second, puis le troisième… tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux, tu fixes le sol. Je sais que c'est ce que tu as besoin de faire, pour te prouver quelque chose qui m'échappe encore et pourtant tu es magnifique ! Tu me dévoiles ton corps lentement pas pour m'exciter (tu ne le pourrais pas je suis déjà au comble de ce que je peux supporter) mais parce que tu as honte ou peur, ou je ne sais pas mais je me dis que tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde, tu as l'air tellement fragile, tu es bouleversant !

Finalement tu es nu mais tu ne me regardes pas, tu es cramoisi et moi aussi mais je soupçonne que ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons…

Alors je me lève, tu sembles aussi concentré qu'un accusé qui attend la sentence du bourreau mais je ne serais pas celui-là.

Je me lève et te caresse la joue t'incitant à lever tes yeux vers moi avant de te dire ce que je pense :

- Tu es incroyable !

Tu me souris et dépose un chaste baiser sur ma joue. Et à cet instant j'aimerais que tu sois moi pour voir à quel point tu es beau !

Je tombe à genou devant toi littéralement… et tu écarquilles les yeux, oui je vais le faire parce que je veux tout savoir de toi, tout ce que tu m'as caché depuis si longtemps…

Ma main glisse sur ta chair gonflée et tu gémis longuement, puis ma langue vient goûter la perle liquide qui s'échappe de toi et ta tête bascule vers l'arrière, je sens tes jambes trembler alors que je les agrippe fermement, caressant tes cuisses un peu maigre, et ma langue vient titiller la chair sensible de ton érection, tes yeux se révulsent comme je progresse sur ton désir, jouant de ma langue tapissant ma bouche de ta saveur unique. Tes mains glissent encore jusqu'à mes cheveux, tu les aimes, avoue !

Tu n'essaies pas de m'imposer un rythme qui blesserait ma gorge délicate, tu te soumets simplement à mon traitement et j'use de tout mon savoir pour te combler, suçant, léchant, mordillant ce monument au plaisir qui épouse ton ventre si parfaitement et tu cries, Merlin, crie encore, oui, comme ça, crie quand ma langue s'égare plus loin, crie pour moi, oui, oui, OUI !

Je récolte ton offrande avec dévotion et tu t'effondres presque sur moi. Je caresse ta joue pendant que tu calmes ce souffle qui t'échappe, que je t'ai fait perdre, et je suis si fier… Mais ce n'est plus assez, mon désir me poursuit et j'ai mal de toi…

Je t'allonge à même le sol et tu me souris, confiant…

Je capture tes lèvres alors que tu me fais une place entre tes cuisses.

- Viens… viens… montre-moi… apprend-moi…

Mais je ne peux pas venir comme ça tu sais…

Alors ma langue déflore ton intimité et tu n'es plus qu'une guimauve tremblante entre mes doigts, ton regard est perdu, abandonné au plaisir de ma bouche puis mes mains officient et je te retourne sur le ventre, je voudrais te voir jouir de moi mais pour une première fois, je sais que c'est mieux comme ça pourtant tu protestes et je suis faible entre tes bras.

Je glisse un doigt en toi et tu cries mon nom, puis un autre et un autre… tu cries lorsque j'effleure ce point sensible, crie mon nom, je ne veux plus être trouble pour toi je veux être… Laisse-moi être qui je suis…

Ta tête oscille, droite, gauche elle ne sait plus où aller, et elle m'enivre ! La cambrure de tes reins me fait suffoquer, tes fesses fermes, un peu maigres mais offertes à moi seulement ! La légère odeur épicée de ton corps et la moiteur de ta peau… Je me place devant toi, et je vois cet éclair d'appréhension dans tes yeux. Tu m'ouvres plus largement tes cuisses et mon cœur s'arrête avant de repartir à un rythme qu'il n'a encore jamais connu, Merlin tu es si…

Mes lèvres parcourent ton visage pour calmer tes angoisses et tu soupires puis tu geins comme si tu avais besoin alors j'entre en toi… doucement pour ne pas te blesser mais toi, impatient, tu t'empales sur moi et je crie, je crie parce que tu es trop pour moi, tu es tellement, tu es si… être prisonnier de toi me rend complètement fou et je dois fournir des efforts inhumains pour ne pas m'envoler sans toi.

Tu t'accroches désespérément à mes épaules et je ne vois que le désir suinter par tous les pores de ta peau. Tes yeux sont voilés et sombres, ta bouche aspire l'air goulument et tes mains sont partout sur moi. Tes jambes se referment sur mon corps et tes talons appuient fermement sur mes fesses et je vais plus loin, plus haut… Je te prends sans merci pour te faire du bien mais pour te punir aussi, te punir de ne pas me vouloir comme ça, parce que tout ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination tu sais.

Ton bassin répond à chacun de mes mouvements avec la même hargne, la même violence, alors que je clame que tu es à moi tu me réponds que oui encore et encore, que tu ne seras jamais à un autre et ma possessivité maladive est comblée alors je ralentis un peu, je veux te voir jouir en douceur ton visage déformé par un plaisir trop grand… mes mouvements se font soudain très lents et très profonds, tu gémis sous le changement de rythme, je heurte à chaque coup ta prostate et tu me le fais délicieusement savoir en crispant tes mains rugueuses sur mes fesses blanches. Les sons de gorge que tu émets ne vont pas tarder à m'achever. Je ne peux te quitter des yeux, c'est impossible je suis hypnotisé par ton visage radieux, tu es transfiguré ! J'avance alors une main tremblante d'excitation sur ton sexe, il est énorme dans ma main, prêt à exploser à la moindre caresse et je bombe le torse, car je suis responsable de ça, moi et personne d'autre. Je voudrais que ça ne finisse jamais mais je n'en peux plus, dans un dernier mouvement, je me répands dans ta chaleur et une ultime caresse vient maculer ma main de ta saveur intime. J'ai l'impression de m'envoler, de devenir fou avec toi, sans toi, pour toi, de toi, toi, toi, toi, toi…

Tu as crié, mon nom, ton amour…

Je m'effondre sur toi la tête nichée dans ton cou, mes larmes de désespoir se déversant sur toi, des larmes de bonheur de te connaître enfin, des larmes de rage de te perdre comme ça. Tu m'enlaces de tes bras, de tes jambes aussi, je ne veux pas me retirer, pas encore pas tout de suite, je veux goûter encore à ta chaleur, à ce bonheur que j'effleure à peine mais qu'on m'enlève déjà.

Je t'ai fait l'amour Harry et je crois pouvoir dire que finalement, j'étais vierge aussi d'une certaine façon.

La guerre est terminée Harry, plus personne ne mourra, le monde est en paix et si tu sortais de chez toi, tu saurais que tu peux enfin vivre. Elle ne t'arrachera plus personne, le héros national s'en est occupé. Tu as le même prénom d'ailleurs, le destin est joueur parfois ! Pourtant vous êtes si différents.

Je me crèverais les yeux volontiers si ça pouvait te convaincre mais je sais que ça ne suffirait pas, je respecte ta souffrance, je la comprends même mais parfois c'est moi qui aurais besoin de me blottir dans tes bras et ils me sont toujours fermés quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse et ça me tue…

Comment donner son amour à quelqu'un qui n'en veut pas ? Je suis un grand sorcier mais je ne suis pas Merlin, je ne fais pas de miracle !

Je suis nu devant toi, je n'ai plus rien à donner, je n'ai plus la force, pardonne-moi d'abandonner, pardonne-moi d'être faible, peut-être bien que je t'aime finalement.

Ce jeu nous a fait peut-être plus de mal que de bien mais curieusement je ne regrette rien. Tu n'as pas trouvé la bonne question à ma réponse, la question aurait dû être : est-ce que je suis à toi ? Oui je le suis…

1980, j'espère que c'est ta date de naissance nous aurions le même âge, curieuse coïncidence mais pour être honnête tu aurais pu avoir 70 ans que ça m'aurait été bien égal, il y a des moments qu'on partage qui n'ont pas d'âge, intemporels, ils effacent tout autour de nous et crée des liens inaltérables, ces mails en font partie.

Je suis désolé pour ta mère, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans la mienne. Elle et mon père ont été e véritables piliers dans ma vie même s'ils n'ont pas toujours fait les bons choix, ils ont toujours voulu le meilleur pour moi.

Mon patronus est un renard, pourquoi cette question ?

Il n'y aura pas d'autres question, je mets fin à notre petit jeu alors que j'aurais voulu savoir tant d'autres choses je réalise que tout n'est que du vent finalement, tu as gagné, félicitations !

Je vais achever là cette manifestation répugnante de mièvrerie glucosée, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça et si les touches de mon clavier sont mouillées ça ne peut être que mon verre d'eau qui est tombé.

J'ai choisi pour toi puisque nous sommes si lâches, moi de poursuivre et toi d'en finir.

Bravo Personne tu as semé le Trouble.

Au revoir…

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	24. Mails 28 et 29

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Notes des auteures : **Toutes vos reviews nous font rêver, on n'y croit toujours pas tellement nous étions persuadées que cet échange de mails n'intéressait que nous...Aussi je vous dis un énorme merci pour votre enthousiasme et vos encouragements...

Un merci particulier aux anonymes **Isa, Ci-o, Démy**...

Trouble vous a fait réagir et vous allez vous rendre compte dans sa réponse qu'il a fait réagir _Personne_ également d'où le vocabulaire parfois un peu trivial dudit Harry (pardonnez moi pour ça), je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce mail mais après le merveilleux Trouble de la semaine dernière (merci MIE pour ce mail sublime...) je n'ai pas pu faire mieux...

Voici donc les mails 28 et 29 de Personne à Trouble, je n'en reviens pas que nous en soyons déjà là...

* * *

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Tue-moi...

Date : 4 Décembre 2000 8h00

NON !

Non je n'accepte pas ça ! Je te hais pour ce mail, je chiale sur ce mail et mon verre d'eau ne s'est pas renversé...T'es vraiment un con, le roi non ? Tu me baises virtuellement et tu me laisses crever dans la réalité? POURQUOI ?

Je retire ce que je t'ai dit, _JE T'INTERDIS_ de tout arrêter ! Je n'accepte pas que tu me parles comme ça, que tu partes comme ça en me disant que tu es à moi, si tu l'es prouve le ! Je t'aime et je vais périr sans toi. Tu m'as fais l'amour par mail, fais-le moi en vrai, fais-le Trouble, je suis Harry, Le tien...celui que tu as forcément connu...

Et toi quel est ton vrai prénom ?

Parce que oui 1980 est bien mon année de naissance alors je tremble encore devant toi parce qu'inévitablement on se connaît, on a forcément essuyé nos robes sur les bancs de Poudlard ensemble...Tu es qui ? Quelle maison ? Griffondor ou Serpentard ? Je suis certain qu'aucun Poufsoufle n'aurait eu le cran de me tenir tête tous ces mois sur le web, pas le courage d'affronter mon inhérente déprime, quand au Serdaigle bien trop sérieux pour se laisser aller au plaisir de la chair par mail interposé...

Mon enveloppe tronquée t'imagine... au creux de mon désir le plus trouble, au tréfonds de la jouissance aveugle qui m'a fauchée lorsque j'ai jouis violemment dans mes vêtements en lisant ton mail. Tu es Lui, j'en suis presque persuadé. Celui qui m'a blessé, celui que j'ai toujours désiré et même si je n'ose pas prononcer ton prénom, je t'en supplie reprenons notre jeu, pas pour longtemps, juste un bref moment pour que je sois sûr que tu me désires bien _Moi_ même si en d'autre temps je t'ai dégouté...

Je ne crois plus au hasard Trouble, tu n'as pas croisé ma route de façon fortuite. Un dieu malin t'a déposé là pour moi rien que pour moi, ou m'a déposé moi juste pour toi. Je t'ouvre mes bras, mon cœur et le reste...Je t'ouvre ma vie, t'y donne une place, si tu es celui que je pense, je me fous de savoir si tu désireras en finir avec moi, je te veux toi au delà de tout ce qui a pu se passer avant...je te veux parce que tu as besoin de moi et parce que moi je ne saurais continuer sans toi...

Tu m'as dis _je ne te hais point _je savais que tu ne me haïssais pas. Je voudrais juste maintenant que tu m'aimes parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux me forcer à avoir du courage...ce putain de courage qui me fera sortir de chez moi, qui me fera te chercher, te trouver... Cette fichue détermination qui m'obligera à forcer ta porte et lorsqu'interdit tu croiseras mon regard, je me jetterais sur toi sans réfléchir pour ne pas être tenté de fuir. Je me jetterais sur tes lèvres Trouble, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas d'expérience mais je saurais t'embrasser, je saurais les mordre jusqu'au sang pour en forcer le passage, je saurais mêler ma salive à la tienne et lécher celle qui coulera sur ton menton comme un divin nectar parce que de toi rien ne me dégoutera. Je te serrerais dans mes bras à t'en briser parce que je refuse à présent que tu appartiennes à un autre. Tu n'auras pas la force de repousser ma férocité et mon envie, mes mains inconvenantes parcourront ton corps au travers de tes vêtements, je frotterais mon bas ventre contre le tien pour que nos désirs incandescents se touchent et vibrent au contact l'un de l'autre. Je n'aurais jamais de patience pour la tendresse que tu décris Trouble, je me déshabillerais là devant toi, dans ton corridor glacé, avec fébrilité et gène pour que tu me vois enfin dans ma plus simple vérité. Je veux que ton regard effleure toutes les parties de mon corps surtout les plus intimes pour que tu vois combien je suis à toi, combien je me tends vers toi... je veux crever de mal être sous tes yeux inquisiteurs, je veux être humilié par ton silence, par ton mépris peut être... Je m'approcherais de toi, je m'accrocherais à toi et je te dirais juste « prends-moi s'il te plait...Prends-moi tout de suite, prends-moi ici...Fais-moi tien je t'en prie ! » Alors tu me soulèveras dans tes bras et tu m'allongeras sur ce sol gelé, sur ce carrelage usé d'avoir été trop foulé. Je tremblerais mais pas de froid, de peur oui, d'anticipation aussi, ça ne sera pas facile, j'aurais mal je le sais, je veux avoir mal dans tes bras...Je veux que tu me marques pour toujours... Tu te dévêtiras à la va vite et je t'aiderais, lorsque nous serons à égalité tu me retourneras pour me pénétrer, peut être auras-tu une hésitation, une crainte, je lirais un bref moment de doute dans tes yeux, tu ne voudras pas me blesser...

Mais le jeu tourne court...Tu dois te décider, agir...

Je refuse que tu prennes ton temps, je ne veux pas que tu me considères comme une chose fragile et cassable, je suis à toi, ton jouet, ton amour, ton homme, ton esclave si tu le veux...fais de moi un homme vivant, brises mes barrières, brises ma chair, répands-toi en moi et fais moi hurler de douleur et de plaisir...ARGHHHHH... tu entres en moi d'un coup de rein puissant, la brulure intense se répand dans mon ventre comme une lame de fond, j'en ai le souffle coupé, souffrance, émotion, larmes que je ne peux contenir...je saigne de bonheur pourtant... Je ne suis plus vierge, tu as volé cette innocence que je portais comme un fardeau, tu as fait de moi un supplicié volontaire. Dans ce rêve de première fois, tu me consoles de ma douleur en m'embrassant tendrement puis enfin tu me fais l'amour parce que ton territoire c'est moi et que maintenant il est marqué de ton sceau.

Avec de simples messages et un hibou de pacotille tu m'as rendu dépendant comme un drogué l'est à sa substance préférée, il y longtemps que je ne peux plus être désintoxiqué Trouble, c'est fichu pour moi. Tu coules dans mes veine comme une sève vitale et pure, tu t'es répandu en moi et tu as transformé mon essence même, je suis devenu Trouble à ton contact, je suis devenu tien. Tu t'es joué de mon corps, de mon cœur, de mon âme et je sais maintenant ce que je veux vraiment... _Toi pour Moi pour de vrai..._La jouissance que tu a décris dans ton mail avec des mots si beaux, je l'ai ressentis au creux de mes rein, elle est montée lentement, a gonflé ma verge de sang, m'a fais perdre la tête et quand j'ai éjaculé en fermant longuement les yeux et en hurlant Ton Nom... c'est _Toi_ que je voyais...Pourtant devant moi il y avait juste l'écran trop brillant qui m'a fait éclater en sanglot.

Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça. Et puis j'ai droit à mes questions, je les veux, je veux savoir qui tu es.

QUI ? je t'en prie...

Et le cadeau à noël, si tu es d'accord pour ça, ce sera moi si tu me désires encore. Laisse moi juste le temps, laisses-moi ces vingt jours pour te connaitre mieux, pour mettre un visage, _Le Visage_, sur celui qui m'a sauvé du désespoir. Laisses-moi avoir le courage de sortir ce 24 décembre et je viendrais te débusquer, je viendrais te découvrir et je te laisserais me faire l'amour comme tu l'as si bien décris, c'est le cadeau merveilleux que Toi tu me feras. De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre...

Si en comprenant qui je suis, tu ne veux pas de moi, tout sera fini, parce que Toi tu es ce que je désire le plus au monde...

Si tu es Lui, si je ne me trompe pas, je devrais t'avouer tout.

Je désire juste un sursis. Accorde-moi cela...

Laisses-nous pendant ces 20 jours nous découvrir par petites touches, entrevoir ce que nous ne savions pas lorsque nous étions enfants, laisse moi venir devant ta porte ce soir de noël en étant certain que c'est bien toi... Laisse nous jouer encore un peu, donne nous cette dernière chance mon rusé renard je t'en prie. L'enjeu est si important que nous n'avons pas le droit de rater notre entrée ou notre sortie. Ecrivons encore ces mails comme nous le faisions au début avec légèreté et humour. Je te promets que je ne me répandrais plus, que je vais cesser d'être ce type abject et égoïste qui ne fait que pleurer sur ton épaule, j'espère avoir le reste de mon existence pour ça lol (tu vois l'humour revient après la tempête)

Je rêve et je l'imagine ce soir du 24... Je me suis un peu shooté avec une potion décontractante pour avoir le courage de sortir, d'enfourcher mon balai et de me rendre chez toi (beaucoup d'effort en une seule fois...), je crois qu'il y a de la neige parce que j'aime quand c'est blanc à noël. La nuit est tombée et, dans le froid mordant de décembre, je vole maladroitement au milieu des flocons de plus en plus épais parce qu'il y très longtemps que je ne suis pas monté sur mon Nimbus... Enfin j'aperçois ta rue...Une belle rue ornée de lampadaires ouvragés qui nimbent les demeures avoisinantes d'une douce lueur cuivrée. Je reconnais tout de suite la tienne, de hautes grilles de fer forgé scindent le pourtour d'un jardin endormi par l'hiver. Trois cèdres magnifiques, tout enguirlandés pour l'occasion me cachent la maison ou plutôt le manoir vu sa taille imposante. Je m'avance devant le haut portail et je saisi la chaine pendouillant à sa droite. Timidement je tire dessus et une musique des _Meslanges de noël_ d''Eustache du Caurroy résonne magnifiquement au creux de la nuit. La grille lentement s'efface devant moi, j'hésite un instant puis je pénètre dans le parc le cœur battant, je foule la neige vierge en tremblant comme une feuille, mes semelles crissent doucement et le bruit qu'elles font résonne dans le silence ouaté. Après quelque pas hésitants, je lève la tête et enfin je t'aperçois, ta silhouette fine se tient immobile sur le perron en haut des marches de pierre. La lumière vive du vestibule se diffusant par la porte ouverte dans ton dos m'empêche de discerner tes traits et je me fige, brusquement effrayé.

Tu es grand, plus que moi il me semble, mince avec un port aristocratique que je t'envie déjà, mais ce qui me Trouble le plus c'est ce nuage pâle qui auréole ta tête, si pâle...Tu ne bouges pas, j'attends pourtant un signe de ta part, tu dois le sentir alors tu lèves lentement ta main et tu la tends vers moi pour m'encourager. Je me tétanise et lorsque je te

vois descendre lentement l'escalier pour venir à ma rencontre mes poumons se bloquent et je ne peux plus inspirer la moindre goulée d'air. Tu te rapproche, je ferme les yeux pour ne pas tuer le rêve, pas encore... Je sens bientôt une caresse sur ma joue, un souffle à mon oreille, une voix lente qui me dit _« Ouvre_ _les yeux et respire Harry, tu es arrivé... » _A ce moment là je comprends que oui c'est la fin du voyage et que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin d'un écran et d'un clavier pour me sentir vivant...

J'aimerais que ça se passe comme ça...

Laisses-nous ces 20 jours de répit, de doutes, de devinettes, laisses-nous revenir quelques mois en arrière...Laisses-nous redevenir léger et rêver pour de vrai...Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je me battrais pour te conquérir, pour te gagner, pour te garder surtout. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Trouble, tu as franchi les murs d'enceinte que la vie avait érigé autours de moi et depuis lors ma forteresse s'écroule par pans entiers. Dans la brèche la plus grande tu t'es engouffré sans y avoir été invité, tu as défoncé ma porte à coup de bélier-mails dévastateurs et tendrement blessants et tu m'as sauvé...

Je te promets qu'après ces vingt jours je serais devant ta porte où à l'endroit que tu désireras dusse- je y laisser l'intégralité de mon pseudo courage.

Durant cette période de probation que je t'impose, tu auras le temps de te poser la primordiale question. Ai-je vraiment envie que ce soit Lui ?

Tu m'as demandé... _Laisse-moi être qui je suis ! _Oui je veux que ce soit toi, juste toi, rien que toi...celui que tu es en dépit de tout, l'homme que je j'aime...

Je continue le jeu, et je te somme d'en faire autant, plus de dérobade Trouble, plus de choix.

Je te demande ton prénom, si tu ne veux pas ou ne peux pas me le dire, raconte moi un fait qui t'aurais particulièrement marqué lorsque tu étais à Poudlard.

Et voici ma réponse...aubépine et crin de licorne...

Mes questions seront ciblées à présent parce qu'il nous reste peu de temps...

Malgré toi tu m'as laissé des petits cailloux blancs, ton patronus, un renard... polaire sans doute, ruse et pelage blanc doux et soyeux, j'y passe la main comme dans tes cheveux et tu aimes ça. Tu es un grand sorcier (ça je n'en ai jamais douté, tu es l'excellence non ?...lol) lorsque nous étions à l'école il n'y en avait pas tant. Mon choix se restreint, j'aimerais vraiment qu'il converge vers ce point. Au Mastermind j'étais très bon, je suis presque certain que tu es mon pion noir... j'aimerais que tu le sois...

Harry la Personne que tu Troubles...

Ps...Je ne veux plus d'au revoir, ni d'adieu, je ne veux plus de mail non signé...Crois-tu vraiment que je sois si différent de...

Pps peut-être que dans tes bras j'arriverais à oublier mes cauchemars...

OoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoO

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : visite...

Date : 4 Décembre 2000 23h09

Tu ne m'as pas répondu, je crève de trouille que tu ne le fasses plus...Il reste 19 jours et 51 minutes ne me les voles pas, réponds moi, joue encore s'il te plait...

Aujourd'hui j'ai eu une visite, j'en ai rarement mais certaine personne m'aime encore suffisamment pour penser qu'un jour je serais de nouveau heureux de les voir...

Elle, c'est une ancienne amie de Poudlard, il y avait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas débarqué chez moi à l'improviste comme aujourd'hui, elle avait espacée ses visites pour finalement ne plus venir du tout, sans doute lassée par mon mutisme et ma tristesse. Je me suis étonné de prendre plaisir à cette heure de conversation amicale que nous avons partagé elle et moi, ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps. Elle m'a raconté tout un tas d'anecdote sur d'anciens camarades et pour la première fois ce ne sont pas des images de guerre et de terreur qui ont traversées mon cerveau ce sont des images de vie, banales et tranquilles...Es tu responsable de cela ?

Sais-tu que Parkinson et Finigan vont se marier ? J'en suis resté bouche bée, Une union entre Serpentard et Griffondor c'st incroyable non ? Et magnifique aussi, ça prouve que les haines adolescentes peuvent se transformer en quelque chose de bien plus constructif, de bien plus beau. Ils ont du beaucoup changer tous les deux, c'est peut être ça devenir adulte, laisser tomber ses convictions profondes et réfléchir par soi même...Que de chemin parcouru...

J'ai appris aussi que Terry Boot était devenu médicomage et ça m'a bien fait rire, lui qui avait une sainte frayeur de Mme Pomfresh et de ses aiguilles pointues, il se retrouve à commettre jour après jour tous ces actes de barbarie qui le terrorisaient.

Je suis étonné du chemin que certain ont pris, j'ai l'impression que le monde a continué à tourner sans moi. Je me sens comme revenir d'un lointain voyage et devoir réapprendre tout ce qui faisait mon quotidien il y a si longtemps.

Apprends-moi tout ce que je ne sais plus...Tu veux bien ?

Harry

Ps... Et si je suis mince je n'ai ni les cuisses ni les fesse maigres...Tu parles d'une vision de rêve que tu as de moi lol...


	25. Mail 30

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Notes des auteures : **Que dire? Que dire après toutes les merveilleuses reviews que vous nous envoyez chaque semaine?? Un ENORME merci pour vos encouragements, vos questions (que nous adorons mais aux quelles on ne peut répondre sans gâcher la suite... ), vos suppositions (qu'on adore aussi!!), vos réactions à chaud et vos magnifiques compliments! Vous savez comment troubler une personne... (ok, elle était un peu facile celle-là... lol désolée c'est vendredi soir, j'me lâche! lol)

Je fais un petit clin d'oeil aux revieweurs anonymes à qui nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas répondre mais dont les reviews nous font tout autant plaisir!

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Et si…

Date : 4 décembre 2000 23h59

Et si je n'étais pas lui, qu'est-ce que tu ferais Harry ? Si je n'étais pas celui que tu aimes ? As-tu continué d'espérer que je serais celui-là ? En dépit de tout as-tu continué à le voir en moi ? Finalement celui que tu veux ce n'est jamais moi, toujours lui… Tu voulais que l'on t'aime pour toi, seulement pour toi et pas pour un quelconque idéal que tu pourrais incarner mais ne t'es-tu jamais dit que c'était ce que je voulais aussi…

Alors qu'est-ce que tu feras si je ne suis pas lui ? Si tu te présentes devant ma porte le 24 décembre au soir et que je t'ouvre, est-ce que j'aurais droit à ton visage défait parce que tu y auras cru jusqu'au bout… ? Je ne supporterai pas ça…

Les gryffindors sont des crétins, je ne pourrais jamais être l'un d'entre eux.

Tu as vingt jours, pas un de plus.

J'ai vu clair dans ta tentative désespérée de me retrouver, est-ce que tu as vraiment ouvert ta porte à cette amie que tu dis avoir ? Est-ce qu'elle est venue par pure coïncidence chez toi le jour même où je te quittais ? Est-ce qu'elle existe seulement ou n'est-ce que le fruit de ton imagination ou pure affabulation pour me provoquer ?

Comment fais-tu pour être si foutument adorable ?!!

Sais-tu que j'avais tiré un trait sur toi ? Que j'ai juste ouvert ton mail pour y trouver cet adieu définitif que tu voulais tellement mais tu as encore changé d'avis, comme la première fois, est-ce que tu changeras encore dans vingt jours ? Pour finalement réaliser que ce n'était qu'un passe-temps un joli rêve, un fantasme agréable ? J'ai tellement besoin de certitudes que tu me refuses. Tu m'affirmes des choses oui, tu m'assènes ces vérités que je peine à entendre parce qu'au fond de moi je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si elles sont vraies. Tu es cruel. Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi si le 24 au soir je te guette sur mon perron et que tu ne viens pas, si la neige me recouvre et que le froid m'envahit, si j'espère des heures sous la bise glaciale scrutant l'horizon pour apercevoir le crin d'un balai usagé (pourquoi tu ne transplanes pas au fait ??) ? J'ai peur de rester seul sur ce perron… de m'effondrer seul dans la neige transit de t'avoir attendu, mon estomac se révulse à l'idée de cette attente insoutenable pour au petit matin réaliser que tu ne viendras pas, je ne me relèverais peut-être pas tu sais, je laisserais la neige m'engloutir pour me punir d'y avoir cru encore une fois…

Tu me demandes de te prouver que je suis à toi mais je ne fais que ça, toi, donne-moi une preuve, tes mots ne valent rien.

Je n'avais pas prévu de t'offrir mon corps pour Noël et puis ce ne serait pas un vrai cadeau puisqu'il t'appartient déjà, moi qui pensais que s'appartenir était la plus belle réussite qui soit parce que se soumettre à un autre est abject, humiliant, indigne. Aujourd'hui j'abdique toute dignité et c'est ta faute !

Soit, tu as tes vingt jours, mais tu vas ramer Harry ! Contrairement à toi, je me fiche que tu sois lui, c'est toi que je veux alors si tu es lui, disons que c'est un bonus mais si j'avais le choix entre toi et lui, c'est toi que je prendrais… dans tous les sens du terme ça va de soi… mais avant cela tu vas devoir me séduire… pour que je baisse les yeux sur toi… pour que tu puisses toucher du doigt mon excellence… (et oui, au cas où tu te poses la question, c'est bien une métaphore… lol)

Je savais pour Parkinson et Finnigan, malheureusement je n'ai rien pu faire… une tragédie !

Et si tu avais une vie sociale tu saurais aussi que Zabini et Thomas ont emménagé sur le Chemin de Traverse le mois dernier.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je t'ai répondu, tu as une chance insolente tu sais ?

J'aime quand tu es passionné et dominateur, quand tu m'ordonnes de rester là avec toi, quand tu exiges tes questions comme un gamin capricieux, qu'est-ce que tu exigeras d'autre… ?

Et au passage, c'est toi qui a dit que tu étais maigre, je n'ai fait que te citer et puis c'était _mon_ fantasme, si j'avais envie que tes cuisses et tes fesses soient maigres, elles le sont ! Compris ?? Ca ne m'empêchera pas d'y mettre les mains… et la bouche… (Mais si elles ne sont pas maigres… comment sont-elles ? Fais-moi rêver…)

Hum… tout ça n'était pas dans mon scénario, j'étais sensé te battre froid, je suis troublé… par personne… (Les bons vieux classiques… lol)

Ma question : ton plus beau souvenir, de ceux qui pourraient conjurer un patronus, un vrai pas n'importe lequel.

Ma réponse : le Professeur Severus Snape

Aubépine et crin de licorne... ?? Ta baguette ? Etrange…

Je te laisse, je donne une réception ce soir, je me suis éclipsé discrètement… mais les convives réclament leur hôte…

Je ne joue jamais les trouble-fêtes, juste les trouble-Personne (ok, elle est pourrie, j'assume…)

Trouble, un non-ami qui te veut du bien…

PS : Et reste loin de ce Boot !! Je sais de source sûre qu'il aime jouer au médicomage…

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	26. Mail 31

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Notes des auteures : **Un petit mail plus léger de Harry à son Trouble, pardonnez lui son jeu de mot pourri lol il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, tellement soulagé que Trouble ait répondu...

Un merci énorme à vous toutes et tous pour vos messages adorables, Merci d'être toujours là et d'être un vrai soutien pour nous...Bizz

* * *

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : merci...

Date : 5 Décembre 2000 2h01

J'espère que le soir du 24 tu ne joueras pas au Trouble-Personne mais au Baise–Personne (double jeu, je me marre tout seul...désolé je sais c'est nul ...)

Dean et Zabini Non ? Impossible Dean n'était pas attiré par les garçon quand nous étions à Poudlard...Si ? Flute j'ai vraiment tout loupé. Zabini ? Remarque il est vraiment très beau gosse je trouve, Dean a toujours eu un gout excellent. Satané Griffindor !

Donc tu es Serpentard, ça ne m'étonne pas. Quand tu dis que les Griffondors sont des crétins ça me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un, même expression méprisante. Je crois que je pourrais presque entendre le son de _Ta_ voix le disant. Je sais je ne te connais pas... Mais je connais déjà tellement de chose de toi.

Tu es un garçon, de mon âge...

Dans tes jeunes années tu appartenais à la peu glorieuse maison Serpentard qui s'est bien rachetée pendant la guerre puisque certain de ses membres les plus illustres ont choisi d'être du bon coté...Au fait tu fais partie de ceux là non ?

Tu a un gout excellent (au sens gustatif également j'en suis certain lol...) puisque tu m'aimes... (à part en matière de fesses. Saches que les miennes sont rondes juste ce qu'il faut pour être appétissantes...j'ai regardé dans le miroir pour être sûr...)

Tu es horriblement prétentieux et fier de toi, mais aussi sensible, attentionné, inquiet et tendrement passionné ( désolé pour le tendre mais c'est le premier mot qui me vient quand je pense à toi...)...

Tu aimes le chocolat, l'excellent chocolat évidemment et tu sais faire la confiture. j'ai toujours cette image de toi à l'esprit léchant langoureusement une cuillère maculée de pâte de cacao odorante...Ce 24 décembre j'espère qu'il en restera un pot...

Tu me reproche de penser à lui, de te prendre pour lui...Tu es _jaloux_ aussi, c'est à ajouter à ta panoplie...J'aime horriblement quand tu es jaloux, je jubile derrière mon écran, je ris, envahi d'un bonheur sadique parce que quand tu t'énerves après une image (qui bien sur n'est pas toi... ?) tu m'avoues encore implicitement ton amour...Et je ne peux me rassasier de ça...

Je dois te conquérir dis-tu ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir, toi qui à l'air de tout posséder, je peux juste être à toi mais ça c'est déjà fait (en tout cas sentimentalement, le reste viendra bientôt... j'espère...) Alors je voudrais t'offrir une assurance, une assurance sur l'avenir. Mais il faut que tu sois prêt à me croire, je ne veux plus que tu mettes en doute la moindre de mes paroles OK ?

Si le soir de cette veille de noël vous étiez deux sur le perron, Toi et Lui, si je devais choisir à ce moment là parce que tu n'es pas lui et qu'il n'est pas toi...

Je nous choisirais _Nous_... Toi et Moi parce que c'est de toi que je suis tombé amoureux...Et parce que rien, ni personne d'autre n'ont d'importance.

Peu importe que tu sois lui ou pas... C'est Trouble que je désire au creux de mes nuits sans cauchemar, c'est Trouble qui me fait vibrer, transpirer et jouir, c'est pour toi que je mouille mes draps toutes les nuits et que je me réveille apaisé au petit matin sans avoir honte des relâchements de mon corps. Tu est le premier, le seul qui m'empêche toute retenue de ma libido, qui me rend fou et tremblant, qui me fais rire et pleurer de joie. C'est de toi que j'ai besoin parce que ma guérison ne sera totale que lorsque je serais dans tes bras.

Tu as peur que je ne vienne pas, je viendrais Trouble parce que comme je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre à part toi et que ce sacrifice là je ne le ferais jamais.

Pour l'amie dont je t'ai parlé, celle à qui j'ai ouvert ma porte, ce n'était pas une feinte pour te récupérer (encore que j'en aurait été capable...) elle existe bien, tu la connais surement, rousse et d'un caractère emporté, une famille de sang pur très engagée dans tous les combats et justes causes qui existent dans notre monde...Allez... fais un effort. Je suis certain que tu vois très bien qui elle est lol... Il est probable que sans toi je ne l'aurais jamais laissé pénétrer chez moi ce jour là, mais tu as rempli mon cœur comme une bouteille, de sentiments que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis fort longtemps...

Je sais c'est emphatique et un peu ridicule mais tu m'as redonné le gout de la vie Trouble, une vie que je ne connaissait pas... Une existence dans laquelle je serais ce garçon quelconque sur les épaules duquel ne pèse qu'un avenir ordinaire, juste un garçon banal et amoureux...J'ai vraiment envie d'être celui-là, parce qu'avec toi ma vie sera pour la première fois _extra-ordinaire_...

Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne toucherais pas ton excellence qu'avec mon doigt...Certaines autres parties de mon corps voudront surement la découvrir aussi...(métaphore quand tu nous tiens...)

J'espère avoir gagné un peu de terrain aujourd'hui, je ne te ferais plus de mal tu sais, plus de peur...Je vais juste essayer de te connaître un peu mieux...Tu ne seras pas celui qui reste seul sur ce perron glacé. Guette bien le ciel ! Ce vieux balai chevauché par un garçon trop mince ce sera bien moi et je ne te laisserais pas, je ne te laisserais plus. Et non je ne peux plus transplaner. Depuis la guerre, j'ai une sorte de phobie impossible à surmonter (Je suis un sorcier incomplet mieux vaut que tu le saches).

Tu ne m'as donné ni ton prénom, ni même un souvenir, j'en suis un peu triste ...Tu sais qui je suis alors laisse moi deviner qui tu es...Je ne te demanderais plus ton prénom mais mets-moi sur le chemin de ta vérité, sur ton chemin...Finalement ton prénom sera l'ultime cadeau, mais en ai-je réellement besoin ? Je vais te confier un secret, même si tu es Lui je m'en fous, parce que maintenant tu n'es plus que Toi...Si différent de Ce _Lui_ que j'ai connu, si plein de failles, de passion, de fragilité que finalement tu n'as pas à en prendre ombrage, tu es très différent et c'est Ce _Lui_ là que j'aime, juste toi...Finalement je t'appellerais peut être Trouble jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ...

Ta réponse c'est _Séverus Snape _Si ça avait été la mienne la question aurait été... _Quel est mon deuxième plus grand regret ?_ . Pour toi j'en imagine des dizaines concernant cet homme glacial et courageux..._Qui était le directeur de ma maison ?_ En fait j'en avait une plus précise mais je n'ai pas osé la formuler. Sinon j'en ai une autre _Quel_ _professeur enseignait ma matière préférée ?_

Un de mes plus beaux souvenirs : C'était pendant notre troisieme année à Poudlard lorsque j'ai retrouvé mon parrain alors que je me croyais seul au monde. Ce petit fil ténu qu'il représentait, en plus de son l'affection, était le premier lien entre moi et mes parents, il est la première personne à m'avoir parlé d'eux comme s'ils étaient encore vivants, pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis imaginé dans leur bras, aimé comme tout enfant devrait l'être, je me suis enfin senti comme tous les autres gamins qui étaient avec nous au château et qui avaient une famille à eux...

_Aubépine et crin de licorne_...Non pas vraiment ma baguette, elle est juste en transit jusqu'à ce que je la restitue à son véritable propriétaire...

à moi maintenant...

Ma question...Serais tu capable de me concocter _une potion d'endormissement briseuse de songe_ ?

Ma réponse : _Serpentard_

J'espère que ta réception s'est bien passée, y avait il beaucoup de monde ? Des gens que je connais ? Des beaux garçons ? Réponds pas à celle là ça va m'énerver...

Merci d'avoir envoyé ce mail, merci... Ce soir je me sens tellement mieux. Regarde le ciel un petit hibou va t'emmener quelque chose...

Je t'embrasse tendrement...

Harry

Ps... Vrai? Boot aime jouer au médicomage? Même quand ce n'est pas utile? ...Il consulte à domicile ?... _Tape pas je plaisante..._

Question glucose je crois que j'ai aussi dégouliné, tu n'as pas le monopole...lol


	27. Mail 32

****

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures** : Merci à tous pour vos superbes reviews!! Bonne lecture!!

Un petit message à **Tsudama** : désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review mais il semble que tu aies désactivé l'option "recevoir des MP" et donc même si tu review en étant inscrite, on ne peut pas te répondre... Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot en tous cas!

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : ??

Date : 5 décembre 2000 4h07

Baise-personne… ?? Je suis troublé par tant de raffinement… seulement j'espère bien pouvoir baiser quelqu'un cette fois !

Je te prends au mot (jeu de mot, quand tu nous tiens… lol), je t'attendrai sur le perron, le 24 au soir, tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'avoir peur mais je serais là, à t'imaginer essoufflé sur ton balai, à imaginer que quitte à avoir quelque chose entre les jambes je préfèrerais moi que cette vieille chose moisie ! (moi aussi je peux faire raffiné ! lol) T'imaginer tremblant t'avançant vers moi, les joues rougies par le froid et tu sentirais la chaleur de mon intérieur à travers la porte que j'aurais laissé ouverte pour toi, tu sentirais la dinde que j'aurais mis au four (enfin les elfes de maison mais c'est pareil, ils travaillent pour moi !) et le champagne nous attendrait bien sagement dans son sceau glacé. Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas fêté Noël comme ça, laisse-moi te dire que l'achat d'une dinde peut avoir de sérieuse conséquence psychologique sur le mental d'un elfe de maison ! C'est assez effrayant !

Je te ferais ton dessert préféré avec du chocolat… Enfin j'aurais dit aux elfes de le faire mais c'est l'intention qui compte !

J'ai décoré la maison et j'ai même mis un arbre et je me fiche d'être en avance, j'aimerais que tu sois déjà là… Et c'est moi qui ai décoré le sapin… ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça que les guirlandes sont un peu bancales et j'ai cassé quelques sujets mais je ne voulais pas utiliser ma baguette, tu réveilles de drôles de choses chez moi tu sais… Est-ce que tu me laisseras te prendre dans mes bras à ton arrivée, juste pour être sûr que c'est bien toi… ?

Et j'ai toujours un pot de confiture d'avance, réalisé avec le meilleur chocolat du monde parce que je le mérite pourtant j'espère bien lécher plus que la cuillère ce soir-là…

Oui, Zabini et Thomas, une autre tragédie mais que veux-tu ? Je ne peux pas être partout. Ca faisait un moment qu'ils se tournaient autour, j'avais bien vu leur regards indécents lors des cérémonies où nous étions conviés, ça devait arriver, certaines choses sont inaltérables, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas si Thomas était attiré par les garçons ou les filles mais en tous cas je peux t'assurer que Zabini n'a rien d'une fillette à part son goût un peu pervers pour les couettes… mais tant que c'est lui qui les porte… (enfin la première fois ça surprend quand même…) Ils ont l'air heureux ensemble, on ne les décolle plus c'est affligeant ! Mais parfois, je peux comprendre… Et t'as reluqué Zabini ??? Tu m'avais dit que tu étais chaste et innocent !!

Tu as vraiment regardé tes fesses dans le miroir ?? Et c'est moi qu'on traîte de narcississique !! Je te promets de te montrer tout ce qu'on peut faire d'un miroir si tu m'y autorises…

Je suis ravi que tu ne te sois pas inventé une quelconque amie imaginaire (c'est un peu la honte… lol), je vois bien de qui tu parles et je me rappelle également que la dernière fois que j'ai vu cette…. amie (ce n'est pas le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit !) elle avait sa langue bien profond dans ta gorge alors méfie-toi ou la prochaine fois que tu la vois elle pourrait ne plus rien avoir à fourrer dans la bouche de personne…

Je n'ai jamais aimé ses manières conquérantes et sa pseudo innocence est absolument révoltante, elle croit qu'en battant des cils elle peut obtenir n'importe quoi, c'est répugnant, elle ferait bien de rester à sa place la rouquine ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire chez toi en plus ?

Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas prétentieux mais simplement objectif, c'est une grande qualité que très peu de gens ont tu sais, pouvoir se voir exactement tel qu'ils sont, je suis de ceux-là et je suis exceptionnel, j'en ai bien conscience.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à nous, le 24… j'ai beau me raisonner, je ne suis capable de penser à rien d'autre et je crève de trouille… tu vas vraiment venir hein ?

Tu me disais que tu étais un sorcier incomplet et bêtement je me suis trouvé à penser que j'avais probablement les parties manquantes (pas les meilleures… j'espère que tu as toujours celles-là… lol… tu les as hein ??) parce que je crois que j'apprécierais de te tenir dans mes bras pour transplaner parce que tu en es incapable et à chaque cérémonie, chaque réception où je te trainerais moitié boudeur moitié amusé, nous arriverions enlacés et tout le monde saurait que tu es à moi…

Merlin regarde ce que tu as fait de moi ! Pire qu'un hufflepuff j'ai honte !

En parlant de réception, la mienne était parfaite (franchement tu en doutais ??) mais il manquait un invité… une Personne… (oui, je sais…) Oh et si un jour tu croises ce cher Terry dis-lui que je suis navré que mes escaliers soient si glissants, le pauvre une mauvaise chute est si vite arrivée ! Enfin, le principal c'est qu'il n'ait rien je suppose… disons une jambe cassée se guérit relativement vite, il est médicomage après tout… mais il a bien compris avec qui il ne pouvait pas jouer au médicomage maintenant…

J'y ai revu beaucoup d'anciens amis, d'anciens amants aussi (j'ai toujours aussi bon goût tu as raison !) mais c'est une réception que je donne chaque année avant Noël, une sorte de tradition qui réunit le gratin, rien de bien spectaculaire à peine trois cents convives. Le plus souvent elles sont d'un ennui mortel mais ça me permet de conserver certaines relations dont je pourrais avoir besoin un jour, slytherin un jour…

Le moment que j'ai préféré dans cette soirée c'est celui où je me suis éclipsé… va savoir pourquoi…

Il faut également que nous réglions un détail capital toi et moi. Quelque chose de la plus haute importance en fait, quelque chose qui pourrait faire qu'un jour tout bascule entre nous, quelque chose qui pourrait même nous pousser jusqu'à l'abstinence (virtuelle et physique…) autant dire un point vital : JE NE SUIS PAS TENDRE !!! Et ne répand pas cette rumeur odieuse ! J'en mourrais de honte !

Tu as toujours su révéler ce qu'il y a de pire en moi !

J'ai reçu ton hibou… Il est magnifique ce couteau, sais-tu qu'il a des propriétés étonnantes en plus d'être assez rare ? Il peut ouvrir n'importe quelle porte mais tu as déjà ouverte toutes les miennes. Est-ce que c'est une clef magique, celle qui me donne un accès illimité à toi ? Est-ce qu'il peut défaire le nœud dans ta gorge ? M'ouvrir tes bras ? M'ouvrir plus encore ? (J'espère que tu n'es pas entrain de m'arnaquer en me donnant ce cadeau de Noël en avance, tu sais que je réclamerai l'autre, celui que tu m'as promis !)

D'où te viens ce couteau, a-t-il une signification particulière pour toi ? J'ai aimé le petit mot, merci. J'aurais voulu que le parchemin ait ton odeur, j'y ai enfoui mon visage - je n'ai pas honte - j'ai imaginé que c'était toi et ton hibou m'a regardé bizarre… lol

Je préfère attendre que l'on se voie pour te donner mon cadeau, je voudrais voir ton visage…

Severus Snape est l'homme que j'admire le plus au monde je crois. Il a été son propre maître alors même qu'il en avait deux, il n'a toujours poursuivi que son propre intérêt et je le respecte pour ça quoique les autres en disent il n'a jamais servi Voldemort ni même Dumbledore mais quelque chose de plus grand. Il n'y a que lui qui soit mort pour la juste cause finalement.

Pourquoi voudrais-tu _potion d'endormissement briseuse de songe_ ? Je pense en être capable effectivement mais certains ingrédients ne sont pas facile à trouver. Tu peux dormir tranquille tu sais, je veillerais sur tes songes… Mais je le ferai si tu en as besoin, cependant méfie-toi ce genre de potions a des effets assez négatifs à long terme, et elle engendre une dépendance à effets plutôt surprenants…

Ta question est vraiment enfantine : Slytherin, la maison où tu crèverais d'aller, trop tard tu devras vivre avec ce terrible manque ! Beaucoup ont le même problème, rassure-toi tu n'es pas un cas isolé.

Ma question : Quels sont les personnes que tu aimerais revoir le plus ? (je parle de celles qui sont encore en vie…)

Ma réponse : tes mains.

Tu voulais un souvenir, soit : sixième année, deuxième étage, toilette des filles, un petit imbécile m'a lancé un sectum sempra…

Bonne nuit Potter…

Trouble.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**

**Note des auteures** : Je voulais simplement ajouter que Trouble connaît l'identité de Personne depuis son mail précédent mais il avait besoin de certitudes et d'être rassuré quelque part... et il avait aussi cette petite partie de lui qui ne voulait pas y croire parce que c'est tellement improbable... alors disons qu'il en était persuadé à 99%...


	28. Mail 33

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Notes des auteures : **Pardonnez à Harry les quelques allusions salaces dont est émaillé ce mail, il est se lâche un peu, tellement heureux de savoir que Trouble et Draco ne font qu'un lol...

Merci pour tout vos messages adorables auxquels nous répondons avec plaisir, merci aux anonymes auxquels on ne peut malheureusement pas répondre : Ci-O, lili, Childou, Démy, Isa, Evey Fox, Angélique...Bises à tous...

Une bise particulière à MIE...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Mon amour...hummmmmmmmmm

Date : 5 Décembre 2000 10h31

Je suis tellement désolé pour ça, tellement malheureux...Je suis resté toute la nuit à ton chevet, tu ne l'as jamais su. Lorsque tu gémissais de douleur, je posais ma main sur ton front brûlant et tu te calmais. J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir tué ou mutilé à vie, j'ai pleuré cette nuit-là, pour toi, pour la première fois... Je n'aurais pas assez du reste de ma vie pour te demander pardon... Pardon... Pardon...

Pour te faire oublier j'embrasserais chacune de tes cicatrices tant et tant qu'elles finiront par disparaître sous les coups de langue impatients de ma bouche remède. Je sillonnerais ton corps dans ses replis les plus intimes, je déposerais ma salive vertueuse là où ta chair est la plus chaude. Je ferais de ton corps une carte que je parcourrais chemin après chemin jusqu'à en connaître le moindre creux, la moindre colline...Ton odeur particulière deviendra mon parfum préféré et je me saoulerais de toi jusqu'à ce que l'ivresse me fasse perdre connaissance. Je transformerais cet horrible cauchemar que je t'ai fait vivre il y si longtemps... en plaisir et en caresses...

Oui je serais là dans cette nuit froide et humide, volant vers toi et tremblant de trouille je serais là...Quoi faire pour t'en persuader ?

Rien que pour cet horrible souvenir que je dois expier, je serais là...

Pour tout l'amour que je te voue et qui m'aliène de plus en plus, parce qu'entre nous rien ne sera jamais simple...Je serais là

Mon amour, crois-moi...

C'est la première fois que je t'appelle comme ça... c'est bouleversant. J'aimerais continuer encore et encore, je ne m'en lasserais jamais parce que tu me remplis de ce sentiment bizarre qui occulte tout ce qui a été ma vie auparavant...

C'est une déclaration je crois, tu la trouveras sans doute banale, je t'aime... de D à O de A à Z... Je ne suis pas un cœur volage, ce sera toi et personne d'autre...

J'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe en moi, ces phases d'exaltation ou j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser de bonheur, ou j'ai envie de rire et de pleurer tout à la fois, puis ces moment de lancinante déprime simplement parce que tu n'as pas répondu à mon mail, simplement parce que tu me manques des que tu t'éloignes de moi pendant plus d'une journée...

Te rends-tu compte de ton pouvoir sur moi ? Tu pourrais me détruire bien plus surement avec ton indifférence qu'un Avada ne le ferait...

En parlant de Poufsoufle je crois que nous formerons un charmant duo lol (couple ?) Pourquoi crois-tu que l'amour rende si sucré et romantique ?

Je devrais vraiment arrêter mes lénifiantes déclarations avant que tu ne te sauves...

Sinon... oui tu pourras me prendre dans tes bras des mon arrivée, je n'en attends pas moins de toi, je serais sans doute pétrifié par le froid, les joues glacées et les doigts racornis d'avoir été crispés sur le manche pendant tout le vol (t'inquiètes pas je mettrais plusieurs couches de vêtements pour que tout ne soit pas racorni...) alors je crois que la chaleur de tes bras sera exactement ce dont j'aurais besoin. Sinon mes vêtements glacés me serviront de linceul et je ne crois pas que tu veuille de viande froide le jour de noël, une dinde bien dorée c'est quand même plus appétissant (Moi aussi je suis plus appétissant quand je suis servi chaud...enfin je crois)...

Par contre, je me dois de mettre certaines choses au point avec toi, si par le plus grand des hasards toi et moi devenions plus que des amoureux virtuels, je ferais certaines coupes drastiques dans tes listes d'invités, je ne crois pas qu'à ta prochaine réception trois cent personnes soient conviées. Déjà tous tes anciens amants pourront rester chez eux s'ils ne veulent pas compter leurs abatis avant la fin de la soirée (Au fait il y en a tant que ça ???) Pourront-y-rester aussi (chez eux !)Tous les mâles mignons non casés et tous ceux qui ont moins de trente ans. Quand aux énergumènes qui louchent directement sur toi je me ferais un grand plaisir de leur faire visiter des douves de ma connaissance...très typiques...

Pour te répondre, ben oui j'ai reluqué mes fesses et Zabini (enfin pas ensemble...) ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de narcissique (pour mes fesses) c'est juste que je ne veux te proposer que de l'excellence alors je vérifiais lol...et tu fais quoi toi avec des miroirs à part te regarder ? J'ai l'impression que tu connais des pratiques qui me sont étrangères. Et Zabini, ben on peut être innocent et chaste mais apprécier l'esthétique et se rendre compte quand un garçon est beau, c'est sans conséquence non ? Il a de très jolis traits et un si beau fessier que tous les mecs et les filles se retournaient sur lui lorsque nous étions à Poudlard...Tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué ? ( Qui avait dit : _Zabini son plus joli profil il est assis dessus ?_)...

Pour le cadeau je suis ravi qu'il te plaise, je connais bien ses pouvoirs tu sais, je le possédais depuis mes quatorze ans. C'est mon parrain qui me l'a offert pour le noël de notre quatrième année à l'école. Il n'a pas vécu longtemps, nous nous sommes seulement croisé dans cette vie et ce couteau est un des quatre précieux cadeaux qu'il m'a offert. Il ne m'en reste que trois (mon miroir à double sens ayant été cassé par un malheureux concours de circonstance) ils font partie des objets auxquels je tiens plus que tout, je voulais t'offrir celui là pour te prouver à quel point _Moi_ je tiens à toi...Si j'avais su que tu respirerais l'odeur du parchemin sur lequel j'ai écris le mot, je l'aurais remplacé par un de mes tee-shirt...

Et ne sois pas jaloux de Ginny, elle vient me voir parce qu'elle me considère presque comme un frère à présent. Vu le peu d'enthousiasme que je mettais dans mes baisers lorsqu'elle sortait avec moi, elle s'est vite consolée dans d'autre bras. Elle avait en outre remarqué mes regards un peu trop appuyés sur certains spécimens mâles de notre école et c'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux quand à mes préférences. De plus elle est mariée (avec un type de ta maison en plus...je n'ai pas de vie sociale mais je t'apprends quand même des trucs) et affublée de deux charmants petits monstres que je n'ai encore jamais rencontrés.

Tu n'as pas trouvé la question...c'était ..._Dans quelle maison voulait m'envoyer le choixpeau en premier lieu ? _Et oui c'était bien _Serpentard _je t'en bouche un coin non ? C'est moi qui l'ai supplié de me mettre à Griffondor. Dommage, vous auriez pu gagner une fois dans votre vie la coupe des quatre maisons si j'avais été un de vos condisciples...

Qui j'aimerais revoir ? Je ne sais même pas quoi te répondre parce que toutes ces années c'était toi...Juste toi et que ce rêve éveillé je vais enfin le voir se concrétiser. Je vais quand même te répondre_ Toi_ puisque je ne t'ai pas encore revu, je prie très fort Merlin pour que tu ne t'échappes pas, parce que malgré ma toute nouvelle insouciance j'ai aussi peur que toi que ce 24 décembre n'arrive jamais...Sommes nous deux _Thomas_ ?

Sinon en y réfléchissant...Peut être Zabini je m'entendais assez bien avec lui....

_Tes mains_ c'est ta réponse...j'imagine la question... _Qu'as-tu envie de tenir pour le reste de tes jours ?_ (c'est mon rêve alors j'adapte....)

Pour la potion je voulais savoir si tu étais bien toi et il n'y avait qu'un élève de mon année pour réussir une potion si fichtrement difficile. J'ai souvent pensé, au cours de mes nuits d'insomnie, que j'aimerais que tu m'en concocte une fiole pour enfin trouver l'oubli l'espace de quelques heures...Mais tu n'étais jamais là... Ne t'inquiète pas j'attendrais que tu veilles sur mon sommeil et je suis certain qu'à partir de ce moment là il redeviendra serein, par contre pour l'accoutumance c'est fichu, l'addiction que je nourris à l'encontre de ta personne ne pourra jamais être soignée je suis fichu, personne ne pourra me sauver, se sauver...pas de cure de désintox pour ce _Trouble_ dont je souffre...

Ma question maintenant_...Comment la haine que tu éprouvais à mon égard a pu se changer en amour pour moi_ ? C'est sérieux comme question essaie de ne pas plaisanter pour une fois...

Ma réponse..._Couché !_

Je t'embrasse en un endroit que tu ne devineras même pas... zone érogène j'espère ...

Harry

Ps c'est vrai tu as poussé Boot dans ton escalier ? Oh tu es redoutable...lol

Pps Ne t'embêtes pas pour le repas...ce soir du 24 je n'aurais pas faim de nourriture terrestre lol...


	29. Mails 34 et 35

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **Merci d'être là pour nous (et pour nos deux chéris surtout!! lol) semaine après semaine! C'est un pur bonheur de vous retrouver tous! Certains sont intrigués par ce que sera la suite de la fic maintenant que Harry et Draco savent qui est qui mais ceci n'est que le début de la fic...

Un petit clin d'oeil particulier à **Pilgrim67** qui est notre 200e revieweuse! Un grand merci à toi, j'espère que nous aurons bientôt le bonheur de te lire à nouveau!

Et aujourd'hui c'est deux pour le prix d'un!! lol

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Relaxe

Date : 5 décembre 2000 14h32

Relaxe, Potter, je n'ai aucune cicatrice mais après ton _mea culpa_ je regrette de ne pas les avoir conservées, si j'avais su ce que tu ferais j'aurais refusé ce filtre, il a proprement refermé toutes les blessures mais j'aurais aimé me rappeler cette main apaisante sur mon front et me soumettre à tes mains guérisseuses… Pourquoi tu es resté avec moi cette nuit-là ?? Les remords ? La culpabilité ?? Est-ce que tu… m'aimais déjà… ?

Tu sais ce jour là, je t'en ai voulu parce que j'aurais aimé que tu finisses ce que tu avais commencé, je voulais que tu fasses ce que j'étais trop lâche pour faire. Je voulais tout abandonner et j'aurais été honoré que ce soit par tes soins, toi mon plus grand ennemi après Voldemort. Alors quand je me suis réveillé je t'ai haï plus que je ne le détestais lui je crois. J'aurais voulu que tu ne rates pas ton coup… je l'ai vécu comme un rejet de ta part, je n'étais pas assez « bien » pour mourir de ta main ! J'aurais voulu ne pas m'en sortir mais tu te mêles toujours de ce qui ne te regarde pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je suis là aujourd'hui.

Mais quand je relis nos échanges, je me dis que finalement, je ne m'en sors pas si mal…

Et sache que je suis un gentleman, ce n'est pas une baise vite fait que je te propose alors tu dégusteras mon meilleur champagne pendant que mes yeux seront hypnotisés par le touché de tes lèvres sur le cristal hors de prix et nous dînerons tranquillement face à face pour que je puisse observer chacun de tes gestes pour goûter ce que tu es, tu mangeras cette dinde que j'ai faite préparer spécialement pour toi, et je ferais durer ce repas une éternité en attisant ton désir, de frôlements délicats de la main pendant que nous converserons alors que tu me dévoreras d'un regard concupiscent, je taquinerai ton pied du mien remontant audacieusement jusqu'à l'intérieur de tes cuisses que j'agacerai sans pitié pendant que je t'observerai manger la salade délicieuse qui accompagnera notre repas, puis nous passerons au dessert mais tu n'en pourras déjà plus et tu renonceras à ce moelleux au chocolat que tu aimes tant pour t'emparer de ma main et me plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et je me soumettrai, attisant ton désir.

Plusieurs fois j'ai dû me retenir de transplaner directement chez toi, je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible, est-ce que tu imagines comme le hasard est vicieux : sur les centaines de sites consacrés au quidditch, il a fallu que nous nous trouvions tous deux sur celui-ci et sur les milliers de personnes qui le visitent chaque jour et qui se connectent sur le chat, il a fallu que je te sonne, toi.

Est-ce que tu sais que je n'y crois toujours pas ? Bien sûr je te crois quand tu dis que tu voleras jusqu'à moi le soir du 24, que tu ne te défileras pas, que je te trouverai sur mon perron transit de froid (n'oublie pas les couches de vêtement pour les parties au racornissement indésirable… encore que je pense trouver un moyen efficace de réchauffer ton corps…) mais je m'attends à ce que ce ne soit pas vraiment toi, parce que maintenant je peux mettre un visage sur tes mails, le visage de nos 16 ans, de nos 18 même mais si ce n'est pas vraiment toi si tu m'as joué un tour cruel ? Comment t'expliquer que je sais que tu es toi tout en tremblant que tu ne sois pas toi… Tu ne peux pas savoir puisque tu vis en autarcie mais beaucoup aiment se faire passer pour le sauveur, sur internet mais aussi en tant que sosie officiel ou non, plusieurs fois dans la rue, je me suis retourné après un homme que j'avais pris pour toi mais ce n'était jamais toi. Sais-tu que je pourrais te reconnaître au milieu d'une foule de sosies aussi ressemblant soient-ils ? J'ai l'impression de te connaître par cœur tout en ne te connaissant pas intimement (pas cette intimité là !!!! Mais ça viendra… lol)

Et je te défends de toucher à ma liste d'invités !!! Mes amants ne sont pas de vulgaires hères que tu peux évincer comme bon te semble, ce sont des personnes influentes, importantes qui pèsent leur poids dans notre monde (pas un poids physique bien sûr, ils sont quasiment parfait de ce point de vue !). Pourtant j'espère que tu seras là à tous les fusiller du regard lorsque leurs yeux s'égareront sur mon corps appétissant, veillant jalousement sur ma vertu qui t'appartient désormais. En tous cas une chose est sûre, Zabini est définitivement exclu de toute réception que nous donnerons ! (mais tes fesses peuvent venir elles… j'en reviens pas que tu reluques tes propres fesses ! lol Bientôt nous serons deux…) Une chance pour ta copine Weasley femelle qu'elle ait recueilli un pauvre Slytherin égaré, elle peut garder sa langue… Avec qui s'est-elle reproduite ??

Tu brûles n'est-ce pas ? Tu brûles de savoir combien ? De savoir qui ? De savoir comment et quoi ?? Peut-être même où… Et si je te laissais ruminer un mail ou deux ? Et si nous jouions aux devinettes… ? Tu veux tenter ta chance ?

Mais rassure-toi tu es le seul depuis longtemps maintenant… (tu peux être fier je ne suis jamais resté bien longtemps avec la même personne !) Tu n'auras jamais plus mon indifférence, il est bien trop tard pour ça, je ne pourrais plus même si je le voulais, tu m'as greffé à toi (trop tard pour les remords tu devras me supporter, petit veinard !lol)

Toi à Serpentard ?? Tu n'aurais pas tenu deux jours ! Et je suis bien content que tu n'aies pas fait partie de ma maison, tu es bien prompt à oublier tous les points que tu faisais régulièrement perdre à la tienne ! Ce n'est que ta capacité insolente à t'attirer des ennuis qui te faisait gagner la coupe chaque année, ça et le favoritisme écœurant de Dumbledore ! A la loyal, nous t'aurions battu à plate couture !! (et oui, c'est un Serpentard qui parle de loyauté !! Je t'entends même penser tu sais !)

Tes mains, c'est ce qui m'a toujours empêché de gagner nos matchs et qui t'a donné la coupe ces 5 années (n'oublie pas que tu as perdu en 3e !!), tes mains m'hypnotisaient quand nous étions côte à côte et qu'elles se tendaient toutes les deux vers la même petite balle dorée, je les connais par cœur, chaque pli, chaque phalange, chaque ongle rogné, tes mains étaient ma seule faiblesse, elles captaient toute mon attention lorsqu'elles s'approchaient des miennes, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais elles me fascinaient et mes doigts se crispaient involontairement alors que les tiens rejoignaient les quelques millimètres qui te séparaient de la victoire, je pensais qu'elle devait avoir quelque chose de magique (j'en aurais bientôt la certitude… lol) que tu devais leur jeter un sort peut-être, donc tu vois finalement tu n'as gagné qu'à force de tricherie… à exhiber tes mains devant moi pour me déconcentrer, pas de quoi se vanter !

Tu n'auras jamais besoin de cette potion pour dormir, je serais ta potion, je te bercerai jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, je t'enlacerai pour te tenir chaud lors des nuits d'hiver glaciales, je te cajolerai après tes cauchemars, je participerai à chaque rêve érotique (j'espère que tu en as beaucoup… lol), tu n'auras jamais besoin de cette potion, seulement moi, je veux être ton addiction, ce ne serait que le juste retour des choses puisque tu es déjà la mienne…

_Comment ta haine que tu éprouvais à mon égard a pu se changer en amour pour moi_ ? Je ne sais pas. Je crois justement que c'est parce que je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi (pas de panique, laisse-moi m'expliquer avant de faire une attaque !). Je suis tombé amoureux de Personne (ok, dit comme ça, ce n'est pas très rassurant non plus mais nos jeux de mots pourris me manquent) pas d'un symbole, ni d'une légende, ni d'un souvenir. C'est Personne qui m'a séduit par sa détresse, son abandon, sa sincérité, sa tendresse. J'ai appris à te connaître à travers lui. Ce n'était pas toi que je détestais, c'était Harry Potter et tout ce qu'il représentait, ça et le fait qu'il me renvoie à mon sinistre avenir, un avenir que je n'avais pas choisi mais que je respectais pour mes parents, pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont apporté et qu'ils m'apportent encore même depuis leur cellule. Je ne connaissais rien de lui et je ne voulais pas le connaître j'espérais juste comme les autres qu'il nous sorte de cette impasse où nos parents nous avaient enlisés mais mon amour, c'est Personne, Personne qui dit que je l'ai sauvé, personne qui vit chez lui avec cet écran comme fenêtre sur le monde, sur moi, Personne qui m'offre son cœur, son corps sans réserve, Personne qui ne croyait plus en rien mais qui croit maintenant en nous. Cette dichotomie s'effectue malgré moi et ma haine ne s'est pas transformée en amour, pas vraiment… si j'avais connu le Harry sous Harry Potter, sa personne (et oui, encore un !) peut-être qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu de haine ou peut-être que l'homme que tu es maintenant est différent de celui que tu fus et que je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter mais que je peux maintenant accorder toute mon attention à Harry…

J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas très clair mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Je n'ai jamais haï que la façade du héros, c'est tout.

Couché ?? La position que tu préfères ?? (mais comment le saurais-tu ??? *regard suspicieux, un sourcil levé*) Mais je saurais t'en montrer beaucoup d'autres si tu es un élève appliqué. (et je n'en doute pas…)

D'ailleurs, l'une d'elle impliquera nécessairement un miroir… je veux que tu te vois, que tu te regardes (et pas seulement tes fesses ! lol) tu dois être magnifique quand tu jouis, je voudrais te faire aimer ton corps abandonné au plaisir, sous mes doigts, sous mon corps peut-être, je voudrais que tu vois ce que je vois quand je te fais/ferais l'amour, quand mon corps aime le tien…

Où m'embrasses-tu ?? J'ai des zones érogènes dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence… Ma préférée en dehors de celle évidente… c'est dans le creux de mes reins, juste sous mon dos à la naissance de mes fesses… si tu m'embrasses là alors je ne réponds plus de rien… et si tu mords, je pourrais crier…

Ma question : tu prétends ne vouloir revoir que moi, mais que fais-tu de tes deux pots de colle et de leurs bagages ?? Ou de ce lourdaud de Longbottom ?? Tu ne veux pas les revoir ? Ils t'ont pourtant toujours idolâtré !

Ma réponse : L'Australie…

Une question hors du jeu, disons pour satisfaire mon ego… comment tu es arrivé jusqu'à moi, je veux dire ressentir tout ça pour moi alors que je n'étais qu'un petit con imbuvable (mémorise le bien c'est probablement la seule fois que je le dirais…) ? Tu semblais si dévasté par ma perte, incapable de me surmonter pourtant nous n'avons jamais rien eu ensemble… je suis curieux (avoue que tu craquais déjà pour ma personnalité ravageuse ! Est-ce que tu m'as reluqué moi aussi ou c'était seulement le privilège de feu Zabini ??)

L'amour rend sucré et romantique, certes mais ce ne sont que deux synonymes d'idiot finalement, donc puisque l'amour rend idiot, il rend sucré et romantique, c'est une simple question de logique, nous en sommes deux preuves vivantes !

J'aimerais que tu puisses me rejoindre pour le thé… mais je serais patient, j'attendrais, le 24 nous avons rendez-vous, fais-toi beau…

Trouble est/et baise-Personne…

PS : Je ne l'ai pas poussé !!! Il a malencontreusement glissé alors que je me trouvais derrière, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le retenir… je devrais peut-être avertir Blaize d'être prudent dans les escaliers, il a tendance à être maladroit…

PPS : moi aussi, Potter, moi aussi…

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Ton cadeau

Date : 5 décembre 2000 15h00

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de t'envoyer ce mail mais finalement je me suis décidé. Mon hibou arrivera d'ici quelques minutes avec ton couteau. Je ne peux pas le garder, je suis flatté que tu aies voulu me l'offrir mais il est si important pour toi que je ne peux pas te l'enlever, il vient de ton parrain, il a une valeur inestimable, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Mais merci.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi parce que j'avais enfin entre les mains quelque chose qui appartenait à Personne, plus que ces quelques mots sur un écran, j'ai touché, j'ai même caressé ce présent parce que je savais que tu l'avais eu entre les mains… il me rapprochait de toi d'une certaine façon, un peu comme si je te saisissais enfin. Il a même rejoint pour quelques nuits le balai miniature que mon père m'avait offert.

C'est étrange, je viens de penser que je n'ai plus rien de toi maintenant comme si j'avais rêvé… tu crois que si je m'endors à mon réveil tout aura disparu ? Merci pour cet incroyable cadeau…

Trouble.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	30. Mail 36

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **La semaine dernière c'était deux pour le prix d'un, cette semaine c'est plutôt ½ pour le prix d'un lol... Donc comme vous l'aurez compris c'est un mail très court parce que Harry a effacé celui qu'il venait d'écrire suite à...enfin... vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ;)

Merci pour nous, pour eux, de nous lire et de nous écrire...J'espère que vous resterez encore longtemps ... Bizz à tous...

* * *

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : ???

Date : 5 Décembre 2000 16h33

N'as-tu donc pas compris Draco, n'as-tu donc rien compris ?

Tu as brisé le fil ténu qui nous reliait...

Je venais de t'écrire un mail plutôt long, empreint de badinerie et de quelques réflexions un peu plus personnelles lorsqu'un bruit à la fenêtre a attiré mon attention, c'était ton hibou...Avec un paquet...

_J'ai effacé le mail..._

Je viens de lui ouvrir et de déballer mon couteau... avec infiniment de tristesse, ne sais-tu pas qu'un cadeau ça ne se refuse pas... Peut être que finalement tu as raison rien ne nous rattache plus...

Par ce cadeau je ne voulais pas te lier à moi, encore moins que tu te sentes redevable. Aucun présent ne devrait nous rendre débiteur de quelqu'un, peu importe les cadeaux que j'ai reçu dans ma vie, aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais attaché à la personne qui me l'offrait si je n'y étais pas déjà attaché avant. Si tu as eu peur de me devoir quelques chose j'en suis désolé, ça n'était pas le but, je voulais juste te montrer à quel point je t'aimais, C'était un geste vers toi juste pour te toucher du bout du doigt, pour sentir ton impalpable présence. Tu me l'as refusé et ça me rends profondément triste...

Cet objet qui me rattachait à Sirius... Ce morceau de métal et de bois ne peut plus rien symboliser pour moi à présent puisque tu ne l'as pas accepté...

Je ne suis décidément _Personne._..

Maintenant un doute m'assaille. Avec des _**Si**_ et des _**Peut-être**_ tu m'as fait croire à des _**Possibles**__... _T'es-tu joué de moi ? As-tu changé d'état d'esprit lorsque tu as su qui j'étais ?

As-tu maintenu le leurre juste pour ce qu'il représente à tes yeux, une énorme farce, une façon de me mépriser à mon insu. Y avait-il dans tes propos une once de vérité ? Si oui, si tu étais sincère pourquoi me rejettes-tu au moment où je me sens le plus vulnérable ? Au moment où je peine à croire en ce que je vis. Le château de carte s'est envolé, brisé, étalé sur le sol et je ne sais pas si je pourrais le reconstruire...

J'ai rêvé tu sais... De choses bien trop improbables, bien trop lointaines pour que je t'en parle déjà... mais maintenant ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance...

Dans mes songes il y avait toi évidemment. Toi et moi et une maison dans la campagne anglaise, ni la tienne, ni la mienne... juste la notre, pas trop grande (je m'y sentirais perdu) pas trop petite (tu t'y sentirais étriqué). Elle serait juste parfaite... Basse, surmontée d'un toit de chaume (Sais-tu que l'on doit faire pousser des Iris sur le faîte des toits de chaume pour qu'ils se portent bien ? j'aime cette idée d'un toit qui vit au-dessus de nos têtes) Des fenêtres à petits carreaux encadrés de bois blanc habillerait joliment sa façade. Une petite avancée faite de poutres et bardeaux au-dessus de la lourde porte d'entrée protégerait les visiteurs les jours de pluie (le climat anglais est plutôt vivifiant malgré tout...)...Un grand jardin l'entourerait où tu pourrais semer des glaïeuls parce que tu aimes tellement ça et moi j'y planterais des arbres fruitiers...en prévision... parce que les enfants adorent les confitures et les tartes. Et peut être qu'un jour, au fond du jardin, il y aurait eu une balançoire parce que je n'ai jamais eu de famille et que mon rêve le plus stupide était de penser la chose possible...Avec toi...

Je suis certain que devant ton écran tu te dis _ouf ! J'ai échappé à ce crétin romantique_, _à ses plans foireux sur la comète_...

Ce que j'ai compris aujourd'hui vois-tu c'est qu'un Malfoy ne peut pas construire sa vie avec un Potter ce serait contre nature...Tellement ridicule...

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, si tu n'es pas encore prêt à recevoir un simple cadeau, je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à me recevoir moi...Peut être que tout simplement tu ne le veux pas...

Je suis tellement désolé...

Mais sache que je t'aime et que je ne renierais jamais cela...

Harry...

À Poudlard je n'ai jamais regardé les fesses de Zabini...il n'y avait que les tiennes qui m'attiraient confusément...


	31. Mail 37

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures :** Merci pour tous vos messages, vos encouragements, vos hypothèses, vos questions, vos suppositions, vos compliments, merci pour toutes les émotions que vous nous faîtes ressentir à travers vos reviews! C'est un bonheur de vous retrouver chaque semaine et de partager l'aventure de nos deux chéris (qui a dit martyrs??? lol) avec vous!!

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Crétin !

Date: 5 décembre 2000 20h02

Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin! C'est toi qui n'a rien compris ! Comment tu peux me dire ça après tous ces mails que nous avons échangés ?! Tu me prends toujours pour ce petit con prétentieux que j'étais à Hogwarts ! Ce n'est pas moi qui n'aie pas changé, c'est toi qui refuses de voir !! Je parie que c'est encore une de tes stratégies d'autoprotection, c'est toi qui as juste saisi cette opportunité pour te débarrasser de moi ! Tu crevais de trouille à l'idée de sortir de chez toi et c'était une belle aubaine ! Je t'interdis de rejeter la faute sur moi ! As-tu seulement lu mes mails ?! Je ne peux pas croire ce que je viens de lire !

Je m'en fiche de tes cadeaux, c'est toi que je veux ! Je ne voulais pas que tu te sépares d'un de tes plus beaux souvenirs pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine ! Je veux construire de nouveaux souvenirs avec toi, je veux te couvrir de cadeaux qui comptent autant pour toi que ceux de ton parrain mais je ne veux pas prendre sa place, je veux la mienne ! Ce couteau on le mettra sur le manteau de notre cheminée, sous cloche, il brillera le soir sous la lumière des bougies et nous pourrons le contempler depuis notre canapé (vert bien sûr…) je ferais réparer ton miroir à double sens, je connais un sorcier dans l'Allée des Embrumes qui n'utilisent que des matériaux originaux et on en posera un de chaque côté du couteau, tu veux bien ?

Je voulais juste que tu gardes ce précieux souvenirs parce que les souvenirs de Personne qu'on aime, c'est inestimable… Harry… comme ces mails pour moi…

J'ai caressé ce couteau pendant des heures avant de l'emballer soigneusement pour le laisser partir, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur le métal froid pour lui dire adieu en espérant que tu le fasses toi aussi et ça aurait été comme si je t'avais embrassé.

Tu n'es pas un crétin romantique… enfin si tu l'es mais je m'en fous ! Je veux cette maison et tes glaïeuls que je déteste, je veux tes arbres fruitiers qui poussent n'importe où et ruinent ma pelouse parfaite, je veux les morveux au fond du jardin et la balançoire qu'ils se prendront forcément dans les gencives au moins une fois chacun, je veux te voir les soigner à la muggle parce que tu ne connaîtras pas le sort pour les petites coupures d'enfants, je veux qu'ils nous fassent acheter tout et n'importe quoi et qu'on se dispute parce que tu cèdes à chaque fois et je veux te rejoindre le soir sur notre canapé devant notre cheminée où on se parlera des heures et je te ferais l'amour jusqu'au petit matin et on criera sur les mioches parce qu'on aura pas assez dormi ! Harry…

Rend-moi ce couteau si tu veux, renvoie le moi ! J'envoie mon hibou, il ne te lâchera pas tant que tu ne lui auras pas donné (c'est une teigne méfie-toi ! En plus il pince !) ! Je veux ton autre mail, celui où tu badines (les gryffindors ont plus de vocabulaire que je pensais… ) !

Ce couteau signifie tellement pour toi, je n'ai pas eu peur de te devoir quelque chose crétin ! Je te dois déjà bien trop ! Quand je l'avais entre les mains, j'imaginais qu'un soir blottis l'un contre l'autre, tu me raconterais comment tu l'as reçu, ce que tu as ressenti, ce que ton parrain t'a dit quand il te l'a offert. Il n'y avait pas de leurre, pas de farce, je ne suis plus celui-là, tu ne le vois pas ?? Tu rejettes la faute sur moi mais c'est toi qui a peur ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire qui j'étais, cesse de m'appeler Draco ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi, je ne suis pas lui, je suis Trouble et tu es quelqu'un ! Tu es mon Personne…

Tu n'as jamais oublié les moqueries, les railleries perfides, est-ce que ça restera toujours entre nous ? J'aimerais revenir des mois en arrière quand tu étais un vieux chauve bedonnant et que j'étais cette femme âgée à la peau ridée et flasque !

Ce n'était pas des cartes Harry c'était de la pierre, solide, intemporelle, résistante !

Tu feras pousser des iris sur notre toit de chaume, je t'offrirai des milliers de toits pour que tu plantes des champs d'iris ! Ce n'était pas un rêve stupide, tu as juste peur que je ne sois pas à la hauteur et je te déçoive avoue-le ! Un jour je t'ai demandé de me laisser être qui je suis…

Tu m'énerves !!! Il n'y a que toi qui parles de Malfoy et de Potter ici ! C'est toi qui a un problème avec ça ! Je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce que fait allusion à ça ! Si tu as la trouille dis-le simplement mais ne me dis pas que je t'ai fait souffrir, tu n'as pas le droit !

Tu n'as même pas répondu à mes questions, tu fonces tête baissée sans penser à rien comme d'habitude, tu n'es qu'un idiot !

J'aurais dû rester le petit con arrogant et égoïste que j'étais, alors j'aurais gardé ton couteau !

Je veux que tu regardes encore mes fesses ! Je veux te voir débarquer échevelé chez moi le 24 alors que tu descendras de ton balai, je veux pouvoir te réchauffer d'une coupe de champagne et t'étreindre à t'en étouffer, je veux que tu sortes rien que pour moi et que tu boudes quand je t'emmènerais en promenade dans les rues de Londres, je veux que tu pestes quand nous irons faire les magasins et qu'on fasse l'amour dans les cabines d'essayage…

Laisse-moi être ton Trouble encore un peu, même si ça ne dure pas, même si tu ne supportes plus ma suffisance, même si ma prétention te donne des boutons…

Laisse moi être avec le Personne que j'aime…

Trouble.

PS : Moi je te fais un cadeau, de Trouble à Personne… joyeux Noël en avance…

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	32. Mail 38

**Titre :** Trouble-Perso

* * *

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **Un _énorme_ merci pour tous vos merveilleux messages ... (250 :D ) c'est très gratifiant de savoir ce que vous pensez de notre fic et ça nous encourage à continuer. Nos deux chouchous vous remercient aussi ;) ...

Juste un petit mot pour expliquer les _lol_ qui émaillent nos mails. En fait nous avons écrit ces mails de façons très spontanée exactement comme des amis qui s'écrivent ou même juste des anonymes (comme au tout début de la fic)...Chaque mail a été rédigé d'une seule traite, sans relecture ni concertation. Nous prenons un grand plaisir à écrire de cette façon et à découvrir la réponse de l'autre personnage ... Ce n'est ni de la littérature, ni de la poésie, juste des petits messages comme on en écrit tous à nos amis ... merci de les aimer pour ce qu'ils sont...

Un petit clin d'œil aux anonymes (Isa, Enola, Démy, Lili...)

Bonne lecture... bizzz à vous tous ...

* * *

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet: obsessions…

Date : 5 Décembre 2000 21h17

Bien sur que j'ai la trouille...J'en meurs...

Parce que ce sont mes faiblesses que tu es en train de découvrir, pire que des faiblesses...Mes terreurs, celles qui gouvernent mon corps en m'empêchant de le contrôler...Ces Troubles obsessionnels qui depuis la guerre rythme mes jours par leur lancinant mouvement perpétuel.

Peut-être que lorsque tu m'as renvoyé le couteau j'ai mal réagis pour qu'inconsciemment nous annulions ce rendez vous, pour que tu te lasses de moi, pour que j'ai une bonne raison de tout arrêter...Je te l'ai dit que je n'étais pas courageux...

Parce que je ferais tout ce que je peux le soir du 24 je te le jure mais... je voudrais te demander un truc important, un truc dont je n'ai pas osé te parler parce que j'ai honte. Le soir du 24 si ma trouille devient tellement envahissante, si ma peur me paralyse au point que je ne puisse poser un pied hors de la maison, si, même l'amour que je te porte ne vient pas à bout de ce serpent qui me ronge et contre lequel je me bats...Viendras tu me chercher Trouble ? Viendras-tu m'aider ? Pourras me tenir la main pour m'accompagner vers cet extérieur où je n'ai pas mis les pieds depuis plusieurs années ? Me guideras-tu pour que l'air coupant de décembre me morde enfin la peau ? Me prendras-tu dans tes bras pour que je puisse fermer les yeux et me laisser guider par toi, la tête enfouie au creux de ton cou, mon nez humant ton odeur et me saoulant de toi pour ne pas penser, surtout ne pas penser...

Depuis quelques semaines je ne pense plus qu'à ça, cette déception que je vais t'infliger si je ne suis pas au rendez vous, à l'horrible sensation de faillir à notre rêve lorsque me tenant juste devant ma porte ouverte je ne pourrais pas faire un seul pas sur le perron parce les monstres qui vivent dans ma tête me dévoreront des que j'aurais amorcé ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement vers l'extérieur... Mon passé décomposé m'a rendu fou Trouble, mais cette folie dois-je te l'infliger ? Que ferais-tu d'un amoureux englué dans sa demeure pour le restant de ses jours ?...Que feras tu de moi ?

Réfléchis bien à ça, rien n'est anodin...

Ton hibou m'a becqueté la main tu sais et il m'a infligé une horrible blessure. Je ne voulais pas lui redonner le couteau, je l'ai repoussé mais il est revenu hargneux et vindicatif et au bout de trois fois son large bec a entaillé salement ma peau, j'ai emballé le canif et il est reparti avec... (Range le dans un tiroir je ne veux plus vivre avec mes vieux souvenirs...Mais je te raconterais son histoire...quand les enfants seront couchés...)... Les taches rouges sur le papier d'emballage te prouveront mes dires...J'ai encore léché mon sang pour toi c'est la deuxième fois, à force de vivre derrière mes tentures je finis par être un peu vampire...

Tu remarque que je recule le moment de te parler de ton cadeau...

Parce que ce que j'ai ressenti en ouvrant le papier de soie je ne peux même pas te l'expliquer, la boule encombrante qui est montée de ma gorge à mes yeux m'a empêché un long moment de feuilleter le recueil. Ça a été vraiment important pour toi n'est ce pas ? En fait ça l'est toujours... j'ai été celui qui assume seul, tout le temps, même accompagné d'amis chers ma solitude était palpable et ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça...Mais ces mails je les partage à part égale avec toi, ces mails c'est une expérience nouvelle, dérangeante parfois, douloureuse finalement, ce n'est pas facile de se confier à une ombre sur l'écran, encore moins à quelqu'un que l'on connaît réellement ... ces messages sont drôles aussi parce que tu ne manques ni d'humour potache, ni de blagues vaseuses lol...Ces mails c'est une libération pour le prisonnier que je suis, c'est la découverte de quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime...Ces mails c'est ma redécouverte du monde et ma nouvelle envie de m'y replonger avec ton aide...Alors, quand j'ai saisis le petit livre à la reliure précieuse j'ai compris ce que tu avais fait pour moi, en découvrant, dans les deux médaillons frappés dans le cuir de la couverture, les visages bonhommes de ce vieillard rondelet et de cette vieille dame si distinguée engoncée dans son col empesé, j'ai souris tendrement...Parce que tu m'as encore prouvé combien je comptais pour toi, combien cette correspondance t'était précieuse. J'ai tout relu tu sais et je me suis dis que nous avions fait un bien long chemin de l'un jusqu'à l'autre...puis je me suis rendu compte que tu en avais fait plus que ta part et que je t'en demandais toujours plus... j'ai pris conscience des efforts que tu as déployés, des sacrifices aussi, des espoirs naissants...de l'amour qui flotte dans chaque syllabe, chaque point d'interrogation...

J'ai pris conscience avec acuité de ce que tu ressens pour moi Draco...

Parce que tu es Draco et que je suis fier de te connaître...Moi je suis Harry... enchanté...

J'ai eu du mal à te répondre pour le reste parce que j'avais vraiment effacé l'autre mail, je fais parfois les choses sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir... Mais tu le sais déjà, j'ai fait perdre beaucoup de points à ma maison pour des raisons identiques.

Alors je te redonne le fond de ma pensée...Ou à peu prés...

Tu es un vrai salaud (mais le mien à moi...)...c'est brutal je sais...

Tes ex-amants tous autant qu'ils sont je les maudis, je les exècre, je les fustige et peut-être que certain d'entre eux recevront d'ennuyeux sorts, pas dangereux mais suffisamment gênant pour leur enlever l'envie de poser leurs séants en des parages où tu te trouves...je suis jaloux à en crever crétin et tu te réjouis de cela ? Tous ces types qui ont posé leurs pattes immondes sur toi où sur lesquels tu as posé tes doigts fouineurs ils en paieront le prix un jour ou l'autre. Fais en sorte que je ne sache jamais qui ils sont pour leur propre sécurité, il y a trop longtemps que je vis seul, je ne connais plus les usages que l'on doit observer en société. Et la simple image de toi entre d'autres bras me tue et me rend dingue. J'essaie pourtant de me raisonner, je sais que tu as du avoir une vie amoureuse bien remplie, mais lorsque ce genre de pensées m'envahit, mes poings se serrent douloureusement et mon cœur déborde de rage...Je crois que j'ai repoussé toute image de ce genre te concernant et ce, malgré toutes ces années ou tu squattais mes rêves ...

Je suis malade de toi Draco, j'en arrive à être jaloux de ce _Personne_ que je suis...Jaloux de soi n'est-ce pas le comble de l'imbécillité ? Tu me rends stupide et irréfléchis, quand je pense à ce que tu es, la raison m'échappe et seuls me gouvernent les sentiments turbulents qui m'habitent.

Pourtant, lorsque tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es amoureux de moi je suis muet de bonheur, tu aimes Harry-Personne et ça me touche que tu me l'avoue... N'empêche, connus ou non, utiles ou pas, je ne supporterais _jamais _tes ex dans Nos parages...Tiens-toi le pour dit...

Pour que tu sois certain que c'est bien moi et non un quelconque sosie lorsque nous nous rencontrerons cette veille de noël, je vais t'envoyer une photo... Tu dis si bien les connaître que tu les _reconnaitras_ surement lol...Et puis un souvenir qui n'appartient qu'à nous... lorsque j'ai pénétré dans les toilettes de filles ce jour là, tu pleurais... et il n'y a que moi qui le sache, je n'en ai jamais parlé à Personne...en fait si, juste à _Personne_...

_Couché _c'est la façon dont j'aimerais terminer cette première soirée en ta compagnie (Pour le miroir on attendra un peu, je ne me sens vraiment pas prêt, je te l'ai déjà dis je déteste mon corps...) Je suis certain que pour ce genre de réjouissances tu as beaucoup plus d'idées que moi et surtout plus d'effronterie pour m'enrôler dans ton scénario...j'espère juste ne pas être trop timide et maladroit...Que tu ne sois pas déçu...Alors je m'entraine un peu et au-delà de mes rêves érotiques (oui j'en fais beaucoup depuis quelques temps...lol) Je fantasme sur toi, sur notre rencontre, sur notre première nuit...Sur les suivantes aussi...

Je m'allonge nu dans l'obscurité et je fais la seule chose pour laquelle je me suis exercé, Je ferme les yeux et je pense à toi. Nous sommes dans cette maison, tu sais celle où tu auras planté des tonnes de glaïeuls par amour pour moi. Nous partageons notre vie, nos jours et nos nuits...Le décor est planté, nous sommes jeunes, beaux (enfin tu l'es) et amoureux et j'ai sans cesse envie de toi. Mon addiction à ta Personne (ben oui lol...) fait que j'ai à présent ce besoin curieux de sentir ton odeur, de nicher ma tête dans ton cou, de lécher tes lèvres même lorsque tu es occupé et que tu n'as pas envie de jouer, ni de te frotter à moi...J'ai sans arrêt envie de te toucher, d'être contre toi, la tête sur tes genoux alors que tu caresses mes cheveux d'un geste machinal de ta main gauche, les yeux rivés sur le bouquin que tu tiens dans ton autre main, Indifférent au charme que je déploie pour te faire craquer...

Je ne pense qu'à toi, je ne veux que toi, j'ai ton odeur qui me poursuit et la douceur de ta peau imprimée au creux de la mienne...

Rien que ton image s'imprimant dans ma tête me fait saliver d'envie, j'aimerais faire l'amour là, tout de suite... j'aime sentir ta langue me parcourir de haut en bas, tes dents me mordillant en des endroits dont tu connais si bien la sensibilité que tu me rends fou des que tu les explores. Je raffole de tes lèvres qui se posent langoureusement sur le creux de mon aine, quand délicatement ta salive humidifie cet endroit si intime, alors tu relève ma jambe et lèche avec langueur la naissance de ma cuisse dans son pli le plus secret jusqu'à ce que je gémisse d'impatience. Je me sens frustré à chaque fois, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes un peu plus rapidement de mon érection douloureuse mais tu me fais languir et ta langue joueuse tourne lentement autours de mon sexe sans jamais le toucher...je gémis de frustration mais tu remontes vers mon visage comme si de rien n'était et tu m'embrasses tendrement alors que je n'aspire qu'à te sentir vibrer en moi... j'aimerais à mon tour te lécher comme un affamé, sentir dans ma bouche ta virilité prête à exploser, sucer la peau tendre de ton gland comme une friandise dont j'aurais été trop longtemps privé... remonter lentement... lentement le long de ta verge et venir cueillir la petite goutte de semence qui perle sur son sommet m'invitant à la laper avec gourmandise.

Arrivée à ce moment de mon fantasme je suis en érection mais je ne me touche pas et je sais que je vais rester douloureusement dans cet état jusqu'à ce que tu t'occupes de moi, avec ta bouche, tes mains, ton corps, je n'arrive plus à me caresser, la solitude m'a trop pesé et rien ne sera comparable à ta langue qui jouera avec mon intimité à m'en faire hurler de plaisir... il n'y a plus que toi qui puisse me faire jouir, que toi qui saura jouer avec ma chair jusqu'à la bienheureuse inconscience de l'orgasme...Je me garde pour ce soir là, ce sera mon ultime cadeau...J'attendrais que tu fasses tout cela et je me frustrerais volontairement en t'attendant...

J'aimerais que les jours passent plus vite...Le temps s'égrène si lentement que j'ai l'impression d'avancer à reculons.

_L'Australie_, c'est le pays où tu m'emmèneras parce que tu adores tout ce qui saute... kangourous, lapins...? (Je sais elle était facile lol)...Ou alors, nous aurons une ferme avec un jardin de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres carré où nous ne pourrons jamais recevoir d'amis ou d'ex- parce que ce sera notre nid paumé bouffé par la poussière et les insectes géants... Entre chaleur écrasante et langueur ce lieu sera celui de toutes nos luxures, celui ou nous cacherons notre amour sous une moustiquaire lorsque je ne supporterais plus la vie en société... celui où la moiteur de nos corps nous fera irrémédiablement perdre la tête et le reste, où nos sens nous gouvernerons jusqu'à détruire le peu de raison qu'il nous reste...Dis moi que c'est la bonne réponse...

Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as hanté, pourquoi j'ai tant souffert de t'avoir perdu toi qui étais ce petit con arrogant et fier (hé c'est toi qui l'as dit !) ? Peut-être parce que tu étais le seul sincère dans cette bande de Slytherin qui ne m'aimait pas, tu me détestais à la loyal ...Jamais tu n'as joué de rôle, tes yeux ne m'ont jamais regardé avec envie comme si souvent ceux de ta maison l'ont fait...à ton insu...Ils voulaient tous te plaire, tu étais leur petit chef et jamais ils n'auraient osé renier ta suprématie mais dans ton dos parfois passait une marque d'admiration stupide ou de franche convoitise...J'étais ce putain de survivant que l'on vous avait imposé ne l'oublions pas. T'avais-je déjà dis que ton cher Blaize m'avait peloté au détour d'un couloir sous le fallacieux prétexte de me bousculer ? Nous nous sommes battu violemment ce jour là parce que je n'aime pas que l'on touche certaine partie de mon anatomie sans avoir demandé la permission, tu dois bien t'en souvenir, tu m'as décroché une droite percutante pour aider ton copain et j'ai du aller à l'infirmerie pour stopper l'hémorragie et remettre ma cloison nasale en place...Ca y est ? Les souvenirs te reviennent ? lol...Je crois que déjà inconsciemment, j'aurais voulu que ce soit toi qui tente ce genre d'approche, tu sais bien le vieil adage de la haine à... On ne pouvait pas se haïr sans raison et sans sentiments, je t'ai détesté avec constance et hargne pendant toutes ces années et puis lorsque je t'ai mis dans l'état que tu sais, j'ai tremblé que tu ne t'en remettes jamais et je me suis rendu compte que sans toi _mon ange destructeur_ je n'existais plus.

Il y a encore plein d'autres raisons que je te délivrerais petit à petit...

Pourquoi était-ce toi le personnage principal, le seul que je voulais retrouver ? Pourquoi pas plutôt Hermione et Ron ou Neville...Peut être parce que c'est de toi dont j'avais besoin, parce que je te sentais aussi seul que moi. Et deux solitudes qui se réunissent ça peut donner un peu de bonheur non ? Un jour peut être, ils reprendront leur place dans ma vie, mais avant j'aimerais jalousement ne penser qu'à mon Trouble naissant...

Dis, je n'ai pas rêvé, c'était un oui pour la maison, la vie à deux et le reste ?

Réponse ..._Tous_

Question..._Diras tu à tes amis que celui que tu aimes c'est moi ?_

Et j'aimerais quand même manger mon petit moelleux (j'aime vraiment beaucoup le chocolat) ... avant que tu ne me manges...lol

Je t'embrasse sur le petit morceau de peau claire qui est juste à droite dans le bas de ton dos, à la naissance de ta fesse tendre et je fais rouler la petite bille de métal très lentement, je tiraille ensuite avec gourmandise un fragment de ta chair, je le roule entre mes dents jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce...Tu aimes ?

Harry

Ps si tu arrive à me sortir de mon cocon, il est certain que je rouspèterais si tu m'obliges à faire du shopping à Londres...Toujours détesté ça.


	33. Mail 39

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **Un énorme merci comme toutes les semaines pour tous vos commentaires si encourageants et tellement positifs qui nous touchent à chaque fois avec plus d'intensité! C'est un vrai bonheur pour nous de vous lire chaque semaine et d'avoir vos réactions à chaud. Une petite pensée pour les revieweurs anonymes et particulièrement aujourd'hui pour **Isa** qui est fidèle depuis quasiment le début de la fic mais à qui nous ne pouvons pas répondre.

Nous avons une petite proposition pour vous cette semaine. Sur un autre site, une lectrice nous a proposé de mettre toutes les semaines la phrase qu'elle a préférée dans le mail de la semaine et à la fin de la fic, elle nous donnera la phrase qu'elle a préférée de toute la fic et nous avons trouvé l'idée vraiment très sympa alors si ça vous dit, dîtes-nous quelle phrase vous avez préférée!

Un grand merci à tous!

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Viendra ou pas…

Date : 7 décembre 2000 23h00

Non, je crois que je ne viendrais pas te chercher ce soir là. Je n'en aurais pas besoin, je sais que toi tu viendras, parce que la différence entre toi et moi c'est que moi j'ai confiance en toi et ce serait bien que tu aies confiance en toi aussi…

Je sais que tu parviendras jusqu'à ta porte, que tu l'ouvriras doucement, j'entends d'ici le grincement signalant qu'il y a bien longtemps que tu n'es pas sorti, tu prendras une grande bouffée d'air et l'angoisse te prendra aux tripes mais je chasserai ces monstres, dans ta tête, le soir du 24, il n'y aura de place que pour moi. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je viendrais et je te collerai mon poing dans la figure pour ne pas m'aimer assez pour ça !

Et ensuite, je me placerai derrière toi, sur le seuil de ta maison entre le dedans et le dehors et je poserai mes mains sur tes yeux, ma bouche contre ton oreille, je te sentirai te raidir contre moi… (de toutes les manières possibles… lol), alors je déposerai de petits baisers dans ton cou jusqu'à ce que tu te relâches un peu sans y parvenir complètement. Je te demanderai de sentir le froid de décembre mordre ta peau comme j'aimerai la mordre aussi et tu garderais les yeux fermés pendant que je m'éloignerai quelque secondes de toi pour revenir aussitôt, je déposerai un peu de neige contre ta joue, pour que tu la sentes contre toi, est-ce que ça t'a manqué ? Je te ferai goûter cette neige fraîche du bout de mon doigt et tu le mordilleras légèrement alors que je ne pourrais empêcher ce léger coup de rein à ta rencontre et nous aurons soudain très chaud (surtout moi ! lol) et je te chuchoterai de faire un pas, pour moi, vers moi. Je me détacherai de toi, te volant un premier baiser et je me placerai devant toi cette fois, en bas des marches, au milieu de ton allée et je t'ouvrirai les bras.

Tu auras le choix : mes bras que je tendrais vers toi ou cette maison que tu ne peux pas quitter. Je serrerai les poings attendant fébrilement ta décision, parce que si tu ne franchis pas la courte distance jusqu'à moi, il faudra que tu me regardes te tourner le dos et m'en aller dans le froid mordant, mon long manteau noir, ce sera le dernier souvenir que tu auras de moi…

Je te demande simplement de me choisir… est-ce que tu pourras faire ça ?

Fais ce pas symbolique vers moi, et je serais là pour tous les autres…

J'avoue que je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi entouré que tu as pu l'être a pu soudainement repousser tout contact humain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête de gryffindor ??

La chaleur humaine est la meilleure qui puisse être c'est sans doute pour cette raison que j'ai eu tant d'amants, à chaque fois je cherchais cette chaleur qui me collerait à la peau et qui se grefferait à moi, la même chaleur qui envahit ton corps lorsque ta verge commence à gonfler et que l'excitation prend lentement le pas sur la raison, le passage rituel où tu n'en peux plus, où tu as physiquement besoin que ta main s'égare enfin pour soulager la tension délicieuse de ton bas ventre. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé ou elle n'a jamais duré en tous cas.

Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup d'amants, beaucoup de plaisir aussi, je crois l'avoir fait dans tous les endroits possibles, de toutes les manières possibles, je n'ai jamais rechigné à rendre le plaisir que je reçois. Deux seulement ont compté. Je ne sais pas si je devrais te parler de ça. Ils n'ont pas compté comme tu penses qu'ils auraient pu, ils comptaient déjà avant que nous ayons des relations physiques.

Blaize, a été mon premier amant mon premier ami aussi. Une nuit dans la salle commune, nous discutions de nos avenirs inextricables, et Blaize, fougueux, m'expliquait qu'il ne rejoindrait jamais Voldemort quelque soit les pressions qu'il subissait et il a mis autant de fougue et de détermination à m'expliquer pourquoi il ne rejoindrait jamais Dumbledore et ses yeux noirs brillaient comme deux billes d'encre dans la pénombre alors je l'ai embrassé et nous l'avons fait…

Nous sommes toujours très amis, il a effectivement un profil délectable… mais je t'interdis de le reluquer !!

Le second (tu n'as pas intérêt à te foutre de moi !), tu te souviens de la radio pirate qui informait l'Ordre et ses partisans de ce qui se passait dehors et de l'évolution de la guerre, et bien, j'étais aux premières loges dans le manoir de mon père et je transmettais de nombreuses informations à cette radio clandestine, c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Lee, Lee Jordan. Il commentait les matchs de quidditch à Hogwarts, l'ami des horripilantes copies belettes, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens. Stupidement, ses blagues vaseuses m'ont fait tenir, d'une certaine façon, on se donnait le courage qui nous manquait. Nous nous retrouvons encore de temps en temps.

Les autres n'étaient rien d'autres que du plaisir éphémère.

Rien comparé au plaisir que je te donnerai, sois en sûr !

Tu m'as fait jouir ce soir, j'imaginais parfaitement ma langue glisser dans l'intimité de ta chair, dans ses replis sacrés que je ne connais pas encore mais je te préviens… si tu te frustres volontairement, tu ne tiendras jamais la distance… si tu crois que je vais me contenter d'une seule fois, tu vis dans un autre monde et personne ne veut vivre là… lol (je sais ça en devient pathologique ! lol) J'épuiserai ton corps jusqu'à ce que tu perdes connaissance, tu crieras si fort qu'il te faudra des jours pour retrouver ta voix, tu ne pourras plus jamais t'asseoir sans penser à moi…

Là où je reste perplexe c'est l'endroit précis où tu affirmes que tu préfères un moelleux au chocolat à une torride séance de sexe avec moi… tu dois vraiment être très perturbé ! Mais tu sais si… - je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça ! - Si tu préfères attendre, tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas prêt, on n'est pas obligé de… laisse tomber… je ne peux pas faire ça !

Mais au fait, Zabini t'a peloté ??? Le salaud !! Il avait certifié m'avoir défendu alors que tu t'en prenais encore à mon père ! C'est pour ça que j'ai frappé si fort ! Mais je ne suis pas dupe, si ça avait été moi, tu m'aurais frappé aussi, tu prétends le contraire maintenant mais j'ai du mal à le croire ! Ce jour là, il m'a fallu trois lotions différentes pour effacer cet horrible bleu de ma joue parfaite !

L'Australie, ce sera notre premier voyage ensemble mais si tu veux cette bicoque infestée de moustiques ce sera l'occasion de prospecter…

_Tous, _lequel de tes rêves je réaliserai ?? Ou lequel de mes amants vas-tu tuer ?? lol J'aime lorsque tu es jaloux à la folie mais prépare-toi, je suis un homme qui plaît et rien ne changera ça, j'aurais toujours ce charme insolent et ce succès indécent auprès des hommes et des femmes aussi…

En ce qui concerne mes amis, je ne saisis pas le sens de ta question, ils n'ont rien à dire en ce qui concerne mes relations et certainement pas avec qui j'en entretiens. C'est un domaine de ma vie qui ne concerne que moi.

La question est plutôt pourquoi veux-tu que je leur dise ??

Tu vas m'envoyer des photos de toi ? Je me rappelle très bien de quoi tu as l'air tu sais, jusqu'à la moindre fissure de tes binocles à deux sous. Mais le soir quand il fera froid et que je me glisserai sous les couvertures réchauffées d'un sort et que ma peau frissonnera au contact de la soie (quoi d'autre honnêtement ?), lorsque ma main s'égarera plus bas sur mon corps, alors je regarderai ta photo, peut-être même qu'elle accompagnera ma main et tu me feras jouir, ton image entourant précieusement mon sexe comme un écrin, comme si tu étais là, comme si c'était ta main, ou ta bouche qui m'encerclait…

J'ai quelque chose pour toi, ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau de Noël, c'est autre chose… demain soir à 19h, je te l'enverrai, simplement… ne m'en veux pas…

Ma question : Si tu pouvais te rendre n'importe où (excepté dans mon lit, tout le monde voudrait y être… et chez moi où tu seras bientôt…) où voudrais-tu aller ?

Ma réponse : deux ans…

Je sens la pointe de tes dents rouler ma chair et la bille de métal chaude faire fondre ma peau… tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais…

Trouble.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**

**PS : Cliquez sur suivant... une petite surprise pour cette semaine...**


	34. Mail 40

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **SURPRISE!!! Un petit mail en plus pour cette semaine... Merci à tous!!!

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : ?

Date : 8 décembre 2000 20h00

Ta surprise doit être arrivée au moment où j'envoie ce mail.

Lorsque j'ai contacté tes amis, tous ont cru à une mauvaise blague et la belette me doit 200 galleons, son oiseau de malheur s'est soulagé sur ma moquette hors de prix !!!

Enfin je ne les ai pas contactés directement, j'ai envoyé Blaize, en demandant à Pansy de l'assister mais bien sûr ils ont deviné d'où provenait la requête, si seulement Blaize pouvait apprendre à la fermer mais non ! Une œillade lascive de Thomas et il se transforme en loque ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, c'est écœurant ! Alors bien sûr j'imagine que Blaize s'est empressé de l'informer de la provenance de la requête ! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas vu tes amis ? Blaize m'a dit que la belette avait eu une drôle de réaction mais n'a pas daigné m'en dire plus et je ne soudoierai jamais Thomas ! C'est une question d'honneur ! (et de nausée aussi… )

Harry…

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un mail nous propulserait si loin ?

Est-ce qu'après ce soir, ce sera le dernier ? Ou est-ce qu'à l'inverse de voudra me rejoindre plus vite pour m'enlacer ?

Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière, je pensais à toi, à ta personne ? lol (pas pu m'empêcher) Je brûle de te poser la question qui me dévore la bouche aussi sûrement qu'un amant passionné mais la réponse dévastatrice me paralyse. Est-ce que tu me hais à présent ? Est-ce que je t'ai perdu ?

Viens, Personne, viens apaiser le Trouble…

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	35. Mail 41

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures :** Tout d'abord je suis désolée de ne pas avoir encore répondu aux reviews que vous avez laissé pour le mail 38...mais je vais le faire c'est promis...Le temps manque parfois...( ok c'est pas une excuse lol)...En tout cas encore merci pour tous vos messages, courts ou longs, drôle ou sérieux ils nous touchent tous autant et c'est un grand plaisir semaine après semaine de vous lire...Merci...

Vous allez enfin savoir ce que Draco a offert comme _cadeau _à Harry...On ne lynche pas Harry j'y tiens beaucoup lol...

Bizzz à tous, bonne lecture...

* * *

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet: …

Date : 9 Décembre 2000 1h01

Te haïr ??? je n'ai pas encore décidé...

Juste te demander... _pourquoi as-tu fais cela_ ???

Malgré ma fureur, ma colère, mon chagrin, malgré les brûlures insidieuses dues à la rage qui me consume je ne peux m'empêcher d'être l'avocat du diable à savoir _toi_... Mon amertume et ma rancœur sont largement dépassées par les sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard et c'est très difficile à supporter parce je m'en veux d'être si faible quand il s'agit de Trouble...Pourtant te haïr ne serait pas si difficile je suppose...il faudrait juste que je me force un peu...

Tu les as fait venir chez moi, pénétrer dans mon sanctuaire, mon refuge, je veux comprendre... Je présume que tu as pensé que ça me ferait réagir et je suis certain que tes motivations partaient d'un bon sentiment. Je suis juste affligé et terriblement malheureux que tu ne me comprennes pas mieux, que tu penses qu'il suffise que je le veuille pour pouvoir redevenir ce garçon que j'étais dans une autre vie, je ne suis plus celui là Draco... Je ne le redeviendrais jamais.

Je vais tout de même te narrer ce moment inoubliable...

Ils sont dociles tous mes _amis_, ils ont gentiment accompli leur mission, je suis un animal en voie de disparition et dans ma cage j'ai attrapé leurs cacahuètes en souriant pour leur faire plaisir...Pourtant je ne ressentais rien, ni joie, ni tristesse, juste une vague nostalgie comme si je les observais d'un ailleurs où ils n'avaient plus leurs places... je préférais ne pas les blesser plus qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà été par mes défections et mon indifférence... Pendant un temps tu aurais été fier de ton protégé je pense, ta marionnette a bien joué son rôle, celui d'un garçon en train de renaitre, comme toujours j'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi... Nous avons bu un thé et mangé de délicieuses friandises confectionnées par Hermione, je pense qu'elle seule n'était pas dupe, mais suffisamment fine pour ne pas en parler, enfin sur l'instant... Tout se déroulait ridiculement bien...On se serait cru à une réunion d'anciens élèves...

Puis il y a eu cet infime grain de sable, ce petit rien qui a bloqué les rouages bien huilés de cette sombre farce. Ron est venu me rejoindre dans la cuisine à un moment ou je me sentais si étouffé par leur présence que j'aurais été capable de leur demander de partir, plutôt que d'en arriver à ce point de non retour je me suis isolé quelques minutes sous le prétexte de refaire du thé et mon meilleur ami ( appellation totalement inepte à présent) me regardait bizarrement , puis il a commencé à me questionner. Il voulait savoir pourquoi tu te souciais de moi au point de leur demander, par Zabini interposé, de me rendre visite. Il était méfiant et nerveux, pensait que ton intérêt à mon égard était suspect...Il m'a mis en garde contre toi... je t'ai défendu... il s'est enflammé comme à son habitude, ma colère montait comme du lait sur le feu, il ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais te protéger toi un ex-serpentard, le trublion de nos jeunes années, l'ennemi intemporel, le petit salopard qui m'avait toujours craché à la figure... C'était le mot de trop je suppose, je lui ai sauté à la gorge... violemment. Quelle ironie ! Tu te rends compte, j'ai frappé mon _ex_-meilleur ami pour te défendre _toi _Draco Malfoy...Une vraie réussite cette petite sauterie, les autres se sont précipités et nous ont vu nous rouler par terre en nous battant comme des chiffonniers...La grande classe...Ils nous ont séparé, l'œil de Ronald bleuissait, je lui ai craché qu'il ne devait jamais remettre les pieds chez moi s'il ne t'acceptait pas parce que dorénavant toi seul comptait... Mon petit speech a été entendu avec moyennement d'enthousiasme par le reste des protagonistes vue leurs mines interloquées, Hermione a entrainé son mari vers l'extérieur non sans me promettre une petite visite dans peu de temps, puis ils sont tous partis un petit sourire gêné accroché à leurs lèvres.

Je dois te remercier Draco, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas assisté à une soirée aussi diablement réussie...Ma vie sociale prend un nouveau départ et je me sens encore plus minable qu'avant...

Je leur ai dit qu'il n'y avait que toi qui comptais, que _toi._.. que vais devenir ?

Que pourras-tu faire d'un marginal inadapté ? D'un type asocial qui s'accroche à tes basques...

Asocial et jaloux... mortellement...

De Zabini, de Lee Jordan (vraiment tu le vois toujours ? Tu lui fais l'amour ? Tu le touches intimement ? Je mettrais un contrat sur sa tête si c'est la réalité) je déteste cet imbécile et tous les autres, ces inconnus qui t'approchent alors que moi je ne peux que te rêver, je me sens tellement remplis de fureur contre toi et contre ces types qui se permettent de jouer avec ton corps ou même simplement de te regarder, je me sens tellement violent en ce moment, prêt à exploser...

Si seul aussi...

Je voudrais te dire que nous devrions peut être tout arrêter, tu te glorifies de plaire, mais je ne supporterais jamais leurs regards sur ton corps et leurs attouchements même furtifs qui te feront rire et vibrer, je ne pourrais te regarder parader devant tous ces coqs de basse-cour qui n'auront d'yeux que pour toi. Veux-tu me punir d'avoir été trop longtemps celui qui attirait l'attention ? Est-ce pour cette raison que tu fais tout ça ? Pour te sentir vivant et important ? Je te cède la place bien volontiers mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour jouer un rôle dans cette pièce. D'une comédie je ferais un drame, je suis capable des pires exactions pour que tu m'appartiennes en totalité, sans faux semblant, sans erreurs possibles. Mon âme est celle d'un meurtrier quand il s'agit de Trouble, mes sentiments les plus douloureux sont balayés par la pire des émotions...

J'ai tué Draco... je suis déjà un assassin malgré moi, pourtant cette fois je sais que l'acte me procurerais une intense jubilation, voir le visage de Lee Jordan exploser sous mes coups de talons, voir son sang se répandre alors que ses yeux vitreux me demanderaient dans un dernier sursaut de vie _Pourquoi_ ? Et que moi je murmurerais juste ton prénom pour qu'il sache avant de perdre conscience que son crime est mille fois pire que le mien.

Je suis un monstre quand il est question de toi... Je balaierais tout sur mon passage... Tu me rends fou et immoral...fuis...

Fuis avant que ta vie ne ressemble à un cauchemar, fuis avant d'explorer mes zones d'ombre qui sont bien plus ténébreuses que les tiennes, j'ai vu tant de choses terribles au cours de mes dernières années de liberté, tant d'horreurs que je ne croyais même pas exister , j'ai côtoyé le pire de la nature humaine et tu te demandes pourquoi moi qui étais si entouré j'ai préféré m'isoler, me retrancher de toute vie sociale...

Simplement parce que je ne pouvais apporter que de la peur et des souvenirs atroces à ceux qui m'aimaient encore... note bien que depuis ce soir et grâce à toi je doute qu'il en reste lol... Je n'ai plus ni famille, ni amis, plus que toi... N'est ce pas un peu lourd pour tes épaules ? Je ne t'imposerais jamais cela.

De toute manière je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt pour tout le reste, tu me promets tellement de merveilles, de terres vierges et de plaisirs inconnus et moi je n'ai jamais été préparé à cela, je ne serai jamais à la hauteur de tes rêves. Tes espérances seront vite détruites et déçues par mon inexpérience...

Tu sais ce matin j'ai ouvert ma porte, je voulais vraiment essayer...

Je me suis avancé juste à l'endroit où se trouve la barre de métal qui délimite le carrelage du couloir de la marche en ciment qui donne sur l'extérieur. J'ai levé le visage pour sentir l'air froid et humide sur ma peau, je tremblais un peu mais je me suis concentré. J'ai résisté quelques minutes sans paniquer. Puis j'ai pris une longue inspiration, lentement j'ai avancé mon pied droit pour qu'il se trouve au dehors alors que le gauche était toujours sous la protection relative de la maison, j'ai résisté encore... Décembre mordait mon visage et brulait ma chair, recluse depuis trop longtemps...Je ne voulais pas céder tu sais mais la porte qui contient mes démons s'est entrouverte, la peur s'est insinuée, lentement, progressant vicieusement à l'intérieur de mon crâne, infiltrant chaque pore de ma peau, j'étais glacé, l'air a déserté mes poumons et je me suis écroulé à l'intérieur de la maison, paniqué j'ai repoussé la porte du bout de mon pied pour que le danger s'éloigne et j'ai pleuré...beaucoup... parce que je n'était que ce type pitoyable incapable de se battre pour la personne qu'il aime...

Je ne crois pas pouvoir franchir ces quelques mètres qui me jetteraient dans tes bras et toi tu ne comprendras jamais que malgré tous mes efforts, les terreurs qui me rongent dirigent ma vie. J'en suis si dépendant que seul, et même avec la motivation la plus puissante du monde à savoir Toi, je n'y arriverais pas et je te décevrais.

C'est ça le plus dur, comment pourrai-je supporter la désillusion que je lirai dans tes yeux où simplement dans ta silhouette qui me tournera le dos indéfectiblement...

Pour toutes ces raisons, il est peut être temps que tu reprennes le cours de ta vie. Crois moi j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis en écrivant ce mail, ma colère s'est enfuie et je sais que je ne supporterai plus de te torturer ainsi. Je t'aime et je sais ce qui est bon pour toi, profites de ton existence Draco, essaies de m'oublier parce que je ne t'ai jamais apporté que des ennuis et de la douleur, ce doit être notre karma à tous les deux, une sorte de malédiction, un lien funeste qui réunit nos deux âmes pour notre malheur... Il est temps de changer cela, que je répare mes fautes et que tu te libères de ces entraves qui t'empêchent d'avancer. Je ne t'enverrais pas les photos, je ne répondrais pas aux questions, je vais juste me fondre dans la douce inconscience de l'amnésie.

Oublie-moi mon amour

Harry

De toute façon je suis à terre, en te quittant je me suis asséné le coup de grâce...

Adieu...


	36. Mail 42

Voici un deuxième petit mail pour ce week-end, toujours de Harry ...

**_ATTENTION _**lisez avant le **_mail 41 _**qui a été posté **hier** sinon celui ci va vous paraître obscur... Et on évite de tuer les deux auteures ...et on ne les torture pas non plus Cricket lol...

Bonne lecture... bizzzz

* * *

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . co

Objet: …

Date : 9 Décembre 2000 5h00

Je ne peux m'endormir, le sommeil me fuit, je me suis tourné et retourné pendant tellement d'heures que j'en suis courbaturé.

J'ai rallumé l'ordinateur, une ultime fois.

Sa lumière blafarde irradie dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Une dernière fois je me connecte au sésame qui me relie à toi. Je ferme les yeux quelques seconde et tu es là juste devant moi, tes cheveux blond un peu emmêlés parce que j'imagine que je viens de te réveiller, l'éclat métallique de tes iris me cloue sur ma chaise, pourtant si je les regarde longuement j'y vois aussi une douceur décelable seulement par un observateur attentif. Tu fronce un peu le front, tu te demande ce que je fais là à cette heure de la nuit...Je tends la main et je la pose sur ta joue, juste pour sentir une fois la douceur de ta peau, le velouté tendre que mémorise mes doigts... pour plus tard... Ta langue humidifie tes lèvres avant que tu ne prennes la parole et je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ta chair purpurine...

Non ne parle pas... les mots ne serviront plus à rien.

Je pose mon index avec légèreté sur ta bouche comme pour te museler...Je voulais juste te voir encore un peu...

Je rouvre les yeux, en face de moi une vitre bleutée m'envoie son éclat aveugle... Tu n'es pas là, tu ne l'as jamais été...

Je ne regrette pas ce que je t'ai dis, j'en pensais chaque mot mais je voulais juste que tu saches que rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, rien de ce qui s'est passé avec Ron ...Tu as agis par amour pour moi et j'en ai conscience. Je ne me sens pas coupable non plus c'est seulement que nous nous sommes découvert et aimé trop tard, les dés étaient pipés. Nos existences ont été formatées bien avant nos naissances et nous ne sommes que les jouets cassés d'un destin brutal et malheureux.

Une dernière chose, lors de notre sixième année, quelques semaines après le terrible sort que je t'avais lancé, il y a eu la fête de la saint Valentin...Ce matin là tu étais assis à la table de ta maison en train de prendre ton petit déjeuner, tu étais triste et solitaire comme souvent à cette époque, et tu as reçu une carte, une seule carte...

T'en souviens-tu ? Te souviens-tu ce qui y était inscrit ?

Je suis celui qui te l'a envoyé...

je te sentais torturé et au bout du rouleau, j'avais peur que tu ne fasses quelque chose d'irréparable...Ce petit bout de carton c'était une bouée jetée à la mer, une main anonyme qui se tendait vers toi, c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai compris que j'étais en train de changer...Que j'étais différent à cause de l'image d'un garçon blond qui envahissait ma vie au plus mauvais moment. Je t'ai vu l'ouvrir et j'ai saisi cet imperceptible sourire qui a flotté une fraction de seconde sur tes lèvres, il a tournoyé jusqu'à moi et je l'ai empoigné au vol comme un papillon, il m'a aidé à tenir jusqu'à la fin de cette maudite guerre...

Ma victoire est la tienne en réalité, je désirais juste que tu le saches.

Harry


	37. Mail 43

Note des auteures : Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Semaine après semaine elles nous laissent sans voix, merci à vous d'être là, merci d'aimer cette fic et nos Trouble et Personne si tourmentés ! Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de nous reviewer et particulièrement les anonymes à qui nous ne pouvons pas répondre ! (Je suis un peu en retard dans les réponses mais elles arrivent promis !!) Nous avons une petite pensée pour ceux qui lit mais ne reviewent pas merci à vous aussi !!

Ce soir c'est un message spécial que j'aimerais faire passer : Merci à toi Hamelina d'écrire avec moi, merci pour cette fic que nous partageons et que j'adore, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire et plein de bonheur pour l'année à venir !! HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!!

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : (aucun)

Date: 10 décembre 2000 6h03

Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Toute ma vie, j'ai grandi avec ces gens qui savaient tous ce qui était bon pour moi mais ils ne savaient rien ! Ils n'ont jamais rien su ! Et toi, tu es comme eux ! De quel droit tu décides à ma place de la fin de cette histoire ??! Tu sautes sur chaque prétexte que tu peux trouver pour m'éloigner ! Tu es lâche tout le temps ! Tu as raison je ne comprends pas tes démons, je ne sais pas comme les sournois se glissent dans ta chair pour t'enlever à moi mais je veux comprendre, je veux savoir, j'essaierai de tout comprendre… je les anéantirai s'il le faut !

Tu veux vraiment me laisser ? Tu t'imagines jour après jour sans moi, passer devant l'écran vierge de ton ordinateur sans mon hibou pour venir te houspiller, tu imagines les centaines de questions que je voulais te poser mais dont tu ne sauras jamais rien ? Les jeux de mots pourris et les blagues vaseuses que j'avais encore en réserve pour Personne ? Tu imagines les milliers de mots doux que tu serais parvenu à m'arracher à force de persistance alors même qu'ils me révulseraient ? Les gestes tendres que tu m'aurais soutirés ? Les baisers langoureux ? Les plaisirs insondables ? Est-ce que tu as la force de tourner le dos à tout ça ? De _me_ tourner le dos ?? Je te défie de bloquer mes mails ! Toi et moi savons parfaitement que tu n'y arriveras pas !

Et si tu le fais ce ne sont pas tes amis à qui tu devras ouvrir la porte mais à moi qui n'aurais aucun scrupule à la défoncer ! Je t'ai donné tous ces mois de ma vie et toi tu me les renvoies en plein visage comme s'ils ne valaient rien ! Je t'ai offert ma patience, mon temps précieux, des confidences humiliantes et voilà où nous en sommes à présent, tu me repousses comme la dernière des catins après m'avoir sucé la moelle !

Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être un autre même si j'avoue ne pas comprendre comment tu as pu devenir Personne, mais je me rappelais de ton air défiant et déterminé et de ce sourire que tout le monde t'enviait et égoïstement, je voulais l'imaginer encore sur tes lèvres et je me suis souvenu que tes amis, ceux que tu considérais comme ta famille avaient ce pouvoir, ce pouvoir de faire fleurir sur tes lèvres ce qui m'avait toujours été prohibé. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois un autre, je voulais simplement amener un peu de joie, et peut-être quelque chose que moi, je ne pouvais pas t'apporter. J'avais même imaginé (avant de paniquer et de t'envoyer un second mail) que tu m'aimerais un peu plus pour ça… (parce que j'imaginais que tes amis te manquaient probablement…) mais tu me détestes ou presque, ce sont tes propres mots, tu n'aurais qu'à te forcer un peu pour me détester n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que nos karmas sont incompatibles, peut-être que ce n'est pas naturel de s'aimer après s'être tant détesté ! C'est ça ! Contre nature, toi et moi, ça l'a toujours été Potter, deux antonymes, deux antithèses sans jamais un point de jonction, juste une haine séculaire et qui suis-je exactement pour changer le cours naturel des choses ?

Naïvement, je pensais que tu avais assez de volonté pour me choisir à tes démons. Ce que je ne comprenais pas et que je ne suis toujours pas sûr de comprendre c'est que tu ne peux pas mettre tes peurs et angoisses de côté dans une petite boîte pour moi. Mais toi tu aurais dû comprendre que je n'aurais pas pu partir le soir du 24, je nous aurais enfermés chez toi, j'aurais tiré une croix sur tout le reste, je serais devenu asocial, je serais devenu agoraphobe, je serais devenu tout ce que tu veux…

Mais j'ai quand même un peu gagné, n'est-ce pas ? Ma victoire, ce sont les trois pas que tu as fait au dehors, pour moi… (ou laisse-moi croire que ça l'était…) c'est l'air frais que tu as respiré et je m'en veux un peu de ne pas avoir assisté à ça parce que je t'aurais récompensé dignement. A force de te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements et d'avoir trop foi en toi (c'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Moi qui n'ai jamais cru en ce sauveur de pacotille !), j'ai obtenu quelques résultats même si les conséquences sont tragiques.

Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas, je recommencerais. Parce que quoi que tu en dises et même si tu crevais de trouille je suis persuadé que tu as apprécié de revoir tes amis et mon égo démesuré (c'est ce que l'on en dit mais toi et moi savons bien qu'il est parfait cet égo !) est absolument comblé que tu aies pris ma défense contre tes meilleurs amis.

Mais sache que tu n'as pas été ma marionnette (sinon crois-moi je t'aurais fait faire bien d'autres choses que la morale ne peut que réprouver…) et tes amis ne veulent pas de celui que tu as été ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'ils te demandent juste une place dans ta nouvelle vie, que c'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'ils ont répondu présent à _mon_ appel ! Ils ne veulent pas retrouver celui que tu étais, ils veulent simplement apprendre à connaître celui que tu es devenu ! Alors pardonne-moi de ne pas comprendre ! Parce que tu as toujours désiré être aimé et que tu leur renvoies leur amour de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit, tu leur reprends après leur avoir accordé, tu leur enlèves, tu leur voles ce qu'ils avaient gagné, tu leur arraches encore une personne qu'ils aiment alors qu'ils en ont tant perdues et même si cette personne n'est plus celle qu'ils ont connue, comment veux-tu qu'ils cessent de l'aimer ?? Ils n'ont pas subi suffisamment de pertes, il faut que tu leur en infliges une autre ?? Mais c'est toi que tu punis ! C'est toi qui te complais dans ta solitude et ton malheur ! je veux croire que tu as ces démons qui ne te laissent aucun répit mais je veux aussi croire que tes amis sont suffisamment forts pour les vaincre avec toi, qu'ils t'aiment suffisamment fort pour comprendre ton comportement, te pardonner, et revenir, puisque je ne fais plus partie de l'équation, n'est-ce pas ?

Comprends qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu fasses ce que tu penses qu'ils attendent, ils veulent simplement faire partie de ta vie… Comprends qu'ils ont agi avec toi comme ils l'ont toujours fait, je n'en veux pas à Weasley de s'en être pris à moi, il voulait te protéger comme il l'a toujours fait, j'aurais pu être le serpent que j'ai toujours été, ça n'aurait pu être qu'une mascarade pour te détruire. C'était simplement un meilleur ami inquiet et protecteur…

J'aurais su quoi faire de ce stupide marginal inadapté, j'aurais su m'adapter à l'asocial et je me serai délecté de sa jalousie mortelle parce que non, je ne vois plus Lee comme tu penses que je le vois encore, il y a encore quelques mois je n'aurais pu t'affirmer ça sans mentir mais désormais je ne vois Lee que pour un café, un verre parfois mais ça s'arrête là et quant à Blaize, si je tentais quoi que ce soit je suis certain que je n'y survivrais pas, Thomas est pire que la peste bubonique ! Quand bien même je le pourrais, je ne le voudrais pas… Tu t'ériges tes propres barrières, tu ne peux que me rêver dis-tu mais c'est faux, tu te protèges derrière cet écran, tu sais bien que tu peux m'avoir quand tu veux (jamais jamais _personne_ n'a pu être gratifié de ce privilège, sois en sûr !) Personne joue avec mon corps… et seulement lui, ils peuvent tous admirer et peut-être qu'ils ne s'en privent pas mais c'est tout ce à quoi ils ont droit, un bref regard au détour d'un couloir, un aperçu frugal dans une pièce surpeuplée alors que toi… toi tu aurais tout.

Je n'ai jamais voulu te changer, je n'ai jamais prétendu te guérir, je voulais juste être là, avec toi quand tu aurais ces pulsions meurtrières, les apaiser un peu très légèrement en t'assurant qu'il n'y a que toi, toujours puisque ça n'est pas nouveau entre nous, toi seul savais me faire sortir de mes gonds, j'aurais tenté d'apaiser tes angoisses en attendant un pas qui ne viendrait jamais sur le seuil de ta maison protectrice et tu ne te serais pas écroulé sur le sol froid parce que je t'aurais rattrapé et nous aurions fait un autre essai le lendemain et les jours d'après, je n'aurais fait aucun effort avec tes amis et tu m'aurais mis à la porte plus d'une fois pour me retrouver là au petit matin, emmitouflé dans un de tes pulls attrapé à la va vite, attendant ton pas rituel et inachevé sur le seuil glacé.

Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever ce choix, toi comme moi n'avons jamais pu choisir, je ne t'apprends rien et une fois de plus tu te fais le tyran qui vient m'ôter ce droit, te rends-tu compte de ce que ça fait de toi ?

Tu invoques le fait que tu ne serais pas à la hauteur de mes rêves et si c'était moi qui n'étais pas à la hauteur des tiens ? (et ne me dis pas que tu ne rêves rien !) Et si moi, je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ce que tu imagines ? Que dirais-tu ? Que ferais-tu ? Est-ce que tu n'as jamais pensé que ce regard désillusionné pourrait être dans tes yeux et non dans les miens ? Moi, j'y pense. Tous les jours. Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir que mon égo incommensurable et une suffisance à toute épreuve, les supporterais-tu à long terme ? Peut-être que tu rêverais au bout de quelques jours seulement de m'exploser le crâne à coup de talon, comme ce pauvre Lee.

Tu sais, en lisant ton mail, j'ai eu cette idée folle, de boucler trois valises et de m'installer chez toi, pour te prouver tout ce que tu veux, démentir tout ce dont tu m'accuses… mais j'ai l'impression que quoique je fasse, ce ne sera jamais assez, jamais rien ne pourra te convaincre de me laisser investir pleinement cette place dans ta vie que tu dis me réserver…

Je suis fatigué Harry, épuisé de te prouver chaque jour quelque chose que tu refuses d'admettre, tu es seul mais je suis seul aussi, j'avais pour habitude de me réchauffer dans des bras confortables, ces bras sans corps ni personne que j'ai troqué bien volontiers contre un écran plat, contre tes bras virtuels, aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien, ni leurs bras, ni les tiens… J'ai tout perdu aux changes n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai si froid…

Si ça doit être le dernier mail, soit, après tout je ne peux pas te forcer. Sache que je suis allé parler à Weasley et aux autres, ils ne t'en veulent pas, tu leur manques et puisque tu dois me haïr alors déteste-moi parce que je leur ai demandé de revenir te voir… et ils ont accepté…

J'aurais voulu répondre à tes questions, et trouver ta réponse et j'aurais voulu te voir à Noel, imbiber tes lèvres de mon meilleur champagne, le déguster sur toi, j'aurais voulu montrer nos photos d'Australie à nos amis qui se seraient ennuyé à mourir et t'emmener sur mon voilier que je viens d'acquérir, je… j'aurais voulu m'endormir dans tes bras juste une fois pour savoir ce que ça fait de se sentir protégé, et j'aurais voulu entendre ta voix me bercer…

Deux ans, c'était le nombre d'années qu'il restait à purger à mes parents, j'aurais voulu te les présenter comme pour tout effacer, une rencontre officielle pour une chose qui n'a plus lieu d'être maintenant. Dommage, j'aurais aimé voir le visage outragé de mon père et la pâleur lunaire de ma mère. Pour moi, ils l'auraient fait je pense.

Tu as toujours rendu chacun des coups que j'ai donnés, cette fois, tu les as rendus au centuple.

J'aurais voulu ces photos en souvenir peut-être de quelque chose d'insolite, comme une preuve que je n'ai pas rêvé puisque j'ai effacé chaque mail… tu les as tous entre tes mains comme un collector, une pièce unique, de collection, qu'on doit impérativement avoir entre les mains pour croire qu'elle existe. Mais rien n'existe…

Je t'aime.

Draco.

PS : Cette carte n'a plus lieu d'être n'est-ce pas ?


	38. Mail 44

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **A vous tous, fidèles de la première heure ou nouveaux lecteurs un grand merci pour vos encouragements, vos questions, vos messages drôles ou graves... Vous nous donnez l'envie d'aller plus loin...

Ce mail est un tournant dans la fic parce qu'il n'est plus seulement question de Trouble et de Personne comme vous pourrez le constater on est capable de tout lol...

Je précise que je n'ai pas abandonné Harry...

Une petite dédicace pour notre 300 ème lectrice, j'ai nommé la talentueuse Pilgrim qui nous fait l'honneur de nous lire, ça vaut bien une p'tite surprise non ???...

Bizzz à tous

Bonne lecture!

* * *

De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet: …

Date : 10 Décembre 2000 21h17

Salut Malfoy,

Tu excuseras mon indélicatesse, je me suis procuré ton adresse mail par l'intermédiaire de Dean, tu devineras aisément qui la lui a fournie.

Je dois avouer que j'ai été plutôt surpris par ta visite.

Le jour ou nous nous sommes rendu chez Harry et après sa réaction violente à mon encontre je ne savais plus très bien ou j'en étais, il est mon meilleur ami, il le sera toujours... tout au moins pour moi...Lui je ne sais plus très bien qui il est...

Ce jour là tes motivations m'ont inquiété, je pensais que tu lui voulais du mal. Dois-je m'en excuser ? Je n'en sais rien... Toi et moi on ne s'est jamais supporté de près ou de loin alors j'avais de bonnes raisons de me méfier, si je te dois des excuses pour ça alors je te les présente, non que je sois réellement désolé d'avoir douté de toi mais tu as l'air d'être devenu important à ses yeux et ça me suffit.

Si, pour qu'il soit heureux, je dois passer par toi je le ferais, parce que le voir souffrir jour après jour, le voir s'enfermer dans sa dépression, dans cette maladie qui le terrorise et dont il ne veut parler avec personne, à part peut être avec toi, c'est vraiment trop douloureux. Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu vous retrouver à communiquer sur internet sans savoir qui était l'autre, honnêtement j'ai encore des incertitudes parce que je ne crois pas au hasard, mais je les laisserais de coté.

Si je m'abaisse à te contacter c'est pour t'avouer notre impuissance face à lui.

Nous sommes retourné à son domicile, il n'a pas voulu nous recevoir, en réalité il a joué l'absent, nul bruit derrière la porte comme s'il s'était volatilisé. Nous savions évidemment qu'il était là mais nous ne pouvions violer son intimité contre son gré.

Lors de notre première visite je l'ai trouvé pâle et amaigri, lorsqu'il s'est énervé alors que je le mettais en garde contre toi et tes manipulations (désolé j'en suis resté à un stade stupidement adolescent comme dirait ma femme...) il est devenu comme fou, il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus que toi qui comptait dans sa vie...

Que toi...

Comment est ce possible Malfoy ? J'aurais pu te réduire en bouillie pour une phrase comme celle là en d'autre temps... Je suis raisonnable à présent, j'ai discuté longuement avec Hermione et avec Blaize, je crois avoir compris que pour lui tu étais peut être _la _dernière chance. ..

Alors je viens implorer ton aide, Blaise m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus le contacter parce que toi aussi il t'a rejeté...

Ne le crois pas !

Tu es celui qui a pris toute la place dans sa tête, dans son cœur sans doute, ne le lâche pas, il n'a plus que toi. J'étais là ! J'ai vu ses yeux, lorsqu'il a explosé pour te défendre et me faire taire, ses yeux qui brillaient de nouveau comme lorsqu'il était à Poudlard plein de fougue et de courage. Il a eu ce regard là en parlant de toi... brillant et audacieux...

Alors, même si nous n'avons jamais été simplement courtois l'un envers l'autre, je voudrais que tu me fasses cette faveur, je t'en supplie Malfoy insiste, force ses barrières, brise sa porte, flanque lui la gifle qui le fera revenir à la réalité...je sais par Blaize que c'est difficile pour toi, que tu vis mal la situation, mais si tu l'aimes vraiment ne le laisses pas tomber...

R Weasley

Ps : J'espère pour toi que tu l'aimes sinon tu me trouveras sur ton chemin.


	39. Mail 45, 46, 47

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures :** Coucou à tous!! Nous vous annoncions depuis le début beaucoup de surprises dans cette fic, nous y voilà donc et ce n'est que le début... Sachez juste que **la trame principale reste concentrée sur nos deux chéris** Trouble et Personne et que JAMAIS (on les aime trop pour ça!!!) on ne les abandonnera tout le temps que durera cette fic!!

En fait, c'est vous qui nous avez le plus surprises avec vos reviews tellement positives (et en quantité!!!) Alors un grand merci à vous (même si on se répète toutes les semaines, c'est à chaque fois du fond du coeur, nous adorons écrire cette fic et le fait que vous l'appréciez autant nous fait vraiment très plaisir!!!)!! Alors merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews!!

Je glisse également un petit clin d'oeil à tous les revieweurs anonymes à qui nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas répondre!(Petit message pour **myvaughn-sark** : on n'a pas pu répondre à ta review parce que l'option "recevoir des messages" a été désactivée) Merci **Démy** qui est là depuis le tout début de la fic (la carte, c'est celle de la Saint Valentin que Harry avait envoyée à Draco pendant la guerre à la fin de la 6e année car il craignait que Draco ne fasse une bétise et parce qu'il avait l'air très triste... c'est dans l'avant dernier mail je crois) et Merci **Mireille** ainsi que tous les autres bien sûr!! Si vous souhaitez une réponse, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une adresse mail par MP (mais ni Trouble ni Personne ne répondra... lol ok, elle est moyenne celle-là!! lol)

**Pour les personnages** :

Master Ice Eyes est Trouble (Draco)

Hamelina est Personne (Harry) et Ron Weasley

WOW un peu longue la note d'auteures aujourd'hui!!! Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : HRWeasley **(arobaze)** . lightning . com

Objet : je vais tuer Blaize et son putain de petit ami !

Date : 10 décembre 2000 23h43

Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'effacer cette adresse de ton carnet Weasley !!! Ton mail n'a rien à faire dans ma liste !

Tu dois être plus bouché que moi encore ! Potter ne veut plus entendre parler de nous ! Qu'est-ce que ton cerveau atrophié ne comprend pas là-dedans ?!! Ta femme est intelligente non ? Demande-lui de t'expliquer !

J'ai tout essayé d'accord ? Et même m'abaisser jusqu'à me rendre dans cette bicoque informe qui vous tient lieu de résidence mais il refuse, il refuse tout je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je l'ai supplié autant qu'un Malfoy le puisse, je lui ai dit… des choses personnelles que tu n'as pas à savoir, j'ai été cruel aussi mais il pense savoir ce qui est mieux pour nous tous semble-t-il ! Potter tout puissant qui ne peut même pas faire trois pas hors de chez lui sans paniquer !

Je pensais que toi et les sangs mêlés vous arriveriez à quelque chose mais vous êtes ce que vous avez toujours été, inutiles !

Alors ça suffit Weasley, arrêtons là ce massacre, les slytherins et les gryffindors n'ont rien à faire ensemble ! Absolument rien !

Et pour ta gouverne, les sentiments qui me lient à ton abject ami ne te concernent en rien alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, pauvre demeuré !

Et n'oublie pas d'effacer mon adresse mail ou je te traîne devant le wizzengamot !! Blaize n'est qu'un abruti ! Son cerveau a sans doute été endommagé par un contact trop prononcé avec le gryffindor !

Sors de ma vie et de mes mails Weasley ! Et laisse Harry tranquille !!

D.M.

********************

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : crétin !

Date : 11 décembre 2000 0h00

Sombre crétin ! Engeance de putréfaction maligne !! Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher hein ?? Il fallait que le grand Blaize Zabini mette son nez dans tout ça ! Comment tu as pu refiler mon mail à Weasley ?!!! Progéniture de chacal !! Je te maudis Zabini ! Comment tu as pu ?? Même pas assez de courage pour lui donner en personne, tu as usé – et abusé j'en suis sûr ! – de ton petit ami ! Quelle honte ! Notre maison ne t'aura donc rien appris ??!!

Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi quand bien même tu copulerais avec tous les gryffindors de la terre ! Sors de ma vie, sors de celle d'Harry ! Et je ne veux jamais absolument jamais plus te voir t'immiscer dans ma vie intime !!! C'est compris ??!!

Et n'oublie pas la soirée du 20 décembre, toi et Thomas êtes attendus, essaie d'être à l'heure pour une fois !!

Harry me manque… Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais lui écrire ? En fait je devrais lui dire… je deviens dingue sans lui Blaize… Lee pense que je devrais prendre le Square Grimmauld d'assaut mais je ne peux pas… je ne supporterai pas un autre rejet… Est-ce qu'il m'aime ?

N'oublie pas les petits-fours ! Je te préviens…

Dray.

********************

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : …

Date : 11 décembre 2000 0h32

Pardon Harry je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime… Pardon, je t'aime…

Tu me manques Harry… Reviens… Zabini est un crétin, Thomas est un idiot, Weasley est un imbécile ! Reviens…

Un Trouble en manque de Personne…

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	40. Mails 48 et 49

Une nouvelle semaine de vacance vient de s'écouler et vous êtes toujours au rendez vous avec vos merveilleuses reviews. Merci à vous tous... nous avons été plus qu'agréablement surprises par l'accueil que vous avez fait à ce nouveau venu dans l'histoire qu'est Ron, nous espérons qu'il en sera de même pour Blaize, les deux meilleurs amis de nos deux héros viennent donc d'entrer en scène...Leur présence nous permet d'approfondir l'histoire, de creuser leur relation...Rien ne sera anodin mais ce n'est que le début...

Nous laisseront au début de chaque chapitre un petit glossaire pour que vous sachiez qui est qui (on nous a posé la question) et pour vous rappeler les adresses mails de chaque personnage:

**Draco** : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com (MasterIceEyes)

**Ronald** : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com (Hamelina)

**Blaize** : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org (Hamelina)

Bonne lecture , merci d'être toujours là…

* * *

48) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : OK...

Date : 11 décembre 2000 0h 15

Tu l'aimes vraiment à ce point ? Je suis rassuré et je te pardonne tout le reste...

Je n'oublierais pas d'effacer ton mail.

Bonne soirée Malfoy...Prends soin de lui et tiens lui bien fort la main.

R Weasley

Ps je n'aurais jamais cru te voir amoureux un jour et encore moins de Lui...Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je te déteste toujours...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

49) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : The . trouble** (arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : pauvre... pauvre chou !

Date : 11 décembre 2000 7h31

Arrête ton cinéma Draco ! Tu ne m'impressionnes plus depuis longtemps, je ne suis même pas certain que tu aies eu un jour cet effet là sur moi...

Ton mail traîne chez tous les Serpentards connus et même (comble de l'inconscience) chez ceux qui ont des relations approfondies et particulièrement intéressantes avec de séduisants Griffondors, il était fatale que ton adresse passe à l'ennemi lol... elle se balade en outre sur tous les Chats de quidditch existants (ce n'est pas sur un de ceux là que tu as connus ton Griffi personnel ???)

Alors ne joue pas la vierge effarouchée parce que je l'ai refilé à Dean qui l'a refilé Weasley ok ? Le pauvre était dans tous ses états parce que Potter ne leur a pas ouvert sa porte, cet imbécile est peut-être mort quand on y réfléchit...

Mais non ne t'évanouis pas ! Je plaisante juste un peu, pour me venger des charmants petits noms d'oiseau dont tu m'as gratifié dans ton précédent message.

Je sais que tu es malheureux, mais la seule chose que je peux te conseiller c'est de lui demander toi-même s'il t'aime. Comment veux tu que moi je le sache ? Personne ne l'approche plus, si je pouvais t'aider en envoyant Dean chez lui je le ferais et Dean le ferait pour moi malgré le peu de sympathie que tu lui inspires (faudra que je fasse quelque chose pour changer cela, l'homme que j'aime et mon meilleur ami doivent arriver à se supporter... ne ricane pas ! tu finiras par faire exactement ce que je désire.... comme toujours mon chéri...) mais Potter refuse de parler à qui que ce soit...je pense que tu seras le seul à pouvoir faire sortir le bernard l'ermite de son trou... Bon courage...

Ceci dit et pour ta gouverne je m'immiscerais dans ta vie intime quand bon me semblera et chaque fois que celle-ci aura besoin de mes conseils avisés...Tant que te conduiras comme un ado attardé je serais présent pour te remettre dans le droit chemin... Fais la paix avec Weasley une bonne fois pour toute, puisque pour l'heure vos motivations sont les mêmes et conduis toi décemment, tu n'es plus le petit garçon trop gâté que j'ai connu autrefois Dray ! Tu es un type intelligent, sensé, brillant et quand tu n'exposes pas ton goitre de suffisance aux yeux des autres tu peux être tout à fait fréquentable et charmant...

Sache aussi que je ne copule pas avec tous les Griffondors de la terre, juste avec un, mais il est tellement bon qu'il vaut tous les autres réunis... Tu veux une cuvette ?

Pour le 20 je n'oublierais ni les petits fours ni ledit Griffondor pour me rendre à cette soirée chez mon ex-meilleur ami qui me brise le cœur en me demandant de sortir de sa vie...Merci d'avoir invité Dean, je t'aime pour ça...

Et puis n'écoute pas Lee, si tu prends le square Grimmauld d'assaut tu vas le terroriser, il me semble vraiment fragile, écris lui plutôt c'est ce qui semble être la plus sage des solutions. S'il est toujours d'accord pour te voir le 24 décembre tu n'auras plus trop à attendre alors profites de ce laps de temps pour te montrer sous ton jour le plus honnête, celui que moi je connais. Montre-lui le garçon que tu es sous le bravache prétentieux... Ce garçon qui n'est pas toujours sûr de lui, celui qui fait des erreurs, qui a peur parfois, celui qui peut être fragile et qui a terriblement besoin qu'on l'aime. Parce que c'est de lui qu'il est amoureux, de lui qu'il restera amoureux... parce que c'est celui-là mon meilleur ami...

Si tu veux une épaule pour t'épancher je serais toujours là mon cœur, même si je sais que ce n'est pas de moi dont tu as un urgent besoin. Moi et Dean nous t'aiderons envers et contre tout, tu n'es pas seul ne l'oublie jamais...

Je suis certain que ce noël sera ton plus beau noël, il faut juste que tu le mérites...les enfants sages sont toujours récompensés.

Je t'embrasse

Blaize


	41. Mail 50 et 51

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures :** Un énorme merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews qui nous touchent toujours plus à chaque chapitre. Merci d'être là chaque semaine! On vous fait mariner encore un peu... mais c'est pour la bonne cause... on ne veut troubler personne... (ok c'est du réchauffé celle-là! Mais elle me fait rire quand même!! lol)

Toutes mes excuses pour le retard de réponses aux reviews, elles arrivent très bientôt!!

Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui ont cette chance et bon courage aux autres!!

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : je te hais

Date : 11 décembre 2000 8h00

Je NE VEUX ABSOLUMENT RIEN SAVOIR de tes ébats avec Thomas ! Espèce de monstre ! J'ai le cœur fragile ! C'est répugnant ! Et ce n'est pas parce que mon adresse circule sur les chats de quidditch que je la donne à n'importe qui ! Tu sais parfaitement que je la masque pour éloigner les indésirables, parmi lesquels figurent en tête de liste ton crétin de petit ami et Weasley !!!

Ne me fais jamais plus un coup pareil, Zabini !

Et laisse-moi te dire que tes plaisanteries sont d'un goût plus que douteux ! J'imagine qu'à force de côtoyer l'ennemi, on baisse ses gardes ! (pas que les gardes en plus… brrr c'était un frisson de dégoût mêlé d'horreur !)

Et toi et Thomas vous passerez par la porte de derrière le 20, je ne veux pas que les autres convives le voient ! Bon d'accord, vous pouvez passer par la porte de devant mais essaie de l'habiller en slytherin au moins ! Ce ne sera qu'un petit dîner juste une trentaine de personnes, quelques associés et deux ou trois membres du Ministère, je peux appuyer ta candidature pour ta promotion si tu veux, c'est l'occasion ! Il faut les prendre quand ils sont détendus, après quelques verres et un bon dîner, ils accepteront n'importe quoi !

Parmi les convives deux ou trois ont malheureusement été gryffindors, tu pourras dire à ton lion qu'il ne sera pas perdu au milieu des serpents ! (et il n'y a aucune allusion d'ordre sexuel espèce de dépravé ! Tu crois que je ne voyais pas déjà ton petit sourire tordu déformer ton visage ?!!)

Pourquoi diable veux-tu que je fasse la paix avec Weasley ?? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes ! Je veux bien faire un effort pour ton jouet du moment mais Weasley c'est hors de question ! Il n'a même rien fait pour Harry ! Rien ! Il est allé le voir seulement parce que JE lui ai demandé, quelle sorte d'ami ça fait de lui hein ?? Toi, tu aurais probablement défoncé ma porte à sa place !

Et arrête de m'appeler « mon cœur » tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça !

J'ai écrit à Harry mais je ne peux pas lui demander… dans son dernier mail, il a dit qu'il devrait à peine se forcer pour me détester, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire non ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il ne répond pas ? S'il ne veut pas me voir à Noël ? Est-ce que tu auras de la dinde pour trois ? Je ramènerai le pudding…

Au fait, j'ai parlé de toi et de Lee à Harry, il ne l'a pas très bien pris je crois alors ton pseudo cours sur l'honnêteté, tu peux te le garder ! Je ne fais que ça d'être honnête avec lui et regarde où ça nous a mené jusqu'à présent !

Je dois y aller j'ai une réunion ce matin, tu penseras à cette promotion, tu la mérites ! La pièce jointe est pour ton gryffi, c'est la maquette du prochain album des bizzar sisters que j'ai pu me procurer et dont on avait parlé la semaine dernière et ne la diffusez pas à la terre entière elle est presque classée secret défense ! Ces types sont complètement paranos !

Dray

PS : Et je ne fais jamais d'erreur et je n'ai peur de rien !!! Et pour l'amour de Merlin, arrête de dire que je suis fragile, c'est ridicule !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : HRWeasley **(arobaze)** . lightning . com

Objet : (aucun)

Date : 11 décembre 2000 8h15

Efface-moi ce mail Weasley !!! Ce que je ressens pour Harry ne te concerne pas !!! Je n'ai ni besoin de ton absolution ni de ta bénédiction ! Si tu te souciais vraiment de lui comme tu le prétends, tu ne le laisserais pas seul s'engluer dans ses terreurs morbides !

D.M.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	42. Mail 52,53,54,55

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **A tous les gentils vacanciers ...ou non... qui nous lisent encore, un énorme merci pour votre fidélité...

Voici le retour de Personne en personne lol...le 24 se rapproche avec lenteur mais en quelques jours il peut se passer tant de choses... la patience est toujours récompensée...

Bisoux à tous... (Je réponds aux reviews demain juré... je les entends les ricanements je les entends....)

* * *

52) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : ???...

Date : 11 décembre 2000 8h 21

Tu es vraiment le roi des chieurs Malfoy, je venais d'effacer ton adresse de mon carnet et tu me la renvoie avec ce message, finalement je crois que je vais la garder tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à te passer de moi !

Et une autre petite chose...

Que sais-tu de ce que j'ai pu faire comme effort pour atteindre Harry HEIN ? JE TE LE DEMANDE Mr PARFAIT ?

Il est certain que je ne suis pas un imbécile de Slytherin, je n'ai pas défoncé sa porte d'un coup de baguette pour le traîner par les cheveux et lui monter combien notre monde en paix est merveilleux...Je l'aime trop pour ça...

Mais toi Malfoy qui pleure parce qu'il ne veut plus te voir, _Toi_ qu'as-tu fait ?

Je peux te donner la réponse...RIEN !

Alors avant de donner des leçons aux autres interroge toi sur tes vraies motivations, veux-tu voir Harry parce que ton ego surdimensionné ne peut supporter la simple idée de l'échec ou pour une raison plus noble ? Je pense connaître la réponse...

Cesse de te draper dans ta dignité, surtout dans celle d'un clan qui l'a perdu il y a bien longtemps... Agit comme un homme libre de ses choix au lieu de perdre ton énergie dans des querelles de dortoir digne du petit con que tu étais, tu dois avoir évolué...même toi...

RW

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

53) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : The . trouble** (arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Draco

Date : 11 décembre 2000 15h12

Tant de tendresse planquée au milieu de ce fatras d'insulte... Tant de douceur aussi, tu ne pourras jamais me leurrer mon cœur, tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi...

Souviens-toi Draco de cette nuit d'Octobre alors que nous avions tout juste douze ans... Je vois à cet instant tes sourcils froncés et ton air furieux et je m'en contrefiche tu sais...

Bref cette nuit là tu étais venu dormir chez moi, tu étais plutôt triste, ton père commençait à nourrir beaucoup d'espoir quand au retour de Voldemort et il recevait au manoir des personnages peu recommandables, il complotait, se cachait de toi. Son influence dans le monde de la magie noire grimpait en flèche et les sorciers lambda commençaient à le craindre. Tu avais peur Dray, peur pour lui, tu ne désirais pas au fond de toi et malgré ton admiration de petit garçon à son égard qu'il devint un personnage dangereux. Cette nuit là tu avais pleuré dans le lit contigu au mien, je t'avais entendu mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, tu pouvais être si hautain et froid malgré ton jeune âge. Et puis il y a eu cet orage qui a éclaté, les trombes d'eau annonciatrices de l'apocalypse, les éclairs monstrueux zébrant le ciel, enfin le pire, les explosions terrifiantes du tonnerre qui craquaient et faisaient trembler la maison, nous isolant comme une coque de noix sur l'océan...C'est ce jour là que j'ai connu ton secret, ce jour là que j'ai compris que tu avais comme moi des failles et des terreurs, parce tu as toujours eu si peur de l'orage Dray...Lorsque j'ai senti ton corps glacé se glisser dans mon lit et se blottir contre moi en tremblant, muet de peur, je t'ai enlacé pour que tu te calme et j'ai su à ce moment précis que j'étais vraiment _Ton _ami... Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit là ? Quand je t'ai serré en caressant tes cheveux ? Je t'ai dit que toute ta vie tu pourrais compter sur moi parce que je serais toujours là pour te protéger de l'orage et de la tempête.

Je suis là aujourd'hui moi qui te connais si bien, alors laisse tes costumes d'apparat pour la galerie...Je comprends ta douleur, je sais que tu te sens perdu, je sais aussi qu'un orage ça finit toujours par se calmer... Prend ton courage à deux mains et écris lui Dray, écris lui tout ce que tu ressens, tu es sa bouée, il t'a défendu bec et ongle contre son meilleur ami alors n'hésite pas. Et puis si par malheur il te rejette tu auras au moins essayé... Tu ne vivras pas dans le regret permanent et les _SI_ improbables qui te boufferont la vie.

Honnêtement j'espère bien ne pas te voir pointer le bout de ton nez lors de mon réveillon en amoureux avec Dean ...J'en salive déjà...Je vais lui offrir un superbe ouvrage relié de cuir et doré à l'or fin le _Kama Sutra Gay_ et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir l'expérimenter avec lui en cette douce nuit de noël...

Blaize _Ton_ ami...

Ps tu lui as vraiment dis pour nous ? Très délicat !! Tu aurais pu attendre d'avoir entamé une relation charnelle avec lui pour lui raconter ce genre de chose...Je ne peux que comprendre sa réaction, Dean aurait eu la même...

J'ai été un peu chiffonné par la fin de ta phrase concernant les pontes du ministère qui pourraient appuyer ma promotion...ton_ ils accepteront n'importe quoi !_ a juste un peu froissé mon ego mais je mettrais ça sur ton cœur en peine et je veux bien l'oublier...

Dean te remercie chaleureusement (Hé pas trop quand même !) pour la maquette de l'album...tu es le père noël en personne pour lui...écœurant...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

54) De : De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

Objet : Dray

Date : 11 décembre 2000 16h28

Salut Harry,

J'ai beaucoup hésité à te contacter mais la situation semble tellement difficile à vivre pour Dray que je m'y suis résolu.

Je suis inquiet pour lui, parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu si vulnérable, enfin si mais juste dans certaine circonstance dramatique et parce que je suis son meilleur ami...

Aujourd'hui c'est très différent il est fragile et amoureux. Je ne sais pas si tu partages ses sentiments, même si ce qu'il m'a raconté me fait penser que oui. Je voulais te demander simplement de ne pas jouer avec lui, si tu l'aimes écris-lui un message, il a tellement peur d'un rejet de ta part qu'il est suffisamment con pour ne pas te relancer. Tu lui as dit je crois qu'il faudrait juste que tu te forces un peu pour le détester, il a pris ta phrase au pied de la lettre et tremble que ce ne soit la réalité...

Et si tu ne l'aime pas dis le lui aussi, et soldez cette histoire pour qu'il puisse recommencer à vivre.

Un petit conseil cependant, Dray est ce qu'il est, un personnage arrogant et sûr de son charme, pérorant comme un jeune coq, distribuant à l'envie ses bonnes grâces ou ses coups de gueule mais au fond il est toujours ce petit garçon qui avait peur de l'orage.

Aimes le, vous panserez vos plaies mutuellement.

bientôt

Blaize

Ps Et ne crois pas tout ce qu'il raconte sur nous deux ça n'était qu'une lamentable erreur...Heu si tu revois Dean motus et bouche cousue ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

55) De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . co

Objet : Moi aussi....

Date : 11 décembre 2000 16h28

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir ce mail tu sais, mais une force obscure m'y a obligé, probablement la même qui, il y a quelques mois, m'a poussée à m'assoir sur la vieille chaise en osier pour que je réponde à un inconnu, que je lui raconte ma vie par bride et que petit à petit mon cœur fonde pour ce garçon dont la présence sur l'écran de mes nuits d'insomnie était devenue vitale pour moi...

J'ai mis plusieurs heures pour pouvoir te répondre, j'ai pleuré tellement (si tu veux toujours de moi je te préviens je coûte vraiment cher en mouchoirs en papier) ...toute la nuit en fait, je ne sais pas si j'ai plus sangloté sur le _pardon_ que tu n'as pas à me demander puisque que tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, ou sur le _je t'aime_ que je ne mérite pas, moi qui suis si égoïste.

Tu sais j'ai lu tous les _Pardon Je t'aime..._de ton mail, un par un...Il y en a 375...375 phrases remplies de toi, de ton amour et de tes regrets...j'ai versé des milliers de larmes pour ça...des larmes de bonheur forcément... Des larmes de doute, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter que tu te donnes à moi avec tant de vulnérabilité ? Des larmes de culpabilité, je n'ai fait que te faire souffrir...Des larmes de peur, serais-je à la hauteur de tant d'amour ? Des larmes d'épuisement parce que grâce à toi je commence à entrevoir le bout de mon tunnel...

J'ai relu les mails, depuis celui de ce 31 juillet qui a bouleversé mon existence, je me suis rendu compte que tu t'es livré bien plus que moi, tu m'as donné bien plus aussi, l'espoir d'une autre vie auquel je n'aspirais pas avant ce jour là, le pressentiment d'un avenir entrant dans le domaine du possible. Tu as été plus qu'une main tendue tu as redonné à mon cœur atrophié une seconde jeunesse. Comme une horloge qui se serrait grippée tu l'as dérouillée et remis en marche...c'est fichu à présent je sais qu'à cause de toi rien ne redeviendra comme avant...

Je devrai faire l'effort de ce pas symbolique vers l'extérieur, je devrai trouver des solutions pour que ta vie auprès de moi (si tu le veux toujours ?) ne sois pas un enfer...Je le ferai Draco parce j'ai atteint un point de non retour et que tes 375 _je t'aime_ m'y poussent. J'irai voir ce médicomage dont Hermione m'a parlé en catimini le soir où je me suis si mal comporté... Je veux juste te demander une dernière faveur, le 24 décembre si c'était toi qui venait chez moi plutôt que l'inverse ? Je crois que pour le reste je n'y arriverai pas tout seul. Je t'ai choisi _Toi_ n'en doute jamais, et pour cette raison j'aurais besoin de ta présence à mes cotés parce que c'est tellement difficile...Tu voudras être celui qui entoure ma taille de son bras pour m'entraîner vers l'extérieur ? Je sais que tu seras plus fort que mes démons et la maladie...Le veux-tu Draco ?

Je voulais aussi te demander pardon pour la méchanceté dont j'ai fait preuve à ton égard après que, grâce à ton initiative, j'ai revu mes amis. J'ai été horrible avec eux tu sais, vraiment... je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Ron dans les yeux, lui qui m'a envoyé tant de messages et de cadeaux depuis des années pour que je ne l'oublie pas et j'ai gâché lamentablement cette première rencontre. Il doit terriblement m'en vouloir, parce que c'est toi qui a raison il s'est seulement comporté comme un ami inquiet (Tu as vraiment pris sa défense ? j'ai l'impression d'avoir basculé dans une autre dimension...)

J'ai l'impression de sortir d'une boite où j'aurais été enfermé pendant des siècles, l'esprit et les yeux bloqués sur des petits riens qui avaient pris beaucoup trop d'importance. Je me sens malheureux et le dernier des idiots, par rapport à toi, à lui, à tous les autres, il va falloir que je fasse des excuses, que je demande pardon et je m'en sens pour l'heure bien incapable... Sauf pour toi évidemment, j'ai compris combien il a du t'en coûter de passer par Dean pour leur demander de venir me rendre visite, j'ai pris conscience de tout ce qui se cache derrière ta volonté de me faire accepter de nouveau leur amitié et leur sollicitude, tu es le garçon le plus altruiste et sensible que je connaisse, tu es celui qui m'aime...Celui que j'aime...

Et bien sur tu avais raison pour tout, il est temps pour moi que je renoue avec cette partie de ma vie, avec les gens qui m'ont toujours aimé et soutenus et que j'ai repoussé avec cruauté et égocentrisme. S'ils veulent bien me pardonner (ce que tu as l'air de penser acquis) nous devrons refaire connaissance et je me sens très intimidé par cette éventualité...tu me tiendras la main ?

Voilà ce qui t'attends mon amour, un compagnon qui aura besoin de toi pendant un long moment avant de voler de ses propres ailes, un garçon qui devra se reconstruire et qui s'accrochera à tes basques comme à un canot de sauvetage. J'ai enfin compris que tu te sentais prêt pour ça et je sais que tu seras fort pour deux, j'espère juste que tu y trouveras ton compte et que tu seras heureux.

Parce que je vais devenir incroyablement exigeant...

N'oublie pas que moi j'ai toujours les mails..._Tous_... alors je veux que tu tiennes tes promesses, je veux tout, intégralement : les milliers de mots doux, les gestes tendres, les baisers langoureux, les plaisirs insondables...Je veux renaître avec panache et je ferais des caprices pour obtenir de toi tout ce que tu m'as fait miroiter. En ce qui _te _concerne mon imagination n'a aucune limite. Tu me feras découvrir ce monde de plaisir que je n'ai fait que toucher du doigt ? Je serais tien et tu seras mien n'est ce pas, je suis impatient et effrayé...mais surtout impatient...

Cessons de rêver Draco, tu as encore raison, on a trop décidé pour nous. Pardon d'avoir été si prétentieux que j'ai cru savoir ce qui était bon pour ton avenir. Je m'efface et te laisse le choix, ton choix, notre choix ?... Moi en ce moment je fais le mien et c'est toi, le _vrai toi_... Je veux la chaleur de tes bras, ton corps contre le mien, ta bouche qui me dévore, ta virilité qui m'investi tout entier, je veux être sauvé avec toi, par toi... Le 24 décembre le vivant pendra le pas sur le virtuel et nous enterrerons dans une boite scellée tous ces messages qui nous auront aidés à nous découvrir. Nous n'aurons plus besoin d'écran ni de clavier, nous nous tiendrons intimidés l'un devant l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux prenne l'autre dans ses bras, alors nous nous reconnaitrons...

Et plus tard, dans deux ans, tu me présenteras tes parents pour une rencontre officielle et je crèverais de trouille qu'ils ne m'aiment toujours pas, parce que moi je ferais l'effort pour toi (dis c'est une vraie demande ?...) Je serais fier tu sais, parce que tu es le premier à m'avoir choisi juste pour qui je suis.

Je t'aime,

Je t'aime,

Je t'aime...

Harry Quelqu'un...

Ps Jusqu'au 24 j'aimerais que tu me racontes des petits bouts de toi, tes gouts, ton enfance, tes amis, tes parents...Je veux tout connaître...Je suis toujours super jaloux mais je vais essayer de me contenir...Mais Lee...


	43. Mails 56, 57, 58

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **Mille excuses à tous, je suis très très très en retard pour les réponses aux reviews mais je m'y mets dès dimanche après-midi!! Et oui j'ai la joie (persistante...?? hum hum...) de travailler aussi les jours fériés...

En tout cas, un grand merci à vous qui faîtes vivre cette fic à travers les semaines (et même les mois maintenant...) parce que si nous l'écrivons, c'est un grand bonheur d'avoir un retour et ça, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez nous l'apporter... Alors merci...

Une spéciale dédicace à Hamelina pour cette journée mémorable et aussi à **lilitou** car tu es notre 400e revieweuse, surveille bien ta boîte mail, tu vas recevoir une petite surprise...

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : HRWeasley **(arobaze)** . lighting . com

Objet : (aucun)

Date : 11 décembre 2000 19h12

Tu es un imbécile Weasley et rien ne changera jamais ça, ceci dit peut-être que tes cadeaux et tes lettres (je parie que ta femme t'a obligé à les écrire, ne nie pas, tu peux tromper qui tu veux mais je ne marche pas !) ont eu un certain… disons ascendant sur Harry.

Ce que j'ai fait pour lui, ça ne te regarde pas ! Mais sans aller jusqu'à le trainer dehors par les cheveux, c'est ton meilleur ami alors un peu plus d'implication de ta part serait la moindre des choses après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ! Il a besoin qu'on le pousse un peu parfois.

Tu dois retourner le voir, aussi tragique que ce soit, il a besoin de son meilleur ami et malheureusement c'est toi ! Aussi stupide et crétin que tu puisses être il t'a choisi alors montre-toi à la hauteur pour une fois !

Apprend à le connaître, et sois patient ! S'il verse une larme par ta faute, je n'enverrai pas une fleur à ta veuve mais chacun de tes membres que j'aurais soigneusement disséqués !

Et par Merlin tout puissant vas-tu m'effacer enfin ce mail !!!

D.M.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet :

Date : 11 décembre 19h30

Il m'a écrit ! Il m'a écrit ! Il m'aime Blaize, il ne me déteste pas ! Il m'aime… Il m'a écrit un long mail, il veut essayer, avec moi, il ne me déteste pas… Je vais chez lui pour Noël, je ne viendrais pas chez toi avec ton crétin de petit ami et par Salazar, dis-moi que tu n'as pas acheté ça pour Thomas, c'est écœurant !!!

Blaize, personne d'autre que toi ne mérite plus cette promotion, je serais honoré d'appuyer ta candidature. Tu es sans aucun doute le plus qualifié et je veillerai à ce que ton salaire soit en conséquence de tout ce que je te dois. (mais je t'interdis de répéter ça à qui que ce soit, j'ai une réputation à maintenir !)

Je me souviens de ce soir-là, j'avais tellement peur et tu m'as caressé les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme et quand je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois cette nuit-là ta main était toujours dans mes cheveux et ton bras me serrait trop fort, t'as failli me casser une côte Zabini !

Je me suis accroché à toi cette nuit-là, cet orage a englouti toutes mes peurs, il était Voldemort qui tonnait dans mes oreilles, et toi tu étais Potter qui m'assurait que tout irait bien… Bien sûr je me rends compte maintenant que tu es un piètre Harry Potter…

Et je n'ai plus peur de l'orage !!! Ce ne sont que des insomnies passagères selon le médicomage !

Et oui, j'ai dit à Harry pour nous mais je voulais être honnête, c'est ce que tu m'as conseillé de toute manière, alors j'ai parlé de toi et de Lee, il fallait qu'il le sache n'est-ce pas ? Je ne voulais rien qui puisse entraver ce que nous vivons c'est déjà tellement dur pour lui…

Un hibou arrivera d'ici quelques minutes pour toi et… Dean, profite bien des entrées backstage, j'ai fait jouer toutes mes relations pour les obtenir et par pitié, je ne veux plus rien savoir sur ce que vous faites !!! Si tu m'aimes un peu épargne-moi ça !!!

Dray.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Tout ce que tu veux…

Date : 11 décembre 2000 20h16

Harry… Harry… ça ne fait que deux jours et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles !! Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus entendre parler de moi, je croyais que tu me détestais pour ce que j'avais fait ! Je l'ai fait pour toi Harry, rien que pour toi ! J'ai été beaucoup trop vite, on ira à ton rythme maintenant, un pas à la fois, j'essaierai de tout comprendre mais ne me laisse plus…

On fêtera Noël où tu veux je m'en fiche du moment que je ne doive pas entendre parler de Zabini et Thomas et d'un Kâma-Sûtra relié ! (don't ask !)

Est-ce que tu cuisineras ? Où est-ce que je ramène mes elfes ? C'est dommage j'avais décoré toute la maison, est-ce que tu as déjà fait la tienne ? Sinon je ramène toutes mes décorations, je demanderai aux elfes de ramener les sapins (j'en ai un dans chaque pièce, ça fait à peu près 63 sans compter les minis sapins des salles de bain mais je peux n'en ramener que la moitié. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fêté dignement Noël que je me suis un peu emballé (sans jeu de mot… lol) je crois. J'enlèverai tous les sujets et on pourra le re décorer ensemble… Est-ce que je pourrais venir plus tôt ? On passerait la journée ensemble… enfin si tu veux/peux. (sinon j'essaierai de patienter jusqu'au soir mais à 19h00 tapante, je serai là !)

Je m'occupe de ramener le champagne et les elfes et je décorerai l'extérieur de la maison aussi mais on fera l'intérieur ensemble…

Est-ce que tu as une chaussette de Noël ? Il faudra que je cherche la mienne, elle doit être au grenier à l'étage, je t'en commanderai une si tu veux, c'est difficile d'en obtenir à cette période mais je connais beaucoup de monde…

Je viendrai avec toi chez le médicomage, je te serrerai fort quand on sortira, un pas dehors et on transplanera, puis deux pas dehors et trois pas et un jour on ira en plein jour et on fera tout le trajet à pied, sous la neige, tu auras le nez tout rouge et je te prêterai mon écharpe qui ne suivra pas du tout avec ton horrible bonnet rouge et or, tu seras obligé de t'accrocher à moi quand on entrera dans la cabinet parce que tu n'y verras plus rien avec tes lunettes, bien trop de buée. Je te les enlèverai et je les essuierai pour toi.

Est-ce que ça va trop vite ?

Harry… je ne me lasse pas de répéter ton nom encore et encore, ce mail, je ne l'espérais plus…

Une chose qu'on doit mettre au clair cependant : altruiste et sensible ??? Tu débloques Potter !! Il y a des choses que tu as plutôt intérêt à bannir de ton vocabulaire !!! On croirait entendre Blaize, c'est insupportable !!

Quand tu m'as écrit que tu ne voulais plus me revoir, je me suis senti si mal, on m'a toujours appris ou plutôt j'ai toujours cru qu'un Malfoy pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation difficile, c'est une sorte de bonus qui va avec le nom, le prestige et la fortune (sans mentionner l'incroyable prestance et le charme naturel) mais là, je me suis senti si démuni, perdu, complètement impuissant pour la première (peut-être la seconde) fois de ma vie, je réalisais qu'un Malfoy n'est pas tout puissant (crois-le ou non mais nous ne maîtrisons pas les éléments… une tragédie !) je ne savais pas quoi faire pour que tu reviennes, est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça fait de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur les choses, réaliser que quoique tu fasses ça ne dépend pas de toi, que tu ne peux qu'assister aux évènements sans espoir de pouvoir les modifier, bien sûr que tu dois le savoir ! Mais là, c'était sur ma propre situation que je n'avais aucun pouvoir et j'ai eu peur… sans toi… Fais-moi taire, je suis pitoyable ! Regarde ce que tu fais de moi ! J'ai honte ! Je ne suis plus un gamin pour me répandre comme une guimauve en plein soleil, même gamin je n'ai jamais fait ça !

Ne t'occupe pas des excuses, tu ne nous dois rien, tu crois vraiment que tes amis pourraient t'en vouloir, crois-moi je ferais en sorte que non ! Peut-être que Weasley sera plus dur à convaincre mais c'est ton meilleur ami, il le sera toujours là quoiqu'il arrive, ne t'occupe pas d'eux, ils savent que tu vis des moments difficiles, permets-leur seulement d'être là c'est tout ce qu'ils te demandent, ils veulent simplement retrouver une place dans ta vie, tu leur manques beaucoup, vois ça comme une nouvelle expérience, ils apprendront à connaître leur nouveau Harry (le mien en l'occurrence et je ne prête pas !) et ils l'aimeront autant sinon plus que le précédent (ou je leur pète les dents de mes propres mains !!)

Tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour Blaize, même s'il a été mon premier amant, il a été, est… d'abord mon ami. Ca ne s'est produit qu'une fois, c'était avant tout une marque de tendresse pas vraiment un acte amoureux, ne sois pas jaloux ou sois-le, j'avoue ça me rend fou, j'imagine tes yeux s'assombrir de fureur et tes mâchoires se crisper, j'imagine tes muscles se raidir et rien que t'imaginer comme ça… raidit le mien…

Je suis content que Blaize ait été mon premier parce que je le connaissais et il me connaissait aussi alors ça c'est bien passé. Je suis senti en sécurité même s'il manquait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose je ne l'ai trouvé maintenant…

C'est Lee qui te dérange le plus hein ? Je dois admettre qu'il est doué, très doué… (je suis terrible mais j'ai l'espoir un peu fou que tu surgisses de nulle part pour me plaquer violemment contre un mur pour me faire oublier jusqu'au nom de ce beau ténébreux à la peau noire… *regarde à gauche, à droite* tu n'es pas là… dommage…) D'accord j'arrête ! Avec Lee c'est… c'était (ne panique pas, il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi, juste quelques cafés et quelques verres) particulier.

C'était pendant la guerre, je cherchais depuis longtemps à transmettre des informations pour aider l'Ordre mais je n'avais confiance en personne (c'est ironique dit comme ça… lol), Malfoy oblige… Un soir au manoir j'ai capté par inadvertance la fameuse radio pirate et là j'ai su…

Lee serait exécuté sans aucun remord si un des mangemorts venait à capter les informations qui circulaient par son intermédiaire et donc il était pris au piège. Un homme ne jouerait pas sa propre vie si ce n'est pas loyauté pour son camp, alors j'ai eu confiance en lui, dès que je l'ai entendu parce qu'il était pris à la gorge, si on l'attrapait il mourait. Je me suis éclipsé non sans difficultés à plusieurs reprises du manoir, la première fois, il a voulu me tuer, heureusement pour moi il vise comme un pied ! Ensuite, il m'a fait boire du véritaserum avant chaque information que j'étais venu lui transmettre. Je m'attardais de plus en plus dans les locaux de la radio, je m'y sentais bien, l'atmosphère au manoir était tendue et étouffante, je pense que mon père se doutait de quelque chose et qu'il devait couvrir mes arrières. Je me sentais apaisé dans le local exigu comme si j'avais la soudaine certitude qu'on allait gagner la guerre mais cette certitude s'estompait une fois que je mettais le pied dehors.

Plus je restais longtemps le soir et plus nous discutions, de tout, de la guerre, on plaisantait beaucoup aussi, de ces plaisanteries pourries que tu connais bien et que Lee affectionne particulièrement, ami des copies oblige je suppose…

Un soir, il a oublié de me faire boire le sérum et j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il venait de faire évacuer ses parents à l'étranger contre leur gré, ils s'étaient violemment disputés et Lee avaient dû leur lancer l'imperium pour les protéger.

Tu aurais dû le voir assis par terre, les traits déformés alors qu'il était si joyeux d'ordinaire en dépit des attaques et des morts, il disait souvent qu'il gardait le moral pour tous les autres qui ne l'avaient plus. Alors ce soir là, quand je l'ai vu comme ça, je me suis assis à côté de lui et il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule, je lui ai ouvert mes bras, j'ai senti son souffle dans mon cou et sa bouche a cherché la mienne et c'était vraiment bon de sentir son corps contre le mien, chaud, réconfortant, comme un chocolat chaud lors d'une nuit glaciale. A partir de ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais bu de sérum et toutes nos soirées se terminaient de cette façon. Il m'a aidé à tenir pendant cette guerre, s'il n'avait pas été là peut-être que j'aurais cédé à Voldemort. Après la guerre, nous nous sommes revus parfois, et on faisait l'amour comme pour se souvenir de ce temps là, pour ne pas l'oublier qui nous étions et ce qui nous avait permis de survivre parce que c'était une période décisive dans nos vies à tous les deux. Lee est très important pour moi et j'espère que tu t'entendras avec lui. Il a aussi beaucoup souffert pendant la guerre mais il n'en a jamais soufflé mot, je le sentais dans son corps.

Nous sommes toujours très proches mais je lui ai expliqué qu'il y a certaines relations qu'on ne pouvait plus avoir…

Est-ce qu'on continue le jeu des questions ? C'était ton tour il me semble…

Tu veux en savoir plus sur mes goûts ? Le chocolat de maître, bien évidemment. Certains se marient à la perfection à la chair sucrée et rouge d'une cerise gorgée de soleil et si tu es sage… je te montrerai tout ce qu'on peut faire avec une cerise…

La suite au prochain épisode… parle-moi de toi aussi…

J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi… quand Weasley viendra frapper à ta porte (parce qu'il viendra, je suis Malfoy et obstiné !) ouvre-lui…

Trouble et Personne d'autre…

PS : 375, tu es sûr ??

PPS : mettons 376…

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	44. Mails 59,60,61,62,63

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **Avouez que vous n'en revenez pas, on a répondu à presque toute les reviews...je vous rassure nous aussi on n'en revient pas lol... En tout cas comme on le dit chaque semaine, quel bonheur de vous lire, de savoir que vous appréciez notre fic, qu'elle vous interpelle...Merci à vous tous... Merci à MIE pour son amitié...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

59 ) De : personne **(arobase) **wizzard .org**  
**

A : Jordanlee **( arobase) **amazing .com**  
**

Objet : Draco

Le : 11 décembre 2000 20h 58

Jordan, tu dois être surpris de voir mon mail s'afficher sur ton ordi. Excuse cette liberté que j'ai prise de te contacter...

Je t'explique... je pense à toi matin, midi et soir et ça commence à furieusement m'obséder, ne rêve pas ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je nourris à ton encontre des sentiments aussi tordus qu'agressifs...

J'ai conscience que tu ne dois rien comprendre.

Voilà, Je corresponds avec Draco depuis un moment sur le net, plusieurs mois en fait, et... enfin je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire et encore moins si Draco apprécierait mon initiative mais lui et moi tu vois... ben on s'est pas mal rapproché...virtuellement pour l'instant...tu ne comprends toujours rien je suis sûr. Voilà, Dray et moi on devrait se voir le 24 décembre et, je l'espère, concrétiser une relation qui en est à son balbutiement...en d'autre terme je suis amoureux de lui et c'est réciproque...Je t'en supplie Jordan ne va pas le crier à la terre entière Dray n'aimerait pas ça j'en suis certain...

Tu as compris ce que tu viens faire dans mes pires cauchemars à présent ?

Il m'a dit que vous aviez eu une relation, plutôt longue et satisfaisante si j'en crois ses confidences. Je comprends fort bien que vous vous soyez rapprochés pendant la guerre (j'essaie tout au moins...), que tu ais succombé à son charme fou et que tu te sois consolé dans ses bras, même si les images mentales qui me viennent me sont totalement insupportables. Tu as fais un boulot formidable pendant le conflit et je le reconnais, tu as maintenu notre moral à flot alors que souvent nous nous sentions au bord du gouffre, tellement déprimés que nous nous n'avions plus la force de continuer, mais ta voix joviale et amie courait toujours sur les ondes pour nous réconforter et ce malgré les épreuves douloureuses qui, comme nous tous, ne t'ont certainement pas épargnées.

Mais à présent je dois te mettre en garde, malgré toute la gratitude que j'éprouve à ton égard sois en certain...NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE DRACO !!!

Tout au moins lorsque tu le rencontres, arranges toi pour que ce soit dans des lieux publics, en pleine lumière, et garde bien tes mains sur la table...Je ne suis pas partageur et j'imagine mille supplices à ton attention si tu venais à tourner autours de lui d'une façon plus qu'amicale.

Je suis un garçon solitaire, colérique et plutôt doué en magie noire alors mets une distance respectable entre tes mains et son joli postérieur, ainsi lorsque je ferais mon retour au sein du monde des vivants, nous pourront peut être tisser de nouveaux liens amicaux comme ceux que nous entretenions avant la guerre.

Je me rends bien compte que ce message n'a rien de bienveillant, mais c'était plus fort que moi il fallait que je te dise tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, cette relation que vous entreteniez tous les deux me hante et je voulais par ce mail extirper ce cailloux de ma chaussure, il commençait vraiment à me faire trop mal...

Je comprendrais que tu sois furieux contre moi mais je persiste et signe parce que Draco est ma chance, celle à laquelle je ne croyais plus, il est l'homme que j'aime...

Harry

Ps si vois Georges salues-le pour moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

60) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : (aucun)

Date : 11 décembre 2000 19h12

Bon je t'explique une dernière fois Malfoy...Tu es finalement tout aussi borné que je le pensais...

Lorsque tu m'envoies un message ton adresse s'inscrit forcément en haut à gauche de mon écran...DONC même si je m'évertue à la supprimer, chacun de tes mails me la ramène plus surement qu'un hibou voyageur. Tu as compris à présent ou faut que je réexplique ???

Ceci dit Hermione trouve que c'est une bonne chose que je communique avec toi (une rêveuse ma femme...) elle m'a dit que si tu devenais le petit ami de Harry il faudrait bien que toi et moi finissions par nous entendre. Ce à quoi je lui répliqué que tu n'étais pas _à ma connaissance_ le petit ami de Harry, elle a juste haussé les épaules sans répondre, tu sais comme sont les femmes elles comprennent toujours tout de travers et se font des films.

Pour ce qui est d'aller le voir, ça m'arrache le clavier de le reconnaître mais tu as raison je dois le faire, malgré tout je ne pense pas qu'il sera prêt à m'ouvrir sa porte, mais comme tu le dis si bien, je suis son meilleur ami ça m'impose certaines obligations... et puis il me manque beaucoup...

J'irais donc.

Je garde ton mail Malfoy, Hermione l'a également copié dans son carnet d'adresse, je ne sais fichtre pas pourquoi. Peut être allez vous échanger des recettes de cuisine (Note bien que la concernant ça m'étonnerait...).

RW

Ps Comment diable as-tu appris que j'avais envoyé des messages à Harry ? Est-ce lui qui te l'a confié ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

61) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : The . trouble** (arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Objet: Génial…

Date : 11 décembre 19h30

Honnêtement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'écœurant à feuilleter un magnifique livre d'art pictural le soir de noël, tu es d'un _commun_ mon cœur... moi qui espérait que lorsque toi et Potter seraient plus intime on pourrait se faire une petite soirée culturel tous les quatre. J'ai toujours trouvé Harry plutôt mignon, un peu rustique mais très appétissant. On a toujours eu les même gouts toi et moi...

Tu sais je savais qu'il t'écrirait, je m'en doutais, il ne peut que t'aimer maintenant qu'il a appris à connaître le vrai Toi...Même s'il n'en connaît pas les meilleurs morceaux (Oh à quoi tu penses ?) Moi je parle de Draco homme de cœur, celui qui sous couvert d'anonymat a financé la construction de l'orphelinat pour les enfants de Mangemorts orphelins, celui qui va deux fois par semaine à Azkaban visiter ses parents, celui qui a choisi son clan et qui a pris les décisions qui s'imposaient pendant la guerre au péril de sa vie... (mais pour le plus grand plaisir de Jordan il faut bien l'avouer... toujours eu du mal avec celui-ci...)

Tu passeras un joyeux noël Dray, tu le mérites et Harry aussi. Finalement vous avez du être bien sage tous les deux.

Merci pour ton coup de pouce pour ma promotion, bien que tu ne me doives rien, je suis juste ton ami souviens toi...ton meilleur ami.

Dean te remercie et t'embrasse (il fait exprès pour m'énerver...) pour les entrées (Tu n'aurais pas des vues sur lui pour lui faire autant de cadeaux ???)...

Blaise

Si tu veux que je finisse par apprécier Potter cesse de me comparer à lui...

Je plaisantais pour les soirées culturelles, ne viens pas me crever les yeux lol...

Jamais je n'ai faillit te broyer une côte ! C'est toi qui a déchiré ma veste de pyjama à force de t'accrocher...Si un jour ta peur de l'orage revenait tu sais où me trouver...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

62) De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : TOI …

Date : 11 décembre 2000 22h03

Tu as mis quoi dans ta soupe ce soir ??? lol

Tu me parais tellement survolté que je doute que tu sois dans ton état normal...

Si c'est parce que tu as peur que je m'envole ne crains rien, je ne te referais jamais le chagrin de l'autre fois, je t'aime Draco, envers et contre tout et tu vas bien être obligé de me supporter avec mes qualités (tu en feras vite le tour) et mes défauts (là il faudra un peu plus de temps mon ange).

Je suis encore tellement désolé d'avoir été si odieux, d'avoir eu cette réaction totalement excessive... Tu sais à aucun moment je n'ai remis en cause mes sentiments, c'était bien là le problème, je t'ai menti... je n'aurais jamais pu me forcer à te haïr parce que je t'aime déjà à en crever.

Je suis ravagé de bonheur que tu veuilles bien te rendre chez moi, que tu fasses encore cet effort là parmi les nombreux que tu as déjà fait...je ne te mérite pas Dray...Mais le 24 je piétinerai derrière ma porte des 0h01 alors viens aussitôt que tu le peux...

Et ne panique pas tu veux, le 24, je te veux juste Toi... pas les elfes, les milliers de sapins et ornements, je veux _Toi_ sans les décorations, moi je saurais te parer je crois...

Je te veux tout seul... le même Draco que celui avec qui j'avais partagé ces nuits de colle qui nous avaient été infligées par ton parrain en cinquième année. Je crois que c'est la seule fois ou je l'ai vu s'énerver contre toi, tu t'en souviens ?

Nous avions fichu un sacré souk dans la classe de potion, Tu t'étais moqué de moi durant toute la première heure et tu m'avais envoyé un petit hibou de papier (décidément c'est récurent entre nous) sur lequel était dessiné un petit _Moi_ en train de faire exploser son chaudron. Je l'avais assez mal pris je dois dire et je t'avais renvoyé le hibou avec comme légende '_Cesse de penser à moi Malfoy ça devient gênant !' _EtJ'avais représenté un petit Draco la tête entourée de cœur virevoltants...ça avait beaucoup fait rire Ron...Pas toi... furieux tu m'as balancé un sort de _Diffindo_ mes parchemins se sont déchirés , mais ceux des autres aussi, dans ta colère tu vais mal dosé le sort et les fioles se sont mises à valser à travers la classe, je me suis protégé, et avec un _Wingardium Leviosa _je t'ai déversé le contenu de la poubelle de Snape sur la tête, ce fut un duel comme nous les aimions...Les autres élèves se planquaient sous les tables en attendant que l'orage passe, mais Séverus était comme fou, surtout lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que le sort primitif venait de toi, son filleul. Il nous a collé toute la nuit suivante, non sans nous avoir passé un sacré savon, (surtout à moi d'ailleurs). Nous avons du récurer, sans baguette, des centaines de chaudrons dans une salle de classe désaffectée qui empestait le moisi...Tu n'arrêtais pas de râler « ..._qu'un Malfoy ne se salit pas les mains en décrassant des chaudrons...que c'est bon pour les rustres comme toi_... » Et tutti quanti...Nous nous sommes encore battu et quand Séverus est venu nous relever de notre punition nous arborions chacun un superbe cocard, il nous a flanqué une claque sèche derrière la tête et nous a collé de nouveau pour le lendemain, en nous disant qu'il ne lèverait la sentence que lorsque nous arriverions à nous côtoyer toute une soirée sans nous battre. Mais à la séance suivante nous nous sommes battus encore, suite à quelques injures biens senties concernant le dernier match de quidditch qui nous avait opposé.

Lorsque nous nous sommes calmés, tu as levé les yeux sur moi et tu t'es aperçu que j'avais une vilaine ecchymose qui fleurissait sur ma joue gauche. Alors tu es allé chercher un onguent dans le placard à potion de Snape, toi seul y avait accès et tu m'as soigné... sans douceur je dois bien l'avouer, la seule raison de ta compassion étant que tu ne voulais pas passer une troisième nuit en ma compagnie. Moi ça m'a terriblement troublé ce contact de tes doigts sur ma joue...pas que tu ais voulu me séduire ce soir là, ce serait plutôt le contraire mais c'était si différent des rapports brutaux que nous entretenions en permanence. Lorsque Snape est venu nous délivrer, les chaudrons brillaient et je n'avais plus aucun bleu sur le visage. Je crois qu'il a été un peu surpris parce que nous sommes partis en silence tout les deux sans nous lancer d'insulte et sans nous retourner, il a du penser qu'ils nous avaient enfin maté...

C'est comme ça que je te désire le soir du 24, seul, juste pour moi, et je sais que cette fois tu soigneras mes bleus avec infiniment de tendresse.

Pour le reste laisse-moi, t'étonner. Je voudrais te faire une vraie surprise et m'occuper de tout. Je trouverais un moyen.

63 sapins square Grimmauld ? J'ai tellement rit que j'ai eu du mal à voir mon écran pendant plusieurs minutes...je te ferais visiter et tu verras que ta forêt norvégienne ne rentrerait pas chez moi...par contre pour le jardin je suis d'accord j'aimerais le voir paré des couleurs de noël, ce sera la première fois, je te regarderais par la fenêtre de ma chambre pendant que tu le feras et j'aurais l'impression que le père noël des moldus a enfin exaucé mes vœux. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais persuadé qu'il me détestait parce qu'il venait apporter des cadeaux seulement à mon cousin, j'ai toujours pensé que mon oncle avait raison et que je devais être un garçon bien peu attachant puisque même cet homme si bon me haïssait...

Mais cette année ce sera toi mon bonhomme en rouge et j'en tremble d'impatience...

Pour le reste j'essaie de l'imaginer... une suite pour nous deux, un avenir et je le rêve trop bien, j'espère que nous partageons le même. Je souhaite aller voir ce médicomage en tenant ton bras la première fois, j'aurais besoin de ton soutien et je le sais, ensuite il y a une partie du chemin que je devrais faire seul. Je ne veux pas une infirmière à mes coté Draco, je te veux toi comme compagnon et je crois que tu te lasseras vite de mes problèmes si tu y es trop souvent confronté.

Alors je devrais retrouver un peu du courage qui m'a abandonné ces dernières années. L'important c'est que tu sois là, près à bondir pour me recueillir dans tes bras si jamais je trébuche, ce que je ferais sois en sûr, il y aura beaucoup d'écueils à éviter...mais avec toi comme soutien je m'en sens capable. Je veux t'offrir une vraie vie heureuse, pas une lamentable contrefaçon, je veux que tu saches que moi aussi je serai là pour te prendre dans mes bras lorsque tu en auras besoin.

Pour Ron je lui ouvrirais ma porte même si ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, j'ai du mal à oublier ce qu'il a dit sur toi et en même temps je me sens vraiment très gêné , mais comme tu me le demandes je le ferais je crois que tu es plus apte que moi à réfléchir à ce genre de chose, il y a vraiment trop longtemps que je suis enfermé...Je crois que je lui présenterais des excuses.

Pour Lee je comprends ce qu'il peut ressentir et toi aussi, du moins j'essaie... mais je t'en prie arrête ce petit jeu de provocation, ma jalousie est devenue maladive et alors que j'essaie d'avoir des pensées cohérentes le concernant, tu en rajoutes une couche et j'ai de nouveau envie de l'éviscérer.

On recommence les questions alors...

Quel est le premier geste que tu feras en me voyant ?

Ma réponse : Sans rien...ça me Trouble..ra bien plus.

Je t'aime mon amour...

_Un peu_...pas suffisant !

_Beaucoup._..encore trop peu

_Passionnément_....assurément

_A la folie_... Pour toi je serais capable de tous les Troubles...

Harry...pas n'importe lequel juste le tien...

Ps c'est quoi cette histoire de Kâma-Sûtra avec Blaise et Dean? Une soirée où tu désires m'emmener ??

PPs... Juste un truc ...Si tu t'aperçois malencontreusement que j'ai fait une lamentable connerie tu me pardonneras ??? J'espère que c'est oui...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

63) De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A : Jordanlee **(arobase) **amazing .com**  
**

Objet : dsl

Le : 11 décembre 2000 23h 58

Hello Lee,

Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort dans mon autre mail, et même si c'était totalement sincère je n'avais pas le droit de te menacer de la sorte...

Par celui-ci je voulais te demander un petit service, toi qui connais si bien Draco, ses gouts, ses envies, pourrais tu m'aider à faire de son noël le plus beau et le plus féérique ...J'ai un petit problème qui m'empêche de chez moi alors j'aurais besoin ce soit toi qui tu passes me voir...

Je pourrais ainsi t'expliquer de vive voix ce que représente Draco pour moi.

J'espère te voir bientôt, j'habite toujours au même endroit.

Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu...


	45. Mails 64,65,66,67,68,69

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **Un GIGANTESQUE (humongous in english... lol) merci à tous pour vos superbes reviews qui nous touchent énormément!!! Vous retrouver chaque semaine est un vrai plaisir et nos chéris aussi frétillent d'impatience de vous livrer la suite de leurs aventures!! Merci beaucoup à vous!! A ceux qui reviewent, aux anonymes et tout simplement à tous les lecteurs!

* * *

De : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . org

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . com

Objet : Dray

Date : 12 décembre 2000 1H00

Jordan ? Je me rappelle d'un temps où nous en étions aux prénoms **Harry**. Je dois dire que ton mail m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Et quoique tu en penses ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, après tout nous couchons avec le même homme, ça crée des liens…

Je dois dire que je suis positivement ravi de t'obséder, n'importe quel homme ou femme serait comblé d'être l'objet unique des pensées du Survivant. Et puis j'ai quelques souvenirs plutôt alléchants de toi sur un balai…

J'ai pu constater que tu étais extrêmement possessif (euphémisme, quand tu nous tiens…) mais si tu sortais un peu de chez toi, tu saurais que Dray est un grand garçon qui n'a pas besoin de son chien de garde.

Et surtout si tu connaissais Draco tu saurais que ses fesses ne sont pas les zones les plus sensibles de son corps. Tu saurais que si tu mords la petite parcelle de chair au creux de ses reins il crie, tu saurais aussi qu'il aime les caresses humides entre les cuisses et particulièrement si elles se prolongent jusqu'à l'aine, tu saurais qu'il est chatouilleux mais uniquement sous la plante des pieds et qu'un simple baiser sur la nuque peut le faire jouir si tu sais t'y prendre. Tu saurais bien évidemment qu'il aime faire l'amour dans la neige et contre un arbre et que s'il cherche à enlacer ses doigts aux tiens pendant qu'il te pénètre c'est qu'il tient à toi… mais tout ça tu ne le sais pas n'est-ce pas ?

Tu as partiellement raison de dire que je me suis consolé dans ses bras mais il y a trouvé son compte aussi, toutes les nuits où il tremblait de trouille entre mes bras, et toi, **Potter** où étais-tu quand j'essayais d'apaiser ses craintes ?

Tu ne connais pas Draco, tu ne sais pas qu'il n'y a que Blaize dont il supporte l'intrusion dans sa vie intime, tu ne sais pas que Blaize me déteste et il te détestera probablement aussi puisque tous les amants potentiels de Draco ne trouvent jamais grâce à ses yeux.

Tu ne sais pas qu'il déteste le vin rouge et qu'il n'aime pas les pommes… (une sombre histoire de serpent…) ni qu'il préfère un ange à l'étoile sur le sommet de son sapin, tu lui demanderas pourquoi… qu'il ne fête plus Noël depuis que ses parents sont à Azkaban…

Oui, **Harry**, ton mail m'a bien fait rire.

Mais surtout si tu connaissais Draco, tu saurais qu'il y a des mois qu'il a mis fin à notre relation charnelle parce qu'il a rencontré _quelqu'un_ d'autre et que je n'ai pas insisté, rien avoir avec toi, **Potter**, mais je respecte suffisamment Draco pour lui accorder ça… même si c'est le meilleur coup que j'aie jamais rencontré ! lol

En tout cas, content de savoir que tu es sensible à ma voix… George voulait justement que je la prête pour une de ses créations mais je le connais suffisamment pour ne pas lui faire confiance… j'ai encore des séquelles du cache-oreille !

Les temps étaient durs pour tout le monde pendant la guerre et pour Draco peut-être plus que pour nous tous, même toi **Harry**, n'y vois aucune offense, mais tes fesses étaient bien protégées par nous tous tandis que Dray n'avait personne et a sciemment trahi ses parents qu'il aime par-dessus tout pour ta cause.

Ne joue pas à l'amant jaloux avec moi, tu ne m'effaceras pas de sa vie et puis finalement, c'est toi l'élément rapporté dans l'histoire ! Je pourrais faire une méga crise de jalousie méfie-toi ! lol

En tout cas je te remercie, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça !

Et pour ta proposition, j'accepte (me signeras-tu un contrat stipulant que tu n'as aucun droit d'attenter à ma vie ou me torturer magiquement ou manuellement ??), pour Dray, j'accepte.

Moi et mon obsédante personne seront devant ta porte le 23, mais pas de coup fourré **Potter** !

Je t'enverrai un mail pour qu'on en reparle.

Dis à Dray je l'aime… lol

Lee

PS : Un peu fort ?? Tu as le sens de l'hyperbole **Harry** !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . org

A : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . org

Objet : Ton lion sort ses griffes…

Date : 12 décembre 2000 1H22

Dray,

Il semblerait que ton lion se soit échappé de sa cage dorée… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Je consulte tranquillement mes mails et je me fais agresser par ton amant virtuel ! Blaize avait raison tu sais (ne lui dis pas ça, il a déjà la tête qui enfle !!) tu aurais peut-être dû attendre avant de lui parler de nous !

Ca doit te faire très étrange d'être l'objet d'une telle possessivité toi qui a eu plus d'amants qu'il y a de grains sels dans la mer ! Tu n'as jamais été du genre jaloux non plus, est-ce que tu l'es avec Harry ? J'aimerais bien voir ça, c'est sûrement tordant !! lol

Au fait pour mardi ça ne va pas être possible, j'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire… à moins qu'on ne se voit après mais ce ne sera pas avant très tard…

Dis à Blaize que je pense à lui… lol

N'oublie pas que c'est à la radio que tu passes me prendre (au sens figuré maintenant je le crains… lol) samedi !

Lee.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . org

A : HRWeasley **(arobaze)** . lightning . com

Objet : Poursuites

Date : 11 décembre 2000 20h15

Je ne plaisante pas Weasley !!! Efface-moi ce mail ou je te traîne devant le wizzengamot pour harcèlement !

Et Harry a l'intention de te présenter des excuses quand tu te rendras chez lui, tu as intérêt à les accepter ou je te garantis que la lignée des Weasley-Granger s'arrêtera avec toi !!! Et que les choses soit claires Weasley, je pensais que ta femme était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre ça mais de toute évidence son intelligence décroît sensiblement à ton contact, toi et moi on ne s'entendra JAMAIS ! Quand bien même Harry et moi serions mariés avec dix monstres qui hurlent au manoir, JAMAIS nous ne serons amis !!!

Et non je ne sais pas comment sont les femmes, je suis gay, espèce d'abruti !

Et en ce qui concerne tes messages, bien sûr que c'est Harry qui me l'a dit, tu crois que je fais épier tes faits et gestes ?? J'ai beaucoup plus important à faire ! Mais il semble avoir été touché de les recevoir alors si tu veux continuer, ne te prive pas pour moi !

A jamais Weasley !

D.M.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

67) De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . org

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : Bas les pattes !!

Date : 11 décembre 2000 22H00

Ce n'est pas l'art pictural qui est écœurant ce sont les protagonistes _mon_ _cœur_ ! Tu m'as refilé des images mentales dont je vais encore passer des jours à me remettre ! Et je t'interdis de toucher ou même de penser à Harry en ces termes ! Ou j'aurais beaucoup à dire à Thomas la prochaine fois qu'on se verra… tu ne penses pas qu'il apprécierait d'avoir le récit détaillé de notre première fois, _mon cœur_ ?

Et tu n'as pas intérêt à parler de l'orphelinat à qui que ce soit !! (et ça inclut ton crétin de petit ami sur lequel je n'ai aucune vue possible de près ou de loin je peux te l'assurer !!! Tu es vraiment répugnant quand tu t'y mets !!) Je ne veux pas que ça se répande ! J'en parlerais peut-être un jour à Harry mais en attendant, tu la fermes !

Et qu'est-ce que tu as avec Lee ?? Tu sais parfaitement qu'il a sa place dans ma vie ! Et quand est-ce que je t'ai comparé à Harry ?? Tu n'as absolument rien à voir avec lui crois-moi !!! Tu es beaucoup moins sexy… lol

Dray

PS : Je sais qui tu es Blaize… je n'oublierai jamais sois-en sûr…

PPS : Et je n'ai pas déchiré ta veste de pyjama !!!! Il y a seulement un ou deux boutons qui ont sauté quand tu t'es retourné !!! Je m'en rappelle parfaitement !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . org

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . com

Objet : ???

Date : 12 décembre 2000 2h00

Pourquoi tu as fait ça ??? Par Merlin Potter !! A chaque fois que ça va mieux entre nous tu fais un truc stupide !! C'est quoi, une pulsion d'autodestruction ??? Ou une dérape inconsciente comme si tu savais qu'entre nous ça ne pouvait pas marcher ! Dis-le si c'est ce que tu penses ! On abrègera de suite tes souffrances !

Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui écrire ! Il fait partie de ma vie et il en fera toujours partie !! Comment tu peux me demander de te parler de moi pour ensuite me faire un coup comme ça ?? Et dans mon dos en plus !! Comment tu veux que j'aie confiance après ça ?? Tu crois que ça va m'inciter à t'en dire plus ??

J'espère bien que c'est ça la connerie dont tu me parlais dans ton mail et qu'il n'y a rien eu d'autre ! Maintenant je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Blaize !

Je t'ai fait des confidences très intimes et voilà ce que tu en fais ! Comment tu réagirais si j'allais voir Weasley et Granger et que je leur expliquais exactement pourquoi tu ne les as pas vus depuis si longtemps ?? Parce que je leur ai demandé de passer te voir mais je n'ai jamais mentionné ta maladie ! Ca s'apparente de très près à de la trahison ce que tu as fait !

Je sais que tu ne peux pas sortir mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de vivre en dehors de nos mails ! J'avais des amis avant toi, peu mais j'en ai ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les faire fuir !

Lee est un gentleman, il ne m'a même pas dit ce que tu lui avais dit exactement et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir mais le connaissant, je pense qu'il n'a pas dû apprécier cette intrusion ! Sous ses dehors extravertis il est très réservé.

J'aime quand tu es jaloux, c'est très excitant, en fait ça me rend complètement dingue mais tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à Lee !

Lee et moi n'avons même jamais eu de relations exclusives ! Il avait ses amants et j'avais les miens, parfois on se retrouvait on discutait, on passait une bonne soirée et on faisait l'amour mais tout s'est arrêté depuis toi ! Il t'a laissé le champ complètement libre quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus de relation physique avec lui alors de quel droit tu t'en prends à lui ?? Il ne m'a même pas demandé une dernière fois, il m'a simplement souhaité bonne chance et m'a demandé un baiser et depuis il a respecté mon choix !

Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Harry. Je pensais que toi plus que les autres, tu comprendrais…

Je voudrais arrêter le jeu des questions pour le moment si tu veux bien, pas notre correspondance parce que je ne peux pas faire sans toi mais je préfèrerai que le rythme de nos confidences soit moins soutenu.

Je te laisse t'occuper de tout pour le 24, je serais là très tôt… c'est quand même dommage j'aurais bien aimé ramener le sapin, surtout celui du séjour, il y a toutes les décorations que je faisais avec mes parents dessus. Un jour j'ai fait un magnifique sujet avec les friandises de HonneyDuke que mon père m'avait ramené de Hogsmead et il m'avait aidé à tous les coller, on y avait passé un temps fou parce qu'on avait utilisé de la colle muggle et puis nous l'avions montré à ma mère qui m'avait expliqué que les sucreries allaient pourrir et que je ne pourrais pas le garder très longtemps alors j'ai beaucoup pleuré parce que c'était plus qu'un sujet de Noël c'était un souvenir magnifique d'un moment passé avec mon père. Et j'ai vu mon père se lever et partir chercher sa baguette pendant que ma mère essayait de me calmer sans grand succès, finalement mon père a jeté un sort de conservation permanent sur le sujet et on y a accroché une ficelle. Je l'ai toujours ce petit sujet je l'ai enveloppé dans du papier de soie et j'aurais aimé le déposer sur notre sapin mais ce n'est pas grave il restera une année de plus dans son enveloppe.

Je me rappelle très bien de ces retenus qu'on avait eues ensemble, et de la fois où je t'ai soigné, effectivement, je voulais simplement ne plus avoir à faire de retenues et surtout infligées par Severus ! Et je me rappelle que les insultes sur le précédent match de quidditch m'avaient particulièrement touché parce que vous aviez encore gagné alors je voulais aller m'entraîner encore plus dur ! Parfois je passais des nuits entières sur le terrain à suer sang et eau pour un futur match ! Mais j'ai ressenti quelque chose moi aussi quand je t'ai soigné, ta peau rugueuse… nous avions quoi ? 17 ans ? Et je me demandais si tu te rasais déjà régulièrement… après ça m'a obsédé et tous les matins je regardais si j'avais de la barbe… lol et maintenant je me demande ce que ça me ferait si cette peau rugueuse et une barbe de trois jours parcouraient mon corps…

En ce qui concerne le Kâma-Sûtra, c'est simplement le cadeau que veut faire Blaize à Thomas, un cadeau à consommer tout de suite… ne t'inquiète pas tu n'iras à aucune soirée de ce genre !

Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant mais pendant la soirée de Noël, il faudra que je m'absente pendant une ou deux heures. Je ferai vite…

Et j'ai autre chose à te demander. Je voudrais que tu t'excuses auprès de Lee et de Blaize si tu lui as fait quelque chose aussi. Je ne peux pas t'y obliger bien sûr et je ne t'aimerais pas moins si tu refuses mais j'aimerais que tu puisses t'entendre avec eux…

Trouble.

PS : 377

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . org

A : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . org

Objet:

Date : 12 décembre 2000 3H43

Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'Harry allait en arriver à cette extrémité ! Je crois que c'est un peu ma faute. J'avoue que j'aime bien attiser sa jalousie mais je ne pensais pas que ça aurait de telles conséquences.

Le fait qu'il soit coincé chez lui doit le frustrer considérablement à un point difficilement imaginable pour nous. Je me demande s'il est jaloux parfois du fait qu'on puisse entrer et sortir comme on veut. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il me déteste pour ça, je ne supporterai pas de le voir changer son amour en haine après tout ça, je suis irrémédiablement accroc ! Et je suis pathétique ! Efface-moi ce mail !!

Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, je n'ai moi-même pas été très tendre… Je lui ai demandé de s'excuser, mais je ne sais pas s'il va accepter.

Ca ne changerait rien s'il refusait mais s'il fait ça à chaque fois que je croise un homme, ma vie sociale va très vite être réduite à rien !

Et arrête ce petit jeu avec Blaize tu veux ! Je suis persuadé que dans le fond, il t'aime bien !

Je viendrai quand même mardi, j'ai envie de te voir. Je viendrai vers 3h00 alors ne t'endors pas après ! Un rendez-vous d'affaire ?? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça maintenant ?? lol La seule affaire que tu vas conclure ne sera pas sur papier ça j'en suis persuadé ! lol

Et oui je ne passerai plus te prendre qu'au sens figuré désormais… une réelle perte pour toi, tu ne m'auras plus dans ton… Lee ! lol

Dray

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	46. Mails 70,71,72,73

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures :**

**Excusez ce retard de publication mais FF ne voulait vraiment pas de mon fichier (dois je me poser des questions???) j'ai bataillé et pour finir j'ai rusé et l'ai re-posté en copié collé sur un autre document...bref c'était galère lol ...  
**

Heu sinon on ne tue pas l'auteur cette semaine (pas le droit...)...Elle s'excuse pour les désagréments occasionnés et vous remercie avec chaleur pour toutes les merveilleuses reviews...

(Je vais répondre à tous les messages de l'avant dernier chapitre juré... j'ai accumulé du retard et je m'en excuse...)

Bonne lecture... bises à tous...Ham

* * *

70) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : The . trouble** (arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Objet: Fais gaffe…

Date : 12 décembre 9h04

Primo je suis aussi sexy que Potter ! Beaucoup plus me souffle Dean qui vient de passer derrière ma chaise...

Secundo les protagonistes de l'histoire sont de forts beaux gosses alors excuses moi mais je ne vois pas ce qui peut te choquer. Nous allons juste recréer des tableaux vivants dans un grand souci de réalisme et de fidélité à l'ouvrage original...mais j'y pense... peut être aurais-tu voulu que je t'invite et que j'expérimente avec toi le cadeau avant de l'offrir à Dean ?...Non ça ne peut pas être ça...

J'AI TROUVE !!! Avoue... tu es jaloux parce que tu n'as pas eu une idée aussi remarquablement sensationnel pour le noël de ton chéri...Ne t'inquiète pas _mon cœur_ on vous prêtera notre exemplaire après les fêtes si les pages sont encore en bon état...Ben oui... à force de les feuilleter... tu avais pensé à quoi grand dégoutant ?

Plus sérieusement, en ce qui concerne Jordan… j'accepte qu'il ait une place dans ta vie, de toute façon je ne crois pas avoir le choix lol… seul bémol, avec ton obstination à tout raconter à Harry dont tu connais à présent la jalousie maladive ça risque de mal finir. Je connais Lee, bien que ce soit un brave type je ne l'apprécie que très modérément (et pas parce que tu as couché avec lui, contrairement a ce que tu peux croire !) Lee est un garçon qui tourne tout en dérision, pour lui la vie est une vaste blague, il est redevenu le potache que nous connaissions du temps de Poudlard. Et comme... (Et je pèse chacun de mes mots) il est toujours amoureux de toi, il est capable, pour emmerder Potter, de se vanter de vos coucheries par quelques phrases assassines.

Tu pense vraiment que ton ermite est en état de supporter ça ?

Tu fais ce que tu veux mais ce serait idiot que Harry finisse ses jours à Azkaban après avoir trucidé Jordan…Il ne le mérite pas (Harry pas Jordan !)

Je vais te raconter un truc Dray, à la fin de la guerre, les jours qui ont suivis la bataille finale, tu t'en souviens ?

Nous avons du déblayer les terres de Poudlard de tous les mort qui y gisaient. Je garde un cauchemar de ces moments là, nous avons retrouvé des cadavres d'amis, des élèves avec qui nous avions partagés, pendant toutes ces années d'école, de bons comme de mauvais souvenirs...Tout le monde serrait les dents, on ne se regardait pas, on ne parlait pas de peur de craquer, nous nagions dans le chaos... au milieu de toute cette merde il y avait Potter qui s'acquittait de sa tâche avec bien plus de sérénité que nous, je me suis mis à l'observer, je me demandais si ce type avait un cœur qui battait au fond de sa poitrine, s'il éprouvait la moindre douleur devant ce spectacle de désolation, il consolait, déplaçait, conseillait, était toujours présent pour prêter main forte...Un roc...

Et puis un jour je l'ai suivi dans la forêt interdite, j'avais remarqué qu'il allait souvent s'y réfugier, il a marché une bonne demie heure puis s'est assis sur un rocher et il s'est mis à pleurer sans bruit, son corps était secoué de sanglots muets, il était recroquevillé dans une posture si désespérée, que j'avais l'impression qu'il cristallisait sur lui toute la peine du monde, tout ce que nous ressentions et que nous nous empêchions de laisser filtrer...

Je me suis approché de lui, il a juste levé la tête au bruit des branches qui craquaient sous mes pas mais il n'a pas bougé, alors j'ai mis mes bras autours de ses épaules et je l'ai serré contre moi pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas tout seul et qu'il avait le droit d'être malheureux...Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à être un héros à plein temps...Il a sourit...

Nous avons partagé notre désespérance ce jour là et nous n'en avons jamais reparlé par la suite.

Je l'ai toujours admiré pour ça, cette force intérieure qui le poussait toujours plus loin vers les autres en le faisant renier ses propres sentiments. En cela vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux.

De lui je ne serais jamais jaloux Dray.

Prends soin de toi, de lui

Blaise

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

71) De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : pardon…

Date : 12 décembre 2000 3h09

Tu as raison ramène ton sapin, si les décorations sont faites par toi, si tes souvenirs d'enfance s'y trouvent alors ramène le Dray...Surtout le petit sujet avec les bonbons j'aimerais le voir...

Il n'y aura aucun souvenir dans celui que je décorerais dans ma maison, parce que je n'ai aucun objet contenant la mémoire du petit garçon que j'ai été. Je n'ai jamais rien préparé pour noël, pas de guirlande de maïs, pas de pain d'épice, aucune boule de papier mâché que j'aurais peint avec application pour que ma mère soit fière de moi. Moi tous mes noëls jusqu'à mes onze ans je les ai passé enfermé dans un placard sous un escalier, un endroit trop petit pour que je puisse seulement m'y asseoir. J'entendais la fête qui se déroulait dans le salon à quelques mètres mais j'avais intérêt à ne pas me faire remarquer, alors j'avais fabriqué un bonhomme avec un bout de tissu et une pomme en guise de tête (un des noëls, j'avais huit ans je crois, je n'ai pas réussi à me procurer une pomme et mon bonhomme n'a pas eu de tête cette année là, je l'avais surnommé scatterbrain), je lui racontais mes rêves et tu sais je n'étais pas malheureux. Je me sentais bien, c'était tout petit mon placard mais enroulé dans ma couverture, blotti sur mon matelas je m'isolais du reste du monde, j'y étais mieux la porte fermée qu'ouverte et je tremblais que quelqu'un ne me découvre moi l'enfant de la honte...

Le lendemain je devais me lever tôt et faire le petit déjeuner pour mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin, je pouvais alors admirer les dizaines de paquets qui s'étalaient sous le sapin, je trouvais ça magnifique, j'aurais voulu en avoir un juste une fois, pas pour ce qu'il pouvait contenir, ça je m'en fichais, mais pour le magnifique papier dont il serait enveloppé. Depuis cette époque je suis toujours fasciné par les papiers de noël, l'année dernière j'en ai acheté des dizaines de rouleaux sur le net (encore un de mes Trouble…), alors que je n'avais aucun cadeau à emballer. Et le soir du 24, comme tous les 24 décembre depuis que je suis au square Grimmauld je suis allé me coucher dans mon placard sous l'escalier avec une boite vide joliment emballée, ma pomme et ma couverture et j'ai rêvé comme je le faisais ces années là.

Je sais que tu ne veux plus que nous partagions de souvenirs, pardonne-moi je ne t'encombrerais plus avec les miens. C'était pour que tu saches que si tu t'absentes le 24, tu risque de ne pas me retrouver en rentrant alors ouvre juste la porte du placard j'y serais surement...

Tu me demande pourquoi j'ai fait cela ? Pourquoi j'ai écris ce mail à Lee ? Parce que je manque d'assurance sans doute et que je me demande encore comment tu as pu t'intéresser à moi, parce que je suis jaloux à en mourir, parce que je sais que je n'aurais jamais ma place entre vous deux...je me suis déjà excusé auprès de lui et je vais recommencer puisque tu me le demandes...mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu as eu ta revanche car je me serais passé de lire sa réponse...

J'en ai marre de pleurer Dray je voudrais juste que ça cesse...tout ça... toutes ces douleurs qui ne me quittent jamais.

Quand j'étais seul je ne pleurais pas, je ne souffrais pas. J'essaierai de ne plus être jaloux, de ne plus te le montrer tu sais, mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais...Je ne suis pas certain que tu me supporteras avec mes demandes d'affections et d'amour si pressantes que je risque de t'étouffer.

Je crois que ce qui m'a fait le plus mal c'est que tu me dises que je t'ai déçu...j'aurais préféré que tu me dises que tu me déteste, que tu m'insultes, mais te décevoir c'est la dernière chose que je voulais, tu parles de trahison aussi, tu as l'air tellement écœuré par ce que j'ai fait que je me sens encore plus minable.

Pardonnes moi.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Blaise, je ne lui ai pas écrit, et de lui je ne suis plus jaloux. J'ai compris que vous deux c'était juste une fois comme ça, une découverte en quelque sorte, pas une histoire d'amour, juste une profonde histoire d'amitié. En plus je lui suis redevable/reconnaissant pour deux chose, une qu'il a faite pour moi, lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard. Et quelque chose qu'il m'a dit alors que la guerre venait à peine de finir, la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais dite...J'aime beaucoup Blaise moi aussi et jamais je ne pourrais remettre en cause votre attachement.

Lee c'est différent, mais comme il me l'a si bien fait comprendre, c'est moi la pièce rapportée, moi le grain de sable de votre parcours sans faute (la grande histoire de ma vie lol...) Et ce serait plutôt à lui de piquer une crise de jalousie à mon encontre.

Je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi tu dois t'absenter le soir de noël, j'ai confiance en toi. Saches juste que je l'accepte, peu en importe la raison... Même si ça me fait un peu (beaucoup) angoisser de te voir partir alors que nous viendrons juste de nous trouver, de nous retrouver. Peut être qu'une soirée entière avec moi c'est un peu étouffant pour une première fois...

Pardon...

Je t'aime

Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

72) De : personne **(arobase) **wizzard .org

A : Jordanlee **( arobase) **amazing .com**  
**

Objet : voici les clés pour le cas ou tu changerais d'avis…

Le : 12 décembre 2000 21h 43

Lee,

Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée, il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas le 23 décembre, néanmoins merci d'avoir accepté.

Je te présente mes excuses, jamais je n'aurais du t'envoyer ce mail et t'agresser de la sorte. J'ai voulu croire pendant un instant que j'avais de nouveau un pouvoir, même minuscule, sur ma vie, que je pouvais prendre mon destin en main et m'imposer dans la vie du garçon que j'aime. Une belle connerie...

Tu as raison je n'y ai pas ma place, ni dans sa vie, ni dans aucune autre...

J'ai honte de tous les mots que je t'ai dits, honte de t'avoir menacé...Tu prétends que je t'ai fait rire, je crois surtout que je t'ai blessé. Je ne sais plus faire avec les gens, je ne sais plus faire grand-chose en réalité.

Je n'avais aucun droit, tu es celui qui était présent lorsqu'il avait besoin d'une épaule pour le rassurer, il a été bien plus courageux que moi et toi aussi tu l'as été...vous avez choisi vos destins, rien ne vous a été imposé et il était normal que vous réunissiez vos deux solitudes à l'époque. Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre il était également fatal que vous vous attachiez l'un à l'autre...Je ne devrais pas ressentir d'amertume par rapport à ça...

Je me suis juste posé une question, mais rassures toi je ne t'en demande pas la réponse...Comment se fait il que toi et Draco n'ayez pas construit plus que cette relation ? Pourquoi ne vivez vous pas ensemble ? Il y a pourtant bien plus que de l'amitié entre vous deux n'est ce pas ?

Je prends seulement conscience que tu devrais ressentir des envies de meurtre à mon égard car c'est moi qui ai été le catalyseur de votre rupture. Moi et mes mots sans importance, mes jérémiades lancinantes, mes plaies qui ne se guériront jamais...J'ai enfermé Draco pendant des mois en le rendant dépendant de mes angoisses, je l'ai pris en otage pour qu'il m'écoute, qu'il me plaigne, je comprends que je me suis servi de lui et aujourd'hui je dois le libérer. Il continuera sa vie, oubliera je l'espère cette parenthèse malheureuse.

Tu vois comme le sort est ironique Lee en lisant ton mail je me suis rendu compte que toi tu le connaissais vraiment, contrairement à moi... tu as fait l'amour avec lui, souvent, amoureusement, tu sais ce qu'il apprécie, ce qui le fait vibrer. Tu as joué avec son corps, tu lui as offert le tien, il a du tenir tes doigts enlacés aux siens pour te montrer qu'il t'aimait. Et moi, qui n'ai eu comme contact physique avec lui que mon poing que je lui ai collé dans la figure en d'autres temps, je viens te demander de ne plus le voir, le toucher, le regarder…Quelle outrecuidance n'est ce pas ? Je sais que tu m'en veux et tu as raison, je m'en veux aussi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, moi j'ai l'habitude suis le roi de l'auto-flagellation...

Lee, toi qui es le plus à même de le rendre heureux parce que tu as une vie normale, toi qui es tellement attaché à lui, tu vas devoir le consoler...

Et moi je serai celui que je choisis d'être pour une fois, en relisant ton mail j'ai compris que l'avenir de Dray ne se résumera jamais à mes quatre murs du square Grimmauld.

Aime-le un peu pour moi...

Ne le laisse pas en ce moment.

Je te laisse les clés,

Pardon pour tout...

Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

73) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : (aucun)

Date : 13 décembre 2000 0h37

Malfoy je t'envoie ce mail à cause de Harry, il a fait une connerie...

Ne saute pas sur ton balai tout danger est écarté et lors d'un de ses rares moments de lucidité il nous a supplié de ne rien te dire.

Ne nous trahis pas !

Je ne te préviens parce que Lee, qui est encore auprès de lui, m'a demandé de t'envoyer ce message, malgré tout je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, tu peux avoir des réactions tellement impulsives parfois.

Voici rapidement ce qui s'est passé.

En rentrant d'une réunion Lee a consulté ses mails et il a trouvé dans sa boite un message de Harry qui s'excusait de je ne sait quoi. Un mail plutôt banal, mais Lee a compris (entre les lignes, bien plus que dans ses mots) que Harry se sentait vraiment mal ce soir. Il a un peu hésité puis il a décidé d'aller frapper à sa porte juste pour se rassurer...

Au bout d'un moment comme Harry ne répondait pas il a déverrouillé la porte avec sa baguette, il l'a longtemps cherché, mais la maison avait l'air d'être vide de tout occupant, au moment ou il allait partir il a eu l'idée d'ouvrir la petite porte du placard sous l'escalier. Harry était là ! Couché à même le sol, inconscient et frigorifié. Il portait juste un caleçon et comme toutes les cheminées étaient éteintes (probablement de son fait) sa peau était bleuie de froid. Lee m'a envoyé un hibou et je suis venu immédiatement. Harry a ingurgité plusieurs fioles de potion de sommeil et sans doute pas mal d''alcool, pas le plus léger des mélanges... je ne suis pas certain qu'il voulait juste dormir...De toute façon, il était quasiment nu et avec le froid qui régnait à l'intérieur de la baraque il serait mort même sans la potion cet abruti…

Lee lui a fait prendre de force un breuvage de vomissement et il s'est répandu pendant près de deux heures, nettoyant son estomac et, j'aimerais l'espérer, sa tête qui débloque...

Nous sommes restés tous les deux allongés à ses cotés pour le réchauffer, car son hypothermie était importante. Lee l'a massé longuement avec un onguent auto-réchauffant, quand je suis descendu pour t'envoyer ce message son corps avait retrouvé une couleur normale.

Il délire la plupart du temps, pleure, prononce ton nom en parlant de bonbons de chez HonneyDuke (là je t'avoue qu'on n'a pas saisi la concordance Lee et moi...) mais son plus gros problème à l'air d'être cette dépression latente qui le tue à petit feu.

Malgré tout quelque chose me chiffonne Malfoy, y aurait-il pire que cette dépression ? Quelque chose dont tu aurais connaissance et que tu ne nous aurais pas dévoilé ?

Si oui dis le nous, j'ai peur pour lui.

Je pensais qu'il allait mieux, je me suis rendu compte de sa profonde affection pour toi (doux euphémisme...) lorsque nous nous sommes violemment heurté la fois ou je lui ai rendu visite avec Hermione et les autres... C'était la première fois qu'il me frappait. J'ai su alors que tu représentais pour lui cet attachement, ce lien affectif dont il avait besoin depuis si longtemps. J'ai compris que cette fois il reprenait pied puisqu'il avait eu cette réaction agressive et légèrement démesurée, à mes paroles.

Et puis cet acte imbécile qu'il vient de commettre et qui remet tout en cause. Je le hais de nous faire subir ça !

J'ai l'impression qu'un trop plein d'émotion l'a dévasté. Harry est un type sensible, beaucoup trop, mais peu le savent...Il n'a pas été épargné mais a toujours fait croire qu'il s'en sortait sans problème avec une sorte d'indifférence nonchalante qui ne lui ressemble pas...Je suis son meilleur ami, j'ai souvent partagé ma chambre avec lui au Terrier, je l'ai vu pleurer, geindre de frustration, se tordre de chagrin le soir dans la pénombre et la relative protection de notre grenier...

J'ai toujours été impuissant devant cette peine qui le dévastait.

Je sais qu'il souffrait de ne pas avoir de vraie famille, que le trop plein d'affection qu'il nous donnait n'était qu'un pis aller. Même si nous l'avons toujours accueilli avec chaleur, même si nous avions l'impression qu'il faisait partie intégrante de notre petit clan, lui ne s'est jamais senti complètement chez lui. Son seul espoir d'avoir un foyer bien à lui, a été concrétisé par le retour de Sirius Black, malheureusement les événements étant ce qu'ils sont, ils ont été séparé bien trop tôt et Harry s'est retrouvé de nouveau seul, avec juste cette maison sinistre dont il a hérité et une mission trop pesante sur ses épaules.

Toute son énergie il l'a alors consacré à la tâche pour laquelle il était programmé. Il l'a accompli au-delà de nos espérances parce que je pense qu'à cette époque il se fichait déjà d'y laisser sa vie, il savait qu'après le combat il se retrouverait seul.

Nous avons tous su reprendre le cours de nos existences... pas lui.

Au fond il était cassé, le monde le remerciait mais plus personne n'avait besoin de lui, son rôle était terminé, rideau, la dernière représentation avait été donnée. Il ne symbolisait plus que le vilain souvenir d'une odieuse période de notre histoire. Et nous sommes tous responsable parce que nous ne nous en sommes pas aperçu, je ne parle pas de toi bien sûr, juste de nous ses amis, ses proches...Je ne me pardonnerais pas de n'avoir pas compris ce qu'il subissait, le vide qu'il a du ressentir alors que nous construisions nos avenirs, que nous reprenions nos marques dans un monde en paix.

Je ne me suis pas posé une seule fois la question de savoir s'il était heureux, il était toujours Harry, doux, calme, attentif. Et par lâcheté surement j'ai voulu croire que c'était vrai.

Désolé, je ne voulais pas me répandre de la sorte...Malgré tout il fallait que tu saches tout cela. Il est si difficile de le reconnaître à présent, si douloureux de le voir fragile et désespéré. Il y a aussi la culpabilité qui me ronge de n'avoir pas su décrypter son mal être et d'avoir choisi d'être heureux loin de lui.

Garde son secret Malfoy, il ne supporterait pas de savoir que tu es au courant. Essaie de ne pas briser le lien, je crois qu'il n'y a plus que toi qui a la moindre influence sur lui. Tout ce que tu dis ou fait le retiendra bien plus surement que notre hypocrite amitié.

Je te tiendrais au courant de son état ...ou Lee.

Ron W

* * *

Merci de continuer à nous lire.....


	47. Mails et récit 74,75,76,77,78,79,80,81

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **Un ENORME MERCI pour vos adorables reviews et toutes vos questions et spéculations, elles sont parfois très justes… trop justes même certains d'entre vous sont très perspicaces… lol Merci à tous de nous suivre semaine après semaine et un grand merci à Hamelina qui a la gentillesse de poster pour moi cette semaine parce que je ne serai pas là.

Mille excuses pour le retard que j'ai accumulé dans les réponses mais elles arrivent très bientôt…

De nouveaux rebondissements, de nouvelles surprises…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Récit de Dray (matin du 13 décembre 2000)

Je t'observe gisant sur ce lit trop grand, Weasley m'avait certifié que tu avais repris une couleur normale mais tu es si pâle. Peut-être parce que tu ne sors pas de cette grande maison lugubre. La chambre sent les fioles, les potions comme Sainte Mangouste, je déteste ces émanations infectes ! Tu es plus maigre que dans mon souvenir mais tu es beau. Je ne t'imaginais pas si paisible dans ton sommeil ou est-ce seulement l'effet que les potions calmantes ont sur toi. Les rideaux sont tirés et la pénombre noie ton sanctuaire.

Harry, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ??

Lee est assis près de toi sur une chaise et bêtement, je me dis que c'est _ma_ place.

Il se retourne et me voit enfin, je dois vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable parce qu'il se précipite sur moi et m'enlace. Je le serre très fort quelques secondes puis le repousse et là, il se confond en excuses et je ne comprends pas.

Il me dit que tout est sa faute, il me dit que s'il avait su il se serait tu, qu'il ne savait pas à quel point nous comptions l'un pour l'autre et qu'il n'aurait pas dû te dire toutes ces choses et j'ai soudain envie de le frapper, inexplicablement. Je ne comprends que la moitié de ce qu'il me dit parce qu'une seule chose tourne en boucle dans ma tête : j'ai failli te perdre. Si j'écoute Lee, il semblerait que je lui doive ton état et ta survie mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas décider entre le frapper ou l'embrasser, je veux juste qu'il s'en aille.

Je n'ose pas m'approcher de ton lit, j'ai peur, j'ai peur de t'avoir blessé au point que si je m'approche tu cesseras de respirer et je te tuerai, cette peur irrationnelle me prend aux tripes et j'ai envie de vomir.

Il y a une fuite sur le toit, il faudra que je demande à un elfe de réparer mais Lee s'approche et essuie la fuite de son pouce, sur mes joues. Je comprends qu'il n'y avait pas de fuite, juste un homme perdu qui pleure.

Il me prend doucement par la main et me tire vers ton lit, il me fait asseoir près de toi, je suis si proche que je pourrais te toucher. Tu te souviens que nous en avions rêvé ? Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas comment faire. Lee s'approche de moi.

« - Va-t-en… je souffle. »

Je sais qu'il comprend, Lee n'est pas idiot il comprend beaucoup plus qu'il ne le fait croire.

Je tremble de tous mes membres – me pardonneras-tu cette fois Harry ?

J'approche une main incertaine de tes cheveux rebelles, ils n'ont pas changé, juste un peu ternes mais quand nous aurons pris un peu le soleil, ils retrouveront leur éclat. Je t'emmènerai en vacances loin de tout et de tous, ce sera juste toi et moi, juste nous comme dans nos mails.

Ma main s'approche toujours, je ne sais même pas si elle avance ou si elle recule, est-ce que je vais te blesser si je te touche ? Je n'ai su faire que ça depuis que nous nous connaissons. Mes doigts sont enfin presque sur ta joue et je te vois te crisper, Merlin Harry, depuis combien de temps personne ne t'a-t-il touché que tu te contractes inconsciemment lorsqu'on t'approche ??

Alors je ne vais pas plus loin mais ma bouche coure jusqu'à ton oreille pour te souffler :

« - C'est moi mon amour… »

C'est la première fois que je t'appelle comme ça mais la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est que tu ne l'entends pas. Pourtant il me semble que tu esquisses un faible sourire mais j'ai dû probablement l'imaginer.

J'ai tellement envie de te toucher, pour te dire que je suis là, pour sentir que tu vas bien, pour te dire pardon… Harry…

Je ne peux pas, je ne supporte pas de voir ton corps se contracter lorsque ma main approche alors je fais semblant, j'appose ma main à quelques centimètres de tes cheveux et je caresse le vide comme s'il était toi, je descends doucement jusqu'à ta joue, je m'y attarde un peu mais je n'en sens pas la chaleur, mes doigts dévalent la courbe de ton épaule et ton flanc, ils serpentent sur ta hanche et honorent tes cuisses maigres… comme je les avais imaginées, ton mollet si fin et tes pieds, j'ai envie de taquiner tes orteils mais je ne peux pas. Tes vêtements froissés ne sont pas la seule barrière qui nous éloigne.

Je remonte la couverture sur toi en prenant garde de ne pas te toucher, elle tombe délicatement sur toi et je m'allonge à côté de toi, face à toi, mon coude replié sous ma tête, je te regarde mais mon corps ne te touche pas ne t'épouse pas comme j'en avais rêvé, je prie juste Merlin pour que tu ailles bien, que tu me reviennes et que tu me pardonnes ces choses affreuses que j'ai crachées.

La chambre est silencieuse, on n'entend que le bruissement des ailes de ton réveil en forme de vif d'or, il a une aile cassée...

Je suis arrivé en catastrophe mais j'ai eu le temps d'agripper mon petit sujet de friandises que j'ai déposé sur ta table de nuit. Soudain je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de ce souvenir de Noël, qu'il ne signifie rien, que je veux seulement m'en créer d'autres avec toi. Je retiens encore ma main qui s'échappe inexorablement vers toi, réveille-toi Harry, je t'en prie…

Et c'est là que je le vois, mon cadeau, la reliure de cuir qui brille sur ta table de nuit, l'histoire de Trouble et Personne, l'histoire d'un homme qui aime un homme, l'histoire d'un espion qui aime son sauveur, l'histoire de Draco qui découvre comment aimer Harry.

« - Dray ? »

C'est la voix de Lee, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille mais je ne bouge pas. Je lui tourne le dos et continue à fixer ton visage, peut-être que si je le regarde suffisamment fort, tes yeux s'ouvriront.

« - Je pensais que tu étais parti ! Lancé-je froidement.

- Je l'étais mais je suis revenu… Dray… Draco… ? Tu devrais lire ça… je te les ai imprimés… »

Je ne le regarde pas ni n'esquisse un mouvement je veux juste qu'il s'en aille. J'aime la couleur de tes lèvres…

Finalement, je parle :

« - Lee, tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… murmure-t-il faiblement et sa voix est étrange.

- Je ne veux pas faire ça mais je dois choisir et tu comprends que je ne _peux_ pas te choisir… »

Je sais plus que je ne l'entends, il a arrêté de respirer, le temps d'accuser le coup.

« - Nous ne pouvons plus nous voir Lee, chuchoté-je doucement.

- Je sais. Parvient-il finalement à articuler. »

Sa voix est incertaine, la mienne aussi, Lee était mon roc toutes ces années mais…

Je le sens s'approcher de quelques pas et il laisse tomber deux parchemins sur moi. Il virevolte doucement comme deux feuilles d'automne géantes et froissées. Il souffle juste :

« - Lis juste ça d'accord ? »

Et il s'en va. Pour toujours.

Pendant un moment, je ne réagis pas. J'ai juste laissé une des trois personnes que j'aime le plus au monde et qui n'avait que moi. Je lui ai dit de partir. Comme ça, calmement, sans ciller.

Et je crois que je ne ressens rien ou alors je ressens trop et c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus rien… black out.

Je te contemple toujours mais tu es un peu trouble, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je ramasse finalement les deux parchemins sur moi et je commence à lire.

Merlin ! Harry comment as-tu pu croire ça ?? Tu es tout ce qui a de l'importance dans ma vie, il n'y a que toi Harry, tout le temps, tu as tous pouvoirs sur moi, tu as tous les droits et tu ne l'as jamais compris…

Pour toi, j'oublierai Lee, cette douleur dans mon cœur finira bien par s'apaiser, je la forcerai !

Je me mets à te parler pendant des heures, tu n'entends pas bien sûr, tu dors mais je te promets dans un murmure que je te dirais tout quand tu te réveilleras.

- Harry… je ne fête plus Noël depuis la guerre mais tous les ans j'apporte un cadeau à mes parents, à la prison, on mange une part de pudding et je reste un peu avec eux, on parle toujours des Noëls passés en imaginant ceux à venir… c'était là que je voulais me rendre… je ne voulais pas te quitter je voulais juste voir mes parents et quand tu aurais été prêt je t'aurais demandé de venir avec moi… et s'il reste un peu de place dans ton placard, on partagera ta couverture et je te trouverai une pomme pour scatterbrain et le lendemain je me lèverai tôt pour préparer ton petit déjeuner et tu pourras ouvrir ta montagne de paquets.

Je déglutis difficilement, je ne parle jamais de Noël même à Lee et Blaize, ils le savent bien sûr mais personne n'en parle. Curieusement je me sens soulagé de te l'avoir dit.

- Et Lee et moi étions proches mais on ne s'aimait pas, peut-être parce qu'on se connaît trop bien, je ne sais pas, tout a toujours été limpide entre nous, il n'était pas amoureux et je ne l'étais pas non plus…

Je voudrais tellement t'offrir un vrai Noël cette année… un vrai Noël… le Noël que tu n'as jamais eu ! Pour que tu me pardonnes d'avoir été si stupide, juste pour savoir que tu as souri grâce à moi, même si je ne le vois pas, si je le sais alors je serais comblé.

Il me faut mon ordinateur, je me lève brusquement, l'esprit fourmillant dangereusement d'idées complètement folles, les potions ont dû vraiment t'assommer parce que tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce alors que ton matelas défoncé proteste vigoureusement.

Je n'ai que quelques pas à faire pour trouver ton ordinateur et je me connecte à ma messagerie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : The . trouble (arobaze) thunderbolt . com

A : HRWeasley (arobaze) . lightning . com

Objet : URGENT !!

Date : 13 décembre 2000 4h40

Ramène tes fesses à Grimmauld immédiatement Weasley!!! Pauvre abruti tu crois vraiment que j'allais rester cloitrer chez moi à attendre que toi ou un autre foutu gryffindor daigne m'envoyer un message pour me dire comment il va ???!!! Tu te fourres le balai dans l'œil jusqu'aux brindilles Weasley !!!

D.M.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : The . trouble (arobaze) thunderbolt . com

A : Sexysnaky (arobaze) storming . org

Objet : papier cadeau

Date : 13 décembre 2000 4h50

Blaize, toi et ton Thomas venez dès que vous pouvez au manoir ! Achetez tous les papiers cadeaux les plus colorés que vous trouverez, je veux tout ! Et ne vous occupez pas du prix, dîtes simplement que c'est pour moi ! Ensuite trouvez-moi la liste de tous les jouets qu'un gamin entre 2 et 11 ans peut vouloir à Noël entre 1980 et 1991, et achetez-les bien sûr !!! Les elfes vous attendront au manoir pour les emballer !

Et Thomas est à moitié muggle non ?

Dis-lui de contacter Granger et qu'elle fasse la même chose avec les jouets muggles !

Moi je m'occupe du sapin ! Grouillez-vous !

Dray

PS : Jamais tu ne seras plus sexy que Potter !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De : Lovedesexysnaky (arobaze) muggle . net

A : Hermioneg . weasley (arobaze) biblio . org

Objet : HELP !!

Date : 13 décembre 2000 6H15

Hermione ! Malfoy débloque complètement !

Il veut qu'on lui trouve tous les jouets possibles pour des mioches entre 2 et 11 ans entre les années 1980 et 1991… pour ce soir…

Toi qui sais tout, t'aurais pas un sort… magie noire magie blanche peu importe, tout pour le calmer ! (ne le dis pas à Blaize…)

Sinon ben on se retrouve à 10h à Hogsmead ?? Je t'expliquerai devant une bonne glace à Fantarome !

Dean

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Récit Dray ( matinée du 13)

Weasley arrive enfin, catastrophé l'imbécile ! Je jette un coup d'œil sur ton lit mais tu ne réagis toujours pas, assis sur ta chaise, je pense à Personne, c'est sur cette chaise que tu m'écrivais – la réalité me frappe de plein fouet et m'étourdit – tous ces mails, ces trésors, tu les as écrit là ! Je t'ai donné du plaisir sur cette chaise… je frissonne en pensant à tes doigts sur ton corps qui jouent pour moi…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis venu dès que j'ai lu ton mail !

Je renifle, puis je te regarde encore, comme si mes yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés par ta silhouette endormie.

- Reste avec lui ! Je dois y aller ! Ne touche pas l'ordinateur et dès qu'il se réveille fais-le lire le message à l'écran ! Et ôte tes sales pattes de mon sujet de Noël, pauvre goinfre !! C'est pour Harry !

Je le vois gentiment reposer les sucreries, la jouissance m'emporterait presque de le voir m'obéir.

Je retourne à l'écran, relire une énième fois ce message que je n'ai écrit que pour toi :

De : The . trouble (arobaze) thunderbolt . com

A : personne (arobaze) wizzard . org

Objet : Nous

Date : 13 décembre 2000 6h00

Harry, tu es Quelqu'un, tu es même _tout_ et la seule Personne qui compte.

Je n'attiserai plus ta jalousie, je ne verrai plus âme qui vive s'il le faut mais reste avec moi…

Lee n'existe plus, seulement toi, toujours toi...

Comment tu as pu croire que j'y arriverais comme ça sans toi ? Tu as capturé un Malfoy, Potter, alors maintenant il faut s'en occuper ! Qui sème le Trouble s'il n'y a Personne ?

Je m'occuperai de toi aussi, j'apaiserai toutes ces douleurs, je les panserai jusqu'à ce que tu les oublies, j'embrasserai tes cicatrice jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent, je te ferai goûter la neige jusqu'à ce que tu aies froid et que tu me supplies de te réchauffer, et là, je te ferai l'amour et je t'aimerai si fort que tu pleureras de bonheur dans mes bras…

Je m'enfermerai avec toi s'il le faut, mais reviens sombre crétin !

Je t'aime…

Y a-t-il Quelqu'un pour guérir le Trouble ?

PS : descend au salon… j'ai une surprise pour toi…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Récit Dray ( le 13)

Je mets le message bien en évidence sur l'écran et donne mes dernières instructions.

- Dès qu'il se réveille, tu appelles un médicomage, demande à ta femme, elle connaît quelqu'un. Tu lui donnes le sujet et tu lui fais lire le mail, s'il a assez de force… Et dès qu'il sera en état… fais-le descendre près du sapin…

Weasley me regarde les yeux ronds, il ne comprend rien, il veut poser des questions mais sa bouche est trop lente et aucun son n'en sort.

Je m'approche de toi et pour la première fois, je suis gêné. Weasley m'observe et je n'aime pas ça. Je me penche sur toi et je caresse encore ce corps fantôme que je n'ose même pas toucher et ma bouche trouve encore ton oreille au creux de laquelle je murmure :

- Je t'aime…

Je reviendrai discrètement ce soir déposer la petite enveloppe qui trônera sur la pile la plus haute des paquets, un parchemin pour toi…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De : The . trouble (arobaze) thunderbolt . com

A : Hermioneg . weasley (arobaze) biblio . org ; Lovedesexysnaky (arobaze) muggle . net ; Sexysnaky (arobaze) storming . org ; HRWeasley (arobaze) . lightning . com

Objet : (aucun)

Date : 14 décembre 2000 0h07

Merci…

PS : Thomas change-moi ce pseudo, j'en ai fait des cauchemars !!!

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là…**

**PS : Les feuilles que Lee remet à Draco avant de partir sont les deux derniers mails qu'Harry lui a adressés…**


	48. Mail et récit 82,83,84,85,86,87,88,89

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **Vos reviews dépassent tout ce dont on aurait pu rêver. Elles sont tellement magnifique et touchantes qu'elles sont un cadeau pour nous et qu'il n'y a qu'un seul mot qui me vient c'est un merci, énorme et sincère...

Un grand merci aux anonymes auxquels on ne peut répondre, Mireille, Mailhin, Mimi, Demy, Lacryma, C. .

Je dois vous signaler qu'au milieu de mes mails et récits de cette semaine il y a une lettre de Draco qui est évidement écrite par mon amie MasterIceEyes.

Bizzz à tous , bonne lecture.....Ham

* * *

82) récit de Harry (matinée du 13)

J'ai mal. Je reprends conscience... enfin je crois. Ma tête semble sur le point d'exploser, j'aimerais ouvrir les yeux, savoir où je suis, _quand_ je suis. J'ai froid. Si froid. Je grelotte, je sens une masse qui se pose sur moi, me recouvre, j'ai moins froid même si je m'entends claquer des dents. J'ai soif, ma gorge me brule mais je suis incapable de boire, mes yeux ne s'ouvrent pas.

Des voix chuchotent, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent.

Ou suis-je ? J'ai peur. Il me manque quelque chose... J'ai peur...

J'ai du m'endormir, je suis toujours incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, les ténèbres sont effrayantes mais je n'arrive pas à m'en extirper. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, juste que je me sentais si malheureux.

Le lit s'affaisse un peu. Je me sens soulagé tout à coup, un léger parfum m'enveloppe je ne le reconnais pas, il m'est pourtant étrangement familier. Je frémis en sentant une ombre me frôler la joue c'est imperceptible, je sais que c'est une ombre amie, je voudrais la sentir mieux, plus...Elle se rapproche, un souffle caresse mon cou, une voix...qui murmure :

« -c'est moi mon amour... »

Je veux lui répondre... lui dire... lui sourire... mais elle s'éloigne et je retombe dans ma torpeur. Combien de temps ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques heures ?...

Le froid s'insinue de nouveau, le cocon douillet qui m'entourait s'entrouvre lentement, l'ombre est là, elle me caresse comme un fantôme. Je sens le léger déplacement d'air que provoques ses gestes, la main qui ne se pose jamais mais qui redessine mon corps dans l'espace. C'est comme une douce chaleur qui me rendrait la vie, des ondes qui me pénétreraient pour me sortir de l'abrutissement où je me trouve. Je me sens merveilleusement bien. Lorsque les doigts chimériques survolent mes hanches, une vague de désir embrase subitement mes reins, une sensation puissante et nouvelle que je ne contrôle pas , est-ce un songe ?

Doucement le cocon se referme m'emprisonnant avec cet impudique feu qui ravage mon corps. J'ai trop chaud à présent, vraiment trop chaud...Reviens apaiser, éteindre... ce que tu as trop facilement allumé...

Mon matelas s'affaisse de nouveau, quelqu'un s'est allongé près de moi, mon fantasme est-il fait de chair et de sang ?

Je voudrais parler, bouger, ouvrir les yeux mais je suis paralysé, impotent, je hurle dans ma tête, je pleure... sans larme pour le prouver, je panique terrorisé, pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Mon corps n'est-il plus qu'une geôle pour mon esprit ?

Je sombre... désespéré.

Ma conscience s'éveille de nouveau, plusieurs voix chuchotent encore...j'entends les mots mais je ne les comprends pas, j'ai beau essayer mais ça ne ressemble à rien, juste un imbroglio de sons qui me nargue. Une douleur qui flotte, des voix qui souffrent ...Un bruit de papier froissé...

Puis le souffle doux sur mon cou, les mots qui coulent dans mon oreille comme un ruisseau sans fin, les mots qui guérissent, qui apaisent, les mots qui expliquent tout. Les mots qui disent qui je suis, qui il est, les phrases qui construisent lentement un paysage de rêve, une vie nouvelle. Le souffle qui m'emplit de certitude, de promesses et d'amour. La caresse d'un serment qui me dit que je suis vivant et que j'ai le droit de dormir enfin...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

83) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : ?

Date : 13 décembre 2000 4h50

J'arrive immédiatement !

Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher Malfoy ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « _ne nous trahis pas »_ espèce de stupide imbécile_ ? _Visiblement non ! Je savais que l'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance ! J'avais prévenu Lee !

RW

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : The . trouble** (arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

De : Sexysnaky ( arobase )

Objet : papier cadeau ????????

Date : 13 décembre 2000 5h03

Donc là, tu ne m'explique rien si j'ai tout compris ?

Tu te contentes de me réveiller à 4h50 du mat pour me demander un truc totalement délirant, sans que je sache si c'est encore un trouble de ton cerveau ou une réelle urgence.

Comme je t'aime je vais pencher pour la deuxième solution et comme je suis un garçon intuitif je vais aussi en déduire que c'est pour faire une surprise à Harry...

Mais tu ne devais pas attendre le 24 pour faire ce genre de chose ?

Dray que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème avec Harry sinon tu ne m'aurais pas appelé à cette heure de la nuit ...Je vais faire tout ce que tu me demandes, et Dean aussi, tu auras les jouets et les papiers cadeaux dussé-je braquer les magasins concernés pour me les procurer, mais tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui se passe par retour de mails si tu ne veux pas que je ne vienne moi-même aux nouvelles.

Merde je suis mort d'inquiétude tu peux comprendre ça ?

Blaise.

Ps je le suis déjà mon cœur !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

85) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) ** biblio . org**  
**

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net**  
**

Objet : OK !!

Date : 13 décembre 2000 7H25

Salut Dean,

Draco ne débloque pas il est juste profondément inquiet je crois.

Harry à craqué cette nuit et si Lee ne l'avait pas découvert à temps il serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Un mélange détonnant de potions de sommeil et d'alcool fort, tu vois il allait vraiment mal. Ron l'a veillé une partie de la nuit et à l'heure qu'il est il est repartit à son chevet, Draco lui a demandé de venir prendre le relai parce qu'il avait pas mal de chose à régler si j'ai tout compris.

Pour ce qu'il nous demande, je pense que c'est en relation avec Harry, même si je n'en comprends pas bien la raison. De toute manière Je serais à Hogsmead à 10h devant chez fantarôme pour te retrouver, nous parlerons de tout ça, ensuite j'aimerais aller voir Harry, tu pourrais m'accompagner ?

A tout à l'heure

Hermione

Ps Ou es tu allé pêcher un pseudo aussi ridicule ? Désolée mais je préférais celui que tu avais avant... Qui est sexysnaky ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

86) récit de Harry... 13 décembre 19h12

J'ouvre péniblement un œil, j'ai la nausée...

Je veux me redresser mais je n'ai que le temps de vomir dans un récipient qu'une main secourable glisse sous mon visage, les spasmes qui secouent mon estomac vide m'arrachent des sanglots de douleur. Je retombe épuisé sur mes oreillers.

Un linge humide nettoie ma figure et j'essaie de distinguer qui me prodigue des soins si attentifs. Il fait trop sombre pour que je reconnaisse mon bienfaiteur.

« Ça va mieux ? Tu veux un peu d'eau ? » Me demande une voix grave que je connais bien.

« Ron ? »

C'est lui, je suis presque déçu en prononçant son nom et ça ne lui échappe pas.

« Oui, désolé vieux ce n'est que moi »

Je voudrais m'asseoir mais je me sens horriblement faible.

« Reste couché, le médicomage a dit que tu devais te reposer pendant au moins 48 heure et ensuite tu devras te ménager et suivre un régime hypercalorique pour te remettre sur pied, tu dois remanger normalement Harry tu es affreusement maigre. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas fait un véritable repas ? »

Je hausse les épaules à sa question, je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais faim de toute façon.

« Tu ne veux pas allumer les lumières s'il te plait » je m'entends dire d'une voix cassée.

Il s'exécute sans un mot et la pièce se baigne soudain d'une lumière crue qui me fait mal aux yeux. Je me protège de mon bras et le dévisage un peu gêné, il me sourit gentiment, l'air soulagé. Ses yeux sont ombrés de grands cernes mauves. Je pense furtivement qu'il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas du dormir.

« Tu es là depuis quand Ron ? »

« 5h ce matin... » Il renifle, me regarde gravement puis demande « Harry pourquoi as-tu fais ça par Merlin ? POURQUOI ?» Il crie maintenant, du désespoir pointe dans sa voix. Je sens sa colère et sa frustration, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui motive sa...

Merde...

Les potions l'alcool, Lee, Dray... Moi...

« Comment tu... » Je suis incapable de lui poser ma question. J'ai tellement honte à présent, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça...je m'allonge misérable, faites que Lui ne sache pas...

« Lee était inquiet après ton mail. Il est venu jusqu' ici, a forcé ta porte puis t'as trouvé inconscient, il m'a appelé, nous avons passé une partie de la nuit auprès de toi, Lee t'as soigné avant que le médicomage ne vienne dans la matinée... »

Je hoche la tête en prenant conscience de ses paroles, conscience de tout ce que je fais subir aux gens qui tiennent à moi.

« Lee ? Il était ici ?»

« Oui ! Tu lui as fichu les jetons idiot...Pas seulement à lui... » Ajoute-t-il la voix brisée. « Harry je suis tellement désolé de ne m'être aperçu de rien, tellement... »

« Chut...de quoi voulais tu te rendre compte ? Je ne vous ouvrais même plus ma porte... »... Il sourit tristement...

« Ron ? »

« Oui ? »

Je n'arrive pas à lui demander, que vais-je faire si la réponse est oui ...Je soupire et me tourne légèrement pour qu'il ne voit pas mon trouble...Mes yeux à ce moment se pose sur la table de chevet ou se trouve le recueil des mails que tu m'as fait relier, je tends la main pour le saisir...et je le vois... le petit sujet de noël dont tu m'as parlé... des chocogrenouilles, des pâtes de menthe, des bulles baveuses, des dragées surprise, des plumes en sucre, des gnomes au poivre... Tout un tas de sucreries reliées en elles pour créer ce merveilleux petit personnage, ode au carries, à l'enfance et à noël...je le prend dans main et mes yeux se brouillent...

Tu es venu Dray, tu m'as vu dans cet état pitoyable...Tu dois tellement me détester...

« C'est moi qui l'ai prévenu... » M'assène Ron en me voyant trembler.

« Pourquoi ? » je sanglote

« Parce qu'il en avait le droit Harry, tu sais combien je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur et jamais je n'aurais pensé dire cela un jour et je t'interdis d'ailleurs d'y faire allusion devant lui...Mais Malfoy est un type bien ! Il était vraiment désespéré en voyant ton état, il ne t'a pas quitté pendant de longues heures...On ne pouvait même pas t'approcher...»

Mon dieu, vous étiez là tous les deux Lee et toi, je vous ai réunis bien involontairement mais c'est mieux comme ça...Je serre contre mon cœur la petite décoration, il me restera ce petit morceau de toi...

« Je voudrais dormir » je murmure

« Pas encore, je dois te faire lire un message avant... »

Je le regarde étonné, de quoi parle t il ?

Il revient avec mon ordinateur portable qui est allumé et le pose sur mes genoux. Sur l'écran brillant un mail avec l'intitulé que je ne connais que trop bien, celui que je guette et que j'espère depuis des mois au creux de ma solitude. Je me redresse et déchiffre le texte que tu m'as envoyé. Un message court, un message merveilleux...Ta voix me revient à présent ça n'était pas un rêve, ni un délire de mon esprit...Tu m'as parlé tout ce temps, je m'en souviens, même si les brumes envahissant ma mémoire ont occultées certain de tes mots... je ferme les yeux et me repasse en boucle ta voix chaude qui me dit _je t'aime_...

Je ne peux arrêter de sangloter en serrant convulsivement l'objet dans ma main. Ron reprend l'ordinateur et le pose sur une petite table. Il vient s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit et pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons il me prend dans ses bras et, blotti contre son torse, je me laisse aller à pleurer comme un gosse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : réveillé...

Date : 13 décembre 2000 20h30

Il s'est réveillé, encore un peu nauséeux mais rien de méchant. Je lui ai fait prendre les prescriptions du médicomage. Il n'a pas voulu manger.

Il a été très perturbé de savoir que tu étais venu, que tu l'avais vu ainsi, si mal en point... Et puis ton sujet en bonbon l'a bouleversé ainsi que ton message, il a pleuré, beaucoup... je ne connais pas votre histoire à tous les deux alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le consoler, je pense qu'il aurait préféré tes bras Malfoy, je pense que c'était d'eux dont il avait besoin.

Je suis un crétin si tu veux... néanmoins j'ai compris qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse le guérir de ses peurs, de ses angoisses parce qu'il t'aime. Sache aussi que pour lui je serais toujours là, alors n'hésite pas ...

Je ne l'ai pas fait descendre au salon, il était épuisé et s'est endormi dans mes bras, je crois que je vais passer la nuit ici et je lui ferais découvrir ta surprise demain matin.

Merci Malfoy...

RW

Ps il m'a demandé plusieurs fois '_pourquoi Lee n'existe plus_ ?' je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, je préférais te le dire...

Tu ne veux vraiment pas être celui qui lui fera découvrir ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

88) Récit de Harry... 14 décembre 9h 09

« Harry ? »

Une main secoue mon épaule. Je marmonne dans mon sommeil...

« Hnn... »

« HARRY ! »

Je me redresse avec brusquerie, cognant violemment ce qui s'avère être le grand nez de Ronald Weasley mon meilleur ami. Il pousse un hurlement de douleur et je lui tends vivement un mouchoir pour qu'il contienne de son mieux le sang qui gicle de l'appendice tuméfié...

« Tu n'as pas le réveil calme » grogne-t-il en tentant d'éponger le liquide carmin.

Je m'excuse penaud...

«Désolé, je croyais que je rêvais... »

« Tu te battais avec qui dans ton rêve ? » plaisante-t-il pour me détendre.

« Trouble... » Je réponds les yeux dans le vague... on ne se battait pas vraiment...

« Hein ? » je me sens dévisagé par son regard clair qui visiblement ne comprend rien à ma réponse, je rougis violemment...

« Laisse tomber Harry, je ne veux rien savoir... Viens je dois te montrer quelques chose...»

Je me souviens de ton mot, la surprise dans le salon...Et si c'était toi la surprise, je voudrais tellement Dray... te serrer dans mes bras...Je ne peux réprimer un tremblement, qui n'échappe pas aux yeux de Ron.

« Il n'est pas là Harry, arrête de te faire des films...Tu peux marcher ? » J'ai l'impression d'être sous la férule d'un grand frère protecteur...Il m'a manqué.

Je glisse mes jambes hors du lit et pose un pied vacillant sur le parquet. La tête me tourne, Il m'entoure la taille d'un bras solide.

« Doucement ! Tu n'as rien mangé depuis au moins 48h, en plus tu t'es vidé du peu que tu contenais alors c'est normal que tu sois en petite forme. Assied toi et reprends un peu tes esprits, je t'apporte un pull, il fait un froid de loup dans cette baraque malgré que toutes les cheminées soient allumées. »

Je suis stupéfait de le voir si sûr de lui, si _père de famille_... Pendant que j'étais caché au fond de ma grotte Ron est devenu un homme et je me surprends à être jaloux de ça.

Une fois mieux assuré sur mes jambes je le suis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé devant le salon il s'efface pour que je pénètre le premier dans la pièce. Je fais deux pas et je stoppe tétanisé par le spectacle.

Un sapin immense entièrement recouvert de nœuds, de boules et de rubans, vert et rouge, or et argent, un sapin mariant les deux maisons, Serpentard et Griffondors enlacés, un symbole si fort que je me mord les lèvres pour ne pas craquer de nouveau. J'ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes parce que j'ai compris que ce sapin là est juste pour moi. Et parce que c'est la première fois... je me sens redevenir le gamin du placard qui verrait se réaliser son plus beau rêve. Partant du pied du sapin et grimpant presque jusqu'au plafond, se trouve une pile énorme de paquets de toutes tailles et de toutes formes emballés aux couleurs de noël. Je les regarde sans pouvoir faire un geste.

Une main bienveillante me pousse légèrement pour que je me dirige vers le sapin, les cadeaux...

Tu as fait ça pour moi Dray, ce truc totalement dingue, un noël avant l'heure, un vrai noël de petit garçon...Un vrai noël...

« Va déballer » me souffle doucement Ron, je peux juste hocher la tête parce que la boule qui obstrue ma gorge m'enlève toute possibilité de paroles.

Tout en haut de la pile il y a un parchemin. Je le saisis avec précaution et le déroule...je reconnais ton écriture, fine, racée...Tellement Toi...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lettre de Draco à Harry

Harry,

Tous ces paquets sont pour toi. Je veux que tu découvres Noël comme le petit garçon que tu n'as jamais pu être. Ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série Harry, je veux que tu sois heureux et je veux que ce soit moi et seulement moi qui puisse être à la source de ce bonheur…

J'ai même (et crois-moi ça m'arrache la gorge le crayon et - plus important que tout - ma fierté ) demandé à tes amis leur participation. Ils se sont empressés de me répondre. Tes amis t'aiment énormément et je veux t'aider à les redécouvrir (mais je te préviens : hors de question qu'ils soient toujours fourrés à la maison !!!).

Je te demande pardon Harry, tu ne m'as pas déçu, tu ne m'as jamais déçu, je n'aurais jamais dû jouer avec ta jalousie… pardonne-moi… il n'y a que toi Harry toujours… ne l'oublie jamais !

Je t'aime

Dray

PS : Ne me refais plus jamais ça ou c'est moi qui t'achèverais de mes deux mains ! J'ai cru mourir de peur ! Vivement le 24, je suis impatient de te tenir dans mes bras…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De nouveau l'eau dégouline sur mon visage inondant le col de mon pyjama et me laissant aussi trempé qu'une serpillère, j'embrasse furtivement le parchemin, puis le glisse dans ma poche.

Je meurs de te sentir contre moi Dray, de t'embrasser et de te dire tout ce que je ressens, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé une autre personne, comme on ne peut aimer qu'une seule fois dans une vie je crois...

Tu es mon noël mon amour !

« Je t'aide ? » demande Ron me sortant de ma mélancolie.

Je lui souris à travers mes larmes.

« Allons-y, il y en a pour des heures... »

« Ça il a bien fait les choses ! » rigole-t-il en fixant la montagne de cadeaux.

« Tu essaies de ne pas déchirer les papiers je voudrais les garder » je lui demande avant de commencer. Il me lance un regard bizarre mais opine de la tête en saisissant un premier paquet.

Et nous commençons à déballer les plus étranges jouets que Ron et moi ayons jamais vus, les jouets sorciers pour moi et les moldus pour Ron. Nous les comparons mutuellement pour voir si l'intérêt de posséder un GI JOE, un Captain Power ou un Gobots Transformers (Ron a eu beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre pourquoi ces robots étaient si fabuleusement ingénieux) est plus grand que d'avoir une Citrouille mange-gnomes, un mini Balai Vibrator ou une Aile Elfique dotée de trois vœux...

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai des jouets qui m'appartiennent et j'ai joué comme un gamin avec mon meilleur ami enfin retrouvé et ce matin là il n'avait rien à m'envier...

Je crois que j'ai eu ce 15 décembre le plus beau des noëls parce que le garçon que j'aime m'a fait ce présent si précieux de me montrer que j'étais tout pour lui, moi qui pensais n'être plus rien.

Lorsque je suis retourné dans ma chambre pour me reposer (ordre du médicomage), j'ai juste pris avec moi un petit cadre d'argent représentant un visage que je brulais d'entourer de mes mains pour le couvrir de baiser.

Tes yeux rieurs me dévisagent et tu n'arrêtes pas de me sourire, je suis certain que c'est une forme de torture avancée parce que maintenant que je t'ai revu par le biais de cette photo je vais de plus en plus me languir de toi. Avant de m'endormir saoulé par tout ce bonheur je glisse ta photo sous mon oreiller, comme ça tu continueras de veiller sur moi.

Je dois à présent moi aussi te faire un cadeau digne de tout ce que je ressens pour toi...je sais déjà de quoi il sera fait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Je t'aime…

Date : 14 décembre 2000 15h09

Merci mon amour... personne ne m'avait jamais rendu heureux comme ça, Et je pense que ça n'est rien à coté ce que je vais ressentir le 24 lorsque je serais dans tes bras.

Je te fais cette promesse de ne jamais recommencer...Pardon pour tout...

J'ai tout entendu tu sais, je crois que ta voix m'a ramenée...Ta voix me manque, j'en ai un besoin viscéral...dépêches toi...

Je t'aime

Harry

J'ai fait ce rêve, qu'une nuit avant le 24 décembre tu te glisses dans mon lit et que tu dormes enlacé à moi avant de disparaître de nouveau au petit matin...j'ai fait ce rêve...

Viens...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu...


	49. Mails 90,91,92,93,94,95

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **Et voilà la suite des aventures de nos deux chéris!!! Un ENORME merci à tous pour vos réactions si chaleureuses et enflammées!! C'est un ravissement pour nous!!! Et merci également à tous les revieweurs anonymes à qui nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas répondre!

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : HRWeasley **(arobaze)** . lightning . com

Objet : Oblige-le, crétin !!!

Date : 13 décembre 2000 23h00

Comment ça il ne veut pas manger ??? Il n'a pas son mot à dire !!! Tu lui fais son petit-déjeuner (et t'as intérêt à ce qu'il soit copieux !!) et tu le forces !! On s'en fiche qu'il ne veuille pas !!! Alors soit tu t'occupes de lui correctement soit, je fais venir mes elfes, pauvre incapable !

Tu as vu comme il est maigre ?? Il faut quelqu'un qui lui prépare de solides repas, après le 24, je m'en occuperai s'il me laisse faire… mais en attendant IL DOIT MANGER !! Demande à ta mère si on doit en passer par là (j'ai entendu des choses sur elle…). Et ne t'avise pas de piquer dans son assiette, espèce de goinfre !! Mon sujet de friandises a failli y passer !

Je suis parfaitement conscient que mes bras sont bien mieux que les tiens (mes bras sont ce qu'il y a de mieux point !) mais Potter et moi avons un accord qui ne te concerne pas et il a besoin de se reposer de toute façon.

Quant à Lee… si Harry veut vraiment savoir, il me le demandera lui-même, pour le moment tout ce qui importe c'est que Lee n'existe plus alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Prend soin de lui jusqu'à Noël Weasley ou je te retrouverai et je te ferai la peau !

D.M.

PS : Maintenant que tu l'as consolé, je te conseille vivement d'éloigner tes bras de lui… sous peine de lourdes représailles que tu ne souhaites pas connaître j'en suis persuadé !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : Désolé, c'était une urgence !

Date : 14 décembre 2000 1h28

Désolé mais comme tu l'as vu en arrivant au manoir j'étais plutôt occupé, avec le décor du sapin et l'emballage des cadeaux. Il faut vraiment tout leur dire à ces elfes !

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, même pendant la guerre Blaize ! J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais si près de le perdre ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ??

Je crois qu'il a aimé mon cadeau, il m'a envoyé un mail et il m'aime…

Je voulais vraiment qu'il ait ce Noël, je me dis que finalement ce 14 décembre, ce sera notre Noël à nous… Merlin si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit (ton compagnon de jeu compris) je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne puisses jamais plus ouvrir la bouche (ni aucune autre partie de ton anatomie d'ailleurs !) et ce sera très douloureux !

Je suis certain que tu seras absolument ravi de savoir que Lee ne fait plus partie de ma vie, jamais. J'imagine ton sourire extatique. Jamais… Alors réjouis-toi c'est un grand jour n'est-ce pas ?

Merci pour ton aide, et félicitations, un de mes associés m'a appris que ta candidature avait été retenue pour la promotion, et tu ne peux féliciter que toi, Zabini, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'intervenir ! Et dis à Thomas que… non, en fait ne lui dis rien, il pourrait croire que je le tolère, quelle horreur !

Dray

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet :

Date : 14 décembre 2000 19h00

Tu n'as pas honte de me faire subir un truc pareil !!! Je te hais Potter ! Un sadique, voilà ce que tu es ! Combien de fois tu crois que j'ai rêvé de me glisser dans ton lit ?? Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas et pour plusieurs raisons. La première et la plus importante, c'est que tu dois te reposer ! Le médicomage t'a donné des ordres stricts et n'essaie pas de nier j'ai mes sources et malheureusement pour moi, elles sont fiables ! Alors tu retournes au lit (Bon sang je donnerais n'importe quoi pour répéter ces quatre petits mots en d'autres circonstances !) et tu dors ! (et tu as intérêt à manger ou j'emploierai les grands moyens…).

La seconde c'est que… honnêtement Potter, tu crois que je pourrais me contenter de te regarder dormir dans mes bras ??? C'est tout bonnement impossible, Personne n'a-t-il rien appris du trouble grandissant… ? Je ne pourrais pas empêcher mes mains de voyager sur ton corps pour l'apprendre par cœur, le grain de beauté qui t'arrachera un gémissement, le coup de langue qui te fera crier, la parcelle de peau qui te fera supplier… et ma bouche parcourant ta nuque, sentant ton soyeux duvet s'ériger sous mon souffle chaud, avide, impatient, je caresserai ton épaule de ma joue cherchant désespérément à quoi accrocher cette bouche qui glisse avec science dans le creux de mes désirs vers tes lèvres, dans ton cou… avant que tu ne te retournes dans mes bras et que je sente ton désir contre le mien perdant définitivement tout contrôle… exacerbant ce besoin que nous avons de nos corps contre l'autre, frottant désespérément ma verge qui pleure chaque jour ton absence sur sa jumelle qu'elle crève de connaître enfin, mêlant nos jambes, ouvrant nos cuisses, soudant nos corps…

Ce qui m'amène à une question difficile. J'étais près de toi quand tu étais inconscient et j'ai voulu te toucher, juste pour te faire savoir que j'étais près de toi, rien que la morale ne réprouverait (ce sera pour plus tard… lol) et la violente crispation de tes muscles m'a un peu effrayé. Est-ce que tu supporteras mon corps contre le tien ? Dans le tien ? Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si tu te sentais oppressé par moi…. Est-ce que tu imagines mon corps sur le tien, t'écrasant de ton mon poids parce que je voudrais sentir chaque parcelle de ta peau, chaque creux et vallon que ma caresse fantôme a presque effleuré. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi ou de mon corps qui te désire parce que je voudrais t'envelopper tout entier, tu es à moi, ne l'oublie pas.

Si je lis de la crainte dans tes yeux… je ne saurais pas quoi faire… pour la première fois, je ne saurai pas…

Ca m'obsède depuis que j'ai dormi à tes côtés, enfin je n'ai pas vraiment dormi, je t'ai regardé, tu es magnifique quand tu dors… pas autant que moi bien entendu mais tu me suis de près… et je me disais qu'avec tes peurs irrationnelles et même si tu éprouves quelque chose de très fort pour moi, le moment venu, tu ne pourras pas me supporter, physiquement. Ca me hante, tes traits crispés quand j'ai approché ma main pour te toucher enfin, je ne voulais que te signaler ma présence mais c'était comme si j'étais une menace, comme si tu avais peur, comme si c'était trop pour toi d'avoir quelqu'un physiquement près de toi... Alors je te demanderai une faveur (eh oui ! Les Malfoy font ça parfois ! En fait, non un Malfoy n'a besoin de personne mais Trouble oui…) si le 24 quand j'arrive tu sens que tu ne pourras pas, ne me laisse pas commencer, ni même essayer, dis-moi juste que tu ne peux pas, pour le moment. Ne me laisse pas voir tes yeux dévorés par la terreur, rongés par l'angoisse, ne me laisse pas voir tes muscles se raidir (enfin pas les bons… lol) quand j'approcherai, dis-le simplement, je ne supporterai pas de voir la crainte dans tes yeux quand ils seront braqués sur moi…

Que se passera-t-il si je t'embrasse, si je te prouve à quel point mes lèvres appellent les tiennes depuis si longtemps et que tu te sens envahi ? Que se passera-t-il si je passe mes bras autour de ton corps pour te sentir tout contre moi et que tu te sens étouffé ? Que se passera-t-il si mes mains trouvent enfin l'extase sur ta peau fraîche, savoureuse, et que tu te sens violenté ? Que se passera-t-il si mon corps recouvre le tien et que tu te sens prisonnier ?

Je préfère que tu me dises que tu ne peux pas et alors j'aurais un plan B rien que pour toi, petit veinard !

Nous passerons une merveilleuse soirée, juste toi et moi devant un bon repas de Noël préparé de mes propres… elfes (oui fallait bien une tache au tableau idyllique ! lol) et tu me montreras tous tes cadeaux (je n'ai pas eu le temps de jeter un œil sur tous mais j'ai glissé certains des miens que j'avais gardés, de quand j'étais petit…) et on ouvrira les autres qu'on aura déposé sous le sapin ensemble avant le repas (t'as intérêt à m'acheter un cadeau !!!) Ce que j'ai regretté le plus dans notre Noël du 14 c'est de ne pas avoir vu tes yeux émerveillés (du moins j'espère qu'ils l'étaient parce que je me suis donné du mal !!) devant tous les paquets et tes mains tremblantes avant de les ouvrir, j'aurais voulu m'asseoir par terre avec toi et t'enlacer, poser ma tête sur ton épaule, ton dos bien calé contre mon torse et te regarder ouvrir un à un cette montagne de cadeaux, en souriant de bonheur ou en fronçant les sourcils quand tu n'aurais pas su ce qu'était le jouet, je t'aurais montré, on aurait joué ensemble à tout ce que tu veux pendant des heures et ensuite tu aurais été épuisé alors je t'aurais porté jusqu'à notre chambre et on y aurait terminé la soirée. Tu te serais endormi et je t'aurais regardé, toute la nuit, étalé sous les draps, je t'aurais laissé prendre toute la place et t'étaler sur le lit parce que chaque centimètre que tu t'appropries c'est un centimètre plus près de moi… et au petit matin quand tu aurais ouvert un œil tu aurais été surpris parce que tu aurais pensé avoir rêvé.

J'espère que tu pourras supporter ma présence, mon corps, mes mains qui te touchent, ma bouche qui t'embrasse partout… Je tourne en rond au manoir, j'ai vraiment très envie de toi… et quand je pense qu'il nous reste encore 10 jours, je deviens dingue ! Je fais n'importe quoi pour m'occuper ! J'ai même laissé Blaize me traîner à ce stupide gala de charité ! J'aurais dû écouter ce qu'il me disait pour une fois ! Tu vois à quoi j'en suis réduit ?? Et toi tu me fais ces propositions absolument obscènes !!!

Tu as une longueur d'avance sur moi en plus, toi tu as pu entendre ma voix… moi je n'ai entendu que la voix criarde du foutu gryffindor qui te sert d'ami, tu parles d'une chance !

Dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tu as vu le sapin… Est-ce que ton cœur a bondi lorsque tu as vu les paquets ? Weasley m'a dit que tu avais pleuré, j'espère qu'il n'y avait que des larmes de joie cette fois… quel jouet as-tu préféré ? (les jouets sorciers sont sans aucun doute possible les meilleurs !) J'aurais tellement aimé découvrir ton visage à chaque paquet ! J'espère que Weasley t'as fait manger après t'avoir tripoté ou je te garantis qu'il pourra dire adieu à son éventuelle descendance (que Merlin nous épargne un tel fléau !!)

Tu me manques, j'ai presque goûté la chaleur de ton corps… et j'en veux encore !

Tu n'auras peut-être même pas le temps de m'ouvrir la porte le 24 que je l'aurais déjà explosée ! lol

Troublé par Personne : mon Quelqu'un…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : Hermioneg . weasley **(arobaze)** biblio . org

Objet : Rencontre

Date : 14 décembre 2000 0h30

Enfin on y est arrivé !!! J'ai cru qu'on ne pourrait jamais tout rassembler pour le soir ! Je me demande encore comment on a fait pour transporter tous les paquets jusqu'à son manoir même rétrécis ils pesaient une tonne et surtout les muggles ! Malfoy est vraiment dingue ! Si ce n'était pas pour Blaize (c'est le mystérieux Sexysnaky…) il pourrait aller se faire voir ! A cause de lui, je ne le vois même plus ! Il commence à me gonfler avec son histoire d'amour à rallonge et Blaize ne sait pas lui dire non ! Dès que ça concerne Draco, mon serpent perd toute sa vigueur… euh… quand je dis mon serpent je parle de Blaize…

Enfin bref, je voulais simplement te dire que ça m'avait fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir Ron et toi, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre un soir de cette semaine si vous être libres ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous ensemble, je pourrais même voir si Seamus et Neville sont libres pourquoi pas ? Une soirée entre griffons, ce serait marrant ! Je pensais qu'on pourrait inviter Harry aussi… même s'il ne veut pas venir, pour lui montrer qu'on ne l'oublie pas !

Au fait, tu as vu la nouvelle loi sur la restructuration du territoire des centaures ?? Un scandale !!! Non seulement ça va les éparpiller dans tout le pays mais en plus ils vont leur soutirer plus de la moitié de leurs terres ! J'ai rassemblé quelques membres du wizzengamot pour tenter d'invalider cette aberration, nous avons déjà deux avocats qui compulsent tous les livres de droit sorcier connus depuis la fondation de Hogwarts ! Il est hors de question que cette loi soit promulguée !

Donc voilà, je vous propose vendredi soir si ça vous convient, on se retrouvera à Hogsmead, il y a un nouveau pub qui vient d'ouvrir !

Dean

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : Snake bored…

Date : 14 décembre 2000 1h36

Puisqu'il semble que le seul en mesure de te joindre soit ce très cher (tu sens bien l'ironie j'espère !) Dray, je m'abaisse à employer sa méthode ! Je suis en manque de ton snaky alors si tu veux revoir le mien un jour, t'as intérêt à rentrer à la maison dans la demi heure !!!

J'ai sorti la crème de marron… il ne manque plus que Sexysnaky… alors bouge tes fesses ou elles dormiront sur le canapé ce soir !

Ton admirablement trop compréhensif petit ami qui a envie de s'envoyer en l'air ce soir !

PS : n'oublie pas la crème chantilly, on a tout utilisé la dernière fois…

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	50. Mails 95,96,97,98,99,100

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **je suis désolée pour le retard des RAR, je vais vous répondre promis (qui a dit _tu parles_ ???? lol)... Nos chouchous se rapprochent doucement (100ème mails cette semaine incroyable non ???), la fic évolue et vous êtes toujours là nombreux ... Merci de nous soutenir, de nous écrire, de nous encourager...

Bizzz à tous et bonne lecture...Ham

* * *

95) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggles . net

Objet : Sexy toy…(ben c'est un objet non ?)

Date : 14 décembre 2000 1h45

La crème de marron ? C'est la meilleure celle là ! Tu dois vraiment être en manque, tu sais bien que ça te donne des rougeurs et des démangeaisons mon chéri.

Je t'apporte le nutella et c'est tout... la dernière fois que nous avons utilisé de la chantilly tu m'as surnommé la gaufre pendant une semaine et pas seulement dans l'intimité, ça m'a valu quelques plaisanteries déplacées auxquelles je n'ai accordé que mon plus profond mépris, mais toi je t'avais prévenu que tu serais puni pour ça. Donc la crème blanche sera bannie de nos rapports pendant quelque temps...

Par contre j'ai acheté chez _Luxurious Food_ un petit pot de délicieuse mousse de caviar qui étalé sur certaines parties de toi (que tu n'as pas intérêt à me refuser) me fera un délicieux plat de résistance.

Tu es mon toast préféré !

Je te ramène mes fesses, mon snaky et comme cadeau je réveillerais le tien avec un petit jouet vibrant comme ceux que tu affectionnes, juste pour me faire pardonner...Tu veux toujours que je dorme sur le canapé ?

J'arrive mon chéri

Sexysnaky

Je t'aime pour être aussi patient...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

96) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : Bonne idée

Date : 14 décembre 2000 6H00

Ok pour vendredi je pense que Ron sera d'accord et je me réjouis d'une petite réunion d'anciens combattants lol...

Tu as raison nous allons inviter Harry, il est temps de lui montrer que nous pensons sans cesse à lui. J'ai reçu un hibou de Ron et les nouvelles si elles sont meilleures ne sont pas réjouissantes pour autant, Harry a l'air de s'être laisser envahir par une grave dépression. J'en ressens une grande culpabilité pourtant je ne doit pas me faire trop de soucis en ce moment c'est mauvais pour moi m'ont dit les médicomages. N'en parle pas à Ron s'il te plait.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Blaise je suis certaine qu'il ne t'oublie pas, c'est juste que Draco est son meilleur ami et qu'il doit s'inquiéter beaucoup pour lui.

Tu ne trouves pas que c'est curieux cette histoire qui est née entre les deux plus grands ennemis que les quatre maisons aient jamais comptés...je pense parfois que l'amour est une chose étrange, il peut créer les plus improbables couples...

Pour les centaures je suis d'accord avec toi c'est un scandale mais il y a des magouilles immobilières là dessous. J'ai entendu des bruits de couloir disant qu'une partie du territoire des centaures était dans la ligne de mire d'un important groupe d'investisseurs et que certain de ceux-ci avaient des entrées au ministère. Nous somme gouvernés par des malfrats qui acceptent des pots de vin et votent les lois en fonctions de ceux-ci. Ne m'oublies pas si tu as besoin d'aide, je viens seulement de finir mes études de droit mais je suis prête à en découdre avec tous les félons qui nous dirigent...Ne dis pas ça à Ron non plus...

Je file, j'ai un entretien important et j'espère que ça débouchera sur une offre d'emploi, même provisoire...

A vendredi

Hermione

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

97) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : baby-sitter

Date : 14 décembre 2000 8h09

Tu es vraiment fou amoureux vieux ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour le grand Draco Malfoy perdre tous ses moyens devant mon meilleur ami et je dois dire que c'est la plus belle revanche que la vie pouvait m'accorder...

Trêve de plaisanterie, tu es peut être un sale con Malfoy (en fait de ça je suis plus que sûr) mais ce que tu as fais pour lui est exceptionnel... et tellement miiignon...

Pour les repas j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais ce matin il était bien trop excité pour manger, à peine s'il a bu le verre de lait et encore j'ai beaucoup insisté, malgré tout je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans ce rôle, je viens juste de le retrouver, de renouer des liens d'amitié avec lui alors j'ai du mal à le bousculer.

Mais je crois que tu as raison il faut trouver quelqu'un qui soit capable d'être intraitable et ferme pour qu'il se nourrisse de nouveau normalement. J'ai appelé ma mère par le réseau de cheminée et nous avons longuement discuté pour trouver une solution. Elle m'a assuré pouvoir préparer et faire porter des repas copieux et nourrissants à Harry mais elle est dans l'incapacité de se déplacer jusqu'au square Grimmauld car elle garde les enfants de Ginny pendant qu'elle travaille. Par contre (et là je crois que tu vas être satisfait) elle a suggéré à mon frère Charly de venir au chevet de Harry et il a accepté. Charly est en vacances au Terrier pour deux mois, il se remet mal d'une rupture et avait besoin de quitter la Roumanie.

Il a l'habitude des animaux rétifs, je crois qu'il sera parfait comme garde chiourme, nourrice et confident. Avec lui Harry sera bien obligé d'avaler la nourriture de ma mère. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui, il est dragonnier, il est venu une fois ou deux à Poudlard lorsque nous y étions élève...En bref il est la solution idéale et comme tous les Weasley il adore Harry.

Alors fier de moi ?

Ne t'inquiètes donc plus... Charly prendra soin de lui jusqu'à noël...Et plus si affinité (je déconne Malfoy ...je déconne...)

RW

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

98) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

Objet : pas vrai…

Date : 14 décembre 2000 2h05

Comment ça ma mousse de caviar je peux me la mettre...

Heu non... en fait je ne préfère pas...

Tu racontes n'importe quoi, la dernière fois que j'ai barbouillé ton corps avec cette délicate substance (et non pas cette horreur...à 15 galions le pot respecte un peu la marchandise !) bref cette fameuse dernière fois tu n'as absolument pas pué le poisson pendant des jours... et c'est normal après toutes ces douches que tu as prises...après...

Moi je te trouvais très alléchant mon petit gardon, tu agaçais délicieusement mes papilles lol...

Soit, comme je suis bon prince j'oublierai ce mets délicat et je vais accéder à ton adorable demande...Laquelle ? Celle que tu gémis toujours au début des préliminaires « _S'il te plait mon Blaise la chantilly... »_

J'arrive...

Le pécheur au bord de l'eau...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

99) De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : I love you, je t'aime... ich liebe Dich, quiérote, jeg elsker deg, nakupenda, na kirinla gaguidou, ich hob dir lib, wastewalake, Би чамд хайртай...

Tu vois dans tous les peuples existent la même phrase pour dire que l'on aime...

Date : 14 décembre 2000 21h00

Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu m'offres le plus merveilleux des noëls, celui qui hantait mes rêves de gosses et tu trouves que je n'ai pas le droit de te remercier comme il se doit. Ça n'est pas juste Dray tu dois m'accorder la possibilité de te donner un cadeau spécial avant noël, juste un petit cadeau que je ne mettrai pas sous le sapin, un que tu ne trouveras qu'au creux de mes draps. Fais moi grâce de tes peurs à mon égard je sais que je ne suis pas au top mais pour toi je le serai, fais moi confiance, redonnes moi confiance comme tu l'as si bien fait tous ces mois passés...

Depuis ce dernier été... de cette dernière année... de ce dernier siècle... de ce dernier millénaire, tu es la constante de ma vie, _La Constante_... _Ma constante..._ sans qu'il y ait de variation possible. N'y vois aucune forme de chantage, c'est juste que tu es arrivé _Toi_ justement à un moment où plus rien ne me retenait dans cette tragi-comédie. Je ne parle même pas de vie ce mot est beaucoup trop ostentatoire pour désigner ma misérable existence. Ce n'est pas triste parce que la suite est belle, tu as plongé au fond de mon océan et tu m'as tiré jusqu'à toi avec courage, pourtant tu ne savais rien du poisson qui s'agitait dans ton filet...

Tu te souviens de Poudlard, de la haine que nous jouions sans répit, jour après jour, représentation après représentation, toujours plus proches dans ce qui nous semblait une joute sans fin...T'es tu-demandé ce qui nous poussait dans ces affrontements digne d'un combat de jeunes mâles voulant accéder à la domination du troupeau ? Je crois que je l'ai compris à présent que mes sentiments ont complètement changés à ton égard. Comme il nous était impossible de devenir amis (je ne t'en avais laissé aucune possibilité ...) nous avons transformé notre attirance incontrôlable en une haine viscérale qui nous obligeait à nous côtoyer, à nous affronter, à nous insulter et à nous pourrir la vie de la pire façon qui soit...Nous étions si jeunes que nous en avons conçu une aversion de tout ce que représentait l'autre, sans jamais penser que s'il venait à disparaître nous perdrions une partie de nous même.

Il était inévitable que nous nous retrouvions Dray, ce n'était pas un hasard, toi et moi ça ne l'a jamais été.

Pour la question qui te taraude il y a plusieurs réponses,

Si j'ai eu une crispation involontaire dans mon sommeil c'est peut être que mes réveils n'ont pas été toujours sereins (j'en ai marre de te raconter des petits bouts de mon enfance perturbée, tu vas finir par te lasser d'aimer Oliver Twist...lol)... En fait ce n'est pas dramatique mais lorsque j'oubliais de me lever pour préparer le petit déjeuner chez les Dursley, mon oncle ne me réveillait pas avec des caresses si tu vois ce que je veux dire...J'essayais toujours d'être debout avant le reste de la famille pour les diverses préparations matinales mais parfois mon sommeil était si lourd que je restais pelotonné sur mon matelas , alors mon oncle furieux ouvrait le placard et me tirais dehors avec brusquerie et une paire baffes en prime, j'ai depuis ce temps une sainte horreur des réveils en fanfare. Pour tout te dire j'en suis même devenu insomniaque, c'est pour cette raison que je parcourais Poudlard lorsque tous le monde dormait sous ma cape d'invisibilité et qu'à présent je surfe sur le net jusqu'au bout de la nuit...

Pourtant Dray je ne pense pas que tu m'as effrayé cette nuit là. Tu t'es mépris, c'est tout autre chose...

Je dois t'avouer qu'au fond de mon inconscience je t'ai senti, je ne savais pas que c'était toi mais je me démenais dans ma tête pour sortir des brumes qui me retenaient prisonnier, je voulais tellement ouvrir les yeux et te voir. Je te ressentais avec acuité. Ta présence m'enveloppait dans une bulle de bien être, ton souffle, ton odeur, tes mains qui n'effleuraient même pas ma peau. Et puis ta voix qui s'est mise à murmurer au creux de mon oreille, ces sons sortis de toi qui racontaient, qui rassuraient, qui calmaient, c'était si réconfortant, si apaisant aussi, je voulais te parler mais j'avais l'impression d'être au fond d'une geôle, sourd, muet et aveugle.

Je te voulais Dray et je vais te poser une question à mon tour, _as-tu soulevé la couverture pour me regarder ? Pour me survoler de tes doigts curieux ?_

Je suis certain que oui... je vais te confier un secret troublant, mon corps a répondu à ton invite, à ta découverte de ce qu'il était...j'ai ressentis un violent et puissant désir pour toi, lorsque tu as replacé la couverture chaque parcelle de ma peau se consumait, chaque cellule incendiait mon cerveau, j'ai cru mourir de cette soif inassouvie Draco, j'ai cru devenir fou parce que je ne désirais plus qu'une chose c'était le contact de tes mains sur ma chair. Je percevais dans le bas de mon ventre cette érection provocante qui m'incendiait tout entier, qui me déchirait. Je crois que j'ai eu si mal que je me suis évanoui, mon esprit s'est déconnecté du présent et pendant un long moment j'ai été absent. Ensuite je suis revenu, j'ai entendu des voix qui parlaient sans que je les comprenne, puis tu t'es allongé près de moi, ta présence et ta voix m'ont calmé.

As-tu compris Dray, mon corps te réclame... pas seulement mon esprit, j'ai une envie de toi qui me tue à petit feu et je ne pourrais certainement pas attendre jusqu'au 24.

Tout à l'heure, en rêvant de toi sous ma douche je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire ça... je me suis caressé, j'ai fermé mes yeux et mes mains sont devenus les tiennes. Elles se sont mises à courir sur mon cou, puis elles ont suivis les gouttes d'eau et sont lentement descendus jusqu'à mes tétons je les ai touché, pressé, roulé sous mes doigts, c'était la première fois que j'insistais sur ces zones là, mais quand j'ai imaginé que c'était ta main ils sont devenus très durs et sensibles, j'aurais voulu que ta langue les lèche pour savoir ce que j'aurais ressentis alors. Mes doigts ont continué leur lente descente, j'ai touché mon nombril doucement, en caressant son pourtour, en le pénétrant légèrement, c'était très excitant, j'en avais des fourmillements dans tout le ventre. Mes mains ont alors glissé vers mon pubis et j'ai touché mon érection, elle était brulante, j'avais mal de nouveau, je murmurais ton nom je crois... Mes yeux fermés m'ont laissé t'imaginer... _tu étais avec moi sous le jet puissant de l'eau chaude qui martelait nos deux corps nus, tu m'effleurais sans me toucher comme lorsque j'étais inconscient, Je tremblais d'envie , d'anticipation mais ta main ne se posait pas... tu as joué à ça jusqu'à ce que je te supplie de me délivrer de cette position inconfortable, alors tu as saisis ma verge à pleine main et tu as commencé de doux va et vient, tes doigts inquisiteurs s'ingéniaient à faire rouler la chair découvrant et recouvrant mon gland sensible, j'en voulais plus pourtant, plus de toi, plus de contact, plus de fougue. J'ai tendu mon bassin pour que tu accentues ta caresse, tu as accéléré le mouvement_... j'ai senti ma propre main accélérer le mouvement, serrer mon érection, se crisper, un spasme d'une violence inouïe m'a ravagé et j'ai crié ton nom en me répandant sur la faïence. Je me suis sentis épuisé et j'ai glissé dans la douche, assis par terre j'ai eu du mal à retrouver un souffle normal. Je n'avais jamais jouis avec une telle intensité et ce juste en fantasmant sur toi...

Tu as compris Dray ? Je ne crains nullement un contact physique avec toi, je suis agoraphobe pas autiste... je me laisserai toucher par toi, malmener, aimer, baiser... Je n'aurais aucune attaque de panique si tu me touches, c'est l'extérieur, la foule, le monde qui ne me terrorise pas toi. Mes yeux ne seront pas dévorés par la terreur en te voyant juste rempli de soulagement et d'amour...

Je t'en prie je me suis sentis si misérable après cette douche, si seul aussi, j'en crève d'attendre un contact physique qui ne vient pas ...Dis, tu ne veux pas que je meurs de frustration mon amour ?

Malgré tout je me pose des questions moi aussi, je sais que ça ne sera pas simple, tu as eu des partenaires expérimentés et multiples, tu sais exactement ce que tu recherches dans l'acte d'amour, moi je ne sais rien et je serais probablement très maladroit. Pourtant Je me fiche de ne pas savoir faire ou que ce soit douloureux, et je n'attends pas de toi que tu fasses des miracles avec un type qui n'a jamais gouté à ces plaisirs, tu devras m'initier... mais je sais intuitivement que ce sera merveilleux et que c'est ce que j'attends... parce que ce sera juste toi...

Tu es rassuré ?

Tu sais quand j'ai vu le sapin et quand j'ai lu le parchemin c'est vrai que j'ai pleuré et j'ai encore du mal à garder les yeux secs lorsque j'y pense...Tu as fais pour moi plus que n'importe qui parce que tu m'as comblé sans rien attendre en retour, c'était juste un pur acte d'amour, je crois que c'est ce qui me bouleverse le plus...

J'aurais aimé déballer tous ces cadeaux avec toi. J'aurais voulu être contre ton corps et que tu m'expliques tout, enfin surtout les jouets sorciers, il y avait plein de trucs que je ne comprenais pas...

Tu veux savoir le cadeau qui m'a fait le plus vibrer ? C'est un petit hibou en plume, tout doux et tout usé au bout des ailes, un petit hibou qui m'en a rappelé un autre plus virtuel mais tout aussi porteur de tendresse. J'ai enfouis mon nez dans ses plumes et j'ai senti une odeur qui est imprégnée en moi depuis des temps très anciens, ma tête s'est remplie d'images d'un petit garçon blond qui le serrait contre lui avec affection et qui lui confiait ses secrets, un petit garçon qui jouait avec son père, qui se faisait plaindre par sa mère, j'ai vu en lui des images de bonheur et ça m'a fait un bien fou parce qu'au delà de ton vécu douloureux tu as ces souvenirs là, et j'espère qu'un jour tu les partageras avec moi...

C'est ton hibou n'est ce pas Dray ? Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, il doit tellement représenter pour toi et tu m'en fais cadeau...j'en prendrai soin tu sais, parce qu'il vient de combler un vide que j'avais depuis fort longtemps.

Je t'embrasse tendrement...et plus ...

Réfléchis à mes propositions obscènes...ne pourrait on pas avoir un petit aperçu des caresses que la morale réprouve ??? Avant le 24...

Ton Quelqu'un...

Je supporterais très bien Ton corps dans le mien...TRES... TRES BIEN...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

100) De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : oubli…

Date : 14 décembre 2000 22h07

J'ai oublié de te dire un truc, devines qui es venu me voir cet après midi ??? Tu dois déjà le savoir...

Charly Weasley, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs années, je dois dire que je n'étais pas très détendu, c'est celui des Weasley que je connais le moins. Et comme je suis plutôt renfermé il a du faire de louables efforts de conversation.

Finalement Il est aussi gentil que le reste de sa famille. Il s'est un peu confié à moi, pour me mettre à l'aise je pense. Son copain l'a plaqué il y a presque un mois et il a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne le reverra plus. J'avais de la peine pour lui et j'ai essayé de le consoler mais ce n'est pas facile lorsque l'on n'est pas des amis intimes, et question relation sociale je suis un peu handicapé par le manque d'habitude, je pense que nous allons apprendre à nous connaître...

J'ai su par Ron que c'était toi qui avait demandé à ce que quelqu'un me surveille jusqu'à noël. Je n'étais pas très chaud avec cette idée je peux bien te l'avouer maintenant, mais puisque c'est Charly et que c'est toi qui l'as demandé alors j'accepte, merci d'être aussi attentif ...

J'ai mangé un peu du ragout de Molly ce soir je crois que ça te fera plaisir...

Je t'embrasse tendrement...

Harry


	51. Récit 101

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures :** Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews!! On ne vous dira jamais assez à quel point elles nous sont précieuses!! Merci également à tous les reviewers anonymes et les lecteurs qui nous suivent chaque semaine!

Nous allons procéder un peu différemment pour les prochains postes... nos "paquets" de mails et récits, comme on les appelle, sont de plus en plus gros donc on les a divisés en plusieurs parties... alors j'aurais le plaisir de vous retrouver également la semaine prochaine...

Un énorme merci à mon amie Hamelina pour écrire avec moi, pour être là...

Et pour vous chers lecteurs... tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, n'est-ce pas...??

* * *

Récit Dray (nuit du 14 au 15 Décembre)

Il fait noir dans la pièce, une nuit sans lune, à peine quelques étoiles disséminées ça et là dans cette teinte de bleu que je reconnais à peine, j'ai comme l'impression que la nuit a tracé pour nous cette toile unique et gracieuse qui s'étend ce soir à perte de vue, comme si elle savait que ce soir serait le soir unique, celui qui changerait tout, qui bousculerait ta vie et celle d'un trouble…

Je monte les marches une à une et j'espère bien que ce satané Weasley n'est plus là parce qu'un ou deux sorts pourraient parfaitement m'échapper dans le noir…

Je tourne doucement la poignée, l'excitation se répand dans mes veines plus sûrement que n'importe quel venin. Je veux te surprendre et bien plus encore… Harry tu m'as rendu fou avec ton dernier mail ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?!! Tu dois te reposer, tu dois dormir, tu dois… mmm… je ne savais pas que tu dormais nu….

Tu es magnifique étendu sur le ventre, le drap cache à peine tes fesses… magnifiques ! Il est blanc sur ta peau aussi blanche, couleur qui pourrait paraître banale si elle n'épousait pas à merveille ton corps, ta tête est calée confortablement contre l'oreiller et j'imagine que c'est ma poitrine qui se soulève bien trop rapidement à quelques centimètres de ta bouche…

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça… mais tu m'y as poussé aussi ! Comment veux-tu que je reste de marbre après ça, je suis un Malfoy mais je ne suis pas Merlin. J'aurais voulu attendre jusqu'au 24, parce que c'est une date importante entre nous, parce qu'elle est le catalyseur de tout mon désir depuis qu'on a convenu de cette rencontre mais je ne peux plus attendre…

Je contourne ce lit où j'ai presque touché ton corps quelques jours, quelques heures auparavant, je m'accroupis quelques instant pour te regarder. Tu es magnifique Harry !

J'enlève mes vêtements rapidement sans un bruit, j'entends ton souffle profond et régulier et je frissonne. J'ai envie de couler ma main le long de ton dos jusqu'à la naissance de tes fesses mais je ne peux pas, pas encore… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu pour toi…

Je suis nu et je frissonne mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le froid ambiant, plutôt avec ton corps détendu sous ce drap qui cache encore bien trop de toi…

Ma verge n'a jamais été si dure quelle qu'ait pu être mon partenaire, c'est toi Harry, seulement toi… je n'ai pensé qu'à toi tous ces mois seul sous la douche dans mon lit, dans mon bureau parfois… partout où tu aurais pu te glisser…

Je repousse le drap sans toucher ta peau… ma santé mentale n'y survivrait pas…

Je passe une jambe au-dessus de ton corps, tu ne bouges pas… je m'assois doucement sur tes fesses, ce contact m'électrise, si je dois mourir je veux être foudroyé maintenant, sur toi.

Mes mains tremblent, je les approche lentement comme pour ne pas t'effrayer et je souris… tu dors comme un bébé. Mes doigts se posent enfin à la naissance de tes fesses et je les pose à plat sur ta peau comme pour un massage sensuel, aux odeurs d'huiles essentielles rares et enivrantes qui excitent les sens aussi sûrement que ton corps sous moi est un puissant aphrodisiaque, je pousse un soupir de bien-être, je suis au paradis avec mes mains posées sagement sur ton corps ! Je les remonte lentement le long de ton dos appréciant le grain de peau frais, doux, mes mains glissent comme sur de la soie et je manque de jouir lorsque tu inspires brusquement. Je me penche au fur et à mesure que je remonte mes mains sur ton corps et mon torse frôle ta peau… Merlin Harry tu vas me faire mourir !

Je respire tes cheveux, ils sentent les cookies, la pâte à gâteau, la bergamote… ma bouche cherche et trouve impatiemment ton oreille, je murmure des choses que moi-même je ne comprends pas, des secrets enfouis depuis longtemps que moi-même je ne connais pas, le secret de l'univers, de l'amour qui m'a soudain été révélé de la façon la plus inattendue mais la plus délicieuse, ce secret n'est qu'un nom...

- Harry…

Je soupire plus que je ne murmure à ton oreille et tu bouges un peu sous moi puis tu grognes. Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas le réveil agréable mais ça peut changer…

- Mmh…

Ta bouche fait une moue adorable que j'ai envie de mordiller ces lèvres pleines et blanches dans la pénombre mais tu ne dois pas te réveiller, pas encore…

Mes mains parcourent librement ton corps à présent, elles remontent et coulent sensuellement sur tes bras repliés sous ton oreiller, je les agrippe doucement et les remonte jusqu'au dessus de ta tête, les caressant de haut en bas de bas en haut, ta peau est encore plus douce et encore plus blanche sous les bras alors je me penche doucement et dépose un baiser dans le creux de ton coude… je murmure quelques mots latins et une fine cordelette vient capturer tes poignets pour les attacher au montants du lit, tes poings liés l'un à l'autre au métal froid, je bouge un peu sur toi et je viens mordiller le petit morceau de chair palpitant sous la cordelette et tu gémis faiblement. Mes mains glissent encore sur tes bras pour revenir à tes fesses et d'un autre sort, je te prive temporairement de ta vue, je veux que tu me sentes avec ton corps, je veux te découvrir avec mes lèvres… je souffle légèrement le long de ta colonne vertébrale et un frisson te parcoure, je souris alors que mes lèvres touchent presque ta peau et que le mince duvet s'érige vers moi…

Enfin mes lèvres se posent en ton milieu, dans le creux de ton dos et ma langue ne peut que goûter cette saveur humide qui est la tienne, elle remonte jusqu'à tes omoplates et je ne contrôle plus mon corps qui bouge d'avant en arrière contre le tien, de petits mouvement circulaires qui n'apaisent en rien mon désir… Merlin Harry j'ai juste envie de te prendre violemment et de te faire jouir jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes la tête et que plus une parole cohérente ne puisse franchir tes lèvres.

- Dray…

Tu soupires mon nom dans ton sommeil et je te réponds en mordillant un peu ton épaule, puis tu te retournes brusquement et je manque de tomber. La vision est trop intense, ton corps nu alangui, engourdi par le sommeil, les bras bien haut au dessus de ta tête, ton visage détendu mais ton sexe dressé au sommet de ton désir… je voudrais te goûter Harry, réveiller ton esprit comme je réveille ton corps mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, nous avions un accord et tu me le fais rompre sans pitié. Cette potion que tu as prise est vraiment très efficace, tu n'ouvres pas les yeux, peut-être que tu penses rêver de ce qui arrive, peut-être que dans le rêve que tu imagines nous irons plus loin, plus haut…

Je dépose mes lèvres sur ton torse que je découvre petit à petit, je trace des sillons humides partout remontant descendant, aspirant mordillant, léchouillant, je connais ton odeur, ton goût mais rien ne m'apaise, je ne connais pas encore la fragrance de ta bouche ni ta saveur intime, je ne sais pas comment tu gémis ni si tu es bruyant, je ne sais pas comment tes traits se crispent lorsque tu atteins la jouissance si comme tes muscles se relâchent quand le plaisir se répand.

Ma langue joueuse tourbillonne autour d'un téton brun et tu gémis encore… oui… Harry… je ne me lasse pas de t'entendre… gémis encore pour moi… Ta peau est délicieuse, granuleuse comme les frissons l'envahissent, rougissante comme si elle brisait enfin l'interdit, tes cuisses s'ouvrent largement comme par réflexe et nos désirs se touchent, je hoquète bruyamment et je passe mes mains sous ton corps pour le rapprocher du mien tu te cambres délicieusement et je prie tous les dieux que je connais pour ne pas venir maintenant mais tu es si affolant, si brûlant si excitant sous moi.

- Harry… Harry… je t'aime…

Tu te tortilles sous moi comme si tu tentais de sortir d'un sommeil bien trop lourd mais c'est comme si tu n'y arrivais pas, je me demande si tu as pris une potion quelconque en plus de celle prescrite par le médicomage et tu frottes ton bassin contre moi, propulsant langoureusement tes hanches contre les miennes, es-tu à ce point cruel ? Je ne peux que te répondre comme tu murmures mon nom presqu'inconsciemment.

Je sens quelques fines gouttelettes dévaler mes tempes et mon dos humide s'agite alors que tu murmures sans cesse mon nom…

- Dray… Dray… Dray…

- C'est moi Harry… je viens… je viens… viens avec moi… viens pour moi…

Tu t'agites plus fort encore tu veux te défaire de ces liens qui t'empêchent de m'agripper désespérément alors tu cherches à m'agripper avec tes jambes mais tu ne peux pas, je te chevauche comme un prince et mon bassin s'emballe, mon sexe pleure de ne pouvoir être en toi, quelques larmes bientôt les sanglots, encore un peu Harry, je me penche sur toi et te recouvre de mon corps, tu ne fuis pas tu n'as pas peur, ton bassin bute plus fort contre le mien et la friction de nos verges devient insupportable, je voudrais voir tes yeux, observer ce que je te fais, à quel point tu me désires, ce que tu donnerais pour que je te libère, je voudrais t'aspirer tout entier en moi dans ma bouche, au creux de mes reins, te connaître de toutes les façons possibles, nos corps dansent de plus en plus vite, ils cognent et frappent pour cette délivrance que nous leur refusons, mon souffle erratique emplit la pièce, je suffoque de toi mon amour et ton souffle s'accélère dangereusement, comment peux-tu encore dormir alors que tout ton corps me hurle que tu es là bien éveillé sous moi…

Je me penche sans ralentir notre cadence infernale et mes lèvres viennent cueillir les tiennes presque violemment et nos chairs claquent l'une contre l'autre et je n'ai jamais voulu être en quelqu'un plus que je ne désire être enfoui en toi à cet instant précis. J'agrippe ton visage entre mes deux mains et le lit bouge dangereusement sous nous, le métal gifle le mur mais je ne vois que toi, je n'entends que toi, qui respire si fort de moi, qui gémis encore mon nom…

- Harry réveille-toi… regarde-moi mon amour… montre moi…

Je n'en peux plus je vais venir, et brusquement tu ouvres les yeux et nos regards s'accrochent un instant avant que je n'explose sur nos ventres trempés de sueur, nous jouissons longuement durement, j'ai l'impression que je ne m'arrêterai jamais de jouir alors que tes yeux brillent comme deux phares en pleine tempête sous mes paupières closes. Notre jouissance est un gouffre sans fin qui nous aspire et nous enseveli, Harry... est-ce que c'était aussi bon pour toi mon amour… ? Parle-moi, dis-moi, crie-le moi !

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux les tiens sont encore embués de sommeil et tes joues sont adorablement rouge, on dirait que tu ne réalises trop ce qu'il se passe, je ne suis pas certain de le savoir moi-même. Tes bras sont toujours retenus par les cordelettes et tes lèvres sont entrouvertes sur ton souffle rapide, tu souris faiblement comme si tu venais de déguster les mets les plus raffinés, repus de mes caresses. Ton ventre est maculé de nos semences et je t'offre une ultime caresse, une dernière volupté, ma langue glisse sur ton ventre et te goûte, _nous_ goûte pour la première fois, mes cuisses se resserrent autour de ton corps que j'ai du mal à quitter, il le faut pourtant. Mais mon traître de corps se serre plus fort encore contre toi, j'inspire à fond l'odeur du sexe comme pour rendre ce moment réel, j'ai soudain l'impression d'avoir rêvé tout ça… je n'ai pas su résister à ton appel à ce celui de mon corps… Je te tiens fermement dans mes bras et je te sens déposer un baiser sur mon épaule, j'en pleurerai si je n'étais pas Draco Malfoy.

Je t'offre un dernier baiser et mon sexe est à nouveau gorgé de sang lorsque je sens ta langue contre la mienne, joueuse. Je glisse une dernière fois la main sur ton corps depuis tes mains jusqu'à tes hanches et en profite pour tirer sur le nœud souple de la corde qui cède facilement, je transplane. J'ai oublié mes vêtements mais je m'en fiche, je suis au paradis, j'ai encore ton odeur sur moi et ta saveur dans ma bouche.

Harry… est-ce que tu m'as senti ?

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	52. Mails 102,103,104,105,106, 107, 108

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **Un ENORME MERCI à tous pour vos reviews et réactions à chaud (très chaud pour certains... lol) J'ai le plaisir de vous retrouver pour la seconde semaine consécutive... il faudra attendre un encore un peu pour avoir les réactions d'Harry... Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews et un petit clin d'oeil à Demy parce qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas lui répondre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : Hermioneg . weasley **(arobaze)** biblio . org

Objet : Toutes mes condoléances

Date : 14 décembre 2000 8h45

Granger,

Toutes mes condoléances pour le drame qui frappera bientôt ton mari s'il n'arrête pas de jouer au con ! Si son frère touche Harry, il est mort ! Ou devrais-je plutôt dire : ils sont morts !!

Passe une excellente journée.

D.M.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : HRWeasley **(arobaze)** . lightning . com

Objet : JE VAIS TE TUER !!!

Date : 14 décembre 2000 9h03

C'est HORS DE QUESTION !!! Tu m'entends pauvre abruti !!! Tu vas dire à ton imbécile de frère et à ses dragons de faire ses valises et de retourner à l'autre bout du continent ! Je ne veux pas le voir chez Harry et je ne veux certainement pas entendre parler de lui ! S'il touche ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, je te garantis que ce sera le meurtre le plus sanglant de l'histoire et qu'il retournera en Roumanie en plus de morceaux qu'il ne sera arrivé !! C'est jouissif pour toi hein Weasley ?? Je suis sûr que ça te fait bander de me voir comme ça et surtout de me pousser à bout !

Je te préviens Weasley, ton frère n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher de lui ou toi et lui vous y passerez !!

Je… s'il te plaît Weasley, laisse-moi Harry… s'il réalise que finalement ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai… je n'aurais pas honte de supplier pour lui s'il le faut, si c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin pour me le laisser je le ferai… mais ne me l'enlève pas…

D.M.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : Absolument pas !!

Date : 14 décembre 2000 1h55

Je ne suis absolument pas allergique à la crème de marron !!! C'est toi qui a pris cette sous-marque immonde qui m'a refilé des démangeaisons pendant une éternité (et dois-je te rappeler que tu pleurais bien plus que moi lorsque le médicomage nous a gentiment demander de faire abstinence pendant une semaine !!) !!

Et si la crème blanche est bannie… c'est dommage pour toi j'avais cru comprendre que tu aimais m'en faire profiter… abondamment… ma petite gaufre à moi… LOL tant pis si la bombe est à sec…

Et tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta mousse de caviar !! La dernière fois que tu m'as barbouillé de cette horreur j'ai pué la poiscaille pendant des jours peu importe le savon ou le nombre de douche par jour que je pouvais prendre alors je te préviens Zabini, ne m'approche plus avec tes immondices ou tu peux dire adieu à toute autre substance !! (et entre nous c'est autre chose que tes papilles que je voudrais agacer, pauvre goinfre !)

Dépêche-toi Blaize… je suis déjà prêt… (et ma patience à ses limites qui s'arrêtent pile poil à la porte de notre chambre !!)

Le passant qui pousse le pêcheur à l'eau…

PS : le jouet… c'est le jaune avec les petites ventouses… ? C'est mon préféré…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : Hermioneg . weasley **(arobaze)** biblio . org

Objet : génial !

Date : 14 décembre 2000 8h00

Super pour vendredi, je suis impatient ! J'enverrai un petit mail à Harry pour lui demander, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir !

C'est vrai que c'est bizarre ce truc entre lui et Malfoy mais d'après Blaize c'est vraiment sérieux, je trouve ça un peu dingue ! Je ne suis pas un grand fan de Malfoy mais avec tout ce que Blaize me raconte, il a l'air presque humain parfois ! (ne le répète pas à Blaize ! lol)

Je pense que les médicomages ont raison, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire et puis tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est juste arrivé, parfois on n'a aucun contrôle sur les choses, je suis peut-être un peu fataliste mais je pense que ça devait se passer comme ça sinon, Comment Harry aurait-il eu l'extrême bonheur de rencontrer Malfoy ?? (je pensais que je devais l'écrire pour m'en convaincre mais finalement ça passe toujours aussi mal ! lol)

Ne te culpabilise pas, nous ne pouvions rien faire, on n'allait pas le forcer, on l'aurait perdu pour toujours peut-être… on devrait peut-être remercier humblement Malfoy… un jour… peut-être… lol

A propose des centaures c'est incroyable que tu me parles de ça, justement, Julia, une avocate de notre équipe est parvenue aux mêmes conclusions, il y a un trafic immobilier important et surtout pas toujours légal au sein du Ministère en ce moment, on est d'ailleurs parvenu à cibler trois membres influents du wizzengamot qui traficoteraient avec les membres du Ministère mais on n'a aucune preuve recevable devant un tribunal. On a rendez-vous lundi prochain avec Kingsley pour lui dire de se méfier mais les centaures nous posent un autre problème, ils ne veulent pas utiliser leur pouvoir de divination pour nous donner le nom des coupables, tu les connais ! Ils disent que ce qui doit arriver arrivera, le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils se contenteront de prendre possession des terres si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ils seraient bien capable d'utiliser la violence et même si les centaures sont très puissants, je doute qu'ils le soient assez contre ce qui les attend s'ils n'obtempèrent pas ! Enfin, si tu veux tu es libre de te joindre à notre équipe, ce serait même un soulagement d'avoir une tête et deux mains de plus. Je te faxerai les dossiers et on pourra se voir lundi matin avant le rendez-vous avec Kingsley et je te présenterai l'équipe mais la discrétion sera de mise, il semblerait selon Julia que le vice-président du wizzengamot trempe là-dedans… enfin tu en sauras plus quand tu liras les conclusions provisoires du dossier qu'on va présenter à Kingsley.

Il faut que je te laisse Blaize est toujours de mauvaise humeur quand je ne lui apporte pas son petit déjeuné au lit la semaine… (je ne t'en dis pas plus…)

A vendredi !

Dean.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Rendez-vous

Date : 14 décembre 2000 10h30

Salut Harry,

C'est Dean Thomas ! J'espère que tu vas mieux, Blaize m'a brièvement expliqué que tu ne te sentais pas au top ces temps-ci…

J'ai peut-être une nouvelle qui te remontera le moral ! Il y a un nouveau pub qui vient d'ouvrir à Hogsmead et Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus et moi on va y faire un tour histoire de se remémorer les vieux souvenirs, on espérait que tu veuilles bien te joindre à nous. Bien sûr ce n'est pas une obligation mais ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir de te revoir ! On a rendez-vous à 19h devant le pub mais on peut passer te chercher si tu veux.

Voilà, on espère te revoir bientôt en pleine forme !

Prend soin de toi !

Dean.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : Lee

Date : 15 décembre 2000 3h30

Je suis allé voir Harry ce soir… c'était merveilleux ! J'aurais juste voulu qu'il soit réveillé mais bon, j'avais besoin de le voir ! Cet imbécile de Weasley veut le caser avec son frère ! Il lui a demandé de passer le voir ce pervers ! Et Harry est tellement naïf qu'il ne comprend rien ! Je vais le tuer Blaize ! (Weasley pas Harry !) C'est un sale petit rat ! Il ne m'enlèvera pas Harry !!!

Si son frère le touche je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas et ce ne sera pas beau à voir !

Et je voulais te demander… j'ai promis de ne plus le faire, ne le dis pas à Harry s'il te plaît mais je voulais juste savoir comment va Lee… je ne le demanderai plus, ce sera la seule fois mais je voulais juste savoir comment il va… s'il a eu la promotion qu'il espérait, s'il connaît enfin le prénom du gars avec qui il couchait depuis un mois, s'il a repeint son appartement et s'il a acheté un nouveau canapé, si il…

Il me manque, Blaize, je pensais que j'arriverai facilement à l'oublier mais j'ai toujours ce petit pincement quand je pense à lui, vous étiez mes meilleurs amis, et Merlin sait à quel point j'aime Harry et je le ferai pour lui, mais dis-moi juste ça… dis-moi seulement s'il va bien.

Et Blaize, _mon cœur_, dis à ton crétin de petit ami que je n'ai pas volé sa bombe de chantilly et que la prochaine fois qu'il utilise mon adresse mail, je le traine en justice !!!

Et n'oublie pas notre rendez-vous de vendredi !!

Dray

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : toi

Date : 15 décembre 2000 9h22

Harry… j'espère que ce mail te trouvera plus éveillé que moi cette nuit…

Tu étais magnifique Harry ! Etalé dans ce lit, tes bras relevés, ton corps offert, tes joues rouges et tes lèvres… mmm… putain Harry, tu étais carrément bandant !

Dommage que tu aies pris cette potion… Ton mail m'a rendu fou, je n'ai pas pu résister… tu es vraiment cruel avec moi ! Tu aurais dû dormir…

En parlant de te reposer, je voulais te dire de ne pas trop te fatiguer, tu sais tu n'as plus l'habitude de voir autant de monde alors je pense qu'il faudrait y aller progressivement, Blaize et un Weasley pour le moment, c'est bien assez, d'autant que je parie que Weasley vient avec sa femme, trop de visites peut facilement te fatiguer et je voudrais que tu sois en forme pour le 24… donc je pense que tu devrais t'en tenir à Blaize et à Weasley et sa femme. En plus je ne suis pas certain que le fait que Ce Weasley (quel numéro déjà ?) ait subi une déception sentimentale ait une influence bénéfique sur toi, une personne déprimée a toujours un effet négatif sur une personne qui tente de s'en sortir et même si tu as l'impression qu'il comprend peut-être ce que tu peux vivre, dis-toi que les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes et donc… ce n'est pas bien !

Et pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai soulevé le drap lorsque j'étais à tes côtés et oui je t'ai caressé mais sans te toucher et crois-moi c'était une vraie torture de ne pas pouvoir poser les mains sur ton corps mais je me suis rattrapé ce soir non ?

Et oui, c'était mon hibou, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai glissé dedans, j'ai dormi longtemps avec, en fait la dernière nuit que j'ai passé au manoir avant d'entrer à Hogwarts la première fois je l'ai serré très fort contre moi, je n'avais jamais dormi sans lui mais je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas le conserver (imagine la tête de Crabbe et Goyle !! Et Blaize se serait foutu de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !!) alors quand mon père est entré dans ma chambre pour vérifier que j'étais endormi, j'ai fermé les yeux très fort en serrant mon hibou, et il s'est penché sur moi et a murmuré doucement que cette peluche ferait une magnifique plume… et le lendemain il l'a transformé pour moi et à chaque fois que je revenais à la maison il le retransformait jusqu'à ce que je puisse le faire seul. Après Hogwarts, je l'avais glissé dans une malle et quand je cherchais quels jouets je pourrais t'envoyer je m'en suis souvenu. Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise… un pauvre substitut je te l'accorde mais bientôt tu n'en n'auras plus besoin…

Je n'ai pas à t'initier Harry si toi tu ne sais pas, crois-moi ton corps sait, je l'ai vu ce soir… comme tu me répondais même endormi, comme tu brûlais, comme tu m'incendiais (m'allumais ?? lol) de ton corps… tu n'as rien à apprendre Harry ! Oublie ces partenaires que j'ai pu avoir, il n'y a plus que toi.

Par contre, il y a juste un point sur lequel tu as bien tort, je ne sais pas ce que je recherche dans l'acte d'amour, je sais ce que je veux quand je baise, je sais ce que j'aime que l'autre me fasse mais avec toi ce sera différent, ce sera l'inconnu, tu m'apprendras tout ce que j'aime, et je m'agripperai à toi pour ne pas devenir fou ! Et tu me feras des choses que je ne pourrais même pas épeler…

Mais dis-moi Harry, dis-moi si tu m'as senti contre toi ce soir, tu as senti mes mains couler, glisser, envahir la peau blanche de ton dos, dis-moi si tu as senti ma bouche voyager sur toi et si tu as senti ma verge contre la tienne… je voulais être en toi Harry, te posséder complètement mais plus encore j'aurais voulu que tu sois conscient de tout, que tu me touches aussi, que tu me goûtes bien plus que cette mise en bouche que tu m'as offert…

J'espère qu'un jour ce sera toi qui viendra me rejoindre dans mon lit…

En attendant… pense à moi…

Trouble.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	53. Mails et récit 109,110,111,112,113,114

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : **Un petit coucou aux nouveaux lecteurs merci de venir lire notre fic, pour les anciens un gros, gros merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages que nous dévorons chaque semaine avec bonheur... Merci à MIE d'écrire aussi bien et de nous offrir un si sublime Draco...

Bizzz à tous et bonne lecture....Ham...

* * *

109) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggles . net

Objet : oubli !!

Date : 14 décembre 2000 2h08

Non pas le jaune, le jouet c'est une surprise que je te ramène, je l'ai acheté chez_ Eden of sex..._Hummmmm des heures de...jeu en prévision...

Tu te sens prêt ???

Mets toi nu sur le lit, alangui et sexy... je suis là dans moins de deux minutes...

Le pécheur et sa cane à pêche ...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

110) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Ne t'avise même pas d'y penser...

Date : 14 décembre 2000 10h04

Je viens de lire ton mail charmant Malfoy, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire ...OUBLIE CA !!!!

Tu t'approches de _Mon Ron_ avec une seule des petites idées vicieuses qui te font délirer et ta vie deviendra un enfer. Je t'assure qu'à coté de moi tu trouveras que le seigneur des ténèbres était un petit joueur. Je pourrais me lancer dans une longue liste des tortures que je t'infligerais mais je préfère nettement que tu les imagines et même comme ça dis-toi que tu seras très très en-dessous de la vérité.

Je suis une femme, je suis avocate, très douée en magie...tu imagines aisément que je pourrais te concocter une fin longue et douloureuse... qui ne m'implique en rien...

DONC si tu tiens à tes abattis tu laisse Ronald tranquille !!!

Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser cher Draco, que ce mail vaut pour preuve, qu'il sera indubitablement un témoignage à charge contre moi si je t'occis. Mais j'y ai pensé aussi et des que tu auras finit de le lire il se transformera en un message policé qui explique tout le bien que je pense de toi pour ce que tu as fait pour Harry.

Ne t'emballe pas aucun contre-sort n'est possible...

Tu sais il ne faut jamais titiller une femme enceinte, elle peut devenir redoutable.

Maintenant, plus posément, et de façon plus adulte, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'Harry se soit attaché à toi, nonobstant ta jalousie tu es un type bien.

Maintenant ôtes toi de la tête tes idées stupides, Ron ne veut pas que Charly s'intéresse à Harry comme tu le dis, il t'a probablement un peu taquiné c'est son coté joueur, tu le connais depuis tout ce temps...

J'aimerais, pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, que vous appreniez à vous supportez, honnêtement faites un effort, si vous continuez comme ça c'est Harry que vous blesserez...Cesse d'insulter Ron, j'ai l'impression que tu ne sais t'adresser à lui que de cette façon. Peut être qu'ainsi il arrêtera de t'asticoter et vous pourrez enfin avoir des rapports adultes.

Bonne journée Draco et cesse de flipper...

Hermione la lionne...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

111) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : ME TUER ?

Date : 14 décembre 2000 16h53

Arrêtes ça Malfoy, je suis mort de rire à chacun de tes mails...

On ne t'a jamais dis qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à la provoc en démarrant au quart de tour ?

Il est vrai, je l'avoue humblement, que c'est jouissif de te voir si démuni toi qui avait tant de morgue et d'arrogance autrefois.

Quand à me faire bander n'exagère tout de même pas, Il m'en faut un peu plus...et sans vouloir te vexer tu n'as pas ce pouvoir sur moi... et ça me soulage...

Charly fera ce qu'il veut, pour l'instant la seule chose que nous lui avons demandé (toi en tête, même si le choix de Charly comme garde malade ne t'a pas semblé très judicieux) c'est de vérifier que Harry mange un minimum des plats que ma mère lui concocte (tu vois tous les Wesley ne sont pas bon à trucider...) et accessoirement de lui tenir un peu compagnie, ça m'étonnerait qu'il pense à autre chose et je serais encore plus surpris que Harry voit en lui un _amant_ potentiel.

As-tu si peu confiance en toi, en lui, pour penser qu'il pourrait, à peine ses ailes déployées, s'intéresser à un autre homme ?

Soit réaliste, même si ça m'écorche de l'avouer il est amoureux de ton insupportable petite personne et je peux t'apprendre une chose que tu ne connais pas de lui, Harry est un type incroyablement fidele et loyal, je pense que s'il donne son cœur à quelqu'un, ça peut paraître ridicule mais il le donnera en totalité et pour toujours...Malheureusement cette personne c'est toi Malfoy... alors essaie le yoga pour te détendre parce qu'il aura forcément des tentations et il en sera une pour beaucoup d'hommes. Ne lui donne pas seulement ton amour, donne lui aussi ta confiance sinon vous allez débuter votre relation sur des bases bien fragiles.

Et ne me supplie pas, j'aime t'emmerder mais je ne désire certainement pas t'humilier.

De plus je veux voir Harry heureux...

Ron

Ps Tu as le bonjour de Charly le dragonnier qui n'a peur de rien...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

112) De : personne **(arobase) **wizzard . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : Rendez-vous

Date : 15 décembre 18h 30

Hello Dean,

Je te remercie pour l'invitation, pourtant je me dois de la décliner. Je ne suis pas encore suffisamment en forme pour sortir de chez moi. Peut être une autre fois... ça me fait tout drôle parce qu'après tout ce temps vous pensez encore à moi comme à un des vôtres.

Je songe souvent à vous tous...

Amusez vous bien.

Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

113) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : génial !

Date : 14 décembre 2000 12h03

Malfoy presque humain ?

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Nous aurions basculés dans une dimension parallèle sans que je m'en rende compte ? Toi, tu fréquentes beaucoup trop un serpentard de ma connaissance et ça commence à entamer ton sens commun.

Désolée d'être un peu désagréable mais Malfoy m'a envoyé un mail déplaisant ce matin, je ne me suis pas gênée pour lui répondre vertement mais je dois dire qu'il m'a vraiment exaspéré. Il est encore plus pénible quand il est amoureux, ça promet !

Pour ce qui est de le remercier je suis comme toi...Un jour peut être lol...

Je vais essayer de me libérer lundi matin, de toute façon tu peux compter sur moi pour vous aider. Je ronge mon frein en attendant un travail qui ne vient pas, je sais que je deviens invivable pour Ron, il faut absolument que je me trouve une occupation quelconque. Je dois dire que ton histoire de centaure semble tomber à pic.

J'essaierais de contacter _Servant_, je ne sais pas si tu le connais, c'est cet hybride employé par nos administrations qui se fait un devoir d'expliquer aux autres peuples tout ce que le ministère juge bon de leur imposer en matière de restriction de terres ou de droits. En réalité il est acquis à leur cause, sous couvert de travailler pour le ministre et ses sbires il défend leurs droits dans l'ombre. Nous sommes devenus amis car nous avons un but commun. Il a confiance en moi, je pense qu'il sera plus apte que nous pour expliquer aux centaures les dangers qui les menacent.

J'essaierais de t'organiser une entrevue avec lui.

De toute façon envoies moi le dossier que je puisse l'étudier. Pour le vice-président du wizzengamot ça ne m'étonne pas c'est un crétin avide de pouvoir et d'argent, il faudrait purger les couloirs du ministère si tu veux mon avis...

Je te laisse mais j'attends impatiemment ton fax

Bonne journée, vivement vendredi

Hermione

Ps Vrai ? Tu lui portes son petit déjeuner au lit pendant la semaine ? Tu accepterais de prendre Ron en stage ?

Un tout petit stage ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

114) Récit Harry (nuit du 14 au 15)

Lorsque je me suis couché j'espérais une visite, j'espérais _La Visite_.

J'ai pourtant pris sagement ma potion en garçon obéissant et raisonnable... J'ai toujours fait preuve de beaucoup trop de raison. Au moment d'enfiler le pyjama préservant ma chasteté j'ai hésité... puis pour finir je l'ai balancé par-dessus les moulins et je me suis vautré dans la douceur de mes draps, entièrement nu. J'avais congédié ma pudeur par la même occasion...

Je me sentais délicieusement offert au premier venu.

Je n'en désirais qu'un pourtant.

Mais la potion (fichue potion) m'a plongé dans des limbes léthargiques avant même que je ne puisse dire ouf.

Alors j'ai rêvé, mes nuits de profond sommeil ne sont en réalité que des nuits blanches. Mon imagination en ébullition ne cesse de construire d'invraisemblables scénarii dans lesquels toi et moi réinventons l'amour de mille façons différentes. C'est toujours torrides, plein de sexe et de fureur... rien qu'en y pensant je rougis à la vision des fantasmes maculant mes nuits.

Bref cette nuit comme les autres je te dessine sur mon écran noir.

Tu es là, nu, pâle, diaphane. Ta silhouette juste découpée par la douce clarté de la lune qui pointe par delà la fente des rideaux fermés. Je crois sentir une présence indistincte, je crois mourir dans mon sommeil d'un trop plein de désir. L'imagination est une chose curieuse qui vous offre dans vos songes l'exact assouvissement de la brulante envie qui vous comprime le jour.

Un léger déplacement d'air frais balaie mon dos et mes fesses, léger mais je le distingue bien plus précisément que s'il était blizzard. Tous les poils de mon corps se hérissent, un doux contact me frôle légèrement, je rêve que quelqu'un m'enjambe, s'assoie sur moi, alors que je suis couché sur le ventre serrant avec possessivité mon oreiller de plumes.

Des mains coulent le long de mon corps, des doigts curieux caressent, effleurent, cajolent, glissent, éraflent...de la naissance de mes fesses à mes épaules, je perçois chaque infime geste, chaque microscopique frôlement. Puis une douce chaleur qui se plaque contre mon dos, la couverture qui me recouvre chuchote à mon oreille en mordillant son lobe...Une sensation brulante au creux de mon coude me coupe la respiration...Mes bras se positionnent au-dessus de ma tête sans que je le désire, un tiraillement, une sensation de morsure qui me fait tressaillir.

Merlin que ce rêve est troublant, si troublant.

J'étouffe et gémis, je me crois aveugle derrière mes paupières closes par le sommeil, plus rien ne filtre, aucun flash fugace de lumière. Je suis prisonnier d'une bulle opaque, la vue m'est retirée mais mes sens se décuplent pour palier ce manque. Il n'y a nulle peur en moi pourtant, juste un indécent désir qui commence à me faire souffrir parce que placé comme je suis il s'écrase douloureusement sur le matelas.

Des frissons me parcourent alors qu'un souffle aphrodisiaque agace vicieusement ma chair, qu'une langue humide prend possession de mon épine dorsale en raclant doucement la sueur qui perle de mon corps embrasé... je murmure ton nom...

« Dray... »

...je voudrais tant être éveillé.

La douleur de mon érection me fait sursauter, je me retourne avec brusquerie pour l'apaiser...le soulagement est immédiat, la souffrance différente...

Mon rêve pulse à présent dans ma verge, mon cœur bat dans mon sexe, la chair brule, palpite, se déchire. J'ai l'impression que mon corps va exploser en emportant mon bas ventre qui se tend en avant animé d'une vie propre, je ne désire plus qu'un relâchement, une délivrance, mourir enfin...

Je te rêve, te devine, te perçois, te respire de plus en plus précisément, je m'offre à ta bouche incertaine, à tes lèvres mouvantes qui dans ce songe me parcourent la peau.

ARGHH...Les dents fantômes mordillent durement les excroissances sensibles sur mon torse, elles m'électrisent, me rendent fou et je crois que mon érection vibrant au même rythme que cette bouche qui m'agace, va se répandre encore une fois, par la seule grâce de mon imagination fertile.

Je voudrais jouir maintenant, retrouver une sérénité que mon corps ne conçoit plus, un calme apparent avant que la tempête ne se déchaine.

Je voudrais...vas tu me pénétrer ? Je suinte de désir, le sens tu ?

Au-delà des kilomètres qui nous séparent, rêves-tu de moi en ce moment ? As-tu l'illusion que tu glisses tes mains sous mes fesses, que tu les accroches, les pétris, les câlines...

Jouons alors par illusions interposées...

Je te lance un défi...

Je m'offre à toi...

Me prendras-tu ?

Mon mirage contre ta chimère.

Mon corps s'offre dépouillé de toute décence. J'écarte les jambes comme je n'oserais jamais le faire si j'étais éveillé.

Prends-moi ! Dans ce monde irréel je suis le plus effronté des deux alors profites en !

Ma vertu contre ton audace.

Ma débauche contre ta pureté.

Vas y Draco, fais de moi ton jouet, je te rejoins, je sais que cette nuit ton souffle n'est là que pour moi, que ton obscurité me dévore, gourmande et pressée. Goute-moi, découpe moi, arrache par lambeau cette enveloppe qui me fait tant souffrir, fais moi saigner de jouissance, tires de moi jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sève. Je deviens fou, te subis dans chaque cellule de mon être. Tu exhales le parfum du démon, ta langue, tes mains, ta chair tout est contact délicieux, tout est frôlement funeste...Je brule sur ton bucher ardent, bientôt je ne serai plus que cendre...

Je veux...Juste te tenir contre moi...Mes mains, mes bras pour t'enlacer.

Que mon imagination cesse enfin ce tourment, que la réalité reprenne le pas sur ces spéculations oniriques...

Que mes yeux te voient enfin.

Mes yeux brusquement ouverts croisent les tiens tempétueux mais si réels, ton regard fou se macule de l'ultime jouissance...Je me tends dans un râle libérateur et j'explose en même temps que toi. Nous nous répandons dans un intense moment d'abandon.

_Je jouis pour la première fois ..._

Tu étais là ? Tout ce temps ? À quel moment le rêve s'est-il transformé ? Est-ce par ma seule volonté ?

Tu étais là !

Tu serres tes jambes autours de moi, tu m'entraves avec lourdeur et tu fais ce geste merveilleux qui va bruler mes joues de gêne. Ton visage glisse vers le bas de mon ventre et tu lèches lentement les spermes mêlés qui me recouvrent.

J'embrasse doucement ton épaule avant que ta bouche ne se pose enfin sur la mienne.

_J'embrasse pour la première fois._

Tu es parti.

Si vite...

Le rêve est obsolète, la vérité bien plus belle.

_J'aime pour la première fois..._


	54. Mails 115,116,117,118,119

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... (de plus en plus explicites lol …)**

**Note des auteures : **Voici la suite de mon paquet, comme vous l'avez compris nous postons à présent chacune pendant deux semaines parce que nos paquets et récits deviennent plus importants…pardonnez- moi pour les jeux de mots vaseux de Blaise….

La semaine prochaine retour de Dray…

Bizzz à toutes et tous, merci pour vos messages géniaux et bonne lecture....Ham...

* * *

115) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : The . trouble** (arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : ?

Date : 15 décembre 2000 8h43

Penses-tu vraiment que Harry soit si naïf ?

Cesse un peu ces ridicules querelles avec Weasley, Il te fait chier juste pour le plaisir de te voir exploser et toi tu plonges tête baissée.

Vous n'avez plus quinze ans, je ne te dis pas de devenir ami avec lui mais essaie au moins de retrouver ton flegme légendaire. Tu as transféré sur Ronald tout le fiel que tu réservais auparavant à Harry.

Si je peux me permettre mon chéri, fais une bonne fois pour toute l'amour avec le gars qui a survécu-combattu-vaincu je suis sûr que ça fera redescendre ta tension (et même autre chose lol).

Tu me sembles bouillonner comme un ado saturé d'hormones... Prends-le sauvagement ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux, je retrouverais mon meilleur ami et Harry aura peut être enfin envie de sortir de sa coquille... Fais lui voir le septième ciel, déploie-lui tout ton savoir faire, si mes souvenirs sont bons tu es plutôt doué pour ça non ? (Heu... pas d'allusion à cette partie de notre relation dans un prochain mail, Dean lit très souvent au dessus de mon épaule...)

Pour Lee je ne sais pas grand-chose, je ne t'apprendrais rien en te disant que nous ne sommes pas très proche. D'après Dubois il a l'air d'aller bien et effectivement il a été promû à la tête du service des sports magiques. Il en est le directeur général à présent. Tu n'es certainement pas étranger à cela ?

Si tu veux des précisions je te joins l'adresse mail de Dubois, il te donnera des nouvelles, ils sont amis depuis longtemps (SoundBarrier ( arobase ) LivingSpace . com )

Quand à mon _amour _de petit ami tu dois l'excuser, il aime tellement la chantilly qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas toujours qu'il a vidé lui-même la bombe. Bombe qui est, il est vrai, une composante incontournable de notre vie sex...de couple. Dean est paniqué (...en fait si il l'est, et plutôt deux fois qu'une...lol dsl pas pu m'empêcher) des qu'il croit l'accessoire disparu. Pour ça qu'il t'a accusé à tord lors de ta dernière visite. Depuis je lui en ai acheté tout un stock pour le tranquilliser.

À vendredi _Mon cœur_

Blaise

Ps Quand tu vas le voir ne te contente pas de le regarder lol...essaie la chantilly, étalée à même la peau l'arôme en devient incomparable...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

116) De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Cruel moi ?...

Date : 15 décembre 2000 10h09

Sentirais-je une vague désapprobation dans le fait que Charly vienne me tenir compagnie ?

Tu mets tellement d'insistance pour me dire que Blaise et _UN _Weasley c'est suffisant que je me pose des questions. Tu n'es pas jaloux de Charly tout de même ? Tu sais c'est presque un frère pour moi comme tous les enfants Weasley, enfin à part Ginny pendant un temps mais j'étais si jeune...

Tu vois tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, il se confie à moi, me parle de _Iancu_ son amour perdu pendant des heures et j'essaie de me montrer amical, qu'il sente que je suis là pour l'écouter. Pour une fois que je sers à quelque chose. Charly me fait de la peine, il a l'air si perdu. Ce doit être épouvantable de se faire abandonner par celui que l'on aime. J'essaie de lui changer les idées pour qu'il l'oublie un peu...

Maintenant passons aux événements qui occupent nos nuits....

TU A OSE FAIRE CA !

Je ne sais pas si je dois en être heureux ou m'en offusquer.

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas secoué ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été plus loin? Putain tu es un monstre...

Tout ce temps où tu es resté sur mon lit, à califourchon sur moi j'ai cru que je rêvais, j'ai senti tes caresses, tes baisers, tes coups de langue indécents...et moi je bandais en espérant que dans ce songe brulant tu allais me faire tien. J'espérais ressentir enfin la merveilleuse douleur...

Et puis j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai jouis rien qu'en te voyant. Merde Dray tu sais comment je me sentais lorsque tu as transplané ? Je me sentais merveilleusement heureux et horriblement frustré à la fois, j'avais envie de tellement plus, j'avais besoin de toi à l'intérieur de moi...Comment peux-tu toi être aussi cruel ?

Comment peux-tu m'abandonner dans cet état ?

J'ai ramassé ta chemise et je l'ai enfilé pour que ton odeur m'enveloppe. Apres un long moment passé à me calmer j'ai dormi paisiblement pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Au réveil je sentais encore tes lèvres sur les miennes.

J'ai droit à un autre câlin ce soir ?

Cette fois je ne m'abrutirais pas avec la potion, j'ai ta chemise de soie qui enlace ma nudité. La fugitive impression que tu me tiens dans tes bras.

Je voudrais être celui qui te rejoins dans ton lit, je voudrais m'empaler sur toi parce que je sais je ne désire rien plus que cela.

Cette nuit je t'attendrais encore...

Ton quelqu'un à toi...

Ps:_ ...Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange __et__ pénétrant  
D'un homme inconnu, __et__ que__ j'aime__, __et__ qui m'__aime__  
__Et __qui n'est, chaque fois, __ni__ tout à fait le même  
__Ni__ tout à fait un autre, et m'__aime __et__ me comprend. _

_Car il me comprend, et __mon__ cœur, transparent  
Pour __lui seul, __cesse d'être un problème...*  
_

Le poème n'est pas de moi mais d'un français, je l'ai juste un peu adapté.

Ce que j'ai ressenti cette nuit c'est qu'enfin mon inconnu rêvé se dévoilait...

Je ne pense qu'à toi !

*(NDA pardon Verlaine)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

117) De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : Lee

Date : 15 décembre 15h03

Salut Blaise,

Je t'envoie ce mail pour te demander une précision sur Lee.

Pourquoi a-t-il disparu du jour au lendemain ?

Il est resté à mon chevet pendant quelques heures après ...enfin bref, j'aurais aimé le remercier parce que finalement je lui suis gré de m'avoir sorti de là.

Merci d'avance de me répondre

Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

118) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

Objet :

Date : 15 décembre 20h07

Harry,

Honnêtement j'ai hésité à te répondre, je ne savais pas si j'avais de droit de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé entre Dray et Lee. Mais je crois qu'il est préférable que tu le saches vu le chemin que prend votre relation.

Voilà, Dray l'a ni plus moins congédié parce qu'il te savait en souffrance par rapport à ce qu'ils ont partagés tous les deux. Apres ta tentative de suicide Draco était comme déconnecté, il a fait le ménage dans sa vie parce que, comme il me l'a dit lui-même, pour toi il fera tous les sacrifices.

J'espère que tu apprécie sa loyauté et son amour, même pour moi il ne l'aurait jamais fait...Lee était un ami cher et il avait une grande place dans son existence.

C'est la première fois que Dray est réellement amoureux, c'est un choc pour moi de le voir si dépendant de toi.

Voilà j'espère que ça t'aidera à comprendre. Evite de dire à Draco ce que je viens de te confier, il serait furieux contre moi.

Blaise

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

119) De : personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A : Jordanlee **( arobase ) **amazing . com

Objet : …

Le : 16 décembre 2000 0h 08

Salut Lee

Même si, une fois réveillé, je t'ai maudit de ne pas m'avoir laissé dans mon placard je ne peux à présent que te remercier pour tes soins et ta présence à mes cotés.

Je prends conscience de l'imbécillité de mon acte. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, encore moins m'en excuser... Je sais juste que j'avais mal, il est probable que j'ai vécu trop de temps isolé. Mes relations sociales se réduisant à la sorcière âgée qui fait mes courses et un peu de ménage pour moi deux fois par semaine.

Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec les gens, je suis trop impulsif et je dois encore m'excuser pour ce mail stupide que je t'ai envoyé il y a quelques jours.

J'aimerais vraiment te voir, si je pouvais sortir je serais venu moi-même au-devant de toi, mais une phobie stupide m'empêche de faire un pas hors de ma maison.

Accepte s'il te plait de venir partager un thé cet après midi, j'aimerais te demander pardon de vive voix. En outre tu verras Charly Weasley, il me tient compagnie pour quelques jours et je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de voir une autre tête que la mienne lol...

Tu n'es pas allé faire un stage en Roumanie dans sa réserve de dragons lorsque tu étais en dernière année d'étude ?

Je te souhaite une bonne nuit en espérant une réponse positive de ta part.

Harry


	55. mails 120128

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures :** Merci pour vos reviews si gentilles, nous sommes ravies de vous retrouver semaine après semaine et j'espère que vous avez autant de plaisir à nous lire que nous en avons à écrire cette fic.

Merci à Hamelina pour tout...

* * *

De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : ?

Date: 14 décembre 2000 2h13

Arrête de raconter ta vie et transplane!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . org

A : Hermioneg . weasley **(arobaze)** biblio . org

Date : 15 décembre 2000 8h00

Objet : Rentre tes griffes !!

C'est bon Granger ! Je savais que t'avais des instincts psychopathes refoulés ! Tu as peut-être dupé ton monde mais toi et moi savons bien de quoi tu es capable !

Je ne lui ferais rien à ton Weasley (et par pitié dis-moi que vous ne vous êtes pas reproduits !!!) ! Je veux simplement qu'il laisse Harry ! Je ne suis pas stupide Granger, ton mari préférerait de loin le voir avec son frère qu'avec moi ! Et si je dois le perdre par sa faute, je serais impitoyable, considère ça comme un avertissement ou une menace si tu veux, vous n'êtes rien pour moi, et tu ne m'impressionnes certainement pas, je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry et c'est moi !

Ceci dit, je te le concède : si Weasley et moi ne faisons pas d'effort, nous risquons de blesser Harry.

Bonne journée Granger.

D.M.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . org

A : HRWeasley **(arobaze)** . lightning . com

Objet : (aucun)

Date : 15 décembre 2000 8h17

Ravi de voir que tes passe-temps ont évolué avec le temps Weasley, m'humilier t'aurait transporté en d'autres temps…

Et pour ta gouverne et bien que cela ne te regarde en rien, j'ai toute confiance en Harry mais pas en ces rodeurs assoiffés de sexe qui lui tourneront autour (ton frère compris !) Je ne suis pas idiot au point de penser qu'il passera sa vie avec moi une fois guéri – je laisse ça aux pathétiques gryffindors qui croient encore aux contes de fée – mais avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il y a d'autres poissons dans la mare je veux me saouler de lui, profiter au maximum des instants que je lui vole, au moins je l'aurais eu un peu avant qu'il ne parte.

Alors j'aimerais autant que ton frère garde ses distances…

Nous avons le même objectif Weasley alors ne rend pas les choses trop compliquées. Ton frère peut rester mais je veux qu'il soit accompagné. Quand Harry l'aura décidé, je m'en irai et tu n'auras plus à me supporter ! Heureux ? En attendant, il est à moi !!!

D.M.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . com

Date : 15 décembre 2000 20h15

Objet : re : rendez-vous

Pas de problème Harry, mais si tu changes d'avis, nous serons ravis de venir te chercher ! On pense souvent à toi tu sais, tu as toujours été un des nôtres quoique tu penses ! Tu crois qu'on aurait oublié toutes les soirées de folie dans le dortoir et les matchs de quidditch que tu nous faisais gagner ?!!

Ecoute si tu ne te sens pas au top, peut-être qu'un de ces jours, si tu es d'accord, on pourrait prendre un verre chez toi, ce sera plus calme qu'au pub et tu auras l'immense plaisir de notre compagnie (Merlin ! On dirait Blaize !!! Achève-moi ! lol Euh… ne lui dis pas ou il va me priver de… ouais enfin ne lui dis pas, je compte sur toi…), et puis tu sais pour la dernière fois, c'est oublié, ok ? On a tous nos moments de révoltes… tu avais le droit comme n'importe qui d'autre !

Bonne soirée à toi Harry ! J'espère que tu changeras d'avis !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : Hermioneg . weasley **(arobaze)** biblio . org

Date : 16 décembre 2000 7h32

Objet : Rendez-vous

Ouais, le slytherin en question commence à griller mes neurones !!

Et pour Malfoy, disons que c'est sans commentaire… c'est vraiment un sale petit c... mais Blaize me dit de voir à travers ça… je ne suis pas convaincu mais après ce qu'il a fait pour Harry peut-être qu'il mérite notre… clémence ? Ok, assez parler de Malfoy ça me file des boutons ! lol

Il faut absolument que tu m'obtiennes un rendez-vous avec Servant, c'est extrêmement important que les centaures sachent à quoi s'attendre ! Nous avons tenté de rencontrer Bane la semaine dernière, j'avais emmené Hagrid pour plus de sureté mais on s'est fait jeté comme des malpropres !

Cependant, Julia et ses méthodes d'enquêtes particulières nous ont permis de dénicher des traces de ces pots de vins perçus par les membres corrompus du wizzengamot et tu ne devineras jamais ce que nous avons découvert ! Les goblins seraient impliqués dans ce trafic financier, cette affaire prend des proportions qui m'inquiètent un peu. Julia pense que certains goblins perçoivent un pourcentage sur les pots de vin versés par les membres du ministère au wizzengamot ! Si les goblins y sont mêlés j'ai bien peur que ça n'accélère les choses entre les autorisations que délivrent les ministres et les plans des promoteurs immobiliers ! De ce fait, les maigres preuves qu'a récoltées Julia ne suffiront pas à démanteler tout le réseau, au pire nous en ferons tomber un ou deux mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Même si nous faisons tomber le vice président du wizzengamot avec le nombre de personnalités influentes qui trempent dans ces magouilles et ces maudits centaures qui ne veulent pas entendre raison, ils seront chassés de leurs terres de toutes les façons ! J'avoue que je suis un peu dans le flou, je ne m'attendais pas à faire face à une telle organisation de malfrats, j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons pas assez armés contre tout ça ! J'espère que Kingsley aura une idée brillante à nous proposer… sans cela, nous resterons impuissants devant ce trafic d'envergure !

Est-ce que tu as reçu le dossier hier soir ? Je te faxerai les relevés de comptes que Julia a pu se procurer dans la soirée, elle a encore besoin de les étudier.

J'espère que tu pourras te libérer lundi, il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Et j'avoue qu'on aurait bien besoin d'aide !

Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton éventuel futur emploi, le travail que nous faisons est rémunéré en partie par le Ministère (cherche l'erreur…) et une corporation privée qui nous emploie au nom des centaures (bien sûr ils ne sont pas au courant… mais Blaize sait des choses qu'il refuse de me dire et crois-moi j'ai essayé _absolument_ _toutes_ les méthodes qui marchent sur lui… ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : son _cher_ _Draco_ fait sûrement partie de cette corporation…) et je dois dire que c'est plutôt bien payé… On en discutera lundi si tu peux te libérer, sinon passe à mon bureau et on discutera des termes de ton contrat…

Et pendant que j'y suis : toutes mes félicitations pour le bébé !! Tu sais déjà ce que ce sera ? Je t'avoue qu'il me tarde de voir Ron en papounet… *mort de rire* Il faudra te ménager quand même, sinon Ron va me tuer !

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai une idée folle… que j'aimerai beaucoup voir prendre corps (au sens littéral… lol) Je crois que je suis irrémédiablement accroc de ce vilain slytherin et j'aimerais l'être de façon plus officielle… mais je ne l'ai encore dit à personne (pas même au sujet concerné !) alors je compte sur toi pour garder le silence… J'avoue que Blaize Zabini-Thomas, ça sonne plutôt bien non… ?

Enfin ce n'est qu'un rêve de gryffindor, il me rirait probablement au nez s'il savait de toute façon ! lol

Mes salutations à ton mari !

Oh et au fait, Harry a malheureusement décliné mon invitation mais je lui ai dit que si un jour il voulait on pourrait repasser chez lui pour boire un verre ensemble au lieu de sortir.

Bonne soirée ! A vendredi et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de plus d'information sur le dossier.

Dean.

PS : Le petit déjeuné de Blaize n'est pas celui que tu crois… je doute que Ron apprécie une telle… décharge de protéines… lol

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . org

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet :

Date : 15 décembre 2000 14h00

Mais oui, il l'est !!! Il ne voit pas ce que cherche à obtenir ce petit sournois de Weasley !! Moi aussi je l'ai joué l'acte 2 de la rupture et je sais parfaitement comment il se termine !! Ca m'a ouvert beaucoup de draps, crois-moi ! Mais Harry lui il ne pense jamais à mal, il est tellement innocent parfois ! (enfin il y a des fois où il se rattrape quand même… et plutôt bien je dois dire…)

Je sais bien que Weasley en rajoute pour m'exaspérer mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher c'est viscéral ! Et puis, je ne suis pas stupide Blaize, je sais bien ce qu'il va se passer, personne ne m'en parle mais vous n'en avez pas besoin, je sais que lorsqu'il sera guéri, lorsqu'il pourra sortir, il verra d'autres hommes et il comprendra qu'il trouvera beaucoup mieux, quelqu'un qui le traitera comme il le mérite, pas avec un sale caractère comme le mien, ni cette arrogance défiant toute concurrence. Il s'attache à moi parce qu'il n'y a que moi pour le moment mais il réalisera vite !

Tu veux que je te dise, ce n'est pas grave je me suis déjà résigné et je sais parfaitement que tous pensent qu'il est trop bien pour moi, après tout il a le droit d'être heureux aussi, je veux juste en profiter tant que je peux et peut-être que ce Weasley numéro 2 est parfait pour lui mais pas tout de suite… j'en veux encore un peu… Tu veux savoir le plus drôle ? C'est Weasley qui m'a fait réaliser ça en demandant à son frère de jeter un œil sur Harry. Un frère parfait dans une famille parfaite, c'est ce dont il a toujours rêvé, pas de vivre avec un égocentrique caractériel et ses deux deatheater de parents ! Le choix est vite fait hein ? Mais pour le moment, il est à moi et il m'aime alors je voudrais en profiter un peu sans avoir à me battre… j'en ai le droit non, juste pour cette fois…

Je ne le retiendrai pas tu sais, s'il veut partir, je le laisserai mais c'est encore trop tôt. Je viens à peine de découvrir la couleur de ses joues lorsqu'il est excité, la blancheur de sa peau dans ses draps foncés, la couleur de ses yeux quand il jouit, l'irrégularité de son souffle quand je le touche, il est magnifique Blaize, il se donne complètement j'avais l'impression d'être le seul être existant pour lui, il ne voyait que moi ! Et même si on n'a pas fait l'amour c'était aussi intense !

Et tu veux bien arrêter de parler de ma vie sexuelle !!! Est-ce que je te demande moi ce que tu fais avec Thomas ??!!! ET NON !!! SURTOUT NE REPOND PAS !! (et je ne veux plus jamais jamais jamais jamais - JAMAIS tu m'entends ??? - entendre le mot chantilly et le nom de ton petit ami dans la même phrase !!! (tout autre allusion sexuelle sur toi et lui d'ailleurs !!! Beurk ! Tu m'as filé des cauchemars pour des années, je vais devoir reprendre rendez-vous avec mon psychomage… et dire que j'étais presque guéri !!)

Et puis je ne peux pas lui sauter dessus, il n'est pas… enfin… il n'a jamais connu personne, je voudrais que ce soit spécial ! Tu n'es qu'un sauvage !

Pour Lee, je ne peux pas contacter Wood, si jamais Harry l'apprenait il m'en voudrait et puis je lui ai promis, je n'aurais même pas dû te demander ça, c'était vraiment idiot ! Je suis content qu'il ait pu avoir cette promotion, j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas fêté tout seul, il a toujours besoin d'un temps pour digérer la nouvelle, pendant trois jours il n'y croira pas et puis ensuite il va exploser, il fait toujours ça… Pour la fin de la guerre il lui a fallu une semaine et quand il a eu enfin réalisé on a fêté ça pendant des semaines, il ne s'arrêtait plus, même moi je n'arrivais plus à suivre !

Pour sa promotion, je n'ai pas appuyé sa candidature, je lui ai proposé mais tu sais bien comment il est il a refusé alors je lui ai fait travaillé cet entretien, j'ai été ignoble et il m'a dit que si il avait survécu à ça il aurait forcément cette promotion ! Il est beaucoup trop sûr de lui parfois !

Ils sont amis avec Wood mais ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus en fait, j'espère qu'il l'a rappelé quand…

Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une réunion importante avec mes associés dans une demi-heure.

A vendredi

Dray.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . org

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . com

Objet : arrête… tu me rends dingue !!!

Date : 16 décembre 2000 11h34

Tu es vraiment le diable Potter ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !! Ma capacité de résistance s'amenuise de jour en jour cependant nous avons un rendez-vous tous les deux, le 24, tu te souviens ? D'accord, je l'admets : j'ai perdu le contrôle une fois mais c'est de ta faute ! Tu passes ton temps à m'allumer, et même si c'est incroyable, je ne suis qu'un homme et si tu continues, je ne réponds plus de rien ! (et ne réponds pas que tu ne cherches que ça, c'est complètement déloyal !! Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec mes nerfs et ma… comme ça !)

Et tu sais bien que je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin, parce que premièrement tu étais à moitié endormi (d'ailleurs cette potion est vraiment très efficace… malheureusement pour toi… lol tu vois je peux être cruel aussi…) et lorsque je te ferai l'amour, je veux que tu sentes tout de moi, mes mains qui se meuvent sur ton corps comme un chemin qu'aurait tracé les dieux jusqu'au Plaisir, des mains qui apprennent par cœur ce que tu aimes pour t'amener toujours plus haut,, je veux que tu sentes mon corps glisser sur le tien comme un Serpent froid échauffé par la braise rougissante de ta chair, mon souffle aspiré par ta peau ruisselante de désir inassouvi, et lorsque j'écarterai tes cuisses je veux que tu t'accroches à moi et que tu me regardes avec les mêmes yeux brillants que tu avais hier soir, ceux qui m'ont fait jouir, me soumettre à toi alors que je pensais te dominer mais qu'il n'en était rien, je te préparerai à m'accueillir et c'est moi qui chercherai à enlacer tes doigts quand j'entrerai en toi parce que ce sera trop fort, trop bon ! Tu m'en aurais voulu si je t'avais pris comme j'en crevais d'envie, parce que tu ne te serais souvenu de rien et puis… j'avais trop envie, trop fort, je t'aurais peut-être fait mal et je ne me le serais pas pardonné même si tu sembles avoir des tendances bien affirmées parfois… lol Tu as eu droit à un petit avant goût… un putain d'avant goût ! Comment tu peux être aussi sexy même en dormant ?? Je n'ai eu d'autre choix de retour chez moi que d'assouvir mon désir renaissant… plusieurs fois alors que j'avais encore ta saveur délirante dans ma bouche.

Ceci dit, il faudra patienter encore… mais tu sais ce qu'on dit plus c'est long, plus c'est bon alors imagine comme ça a été long pour nous…

J'ai eu tellement de mal à te quitter, j'aurais voulu voir ton sourire ce matin en me réveillant, le même que tu m'as lancé après qu'on ait joui, ensemble… ce sourire repu, satisfait, heureux ? A moitié endormi, j'ai vu des choses dans ton regard, des choses qui m'ont fait réfléchir… et la sensation grisante de ton corps abandonné sous moi, confiant, détendu (enfin tendu c'était bien aussi… mieux même… lol)

Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis certainement pas jaloux de ce Weasley !! Il n'a absolument rien de comparable à moi ! Peu importe le nombre de dragons qu'il a matés, je serai toujours meilleur ! Et puis, il faut te ménager aussi, avoir de la visite c'est bien mais quelqu'un constamment à côté c'est fatigant ! Et les Weasley sont beaucoup trop bruyants ! Je suis persuadé que c'est médicomagement prouvé !

Au fait, tu as ma chemise ? Tu peux la garder mais fais attention il faut la laver à la main, avec un savon doux et pas trop agressif sinon tu abimeras le tissu… et c'est mieux si tu la fais sécher à l'air, je préfère quand elle sent le frais… tu demanderas à Weasley d'aller faire un tour dehors pour l'accrocher… avec un peu de chance, la porte claquera derrière lui et il ne pourra plus rentrer ! Les voies de Merlin sont impénétrables parfois (et les miennes aussi alors qu'il garde ses distances le dragonnier ! Parce que tu es ma voie à moi, privée et donc… impénétrable… lol ok, elle était facile celle-là… je me marre tout seul…)

Néanmoins, je reste ferme (tu ne sais pas à quel point… lol) : tu dois prendre ta potion, le médicomage a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes et Noël te demandera beaucoup… beaucoup d'énergie aussi alors tu dois dormir et manger ! Il n'y aura plus de câlin jusqu'à Noël… alors inutile d'insister !

Par contre j'ai une proposition d'un tout autre genre à te faire (et ôte-moi ce sourire concupiscent de tes lèvres absolument indécentes, ce n'est rien de répréhensible !!).

Est-ce que tu aimes toujours le quidditch ?

J'avais pensé – ne refuse pas avant d'y avoir sérieusement songé, ok ? – le square Gimmauld a ce petit jardin derrière n'est-ce pas ? Il est en friche mais il est toujours là, et si j'amenais mon balai et on ferait un petit tour tous les deux, toi et moi sur un balai, la neige qui nous aspire avec elle dans son tourbillon glacé. Il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi et moi sur ce balai et les alentours seront désert dans ton jardin, je ne te lâcherai pas, je te serrerai fort. Ca doit te manquer de voler, tu aimais tellement ça ! Ca se voyait dans la manière dont ton corps bougeait avec grâce sur le balai comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec lui. Il t'obéissait complètement, esclave du moindre de tes mouvements, tout le monde retenait son souffle lorsque tu volais Harry, moi aussi si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant de prestance sur un balai – à part moi bien entendu ! Parfois quand tu plongeais, on avait l'impression de plonger avec toi, de tomber avec toi pourtant on n'avait pas peur parce que tu maîtrisais ton balai comme un professionnel !

Tu ne voudrais pas sentir encore le souffle du vent dans tes cheveux ? J'aimerais revoir cette étincelle de défi dans tes yeux ! Tu le savais n'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu le savais bien que tu étais le meilleur sur un balai ? Je le voyais dans tes yeux, la manière dont ils brillaient, c'était une certitude pour toi à tel point que tu ne ressentais le besoin de convaincre personne, c'était un acquis, avéré, irréfutable et déjà tellement bandant !

Penses-y Harry… toi et moi sur un balai, pas de figures compliquées ni de looping endiablés, simplement toi et moi à quelques centimètres de sol… ce serait un magnifique cadeau pour moi, pouvoir voler avec toi…

Je ne viendrai pas ce soir mais je serai là… dans ces fantasmes où on se retrouve tous les deux en attendant Noël… je suis tellement impatient Harry, tu ne peux même pas imaginer !

Dray.

PS : Est-ce que tu dors nu toutes les nuits ?? Sinon, il faudra que tu t'y habitues… (toutes les nuits avec toi je serai… in con nu… mais seulement ton con nu … LOL *je me marre*

PPS : J'aime ce poème…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . com

Objet : Re : …

Date: 16 décembre 2000 1H14

Harry (si je peux encore t'appeler ainsi bien sûr…)

Crois bien que j'apprécie la démarche et tes excuses sont acceptées, mettons ça sur le compte de la générosité gryffindoresque cependant je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée de se rencontrer, nos brèves entrevues ne se sont jamais vraiment bien terminées pour moi alors tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir quelques appréhensions.

Cependant tu n'as pas à justifier ton geste, je ne te demande rien, nous avons tous des périodes difficiles à surmonter, toi peut-être plus que les autres alors n'en parlons plus.

En ce qui concerne Charly, je suis effectivement allé faire ce stage en Roumanie mais ça fait un bon moment que je ne l'ai pas revu, d'après George, il vit dans sa bulle depuis qu'il a trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Et même si je n'ai aucune phobie qui me retient, j'ai tendance à limiter mes contacts au strict minimum en ce moment.

Si vraiment tu as besoin de ça alors je passerai quelques minutes mais sans vouloir paraître brutal, tu me diras simplement ce que tu as à dire et je rentrerai. Vers 15h, est-ce que ça te va ?

Prend soin de Dray.

A cette après-midi.

Lee

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

A : SoundBarrier **(arobaze)** livingSpace . com

Objet : Rencontre

Date : 16 décembre 2000 2h00

Salut Oliver,

Je ne serai pas très loin de chez toi cette après-midi et comme ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu prendre un verre.

Dis à ta petite amie de se joindre à nous si tu veux, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous féliciter pour l'emménagement, ce sera l'occasion de vous payer un verre pour fêter ça, j'ai été déçu de ne pas pouvoir venir à la pendaison de crémaillère, j'espère que vous avez bien reçu mon cadeau.

Lee.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	56. RAR Virginie

Comme tu as eu le courage de poster ta review en anonyme, je me permets de te répondre de cette manière.

Je ne suis pas pour les reviews positives lorsqu'elles ne sont pas méritées en revanche je suis totalement pour les reviews négatives mais constructives. Tu aurais pu commenter ou critiquer, l'orthographe, la grammaire, la syntaxe, le style éventuellement, les figures de style pourquoi pas, la conjugaison mais nous avons décidé, Hamelina et moi, de construire cette fic de cette manière, en développant la psychologie des personnages pour nous faire plaisir et parce que nous aimons cela et en incluant des histoires transversales qui viennent se greffer à l'histoire principale de Draco et Harry, nous creusons toujours un peu plus ces personnages qui nous fascinent et sur lesquels nous avons beaucoup de plaisir à écrire.

Tu sembles attendre la rencontre avec impatience et j'en suis ravie, seulement si c'est une scène de sexe que tu veux, tu devrais te tourner vers d'autres fics car les nôtres viendront quand nous l'aurons décidé. Je suis convaincue qu'on lit une fic pour le plaisir de découvrir la trame et les personnages alors le « qu'on en finisse » de ta review est complètement hors de propos.

Si c'est trop long, si c'est lassant, j'en suis désolée, tu devrais arrêter de nous lire, nous n'avons jamais caché que ce serait une très longue fic.

Cordialement,

MIE


	57. Mails 129 à 136

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : **Une journée de retard j'espère que vous me pardonnez, j'étais persuadée que c'était à MIE de poster cette semaine je n'avais donc pas vérifié le document original (honte à moi)…

Je voulais aussi rappeler que cette fic n'est pas juste un échange de mails, c' est une histoire construite avec des personnages, des intrigues, des héros, beaucoup de surprises et que le 24 décembre n'est en rien la finalité de la fic…

Et comme toujours un énorme merci pour votre enthousiasme, votre soutien, votre présence c'est beaucoup de bonheur pour nous…..une énorme bise à tous…Ham

* * *

112) De : personne **(arobase) **wizzard . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : OK

Date : 15 décembre 21h 07

Il va te priver de quoi ?

Je t'en prie donne moi des indices mon imagination a ses limites !

A ce propos je voudrais te poser une petite question, franchement il n'y a que toi à qui je peux demander ça, c'est très gênant mais tu es le seul de mes amis qui vive avec un garçon. Dans l'intimité... comment un garçon qui n'a aucune expérience doit-il se comporter pour satisfaire son copain, enfin... quelles sont les choses qu'il doit faire tu vois ? J'aimerais vraiment que tu me répondes (avant le 24) et s'il te plait, je t'en supplie... n'en dis rien à Blaise...

En tout cas je te remercie pour ta suggestion, c'est ok pour que vous veniez prendre un verre chez moi mais j'aimerais que l'on attende un peu, après noël ce serait bien. En ce moment je dois mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma vie et surtout je commence à en envisager une nouvelle qui m'apparaît vraiment tentante, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, même si je suppose que Blaise à du te mettre au courant des bouleversements qui sont intervenus dans mon existence, il est le meilleur ami de Draco après tout.

Dis leurs que je pense à eux tous.

Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

130) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : ...

Date : 15 décembre 2000 10h04

Salut Draco,

Merci pour tes félicitations pour le bébé ! La psychopathe que je suis est très touchée.

Pour information tes menaces me laissent de marbre blondinet !

Tu devrais stopper ça et respirer bien fort, tes délires ont suffisamment duré Draco, j'ai l'impression de converser avec un gamin de quatorze ans.

Pour résumer...

-Premièrement Harry ne tombera jamais dans les bras de Charly qui le considère comme un énième petit frère.

-Deuxièmement Ron n'a fait que te taquiner et n'envisage pas d'ouvrir une agence de rencontre dans un avenir immédiat.

-Troisièmement, et le plus important à mes yeux, Harry a l'air d'être tombé amoureux de toi aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître. Note bien qu'avec son inclinaison pour les situations tordues ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. En y réfléchissant ça ne pouvait être que toi, jamais il n'aurait pu s'attacher à un brave garçon gentil et pas compliqué (sans vouloir te vexer).

Donc tu as ma bénédiction (dont tu te fiches comme d'une guigne je sais!) et je gage que dans l'avenir nous deviendrons pour toi bien plus que des « _Rien » _parce que nous serons certainement amené à nous voir très souvent (ne grimace pas !). J'avais d'ailleurs pensé à toi pour être _le garant d'avenir_ du bébé. Je suis certaine que ça ferait vraiment plaisir à Harry que tu acceptes et tous les sacrifices sont bons pour qu'il guérisse n'est ce pas ?

Bonne journée Draco.

Ta future amie psychopathe (pas refoulée du tout)...

Ps Nous faisons presque partie de la même famille à présent...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

131) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : RV !

Date : 15 décembre 2000 9h00

Oups désolée, je n'avais pas compris en quoi consistait le fameux petit déjeuner...

Je t'ai obtenu une entrevue avec Servant, il a accepté de vous rencontrer lundi prochain vers 17h. Si tu m'avais prévenue que vous alliez voir Banes je te l'aurai déconseillé, c'est une tête brulée, il peut être extrêmement agressif et violent. Le seul centaure à avoir accepté de nous aider est Firenze, il a d'ailleurs été banni du clan pour ça. Il était bien trop proche des humains. Je me demande ce qu'il devient, est-il toujours professeur à Poudlard ?

Pour ce qui est des gobelins ce n'est pas très étonnant, ils se sont toujours posés en victime de la communauté sorcière, ils ne roulent que pour eux, et l'argent les intéresse plus que tout. S'ils peuvent nous affaiblir ou diviser nos rangs ils le feront sans scrupules. Ils sont suffisamment vicieux et malins pour n'agir que dans le but de nous voir nous entredéchirer. Si les sorciers malhonnêtes dirigeant ces sombres affaires de trafique de terrain ouvraient un peu les yeux ils s'en rendraient aisément compte, les gobelins sont beaucoup plus fins à ce petit jeu que le vice-président du wizzengamot et ses sbires ne le seront jamais...

Je pense avoir une idée pour faire connaître au grand public les preuves que Julia a trouvées. Si celles-ci sont réfutées au tribunal, nous devrions en informer _l'éclair du monde sorcier_ rien de tel qu'un bon journal politique d'opposition au ministère pour fournir un coup de main efficace. Je crois que le rédacteur en chef est un cousin éloigné d'Arthur, je vais lui demander s'il veut bien m'obtenir un rendez vous, tu connais mon beau père, il est toujours partie prenante pour défendre une cause qu'il croit juste, il n'hésitera pas une seconde à nous aider.

Je crois qu'il est temps de donner un vigoureux coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

Le dossier de Julia est plutôt complet mais il est vrai que nous seront face à de grosses pointures, il vaut mieux protéger nos arrières. J'attends les relevés de comptes et tes compléments d'information. Ensuite je commencerais à écrire un plaidoyer en faveur des centaures.

Tu crois vraiment que Malfoy est derrière cette corporation qui vous rémunère ? Auquel cas il va vraiment remonter dans mon estime, ce type est tout de même étonnant. Imagine Dean, nous allons finir par devenir amis avec lui...Ne le dis pas tout suite à Blaise, il ne faut pas que sa victoire soit trop facile.

Bon je t'avoue que ça m'arrange bien d'être payée pour ce boulot, parce que les propositions n'affluent pas, le fait que je sois enceinte n'encourage pas les employeurs potentiels.

A ce propos merci pour tes félicitations. Je ne sais pas encore de quel sexe est le bébé, la transparence de l'œuf ne sera à son apogée qu'à mon sixième mois, il faudra alors que je consulte la mage-visionnaire, elle seule pourra nous livrer le secret... Tu sais j'aimerais vraiment avoir une fille mais ne dis rien à Ron, il rêve tellement d'un futur joueur de quidditch mâle... quel macho ! Il prétend que si c'est une fille elle aura forcément mes gènes et quelle détestera monter sur un balai... moi j'espère que si c'est un garçon ce sera un intellectuel... rien que pour embêter son père lol...

Je me doutais que Harry ne voudrais pas venir vendredi mais c'est bien de le lui avoir demandé. J'ai hâte qu'il reprenne une vie normale, qu'il nous fréquente de nouveau, il me manque horriblement et à Ron encore plus.

Pour ce que tu m'as confié, je trouve que c'est une idée géniale, et puis Dean Thomas Zabini ça sonne pas mal non plus...Je garderais le silence bien évidemment, mais si je peux me permettre un conseil parles-lui en...je l'ai vu te regarder lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré lors de cette soirée barbante au ministère il y a deux mois, chaque fois que tu lui tournais le dos il te couvait des yeux avec tellement d'amour que j'en ai été sincèrement émue. Ne te pose pas de question, il ne te rira pas au nez, je suis même certaine qu'il sera bouleversé par ta demande, et comme je te connais bien tu lui feras celle-ci de la façon la plus romantique qui soit.

Ton slytherin va virer poufsouffle à ton contact lol... je me marre parce qu'un certain Blondinet risque de ne pas s'en remettre...

A vendredi Dean et prends ton courage à deux mains ...

Hermione

Ps Pour le verre chez Harry pas de problème nous nous rendrons libre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

132) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : The . trouble** (arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Dean... chantilly....

Date : 15 décembre 2000 19h41

Arrête ce cirque Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu t'inventes encore comme problème existentiel ?

Tu pense réellement que Harry a envie d'un amour parfait et formaté dans une famille du même acabit ? Redescend un peu sur terre ! Les Weasley sont des gens bien c'est vrai (attends ne te barres pas et reconnais-le sans faire pour autant une poussée d'urticaire)

Mais ton mec là tu te souviens qui il est ? Parce que parfois j'en doute...

C'est tout de même le type qui a couru après les ennuis et les punitions pendant toutes sa scolarité, le garçon le plus courageux et le plus frapadingue de notre génération.

Potter est pour moi le type qui attire les emmerdes sans aucune commune mesure avec ses contemporains et qui s'y vautre avec délectation.

Il ne voudrait pas d'une vie suave et rangée, crois moi Dray il a besoin d'un garçon exactement comme toi, imbu de sa personne, arrogant, compliqué, ronchon, insaisissable, diablement intelligent (et sexy, heureusement que tu as quelque chose pour toi lol...ça ne gâche rien), ayant un passé glauque et compliqué.

Vous formerez un couple parfait.

Lorsque Harry reprendra gout à la vie (je crois qu'elle possède déjà ton arôme non ?) lorsqu'il recommencera à sortir, à fréquenter ses amis, les tiens, les gens, bref lorsqu'il sera de nouveau plein de fougue et de passion il se fourrera (NON ne pense pas _Je_... pervers !) certainement tête baissée dans des situations inextricables par excès de confiance ou d'engagement et dans ses moments là tu devras être présent pour l'aider, le soutenir (dans l'ombre je sais ...) l'engueuler aussi (tu sais très bien faire)...Tu es exactement celui dont il a besoin pour continuer sa route parce qu'en plus des merveilleuses qualités que j'ai citées plus haut, tu es calme et réfléchi, ce qu'il n'est pas quand il se trouve dans son état normal.

Alors cesse de te torturer Dray, vous allez forcément faire un bout de chemin ensemble et peut être même bien plus que cela. Si j'en crois l'amour de mes nuits, Potter est un type qui ne peut donner son cœur et son corps qu'à celui avec lequel il voudra construire plus qu'une banale histoire sentimentale. Et apparemment tu es l'heureux élu mon chéri.

Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais c'est peut être toi qui va craquer s'il s'attache trop.

Toi l'homme à hommes, qui épinglait ses amants comme autant de papillons dans une vitrine, tu vas pouvoir te contenter d'un seul ?

Réfléchis un peu à ça... Ta peur d'être abandonné ne prend-t-elle pas racine dans celle que tu ressens d'être enchainé pour la première fois de ta vie. Ne te cherches-tu pas inconsciemment des excuses ?

Pourras-tu résister à un joli postérieur trainant nonchalamment dans les couloirs du ministère ? Au sourire aguichant du jeune serveur lorsque tu déjeuneras dans ton restaurant préféré ? A Lee lorsque tu le croiseras de nouveau ?

Parce qu'une vie de couple c'est aussi faire beaucoup de compromissions et de sacrifices. La fidélité ça s'apprend, ça se vit, c'est parfois difficile mais c'est toujours une preuve d'amour. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ton chéri est plutôt exclusif... comme toi...

Es-tu prêt pour tout ça Dray ?

Si ta réponse est résolument _Oui_ alors crois en vous deux ! Ne t'invente pas un futur fait de tentations, de rupture et de larmes...Tu ne sais rien de ce qui va se passer, comme nous tous...Alors Carpe Diem !

Ca va aller mon cœur, ne te bile pas...

Sinon ? A part ça...

C'EST VRAI ? Il EST PUCEAU ?

Mince je ne pensais pas qu'il était innocent à ce point !

Je comprends vraiment pourquoi tu tiens à lui c'est une pépite ce garçon. Je t'envie. La découverte de l'autre est toujours un moment bouleversant, et quand l'autre en question est vierge Merlin c'est le paradis...

Comment peux tu avoir autant de self contrôle et de retenu pour avoir pu résister à l'envie que tu avais de lui ? Tu me surprendras toujours.

Moi je n'ai pas pu freiner l'appétit et le désir que mon chéri m'a inspiré la première fois que je l'ai vu endormi, abandonné sur mon canapé... si attirant... il était juste venu prendre un verre chez moi un soir après le boulot. Nous nous étions rencontré dans une boutique sur le chemin de traverse et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion (oui pas que sur elle lol), je l'ai invité parce qu'il était mon béguin secret lorsque nous étions adolescents (je t'en apprends de belles hein ?). Il a finit la nuit dans mon lit et n'en est plus repartis depuis...Je ne regrette rien tu sais, il y a deux ans déjà et je suis tombé profondément amoureux de l'homme qu'il est devenu. Je te souhaite de vivre ça avec Potter, c'est incroyable, étourdissant et effrayant à la fois mais par Salazard que c'est bon...

Bonne réunion mon cœur !

Blaise

Ps... Pour moi c'est la plus gourmande des petites musiques, le plus harmonieux des mets...chantilly, Dean... chantilly, Dean... chantilly, Dean... chantilly, Dean... chantilly, Dean... chantilly, Dean... chantilly, Dean... chantilly, Dean... chantilly, Dean...

dsl pas pu m'empêcher...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

133) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : à toi je sais !

Date : 15 décembre 2000 18h53

Ne t'inquiètes pas Malfoy, mon frère n'est jamais seul avec Harry enfin presque jamais, il y a bien eu la fois ou il l'a aidé à prendre sa douche mais ça ne compte pas Harry était trop faible pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit ...

Sinon il garde ses distances et broie du noir en lisant des ouvrages tous plus déprimants les uns que les autres pendant que Harry se repose (il ne serait peut être pas si fatigué s'il ne recevait pas de visites nocturnes !). Ce n'est pas lui qui m'en a parlé mais j'ai compris en le voyant porter une chemise brodée à tes chiffres.

Note bien qu'il a gardé un sourire idiot plaqué sur son visage toute le reste de la journée d'après Charly, alors tu ne dois pas être si nocif que cela.

Il est à toi, j'ai compris le message, et je ne crois pas qu'il a l'intention d'être un jour à quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais te rassurer quand à ton statut de petit ami officiel... (Beurk... je pensais jamais que j'aurais à faire ça un jour...), il m'a confié ce matin avoir été réveillé d'un cauchemar sans fin par celui qu'il attendait depuis toujours (écœurant de mièvrerie je te l'accorde...) Tu es passé de Mangemort repenti à Prince Charmant, intéressant parcours Malfoy !

Prends soin de lui sinon je te casse la tête.

R W

Ps Charly n'a jamais aidé Harry à prendre sa douche (...ça s'appelle de l'humour !)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

134) De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : toi+moi et un balai ...

Date : 15 décembre 2000 9h59

Tu as assouvi plusieurs fois ton désir renaissant ? En rentrant chez toi ? Plusieurs fois ? Ben je crois que je vais devoir m'acheter un coussin, tu as l'air d'avoir une forme olympique...

En même temps si tu perds ton contrôle chaque fois que je t'allume pourquoi ne pas se faire une soirée feu de camp tout se suite ? Je t'attends, tu seras le bucher et je te mettrai le feu, et sans la potion crois moi je ne te laisserai pas redevenir braise, je choisirais un morceau de bois de belle taille, je poserais ma bouche sur sa base pour voir s'il est à bonne température et je soufflerais lentement sur lui, de long en large pour qu'il brule bien sur toute sa longueur ...

Peut être que j'y perdrai mes ailes mais je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Je voudrais tellement que tu perdes le contrôle ce soir encore...Essaie...

je t'attendrais assis au milieu mon lit, juste éclairé par la clarté de la lune, la soie de ta chemise négligemment posée sur mes épaules, sous le fin tissu je serai nu pour toi, ma peau te désirera en frémissant, mes cuisses s'écarteront en te reconnaissant, ma virilité ira au-devant de ta main pour se faire cajoler, ma bouche sera humide des baisers qu'elle rêve de te voler... j'aurai froid Draco, parce que je ne peux plus me réchauffer que contre ton torse brulant, maintenant que j'ai gouté à ça, ta douceur, ton odeur, ta chaleur j'en veux encore plus... je te veux !

Mon brulant serpent tu me consumeras avec tes mains, ta peau, ta langue, ton sexe qui me comblera et je m'évanouirais de plaisir sous tes assauts passionnés, je veux tout ce que tu me promets et je le veux tout de suite...s'il te plait...

La chemise glisse, le froid s'insinue mordant cruellement ma peau, je suis assis en tailleur et entre mes cuisses se dresse un encombrant désir qui ne prend vie que lorsque je pense à toi...et je pense sans cesse à toi... Je suce mon index et le pose sur le sommet de ma verge en effleurant légèrement la goutte nacrée qui vacille avant de couler lentement sur ma chair incandescente, je ferme un peu les yeux, et c'est ta main qui bouge à présent sur mon gland, langoureuse et impatiente. Tes doigts qui se referment et me donnent du plaisir en me caressant...Je te veux...

AHHHH Merlin...si vite... je jouis rien qu'en pensant à toi, ton regard gris me transperçant est la plus érotique des images...Deviens réel mon amour...Je suis si tendu quand tu n'es pas là... je te veux...

Le 24 c'est si loin... Et j'en ai tellement envie... tu viens ?

Tu deviens mon _obsédante _obsession et je suis sur que c'est exactement ce que tu veux, me remplir la tête avant...enfin prendre toute la place, dans mon cœur, mon corps ...Tu as raison tu n'as rien à craindre de Charly ou de n'importe quel autre homme, aucun ne sera jamais aussi cruel avec moi que toi, aucun ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville. Moi aussi je désire te dominer mon indomptable amour, je veux régner en maitre et ne faire plus qu'un avec toi, te montrer que ma soumission n'a d'égal que mon envie de t'infliger tous les sentiments exacerbés qui me viennent lorsqu'il est question de toi. Je désire tellement de chose que ça me fait peur Dray...Je t'aime...

Pour la chemise je suis désolé mais je ne te la rendrais jamais, elle est à moi à présent. Ainsi que ton manteau, ton pull, ton pantalon (trop grand et trop large pour moi je l'ai essayé..), les chaussettes à carreaux aux couleurs d'un obscure clan écossais et aussi ce mignon boxer vert et gris avec un petit dragon entrelaçant un D brodé sur le coté droit (tu fais broder ta marque sur tes boxers?). Je garde tout, juste pour que tu reviennes les chercher, parce que l'emballage c'est bien mais ce qu'il y avait dedans c'était mon cadeau à moi et j'aimerais le récupérer. Alors ramène le moi et vite...

Je voulais te poser une question importante. Est-ce que parler lessive t'aide à minimiser la tension sexuelle qui t'habite ? Parce que moi, laver ta chemise avec un savon doux m'a juste fait penser que j'avais envie de toi à en crever...Si tu veux que je sois plus calme et posé lorsque nous nous verrons, il vaudrait peut être mieux que tu me concoctes une potion anti-érectile, sinon on n'aura jamais le temps de parler chiffon lol...

Et ton chiffon en question (mon doudou...pas touche je ne rends pas !) je l'ai étendu à même ma peau, vu la température qu'elle dégage quand je songe à ton corps diaphane, la chemise a séché en un clin d'œil...

Je dois quand même démonter une de tes théories fumeuses, tu penses que je ne dois plus te voir jusqu'à noël, prendre ma potion, me reposer et bla bla bla...Tu as oublié un très léger détail... QUI EST VENU M'EXCITER JUSQUE DANS MON LIT ALORS QUE J'ETAIS SAGEMENT ENDORMI ?

TOI ! TOI ! et TOI ! Maintenant assumes, si tu veux vraiment que sois fatigué et que je dorme du sommeil du juste viens me faire l'amour, parce que la potion je ne la prends plus et que je ne dors pas parce que je suis énervé comme une puce. Normal j'espère te voir débarquer à l'improviste et je ne veux plus être dans l'état comateux de l'autre soir. Tu veux vraiment que je sois suffisamment détendu pour me reposer alors fais ce qu'il faut...La balle est dans ton camp ! (pas que ça lol)

Bon je vais prendre une douche moi aussi ...

Une dernière remarque :

Tu te rends compte j'espère que tes tentatives de digression sont minables, je rêve de ton corps sublime et tu me réponds manche à balai (note bien que j'y vois quand même un symbole)

Mais non ! En fait en relisant ton mail je m'aperçois que c'est peut être autre chose qu'un vol de nuit que tu me proposes, quand je déchiffre entre les lignes le vocabulaire est à s'y tromper...

_le petit jardin derrière _(osée comme métaphore j'en rougis) _en friche_ (faut pas exagérer non plus, pas souvent arrosé je dirais...heu oui jamais...) _et si j'emmenais mon balai_ (ben pour être honnête je préférerais que tu l'emmène, ça va me manquer sinon...) _il n'y aura personne_ (si je serais au première loge)..._que toi et moi_ ( tant mieux je ne suis pas très chaud pour les plans de groupe honnêtement) _je te serrerais fort_ (j'espère bien...) _ça doit te manquer de voler_ (là ça commence sérieusement oui...) _ton corps bougeait avec grâce, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant de prestance sur un balai _( Tu t'avances un peu, je crois que tu pourras dire ça ...après... enfin j'aimerais...) _tu le savais que tu étais le meilleur_ (ben non mais tu me redonnes confiance pour le coup) _toi et moi à quelques centimètres du sol_ (je crois qu'on va monter bien plus haut que ça mon chéri )

J'accepte ta proposition ! Viens ! Volons tous les deux...

Bon je crois avoir tout essayé si tu ne viens pas cette nuit je te couronne roi des anges... (Tu sais les petits trucs volants qui n'ont pas de sexe....)

Je vais attendre mon in-con-nu assis sur ma couette...

Harry

Ps oui je dors nu...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

135) De : personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A : Jordanlee **( arobase ) **amazing . com

Objet : pour Dray...

Le : 16 décembre 2000 8h08

Merci de passer, même si c'est en coup de vent. Il faut que je te parle, j'ai une chose importante à te demander, ce n'est pas pour moi, ça concerne Draco.

Je sais ce qu'il t'a dit (ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a confié mais je ne te dirais pas qui l'a fait) Dray ne pensait pas un mot de tout ça, il était en état de choc à cause de ...enfin tu vois.

J'ai compris que si je désire l'aimer... l'aimer vraiment, je dois admettre qu'il a une vie, des amis, d'anciens amants, et si je veux le garder j'ai plutôt intérêt à accepter tout ça.

Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre et en ce moment il se ronge à cause de ton éloignement, de ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire, je sais que tu dois me détester mais je ne rentre pas en ligne de compte.

Pense à Draco il a besoin de toi et toi de lui, alors aides-moi à lui faire une surprise avant noël, s'il te plait Lee, je me trainerais à tes pieds si tu le désires, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit accablé parce que mon geste théâtral l'a poussé à renier une des deux personnes auxquelles il tient le plus.

Si tu es d'accord pour m'aider je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, et tu ne me trouveras plus sur ta route, ni entre vous deux. Votre amitié est précieuse, ne le laisse pas la briser pour une faute qui m'incombe...

Ne lui en veut pas.

Je t'attendrais.

Merci

Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

136) De : SoundBarrier **(arobaze)** livingSpace . com

A : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

Objet : Coffee...

Date : 16 décembre 2000 11h07

Salut Lee,

Je serais content de te voir, il y a si longtemps. Comment va Draco ? Toujours en stand by tous les deux?

Je crois que ne viendrais pas avec Jessica, je t'expliquerais de vive voix. Merci pour ton cadeau mais peut être voudras-tu le récupérer. Je ne vais pas m'épancher j'attendrais de te voir, on se retrouve vers 17h au Starbucks Coffee qui est au coin de ma rue ?

A tout à l'heure,

Oliver

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là..._


	58. Mails et récits 137 à 145

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures :** Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos encouragements, ils nous ont énormément touché!! C'est un vrai bonheur de savoir que vous passez de bons moments en notre compagnie!!

* * *

De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : ??

Date: 16 décembre 2000 0h02

Salut Harry,

Comme tu me l'as demandé je te réponds au plus vite bien que je doive avouer que ta question m'a vraiment surpris, je ne savais pas que tu étais… enfin que tu n'avais jamais connu personne. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Blaize, ton secret est bien gardé !

Par contre, il n'y a vraiment pas de réponse type Harry, le sexe c'est une partition, toujours la même, mais l'interprétation diffère en fonction des musiciens.

Pour Blaize et moi par exemple, ça implique souvent (toujours même… lol) de la bouffe ! C'est un goinfre !! Une chance qu'il ne prenne pas un gramme ! Et je te déconseille fortement la mousse de caviar, en revanche la chantilly, c'est vraiment divin ! Lorsqu'elle repose comme un petit nuage sur le bout de son gland et se mêle à sa saveur intime, lorsqu'il frissonne sous les premiers coups de langue et qu'il geint parce qu'il ne peut plus parler et lorsqu'il couronne mon intimité de cette douceur sucrée, je fonds sous lui… complètement…

Je m'égare un peu je crois… lol

Ce sera vraiment à vous à force découverte et d'expérience de trouver vos propres jeux intimes… (dis-moi qu'on ne parle pas de sexe avec Malfoy ???!!!!)

Cependant, tu ne dois rien accepter qui te mette mal à l'aise, c'est très important de savoir dire non Harry.

Par exemple (j'arrive pas à croire que je te raconte ça ! C'est vraiment parce que nous sommes amis depuis longtemps !) les premières fois quand je prenais Blaize dans ma bouche, je refusais qu'il jouisse entre mes lèvres et même s'il me laissait faire quand c'était lui qui m'offrait cette caresse, j'ai refusé la réciproque jusqu'à ce que je me sente suffisamment bien avec lui pour le laisser faire et ça a été magique, quand il a compris, cette lueur dans ses yeux… il était magnifique !

J'adore aussi quand Blaize me dit quoi faire de sa voix rauque et complètement excitée, je sais qu'au moindre coup de langue, je peux en faire ce que je veux. C'est ça que j'aime : c'est lui qui commande mais c'est moi qui le tiens tremblant dans mes bras. Il n'y a rien de plus érotique pour moi que sa voix qui me dit quoi faire de son corps.

Et quand on fait l'amour, je préfère être sur le ventre parce que j'aime le sentir se coucher sur moi, la moiteur de sa peau et son odeur, il me caresse avec son corps plus qu'avec ses mains.

J'aime aussi lorsqu'il me prépare de ses doigts et qu'il attend le dernier moment avant de s'enfoncer en moi, parfois j'en pleurerais presque de frustration mais quand je le sens entrer j'oublie tout parce que c'est lui et que c'est doux (ou sauvage ça dépend… lol) surtout parce que c'est lui, parce qu'à l'instant où mon corps reconnaît le sien, il érige cette barrière presque magique autour de nous qui ne laisse rien entrer en dehors de ce plaisir secret et insondable, et parfois je sens que mon corps n'admettra jamais un autre que lui parce que c'est tellement fort ! Hum… donc lui préfère quand je le prépare avec ma langue, ses yeux se révulsent et je vois qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à moi, il s'accroche aux draps complètement perdu et tous les deux nous savons qu'il n'y a que moi qui peux le ramener. J'aime m'enfouir en lui doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le remplir de moi en appuyant sur mes fesses fermement parfois avec ses mains souvent avec ses talons jusqu'à ce que je cède et que je lui donne ce qu'il veut, j'aime lorsqu'il enroule son corps autour de moi parce que même si c'est moi qui le domine physiquement, je me sens protégé tout en lui.

Il est tellement sublime ! Il se perd complètement avec moi et je l'aime tellement !

Mais les baises rapide sur un coin de table ou dans les soirées mortellement ennuyeuses du Ministère sont savoureuses aussi !! lol

Hum… désolé ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu voulais savoir je suppose. Il y a tellement de choses que vous pouvez faire Harry mais je ne peux pas te dire quoi parce que ça dépend de vous uniquement. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais lui demander, il te montrera ce qu'il aime et puis tu es un homme non ? Alors même si tu n'as que très peu d'expérience, tu sais ce qui plaît à ton corps d'homme… Malfoy est un homme aussi… (enfin c'est ce que dit Blaize… lol)

Crois-moi le moment venu tu ne te poseras pas ce genre de questions, ça te semblera naturel.

Par contre ne dis rien à Blaize ok ? Il me tuerait s'il savait que je t'ai raconté ça, il aime faire croire qu'il contrôle toujours tout et son petit air supérieur quand il en parle me rend complètement dingue, ça me donne juste envie de l'étaler sur la table et de lui faire subir les derniers outrages jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre d'épuisement.

Pour notre petite visite ne t'en fais pas, on attendra après Noël, j'en ai parlé à Ron et Hermione et ils sont impatients ! Ca nous a manqués de ne plus pouvoir faire de petite réunion de gryffindor comme avant !

Au fait, je ne sais pas si Ron a eu le temps de te prévenir (il m'a demandé de te faire parvenir le message au cas où) mais il sera un peu en retard demain matin (il devait passer te voir, il me semble) il a encore oublié le rendez-vous d'Hermione chez le médicomage pour la visite de contrôle ! Il ne changera jamais je crois ! lol

A bientôt Harry et ne t'en fais pas pour Malfoy, tout se passera bien !

Dean.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : the . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : Hermioneg . weasley **(arobaze)** biblio . org

Objet : ???

Date : 16 décembre 2000 8h03

Mon paquet a dû arriver Granger, tu as probablement voulu me terrifier au-delà de tout bon sens avec cette nouvelle… pour le moins inattendue alors maintenant tu dois en assumer les conséquences ! Et dis à ton mari de ne pas toucher le paquet !!! C'est pour _mon_ filleul !!!

Je te conseille de bien réfléchir Granger si tu veux que je sois le garant d'avenir de ce bébé, tu as plutôt intérêt à être sincère parce que tu ne peux pas me demander ça pour te rétracter ensuite.

On ne joue pas avec l'avenir d'un enfant ! (Et même s'il a le malheur de s'appeler Weasley ! Une seule tare à la naissance est bien assez !) J'ai fait ouvrir un compte à Gringotts pour mon filleul. J'y ai déposé une petite somme pour débuter (rien d'extravagant, à peine 5 000 galleons) à laquelle j'ajouterai une petite rente tous les mois. J'ai bloqué le compte jusqu'à ses 18 ans mais les tuteurs légaux (ses parents donc) y ont accès à leur convenance. Le numéro est : 906 937 AD 21 au nom de Bébé Granger-Weasley (beurk !!). C'est un coffre sécurisé bien entendu. Le double du contrat est dans le paquet. Les clauses sont assez claires, il me semble. Avec la privatisation de l'Ecole des Aurors et celle des Maîtres des Potions, Merlin seul sait ce que le Ministère compte encore privatiser, avec ce compte, mon filleul devrait pouvoir entreprendre n'importe quelles études. Il faudra simplement que vous passiez à Gringotts pour apposer la signature sur le contrat et prendre les clefs du coffre.

Et bien que cela ne te concerne en rien : je suis parfaitement conscient du fait qu'Harry m'aime mais je ne le considèrerai jamais comme acquis ! Personne ne peut prédire l'avenir Granger (à quelques exceptions près !).

Prend soin de mon filleul !

D.M.

PS : n'oublie pas de récupérer le hibou dans le coffre fort, c'est pour le bébé, je ne savais pas où le mettre alors je l'ai laissé là-bas !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : Hermioneg . weasley **(arobaze)** biblio . org

Objet : génial !!!

Date : 15 décembre 15h30

C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Je suis impatient de rencontrer Servant, nous avons vraiment besoin d'alliés en ce moment et particulièrement s'ils sont susceptibles de faire entendre raison à ces têtes de bois !

Pour ce qui est de Bane, nous nous y attendions pour être honnête mais nous sommes – comment dire sans paraître pathétique ? – plutôt désespérés. Comment veux-tu te battre pour une cause dont les principaux concernés n'ont rien à faire ??

Blaize me dit d'être patient mais le problème est que les promoteurs gagnent du terrain, littéralement parlant, et qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour intervenir !

Firenze fait parti de notre équipe mais il comprend parfaitement la position de son peuple par rapport aux évènements et donc son implication dans l'affaire est malheureusement plus que modérée ! J'espérais pouvoir l'amener avec nous au rendez-vous avec Servant pour le faire réaliser toute l'étendue des enjeux que nous posent les magouilles intra ministérielles.

J'avais pensé qu'une taupe au sein de leur marasme financier nous serait bien utile ! Julia a des méthodes particulières d'enquêtes, relativement contestables. Elle est prête à tout pour épurer le Wizzengamot et servir la cause des centaures, et elle paie de sa personne – littéralement. J'ai peur que de telles méthodes nous discréditent devant un tribunal.

Je me demandais si Bill, le frère de Ron accepterait ce rôle de taupe pour nous ? Il travaille avec les goblins non ? Peut-être qu'ils auraient accès à des relevés et des noms qui nous permettraient de donner plus de consistance au dossier.

Je suis d'accord pour rencontrer le rédacteur en chef du journal mais rien ne doit être encore publié ou l'article alertera les coupables et leur laissera le temps d'éliminer des preuves éventuelles et précieuses dont nous avons tant besoin. Par contre un soutien de plus ne se refuse pas. Ceci dit, je dois admettre que je ne maîtrise pas tout ce qui a trait au média alors je te fais confiance pour gérer cette partie.

Il faut absolument que je parle à Blaize de Malfoy par ailleurs, j'ai reçu la visite à mon bureau de deux des meilleurs détectives privés d'Angleterre qui m'ont certifié avoir été engagés par la fameuse corporation privée qui nous finance. Je commence à croire que Malfoy est un type bien, incroyable non ? D'autant que Blaize m'a posé une question bien curieuse l'autre soir. Sur le coup j'avoue que je n'ai pas réagi, un peu embrumé par les restes de nos… activités nocturnes et diurnes aussi d'ailleurs… bref… il m'a demandé si l'affaire se réglerait dans le cas où un propriétaire privé rachèterait les terres au promoteur, ce qui effectivement réglerait le problème de délocalisation des centaures (encore faudrait-il trouver quelqu'un qui soit suffisamment riche et désintéressé pour faire acte d'une telle générosité) mais pas le problème des politiques véreux et du trafic qu'ils mènent avec les goblins.

Je te faxe les relevés de comptes et les conclusions de Julia, n'hésite pas si tu as des questions. Nous avons un débriefing après le rendez-vous avec Kingsley lundi, si tu peux te libérer et le numéro de Julia se trouve sur l'entête du dossier, si tu as besoin.

Une fille hein ? Et bien peut-être que tes souhaits seront exaucés et ceux de Ron aussi… après tout vous avez les gènes quelques part, vous pourriez avoir des jumeaux… Est-ce que le médicomage t'a confirmé qu'il n'y avait qu'un bébé ?

Pour Blaize, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore décidé quoi faire, tu sais il est très taquin et s'il se met à rire, je ne sais pas si je pourrais encaisser. Et puis, il va falloir que j'en parle à Malfoy (c'est peut-être ce qui me rebute le plus ! lol) il est la seule famille de Blaize depuis que ses parents sont morts et je veux vraiment faire ça bien…

J'avais envie d'organiser ça pour Noël… j'arrive pas à y croire, je suis euphorique et mort de trouille en même temps ! Ca fait plus de quatre mois que je me ballade avec cet anneau dans ma poche et à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve… physiquement… j'ai envie de lui crier de m'épouser ! Dean Thomas-Zabini… j'adore !!! Je suis foutu Hermione ! lol

A demain soir !

Salue Ron pour moi.

Dean.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : the . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : Tortionnaire!

Date: 15 décembre 2000 22H04

Tu es immonde Zabini!!! Je ne veux rien savoir !!

Ca va me coûter des mois de thérapie !! Tu n'as pas idée ce que ce genre d'images mentales désastreuses peut causer aux âmes sensibles comme la mienne !!

J'ai reconnu Potter dans ta description (d'ailleurs la vision que tu as de moi est… charmante, je m'en rappellerai !! Heureusement que tu essayais de me remonter un peu, je n'ose pas imaginer quand tu voudras me descendre !) mais il a changé Blaize, tu ne connais pas mon Harry, il est plus fragile que tu ne penses, il a changé…

Quant à moi, je saurais résister à la tentation, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses me cracher un truc pareil après que j'aie éliminé Lee de ma vie pour Harry !! Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il représente pour moi ! Tu crois que j'aurais fait ça pour sauter la première paire de fesses bandantes que je croise ??? Quant à Lee, il a parfaitement compris qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre lui et moi parce que j'ai Harry maintenant et nous n'avons jamais eu de relation exclusive de toute manière. Il n'y a que Harry, Blaize et personne d'autre !! Je t'interdis d'insinuer quoi que ce soit !!

Et oui, il est puceau et tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler à quiconque, ton compagnon de jeu compris !!!

Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sauvage ! Je veux attendre qu'il soit prêt, c'est sa première fois, je ne peux pas simplement le retourner sur une table ! Il n'y vraiment que toi pour faire un truc pareil !!

Et Blaize_, mon cœur_, tu m'aurais bouché un coin avec ton béguin secret seulement si tu n'avais pas gémi son nom comme un damné les soirs d'orage où je me glissais dans ton lit. Tu me serrais beaucoup trop fort et c'est moi qui insonorisais ton lit toutes les nuits et je n'étais pas Thomas ! Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit… ça a duré très longtemps, je pensais que tu m'en aurais parlé mais tu ne l'as jamais fait.

En revanche je me rappelle parfaitement la façon dont tu m'as remis en place après que je t'ai donné mon opinion sur ta relation avec Thomas ! Peu de gens sont autorisés à me parler de cette façon Zabini, tu peux te considérer comme privilégié, toi, tu as survécu pour en parler.

Au fait, Granger m'a demandé d'être le parrain de son bébé… Est-ce que tu veux des enfants Blaize ?

Je n'y avais jamais songé avant. Ma mère essaie bien de glisser le sujet une ou deux fois par semaine quand je vais la voir. Elle veut absolument que j'adopte à l'étranger, je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu avoir cette idée ! J'avais pourtant dit à Père que la télévision n'était pas une bonne idée dans la cellule !

Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais pour Noël cette année (et les mots kama et sutra sont exclus je te préviens !!!). Aller, cette année c'est spécial Blaize, tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux ! Tu n'as qu'à demander. Et ton crétin de petit ami, il veut quelque chose ?

Dray

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : the . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : HRWeasley **(arobaze)** . lightning . com

Objet :

Date : 16 décembre 2000 7h12

Laisse-moi te dire que ton humour est plus que douteux voire carrément glauque ! Je ne manquerai pas de signaler à Harry que pour sa sécurité il ferait bien d'installer plusieurs verrous à la porte de sa salle de bain pour plus de sûreté… au besoin j'irai les poser moi-même, oui en fait c'est mieux si je m'en occupe personnellement !!

Et il n'y a pas eu de visiteS nocturneS mais UNE visite nocturne, note bien que ça ne te concerne pas ! Il souriait ?? Toute la journée ?? Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri, c'est bien.

Tu as vu ma chemise ?? Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air en bon état ?? Le tissu est très fragile !! J'ai dit à Harry de la laver avec un savon doux et à la main mais il n'était pas très concentré ! Il faudrait insister !!

Tu réalises Weasley que « petit ami officiel » de ta part est absolument jubilatoire ?? Mais je suis bon prince, je ne relèverai pas.

Au fait, je serai ravi d'être le parrain de ton fils…

D.M.

PS : J'en prendrai soin, je l'aime… et tu ne me fais pas peur !!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoooO

**Récit Blaize/Dean (POV Extérieur) (nuit du 14/15)**

« - Blaize ?

- Putain, laisse-moi deux minutes pour respirer Dean, c'est déjà la troisième fois !

- Mais non crétin !

- Quoi ?? Tu ne veux plus ? demanda Blaize scandalisé. »

Dean posa sa main sur les reins de son amant et Blaize sentit la brûlure de sa main lui incendier le bas ventre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Malfoy ? »

Blaize se blottit contre le corps ignescent de Dean et soupira.

« - Encore une crise existentielle ! Il est amoureux, et il est chiant ! Note bien que même quand il n'est pas amoureux… »

Dean acquiesça et se joignit à son amant qui riait de bon cœur.

« - Non, je voulais dire, commença-t-il en reprenant son souffle, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. »

Blaize se redressa brusquement une lueur d'angoisse lui traversant le regard qui échappa à Dean.

« - Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! éructa Blaize en attrapant le drap et l'enroulant autour de ses hanches. »

Dean ouvrit des yeux ronds et se retint d'éclater de rire alors que Blaize resserrait le drap autour de lui.

Il s'approcha exposant sa glorieuse nudité au regard concupiscent qu'il voyait déjà se profiler dans les yeux brillants de son amant, le sexe à demi érigé réclamait toute son attention pourtant Blaize ne quittait pas les yeux de Dean qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« - Je sais… tu n'as pas intérêt ! Je pourrais bien t'éviscérer pour ça ! »

Blaize le dévisagea mi ahuri mi rayonnant.

« - Je parlais… »

Dean déposa un baiser sur le front de Blaize.

« - De… »

Puis descendit doucement sur les paupières de son amant.

« - La… »

Il captura le bout de son nez de ses lèvres et passa une langue câline sur l'extrémité.

« - Corporation… »

Il dévora les lèvres de Blaize. Le baiser était exigeant, quémandeur, vorace. Blaize aimait la fougue de son compagnon et Dean s'y soumettait avec grand plaisir cependant il voulait des réponses et il entendait bien aller jusqu'au bout de son interrogatoire, mais c'était sans compter sur l'impulsivité de Blaize qui le propulsa presque rageusement sur le lit et le recouvrit de son corps, appuyant de tout son poids sur la peau d'ébène.

« - Blaize… gémit Dean complètement absorbé par cette main qui le possédait tout entier.

- Je viens, Dean…

- Non… soupira Dean complètement extatique. »

Cependant, Dean ne disait jamais non, absolument jamais, Blaize ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une seule fois ou Dean avait prononcé ce mot alors qu'ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre dans un lit, sur une table, contre un mur, sous la douche, à même le sol, dans la baignoire, sur son bureau, dans la rue enfin bref, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'une seule fois. Il se redressa donc à moitié, sa main toujours enroulé autour du sexe de son amant, le regard inquisiteur et intrigué.

« - Non ? répéta-t-il en bougeant légèrement pour rendre la position plus confortable. Ce geste fit bouger sa main sur la verge de Dean qui ne put retenir un profond soupir de plaisir.

- Non. réitéra-t-il fermement. »

Blaize sourit largement.

« - Tu as conscience qu'avec mon corps sur le tien, les gémissements que tu pousses et ton sexe aussi dur que de la pierre dans ma main, en terme de crédibilité, c'est assez pauvre… »

Dean ne put retenir un sourire.

« - On ne fera plus rien ce soir si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'à avoir Malfoy avec la corporation qui nous emploie pour démanteler le réseau de trafiquants de terres dans lequel trempe le président du wizzengamot.

- Ce soir seulement ? jaugea Blaize.

- Blaize… avertit dangereusement Dean.

- Mais si je te le dis, on le fera ? confirma Blaize.

- Tu n'as aucun scrupule quand il s'agit de sexe ! Tu vendrais ton meilleur ami ?? s'indigna Dean.

- Erreur, je n'ai aucun scrupule lorsqu'il s'agit de sexe avec toi ! Et en plus c'est toi qui veux savoir ! »

Le regard tendre de Blaize lui remua tout l'intérieur mais il ne se laissa pas berner.

« - Ecoutez-moi ce discours de Hufflepuff à deux noises ! Tu m'as habitué à mieux ! Qui est trop fleur bleue maintenant ?? »

Il tentait de maintenir un ton égal mais il n'avait qu'une envie : ravir les lèvres de son amant et le laisser profiter de son corps à sa guise. D'ailleurs le tressaillement de son bas ventre n'avait certainement pas échappé à Blaize qui s'approchait dangereusement.

« - Que veux-tu savoir ? lui murmura Blaize à l'oreille la voix rauque de désir alors qu'il collait son torse contre le dos de son petit ami et qu'il lui empoignait vigoureusement le sexe.

- Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi Malfoy finance tout ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagne ?? gémit Dean alors que Blaize accélérait ses mouvements.

- Mon éternelle gratitude pour avoir aidé mon amant actuellement plus que réceptif… grogna Blaize en lui mordillant le cou, on peut s'envoyer en l'air maintenant ?

- Putain oui ! cria Dean alors que les dents acérées de Blaize entamaient la chair. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

143) De : the . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : *soupir*

Date : 16 décembre 2000 9h05

Harry… oui plusieurs fois quand je pensais à toi étalé, nu et offert sur les draps, je me suis caressé longtemps à tel point que ma peau brûlait mais que je ne savais plus si c'était de désir pour toi ou de sollicitations continument indécentes…

Honnêtement qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi aussi j'en crève mais je voulais tellement que Noël signifie quelque chose de spécial cette année, et si je transplane ce soir pour te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce, jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses dans mes bras, qu'est-ce qu'il nous restera le 24 ?? J'avais tout prévu, je voulais que ce soit extraordinaire ! C'est mon premier Noël depuis que mes parents sont à Azkaban.

Je ne suis pas seul à tenir une forme olympique, tu m'as semblé particulièrement en forme dès le matin et je dirai même particulièrement excité… lol

Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi dans ce lit, moi sur toi, dans toi… j'ai perdu le contrôle il y a longtemps Harry… très très longtemps…

Par contre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de noter que tu n'as même pas pris le temps de penser à mon cadeau. J'étais sérieux Harry. Je voudrais vraiment voler avec toi, pas très haut si tu ne peux pas juste un peu, je te tiendrai, je te serrerai. J'ai très envie de toi mais je voudrais aussi des réponses…

Et je te signale que ce que tu appelles mon chiffon m'a coûté la bagatelle de 450 galleons alors prends-en soin !!!!!

Et j'ai trouvé ça très petit de me comparer à un truc sans sexe… d'autant plus qu'une fois qu'on l'a vu il est absolument impossible de l'ignorer ! Ce que tu ne ferais pas pour m'attirer dans tes draps mais je ne répondrais pas à la provocation !!! Je suis bien au dessus de cela.

Et puis… tu veux voler n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux sentir mon corps chaud contre toi, que je te fasse décoller ? Tu veux que ma bouche s'agite vigoureusement sur ta verge rigide à l'extrême et que mes doigts te fassent goûter le paradis et l'enfer mêlés, tu veux caresser ma peau, y planter tes ongles, tes dents peut-être, tu veux m'entendre gémir jusqu'au grand final ? Tu es sûr de toi Harry ? Tu veux que ça se passe ce soir ? Tu ne veux plus attendre ? Tu veux autre chose que ma chemise pour te tenir chaud ?

D'accord Harry tu as gagné, ce soir tu perdras ton innocence.

Si tu me veux tellement…

… alors viens me chercher…

Dray

PS : Oui mes sous-vêtements sont estampillés Malfoy !!!!

OoOoooOoOoOoO

De: Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

A : SoundBarrier **(arobaze)** LivingSpace . com

Objet : Ok

Date: 16 décembre 12h03

Ok, pour le starbuck, je t'y rejoins après mon rdv.

Draco et moi, c'est terminé, je n'ai plus de nouvelles.

Je suis désolé pour Jessica, j'espère que ça s'arrangera, on en reparlera tout à l'heure! Garde le cadeau, ça peut toujours servir et puis c'était un cadeau!

A tout à l'heure!

Lee

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Après-midi du 16 décembre**

** Récit Lee (POV Lee)**

Je me prépare, lentement, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller m'humilier devant un semblable mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Je parie que c'est Blaize qui lui a tout raconté ! Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'ouvrir ! Depuis que je me suis rapproché de Draco, il sort les griffes – curieux pour un serpent d'ailleurs - comme une lionne qui défend son petit c'en est presque risible !

J'aurais bien envoyé Harry sur les roses si Draco ne me manquait pas autant.

J'ai parfaitement compris sa décision, il ne voulait pas laisser passer la chance de sa vie, j'en aurais probablement fait autant mais je ne peux m'empêcher de conserver cette amertume persistante envers Harry, il me déchire et me greffe à sa guise, comme si je n'étais rien qu'un pion qu'on déplace, comme je l'ai été pendant la guerre, - comme Dray et moi l'avons été - à la différence que maintenant je suis libre mais encore tellement dépendant des répercussions de cette bataille sans fin.

Je ne peux contrôler mon pas méfiant vers cette grande bâtisse, ancien QG de notre camp, une foule de souvenirs afflue péniblement dans mon esprit et je revois Draco tremblant dans mes bras après qu'il ait avoué à son père qu'il avait changé de camps. Je parie que Potter n'en sait rien de tout cela ! A quel point Draco était ébranlé par la toute première gifle que lui a administré son père, qu'il en a pleuré chaque jour pendant des mois, en gémissant de douleur la nuit et que je ne parvenais pas à le réveiller.

Non, il ne sait pas tout ça, il veut, il exige, il ordonne, il veut Draco, il prend la seule constante stable de ma vie, mon seul équilibre entre tous ces hommes qui se succèdent, il me l'arrache pour me le rendre à sa convenance et je ne peux même pas le blâmer parce que j'imagine que ça fait parti de l'amour et qu'un jour peut-être je connaîtrais cette emprise délicieuse d'un autre sur moi.

La rue est très calme à cette heure-ci, tant mieux, je ne supporterai pas le brouhaha incessant des morveux qui descendent les allées pour rentrer chez eux se plaignant inlassablement de la lourdeur de leurs sacs ! Draco a sérieusement déteint sur moi je crois !

J'ai ri quand j'ai reçu ce mail étrange, j'ai ri parce que je me suis rendu compte que dans sa bulle insolite Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui nous lie, son amant et moi, comme si je pourrais un jour en vouloir à Draco !

Ils méritent d'être heureux et si c'est ensemble alors soit, je m'incline ! C'est Blaize qui a dû jubiler de me voir enfin déguerpir de la vie de son Dray !

J'avais oublié ce que c'était de se sentir si seul, de vouloir tout casser à en devenir fou tellement elle pèse sur mes épaules, cette solitude infernale, avant je n'avais qu'un patronus à envoyer, un mail, un coup de fil à donner et Dray apparaissait comme par magie, il était là. Je n'avais même pas besoin de parler il disait toujours qu'il savait dans mon corps, il le sentait. Et alors on restait là sur mon vieux fauteuil défoncé jusqu'à ce que ma folie s'apaise et que mon corps se détende. Parfois il venait après mon dernier amant, très tard le soir pour prendre un verre. Parfois on faisait l'amour, parfois non mais au moins je n'étais pas seul.

Et je n'arrive toujours pas à lui en vouloir !

J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une crise de folie passagère de la part d'Harry et qu'il ne le regrettera pas dans quelques semaines pour me l'enlever encore ! Parce qu'il semble qu'il ait décidé de me rendre mon ami, le seul. La vie est parfois pleine de surprise, après Fred et George, Draco Malfoy… ça m'aurait fait marrer autrefois, aujourd'hui, j'aborde la chose plus sereinement…

Peut-être même que c'est un fourbe stratagème et qu'il ne veut pas me rendre l'amitié de Dray juste réitérer ses exigences de chien de garde et me rappeler de me tenir éloigné de lui, ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, douloureusement, parce que c'est _lui_ qui me l'a demandé. Je crois que si les mots n'étaient pas sortis de sa propre bouche sous mes yeux, je n'aurais pas pu y croire. L'amour doit vraiment être le meilleur lavage de cerveau qui soit, on en oublie jusqu'à ses nuits d'insomnie que d'autres ont apaisé pour nous.

Il faut absolument que je lui parle de ce gars que j'ai rencontré la semaine dernière !

Harry se trompe lourdement en disant que Dray ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il apprendra… Dray sait toujours ce qu'il fait. Il décide et il s'y tient. Pas un mot, pas un coup de téléphone, ni un mail, rien. Dray sait toujours ce qu'il fait et il le fait toujours bien, trop bien parfois.

Je suis presque devant sa porte et je ne sais même pas si j'avance ou si je recule, la dernière fois que j'ai eu peur comme ça, c'est la première fois où Draco et moi avons couché ensemble après ma dispute avec mes parents quand je les ai forcés à quitter le pays.

Je n'aime plus trop l'inconnu, ni l'imprévu, si George pouvait m'entendre il se marrait bien ! Ca me fait penser qu'il faut absolument que je lui redemande ces lunettes allumées (ou allumeuses plutôt) pour sortir ce soir elles m'avaient bien réussi la dernière fois !

J'y suis, allons-y.

Je tape doucement à la porte, j'espère encore qu'il ne va pas entendre, je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Aucune rancune, aucune vengeance, aucun ressentiment, juste un grand vite et un peu d'amertume.

Manque de bol, la porte s'ouvre…

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	59. Mails 146 à 151

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures :** Un post un peu en avance parce que je ne serai pas là ce soir (ça change de la dernière fois ou j'avais oublié de poster lol) …Un grand merci pour tous vos messages, merci de nous dire ce que vous aimez ou pas…Merci également aux anonymes à qui on ne peut répondre, Kaori, Sophinou, Ophéliac, Elwin, Mimi, Mirusu Sensei, Démy…

Bizz à tous, bonne lecture…Ham

* * *

146) De : personne **(arobase) **wizzard . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : Merci

Date : 16 décembre 1h 09

De la bouffe ? Vos rapport sexuels impliquent vraiment de la nourriture, c'est bizarre non ?

En même temps tu es arrivé à me donner envie de manger de la chantilly moi qui déteste tout ce qui est blanc, faut dire que tu décris vraiment bien Dean lol... (Par contre le truc au poisson beurk, dis moi que vous ne l'avez jamais fait...)

Merci pour ton mail, honnêtement je ne pensais pas que tu me répondrais...

Et oui on parle bien de Draco, je suis vraiment impatient et inquiet à la fois, tu sais qu'il veut attendre le 24 décembre pour faire ça dans les règles de l'art. Il ne veut pas me brusquer et il sacralise le moment pour que j'en garde un inoubliable souvenir je crois. Mais cette attente est horriblement flippante, moi j'ai juste hâte que cette première fois arrive. Je pense que la suite sera plus facile parce qu'on se connaitra et qu'il n'y aura plus cette gêne de la découverte. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de le décevoir. Je crois que je vais tout rater malgré mon désir de lui... Ne jamais l'avoir fait à mon âge c'est un peu la honte, j'aimerais aujourd'hui avoir une petite expérience pour le satisfaire, même modestement.

Malgré tout, quand je fais preuve d'égocentrisme j'aime l'idée qu'il soit le premier. Parce que personne ne m'aimera mieux que lui je le sens...

Je suis très envieux de la relation que tu as avec Blaise, c'est très beau la façon dont tu parles de lui et de la manière dont vous faites l'amour, tu es vraiment accro n'est ce pas ?

Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps Dean, nous avons vécu dans la même chambrée à Poudlard, toi, moi, Ron, Neville et Seamus étions ensemble presque 24h sur 24. Nous nous sommes vu grandir, changer, évoluer passer d'enfant à adolescent puis à presque homme. Nous nous sommes confiés nos premiers émois amoureux, enfin vous l'avez fait, moi j'écoutais distraitement, j'étais plutôt en retard par rapport à vos hormones en ébullition, à part de brefs flirts avec Cho et Ginny je ne me sentais pas spécialement attiré par les choses du sexe. Je n'ai compris pourquoi que bien plus tard, je savais que tu aimais les garçons mais moi je ne me sentais attiré par personne en particulier. Un soir, lors d'une de ces réunions ou vous déliriez tous les quatre sur vos fantasmes du moment (toi tu trouvais que Théodore Nott possédait un corps de rêve, notamment des fesses charnues à souhait lol… et les autres se sont écriés que tu ne pouvais pas t'intéresser à un vil serpent.. lol).

Bref cette nuit là tu m'as demandé si j'avais déjà été amoureux. J'ai haussé les épaules et je ne t'ai pas répondu.

Je peux le faire après toutes ces années (je suis décidément en retard pour tout...)

Oui Dean je suis amoureux d'un regard gris qui ne quitte plus mes pensées, d'un homme blond, tendre et ombrageux que je désire comme un damné, d'un _vil serpent_ qui m'a enserré dans ses anneaux et hypnotisé pour que je devienne son esclave consentant. Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute mon existence.

Blaise a de la chance de t'avoir, j'espère que ce sera une chance pour Draco de m'avoir moi...

Quand je serais avec lui pour...ça... je me rappellerais tes conseils, je crois que rien ne me rebutera parce que j'ai tellement attendu qu'il pourra exiger de moi tout ce qu'il désire...Tu crois que je dois prévoir de la chantilly ?

Je serais content de vous voir après les fêtes. Je commence à ressentir beaucoup d'impatience à vous retrouver, et ça je le lui dois parce qu'il a tellement insisté pour que je reprenne contact avec vous tous et que j'accepte de recevoir des visites.

Merci Dean à bientôt

Harry

Ps et le nutella t'en pense quoi ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

147) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Comment te dire...

Date : 16 décembre 2000 12h04

Draco tu sais qu'on ne doit pas faire subir ce genre d'émotion à une femme enceinte, j'ai l'organisme bourrée d'hormones qui me font rire et pleurer toujours au plus mauvais moment qui soit.

Lorsque j'ai reçu ton paquet j'étais bien évidemment intriguée mais je n'avais pas le temps de l'ouvrir alors je l'ai emmené avec moi au ministère. J'avais un rendez-vous pour un énième boulot de conseiller juridique que je ne décrocherais jamais (je me suis un peu grillée auprès de nos chères administrations en défendant les hybrides avec trop de virulence je crois) Je patientais donc dans la salle d'attente lorsque j'ai eu envie de découvrir ce que ton paquet contenait. Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai fondu en larme devant une demi-douzaine de personnes médusées qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver de si tragique. J'ai fuit sans attendre d'être reçu par le directeur des recours magiques et je suis retournée chez moi.

Comment est-ce que nous pouvons recevoir un tel présent de ta part Draco, même si c'est pour notre enfant ? Tout ce que contient la boite est si touchant...

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour viendrait ou tu me ferais pleurer d'émotion.

Il y a tout de même une chose qui me semble impossible à accepter c'est la couverture de naissance qui appartient à ta famille depuis des générations, c'est beaucoup trop précieux pour que tu t'en défasses, et si un jour toi tu avais un enfant ? je crois que tu serais heureux qu'il soit emballé dans cette couverture qui t'a tenu au chaud lorsque tu étais tout petit. (Ne me rétorque pas que tu es gay, l'adoption ça existe...)

J'ai été tellement émue que tu t'impliques de cette façon pour notre bébé (Ron également mais il ne te l'avouera jamais, tu sais comment il est...) que ça m'a conforté dans mon choix. Je savais que tu ferais le meilleur des garants d'avenir parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Ça me réconforte de savoir que s'il nous arrivait quelques chose, si nous disparaissions, notre enfant aurait un foyer aimant, quelqu'un qui se soucierait de son bien être et qui le rendrait heureux, pas comme Harry qui s'est retrouvé tout petit, abandonné à des gens qui le détestaient.

J'avais cette crainte depuis que j'ai appris que je étais enceinte, une drôle d'angoisse qui ne me quittait pas, je crois que c'est ça devenir parents. Maintenant je vais pouvoir déstresser par rapport à tout ça, tu seras là avec Harry, nous ne pouvions pas rêver meilleur parents de substitution pour notre bébé.

L'extrait de naissance c'est toi qui devras le mettre dans le tube d'argent lorsque tu iras avec Ron le déclarer aux affaires familiales du ministère, c'est très symbolique. Le balai m'a particulièrement touché parce que tu n'as pas attendu de savoir si c'était un garçon, tu estimes donc qu'une petite fille mérite tout autant de voler et de jouer au quidditch ? (tu pourras faire la leçon à Ron alors...) La petite licorne en peluche attend déjà dans le lit du bébé (elle est ravissante) et nous avons été chercher le petit hibou gris dans le coffre fort, je l'ai déposé dans une cage parce qu'il est si petit qu'il risque de se perdre...Merci pour tout le reste, de garantir ses études, son avenir, de le protéger, j'ai du mal à te l'écrire parce qu'à chaque fois j'ai les larmes aux yeux...

Je voulais juste te préciser que je ne voulais pas te terrifier, j'étais sincère depuis le début et j'ai pris cette décision en accort avec Ronald bien évidemment.

Tu ne me tromperas plus Draco, sous tes dehors un peu abrupts tu es un homme tendre et sensible, ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas touché un mot de ceci à Ron lol… (Ton honneur est sauf).

Pour Harry et toi effectivement je ne peux prédire l'avenir, mais j'ai comme un très bon pressentiment...

Je prends soin de ton filleul.

Prend soin de toi.

Hermione

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

148) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : RV !

Date : 16 décembre 2000 18h00

C'est drôle je trouve, après tous les événements qui ont marqués notre jeunesse on dirait qu'enfin nos vies se stabilisent. Tout ceux que nous connaissons ont trouvé ou sont en train de trouver l'amour ça me rends horriblement romantique (sans doute mes hormones en folie) toi et Blaise, Harry et Draco, des irréductibles pourtant...tout fout le camp lol...

Fais-lui donc ta déclaration Dean, tu ne va tourner pas et retourner cet anneau au fond de ta poche pendant des mois. Tu ne sauras jamais s'il accepte tant que tu ne lui auras pas demandé. Si tu veux vraiment faire ça de manière officielle alors oui il faudra que tu demandes sa main à Draco avant...Honnêtement, si tu survis à Malfoy, avec ton chéri ça va passer comme une lettre à la poste. Si je peux t'aider avec le blondinet n'hésite pas je veux bien t'accompagner...

Draco est presque de la famille à présent...

Tu n'y comprends rien n'est ce pas ? Voilà j'ai demandé à Draco de devenir le garant d'avenir du bébé et tu sais quoi ? Il a accepté ! J'en suis vraiment heureuse.

Nous voulions nous rapprocher de lui pour Harry mais également parce que Ron m'a affirmé que c'était un type bien, Ron... tu te rends compte, c'est le monde à l'envers non ? Il s'en est convaincu en voyant l'attitude de Draco avec Harry, ses angoisses, ses attentions à son égard. Ron a été vraiment en manque de Harry, inquiet pour lui pendant des années, mais à présent il a compris que Draco était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux depuis la fin de la guerre.

Il a offert un merveilleux cadeau au bébé, une boite contenant la couverture de naissance de la famille Malfoy, un tube d'argent pour l'extrait de naissance, un mini balai (Ron était fou de jalousie lol), une licorne blanche en peluche toute douce, un compte à Gringott qu'il alimentera tous les mois (je ne te cache pas que ce dernier cadeau nous a mis dans l'embarras, mais après réflexion nous nous sommes dit que ça concernait son filleul alors qu' il fasse comme bon lui semble) Draco à pris son rôle de parrain très à cœur, j'espérais qu'il accepterait mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait avec tant d'enthousiasme, ce garçon est vraiment très étonnant, je me dit que nous avons du beaucoup nous tromper sur sa personnalité pendant toutes ces années.

Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour les centaures je suis certaine que Servant arrivera à les convaincre il est un médiateur hors pair, il possède des qualités de persuasions que nous n'aurons jamais, il nous sera d'un aide précieuse. Il serait bon effectivement que Firenze vienne au rendez vous, malgré tout sa place au sein de son peuple est maintenant plus que fragile, il est considéré comme un traitre et un paria je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit le meilleur des ambassadeurs.

Pour Bill je ne veux pas te décourager mais je doute qu'il accepte de jouer la taupe au sein des affaires financières des gobelins, Il risquerait sa place et déontologiquement, même si c'est pour faire tomber des employés ministériels véreux et des gobelins malhonnêtes voulant exproprier les centaures, il ne serait plus crédibles aux yeux des autres membres de cette communauté. Tu sais comment sont les gobelins, tous plus ou moins magouilleurs et essentiellement obsédés par ce qui les concerne eux, je pense que si Bill faisait cela il y perdrait plus que sa chemise, un juge à la solde du ministère et des avocats malhonnêtes (ne pense pas _pléonasme_ s'il te plait...) arriveraient à le faire condamner pour ingérence, vol de document, espionnage et j'en passe...il serait nettement préférable qu'il ne s'implique pas là-dedans.

Ce qu'il faut c'est une enquête en bonne et due forme. Sans jamais dépasser le cadre de la législation. Quand à ta Julia elle me semble un peu borderline concernant les lois, effectivement vous devriez lui conseiller de ne plus payer de sa personne ça risque de se retourner contre nous, l'intégrité du groupe et son travail seront remis en cause rien qu'avec le témoignage d'un individu qu'elle aurait manipulé de cette façon...Essayez de la calmer, moi je veux bien lui faire un petit résumé sur ce qu'il pourrait en couter aux centaures de ses petits dérapages.

Le directeur du journal a été contacté par Arthur, il est d'accord pour nous aider mais ne fera rien tant que nous lui donnerons pas le feu vert et des éléments solides pour étayer son article, gardons-le au chaud, les médias peuvent être très utiles dans certain cas.

Pour finir Si Draco (tu ne trouves pas que nous parlons beaucoup de lui ???) essaie de racheter en douce les terres des centaures je pense que ça ne résoudra rien. Ce qui intéresse les promoteurs c'est la construction et la vente des propriétés qu'ils ne manqueront pas d'ériger sur celles-ci. Les investisseurs gagneront beaucoup plus d'argent avec l'immobilier qu'avec les terrains nus, honnêtement je pense que Draco, tout Malfoy qu'il soit, n'aura pas le bras suffisamment long pour contrecarrer leurs projets. Ce qu'il faut c'est que ces détectives, prétendument à sa solde, fassent un enquête pointue avec notre aide et qu'ainsi les magouilles des politicards sont dévoilées au grand jour, c'est la seule façon de déjouer leurs plans, nous avons du pain sur la planche Dean.

J'étudie les relevés ce soir si je ne suis pas trop fatiguée et je te dirais ce que j'en conclu.

A demain

Hermione

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

149) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : The . trouble** (arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : griffy versus slytherin

Date : 15 décembre 2000 23h49

Immonde ? Moi La délicatesse faite homme ? Tu exagères vraiment Dray.

Quand à ma cruauté supposée mon chéri elle n'est faite que pour que tu réfléchisses aux conséquences de tes actes.

Tu as éliminé Lee de ta vie, crois tu que c'est un choix judicieux ?

Il te manque terriblement (la raison en reste un mystère pour moi...) que feras tu lorsque tu te retrouveras face à lui, lors d'un événement quelconque, dans six mois, un an, cinq ? Pourras-tu résister à la tentation ? Tu aimes Harry je n'en doute même pas, tu l'as dans la peau comme moi j'ai Dean (nous sommes hormonalement dépendants de deux griffy, elle est belle la fierté légendaire des Serpentards, l'indépendance des sangs purs lol...Nous l'avons allègrement balancé par dessus les moulins la pureté de la race...)

Quand l'absence de Lee se fera trop sentir, quand tu commenceras à en vouloir à Harry à cause de cette décision qu'il t'a obligé à prendre malgré lui.

Que feras-tu Dray ? Penses-y !

Moi je te connais depuis les nuits d'insomnies qui bouffaient ton sommeil d'enfant jusqu'au tableau de chasse dont tu t'enorgueillissais à chacune de nos rencontres avant que tu ne tombes amoureux. Tu es sensible, tu craqueras et tu te jetteras dans ses bras, je n'ai pas dis dans son lit encore que... Mais tu briseras ce qui te lie à Harry et tu seras doublement malheureux.

Vas voir Lee, explique-toi avec Harry, il t'aime il comprendra et ne te sacrifie pas, ne te sacrifie jamais sinon vous serez tous perdant dans cette histoire et toi plus que les autres...

Et moi c'est toi qui m'importe, je ne veux pas que tu sanglotes la nuit Dray parce que tu auras essayé d'être le meilleur... au-delà de tes forces.

Si tu renoues avec Lee, si votre amitié renait de ses cendres alors oui il n'y aura que Harry dans ton cœur sans parasites et en toute sérénité.

Quand au petit brun de tes rêves, cesse de le voir comme une porcelaine, certes il est encore fragile, il en a bavé plus que nous tous mais il reste tout de même celui qui a anéanti le monstre et ça n'est pas donné au premier freluquet venu. Je suis certain que Harry est bien plus solide que tu ne le penses alors arrêtes de le surprotéger et je récidive mon cœur, fais lui l'amour une bonne fois pour toute. Te rends-tu compte ce que tu lui fais vivre ? Il doit avoir une trouille bleue de cette première fois qui se profile le 24 décembre, tu es un vrai sadique il a le temps de se ronger les sangs et doit stresser un maximum, étonne le, donne lui son cadeau en avance... Apres il n'y aura plus que du bonheur...

Si je veux des enfants ? Par Merlin oui... C'est mon rêve le plus cher...Apres avoir passé la bague au doigt de mon Dean, chose que je ne ferais jamais parce que le mariage n'a pas l'air d'être une éventualité à laquelle il pense.

Je me contente donc de vivre au jour le jour et tout ce qu'il me donne est bon à prendre. Je ne veux pas penser à un _après_ sans lui, ça me semble impossible et insupportable à envisager. Je nourris des illusions d'avenir tu sais, des rêves de famille, de maison, de gosses, nous deux vieillissant ensemble. C'est con je sais et je suis certain que tu te marre derrière ton écran. Comment ai-je pu devenir ce type, l'amour est un sentiment qui nous change imperceptiblement et nous rend stupidement romantique, malheureusement lorsque l'on s'en rend compte c'est trop tard...Je suis passé de l'autre coté de la barrière Dray. Et toi tu oscilles à la frontière ténue qui sépare les mecs célibataires et fiers de l'être des poufsouffles bavant sur leur copain avec des yeux enamourés... Harry n'auras qu'une pichenette à donner pour que tu me rejoignes lol...

Bon, tu gardes ces confidences pour toi, sinon tu as conscience que je devrais te tuer ?

Pour noël ? Tout ce que je veux ? Toi et Harry à la maison le 25 à 12h pour un repas entre nous quatre, un noël avec toi est un noël en famille...

Pour Dean apportes lui un panier gastronomique fait de diverses sucreries à étaler sur des tartines, il est horriblement gourmand...Et toi mon ange que veux tu ? Et Harry ?

File vite faire de lui un homme, un vrai ! lol

Blaise

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

150) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : salut cousin !

Date : 17 décembre 2000 8h57

Alors comme ça on fait pleurer ma femme Malfoy ?

Tu aurais du savoir (même si tu ne fréquente pas de filles intimement) que dans son état l'envoi de ce paquet allait la bouleverser.

Que je ne t'y reprenne pas, ménage la, elle porte ton filleul (ou ta...)...

Je sais que mon humour est glauque c'est ma marque de fabrique va falloir t'y faire parce qu'on va être amené à se voir plus souvent et je suis content de ne pas te faire peur ça n'a jamais été mon but...

Sinon merci pour lui ou elle, je crois qu'Hermione a déjà du le faire mieux que moi.

Ta chemise ce n'est pas le truc rose que Harry a tout le temps sur le dos ? (je crois qu'elle n'a pas supporté le lavage avec son pull bordeaux.)

Bonne journée

Ronald

Ps Hermione voudrait que tu viennes à la maison manger un soir, ton jour sera le nôtre...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

151) SoundBarrier **(arobaze)** livingSpace . com

A : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

Objet : ...

Date : 16 décembre 2000 12h27

Je suis désolé pour toi et Draco...

La vie réserve parfois de mauvaises surprises.

Merci pour le cadeau je le garde avec plaisir, mon nouvel appartement est un peu vide et la table me servira bien.

Apres le café je t'y emmènerais pour te le faire visiter. Je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps, comme c'est la saison creuse pour le Quidditch, je travaille pour une boite privée qui enquête sur une sombre affaire d'expulsion d'hybride. Je dois me rendre à un mystérieux rendrez vous avec une jeune avocate aux dents longue.

Peut être que nous allons travailler ensemble elle et moi, je te raconterais tout ça.

A tout à l'heure

Oliver

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là…


	60. Récits et Mail 152,153,154

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : **Encore moi… et cette semaine du Harry, du Harry et encore du Harry…je préviens pour celles et ceux qui attendais les réactions de Draco, il revient la semaine prochaine…Merci pour vos splendides reviews, je réponds à tous ce week-end promis …bises et bonnes lecture à tous…Ham

* * *

152) Récit de Harry ( POV intérieur maison) 16 après midi

« Salut Lee »

Il me tend la main, son regard grave posé sur moi avec suspicion. Je voudrais qu'il entre parce qu'à l'endroit ou il se tient je ne peux pas lui rendre sa poignée de main. Je suis incapable de franchir la petite barre de métal qui délimite ma sécurité des dangers rodant à l'extérieur. Il fronce les sourcils, je m'empresse de lui expliquer.

« Je...suis désolé, je ne peux pas sortir, je dois rester à l'intérieur de la maison »

J'ai conscience qu'il ne comprend pas grand-chose de mes maladroites explications, ni de mes combats internes.

« Je suis agoraphobe » je lâche dans un souffle, je me sens honteux et tellement impuissant face à mes peurs imbéciles.

Il me fixe avec une curiosité non feinte. Je regrette déjà de lui avoir dit de venir, comment lui faire avaler que je suis sincères après les menaces que je lui ai envoyées par mail.

Il a gagné en carrure, toujours mince malgré tout, il est devenu plus homme, c'est un garçon séduisant qui respire la santé. Comment Draco pourrait me préférer à lui, moi le sorcier malingre qui n'a même plus de pouvoir ? Je comprends à présent que l'avenir ne penchera pas en ma faveur et qu'il va falloir que je m'y prépare.

« Entre ... »

Il franchit la petite frontière d'acier, maintenant il est sur mon territoire, silencieux...L'atmosphère devient pesante et j'ai de la peine à trouver mes mots, pourtant je dois me décider, il m'a prévenu qu'il ne resterait que quelques minutes.

« On va dans la cuisine, je t'offre un café ? » j'essaie timidement de l'amadouer.

« Non j'ai un autre rendez vous, tu voulais quoi exactement ? » Pas gagné, il est rétif à mes tentatives...

« Te parler de Draco, te demander... »

« Harry ? »

Je me retourne en entendant la voix chaleureuse de Charly.

«...Tu devrais te reposer là haut, tu sais bien que ce sont les ordres du médicomage... » Il s'aperçoit brusquement que je ne suis pas seul au milieu du couloir sombre, son visage se fend d'un sourire en reconnaissant le visiteur.

« C'est toi Lee ? » Il s'avance et lui administre une vigoureuse accolade comme seuls savent le faire les Weasley, avec naturel et gentillesse.

Lee s'est déridé et a l'air content de voir Charly.

« Ca fait vraiment longtemps ! Tu veux un café ? » Demande-t-il à Lee.

« Tu pourras me raconter ce que tu deviens... »

Charly est soulagé de ne plus être seul avec moi me semble-t-il. J'essaie de m'interposer sachant que Lee est pressé et que je dois lui parler avant qu'il ne file.

« Non il... »

« Avec plaisir, je suis heureux de te voir Charly ...» me coupe Lee en le regardant. Je me demande si je dois être mortellement vexé ou me réjouir de l'intérêt qu'il porte au dragonnier.

« Harry tu devrais remonter t'allonger, tu as un teint de déterré.... » Me demande gentiment ce dernier. J'ouvre des yeux ronds, il me congédie dans ma propre maison comme si j'avais cinq ans.

« Avant je dois parler avec Harry... » Annonce Lee laconiquement. « ...Prépare le café je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, viens Potter je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre »

Et je le suis parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et que je ne veux pas expliquer devant Charly mes projets concernant Draco.

Nous montons dans un silence pesant, je pénètre dans ma chambre Lee sur mes talons. Je lui désigne un fauteuil et je m'assois en tailleur sur mon lit. Il reste debout face à moi, je me sens gauche et malheureux.

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? » Lance-t-il sèchement.

J'avale ma salive, ma fierté et tout ce qui va avec...

« Je voulais te remercier parce que je ne l'ai pas fait avant, si je suis ...enfin... si je vais mieux... c'est grâce à toi. »

« Laisse tomber ça, n'importe qui aurait agit de la même façon. Tu voulais quoi d'autre sinon? »

Il sait comment me mettre à l'aise, moi qui n'ai plus l'habitude des rapports sociaux avec Lee je suis à la noce.

« Je voulais te demander une faveur pour Draco... »

« Une faveur ? »

« Voilà je sais ce qu'il t'a demandé quand j'étais inconscient, je sais qu'il a eu vraiment peur à ce moment là, je me suis conduit comme le dernier des imbécile et ma jalousie l'a amené à prendre cette décision. Je sais aussi qu'il est affreusement malheureux de ne plus te voir...J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à tout ça, j'aime Draco et je ne veux lui demander aucun sacrifice de cet ordre... Je ne sais pas si tu sais comment nous nous sommes rapprochés ? » Je lui demande timidement

« Draco m'a parlé de mails et de correspondance, je n'en sais pas plus »

Il s'assoit enfin mais reste terriblement sur la défensive et je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à lui faire accepter mon projet. Je décide de tout lui dire, s'il se fiche de moi tant pis, Dray vaut bien ça.

«Au cours de cet échange de mails et même quand nous n'étions encore que des anonymes l'un pour l'autre, Draco et moi nous nous sommes confiés beaucoup de petits morceaux de vie, de nos vies. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas communiqué autant. Petit à petit les morceaux se sont imbriqués et j'ai commencé à éprouver...des sentiments pour lui, enfin j'en éprouvais déjà bien avant, mais quand j'ai su que c'était lui tu vois... je me suis dit que je l'avais toujours senti au travers de ses mails et que c'était pour ça que je m'étais tellement laissé aller...Comment t'expliquer, Draco et moi avons toujours été lié, toujours... pas de la meilleure façon je te l'accorde, longtemps nos rapports n'ont été que violents et tendus, mais même comme ça je les aimais parce que des qu'il n'était plus dans _mes_ parages il me manquait terriblement. Je ne vais pas te dire que j'étais amoureux de lui avant de le retrouver mais il hantait mes nuits et mes cauchemars, j'étais en mal de sa présence, de ses affronts, de nos rapports tordus. J'avais une faille, je me sentais tout le temps triste et les phobies m'ont envahi petit à petit. Je me suis isolé moi-même j'en ai conscience...Tu sais ce qui est le plus dur à supporter dans tout ça? C'est que malgré tout ce que j'éprouve, malgré mon envie de courir vers lui j'en suis incapable... »

Ma voix se brise un peu, la tension de ces derniers jours se fait sentir, j'aimerais tellement aller vers lui sans ressentir cette panique qui me terrasse. Lee est toujours muet, pourtant son visage n'affiche plus cette froide condescendance qu'il portait comme un masque depuis que je lui avais ouvert la porte.

Je continue mon soliloque en essayant de maitriser ma fatigue et mon émotion.

« Dray ne sais pas exactement ce qu'est cette putain de maladie, il en joue... il pense que si j'ai vraiment envie de le retrouver, si je l'aime suffisamment, je pourrais me rendre chez lui, je pourrais surmonter ça... mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas... »

Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je veux le manipuler encore moins l'attendrir...Je respire lentement pour retrouver mon calme.

Le matelas s'affaisse à mes cotés, je serre les mâchoires à me les briser.

« Ouvre les yeux Harry »

Décidément c'est une demande récurrente ... Je les ouvre néanmoins...

Il me fixe l'air un peu paumé.

« Je suis désolé Lee, je ne voulais pas te raconter tout ça, je voulais juste te demander si tu étais d'accord pour venir à une petite fête de noël que j'organiserais le 25... » je lâche d'une traite.

Il ne me répond pas, sur son visage je lis les questions qu'il n'ose pas poser.

« ...En fait je voudrais que tu sois le cadeau de noël que je lui offre »

Il secoue la tête, me regarde comme si j'étais un gamin obtus à qui il allait annoncer que le père noël n'existe pas.

« Tu voudrais ? Mais Harry tu ne peux pas jeter les gens à ta guise puis les reprendre, les manipuler comme autant de marionnettes, c'est ce que tu as fait avec moi et avec Dray aussi...Qui me dit que dans une semaine, un mois tu ne me diras pas d'aller voir ailleurs, de laisser Dray de nouveau, tu ne sais rien de ce qui nous lie...Je ne veux pas revivre ça une deuxième fois »

La souffrance qui pointe dans sa voix me ronge de culpabilité. Il a raison, je me suis comporté comme un idiot et maintenant j'en paie les pots cassés. Pourtant, pour le bonheur de Dray je me trainerai à ses pieds, je m'avilirai, je subirai n'importe quelle humiliation, je le veux heureux et comblé, et nous ne pourrons jamais nous construire sur des résipiscences coupables et des non dit...

Je lève les yeux vers lui, déterminé à le convaincre.

« Je t'en supplie Lee, jamais plus je ne m'insinuerai dans votre relation, je te le jure. Votre passé commun ne me regarde pas et j'aimerais vraiment réparer, tu comprends...Je l'aime et j'ai compris que tu feras toujours partie de sa vie. Je ne te dis pas que je comprends tout ce qu'il y a entre vous mais je l'accepte... »

Je stoppe ma tirade et attends angoissé qu'il me réponde.

Il semble réfléchir, soupire puis me dévisage à son tour, un vague sourire flottant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Toujours très Griffondor au fond de toi, chevaleresque et plein d'abnégation... »

Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Je me lève un peu énervé et commence à marcher dans la chambre, j'essaie de calmer le tremblement de mes mains. Il n'a donc rien compris ?

« Griffondor ? Tu me vois comme ça ? Rappelle toi que notre qualité première était le courage, je ne suis plus courageux depuis longtemps et honnêtement je m'en fous. Et puis j'en ai marre de ces étiquettes qu'on nous a toujours collé, de ces confréries stupides qui nous enfermaient dans des petites boites scellées, tu crois vraiment que Dray ne mériterait pas plus que moi d'être qualifié de Lion avec tous les sacrifices qu'il a endurés, pourtant il est Slytherin jusqu'au bout des ongles alors tout ça c'est des conneries...Moi je ne suis plus rien et je ne revendique plus rien... »

Je me sens horriblement stressé, je ne comprends pas ou il veut en venir, moi je veux juste qu'il accepte.

« Tu es d'accord pour venir ? » je demande brusquement.

Il se lève à son tour l'air ennuyé.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir Harry je sais qu'en ce moment tu es sincère mais j'ai peur que tu change d'avis et que tout ça ne soit que du blabla bien-pensant, je dois y réfléchir encore un peu, ensuite je t'enverrais un mail pour te donner ma réponse... »

Je hoche la tête, c'est un échec cuisant, s'il ne vient pas j'aurais tout raté et Dray un jour me reprochera de l'avoir éloigné de lui...

Il se dirige vers la porte puis murmure

« Tu devrais t'allonger, Charly a raison tu as vraiment une sale tête...je t'enverrais un message dans la soirée »

Il sort et referme silencieusement la porte.

Et je suis de nouveau seul avec mes cauchemars...

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, la migraine qui me vrille les tempes est à présent insupportable, je vais attendre qu'il s'en aille pour descendre chercher une potion de sommeil, j'en ai besoin, tout va trop vite ou trop lentement, ma vie commence à m'échapper...Je ferme les yeux, ils me brulent horriblement, je me sens si seul...

_J'aimerais être dans tes bras à cet instant je n'aurais besoin de rien d'autre que ta chaleur pour me détendre..._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à ruminer roulé en boule sous ma couette lorsqu'on frappe à ma porte.

« Entre Charly » dis-je d'une voix enrouée de sommeil.

Je relève la tête surpris en voyant Lee pénétrer dans ma chambre un petit sachet en tissu bleu à la main.

« Je te réveille ? Désolé. »

« Non je ne dormais pas » Je racle un peu ma gorge pour retrouver la parole et me redresse péniblement.

Il sourit et viens s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, il me regarde sans un mot puis passe furtivement son pouce sur ma joue...

« Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va s'arranger...Tiens prends ça »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, je t'ai déjà dis que... »

« Ts Ts...Pour ça que tu pleures en dormant ? » Se moque-t-il gentiment.

Je hausse les épaules.

« J'ai juste mal aux yeux parce que mes lunettes ne me conviennent plus. »

« Si tu veux... » M'accorde-t-il bon prince.

Je contemple le petit sachet qu'il vient de glisser entre mes mains.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Poudre de cheminette »

J'ouvre des yeux ronds, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me fait ce cadeau. Il éclate de rire en voyant ma tête.

« Il est temps que tu sortes un peu Harry tu n'es vraiment pas très vif. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que tu aimerais pouvoir aller vers lui mais que ton étrange maladie t'en empêche ? »

Je me rembrunis un peu, pourquoi me fait-il remarquer...

« Tu peux aller le voir sans sortir de chez toi voyons, tu es un sorcier ne l'oublie jamais. Prononce juste le mot magique : _Résidence Slashcar_ de Draco Malfoy, tu atterriras directement dans son salon »

Je fixe le petit paquet, puis Lee, puis le paquet... ma respiration s'accélère, une bouffée de joie est en train de m'envahir. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que c'est possible, que je pourrais faire ça...je suis terrorisé en même temps, je sers dans mes mains le précieux cadeau et je reste muet et tremblant...

Il se lève.

« Fais en bon usage, je t'enverrais un message ce soir pour te donner ma réponse.»

Je ne peux même pas le remercier, j'en suis incapable tant les opportunités que me donne cette poudre d'escampette, tournent, retournent et s'affolent dans ma pauvre tête, un tourbillon de liberté prend possession de mon corps et j'exulte d'avoir une infinité de possibles à portée de cendre...

Je souris bêtement à la vie...

« Tu voulais que je vienne Draco ?... »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

153) Récit Harry (POV intérieur manoir Draco) soir le 16

Excité oui je le suis...Comment ne pas l'être ?

Mon estomac se tord d'anticipation mon amour, je vais enfin te surprendre même si ce n'est pas comme je le désire au fond de moi. J'ai relu le mail que tu m'as envoyé aujourd'hui et j'ai compris que pour toi la date est vraiment importante alors je vais mordre ma langue, brider ma libido et ne pas céder à la tentation, malgré tout je veux te voir, t'admirer en train de dormir en espérant que mon self control sera suffisamment _sous contrôle_ parce que sinon je ne répondrai plus de rien ...

La poudre de Lee me brule les mains tant je tremble et transpire d'angoisse, il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas mis un pied hors de chez moi... J'ai la trouille mais ça je ne te le dirais jamais, je crève de peur mais pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi.

Devant ma cheminée, je serre mon paquet bien emballé pour qu'il ne se salisse pas avec les cendres de la cheminée. Je respire profondément et je jette la poignée de poudre au cœur de l'âtre, j'hésite une fraction de seconde et je franchis la mince distance qui sépare à présent ma maison de ta demeure.

« _ Résidence Slashcar_ de Draco Malfoy »

La sensation horrible de tournoyer comme une toupie me bouleverse l'estomac, je ferme les yeux pour ne pas céder à la nausée puis j'atterris brutalement sur un tapis moelleux. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux immédiatement sinon je crois que je vais laisser chez toi plus que de simples présents. Alors que je reprends lentement ma respiration, une douce sensation de chaleur m'enveloppe, je regarde enfin autours de moi, tremblant de t'y découvrir un sourire moqueur accroché à tes lèvres. Les _âtrerrissages_ n'ont jamais été mon fort et j'affiche comme à mon habitude des vêtements chiffonnés et barbouillés de suie. Mes yeux balaient la pièce, tu ne t'y trouves pas, je souffle donc et me rends compte que la cheminée par laquelle je me suis vautré dans ton salon crépite allégrement.

Je me redresse un peu flageolant, sans doute le manque d'habitude. Je tire ma baguette de ma poche, il y a si longtemps que je ne m'en suis pas servi, pourtant je me fais violence parce que pour toi il faut que j'avance n'est ce pas ?

Je me lance un sort de nettoyage, le bout de bois crachote lamentablement, il y a trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas servi, je dois m'y reprendre à deux fois pour qu'enfin je sois débarrassé de toute cette saleté.

J'empoigne mon sac et je me décide à aller explorer la maison, _TA MAISON._

Je suis tellement ému et nerveux qu'en me retournant je bouscule un minuscule guéridon, manquant de renverser un incroyable vase qui, je le soupçonne, doit couter une fortune, il ne doit sa vie de potiche qu'à un vieux reflexe du joueur de quidditch que je fus autrefois. Je ris tout seul en pensant que s'il s'était brisé je serais reparti aussi vite que je suis arrivé, parce que ce serait vraiment la honte que tu me trouves dans ton salon au milieu de la nuit en train de ramasser les morceaux d'une pièce unique de l'époque Ming que tu as eu beaucoup de mal à te procurer.

J'essaie à présent d'éviter tout ce qui casse et qui semble précieux, c'est le parcours du combattant, ta maison est mieux décorée qu'un musée, il s'en dégage pourtant une profonde mélancolie et ça me perturbe.

J'essaie de repérer le salon par lequel je suis arrivé et je grimpe lentement à l'étage, l'escalier est plongé dans le noir et je me sers de ma baguette pour m'éclairer. Arrivé sur le palier je ne sais où me diriger, c'est si grand, il va me falloir plus d'une nuit pour te trouver. J'ouvre le plus discrètement possible des portes de chambres vides mais tu ne trouves dans aucune d'elles.

Je vais alors explorer le deuxième étage et avant de te découvrir je sais que ta chambre est ici, je sens ta présence et je me tétanise devant une porte délicatement sculptée d'un lion et d'un serpent entrelacés. Ma main frémit en se posant sur la clenche, je prend une inspiration et ne cède pas aux sirènes qui me disent de filer avant de tout gâcher.

J'entre et m'immobilise, dans la pénombre je perçois ton souffle léger. Ton odeur flotte autours de moi, s'insinue insidieusement par tous les pores de ma peau, elle me tourne la tête, merde je n'y arriverais pas...

Tu bouges et grognes un peu dans ton sommeil, je me fige mais tu continues de dormir comme un bienheureux. Mes yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, j'aperçois une bergère juste à coté de ton lit, sans faire le moindre bruit je dépose mon paquet ainsi qu'un petit mot sur ton bureau puis je m'installe confortablement dans le fauteuil. Je te dévore du regard, tes cheveux pales forment une douce auréole sur le tissu sombre de ton oreiller, ta joue est un peu marquée par le sommeil et tu as l'air si innocent, si fragile aussi, seul dans cette grande maison. Je brule de te rejoindre, de me lover contre toi comme tu me l'as proposé dans ton mail pourtant je sais que cette proposition n'était pas sincère. Tu savais pertinemment que je n'avais pas la possibilité de venir, que malgré tous mes efforts je ne réaliserais pas mon propre rêve, alors m'inviter ne t'engageait pas beaucoup.

Je me pose un millier de questions, pourquoi Lee m'a-t-il donné la poudre ? Possède-t-il tellement de cette sagesse qui me manque pour volontairement me jeter dans ton lit ? Sans doute t'aime-t-il à ce point et je devrais composer avec ça...

Je tends la main pour lisser un peu le drap qui recouvre ton corps, je le devine sous l'étoffe légère... fin, musclé, nu...

Je mords ma lèvre alors que j'ai laissé échapper un léger gémissement. Merlin c'est si difficile d'être _trop_ près de toi et d'en être conscient, je me sens durcir et je crois que je peux me répandre rien qu'en te regardant.

Je devrais partir, filer avant que tu ne te réveilles mais le courage me manque, je veux encore voler quelques minutes, étirer le temps.

Je désire tellement plus.

Je veux te secouer, te mentir, te dire qu'on est le 24 décembre et que tu me crois, me glisser sous ce drap encombrant, me coller contre ta peau moite, te faire gémir...

Je veux que ma langue intrusive se fraie un chemin dans les replis les plus secrets de ton corps, apprendre à te donner mille plaisirs avec ma bouche avide, te voir te tordre en me suppliant d'arrêter et lorsque tu exploseras enfin, avaler ta semence parce qu'elle sera un concentré de toi...

Je veux écouter ta chair brulante pour savoir comment m'y prendre, qu'elle me parle en convulsant de trop de bonheur, qu'elle me dise entre deux spasmes tout ce que tu désires, ce que tu aimes, ce qui te fait vibrer...

En retour je veux que tu me caresses jusqu'à me rendre fou de douleur parce que je me consumerais de l'intérieur, je veux percevoir tes doigts qui bougent en moi et me découvrent, te sentir m'envahir tout entier et me déchirer en une douce torture, t'appartenir en sanglotant sous tes assauts, mourir de trop de cris... Pour enfin renaitre en étant tien.

Je veux que ce silence cesse, je veux hurler ton nom... Draco...

Je suis venu... sans avoir eu à te toucher rien qu'en te contemplant, je retombe en tremblant au fond du fauteuil, le pantalon maculé d'une jouissance dont tu ne sauras rien, j'aimerais croiser à cet instant l'anthracite de ton regard mais tu souris en dormant, sans te douter qu'à cet instant tu me tortures de la pire des façons...

Je n'aurais pas du oser, je ne suis pas suffisamment fort, je gémis en silence, tu es si proche et pourtant plus éloigné que tu ne l'as jamais été. Je connais à présent la tentation, elle est l'œuvre d'un ange déchu, du plus sadique et corrompu des saints et je lutte de toute mes forces pour qu'il ne m'entraine pas dans son infernal maelström...Pourtant...je voudrais plus que tout m'y laisser tomber dans une chute vertigineuse et déchoir enfin. Tu es mon enfer...Deviens mon paradis...

Je me lève et me faufile rapidement en dehors de cette chambre des supplices où j'aurais ce soir abandonné beaucoup plus que mon intégrité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

154) De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : veni...vidi... ...

Date : 16 décembre 2000 23h19

Je suis venu, j'ai vu, je n'ai pas vaincu... et j'ai du repartir dans un état plus que compromettant.

Je t'ai rendu tes affaires, elles sont propres et repassées, mais sans la chemise, je t'avais prévenu je la garde pour moi, c'est mon petit _toi _qui ne me quitte pas.

J'ai eu du mal à me retenir, j'avais envie de te faire des choses que mon esprit n'auraient même pas osé imaginer avant que je te connaisse. Je voyais ton corps trop nu pour être honnête onduler au gré de tes rêves et j'avais du mal à ne pas arracher le drap de soie qui te recouvrait. Il coulait sur toi et moulait ton corps d'une façon si suggestive, si sensuel alors que tu étais étalé lascivement sur le dos que je pouvais deviner la forme de ton sexe en érection (tu as raison, tu n'es décidément pas un ange). J'ai souffert ce soir, souffert dans ma chair, dans ma tête et enfin je suis reparti, souillé par le résultat des images que tu faisais naitre dans mon esprit. Même endormi tu peux être redoutable de sensualité et faire surgir un ardent désir dans mon bas ventre.

J'ai du combattre de toutes mes forces contre ton attraction, contre mon envie pressante, contre mon corps, ce lâche qui ne m'a pas demandé mon avis pour mal se comporter...

Mais comme je suis un garçon animé d'une grande force de caractère j'ai fui...

Tu peux être fier de moi Dray je ne romprais pas la promesse que je t'ai faite et j'attendrais le 24, ce jour béni que j'ai maudis comme un damné ce soir alors que ma chair exigeante te désirait trop fort.

Ce soir je n'ai pas perdu mon innocence j'ai juste atteins un niveau supérieur question frustration...

J'ai pensé à ton cadeau Dray... mon tourmenteur personnel. Evidemment que j'aimerais me blottir dans tes bras pour que tu m'emmènes faire un tour là haut en chevauchant ton balai, c'est juste que je ne pourrais pas accepter ce cadeau là, j'en suis juste incapable. Je ne vole plus depuis tellement d'années que j'ai perdu l'habitude et puis c'est difficile de voler à l'intérieur d'une maison lol... Je crois que c'est encore un peu tôt, apprend-moi d'abord à marcher dehors, quand j'y serais parvenu je pense que le reste sera un jeu d'enfant si tu me serres fort contre toi. Mais tu devras être courageux pour nous deux, je sais que tu le seras, je t'aime.

Harry

Ps tu rêvais de qui cette nuit ?

PPs lis ses poèmes en pensant à nous.


	61. Mails et récits 155 à 162

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures :** Comme toujours un énorme merci à tous les lecteurs qui sont fidèles chaque semaine à nos deux chéris (et aux autres aussi d'ailleurs... lol) Mille excuses pour le retard de réponses aux reviews, je me rattraperai promis!! Les choses se précisent mais encore un peu de patience... je sais on vous fait languir... lol mais ce Trouble ne laissera Personne indifférent... (y'avait longtemps, ça fait du bien!!! lol)

Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews!! Bonne lecture!!

* * *

De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . com

Objet : de rien

Date : 16 décembre 2000 2h00

De rien Harry, rétrospectivement, j'ai un peu honte de t'avoir confié tout ça… si Blaize savait il me tuerait… ou il se vanterait… et honnêtement il y aurait de quoi… se vanter je veux dire… lol

Et oui, nos rapports impliquent de la bouffe, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais on aime trop ça pur arrêter… lol tu verras la nourriture peut être extrêmement ludique et… jouissive… mais je t'en ai déjà trop dit… lol

Et puis Blaize est incroyable et très inventif… lol (et la mousse de caviar c'était son idée… lol)

Sincèrement, je suis d'accord avec toi la première fois est tellement angoissante ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter si tu sens que Malfoy est celui qu'il te faut alors tout se passera bien.

Blaize me disait que Malfoy avait une histoire pénible avec Noël et j'ai un peu l'impression que tu es sa dernière chance de croire en Noël d'où cette pseudo sacralisation, il serait peut-être même capable de ne pas s'exécuter le 24… (ne t'évanouis pas je plaisante !! Quoique… lol). Dis-moi que je ne prends pas sa défense c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers ! Ce petit pédant prétentieux et arrogant comme le prince qu'il ne sera jamais ! Désolé… j'ai tendance à m'emporter mais j'y travaille (beaucoup avec Blaize…) je suis un peu stressé ces derniers temps, j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête mais Ron m'a dit que Draco était un type bien alors si même Ron le dit…

Ecoute, ne dis surtout pas à Blaize que je te l'ai dit mais c'est vraiment la toute première fois que Malfoy est amoureux et Blaize dit que ça le rend un peu… étrange. Il n'a jamais connu Malfoy comme ça et même s'il ne m'en parle pas beaucoup, je peux voir qu'il est très inquiet pour lui et Blaize s'inquiète pour très peu de monde, en fait à part Malfoy, il ne s'inquiète pour personne.

Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je suis vraiment accroc, irrémédiablement maintenant ! J'ai quelques projets justement et je dois avouer que ces derniers temps, je n'arrive à me concentrer sur rien d'autre, je ne pense qu'à ça et je suis mort de trouille ! Il faut juste que je me recentre un peu et que j'invoque ce mystique courage gryffindorien.

Toi aussi tu as l'air très amoureux, j'espère que Malfoy et toi seraient aussi heureux que Blaize et moi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour votre première nuit, tout se passera bien, les premières fois sont toujours maladroites mais l'avantage c'est que plus c'est nul et plus ça demande d'entrainement (eh, eh… lol), alors honnêtement, j'espère que votre première fois sera un fiasco ! lol Et surtout ne crois pas Malfoy s'il essaie de te convaincre qu'un serpent domine toujours ! Blaize a essayé et il a encore des séquelles… lol (mais il en redemande à chaque fois…)

Ne te torture pas à cogiter des heures sur comment le contenter, parle-lui, sois naturel et le reste suivra. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qu'il veut et toi qu'il a choisi.

Je suis heureux que tu aies enfin trouvé ton Serpent ! (on a tous besoin d'un serpent dans sa vie… lol)

Je suis impatient de te revoir aussi Harry ! En attendant, relaxe…

Dean.

Ps : Le Nutella ? Ca me fait penser que je me prendrais bien une petite gaufre… je dois y aller !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . org

A : Hermioneg . weasley **(arobaze)** biblio . org

Objet :

Date : 16 décembre 2000 16h03

Granger, tu as beau être intelligence, tu as vraiment des lacunes en matière de stratégie ! Le wizzengamot et l'ensemble des administrations régies par notre cher Ministère est impliqué jusqu'au cou dans des magouilles politiques visant l'expulsion des créatures magiques intelligentes ! Il s'attaque aux centaures et la rumeur coure que les goblins sont les suivants, crois-tu sincèrement que c'est une coïncidence ?? Ils auraient très bien pu saisir les terres des trolls beaucoup plus exposées et parfaitement constructibles mais ce sont les centaures qui ont trinqué ! Pourquoi à ton avis ?? Honnêtement, je te laisse additionner deux et deux ! Ils veulent s'assurer une soumission complète des créatures magiques intelligentes si tu veux mon avis quant à savoir pourquoi, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, la mégalomanie me semble parfaitement indiquée donc effectivement il ne fait pas bons de défendre les créatures hybrides ces temps-ci !!

Je pense que ce soudain engouement pour les terres des centaures a probablement à voir avec les demandes incessantes provenant de diverses créatures magiques pour intégrer le Ministère et étendre leurs droits mais je m'avance peut-être, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'éléments. La mixité n'a jamais beaucoup plu aux sorciers adeptes du traditionalisme, nous en avons fait les frais !

Quant au présent que j'ai envoyé, la question ne se pose pas de savoir si vous l'acceptez ou non, de toute manière il ne vous est pas adressé : il est pour mon filleul !

Et je voudrais que tu gardes cette couverture. Elle est un symbole primordial chez les Malfoy, c'est le symbole d'un nom d'une puissance, peut-être que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a lieu d'être à présent mais c'est un vestige d'une famille que j'aime et qui si elle n'a pas fait les bons choix m'a toujours aimé alors plus que le symbole d'une puissance c'est un symbole d'un amour je crois, quoiqu'on en dise, les Malfoy aimaient leurs enfants, Voldemort ou pas, et en plus elle contient de puissants sorts de protections... Je sais pertinemment que l'adoption existe mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais avoir d'enfant, pas de petite tête blonde pour décorer nos sapins, juste Harry et moi. Je pense qu'Harry ne pourra en avoir, pas avec sa maladie alors c'est exclu et j'ai choisi Harry. Garde la couverture et si un jour tu veux t'en séparer alors je pense que Blaize sera ravi d'y envelopper ses enfants.

J'espère avoir mon filleul pour les vacances et quelques week-ends si Harry est d'accord.

Et en ce qui concerne ce balai, c'est hors de question que tu mettes une fille au monde, tu m'as bien compris Granger ??? Ce bébé sera un **garçon** !!

Bonne journée Granger.

Ps : Le hibou est un jeune il ne faut pas lui donner les miamhiboux pour adulte, il faut attendre 8 mois !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : Hermioneg . weasley **(arobaze)** biblio . org

Objet :

Date : 16 décembre 2000 19h10

C'est gentil d'avoir proposé de m'accompagner mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul. Ceci dit, je ne me fais aucune illusion, Malfoy ne me donnera jamais son précieux Blaize et parfois je me demande si Blaize accepterait sans la bénédiction de Malfoy, ils sont tellement proches, je crois qu'il aurait un gros manque s'il devait se marier sans Malfoy à ses côtés et je n'ai pas envie de le voir souffrir parce que j'aurais été égoïste alors si Malfoy refuse, tant pis, même si j'ai vraiment envie de ce mariage, il n'est pas indispensable, si Blaize et moi sommes ensemble c'est ce qui importe.

ET TU AS DEMANDE A MALFOY D'ETRE PARRAIN DE TON ENFANT ??? Mais tu es complètement dingue !! Ron a dû frôler la crise cardiaque ! Remarque, j'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête ! Sans parler de celle de Malfoy, Merlin, ça devrait sacrément valoir le coup !! lol Tu as pris des photos ??

Honnêtement, si j'ai dû mal à imaginer Ron jouer les papounets, avec Malfoy c'est complètement inconcevable !!! Enfin, je dois tout de même admettre qu'il a fait beaucoup pour nous tous ces derniers temps, Harry bien sûr, toi et Ron et moi aussi, je suis persuadé qu'il est derrière cette mystérieuse corporation et même s'il le fait pour Blaize ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose. Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour mais Malfoy a vraiment changé !

Je te fais confiance pour Servant, je ne le connais pas, pour Firenze même s'il est banni de la meute, il a tout de même conservé ses croyances et certitudes, elles sont inhérentes à ce qu'il est, il ne peut pas les renier même s'il vit plus parmi les siens et en fait, je dois dire que c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu anticiper certaines réactions des centaures donc finalement ça nous arrange plutôt bien qu'il reste sur ses positions. Ceci dit, nous avons désespérément besoin de quelqu'un qui leur explique le fond du problème. Les promoteurs se font de plus en plus pressants et ça n'augure rien de bon.

Pour ce qui est de Bill j'avais effectivement pensé à sa position délicate dans l'éventualité où il accepterait de nous aider mais finalement peut-être que tu as raison et puis surtout, il ne fait pas bon de mettre trop de monde au courant, ça pourrait avoir de sérieuses répercussions si tout ça venait à se savoir avant que nous ayons tiré le fin mot de l'histoire. Ceci dit, Kingsley me disait l'autre jour qu'il recherchait un nouveau responsable pour gérer le budget du Ministère puisque le responsable actuel est le vice-président du wizzengamot et lorsqu'il tombera, il ne faudra pas perdre de temps pour réorganiser les budgets. Enfin, nous n'en sommes pas encore là mais je pense que Bill aurait une opportunité unique d'évolution.

En revanche, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne Julia, elle devrait revoir ses méthodes d'enquête, d'ailleurs nous avons eu une sérieuse conversation hier soir et je pense qu'elle a compris que de telles méthodes même s'il faut reconnaître qu'elles nous ont permis l'accès à des informations que nous n'aurions probablement jamais pu obtenir, seront plus que contestables devant un tribunal.

Je passerai remercier Arthur cette semaine pour son aide et celui du responsable du journal, on pourrait y aller ensemble peut-être ? Ou mieux, pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas manger à la maison avec Ron, j'inviterai Arthur et Molly et le directeur du journal et sa femme, Blaize sera ravi, il adore cuisiner ! Vendredi soir si ça vous convient ?

En ce qui concerne le rachat des terres des centaures, je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, ça ne serait qu'une solution temporaire de toute manière.

Par contre, surtout ne te fatigue pas Hermione, tu seras incontestablement une aide précieuse mais ton bébé doit passer avant tout. La réunion est fixé à 14h00 demain, j'espère que tu as eu le temps d'examiner les dossiers mais si tu n'as pas eu le temps ne t'épuise pas au travail, Julia connaît tout par cœur de toute manière. Nous ne serons pas beaucoup excepté Kingley, Firenze, Julia nos deux collaborateurs et toi et moi. Je me demande si les deux détectives privés devraient déjà être mis au courant ou s'il vaut mieux attendre de voir dans quelle mesure ils peuvent nous être utiles.

Ensuite, nous aurons un petit débriefing mais si tu es trop fatiguée, je te faxerai le compte rendu ainsi que ton contrat si tu veux toujours travailler avec nous. Et si je peux me permettre, la corporation propose une assurance privée qui prend en charge tous les soins quel qu'ils soient et cette assurance est extensible à toute la famille, si tu es intéressée je peux te faxer le contrat en même temps que l'autre.

Enfin, on verra tout ça demain !

Bonne journée !

Dean.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . org

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : Arrête!!

Date : 16 décembre 0h01

Arrête Blaize! J'ai fait mon choix et tu sais que je ne reviens jamais sur une décision que j'ai prise! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? Tu crois que ce n'est pas assez compliqué ?? Il faut que tu en rajoutes encore ?? Alors arrête de me parler de Lee ! Je parviendrais à oublier tout ça si tu ne me le rappelles pas dans chaque mail ! Je suis épuisé Blaize alors laisse-moi essayer d'oublier tout ça et laisse-moi rendre Harry heureux, il le mérite tu le sais ! Je ne veux pas réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes, je ne sais que trop ce qu'ils impliquent, je le vis au quotidien, tu te rappelles ?? Tout ce que à quoi tu parviens c'est de me faire du mal ! Harry est heureux maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Lee, il n'est plus jaloux et je n'encourage plus cette jalousie, c'est tout ce qui compte ! N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît Blaize.

Je n'en voudrais jamais à Harry, c'est _**ma**_ décision, un Malfoy sait dire non quand il le veut. Si j'avais voulu refuser je l'aurais fait mais pour Harry, je le ferai !

Pour le moment, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles combien ça peut devenir plus pénible encore, j'ai juste besoin du Blaize qui me tenait serré contre lui quand l'orage grondait dehors et que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler, si tu le vois, dis-lui que l'orage est là…

Et pour ta gouverne, je suis un Malfoy, je n'essaie pas d'être le meilleur, je le suis !

Et Blaize, désolée de briser tes illusions mais tu n'as jamais été la délicatesse faîte homme, je suis persuadé que même Thomas pourra confirmer ! (dis-moi que je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est immonde !)

Quant à Harry, je voulais que tout soit au mieux pour lui et je voulais m'accorder un Noël digne de ce nom pour une fois, c'est un peu égoïste mais j'avais espéré renouer avec la magie de Noël ! Je suis vraiment pathétique ! Je crois qu'en dehors de moi la perfection n'existe pas alors je devrais renoncer à cette première fois parfaite et simplement laisser faire les choses… et puis j'en ai trop envie… j'ai besoin de le retrouver, de le toucher, c'est tellement dur de lui dire non, d'être seul dans un grand lit vide alors que je pourrais être dans ses bras. Alors, oui tu as raison, je renonce et ce soir, j'irai le retrouver…

Et Blaize !! Je ne savais pas que tu voulais des enfants ! Décidément, tu me caches un peu trop de choses ces temps-ci (et je ne parle pas de tes prouesses horizontales, celles-là je t'ordonne de me les cacher !!!) En revanche, tu devrais revoir ta position sur le mariage, ton Thomas est un gryffindor et il veut ce que tout gryffindor veut, un mariage qui dure toujours des enfants à profusion, une maison avec un jardin et une barrière blanche, des jouets qui traînent dans la maison, crois-moi il veut tout ça ! (et je ne viens en aucun cas de te donner ma bénédiction, ne dresse aucune conclusion hâtive, ce n'était qu'un constat sur le misérabilisme gryffindorien !!)

Et oui, je me marre bien chaque fois que je relis ton mail : Blaize Zabini en bon petit mari d'intérieur ! Une vieille canne de bois supportant son gentil petit mari et vos douze enfants… *mort de rire* mais je comprends aussi… et je t'envie… un peu, juste un peu.

En ce qui concerne ton invitation, je l'aurais accepté avec plaisir (et même si Thomas devait vraiment être là) mais je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour Harry, on devra attendre un peu mais tu seras le premier sur ma liste dès qu'il pourra sortir un peu. Je passerai plus tard dans la soirée peut-être pour déposer ton cadeau sous le sapin (et t'as plutôt intérêt à être décent et dans une position respectable !!!) alors dis-moi ce que tu veux…

Et dernière chose, _mon cœur_, tu peux dire à ton crétin de petit ami qu'il peut se mettre son panier de gourmandise à tartiner au… (Non en fait ne lui dis surtout pas ça… *part vomir*) Je ne cautionnerai jamais vos soirées de débauchés !!! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire de toutes ces douceurs !!

Ne m'offre rien cette année, j'ai déjà presque tout ce que je veux. Pour Harry, je ne sais pas trop, un jouet d'enfant comme ceux que vous aviez pu me trouver, j'aimerai voir son regard s'illuminer quand il le verra, ce sera ça mon cadeau, comme je n'ai pas pu être là la dernière fois.

Je ne te le dis pas souvent mais merci Blaize, pour tout, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Joyeux Noël en avance…

Dray

OoOoOooOoooooooOO

De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . org

A : HRWeasley **(arobaze)** . lightning . com

Objet : les hormones

Date : 18 décembre 2000 20h08

Ce n'est pas moi qui fait pleurer ta femme Weasley, ce sont les hormones et cette horreur que tu lui as injecté et qui a contribué à la création de mon filleul ! Par chance, dans un relent de lucidité, vous m'avez désigné comme parrain, il aura au moins une infime chance de s'en sortir.

Et comme je le disais à ta femme, le sexe du bébé n'est absolument pas négociable, ce sera un garçon !!! La couverture de naissance ne porte que des noms d'homme !

Si mon filleul a besoin de quoi que ce soit, utilisez la cheminée, elle est branchée 24 sur 24.

Et… MA CHEMISE EST ROSE ???? LA CHEMISE QUI M'A COUTE 450 GALLEON ???? MA CHEMISE PREFEREE ??? CELLE QUE JE NE PORTE QUE DANS LES GRANDES OCCASIONS ?? QUE JE GARDE SOUS UNE HOUSSE FAITE SUR MESURE ET CONCUE SPECIALEMENT POUR CETTE CHEMISE ??? CETTE HOUSSE M'A COUTE PRESQUE PLUS CHER QUE LA CHEMISE ??? Je vais être malade…

Je lui avais pourtant dit de la laver à la main…

Je pense pouvoir me libérer jeudi soir si ça vous convient. J'amènerai le dessert et le cadeau de Noël pour mon filleul, vous pourrez le mettre sous le sapin.

D. M.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Récit Lee. (16 dec fin d'après midi)

Je me dirige vers je ne sais où, la tête bourdonnante de tout, fourmillante de toutes ces choses que l'on cherche à oublier, cette cacophonie d'angoisses qui se superposent et s'entremêlent, ce brouhaha qui met les sens dormant en alerte, ne laissant aucun répit à mon esprit tourmenté. J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un brouillard opaque et inodore dans lequel je ne distingue plus rien ni personne.

Ai-je eu raison de faire ce cadeau inestimable à Harry ? Ai-je été faible ? M'a-t-il grugé ? Emu, bouleversé de sorte que je n'ai pu que céder devant sa souffrance ? Et celle maladie, est-elle bien réelle ? Le retient-elle comme il le prétend ? Ma conscience me murmure bassement qu'il ne s'agit pas de tort ou de raison, ni de détresse malade mais je ne veux pas l'entendre. J'ai découvert que ce sont les personnes qui nous font le plus souffrir qu'on aide le plus spontanément. Curieux ? Peut-être, ce sont aussi celles qu'on aime le plus, parce que quelqu'un dont on partage la haine ne nous blesse pas, il nous effleure, nous égratigne, les plaies béantes, celles qui ne guérissent que rarement, les plus profondes, celles-ci ne sont infligées que par l'amour, parce que trop d'amour tue n'est-ce pas ?

Probablement. J'ai bien retenu la leçon, j'aime et je protège et puis je souffre, c'est dans l'ordre logique, un fait avéré, le plus fiable de tous. J'aime donc je souffre ? Sûrement. C'est probablement pour cette raison que je me suis rapproché de Dray, il était comme moi à beaucoup d'égard et puis il a franchi le miroir. Finalement c'était peut-être une bonne idée, cette poudre, ce sera un peu de ce linge humide qui efface peu à peu les taches récalcitrantes sur son miroir, ces traces que l'on frotte sans cesse mais qui s'accrochent. Je suis probablement l'une d'elle. Alors, je lui laisse la place, qu'ils se guérissent ensemble. Je serai le pathétique martyr de l'histoire, finalement j'aurais le beau rôle !

Etrangement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir laissé cette chance à Harry, je ressens plus que jamais une solidarité toute gryffindorienne que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis longtemps, chez les lions, personne ne domine, on s'entraide, c'est comme un air nostalgique d'avant guerre, quand je commentais encore ces matchs contre les Serpents prêts à tout pour gagner, et l'exultation partagée dans la salle commune, quand les butterbeers coulaient à flot et que nous scandions l'hymne de notre maison. Avant la guerre, avant la mort, avant tout. Alors je ne regrette pas, je retourne à mes racines que je ne savais pas me manquer autant, Harry m'a ému, et a réveillé le lion en moi, cette poudre de cheminette c'est une seconde chance pour lui.

Ma vie a pris une drôle de tournure, plutôt inattendue mais surtout insolite. Elle n'était faîte que de soirées débauchées entre deux réunions de travail, de sexe et de conversations interminables avec Dray, une petite vie tranquille, rassurante après le tumulte de la guerre. Je ne me posais aucune question. Aujourd'hui tout a changé et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, parce que ce n'est pas ma vie qui aurait du se trouver bouleversée, seulement celle de Dray, et il le mérite, être heureux enfin après tout ce qu'il a vécu, je pensais pouvoir partager un peu de ce bonheur avec lui, qu'il m'éclabousserait un peu, pas trop, juste pour que je vois qu'il existe, que ce n'est pas qu'une illusion que tous poursuivent sans jamais l'atteindre, quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'aux autres et que l'on ne touche jamais de près.

Depuis que Dray vit son bonheur très loin, j'ai envie de faire des choses complètement folles, comme contacter mes parents à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis la guerre, le voudraient-ils seulement ? J'ai envie d'un peu de ce bonheur pour moi, pas quelques miettes de ci de là à travers d'autres.

Revoir Draco, faire partie de sa vie à nouveau après sa voix atone m'intimant de partir… Comment pourrais-je accéder à cette demande ? Et s'il change d'avis ? Si dans une semaine, il lui demande de me chasser encore ? S'il me dit que ce n'est plus possible, il ne m'a même pas regardé quand il m'a dit de partir, pas un regard, pas un regret. Je le connais bien Draco n'est pas homme à regretter, il fait ce qu'il faut, ce qu'il doit et il ne regarde plus en arrière. J'ai repensé à Harry et à ce qu'il a demandé à Dray et égoïstement, je suis mis à penser que j'aimerais que quelqu'un fasse ce sacrifice pour moi, et je comprends Harry parce que ça doit être si bon d'être aimé si fort.

Cette visite était si étrange ! Harry qui me révèle sa maladie, Harry qui me demande de revenir, de faire ce cadeau à Dray Et Charly… il n'a pas changé bien qu'un peu épuisé. C'était bon de le revoir, je ne croise plus que des étrangers depuis la guerre et Draco était le seul qui me rappelait un passé dans lequel je me sentais bien. Et Charly m'a rappelé tout ça, Fred George, les vacances chez eux parfois, les colères de Molly contre moi et les jumeaux et la fois où elle m'a puni comme l'un d'entre eux quand les jumeaux ont convaincu Ginny d'utiliser le polyjuice de leur réserve personnel sur un gnome pour qu'on puisse s'échapper. Comment aurions-nous pu savoir qu'elle nous attendrait derrière la porte de la grange ?? Et Charly avait ri à n'en plus finir pendant que nous essuyions les reproches incessants de la matriarche, l'une des seules fois où j'avais pu le voir rire. Charly était si secret si posé, je me rappelle comme je le regardais souvent et je me demandais s'il faisait bien parti de cette famille, parfois son regard se perdait dans les profondeurs d'un monde que personne ne connaissait, et j'aurais voulu savoir où il allait et à quoi il pensait quand il décollait là-bas.

C'est un homme bien comme il en existe peu. Il m'a rappelé ces frasques insouciantes et espiègles auquel je participais de bon cœur avec les jumeaux et je me suis surpris à me sentir nostalgique de cette époque.

C'était bon de parler avec lui, de rire sans penser à rien comme je le faisais si souvent et j'ai réalisé que je ne l'avais plus vraiment fait car si je riais, c'était toujours avec quelques réserves.

J'aurais peut-être dû lui demander son adresse mail, c'était rafraichissant de le revoir, comme un renouveau, un signe, comme s'il était temps. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas encore mais je suis impatient.

C'est si triste ce qui lui est arrivé, je devrais peut-être m'estimer heureux de ne jamais avoir trouvé l'amour, le vrai, il semble qu'il détruit bien plus qu'il ne rend heureux. J'ai retrouvé dans ces yeux un peu de ce regard perdu qui m'intriguait tant autrefois, quand il a pleuré, il avait ce regard à mille lieues d'ici… si bleu…

Je l'ai senti frémir quand je lui ai pris la main. Et ces silences apaisants et enivrants m'ont rasséréné.

J'en ai oublié toute notion du temps et il faudra que j'envoie un message à Oliver pour m'excuser de lui avoir posé ce lapin.

Le passé me rattrape… et si je ne courais plus ?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

De : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

A : SoundBarrier **(arobaze)** LivingSpace . com

Objet : Excuses…

Date : 16 décembre 2000 22h00

Salut Oliver,

Je suis sincèrement navré pour tout à l'heure, j'étais à un rendez-vous assez déstabilisant et j'ai complètement oublié l'heure, je suis réellement confus, j'aimerais me rattraper, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas boire un verre à mon appartement vendredi soir ou on peut sortir où tu voudras, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir fait attendre.

A vendredi ?

Lee.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . com

Objet : OK

Date: 16 décembre 2000 23h32

Très bien Potter, c'est d'accord. J'accepte mais je te préviens si tu changes d'avis, moi je ne changerai pas et si je reviens dans la vie de Dray, ce sera pour rester alors réfléchis bien. Ce sera une décision irrévocable.

Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux l'appeler ? Lui envoyer un mail ?

J'espère que tu as fait bon usage de cette poudre de cheminette.

Passe le bonjour à Charly pour moi, ça m'a fait plaisir de le revoir !

A bientôt Potter.

Lee.

PS : Tu me tiendras au courant ?

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	62. Récit 163

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : **Encore une autre tranche de vie de nos deux chéris!! (et pour ceux qui se sont posés des questions, voilà pourquoi Dray n'a pas donné signe de vie à Harry dans les mails précédents... rhaaaaa vous êtes trop impatients... ou on aime vous faire languir j'hésite... lol) Voilà de quoi apaiser tous les troubles... lol

Un énorme merci pour vos reviews (je répondrai à tous pendant les vacances sans faute!!) qui nous touchent beaucoup!!

De joyeuses fêtes et de très bonnes vacances à tous!!

* * *

Récit Dray (nuit du 16 décembre 2000)

Je ne sais plus depuis quand je fixe cette porte, j'en connais chaque moulure, la griffe de l'ébéniste, la magie qui coule dans le bois verni. Je connais le relief attendri du matériau, les cris stridents des gonds presque rouillés lorsqu'elle s'entrouvre. J'ai cru mourir devant cette porte quelques jours auparavant quand tu as voulu me quitter, me libérer, pauvre idiot ! Je me revoie surgir par cette même porte comme un fou alors que tu étais inerte dans ce lit trop grand. J'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter et mes yeux m'abandonner, j'ai senti mon souffle s'éteindre et mes membres me lâcher. Tu étais si paisible mais d'une paix qui bouleverse, d'une paix dont on ne veut plus, d'une paix qu'on a reniée.

Un mince filet de lumière traverse le couloir lugubre, je n'aime pas cette maison. Trop sombre, chargée d'un passé dont personne ne veut se rappeler mais que tous ravivent inconsciemment. Je touche la poignée gelée, du métal froid, sec, dur comme moi avant toi, enfin je suis toujours dur mais maintenant ce n'est que de toi…

Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je suis si fier de toi mais je t'en veux tellement ! Tu es venu, pour moi, tu l'as fait, tu étais là et je crois que je t'ai senti ou peut-être ne t'ai-je que rêvé mais tu étais là ! Et oui, je t'en veux parce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé !!! Je t'aurais félicité dignement ! La plus belle preuve que tu pouvais m'offrir, tu es venu ! J'ai encore du mal à y croire. J'avais envie de te serrer à mon réveil en contemplant béatement et furieusement à la fois ce petit mot que tu as laissé de cette écriture encore un peu tremblante et définitivement brouillonne sur la pile de vêtements, j'aurais voulu te dire tout ce que ce pas gigantesque représente pour moi, parce que maintenant je m'autorise cette petite lueur que tu glisses en moi en traitre, celle que j'avais bannie, tu me forces à espérer qu'il y aura quelque chose après Noël, que lorsque tu seras guéri - parce que je sais que tu y arriveras - tu resteras peut-être avec moi et qu'on aura un avenir tous les deux pas juste un petit morceau de chemin sur lequel tu te retrouveras enfin, petit à petit tu te glisses en moi ! Blaize a raison, je ne suis qu'un hufflepuff du plus piètre acabit ! Maintenant j'ai envie de cette maison ni trop grande ni trop petite et peut-être d'une balançoire dans le jardin, un jour, si tu peux… parce que je respire trop bien ce parfum d'intérieur que tu aurais choisi et ce plat qui mijote pour nous depuis des heures et je vois trop clairement ce sourire radieux qui m'accueille chaque midi et chaque soir quand je te retrouve à la maison. Regarde ce que tu fais Harry ! Cet éclat éteint dans mes yeux, de quel droit tu le rallumes ? Cette partie insignifiante de mon être que j'ai réduit au silence, de quel droit tu la libères ? Je te voulais sans y croire et regarde-moi aujourd'hui, devant la porte de ta chambre le cœur tambourinant sourdement et le sexe gonflé, l'esprit en pagaille.

Je tourne lentement la clenche, j'espère qu'elle ne grince pas trop, je veux te surprendre mais je suis terrifié. J'abandonne mes certitudes de Noël, mes perfections chimériques de l'instant idéal, j'aurais voulu que tout soit parfait, j'aurais voulu autre chose pour toi, quelque chose de mieux, d'exceptionnel comme moi, mais peut-être que je retardais simplement l'instant peut-être que cet instant parfait je le voulais bien plus pour moi que pour toi, aujourd'hui je ne peux plus, pas après ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est mon plus beau cadeau de Noël alors peu importe que nous ne volions pas ensemble cette année, j'attendrai Harry.

Réalises-tu seulement à quelle prouesse tu t'es livré ? Pour moi, pour me rejoindre, pour me prouver que j'avais raison ! (qui en doute de toute manière ?) Pour me dire que pour moi, tu le fais, tu le ferais, tu le feras encore !

Je m'approche lentement, le planché grince sous mes pas mais rien ne m'arrêtera cette fois, je prie juste Merlin que tu n'aies pas pris cette potion de sommeil ! Ce soir, tu es à moi Harry, complètement.

Je me dévêts rapidement et ouvre les draps précautionneusement, je souris : tu es nu, tu ne portes que ma chemise que tu as laissé ouverte (m'attendrais-tu ?). Et je vais tuer Weasley !! Je vois parfaitement même sous la faible lumière que ma chemise est impeccable, tu en as pris soin et plus important : elle n'est pas rose ! Par contre, il faudra qu'on parle repassage toi et moi.

Tu me tournes le dos, dormant sur le côté comme un bienheureux. Je me glisse contre toi, tu as chaud et moi aussi…

Mon cœur bat la chamade et des milliers de questions fourmillent dans mon esprit mais je les balaie prestement, j'ai trop envie d'être avec toi.

Je lève la main sur ton visage et dégage ton front et j'enlace mes jambes aux tiennes, le contact de ta peau m'électrise, elle est fraîche et chaude à la fois, douce et rugueuse, tu ne bouges même pas, tu soupires à peine, est-ce que tu as pris cette potion Harry ?

Je dénude ton épaule abaissant lentement la chemise et ta peau est délicieuse sous mes lèvres, je dépose d'intimes baisers sur ton épaule, suivant le chemin de ton bras que je mordille doucement, je taquine ta peau de ma langue avide, la noisette, les épices, le safran, un peu de toi que je reconnais pour y avoir goûté une unique fois. Tu grognes un peu, tu n'es vraiment pas du matin ! Ma main s'égare et je caresse ton ventre exerçant une pression délicate pour te retourner et enfin tu es là, offert sur le dos, tes bras reposant nonchalamment de part et d'autre de l'oreiller – si érotique - ma chemise ouverte de façon indécente sur ce torse magnifique, imparfait d'une guerre que nous n'oublierons pas mais à toi et à moi aussi quand ma bouche se pose curieuse et gourmande.

Ma main serpente sur toi et découvre ces merveilles que nos écrans nous cachent et je me glisse sur ton corps, te recouvrant complètement, mon front touche presque le tien et mes cheveux caresse un peu ta peau, la chatouillent peut-être puisque tu me souris et j'ai du mal à respirer.

Je parcoure ton visage de mes lèvres, légèrement, je te frôle à peine mais j'ai envie de pleurer.

- Harry… Harry… réveille-toi Harry…

J'embrasse tes lèvres doucement, puis je mordille ton oreille en chuchotant pour toi.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, je suis là… réveille-toi Potter !

Je fixe tes yeux clos comme si j'avais le pouvoir de les ouvrir, ne sens-tu pas mon corps nu peser de tout son poids sur le tien ?

Brusquement tu ouvres les yeux et agrippe mes joues emmêlant tes doigts dans mes cheveux qui te caressent le visage, tu me fais mal mais c'est bon !

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler que tu écrases ma bouche contre la tienne et me dévore rageusement.

Ton baiser est sauvage comme toi, tu camouffles ta maladresse derrière cette passion farouche et je ne peux que me soumettre ou me battre contre toi. Je suis un Malfoy : je me bas ! Je me bas bouche contre bouche lorsque le sang coule dans la mienne et que tes mains me griffent, j'oscille entre douleur et plaisir, tes mains sont partout, elles me touchent, elles m'enserrent, elles me pressent, je sais ce que tu fais : elles me retiennent, tu as peur que je m'en aille alors tu presses mon visage contre le tien, tu appuies sur mes fesses blanches que tu griffes, mon dos que tu meurtris mes jambes que tu cadenasses, je ne vais nulle part Harry.

Tu bouges contre moi et tes yeux sont grands ouverts, écarquillés comme si tu voulais te convaincre que ce n'est pas un rêve, ça n'en est pas un, je suis là.

Je sens ton membre rigide contre le mien et je me demande si tu m'en veux d'être venu, si tu le regretteras plus tard, mais je sens déjà le plaisir perler entre nous et mes doutes se perdre.

Je voudrais tant que tu m'aspires en toi, je suis si bien dans tes bras, tellement besoin de cette chaleur, cette odeur, de cette solitude qui s'en va quand tu me tiens et qui revient quand tu relâches tes bras qui m'enserrent si fort.

J'arrache violemment ma chemise de tes épaules, ce n'est pas ton odeur, c'est la mienne et je n'en veux pas, je ne veux que toi !

Tu me caresses comme tu me frappes, je sais que tu me punis quelque part mais le châtiment est trop bon alors punis-moi ! Tu m'embrasses comme un affamé et je réponds parce que j'en suis un aussi, affamé de toi, de ton corps, de quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu, de cette chair brûlante qui me désire sans pudeur, de ton souffle bouillant qui se répand dans mes veines, qui embrase et excite chaque atome magique, de ton corps que tu bouges sensuellement sous moi, rapidement, affolant, brusquement, alléchant , et je me frotte contre toi, ta verge chaude, dure et impatiente comme si nous allions mourir là maintenant, je tremble de tous mes membres, je tremble parce que je me voulais tellement doux pour toi alors que tu me malmènes et me dévore et que j'en redemande ! Il n'y a plus de questions, juste ce feu à l'intérieur, cette chaleur humide cuisante intime que mon corps ne peut éteindre qu'avec le tien.

- Parle-moi Harry, dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi… dis-moi que tu es réveillé, dis-moi que tu…

- Ferme-là Dray ! Intimes-tu à bout de souffle.

Et nos chairs claquent l'une contre l'autre obscènes et délicieuses, elles claquent comme si j'étais en toi alors que tu ouvres plus largement les cuisses pour moi mais nous n'aurons pas le temps mon amour, je suis déjà au bord de l'explosion, nos bassins luttent l'un contre l'autre cherchant à garder et perdre ce contrôle que ni toi ni moi ne possédons et nos verges se battent, se caressent, s'apprivoisent et s'enlacent. Je cherche tes doigts pour me tenir, pour me retenir, ancrer mon corps puisque ma raison a fui mais je ne les trouve pas tu t'accroches à moi désespéré, éperdu, transfiguré par ce plaisir unique de ma peau humide contre la tienne et je risque un coup d'œil sur ton visage, Merlin ! Je vais jouir ! Tes joues sont rouges et tes yeux embués écarquillés à l'extrême, ta bouche arrondie ouverte aspire goulument ce souffle que je te vole alors que des cris muets envahissent l'espace autour, tout ce qui n'est pas ni ton corps ni le mien. Mes cheveux caressent tes joues et tu les emprisonnes entre tes doigts qui se crispent alors que mon corps s'affole sur le tien, il ne répond plus et bute contre ton ventre, capturant nos sexes à l'agonie entre nos corps enflammés.

Tu vas venir, je cherche à agripper ton sexe mais tu serres mes joues plus fort. Nos souffles se mêlent naturellement et je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui gémis ou si c'est toi. J'aime quand ta main agrippe férocement mes cuisses et que tes doigts entament presque la chair pour la sentir, j'aime ces marques que tu laisses sur mon corps parfait et jusqu'à tes ongles qui pénètrent mes épaules sans ménagement et cette bouche qui n'embrasse pas mais me possède complètement.

- Regarde-moi Dray, REGARDE !!! me cries-tu mais tu ne sais pas que je ne vois que toi, je ne peux regarder que toi et je te le dis.

Je te sens exploser contre mon ventre - Merlin ce miaulement ! - et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour te suivre dans cette jouissance volée, dans un cri profond arrachée au cœur de la nuit secrète. Quand ta semence et la mienne s'unissent comme nos corps bientôt, quand il n'y a plus que nos souffles saccadés et les brumes de nos orgasmes consumés, quand je m'imagine déjà renaître sous tes yeux enfiévrés.

Je m'effondre sur toi, nous respirons difficilement. Tes jambes cadenassent toujours les miennes et tu refermes tes bras sur mon corps. Je suis incapable de faire un mouvement. J'ai retrouvé cette paix intérieure que j'ai souvent cherchée sans jamais l'atteindre. Pourtant cette angoisse ne me quitte pas comme si je nous avais bâclés Harry, comme si j'avais violé ce moment magique qui aurait du être si parfait, comme si je t'avais ôté l'instant sacré de toute une vie. Comment expliques-tu ce mélange de plénitude misérable, comment expliques-tu cette extase à l'arrière goût de minable, comment expliques-tu cet odieux abandon ?

De cœur à oreille, tu me dis tout sans un mot. Tu caresses doucement mon dos, mes cheveux trempés pendant que j'écoute ces aveux déchirants au rythme effréné et je prie Merlin pour que tu ne vois jamais ces larmes traîtresses qui m'échappent parce qu'être avec toi c'est trop bon, c'est trop fort, je dépose un baiser sur ton corps, juste à côté du cœur ou ma tête abandonne son précieux combat et que mon oreille écoute religieusement la confession de ton cœur. Tu resserres ta prise, tu crois que je pourrais partir ? Après ça ? Après nous ?

Et je murmure pour moi suppliant que tu n'entendes pas ce chevrotement humiliant.

- Je t'aime.

Je voudrais que tu n'entendes pas mais j'ai senti ton souffle captif de tes poumons et ton cœur crier à mon oreille. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Harry ?

Nos souffles se calment mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler sur ton corps. Tu ne dis rien. Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Est-ce que c'était bon ? Est-ce que je _dois_ partir ?

Je sens toujours ta main, elle voyage consciencieusement de mes cheveux à mon dos, elle s'arrête parfois comme si tu réfléchissais. Je n'arrive pas à lever les yeux parce que j'ai désespérément envie de rester, parce que la seule pensée qui me hante est que je veux te faire l'amour maintenant, sans attendre, je te veux décomposé par le plaisir, criant mon excellence. Je suis Malfoy et j'ai cédé. Fais de moi ce que tu veux, je ne m'appartiens déjà plus.

Je me décide finalement à desserrer les lèvres en espérant que ma voix ne me trahisse pas. Tes mains autour de mon corps me rassurent un peu, c'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Le grand Draco Malfoy qui a besoin d'être rassuré !

- Ha… Harry ?

Je me maudis pour bégayer comme un imbécile ! Je sais que tu en avais – que tu en as – envie.

Je respire à fond et c'est ton odeur que je sens sur ta peau, cette odeur qui se mêle parfaitement à la mienne. Je dépose un autre baiser, plus timide, sur ton ventre et en profite pour lancer un sort qui efface les traces de notre jouissance. Ta main ne quitte pas mes cheveux, j'aime tellement ça !

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	63. Mails et récit 164 à 171

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : Voici la suite… avec un peu de retard désolée … J'espère que vous avez tous passé un agréable Noël et que le bonhomme rouge et blanc a été généreux avec les plus sages d'entre vous…et avec les autres aussi lol…. Je fais d'énormes bises à tous ceux et celles qui nous suivent depuis plus d'un an à présent. Merci pour vos messages adorables auxquels je n'ai toujours pas répondu… (j'ai honte…)Quelqu'un a demandé dans une review si il y aura la version de Harry pour le lime, la réponse est oui, ce sera la semaine prochaine…Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

**Bonne lecture…Ham**

**

* * *

  
**

164) De : personne **(arobase) **wizzard . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : Désolé....

Date : 16 décembre 2000 8h00

Désolé Dean, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne...

Draco n'est pas un petit pédant prétentieux, il a eu ses zones d'ombre bien entendu comme nous tous, peut être un peu plus, peut être étaient-elles plus ténébreuses et honteuses que les nôtres, mais laisse lui sa chance. Pendant la guerre il a souffert, beaucoup...trop...Il a du faire des choix terriblement difficiles, parce qu'être du mauvais coté et vouloir en changer impliquait de sacrifier ses valeurs, son éducation, sa famille.

Avons-nous perdu tout cela par simple envie de faire partie des justes ?

Tu connais la réponse aussi bien que moi, je n'ai fait aucun choix, on m'a posé là et j'y suis resté. Une chance, j'étais du bon coté de l'échiquier, comme toi, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres. Tu sais je me pose souvent la question de savoir si j'aurais eu le cran de quitter des parents que j'aimais et tout un monde qui me protégeait et au sein duquel j'étais chez moi, pour choisir de me faire rejeter et humilier par la partie adverse. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour se faire renier par les siens et Draco a eu ce courage là. Vivre ce moment confus où il n'était ni d'un coté ni de l'autre, juste dans un entre-deux inconfortable où il ne représentait plus qu'un paria pour les deux camps.

Je crois que même à Poudlard je sentais confusément qu'il n'était pas le petit con qu'il prétendait être, sans pouvoir l'expliquer j'étais déjà attiré par le coté lumineux que son âme possède, cette partie de lui qu'il ne montre jamais de peur de se sentir faible.

Je voudrais qu'il se sente faible avec moi et qu'il n'ait plus la crainte de se montrer tel qu'il est. Mais ce ne sera possible que si vous tous arrivez à le considérer différemment.

Comprends-moi je ne te demande pas de l'apprécier (pas encore) mais essaie seulement de voir en lui une autre personne que celle que tu côtoyais. Fais sa connaissance comme s'il t'était totalement étranger et apprends à voir en lui ces qualités que tu n'imagines même pas qu'il puisse posséder.

J'aimerais que vous fassiez ça pour moi et ne plus entendre (ou lire) des petites phrases assassines qui le juge durement par méconnaissance de lui. Ces mots me blessent Dean parce que je l'aime.

J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'être sincère, je crois que je pourrais me battre bec et ongles pour lui, mais ce que je voudrais par-dessus tout c'est que vous le respectiez.

C'est un drôle de sentiment n'est ce pas de s'attacher à ce point à quelqu'un ?

Même si je n'ai pas une grande expérience je pensais être déjà tombé amoureux mais ce n'était que des sentiments adolescents, bien agréables à éprouver mais sans commune mesure avec ce que je ressens pour Dray. Je suis comme un idiot, tour à tour fébrile et abattu. Lorsque je reçois un de ses mails j'exulte, je suis gonflé à bloc et plein d'espoir, je me sens vivant et puis les heures passent, je lui réponds et s'il tarde un peu à me renvoyer son petit hibou virtuel je sombre aussitôt dans une déprime profonde, je me fais des films et je tremble qu'il ne veuille plus de moi...Je me résonne pourtant, je sais qu'il m'aime mais je ne peux jamais m'empêcher d'avoir peur...

Est ce ça l'amour Dean ? Ne jamais sembler sûr de rien, vivre sur le fil du rasoir parce que l'objet de notre désir pourrait à tout moment tourner le coin de la rue ?

Peut-on arriver à exister sereinement lorsque l'on est enfin réuni ?

En te lisant je pense que oui. Tu me donnes de l'espoir, toi et Blaise, vous avez l'air d'avoir trouvé votre vitesse de croisière, vous êtes un vrai couple et je vous envie. Merci pour tes encouragements, je vais essayer de me calmer et de vivre l'instant présent sans trop me torturer même si pour cela je dois faire un énorme effort pour gérer mon stress lol.

Au fait je ne veux pas me montrer indiscret mais quel projet te perturbe à ce point ? Si tu veux en parler je serais là pour toi.

Tu es un griffy Dean tu arriveras à mener à bien ce que tu prévois j'en suis certain.

Merci pour tout et surtout de m'avoir dis que Dray était amoureux, j'ai encore besoin de me rassurer à ce propos (tu vois... mes angoisses ne sont pas mortes...)

Je suis d'accord avec toi on a vraiment besoin d'un serpent dans sa vie et moi je veux bien me faire dominer par le mien si ça lui fait plaisir. De toute manière vu mon manque d'expérience je crois que je serais l'élève tout ouïe devant l'enseignement de son maitre.

A bientôt

Harry

Ps elle était bonne la gaufre ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

165) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : lol

Date : 17 décembre 2000 19h03

Ecoute Draco je sais que tu es un garçon... gay qui plus est, mais rassures-moi tu dois quand même savoir quelques trucs à propos des grossesses ?

Notamment que nous ne pouvons choisir à l'avance le sexe du bébé. Donc ta merveilleuse couverture servira peut être à envelopper une adorable petite fille toute vêtue de rose.

Tu veux toujours être son parrain ? Je suis certaine que oui, je commence à te cerner un peu mieux (tout petit peu ne te décompose pas...) et je pense que tu seras aussi gâteux que Ron.

Finalement vous avez plus de points communs que vous ne pouvez le croire, vous êtes des grognons compulsifs qui cachent un cœur d'or et des machos invétérés ! Je peux te dire que MA FILLE sera aussi brillante au quidditch que toi, Ron et Harry avez pu l'être ! Qu'est que c'est que ces idées discriminatoires à propos des filles ? Ma mère m'a élevé en me martelant qu'une fille vaut deux garçons et crois moi ce précepte est bien ancré dans ma tête. Fille ou garçon ce bébé sera _ta..._ ou _ton _filleul et je suis persuadée que tu l'aimeras comme tel.

Je suis évidemment d'accord pour que tu t'en occupe de temps en temps, j'ai confiance en toi et en Harry.

Je garde la couverture et ses protections, je suis vraiment touchée tu sais et lorsque mon bébé sera trop grand je te la rendrais parce que je ne désespère pas que tu t'en serves un jour pour tes propres enfants. A ce propos tu m'expliqueras le rapport entre l'adoption et la maladie d'Harry ?

Je comprends que vous n'en êtes qu'aux balbutiements de votre relation et que ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour mais je pense que tu fais fausse route en voulant trop le protéger. Ce qui le guérira c'est d'avoir de nouveau des responsabilités, et quoi de plus efficace qu'un enfant pour ne plus se focaliser sur ses douleurs et ses problèmes ? Ne me crois pas insensible, je sais que ce sera très difficile pour Harry, je ne sais pas s'il pourra un jour travailler hors de chez lui mais s'occuper d'un petit il y arrivera très bien, j'ai confiance en lui et je crois que tu es son sésame pour reprendre gout à la vie.

Je t'en prie Draco ne me fais pas la moral en m'expliquant que votre relation ne me regarde aucunement, Harry est presque un frère pour moi et toi tu es le parrain de mon futur enfant alors votre vie _me regarde... un petit peu..._ Accepte mon amitié s'il te plait...

Pour le ministère tu as raison, les magouilles visent certainement à exclure les créatures magiques intelligentes de tous les postes et administrations clé du gouvernement. J'ai peur que nous ne devions nous battre âprement pour faire changer les choses. Un grand remaniement ministériel serait le bienvenu, nous avons besoin de dirigeants jeunes ayant envie de faire évoluer les mentalités en profondeur. De plus la grogne et la révolte montant dans les rangs des hybrides, je crains que les gobelins, s'ils sont encore considérés comme des sous créatures, ne déclenchent une guerre ralliant une grande partie des autres peuples magiques.

J'espère que nous arriverons à dénouer les magouilles ministérielles avant d'en arriver à ce point de non retour. Je ne te cache pas que je suis extrêmement stressée par la situation politique actuelle.

Je te laisse à présent

Bonne journée

Hermione

Ps Je lui avais acheté des boites pour bébé hibou, il grandit à vue d'œil nous l'avons baptisé _feather_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
_

166) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : présente....

Date : 16 décembre 2000 23h00

Honnêtement Dean tu te fais une montagne d'un rien, je suis certaine que Draco sera ravi de vous voir heureux ensemble. Il va certainement renâcler bien sur, tu le connais, rien n'est simple avec lui. Il aime se faire prier et supplier mais à ta place j'aurais confiance en Blaise, je crois qu'il a beaucoup d'influence sur lui, certainement plus que tu ne le penses. J'ai cru comprendre que Malfoy lui demandait son avis sur presque toutes les décisions importantes qu'il prenait. Et je pense que Blaise t'aime suffisamment pour ne pas se laisser influencer si d'aventure Draco s'opposait à votre union (avoue que ce serait quand même un comble)...

Fonce Dean ne laisse pas filer ton désir de bonheur.

Pour le bébé, je peux bien te l'avouer c'était mon idée de demander à Malfoy d'être le parrain. Je voulais que Harry se rende compte que nous acceptons ses choix quel qu'ils soient. Ron a fait une drôle de tête, il n'était pas totalement emballé mais il aime tellement Harry qu'il s'est laissé convaincre sans trop de problème. Maintenant je dois dire que Draco a su me toucher et Ron également par le geste incroyable qu'il a eu à l'égard du bébé. Je révise mon opinion sur lui tu sais, je suis certaine que lorsque nous le connaitrons mieux nous arriverons à vraiment l'apprécier.

Je t'avoue que j'ai hâte de le voir avec le bébé dans les bras, je suis comme toi c'est une image que je n'arrive pas du tout à visualiser lol...

J'ai eu le temps d'étudier les dossiers, pas vraiment en profondeur le temps me manquait pour ça. Je reste perplexe quand aux motivations des politiques et je me pose également une question que je trouve cruciale et à laquelle je n'ai trouvé aucune réponse dans les liasses de papiers que tu m'as envoyé. Que fait la police interministérielle dans cette histoire ? Est- elle pourrie jusqu'à la moelle elle aussi ? Je croyais que le bureau du secrétaire principal de la police s'occupait justement de toutes les affaires qui semblaient louches et qu'il défendait les minorités telles que les centaures. Pourquoi ne trouve t on aucune trace de manifestation de cette instance dans les dossiers que Julia a monté. Je commence à croire que c'est une sorte de complot contre tous les peuples minoritaires et ça prend du coup beaucoup plus d'ampleur que prévu. J'espère vraiment que Draco nous aide dans l'ombre parce que nous ne vaudrons pas chers face à un gouvernement corrompu qui a les pleins pouvoirs.

Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Je me disais qu'une fois les enquêtes terminées il faudrait peut être déposer une plainte au tribunal magique contre le ministère, je sais que c'est énorme mais si ce qui se trame est ce que je te cite plus haut, il n'y aura qu'un scandale de grande ampleur pour émouvoir le peuple et faire exploser le petit groupuscule de politique véreux.

Bill serait effectivement le mieux placé pour reprendre en profondeur les budgets du ministère, c'est un garçon d'une grande intégrité comme tous les Weasley. De plus il mérite qu'on lui confie un poste à responsabilité il en a l'étoffe.

Je serais là demain ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis un peu fatiguée mais en pleine forme malgré tout (un peu trop en forme je dirais lol) et je veux assister au débriefing. Ça me donnera l'occasion de m'intégrer à l'équipe et je serais heureuse d'être de nouveau occupée.

Merci pour le contrat et je t'avoue que nous sommes également très intéressés par l'assurance, avec le bébé nous allons avoir besoin d'une bonne couverture médicale.

Ok pour venir manger vendredi j'ai hâte de gouter à la cuisine de Blaise depuis le temps que tu me dis qu'il est un fin cordon bleu ....

A demain soir

Hermione

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

167) Récit de Blaise (POV) (soirée du 16)

Je lis et relis son mail.

L'orage est là.

Je sais qu'il a besoin de moi et je ne peux supporter qu'il souffre. D'une manière ou d'une autre je suis celui qui le connais le mieux, le seul probablement devant qui il baisse son masque.

Je dois le voir avant qu'il ne le rejoigne, je dois le serrer une unique fois et l'encourager.

Je regarde Dean dormir, je pense à ce que Dray m'a écrit.

Désires-tu vraiment cela mon ange ? Une maison, une barrière blanche et douze enfants ? Parce que rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux. Tu as changé en profondeur celui que j'étais, l'existence débridée que je menais ne m'intéresse plus, les nuits blanches avec Dray et nos amis serpentard, les longues insomnies faites d'alcool et de joyeuse insouciance n'ont plus lieu d'être depuis que je te connais. Je n'avais rien à l'époque je brulais mes jours comme on consume une cigarette, il n'en restait que de la poussière...

Je me penche et souffle doucement sur sa joue.

Il sourit aux anges et pris d'un soudain désir je l'embrasse avec un peu trop de fougue, il soulève une paupière lourde et fronce légèrement le front en me voyant.

« Blaise ? Tu ne te couche pas ? » Murmure t il

Je l'embrasse de nouveau et souffle à son oreille.

« Je dois sortir un court moment mais je me dépêche ok ? »

Il acquiesce et demande juste.

« Draco ? »

J'opine de la tête.

« Va vite alors et reviens moi »

Je l'embrasse encore, passe le bout de ma langue sur le contour de ses lèvres, il sent le chocolat et le biscuit. Je dépose une pluie de baisers au creux de son cou et je le remercie muettement d'être aussi merveilleux et compréhensif.

« Je t'aime » je murmure

Il ne dit rien mais je lis au fond de ses prunelles plus de promesses que je ne peux en rêver. Dean est l'homme avec qui je construirai mon avenir.

Je n'ai pas envie de transplaner il fait froid et j'ai hâte de revenir me glisser aux creux de mes draps et de lui. Je prends donc une poignée de poudre de cheminette que je jette dans le foyer, puis me glissant au milieu des flammes bleutées je me retrouve au milieu du salon encombré de Dray.

Il est là, assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux rivé à la cheminée, fébrile... il m'attendait. Son visage pâle frémit à peine en me voyant, il contrôle toujours ses sentiments avec un sang froid dont lui seul est capable.

« Un problème mon cœur ? » dis-je en essayant d'imprimer à ma voix un ton moqueur alors que je me relève prestement. Je me dirige vers le fauteuil où il est affalé, saisis ses poignets et le tire lentement vers moi, son menton tremble un peu lorsque je l'étreins tendrement.

« L'orage est fini Dray... » Je murmure à son oreille.

« ... Un arc en ciel se lève toujours après la tempête »

Ses bras s'enroulent autours de mon torse, me serrent convulsivement puis se dégagent tout aussi brusquement. Les moments de tendresse sont un peu tabous chez les Malfoy, un signe extérieur de faiblesse et Dray ne fait pas exception à la règle.

« Je vais le rejoindre... » Il serre ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme s'il priait quelque dieux païen.

Puis son visage s'illumine brièvement.

« Il est venu ici Blaise! »

Je dois afficher un air perplexe car il éclate de rire.

« Par la cheminée... je ne sais pas comment nous n'y avons pas pensé plus tôt. »

«Effectivement c'est un bon moyen de déplacement pour un agoraphobe et comment se fait-il qu'il soit déjà reparti ? »

« Je m'étais assoupi, il m'a juste déposé mes affaires et un livre de poésie, je ne l'ai pas vu... » Ajoute t-il penaud.

La c'est moi qui éclate de rire, ces deux là se jouent un vaudeville depuis des semaines, je te cherche, te trouve, me cache...leur relation va être joyeusement compliquée.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu fiches encore ici ? File le retrouver Dray ne laisse pas passer ta chance. Harry t'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il t'attendait non ? »

Oui enfin _clairement_ ça c'est moi qui interprète pour le rassurer, dans leur comportement rien n'est très clair et je me félicite à part moi d'être tombé sur un partenaire aussi limpide et paisible que Dean.

« Ça va aller Dray, tout va s'arranger. »

J'ai envie de lui dire tellement plus, j'aimerais qu'il parle avec Harry de Lee qui lui manque tant mais je crois que ce n'est guère le moment. Je m'approche replace une mèche blonde derrière son oreille pour que sa coiffure soit irréprochable et je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres parce que c'est l'encouragement qu'il attendait.

« Vas y mon cœur... et je veux un compte rendu complet à la première heure demain matin » j'ajoute taquin.

Il se fend d'un large sourire et me fait un geste d'une vulgarité bien peu digne de son rang en transplanant vers le square Grimmauld.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

168) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : 450 ????

Date : 16 décembre 2000 21h00

450 galleon pour une chemise ? Flute nous n'avons décidément pas les mêmes valeurs toi et moi. Je devrais t'apprendre un peu le sens de la vie Draco, des familles vivent un mois entier avec le prix de ta chemise. Est-ce bien décent de s'attacher à ce point à des vêtements ?

De toute façon je te taquinais je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de ton bout de chiffon.

Sache que je suis heureux que tu sois le parrain de mon fils ou de ma fille mais il est hors de question que tu _le_ ou_ la_ pourrisse de cadeaux et d'argent. Un enfant pour être heureux a surtout besoin d'amour, je suis certain que tu seras d'accord avec ça. Toi comme moi avons eu des parents aimants (c'est bien la seule chose que nous avions en commun) nous savons donc que ça vaut tout les Galleon du monde.

Sinon c'est ok pour jeudi soir on sera content de te voir, 20 heure ça te va ? Merci pour le gâteau (pense au chocolat Hermione adore ça).

Ron

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

169) De : personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A : Jordanlee **( arobase ) **amazing . com

Objet : Merci…

Date: 16 décembre 2000 23h33

Je ne changerais pas d'avis, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir confiance en moi. Malgré tout je te donne les cartes et j'aimerais que tu les utilises comme tu le désires. Votre histoire ne me regarde plus. Dray a besoin de toi et de ton amitié et ça me suffit.

Je comprends ta confusion. Comprends à ton tour mon envie de vous réunir.

Après cette soirée je ne m'interposerais plus entre vous deux.

J'avais prévu que tu sois son cadeau de noël alors la dernière faveur que je te demanderais c'est de ne pas le contacter avant le 25.

Si vraiment c'est important pour toi fais-le, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois sa surprise.

Au 25, merci Lee

Harry

Ps merci aussi pour la poudre...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

170) De : SoundBarrier **(arobaze)** livingSpace . com

A : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

Objet : Excuses acceptées…

Date : 16 décembre 2000 22h00

OK pour cette fois, mais ne me refait pas le coup je me suis un peu inquiété, si mes souvenirs sont bons tu n'es pas du genre à être en retard...

Je viendrais prendre un verre chez toi vendredi mais je préfère ne pas sortir, le lendemain je dois entrainer une équipe de gamins plutôt indisciplinés et j'aimerai être en forme.

A vendredi donc et ne te bile pas pour le lapin ce n'est ni le premier ni le dernier que l'on me pose lol...

Oliver

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

171) De : RussetRedDragon **(arobaze)** lightning . com

A : : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

Objet : Invitation ???

Date : 16 décembre 20h36

Salut Lee,

Tu es surpris je suppose que je possède ton adresse mail, je l'ai soutiré à Harry pour être tout à fait franc.

Notre petite conversation au square Grimmauld m'a fait du bien, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à t'écouter évoquer tes années à Poudlard avec mes deux frères. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai que peu côtoyé mes frères et sœur pendant leur adolescence. J'étais déjà en Roumanie à cette époque et je ne les voyais que de loin en loin lorsque je revenais pour noël ou quelques jours pendant les vacances d'été.

Lorsque Fred est mort pendant la guerre je me suis reproché longtemps cet éloignement, il était mon petit frère et je ne savais rien de ses passions, de son incroyable bonne humeur, de sa popularité auprès des jeunes filles. Tu m'as brossé un portrait de lui qui m'a surpris, m'a beaucoup touché aussi. Tu m'as fait bien rire en me racontant toutes les bêtises qu'il a perpétré avec Georges, je ne les connaissais pas si indisciplinés, si rebelles. C'était la première fois que je riais en évoquant son souvenir, la première fois que ça ne me déchirait pas le cœur, que je ne me sentais pas rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir laissé mon cadet grandir sans que je le connaisse vraiment.

Je voulais te remercier pour ça Lee et te demander si tu accepterais de me revoir pour me parler de lui mais pas seulement, j'aimerais te connaître un peu mieux parce que l'autre jour je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te poser des questions sur toi et ce que tu devenais.

Serais tu libre jeudi soir pour manger avec moi en ville ? Je t'invite bien évidemment.

Je voulais aussi te rassurer, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me répandre de la sorte. Je me confie rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, mais ta sollicitude et ta gentillesse ont été je crois les catalyseurs qui m'ont aidés à verbaliser ce que je contenais depuis des semaines. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a accepter cette rupture mais je crois que grâce à toi et à la chaleur de ta main j'ai enfin tiré un trait sur cette malheureuse histoire qui à présent est vraiment terminée pour moi. Merci et désolé de t'avoir infligé ça. J'espère me faire pardonner en étant un convive plus gai et attentif si tu acceptes mon invitation.

A bientôt j'espère,

Charly

Ps pour répondre à ta question de l'autre jour, j'aime les garçons natures, sportifs, drôles et très affectueux lol...

**bonnes fêtes de fin d'année**


	64. récit 172

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : Encore un peu de retard désolée … J'espère que vous avez tous passé un super réveillon et que le réveil n'a pas été trop douloureux lol…J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une super année 2010 pleine de bonheur, de projets, d'amour…et pleine de fanfics à dévorer…Merci pour votre fidélité, votre gentillesse, en souhaitant que le récit de la vie de nos deux chéris continue à vous plaire…Merci d'être là et de nous lire…bisous à vous…Ham**

**(voici un petit lime pour bien commencer l'année…et pour vous réchauffer)**

**

* * *

  
**

172) Récit de Harry (POV) (16 soirée)

(Retour par cheminette de la résidence de Draco)

J'atterris dans mon salon et me retrouve chez moi… chez moi ?

Le cœur si lourd de ce que je n'ai pas osé faire...Et si...

Pourquoi une sourde peur m'étreint des que je ne suis plus en contact avec _Lui _? Contact virtuel, charnel...Peu m'importe, Je le veux lui, rien ni personne d'autre. J'ai ce besoin douloureux et pénétrant dans ma chair de respirer son odeur, de le toucher, de le voir...Une sorte de manque qui m'étouffe, me prive d'air, de mot, de vie, me prive de tout...

Je m'en veux d'être si dépendant.

Puis-je lui demander cela ? D'être mon souffle, ma force vitale. Ai-je le droit de lui avouer que sans lui rien ne vaut d'être vécu, que sans lui je n'aspire plus qu'au chaos ?

Personne ne peut être aussi exigeant ! Je vais devoir brider mes désirs brulants, calmer les ardeurs de mon cœur, cet égocentrisme jaloux qui me donne envie de le cacher aux yeux du monde, de me replier sur lui comme une coquille protectrice.

Je voudrais qu'il n'appartienne qu'à moi mais je veillerai à ne pas l'étouffer, je ferais des efforts pour guérir et avoir de nouveau envie de connaître le monde extérieur.

Pour Dray je renaîtrai...

Je vais lui envoyer un mail, me vanter, lui dire que je suis venu mais que j'ai résisté vaillamment à la vision d'un ange tentateur...Je vais crâner un peu pour qu'il croit que je suis ravi de ma bonne farce alors que j'ai juste envie de pleurer.

Entre les lignes il ne pourra pas lire le bouleversement qui s'est emparé de moi, cette fureur qui m'habite. Le jeu est devenu cruel parce que l'amour que je ressens n'est pas doux, il n'est pas tendre ni confiant... Il me ronge, mange ma solitude et le bastion que j'avais érigé pierre par pierre autour de moi...Cet amour là sera exigeant et cruel parce qu'il est absolu, il se jouera de nous, nous rendra rivaux par la violence de nos sentiments. Nous seront comme deux lutteurs dans l'arène menant un corps à corps effréné, ne pliant jamais l'un devant l'autre.

Cet amour là sera une lutte à mort.

Cet amour là sera irrévocable.

Je l'ai compris ce soir et je me suis perdu

****************

Récit Harry (POV) LIME

Je dors mal, je dors peu, sans la potion mes nuits ne sont plus sereines.

J'épie dans un demi sommeil le silence qui m'emprisonne, j'espère avec lassitude et sans y croire la venue d'un être lumineux qui viendrait pour me sauver, je rêve d'une peau chaude contre la mienne, d'un souffle tendre dans mon cou, d'un corps nu qui se plaquerait contre moi...J'attends désespéré une voix rauque qui me murmure mille mots d'amour à l'oreille...

Mon oreiller est mouillé de larmes que je ne contrôle plus.

Mon esprit flotte et fantasme... j'imagine que le matelas s'affaisse

Ma peau soudain est sollicitée de toute part, des lèvres humides prennent possession de ma chair, les rêves sont parfois si exigeants, si cruels aussi, des mains douces me caressent et s'agitent sur moi, elles me retournent lentement.

Le poids que je sens sur mon corps embrase immédiatement mes reins, la voix qui murmure est plus tendre que celle de mes songes, elle prie, supplie, ordonne...

« ...Réveille-toi Potter ! »

Tu es là !

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux sinon je vais éclater en sanglots, je me sens fondre, fragile et ému. Je ne veux pas m'effondrer, pas tout de suite...Tu insistes…

Alors je te regarde et t'attire violemment vers moi pour te donner un baiser farouche, un de ceux qui ne se contrôle pas... Un élan brutal me fait te mordre et te griffer, je voudrais t'aspirer en moi, te dissoudre, te consumer, nulle place pour la tendresse je te veux avec rage... Tu combats avec force...

Les lutteurs sont entrés dans l'arène et aucun césar ne décidera de l'issue de ce combat.

Ton sang coule sur ma bouche, je m'enivre de son gout métallique, mes mains volent et te torturent, je ne peux empêcher ce désordre dans mes gestes, je te retiens férocement entre mes cuisses serrées...

La panique me submerge. Ne pars pas ! Reste cette fois... sinon je n'y survivrais pas...

Je serai celui qui se soumet mais je resterai maitre de cette étreinte, plus de fuite de ta part, plus de faux semblant, je veux de l'amour, du sexe...je veux le tien...

D'une voix douce tu m'exhortes à me calmer mais je suis parti trop loin, je me laisse exprimer des envies qui sont nouvelles pour moi et tellement déstabilisantes .Apprends moi le plaisir à deux...apprends moi...

Mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine tellement j'ai du mal à respirer...

Tu arraches vivement ta chemise de mon corps, je me sens blessé et nu... la douleur s'installe grandit et pulse dans ma verge qui va exploser contre la tienne...Tu entame alors un mouvement lascif de va et vient et nos sexes gonflés se frottent durement l'un contre l'autre...

Que fais-tu ? Je désire plus, bien plus...

Que tu me prennes, là maintenant que tu te répandes en moi, fais moi ce cadeau...

Tu me parles... tu veux que je te parle ? Je peux juste te dire de la boucler...

Mes mains continuent de serrer tes joues et ma bouche de te dévorer, j'aspire brutalement ta langue sans savoir si ce que je fais est détestable ou délectable, tu gémis... de douleur ? De plaisir ? Je m'en fous à dire vrai, je veux juste t'anéantir de baiser alors que ton bassin mêlé intimement au mien se frotte de plus en plus rapidement sur mon membre qui s'était réveillé bien avant moi. La rudesse de tes caresses n'a rien à envier aux miennes. Je n'arrive plus à reprendre mon souffle entre chacun de tes frottement, ma chair brûle, mon désir devient fou, je gémis sourdement, je sens monter dans ma verge la sève brûlante, je sais que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps...Sans m'avoir pénétré Tu me possède violemment, profondément...

Je voudrais hurler, je ne peux que cambrer mes reins, écarter largement mes cuisses et m'accrocher désespérément à tes cheveux dans un geste compulsif pour ne pas sombrer...Je veux que tu me vois comme ça pour la première fois, je pleure, je crie ..._regardes moi Dray_...J'explose enfin si brutalement que c'en est presque douloureux.

Je me répands entre nos deux corps, mon cri de jouissance se coinçant si profondément au fond de ma gorge qu'il en devient aigu...Tu ne me quitte pas des yeux l'air émerveillé et tu exhales un gémissement sauvage en te laissant aller à ton tout. Dans la brume post coïtale qui se referme sur moi je perçois les jets saccadés de ta semence qui frappent mon ventre...Nous nous mêlons intimement et ton corps qui s'affaisse sur le mien scelle cet étrange mélange de nos deux spermes n'en faisant plus qu'un.

Tu te loves contre moi en tremblant. Ta joue repose sur mon cœur, je ne peux voir ton visage mais je sais qu'il est bouleversé. Tu déposes un léger baiser sur mon torse et tu murmures _ça _d'une voix fragile... cette phrase si merveilleuse qui me fait m'effondrer.

Je resserre mes bras autours de toi, je ne veux pas que tu lèves la tête, je ne veux pas que tu vois mes larmes...je veux que tu me crois guéri et fort, juste heureux d'être ici à cet instant précis, écrasé par ton poids bien supérieur au mien, caressé par ta chair soyeuse qui module la mienne à sa convenance en ondoyant doucement comme une onde salvatrice.

Je ne voudrais pas que tu te méprennes.

Comprends mon amour que mes larmes ne sont pas faites de frustration, ni de dépit, ce que tu m'as donné était si délectable que je pourrais m'en contenter...

Mon cœur te raconte mon amour pour toi, si pur, si invincible, si dangereux aussi...Un amour qui me terrorise et qui t'emprisonne, une déferlante contre laquelle de toute façon je ne peux rien et toi non plus...

Je suis tétanisé, je te caresse longtemps, amoureusement, de ta blondeur soyeuse au creux de tes reins, ma main voyage inlassablement dans un geste aussi lancinant qu'un métronome. Je suis certain que tu sens les soubresauts de mes pleurs que j'essaie de contenir, tu dois me penser si ridicule et torturé, je m'en veux, je voudrais te dire tant de choses et pourtant je reste muet devant tes mots si beaux.

Mon silence t'est douloureux, tu souffles mon prénom comme une question angoissante...

Je resserre mon emprise sur tes mèches incapable de te répondre, mes yeux brulants, ma voix bloquée dans ma gorge... Mais lorsque tu embrasses furtivement mon ventre, lorsque je sens ta bouche humide suçoter mes seins, ta langue lascive jouant avec leurs pointes durcies et la pulpe de tes joues se frottant doucement sur mon torse... alors mon corps répond à ma place...

Il te dit juste en se cambrant d'anticipation, en s'offrant au tien... prends moi à présent je suis à toi...


	65. Récit 173

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures :** Mes meilleurs vœux à vous tous pour cette nouvelle année 2010!! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses, du bonheur de l'amour, la santé et tout et tout! Mais surtout je vous souhaite une année sans Trouble avec Personne... (hé hé... les classiques...) ou avec Trouble et Personne...  
Merci à vous de suivre les aventures de nos chéris toutes les semaines!! Et un énorme merci pour vos reviews!!  
Je veux remercier spécialement Hamelina qui a la gentillesse de poster pour moi ce soir!

* * *

POV DRACO.... LEMON (16 nuit)

Je ne peux m'empêcher de te parcourir de ma bouche comme si ton corps me narguait, comme s'il n'avait toujours connu que cela, que toi, ton goût, ta peau, ton odeur. Tu es magnifique offert étendu cambré contre moi, tu émets une douce plainte quand ma langue passe avec taquinerie sur le bout sensible d'un téton que mes dents mordillent avidement. Et des centaines de questions tournoient dans mon esprit, est-ce que tu aimes ? Est-ce que je vais trop loin ? Jusqu'où me laisseras-tu aller ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Est-ce que tout va trop vite ? Je prends conscience que cet homme dans tes bras n'est plus le grand Draco Malfoy, je ne suis plus que l'amant éperdu du glorieux Survivant, la dernière des groupies au sourire mièvre et sucré et si je devrais en avoir honte, si ce nom que j'ai bafoué devait encore signifier l'éclat d'une gloire éternelle alors c'est une tragédie parce que je ne serai plus jamais celui-là.

Puis je réalise que ce pas que nous sommes sur le point de franchir va tout changer entre nous, je suis terrifié, Harry comment peux-tu avoir autant d'emprise sur moi ? Comment as-tu pu charmer ce Serpent venimeux et le plier selon tes désirs ? Même à travers nos écrans, je sentais ce flux magique entre nous cependant pas la magie telle que nous la connaissons mais une magie féérique dont on entend souvent parler comme les légendes qui ont bercées notre enfance, auxquelles on aimerait croire mais qu'on dénigre au moment de sombrer parce que ces légendes n'existent pas.

Que me fais-tu Harry ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais eu envie de quelqu'un comme j'ai envie de toi à l'instant, ma verge est une colonne de feu ardent et je sens que l'incendie se propage et attaque chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses, elles fondent sur toi, en toi, à cause de toi. Peut-être sont-ce ces mois s'abstinence qui ont à présent raison de moi mais je sens bien que je n'ai pas assez de mains, pas suffisamment de bouche, de souffle, de langue, de dent pour te contenter pour te faire comprendre comme j'ai physiquement besoin de toi. J'aimerais être déjà tout en toi pour y rester, vivre là comme ça, dans toi, je pourrais tu sais.

Je sens tes mains se crisper sur mon dos, elles ne bougent pas alors je dépose des petits baisers partout sur ton torse ponctué d'une nuée de :

« - Je reste, je reste, je reste, je reste, je reste, je reste, je reste, je reste, je reste, je reste… »

Je le dirais autant de fois qu'il te faudra l'entendre, je vais rester Harry, tu comprends ? Je vais rester. Je ne m'enfuirai plus au détour d'un couloir, je ne transplanerai plus comme un criminel sentant le jour poindre, je ne me cacherai plus derrière un Noël factice et illusoire.

J'oublie tout, tout ce que je désirais pour Noël est là sous moi, contre moi, alors qu'importe que nous ne soyons pas le 24, qu'importe mes délires de perfection, ou mes Noël idéaux, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, tu es mon Père Noël, le ventre en moins et tellement plus sexy…

Je dépose toutes mes peurs à tes pieds Harry, piétines-les je n'en aurais pas la force !

Je descends une main curieuse sur ton torse mais je ne m'arrête pas je te ferai comprendre à ma manière, elle caresse ton flanc et s'attarde sur quelques cicatrices mais elle ne perd pas de vue son objectif, elle sait où elle va et quelle est sa mission, elle descend encore et trace d'un doigt joueur le creux de ton aine, je sens ton souffle se bloquer dans ta gorge et je ne peux m'empêcher de couler un regard arrogant vers toi, je peux faire bien mieux Harry tellement plus, tellement meilleur... et pourtant tes joues sont déjà rouge et tes yeux perdus cherchent une attache, ne cherche plus Harry. Et enfin, ma main vient écarter plus encore tes cuisses offertes et d'un coup de rein bien placé, je tente de te faire comprendre exactement ce que je compte faire et si j'en crois ce cri délicieusement rauque le message a dû être limpide.

Curieusement, à mesure que mes lèvres et mes mains frôlent et s'approprient ton corps mes angoisses s'apaisent et il me semble savoir exactement ce dont tu as besoin pourtant j'aimerais que tu redécouvres mon corps avec autant de passion que tu l'as exploré quelques minutes auparavant, je voudrais que la fièvre s'empare à nouveau de toi et que tes mains ne sachent plus où se poser plutôt qu'elles ne restent immobiles et crispées. Est-ce que tu as peur Harry ? Est-ce _je_ te fais peur ? Je ne te ferai pas de mal Harry, que du bien c'est promis.

Je dévore ta gorge uniquement pour entendre encore ces petits gémissements que tu retiens péniblement, ne retiens rien mon amour, je veux entendre, écouter avec attention tout ce que mes mains font sur ton corps, ce que ma bouche fait à ton cœur, apprends-moi ce que tu aimes, dis-moi ce que tu veux, nous avons tant attendu ce moment que je désire en savourer chaque souffle, chaque bruit, chaque odeur, chaque geste, chaque mot... Je descends doucement sur toi alors que mes mains voyagent sur tes cuisses, toujours plus haut pour t'exciter parce que j'aime la couleur de tes joues…

Enfin je sens tes mains bouger avec une telle retenue que je voudrais te dire de ne pas hésiter, que j'ai besoin de te sentir me toucher mais je ne veux pas te brusquer. Pourtant…

J'agrippe tes bras et les coince fermement au dessus de ta tête et tu es là, étalé sur les draps m'observant alors que je m'apprête à te faire l'amour - Merlin tu hyperventiles presque - mes lèvres honorent dignement ton ventre et ma langue se joint à elle et explore lentement ton nombril, tout doucement parce que ton goût est extraordinaire, le caramel, le safran, le cumin, les épices, le miel, quelques saveurs de décembre que je n'avais plus partagées depuis si longtemps. Tu me caresses la nuque - exerçant une pression discrète contre moi et je pense savoir ce que tu veux sans oser le demander - et les cheveux comme si tu massais mon cuir chevelu et je ronronnerais de bonheur si je ne m'appelais pas Malfoy. Tu te cambres et je souris contre ton ventre en sentant ton sexe gonflé tressaillir contre mon cou, pourtant mes découvertes gustatives sont interrompues brutalement par ta bouche délicieuse.

« - Tu me réveilles quand on passera aux choses sérieuses… »

Attends, c'est à moi que tu parles ?

Je suspends tous mes gestes et tu me souris narquoisement, tu es diabolique ! Mais ce mélange de coquinerie et d'innocence me rend complètement fou !

Toutefois, je suis le meilleur à ce petit jeu, tu le sais bien et ma langue excelle dans l'art de te clouer le bec comme elle l'a toujours fait Potter !

Je t'embrasse tout doucement, délicatement, je picore tes lèvres, tu savoures ce baiser je le sens, tes paupières se ferment et ta langue câline caresse la mienne avec science. Tu te perds dans ce baiser et je dois rester vigilant parce que j'oublie tout, avec toi dans tes bras, contre toi sur ton corps, tu t'es infiltré dans mes veines comme la plus sournoise des potions, comment as-tu pu te frayer un chemin à travers cette carapace que je pensais inaccessible à quiconque, j'avais si soigneusement choisi les privilégiés mais tu trouves toujours un moyen de n'en faire qu'à ta tête n'est-ce pas ?

Ma langue tournoie partout autour de l'épicentre de ton désir, t'obligeant à me désirer jusqu'à en avoir mal alors que tout ce que je souhaite c'est engloutir sans prévenir ta verge toute entière dans ma bouche et échouer finalement à te clouer le bec parce que ton cri résonnerait encore dans les murs de la pièce, ma langue a incontestablement libéré son pouvoir. Je donne un petit coup sur le bout de ton gland et tu trembles comme une feuille. Je remonte sur ton corps et te chuchote à l'oreille :

- Tu es pourtant plus que réveillé il me semble…

Je relève la tête pour te regarder mais je ne vois que tes yeux qui s'embuent, pardonne-moi mon amour, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je ne voulais pas…

J'ouvre la bouche pour te demander pardon mais je m'entends presque supplier :

- Touche-moi… j'ai besoin de toi, tellement besoin, touche-moi Harry…

Et enfin tes main bougent sur moi, oui laisse-les errer partout où tu voudras, partout où elles pourront, oui, comme ça doucement sur mon dos, plus lentement sur mes fesses et je gémis contre ta bouche que je capture avidement. Tu agrippes mes cuisses et nos verges se touchent. J'ai l'impression de voler avec toi, de tomber aussi mais j'ai la certitude que la chute sera délicieuse ! Même tes pieds me caressent lascivement les mollets.

Je veux tout, tout de suite, je dois brider mon désir, c'est ta première fois, je ne veux pas te blesser, je ne veux pas que tu souffres même si je sais que la douleur se mêlera inévitablement au plaisir et que nous décollerons.

Ta peau brille et glisse sous la mienne alors que je quitte ta bouche pour ton ventre, il me fascine tu sais, la façon dont il bouge à chaque fois que tu respires, qu'il s'arrête brusquement lorsque je trouve le point qui te fais frémir, juste là dans le creux de ton aine.

J'agace un peu encore ton nombril simplement parce que j'aime te voir frissonner lorsque ma langue laisse ta peau humide de mon désir pour toi, la vérité est que j'ai peur de descendre encore, je lève les yeux sur toi, ton regard est brillant et ne me quitte pas. J'approche ma main de ton sexe et je le touche pour la première fois. Tes yeux se révulsent mais tu les rouvres presqu'instantanément.

Ta verge est douce dans ma main, lourde, dure, c'est bon de savoir que c'est moi qui provoque toutes ces sensations exquises de ton corps, uniquement moi, je dépose un léger baiser sur le bout de ton gland rougi tout en ne te quittant pas des yeux. J'ai tellement envie de te goûter une fois encore, de m'enivrer de cette saveur unique que personne ne connaît, je resserre ma prise sur toi, jalousement, je suis le premier.

Tu plonges tes mains dans mes cheveux en murmurant :

- Draco, oui, Draco, s'il te plaît…

Mais, je voudrais jouer encore un peu Harry, te montrer exactement ce pour quoi tu me supplies sans honte. Je me mets à genou et caresse tes jambes sur toutes leurs longueurs, tu m'observes l'air un peu perplexe et intrigué et je me penche sur ton pied, je veux faire de chaque zone de ton corps un jardin de plaisir Harry. J'approche mes lèvres gonflées par nos baisers de ton plus gros orteil et tes yeux s'arrondissent proportionnellement à ma bouche qui vient taquiner l'extrémité et là, je suis presque vexé quand tu éclates de rire, pire encore lorsque tu essaies de te retenir mais que ta lèvre tremble bien trop pour tromper quiconque. Parfois je te déteste ! J'abandonne la sensualité quand tu m'avoues en riant toujours que tu es chatouilleux.

Tu es trop adorable pour ton propre bien !

Finalement, je te goûte enfin, légèrement comme l'on ferait pour un mets délicat. Je te lèche sur toute ta longueur et je sens tes cuisses se resserrer autour de moi et tes mains se crispent dans mes cheveux, c'est douloureux mais c'est si bon !

J'enfouis mon visage entre tes cuisses respirant à fond cette odeur qui m'appartient ce soir, j'en profite pour découvrir tes bourses, jouer avec elles, les roulant au creux de ma paume, les mordillant un peu pour te sentir trembler, Merlin Harry si tu continues de gémir comme ça je ne pourrais jamais me retenir.

Et enfin tu me combles :

- Draco je t'en prie, arrête de jouer, arrête…

Alors je cesse de jouer et je te prends dans ma bouche, curieusement c'est moi qui gémis. Mes mouvements sont lents et lascifs, je veux que tu aies conscience de tout, je veux que tu sentes mes lèvres exercer cette pression délicieuse autour de ton membre et ma langue te parcourir à l'intérieur de ma bouche brûlante de toi. Je remonte le long de ta colonne de chair puis je suçote ton gland aspirant les prémices d'un nectar que tu ne verseras pas tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dit ! Sans un mot, ma bouche te fait savoir à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

Tu te tortilles et attrape le drap le tordant en tous sens, ta gorge fait des bruits dont je ne me lasserai jamais et j'aime sentir tes jambes autour de moi et tes yeux tentant désespérément de me fixer mais perdant toutes les batailles face à ma langue inquisitrice et délectable.

Je caresse tes cuisses en t'honorant toujours de ma bouche, ma main remonte derrière ta cuisse jusqu'à une fesse et j'hésite. Je remonte vers toi et je te recouvre de mon corps ma bouche voyage jusqu'à ton oreille :

- Harry, c'est le moment, d'accord ?

Tu me regardes les lèvres blessées de t'être trop mordu, tu es tellement sexy, si désirable ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de frotter mon nez contre ta joue en attendant ta réponse, puis l'œil espiègle tu me réponds :

- Il était temps !

Tu pousses un soupir de soulagement largement exagéré – ou pas – et je te pince les fesses. Mais tu ne me trompes pas Harry, j'ai parfaitement perçu la lueur de crainte dans cette immensité de vert et je te serre chastement dans mes bras.

Puis je dépose un baiser sur tes lèvres avant de reprendre exactement où je m'étais arrêté.

Je glisse ma main contre tes fesses tout en accélérant les mouvements de ma bouche, accroissant la pression au creux de tes reins et la puissance de ta voix. Je murmure un sort et tu frissonnes, le lubrifiant est froid contre ta peau qui brûle. Et mon index se faufile enfin en toi, tu grimaces mais tu ne dis rien, je tente de t'apaiser le plus possible en usant de tout mon savoir faire pour te caresser. J'attends patiemment que ton corps s'habitue aux phalanges impatientes avant d'en glisser une deuxième mais tes traits se figent et tu gémis pourtant cette fois ce n'est que de douleur alors je remonte sur ton corps et dépose quelques baisers rassurant sur ton visage. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ni te faire peur mon amour, je tente de t'apaiser comme je peux.

- C'est normal Harry, la première fois c'est toujours plus douloureux mais je te promets qu'après ce ne sera que du plaisir…

- Ca fait mal Dray…

- Je sais, mon amour… ssshhh, essaie de te détendre… je t'aime, je t'aime Harry… Laisse-moi faire.

De ma main libre, je vais cueillir ton sexe un peu moins dur mais je ne connais que trop la brûlure d'une première fois peu importe la précaution et l'attention de ton amant, cette sensation d'écartèlement ne s'apaise que lorsque…

- HAN !

Tu halètes bruyamment, je viens de toucher ta prostate n'est-ce pas ? Je me fends enfin d'un sourire moqueur derrière lequel se cache mon intense soulagement.

- Dray…

- Que du plaisir Harry…

- Encore…

- Autant que tu veux mon amour…

Alors je frôle et pousse sur cette glande qui te fait frémir et je te contemple les yeux brillants, tes traits se détendent enfin et tu me rejoins doucement dans cette ascension vers la jouissance. Enfin je te sens bouger contre moi et venir à la rencontre de mes doigts. Ton torse rougit et je te laisse venir à moi sans cesser de te caresser. Tu commences sérieusement à t'agiter et agrippe ma nuque pour me donner un baiser qui me laisse pantelant, je reprends tes lèvres et nos langues se mêlent. Si tu savais comme tu es beau Harry !

- Vas-y Dray…

Ton souffle est rapide et entrecoupé de mot que je ne comprends même pas !

- Viens, Dray… maintenant… tu peux… viens…

- Pas encore, Harry, pas encore…

Alors j'introduis l'ultime doigt qui me sépare encore de ton corps délicieux et je t'entends geindre mais ce n'est plus vraiment de douleur.

Je les enlève enfin et tu cadenasses tes jambes autour de moi pourtant je te sens trembler. J'ai tellement peur aussi Harry, sais-tu que tu es le seul à qui j'ai fait - je fais - l'amour ? Et j'ai peur parce que si je m'abandonne à toi comme ça, si je te blesse, si tu me blesses, jamais je ne pourrais me remettre. Comprends-tu les risques ? Saisis-tu l'impact de mes caresses ? Toi et moi, ce n'est pas du sexe Harry, c'est un pacte que nous sellons, c'est une promesse que tu me fais… alors promets-moi Harry que tu ne me laisseras pas, je me livrerai tout entier mais j'ai besoin de ça…

Je te recouvre complètement et tu me regardes fixement, je lis tant de chose dans tes yeux, des doutes, des craintes, de la tendresse, de l'amour, alors c'est vrai Harry ? C'est vraiment de l'amour ? C'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Sincèrement ? Pas parce que je suis ton seul contact extérieur ? Ou les vestiges d'une vie que tu regrettes ? Ou le fantôme d'un amour d'adolescent ?

- Je vais venir Harry… détends-toi…

Ton regard fixe et bouillant me met mal à l'aise, j'ai tellement peur de te décevoir, de te faire souffrir.

Je cherche tes mains fébrilement alors que je commence à entrer, tu as mal, tes yeux se ferment, tu es très rouge et tes traits sont distordus, j'entrelace nos doigts alors que tu gémis de douleur, je pense un instant à me retirer mais tu serres mes doigts plus fort entre les tiens comme si tu avais lu dans mon esprit. La sensation est merveilleuse et je me dégoûte d'éprouver tant de plaisir alors que tu souffres je dois serrer dents et mâchoires très fort pour ne pas jouir.

Tu détaches alors nos mains et me caresses alors que tu as l'air de tant souffrir comme si me caresser te faisait apprécier l'instant, t'apaisait. Sauf que si tu continues on n'ira pas plus loin mon amour…

Je suis complètement en toi à présent et j'en pleurerai presque tellement c'est fort ! J'avais tant attendu, imaginé, fantasmé ce moment que j'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis enfoui dans ton corps. Et tu me surprends encore quand tu donnes un petit coup de rein accompagné de ce sourire timide et si adorable qui me donne envie de te mordre, d'ailleurs je le fais et tu te venges en contractant tes chairs autour de moi, putain tu apprends vite !

- Harry… putain ne fais pas ça !

- Pa… pardon…

Ton air contrit me rappelle que tu es encore innocent et j'aurais honte de te dire à quel point j'aime ça !

Je prends ton visage entre mes mains et souffle sur quelques mèches brunes qui collent un peu à ton front.

- Non Harry, ne t'excuse pas ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que si tu continues, c'est tellement bon que je ne pourrais pas tenir…

Ton sourire s'élargit et tu recommences ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun scrupule ! Alors pour te punir un peu j'accélère la cadence en rythme plus ou moins désorganisé avec nos souffles. Tu t'accroches à moi rouvrant des cicatrices fraîches de notre moment intime passé, et j'aime désespérément que tes ongles investissent ma peau, que tes mains me caressent à la fois timidement et farouchement comme si tu défendais ta propriété et moi, qui n'ait jamais appartenu à personne, moi qui ne l'ai jamais voulu et qui est à présent enfoui dans ton corps, je t'appartiens, tout entier, complètement, entièrement.

Tes cuisses me serrent davantage et la pièce s'emplie de tes gémissements, ma vue se trouble et tout mon corps menace d'imploser, nous haletons fortement et je m'apprête à te demander si ça va quand tu murmures :

- J'ai chaud Dray, tellement chaud…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que d'un coup de rein bien placé, tu échanges nos positions et tu te retrouves sur moi, me chevauchant avec grâce puis tu perds toute timidité alors que tu t'empales lascivement sur moi, la tête renversée en arrière et les mains bien à plat sur mon torse, la luxure t'a couronné et c'en est trop pour moi, je ne peux plus et je me répands en toi dans un cri muet et tu me regardes les yeux brillants d'une lueur que je n'ai jamais vue, ta verge toujours fièrement dressée vers moi.

- Je suis désolé…

Je ne peux que m'excuser de ne pas avoir eu la force de t'attendre pour cette première fois mais tu me bâillonnes rapidement d'un baiser en me disant que je suis magnifique.

J'écarquille les yeux alors que tu continues à t'empaler sur moi sensuellement et ma main vient quérir ta verge et je te contemple alors que je te donne du plaisir sur moi avec tant de dextérité que j'en oublierai que tu étais vierge.

Mes mouvements se calquent sur les tiens et lorsque je sens tes chairs se resserrer spasmodiquement autour de moi c'est à ton tour de me recouvrir de ton corps et Merlin ! Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'à l'instant ou ta peau a touché la mienne suintant de plaisir et d'abandon.

J'écoute ton souffle s'apaiser dans mon cou et je me repais de ta peau ignescente de nos ébats. Je te sens frissonner puis trembler légèrement contre moi et je me demande à quoi tu peux bien penser, nous avons parcouru un long chemin depuis notre premier mail mon amour. Nos mails… tes peurs, tes angoisses… voilà à quoi tu peux bien penser, tu es persuadé que je vais partir n'est-ce pas ?

Je ressers ma prise sur toi, je n'irai nulle part Harry. Je reste.

- Ssshh, tout va bien mon amour… je t'aime… je reste avec toi, je reste Harry…

Tu soupires contre moi et j'espère que c'est un soupire de bien être.

Je me retire avec précaution de ton antre chaud que je ne voulais quitter pour rien au monde et nous nous allongeons sur ta couche. Je me tourne vers toi et soyons honnête, tu as le visage d'un homme qui vient de prendre un pied royal ! Un doute m'assaille pourtant en contemplant ton visage exténué et toutes ces marques sur ton corps, celles que je t'ai faîtes, celles que nous avons faîtes et je ne peux m'empêcher de te demander.

« - Ca va ? »

Pas très original, c'est un fait mais c'est tout ce que ma gorge à présent nouée par l'angoisse parvient à miauler.

« - Merveilleusement... et toi pas déçu... ? je demande en mordant ma lèvre. »

Déçu ??? Jamais je ne pourrais être déçu de t'avoir au creux de mes bras, d'avoir investi ton corps, d'avoir enfin le sentiment d'être où je dois et pas où l'on a voulu que je sois, où bien encore où il fallait être, non aujourd'hui je peux enfin être où j'ai envie d'être pourtant certaines zones d'ombre subsistent. Je t'attendais timide bien sûr mais aussi passionné et fougueux, j'aurais voulu que tu aies envie de toucher mon corps furieusement comme la première fois, que tu ne saches plus où poser tes mains qui m'agrippaient avec force et j'ai beau me morigéner et me dire que tu étais nécessairement intimidé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tes mains ont si peu rendu de caresses, pourquoi elles n'ont pas cherché à me faire perdre la tête, pourquoi elles n'ont pas vénéré Draco Malfoy ? Péché d'orgueil ? Blessure d'orgueil ? Est-ce que je t'ai désiré plus que tu ne me désirais ? Est-ce que le passé fantôme nous a une fois de plus entravés ?

« - Disons que j'ai aimé tes ongles profondément dans ma chair. Et que je crois que je pourrais facilement m'accommoder de cette expression extatique de pur bonheur quand tu jouis. »

Mon ton mi-taquin mi-sérieux ne semble pas te convaincre et je croise ton regard considérablement assombri, et je sais qui est devant moi : personne. Personne avec ses doutes, ses incertitudes, ses angoisses, Personne avec ses craintes irraisonnées et sa foultitude d'inconstances.

- Expliques-moi je ce que j'aurais dû faire de plus, dis-moi dans quel domaine j'ai péché ?

Merlin Harry ! Comment peux-tu croire… ?

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Harry absolument rien ! En fait, j'ai aimé tes mains sur mon dos qui me griffaient parfois, j'ai aimé tes yeux qui brillaient fort à chaque caresse intime, j'ai aimé te voir passer de la douleur au plaisir et surtout gémir mon nom et t'abandonner à moi comme si tu avais confiance, comme si tu n'avais pas peur alors que toi et moi savons bien que tu étais mort de trouille. Et… putain j'ai aimé plus que de raison tes mains qui voyageaient sur mes fesses un peu rugueuses et timides mais si… érotiques…

Je pince mes lèvres légèrement et mon estomac se noue comme il ne l'avait jamais fait parce que j'ai toujours été fantastique au lit mais avec toi, c'est différent… il faut que je sache…

- … et toi ?

Tu n'es pas dupe, je vois dans tes yeux que ce n'est pas la réponse que tu espérais et je me hais pour t'infliger cette ombre dans tes yeux parce que ça devait être le plus merveilleux moment de ton existence mais je ne suis parvenu qu'à te blesser. Ma question m'apparait bien stupide à présent. J'ai simplement envie de me blottir contre toi et de te chuchoter des mots d'amour complètement niais mais non, cette conversation éprouvante et malvenue emprisonne au loin la volupté de ce parfait moment d'abandon. Le jour où Draco Malfoy a croisé le fer avec sa dignité et l'a perdue. Parce que stupidement je voudrais être le 24 décembre, parce que tout irait bien le 24, tout va toujours bien à Noël personne ne souffre et mon Harry ne souffrirait pas à Noël…

Pourtant tu réponds tout de même et mon cœur s'envole un quart de seconde avant d'avoir essuyé les lamentables complaintes de ma fierté bafouée lorsque tu ouvres ta bouche délicieuse.

« - Même dans mes fantasmes, même lorsque nous délirions par mail, jamais je ne pensais ce que ce serait comme ça... si fort, si... finalement la douleur m'a surpris mais ne m'a pas perturbé...Mais après, tes caresses, et quand tu m'as pénétré c'était... comme un raz de marée, j'ai cru me perdre... le plaisir était tellement nouveau, si... puissant, différent de ce que j'imaginais, je n'oublierais jamais... je t'aime tu sais... »

Tu m'aimes, oui, je le sais, tu me l'as dit mais alors pourquoi… et cette fois mes lèvres s'agitent plus vite que mon esprit et je ne peux retenir plus longtemps la question qui me brûle les lèvres pourtant hésitantes :

« - Har.... Harry, pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne m'as pas touché ? J'aurais aimé que tu… »

Merlin, ça m'a tellement manqué tes mains sur mon corps ! J'ai aimé ta violence et ta possessivité, j'ai aimé tes dents tes ongles ton corps qui maltraitaient le mien et je voulais que toi aussi tu me fasses l'amour, je voulais que tu me touches me palpes, me tâtes, j'avais besoin de ta chair, que tu me fasses sentir que je n'appartiendrai à personne d'autre, après ces mois de mails et de confessions virtuelles, ces mois d'attente et de découverte, ces mois passés à te rassurer, te provoquer te désirer, ce soir je voulais tes mains sur mon corps…

Je me noie dans ton regard un peu perdu juste une fraction de seconde, suffisamment pour comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne question. Et si nos mails t'avaient trompé ? Peut-être que ta solitude t'a grugé, peut-être que ta maladie t'a trompé. Un frisson me parcoure et une sourde angoisse me dévore. Je me sens si sale, comme si la fange m'avait recouvert, immergé dans cet océan de limon vert, mon corps d'homme. Et dire que j'avais cherché l'obstacle si loin alors que c'est probablement mon corps d'homme qui te répugne et tu n'oses rien me dire ! Si loin de ce que tu avais imaginé, tu n'avais toujours que fantasmé, tu n'avais toujours que rêvé et espéré pourtant mes mains sur ta peau, ma langue dans ta bouche, mon sexe dans tes reins. La confusion de nos sentiments mêlés, le passé, le présent, cet agrégat de particules en suspension jamais comble, la sensation furtive d'être quelqu'un mais pas mon corps d'homme, ça, ça te dégoûte !

« - Je ne voulais pas... te blesser. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais... enfin si je savais, j'avais envie de te serrer, de te regarder, de te toucher mais tes caresses, toutes ces choses nouvelles m'ont fait perdre la raison. Je ne pensais plus à rien, mes gestes se sont perdus, alors que je ne voyais que tes mains courir sur moi, tes doigts qui me découvraient en même temps que je me découvrais... tu sais, je ne me suis jamais... enfin je n'ai jamais exploré mon corps, je n'ai jamais pensé à... me donner du plaisir autre que quelques caresses lorsque j'étais vraiment en manque de contact... Alors tout ça... tout ce que tu m'as donné ce soir, ce cadeau que tu m'as fait... je l'ai dégusté et je n'ai pas pu penser à autre chose, pas pu t'offrir ce que tu attendais... je suis tellement désolé... j'ai été tellement égoïste... je suis tellement désolé... »

Je t'observe complètement désarçonné, ta première fois, ta toute première fois… Tu as l'air fragile, défait, contrit, tu t'en veux tellement et tu m'achèves :

- Apprends-moi Dray... s'il te plaît...

Je m'approche et je serre ton corps nu contre le mien, je peux sentir les battements effrénés de ton cœur contre moi, tu trembles entre mes doigts, tu es si bouleversant que je ne peux m'empêcher de saisir à pleine main ton visage et d'y déposer une myriade de baisers avant de prendre mon ton le plus malfoyen pour te rétorquer :

- Sérieusement Potter, à qui crois-tu faire avaler que tu ne connais pas ton corps ??

Je ne trouve rien de mieux pour t'arracher un sourire quand un flot d'images de ton corps s'empalant sur le mien me ravage, jamais je n'avais connu pareille sensualité, l'audace et l'innocence s'entremêlant pour m'offrir mon excellence, ce fils de Venus descendu tout droit de l'Olympe détournant Narcisse de son incontestable grandeur.

Le ton n'y est pourtant pas. Et lorsque tu baisses les yeux, je t'agrippe plus férocement encore.

- Harry, ne t'excuse pas, ne t'excuse jamais, pas après ça, pas après ce que tu m'as apporté ce soir. Tu as parfaitement raison, avant que je ne découvre ton corps tu aurais dû apprendre le tien…

- Touche-toi Harry…

Je vois tes yeux s'arrondir et tes joues s'empourprer et mon sexe devient plus dur encore entre mes doigts, je lutte contre le besoin de les fermer et de m'abandonner à la caresse lorsque tu me ramènes à la réalité.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça...

Tu ne l'as jamais fait mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es contre… Je te souris absolument pas tendrement et te force à te lever.

- Viens par ici…

Je me lève et esquisse un léger sourire moqueur lorsque je sens ton regard me parcourir et tes joues s'embraser. Je t'agrippe la main alors que tu tentes de cacher ton corps et te tire derrière moi jusqu'à ce grand miroir de plusieurs siècles notre ainé. Je te fais passer devant moi et te regarde quelques instants te tortiller devant l'immense transparence de ce morceau de verre informe.

Je me place tout contre ton corps, ma main toujours dans la tienne et te chuchote à l'oreille :

- Leçon n° 1…

Je veille à ce que chaque parcelle de mon corps soit en contact avec le tien et je sens la chair de poule se propager de ton dos à mes reins. Je dépose un baiser contre ta nuque et je glisse mes mains dans les tiennes comme si elles devenaient mes propres mains ou que je devenais les tiennes. Tu trembles et je sais que ton corps offert à cet étrange miroir du plaisir t'insupporte, je ne peux pourtant pas dissimuler ce que ton corps fait au mien alors que mon sexe reprend une vigueur indomptable en parfait alignement avec tes fesses.

Je lève lentement nos bras jusqu'à ton ventre, tu anticipes mes gestes et plaque nos mains sur la surface plane mais c'est moi le professeur et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai décidé.

- Doucement Harry, je chuchote dans le creux de son oreille. Juste un effleurement, du bout des doigts, d'accord ?

Tu déglutis difficilement et hoche craintivement la tête.

La pulpe de nos doigts frôle la chair frissonnante et je ne peux détourner les yeux du spectacle magnifique que m'offre ce miroir des désirs, parce que c'est ce qu'il est, c'est ce qu'il me donne, tout ce que je désire est là en face de moi, contre moi.

Nous taquinons ensemble ton ventre, très légèrement et je sens ta tête se renverser contre mon épaule.

Je dépose un baiser contre ta joue brûlante et tes yeux vert immenses prennent une autre profondeur, une couleur que j'aurais inventé, que nous aurions inventé, lorsqu'ils croisent les miens.

- Non Harry, regarde-toi, regarde-nous dans ce miroir, regarde ton corps, regarde ce que tu lui fais.

Tu me regardes toujours de tes yeux troubles et je vois parfaitement le combat auquel tu te livres sous mes yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer :

- Tu es magnifique Harry, magnifique !

Et je gagne enfin lorsque ta tête se tourne vers le miroir et que tes yeux se lève sur nos corps. Je te vois esquisser un mouvement pour t'en détourner mais l'avorter tout aussi promptement et je me retiens de t'étaler à même le sol tellement je suis fier de toi.

Je fais remonter lentement nos mains, de doux effleurements, tu t'efflores à peine, le long de ton flanc, nos mains glissent sur ta peau humide et nous remontons jusqu'à l'auréole brune d'un téton, je te fais comprendre sans un mot ce que j'attends de toi et tu le caresses, timidement d'abord plus de façon plus appuyée et tu crois certainement que je n'ai pas entendu ce léger gémissement, j'enjoins nos secondes mains à faire de même et la sensation est exquise, tes jambes tremblent contre les miennes et je te sens t'appuyer plus fermement contre mon torse et Merlin que ce spectacle est excitant ! Le sang afflue vers le bas de mon ventre plus sûrement que n'importe quelle potion aphrodisiaque.

- Pince-les maintenant…

Je vois tes yeux s'arrondir dans le miroir et tu secoues la tête de gauche à droite, nos mains n'ont pas bougé et caresse toujours tes auréoles brunes si merveilleusement dressées vers notre miroir. Je sens ton cœur s'emballer dans ta poitrine et je sais que tu hésites. Je pose alors une main apaisante sur ton ventre et ta main me suit puis je te force à agripper ton sexe à demi tendu et je te pince fortement. Tu cries et Merlin, c'est divin !

Seulement, tu te délestes de ma main pour te caresser fiévreusement, tes mouvements s'emballent et tu bouges frénétiquement contre moi, tu ne cherches que la libération lorsque j'attrape fermement ta main pour t'arrêter.

- Non Harry ! Pas maintenant !

- Mais… Dray… j'ai envie… j'ai besoin…

- Je sais mon amour… mais pas comme ça, je chuchote toujours et te mordille un peu le lobe de l'oreille, tu frissonnes contre moi, il n'y a pas que le plaisir de la jouissance Harry, il y a le plaisir des mains qui touchent, frôlent, effleurent, cajolent câlinent, je marque une pause avant de prononcer le mot que cette énumération visait vraiment, aiment…

Tu te calmes un peu contre moi et tu viens de toi-même quémander la chaleur de mes mains. Nous caressons ta gorge offerte tu ne nous quittes plus des yeux, ils dévorent et apprennent tout ce qu'ils peuvent et j'ai la curieuse sensation que c'est moi que tu veux dévorer jusqu'à ce que j'en ai la certitude. Ta tête ondule sur mon épaule et tu déposes de langoureux baiser partout où ta bouche peut m'atteindre et lorsque tu caches ton visage dans le creux de mon cou, j'entends un vague murmure qui manque de me faire jouir.

- Est-ce que je pourrais faire ça pour toi aussi… ?

Je ne réponds pas mais je prends fougueusement tes lèvres entre les miennes. Ton goût m'enivre et je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de t'amener jusqu'au bout de ta découverte.

Nous reprenons notre exploration, ton estomac, tes flancs, l'intérieur de tes cuisses où tu es visiblement très sensible, un point que nous avons en commun si j'en crois les gémissements incroyablement indécents que tu ne cherches plus à dissimuler. Nos mains s'activent et accélèrent sur ton corps, je n'ai pas lâché tes mains mais ce n'est plus moi qui les dirige tu as pris le contrôle de ton corps mon amour et je te suis bien volontiers lorsqu'une idée germe dans mon esprit et je te mordille un peu l'épaule, dans une piètre diversion pour soumettre tes mains. Je les amène à force de caresse jusqu'à une de tes fesses et tu pousses un soupir de bien-être.

Nous continuons de caresser ton torse alors que je dépose de petites baiser dans le creux de ton cou pour habilement détourner ton attention de nos mains qui apprennent la rondeur de tes fesses, jusqu'à ce que je dirige tes doigts vers ton intimité tout en saisissant fermement tes fesses dans ma main. Tu te figes et ne sembles pas comprendre alors je murmure à ton oreille :

- Vas-y Harry, touche-toi, dans le creux de tes reins, comme si c'était moi…

- N… non Dray… je ne…

Tu es plus rouge que la bannière de ta maison et tellement sexy ! Ma main glisse d'elle-même sur ta verge alors que je picore ton oreille doucement. Tu gémis longuement et te cambre contre ma main. Tu exsudes ce parfum sensuel et enivrant qui me rend complètement fou et ton adorable gêne est envoutante, j'ai envie de te dévorer, de te faire mien encore et encore, j'ai envie de te faire crier, de te rendre fou, jusqu'à ce que tu ne saches plus rien, ni ton nom ni le mien, simplement cette décharge d'amour, ce concentré de plaisir qui pulse dans mes reins, dans mon corps, qui coure dans mes veines et m'enflamme, embrase ta peau au passage et il me faut garder toute la maitrise que je ne possède désormais plus pour ne pas te prendre encore et encore et encore !

Et soudain tu cries, cambré à l'extrême contre moi et je comprends. Tu l'as fait ! Deux de tes doigts profondément enfouis en toi heurtant du premier coup ta prostate, j'ai toujours su que tu serais particulièrement doué. Ton corps hésite et balance entre ma main délicieuse et tes doigts curieux et taquins, de plus en plus vite, il refuse de choisir il veut tout, le caresse de ta main que j'ai posée sur ton sexe et la chaleur de tes doigts que j'aimerais tant goûter ! Je t'observe dans ce miroir alors que je caresse ton ventre et ces auréoles brunes si sensibles pendant que tu te donnes du plaisir, ton regard glisse parfois vers moi mais tu n'oses le maintenir plus de quelques secondes alors que je ne peux te quitter des yeux alors même que ma bouche s'occupe sérieusement de ton cou, mes yeux sont rivés à ce miroir de luxure, tu halètes, cries, gémis et j'aimerais que ce soit moi qui te donne ce plaisir et je ne peux que me demander si je t'ai donné autant de plaisir, si j'ai su te transmettre tout ce que je ressens, si tu as vraiment joui de moi ou simplement de mon sexe. Tes lèvres sont gonflées et blessées d'avoir été mordues et ton souffle laborieux se perd brusquement dans un cri de pure détresse alors que ta semence jaillit et explose sur le miroir de nos jeux libertins.

Tu t'effondres contre moi mais je te tiens fermement et je te porte presque jusqu'à ton lit, je t'allonge avec beaucoup de précaution mais tu n'oses pas me regarder. Soudain, j'ai peur, peur d'avoir été trop loin, trop vite, de t'avoir effrayé, parle-moi Harry, s'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose…

Je ne réalise pas tout de suite que je tremble à tes côtés, tu as fermé les yeux. Merlin dis-moi que je ne te dégoûte pas ! Ta poitrine se soulève à un rythme soutenue et tes joues ont toujours cette merveilleuse couleur carmin.

J'ai honte. Honte de t'avoir fait subir tout ça, honte parce que tu n'étais pas prêt et je n'ai pas su attendre, honte parce que je réalise que peut-être mes désirs que j'ai projeté sur toi étaient peut-être beaucoup trop pour une première fois.

J'aimerais que tu me regardes et que tu me parles mais tu n'ouvres pas les yeux, est-ce que tu dors ? Je me demande si je dois partir mais je suis fatigué de fuir, si fatigué… je recouvre ton corps de cette couverture moelleuse et chaude et contourne le lit pour m'installer à tes côtés, j'ai terriblement besoin de me blottir contre toi mais je ne te touche pas, tourné vers toi j'ignore mon sexe douloureux qui me rappelle sans cesse à quel point il t'aime, à quel point _je_ t'aime. Je me rapproche un peu de toi sans toutefois te toucher pour te murmurer :

- Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime tellement…

Quelques secondes seulement se sont écoulées, ma vue se brouille, je ferme un peu les yeux pour retenir mes larmes, tu n'as pas bougé. Je tremble toujours, j'ai froid de toi mon amour…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...


	66. récit 174

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures :** Alors on a eu chaud la semaine dernière lol ??? Aujourd'hui Harry vient en Personne vous faire part de son Trouble dans cette expérience si nouvelle pour lui… C'est sa vision à lui de leur première fois, ses sensations, ses pensées…ses doutes...

Tous vos messages géniaux nous comblent merci à vous tous, pour vos vœux et vos adorables encouragements….bizzzz Ham

* * *

174) POV HARRY (16 nuit)

C'est la première fois... ma première fois.

Je suis dans mon lit avec ce garçon...

Comment puis-je nommer ce que nous allons faire ? J'aimerais trouver un mot rien que pour nous, une expression qui ne serait pas galvaudée par le commun des sorciers. Juste un mot ou je pourrais puiser la magie de son regard, la douceur de ses doigts qui courent sur ma peau, la brise légère de son souffle et les inflexions si rassurantes de sa voix grave et lente qui m'apaisent et me promettent le paradis. Nous allons unir nos corps, nos cœurs, nos vies....Il y aura un avant et un après, je sais que j'en sortirais différent...Plus fort, plus faible ? Je ne sais pas, mais indéfectiblement lié à ce garçon qui parsème mon corps de baisers et qui m'intimide en ce moment au-delà de tout.

« Harry... »

Chuchotement de mon prénom dont la sonorité dans sa bouche s'arrondit et ressemble à une friandise dont il se délecterait.

Je jette un œil fiévreux vers lui, je ne me sens plus si sûr de moi, je crois que l'envie que j'ai de lui le dispute à la trouille qui me tétanise à présent. Ce n'est pas la peur de la douleur, elle sera présente je le sais, mais celle terrible de le décevoir...De nouveau il murmure mon nom, un point d'interrogation flottant sur ses lèvres. Je ne peux retenir un tremblement alors il rampe le long de mon corps jusqu'à atteindre ma bouche. Il la recouvre avec avidité de ses lèvres humides, ses mains pressent mes hanches et sa langue danse un étrange ballet avec la mienne. J'agrippe ses épaules avec plus de douceur cette fois, le dessin de mes ongles est gravé dans sa peau, petits croissants de lune rouges et sanguinolents, j'ai honte d'avoir été si violent. Je me plaque contre lui pour que sa chaleur m'enveloppe, pour me fondre et disparaître, pour fusionner avec sa chair bouillante. Il resserre son étreinte en m'explorant sans relâche, je peine à respirer...

Il quitte ma bouche après un baiser qui m'a coupé le souffle et pour lequel je n'ai été que le spectateur attentif. Ses yeux me fixent, graves, j'y vois flotter de l'angoisse et de la peur, il m'interroge de ses prunelles d'orage, une tempête se fait jour à laquelle je ne comprends rien. Regrette-t-il d'être ici à initier un garçon que sommes toute il connaît si peu ? Suis-je déjà décevant ? Je gémis, la panique m'encercle comme un voile nauséabond. Il sourit... à peine, une fraction de seconde le coin de sa bouche se relève et m'assure que je m'inquiète pour rien... je voudrais le croire.

Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse aller à ces merveilleuses caresses qui m'engloutissent tout entier.

Ses dix doigts jouent à parcourir mon corps, ils palpent, caressent, frôlent, survolent sans jamais se poser, ils me rendent dingues...je me cambre pour offrir plus de surface à visiter aux impertinents mais une douceur lancinante est de mise. Dray ne veut pas me brusquer je crois... Il dépose des milliers de baisers sur ma peau tel des nuées d'oiseaux, il électrise chaque atome, excite chaque fibre nerveuse, je brûle de l'intérieur en espérant que cette infinie délicatesse avec laquelle il me consume se transforme en une fougueuse exaltation. J'aimerais qu'il me bouscule, qu'il s'embrase enfin pour ne plus ressentir cette peur de ce qui va arriver...

Ma virilité depuis longtemps remise en forme s'affole et s'érige douloureusement. Mon désir proteste de ne pas en avoir plus, je grogne de frustration et me tend vers lui impudiquement.

Dans un halètement suppliant je gémis...

« Tu me réveilles quand on passera aux choses sérieuses ? »

Il écarquille les yeux, interloqué par ma réflexion incongrue. Je vois passer un voile sombre devant ses prunelles, sa mâchoire se crispe, ses narines frémissent comme celles du taureau prêt à charger...

« Tu veux que je te montre de quoi je suis capable Potter ? » Murmure t il d'un ton doucereux.

J'opine timidement, un peu effrayé par sa détermination cependant...

Il me sourit alors tendrement démentant la menace. Sa bouche cherche la mienne et les baisers qu'il m'inflige sont autant d'encouragement à me laisser aller. Je me détends enfin et aspire à ressentir le plus de plaisir possible à ses caresses. Il coule souplement vers mon ventre une langue mutine qui ne peut s'empêcher de sucer fermement mes tétons avant de descendre vers d'autres cieux. Elle dépose une trainée de feu autours de mon nombril qu'elle investit sans aucune gêne, l'effleurement me surprend et me trouble, sa bouche est trop proche de ma verge qui va exploser d'impatience. Une main plonge dans ma toison tandis que sa bouche enflamme lentement la peau si fine de l'aine, il tourne doucement autours du point central de mon désir sans jamais le toucher, je me perds en gémissements incertains, je veux qu'il le fasse...Je veux confusément cette caresse là, celle qui me rendra fou...

Il se redresse et murmure légèrement moqueur « Tu es pourtant plus que réveillé il me semble... »

Étourdi, je le fixe un peu perdu... il ouvre la bouche incertain, son regard empreint de gravité et de tristesse... et brusquement me supplie de le toucher... Il y a tant d'angoisse, tant de peur dans la brume de son regard. Je glisse mes mains sur son torse, caresse son dos en parcours la douce et tendre chair, palpe l'arrondi de ses fesses, frôle les hanches étroites... Contre ma bouche son gémissement m'apprends que c'est ce qu'il attendait, je me sens si maladroit, si peu à l'écoute de ses désirs...

« Je t'aime » je souffle mais si faiblement que je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait entendu.

Entre mes cuisses la tension s'intensifie, j'ai mal de l'attendre...je presse contre sa cuisse mon érection et il comprend.

De nouveau il prend le chemin de mon ventre, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un miaulement d'anticipation. Ses cheveux fins frôlent mon pubis, j'en frémis. J'appuie, sans l'avoir délibérément voulu, sur sa tête, j'entremêle mes doigts à ses mèches de soie, puis imprime un léger mouvement pour le repousser vers le bas. Mon bassin indépendant de ma volonté se cabre pour lui offrir cette érection que je ne retiens plus. Il glousse sourdement devant mon envie brulante que je suis incapable de contenir. Mes joues s'embrasent de honte alors que je me rends compte que je m'offre à lui de la plus impudique des façons.

Il lève vers moi ses yeux point d'interrogation. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, je me sens si perdu, mais au moment ou je sens sa main se perdre entre mes cuisses et cajoler d'un mouvement tendre mes bourses tendues je feule de plaisir, rejette ma tête en arrière et rends les armes. Derrière mes paupières closes je frémis tant l'attente me semble inhumaine mais lorsque la pointe mouillée de sa langue entre en contact avec le sommet de mon gland je ne peux m'empêcher de crier.

Merlin c'est ça le paradis, cette bouche chaude et délicatement humide qui enveloppe ma virilité se moulant exactement à sa forme, c'est cette aspiration brutale qui me fait ruer et presque pleurer de bonheur, c'est cette langue qui suit avec obstination le chemin de la veine palpitante qui sinue sur toute sa longueur de ma verge.

C'est cette incroyable caresse avec laquelle me torture l'homme que j'aime.

Je suis au bord du précipice, palpitant et détendu à la fois.

La caresse cesse soudain je lève la tête, un peu angoissé et croise son regard brulant. Il pétille d'amour et de tendresse. Le jeu n'est plus une joute et je me fous de la défaite. Je m'accommoderais de sa victoire à la seule condition qu'il continue ce tourment, il fait mine de se relever mais je trouve suffisamment de force en moi pour lui dire...

« Non continue, continue... »

Sans demander son reste son visage plonge de nouveau vers le bas de mon ventre. La sensation délicieuse recommence encore et encore...Je me délite dans le plaisir que j'en ressens, je crois que mon corps n'est plus en un seul morceau, je vais exploser en une myriade d'éclairs comme ceux qui à cet instant voilent mon regard.

« Dray... » Je geins.

Ma jouissance monte lentement, il le sent et stoppe un instant tout mouvement de ses lèvres. Je suis désorienté, j'étais si proche et pourtant... je le sens se relever légèrement, il dépose un long baiser sur ma bouche puis lance un sort que je ne comprends pas. Ma vue est brouillée mais je le vois s'enduire la main d'un produit transparent, je comprends et mon ventre a une douloureuse contraction d'appréhension.

Il relève un peu mes jambes et, tout en continuant sa caresse si intime sur ma verge il insinue lentement une main entre mes fesses. Je me contracte nerveusement mais il ne me brusque pas, un doigt masse doucement mon entrée pour me détendre, pas d'intrusion ni de force, juste de l'amour...L'émotion mêlée de crainte me fait respirer de façon sporadique, les larmes sont au bord de mes cils mais je retiens cet afflux mal venu de sensibilité. J'essaie de concentrer mes pensées sur l'endroit de mon corps qu'il va explorer j'en conçois un affolement certain...

Mes frissons ne lui échappent pas.

« Harry ? Si tu veux que j'arrête tu le dis... » Ta voix est si douce, je ressens seulement ta peur de me faire mal...

« Je suis prêt Dray » mes paroles tremblent un peu, il n'est pas dupe. Pourtant je veux ce qui arrive, je veux qu'il me prenne et me fasse intimement sien...

Je dois brider ma peur alors je souri et j'essaie de me détendre, d'aller au devant de ce doigt intrusif qui veut me pénétrer...qui me pénètre... Je donne un léger coup de rein vers sa main, une douleur, un envahissement de mon intimité, une gêne... Je gémis, lui murmure que j'ai mal...Il essaie vainement de me rassurer, de m'expliquer que c'est normal, il met toute sa persuasion et sa tendresse dans ses explications pour que je comprenne que je ne souffre pas en vain. Le plaisir va venir m'assure-t-il. Je le crois et je m'en veux de mes craintes imbéciles, de mon manque de courage... alors je lance un regard de connivence qui l'incite à aller plus loin en moi...Apres de léger va et vient mon corps accepte l'invasion et se détend.

Les mots d'amour qu'il me chuchote comme un mantra me berce et m'enveloppe dans une douloureuse béatitude.

Je voudrais lui dire...

« HAAAA... »

Que m'as-tu fais ? J'ai oublié de respirer tant la sensation était ? Incroyable ?

« Recommence... encore... »

Fais-moi mourir mon amour !

« HAAAA..........DRAY ? »

Tu souris et te moques gentiment de me voir si dépendant de tes doigts qui me martyrisent délicieusement. Tu caresses toujours ma verge redevenue flaccide sous le coup de la douleur mais tu n'as pas besoin de m'exciter beaucoup pour qu'elle retrouve sa rigidité.

Je te désire en moi à présent, je deviens exigeant.

« Viens...Dray...maintenant... »

J'imprime à mon bassin une violente impulsion vers toi pour te montrer que je suis vraiment prêt. Mais tu refuses mon empressement...Tu veux que ce soit parfait...je gémis, je me sens sur le point d'exploser, si frustré...

Alors que mon désappointement est à son paroxysme la douleur intime revient, plus forte, plus puissante, je comprends que tu as ajouté un deuxième doigt, la sensation d'étirement me cloue péniblement au pilori de mon inexpérience. Lorsque le troisième me pénètre je ne peux m'empêcher de haleter. J'essaie de calmer ma respiration mais l'angoisse m'empêche de contrôler mes sens et mes réactions...Tu ne bouge plus, attend patiemment que je me relâche, penché sur moi tu embrasse ma bouche avec audace, la pénètre, la visite, mordille mes lèvres âprement, aspire ma langue et mêle sensuellement ta salive à la mienne, apaisé je réponds avec fougue à tes baisers en nouant mes bras autours de ton cou. C'est l'encouragement que tu désirais, doucement, lentement tu entame un mouvement de va et vient, frappe de nouveau cet endroit en moi que je ne connaissais pas... Je crie je crois... de surprise ? De plaisir !

Cette onde qui me parcoure comme un choc électrique me rend dingue... un voile de lumière passe devant mes yeux...

Mes jambes se relèvent naturellement et viennent entourer fermement ta taille, je resserre ma prise...Viens mon amour viens cette fois...Fais moi crever de peur, fais moi mourir de plaisir...Pour toi je suis prêt à tout...

Ta voix douce m'exhorte à quoi ? À me détendre sans doute alors que tu vas me pénétrer...je ne comprends plus tes mots, tout est flou, il n'y a plus que ton corps qui me recouvre comme un doux linceul, tes doigts qui entrelacent les miens en tremblant, ton souffle qui aspire le mien pour me fondre encore plus intimement à toi...

J'essaie de garder mon regard verrouillé au tien, ton angoisse est palpable, tu as peur tout comme moi...peut être encore plus... J'essaie de faire passer tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi de mes yeux à tes yeux... J'essaie de te rassurer pour que tu comprennes que tout ce que je désire c'est toi...Ici et maintenant...

La pression se fait plus forte, je me sens écartelé, mes yeux se ferment, je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas ajouter à ton malaise, mon sang souille ma bouche...Merlin c'est si difficile, si déstabilisant...Tu t'enfonce le plus lentement possible, te fraie un passage au plus profond de moi, mes muscles s'effacent pour te laisser la place, tu continues ta progression alors que mes mains se resserrent sur tes doigts. Ne me lâche...

Ton gémissement soudain me fait ouvrir les yeux, tu es tendu, crispé, prêt à jouir, ton visage pâle semble m'adresser une supplique alors que mes mains redevenues vivante te parcourent lentement...c'est si beau , si bon, j'ai mal mais pas seulement, te sentir en moi c'est l'aboutissement de ce tout que je désire depuis si longtemps, j'en pleurerais de bonheur mais tu te méprendrais...

La sensation de brulure décroit elle est remplacée par une autre que je ne connais pas, je propulse mes hanches en avant pour te faire réagir. Gémissant tu te penches vers moi et me mords tendrement l'épaule, la surprise me fait enserrer avec plus de force ta verge perdue en moi.

Tu protestes dans un souffle erratique...

« Harry ...Putain ne fais pas ça ! »

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je me sens si novice brusquement je te demande pardon et me fige tétanisé...

Ton expression se confond de stupeur et tu saisis mon visage entre tes mains, tes lèvres m'effleurent, ta bouche me rassure, tu expliques...je comprends, souris et recommence la caresse avec une fausse naïveté...

Tu hoquètes, choqué par mon audace, et ton bassin claque vivement contre le mien alors que tes mouvements se font plus rapides, plus puissants, plus profonds. Je peine à suivre ton rythme, la sueur dégouline de ton corps sur le mien, je brûle d'un feu que je ne connaissais pas, j'étouffe de plaisir, je dois respirer... Je m'accroche désespérément à toi, ta peau tendre se couvre de nouvelles marques plus profondes, plus nombreuses que les précédentes, je crie à présent, la jouissance est partout, dans ces coup de reins que tu m'infliges sans discontinuer, dans ta main qui caresse mon sexe douloureux, dans ces baisers dont tu me couvres et auxquels je réponds avec avidité...je crois que je vais mourir sous tes assauts, ou m'évanouir, je ne contrôle plus rien...

Je veux prendre possession de toi, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément...Tu es à moi... Alors par un effort surhumain je m'agrippe à ton cou et te fais basculer en arrière pour me retrouver à présent sur toi, tu es resté en moi et tu me regardes le souffle court... j'ai à peine le temps de te trouver magnifique que je me redresse et m'empale avec force sur ton membre dressé...Nouvelle sensation, puissante, pénétrante...l'éclair de lumière me ravage, je suis complet, rempli de toi, stimulé jusqu'au tréfonds de mon corps je hurle ton nom en renversant ma tête et je sens des larmes, qui n'ont rien à faire là, couler sur mes tempes et se perdre dans mes cheveux...

Une crispation subite de tout ton être me fait te dévorer du regard.

Alors je vois le plus merveilleux spectacle auquel il m'ait été donné d'assister. Les yeux agrandis de bonheur, la bouche ouverte en une supplique d'absolue jouissance, un cri rauque affleurant tes lèvres tu te répands en moi et je sens les spasmes de ton sexe à l'intérieur de mon ventre, les jets de semences brulantes qui me remplissent. Tu as l'orgasme sublime, ta beauté rayonne doucement dans l'obscurité de la chambre, une douce aura nous entoure et je reste foudroyé parce que je me sens responsable de ça et que j'en suis bouleversé.

Tes yeux se relèvent vers moi ...'_je suis désolé'_ dis-tu...

Désolé ? D'avoir fais de moi un homme mon amour ?

Mais tu ne me laisse pas le temps de t'admirer, tes lèvres viennent quérir ma bouche et tes doigts se referment sur ma virilité...Je continue à coulisser sur ton membre en haletant alors que tu me masturbes au même rythme que les mouvements de mon corps s'emboitant sur le tien. Je ne vais pas tarder à exploser. Je râle de bonheur alors que les vas et viens de ta main s'intensifient, tu accompagnes mon plaisir par des encouragements tendres, ta voix caressante m'excite presque autant que tes doigts fermes, je sens le moment exact ou ma semence va jaillir. Alors que je ferme les yeux, mes reins se cambrent en avant et tu libères ma jouissance par une caresse plus appuyée qui me fait éjaculer violemment dans ta main. Mes cris sauvages emplissent la chambre, je n'ai jamais connus un plaisir aussi spectaculaire de toute ma vie, je m'effondre à présent sur toi épuisé par l'incroyable intensité de mon orgasme. Tu m'enlaces, me bascule sur le coté et me recouvre de ton corps encore brulant...Je peine à retrouver un souffle normal, mes mains tremblantes caressent ton dos et je frissonne spasmodiquement en enlaçant tes jambes des miennes. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse, j'ai peur à présent... comprenant mes angoisses, tu resserres ton emprise et chuchotes à mon oreille des mots d'amour auxquels je n'arrive pas à répondre.

Je comprends juste que tu ne va pas partir, je comprends juste que je suis enfin à toi...

Nous flottons doucement dans la douce béatitude de_ l'Après_. Il me regarde, interrogatif...il finit par demander, sa voix un peu cassé d'avoir trop crié.

« Ça va ? »

Je le fixe d'un œil las, son visage est encore légèrement angoissé... Mon regard le dévore, il est incroyablement beau...

« Merveilleusement... et toi ?... Pas déçu ? » Je demande en mordant ma lèvre, inquiet de sa réponse.

« Disons que j'aimais tes ongles profondément dans ma chair. Et que je crois que je pourrais facilement m'accommoder à cette expression extatique de pur bonheur quand tu jouis.

Je rougis de honte à la vue des marques imprimées dans sa chair...Est-ce la seule chose qui l'ai marqué, ai-je été si invisible et maladroit ?... Je l'ai blessé et pas seulement avec mes ongles, j'en ai la conviction même si ses lèvres tentent de me convaincre du contraire.

« Expliques-moi je ce que j'aurais du faire de plus, dis moi dans quel domaine j'ai péché ? » je murmure en tentant maladroitement de sourire.

« J'ai aimé tes mains sur mon dos qui me griffaient parfois, j'ai aimé tes yeux qui brillaient fort à chaque caresse intime, j'ai aimé te voir passer de la douleur au plaisir et surtout gémir mon nom et t'abandonner à moi comme si tu avais confiance, comme si tu n'avais pas peur alors que toi et moi savons bien que tu étais mort de trouille. Et… putain j'ai aimé plus que de raison tes mains qui voyageaient sur mes fesses un peu rugueuses et timide mais si… érotiques… et toi ? »

Mon ventre se contracte, sa pirouette ne me trompe pas, il veut me protéger, m'assurer que pour lui tout est parfait mais je vois à l'ombre qui passe furtivement devant ses yeux qu'il lui a manqué quelque chose...Je veux lui dire tout ce qui m'a bouleversé moi, tout ce que j'ai ressenti, dans ma chair, dans ma tête, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le faire sans m'effondrer. Ma sensibilité est encore trop exacerbée, mes mots ont du mal à se frayer un chemin hors de ma bouche. Je bégaie un peu...

« Même dans mes fantasmes, même lorsque nous délirions par mail, jamais je ne pensais ce que ce serait comme ça... si fort, si..., finalement la douleur m'a surpris mais ne m'a pas perturbé...Mais après, tes caresses, et quand tu m'as pénétré c'était... comme un raz de marée, j'ai cru me perdre... le plaisir était tellement nouveau, si ...puissant, différent de ce que j'imaginais, je n'oublierais jamais....je t'aime tu sais ... »

Un léger flottement s'installe entre nous, il semble un peu perturbé, ses yeux me questionnent sans qu'une seule parole soit prononcée... Puis il se lance et dans une simple phrase résume toute mon ignorance.

« Harry pourquoi tu ne pas touché ? J'aurais aimé que tu... »

L'angoisse qui me tord les entrailles grossit encore et les larmes qui menacent de s'échapper piquent désagréablement mes yeux, furtivement je les essuie. Un filet de voix sort de ma gorge. Je tente de lui expliquer...

« Je ne voulais pas ...te blesser. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais...Enfin si je savais, j'avais envie de te serrer, de te regarder, de te toucher mais tes caresses, toutes ces choses nouvelles m'ont fait perdre la raison. Je ne pensais plus à rien, mes gestes se sont perdus, alors que je ne voyais que tes mains courir sur moi, tes doigts qui me découvraient en même temps que je me découvrais...tu sais, je ne me suis jamais... enfin je n'ai jamais exploré mon corps, je n'ai jamais pensé à...me donner du plaisir autre que quelques caresses lorsque j'étais vraiment en manque de contact...Alors tout ça ...Tout ce que tu m'as donné ce soir, ce cadeau que tu m'as fait... je l'ai dégusté et je n'ai pas pu penser à autre chose, pas pu t'offrir ce que tu attendais...je suis tellement désolé...j'ai été tellement égoïste...je suis tellement désolé... »

Il a l'air stupéfait par ma réponse, je savais que je le décevrais, je suis juste un garçon qui ne sait rien, qui n'imagine même pas ce que peut désirer l'homme qui l'aime. Je dois me racheter, il va me repousser sinon... Que pourrait-il construire avec un type comme moi ?

« Harry, ne t'excuse pas, ne t'excuse jamais, pas après ça, pas après ce que tu m'as apporté ce soir. Tu as parfaitement raison, avant que je ne découvre ton corps tu aurais dû apprendre le tien… apprendre le mien… » Me souffle-t-il

Je dois lui montrer que je veux tout savoir de ce qu'il aime, des gestes qu'il souhaiterait que je fasse...Je veux apprendre...le combler, me rendre indispensable...je ne veux pas le perdre.

« Apprends-moi Dray...s'il te plait... » Je l'implore, j'ai besoin qu'il m'apprenne.

« Sérieusement Potter, à qui crois-tu que tu vas faire avaler que tu ne connais pas ton corps ?? »

Je me crispe, incapable de répondre. Il lui est inconcevable qu'un garçon de mon âge soit tellement ignorant des choses de l'amour et du sexe qu'il n'a jamais eu la curiosité d'explorer plus intimement son corps. Pourtant je suis celui là. Ce garçon si peu curieux qu'il en en a annihilé sa libido et qu'il ne commence à grandir qu'au contact de cet homme dont il est tombé amoureux. Devant mon mutisme, il ordonne d'une voix rauque.

« Touche-toi Harry… »

J'ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes et mes joues deviennent brulantes de gêne, je comprends ce qu'il me demande mais je n'en suis pas capable, il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus à l'aise avec mon corps, depuis que je ne joue plus au quidditch à vrai dire...j'évite toujours de me regarder dans un miroir, ma maigreur me fait horreur et je déteste mon apparence. En ce moment précis je supporte mal que Dray me voit nu même si c'est à la lumière tremblotante de bougies qui agonisent...Je me dois d'être honnête...

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça... » Je souffle.

Ses yeux me détaillent avec tendresse, une étincelle au fond de ses pupilles semble sur le point d'exploser. Son sourire s'épanouit comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle. Je tremble, un peu perdu devant sa détermination.

« Viens par ici… » Il saisit mon bras et me tire sans ménagement vers le miroir.

Une fois devant celui-ci il se place derrière moi, prend mes deux mains dans les siennes et murmure à mon oreille.

« Leçon n° 1… »

Fébrile je commence à entrevoir ce qu'il entend par « touche-toi... » . A cette idée mon cœur se soulève de gêne et d'une malsaine excitation.

Mon corps m'importe peu, c'est le sien qui est bon, magnifique, au-delà des sensations que j'ai pu ressentir, au-delà de ce que j'espérais secrètement. Il m'a perdu rien qu'avec sa chair se frottant contre la mienne, il m'a soumis pour toujours, je le sais, même si cette idée me révulse, je lui appartiens, mon corps et mon âme seront ce qu'il en fera.

Tout ce qu'il me demandera deviendra évangile, je le laisserai m'aimer ou me châtier s'il décide que c'est nécessaire parce qu'il sait ce qui est bon pour moi, il sait ce que je suis, ce que je vaux...

Je m'en remets à lui, à ses décisions, à ses choix, si brutaux, si doux... soient-ils...

Je m'en remets à toi...Comment as-tu pu me rendre comme ça en si peu de temps Dray ? Confiant et apeuré à la fois...je m'avilirais pour que tu me regardes, tu pourras être mon amant torride ou mon tendre bourreau si tu le désires. Pour la première fois je souhaite ne rien décider me concernant, je veux juste gouter la douce somnolence de l'obéissance...Le tendre rôle de la propriété, tu seras mon maître et je te serais dévoué au-delà de ces moments que nous vivons à présent...

_Touches toi Harry_ ...L'ordre tourne dans ma tête...

Mes joues deviennent brulantes de honte. Je le fixe sans croire ce qu'il vient de dire, joue-t-il encore ? Me provoque-t-il ? Je balbutie bien misérablement que je ne sais pas faire ça...Il me sourit avec... un brin de perversité ? Je sens mon ventre se creuser d'appréhension.

« _Dray ?_ » Tu n'entends pas mon appel.

Tu m'as emmené... trainé serait plus juste, devant mon miroir aux alouettes, je n'ai pas envie de me regarder, c'est une sorte de rejet compulsif que je ressens depuis plusieurs années. Une hygiène de vie basique, une protection sommaire, ne jamais croiser mon regard dans une glace, ne pas y lire la culpabilité de tous ces morts que je traine comme un boulet épuisant accroché à ma cheville. Je me tortille un peu en sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas t'échapper, en ai-je seulement envie ? J'essaie maladroitement de voiler ma nudité, tu fais fi de mes réticences, tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qu'elles contiennent...

Ton corps se plaque impudiquement contre le mien, mon dos contre ton torse...Tu as encore envie de moi ? Je frémis d'un intense soulagement. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, je fais pourtant l'effort de lever mes yeux vers le verre poli. J'essaie de dépasser cette image compromettante pour ne voir que tes yeux qui couvent mon image d'un regard brulant. C'est pour tes prunelles indéchiffrables que je vais me laisser faire ce que tu veux me faire...

Tu saisis mes mains avec une extrême douceur et je suis pour un instant ta marionnette abandonnée. Les tiennes vont leurs servir de guide, de précepteur... pour m'apprendre ce que je refuse d'admettre, que je suis un homme fait de chair et de _sens_ que tu ébouriffes et maltraites pour me rendre un semblant de vie à laquelle je ne pensais plus appartenir.

Je ramène nos bras reliés par nos doigts enlacés sur mon ventre qu'ils recouvrent en une fragile protection. Je sens tes lèvres effleurer mon cou, ton souffle tiède apaisant ma peau redevenue moite.

Fais le Dray, fais moi faire ces geste impurs devant ce miroir, devient le spectateur de ma décadence je jouerais le rôle que tu as prévu pour moi, j'irais même plus loin, je ferais taire mon cœur qui bat trop fort, mon esprit qui se rebelle, ma morale qui n'est pas préparée à ça...Redonne moi vie, tu es mon sculpteur, je suis ta glaise...modèle moi mon amour, je n'aspire plus qu'à cela...

Tu m'apprends le contrôle de moi...sur moi...Tes paroles m'invitent à ne pas me précipiter, à doser les attouchements de nos mains sur mon ventre qui, peureux, cherche à s'enfuir.

« Ahhhh » je ne peux empêcher le gémissement qui s'est échappé de mes lèvres. Le bout de nos doigts enchevêtrés m'a semblé encore plus érotique que cette érection que je sens se frotter doucement contre mes fesses.

Ma peau attentive frissonne, je ferme mes yeux un instant mais tu ne l'entends pas de cette oreille...Tu désires avant tout que je regarde, que je m'accepte...

Lentement tu me fais caresser ce corps que je ne connais plus et qui m'effraie.

Nos mains remonte le long de mon torse trop maigre et font une pause sur un de mes tétons, la pression de tes doigts m'enjoint à effleurer cette zone que je ne n'ai jamais pensé érogène...elle l'est pourtant... sous ma caresse il durcit et j'appuie volontairement mon geste...Merlin comme c'est bon, le deuxième est excité de la même manière et cette partie de moi stimulée comme elle ne l'a jamais été commence sérieusement à échauffer mon bas ventre. Je ne peux retenir d'indécents petits bruits que j'essaie pourtant d'étouffer, en fixant ton regard brumeux je sais que tu les as entendus et que tu es satisfait, ta leçon porte ses fruits...

Tu désires l'approfondir pourtant, tu m'enjoins à pincer ces petits bouts de chair vicieusement tendus vers notre image, rougissant stupidement je fais un signe de dénégation, le geste est trop osé, trop...je tremble violemment contre toi, ma respiration se fait hachée, par peur ? Désir ? La vision de moi collé à ton torse, caressé par tes mains est à présent beaucoup trop sensuelle pour que je puisse la supporter, mon sexe indépendant commence à se dresser victorieusement entre mes cuisses et pointe son gland rougit vers la surface glacée brouillée par notre reflet. Je fais un effort presque insurmontable pour ne pas fuir, je me sens si scandaleux de me montrer ainsi devant ton regard clair. Ma pudeur souffre mille morts et si tu t'en rends compte tu n'en laisse rien paraître.

Lentement dans un mouvement d'apaisement tu caresses de nouveau mon ventre, ma main terrorisée d'être seule se crispe sur la tienne comme sur une bouée. Ne me laisse pas me noyer...Le miroir me renvoie ton sourire doux et tu fais glisser mes doigts jusqu'à mon sexe que tu m'obliges à empoigner fermement. Alors que j'entoure timidement ma virilité tu pinces violemment mon téton, je pousse un cri de surprise envoie mes hanches en avant, brusquement fébrile et totalement en contradiction avec ce que je ressens je commence de furieux vas et vient sur ma verge dressée. Haletant j'essaie de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres desséchées, je me hais de faire ça mais je suis submergé par mon envie de jouir, par ton regard concupiscent que j'aperçois au travers de mes paupières à demi fermées...Et je veux en finir, la libération par l'orgasme, ne plus être ce garçon qui s'exhibe sans pudeur.

Mais tu interviens, doux et ferme...Tu expliques en chuchotant à mon oreille que le plaisir éjaculatoire n'est pas une finalité, pas la seule manière de jouir, que ça doit être plus long, plus élaboré...bien meilleur si l'on prend tout son temps...Je grogne un peu, surpris et furieux que tu m'aies frustré en stoppant mes mouvements, mais j'obéis, je sais que tu as raison.... Nos reprenons nos effleurements calculés et tel des explorateurs nous découvrons chaque parcelle de ma peau, les caresses se font plus précises et ton érection maltraite durement mes fesses exsudant le désir que tu as de cette partie de mon corps. A présent j'ai une envie insatiable de toi bougeant à l'intérieur de moi, alors si ce petit jeu peut me donner ce que je désire je m'y plie bien volontiers...

Je penche ma tête en arrière et la pose sur ton épaule, je tente de calmer mon souffle irrégulier, essaie de savourer l'instant. Tes mains guidant les miennes, me font ressentir des plaisirs insoupçonnés et si doux, je me palpe en des endroits que je n'aurais osé toucher seul, certain me font crier de surprise, ma chair se hérissant de frissons délicieux. Tu me diriges avec amour et audace, ta bouche m'encourageant par une infinité de baisers, tes doigts frôlant au passage les secrets de mon anatomie. Je me sens un peu moins timide, affleurer mon ventre, mon torse, mes cuisses sous tes prunelles si chaudes, avides et gourmandes me rendrait presque beau. Tes dents acérées entament brusquement mon épaule, je tressaille d'étonnement en m'abandonnant encore plus contre toi.

Ton sourire se veut rassurant mais la légère anxiété qui t'habite ne m'échappe pas. Aidées des tiennes, mes mains se posent sur mes fesses qui se révèlent sous nos caresses conjuguées. Tu pousses mes doigts vers mon intimité je halète un peu, que veux tu ? Tu m'enjoins dans un murmure à me toucher... Mon corps brule tout à coup, je n'y arriverais pas...je fixe un instant mon reflet dans le miroir, mon reflet terrorisé qui te dit non alors que mes sens enragés te disent oui, je suis tendu, rougissant mais si impudiquement façonné par ta volonté...

Je devrais avoir seulement honte et pourtant mon déshonneur n'éprouve que de la curiosité...

Un point de non retour m'atteint alors que tu enserres ma verge pour lentement me masturber. Les flammes de l'enfer embrasent mon ventre, je me tends et me frotte dans tes mains salvatrices, c'est alors que pris d'une malsaine audace j'enfonce en moi mes doigts trop curieux. Ils s'agitent doucement et je me perds dans cette moiteur inconnue les yeux mi-clos, savourant ta caresse qui se précise et s'accélère sur mon membre brulant. Brusquement, en effleurant la petite bosse qu'ils viennent de découvrir, mes doigts envoient tout mon corps incendié aux confins d'un plaisir égoïste et grandiose qui me fait hurler et m'arquer violemment contre toi.

Par un sortilège de ta part ma main prend la place de la tienne sans que je comprenne comment cela est possible. Perdu dans cette surabondance de sensations charnelles, je m'aperçois furtivement, abandonné, gémissant ma jouissance, me donnant un bonheur violent, ma main sur mon sexe douloureux, mes doigts enfouis au plus profond de mon intimité. Je suis bouleversé par la volupté de la scène et j'éprouve une profonde excitation à l'idée d'être l'acteur de cette pièce, moi qui me caresse pour toi sous ton regard concupiscent.

Mais ce qui me fait jouir brusquement c'est ton regard qui me fouille, ta bouche entrouverte, ton visage fou de désir...J'exulte sauvagement en hurlant, ma semence éclabousse le miroir et mes jambes fléchissent, me laissant foudroyé au creux de tes bras qui me soutiennent.

Suis-je évanoui ? Je rêve que tu me soulèves et me dépose dans le lit, je sens le matelas s'affaisser mollement et toi qui te glisse à mes coté sans jamais me toucher, Pourquoi ?

Dray...

Ta voix cassée, triste, tellement triste qui prononce la sentence...

_-je t'aime Harry, je t'aime tellement... _

Je dois réagir. Forcer, mon esprit qui me lâche éperdu de bonheur, ma raison qui m'adjoint de te répondre, de te rassurer alors que ma langue pèse une tonne et que mes yeux sont incapables de s'ouvrir...mes yeux qui débordent de gêne et d'amour... je souffle lentement pour calmer les battements anarchiques de mon cœur. Je reprends doucement une respiration normale, la tension de mon corps se relâche et péniblement j'entrouvre mes paupières. Les tiennes sont closes, de l'humidité perle sur ta joue veloutée, tu as l'air si perdu alors que tu viens de me sauver... encore une fois.

Je me redresse un peu, me love tout contre toi, hume ton odeur enivrante, une odeur improbable de luxure et de pureté. Et posant ma main langoureusement sur ta virilité offerte pour en flatter la dureté, je t'embrasse avec passion en murmurant contre tes lèvres ...

_-Merci mon amour..._

J'ai compris la leçon, je suis prêt cette fois...


	67. Récit 175

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures :** Un grand merci à tous pour vos superbes reviews!! C'est toujours un grand plaisir de partager vos émotions et réactions après lecture!! Mille excuses pour les retards de réponse... je reprends très sérieusement les RAR à partir de maintenant!

Bonne lecture! Biz

* * *

POV Draco (nuit et matin du 17)

Tellement besoin de ta chaleur dans ce lit qui me semble immense, toi à l'autre bout, dormant, te purgeant de cet obscène étalage de chair. Mon corps tremble tellement qu'il me semble qu'il convulse. Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'à ton corps effondré contre moi et tes yeux qui refusent de s'ouvrir, derrière mes yeux clos, je retrouve ta chaleur et des larmes de bonheur et de désespoir m'échappent parce que j'ai eu cet instant unique au creux de tes bras. Je revois tes yeux éperdus de désir plonger dans les miens, je vois ta peau rougie sous mes assauts et ta gorge frémissante sous mes lèvres, je sens cette odeur intime que personne ne connait, je garde jalousement ta semence répandue entre nos deux corps. Je sais que je dois partir, je le sens. Ce lit est bien trop grand et tu es bien trop loin. Je peine à ouvrir les yeux parce que je ne veux pas que cette image de toi – de nous – s'efface comme si rien ne s'était produit, comme si je n'avais pas aimé ton corps et que tu n'avais pas aimé le mien, quand soudain, une chaleur bienfaisante s'approche et j'ai peur d'y croire enfin mon cœur explose quand tu te blottis contre moi, tu ronronnes presque comme un chat repus, reniflant sans gêne aucune mon cou et l'odeur du sexe que nous partageons encore et je tressaille lorsque ta main vient câliner ma verge encore pleine de toi et qu'à demi sur moi, tu m'embrasses fougueusement, en murmurant des _mercis mon amour_ sans fin. Je te serre convulsivement contre moi et un énorme soupir tremblant m'échappe – un soupir de soulagement, Merlin, je n'y croyais plus ! Ma bouche parsème ton visage de baisers, partout où elle peut goûter, toucher, sentir, je te sers si fort que je crois entendre tes os craquer et je relâche enfin la pression.

Je ne peux que murmurer :

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon…

Tu m'intimes de me taire plus fermement que je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable et je peux voir tes yeux flamboyer d'une étrange lueur qui me fascine. Ta main parcoure langoureusement toute ma longueur alors que ta tête repose sur mon torse. Je gémis parce que c'est ta main qui cherche à me donner du plaisir et tu soupires contre moi.

Tu es épuisé, émotionnellement, physiquement, tu es presque endormi sur moi, seule ta main continue de bouger lentement et parfois je sens ta langue et sa petite bille de métal frotter tout contre ma cicatrice mais je ne te laisse pas poursuivre.

J'attrape doucement ta main et la pose sur mon torse.

- Arrête Harry, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je souffle.

- Mais…

- Tu es épuisé, nous avons tout le temps…

- Mais tu en as envie…

- Pas comme ça, pas avec toi à moitié endormi et pas parce que tu te sens obligé.

- Je ne me…

Tu protestes mais je te coupe en posant un doigt brûlant contre ta bouche. Tu m'as déjà tellement donné ce soir !

Je te serre contre moi et dépose un baiser contre ton épaule, tu dors déjà. Je ne tarde pas à sombrer à mon tour bien au chaud contre toi.

Les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers l'immense vitre de la chambre, que Merlin ferme ces rideaux !!! Le soleil m'agresse les yeux sans remord et c'est seulement à cet instant que je réalise que je ne suis pas chez moi, encore moins dans ma chambre, et que ses draps rêches ne caressent pas ma peau délicate ils la griffent presque au contraire, et puis je sens une présence, une chaleur – bien différente de mes basses chaleurs matinales… - et tu bouges contre moi, tu grognes aussi…

- Putain ferme les rideaux !!

Ok, en dehors du fait que je viens de découvrir que le Sauveur du monde sorciers ne semble pas être du matin, tu dois absolument savoir que personne, personne ne parle de cette façon à Draco Malfoy !! Et soudain je ris, je ris d'un rire forcé et presque hystérique parce que je réalise que… tu es personne… et dans mes bras…

Je te sens sursauter entre mes bras et c'est si bon de tenir quelqu'un contre soi, si chaud, si simple mais à la fois tellement complexe quand je pense à tout ce que nous avons traversé pour en arriver à quelque chose de si naturel que faire l'amour.

- Dis donc toi, je te susurre à l'oreille, règle numéro un : on ne s'adresse jamais jamais à un Malfoy de la sorte.

Je te caresse légèrement la hanche en te serrant un peu plus contre moi et tu me regardes les yeux écarquillés.

- Dray ? Je croyais que j'avais rêvé… dis-tu un peu confus.

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé Harry.

- Mais alors le miroir… continues-tu en rougissant.

Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve non plus…

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir à ce simple souvenir alors que tu enfouis ta tête dans mon cou pour cacher ton embarras.

Je te caresse doucement le dos et tu marmonnes quelque chose dans mon cou mais je ne comprends pas.

Ma main descend doucement jusqu'à tes fesses alors qu'un flash de ma première fois me revient en mémoire.

- Est-ce que tu as mal ce matin ? Je chuchote.

Je sens tes joues irradier de chaleur et ta voix rauque me répond :

- Un peu… mais ça va, ajoutes-tu précipitamment.

Je caresse encore légèrement tes fesses avant de répondre :

- J'ai un baume dans ma réserve que tu peux appliquer pour soulager un peu… je te le ferai parvenir par hibou.

Tu relèves la tête brusquement en t'écriant indigné :

- Tu t'en vas ??

Je te souris puis mes lèvres viennent agacer ta bouche et nous nous embrassons lentement, j'aime ta saveur, j'ai l'étrange sensation qu'elle m'est familière, comme si je l'avais connue puis perdue mais que nous nous étions retrouvés à présent. Je me dégage doucement alors que tu me fusilles du regard. Qu'est-ce que ton esprit dérangé de gryffindor a encore imaginé ? Que tu n'étais qu'une passade de plus ? Que maintenant que j'avais tiré mon coup, tout s'arrêterait ? Non, toi, mon Personne, tu dois sûrement croire que j'ai trouvé ça tellement affligeant que je préfère ne pas m'attarder, tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que…

- Je dois aller travailler, Harry, j'ai déjà deux bonnes heures de retard…

Tu me regardes penaud, et je dois me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire, je m'en doutais !

- Oh.

Je dépose un doux baiser sur ton nez – Regarde ce que tu fais de moi, une vraie guimauve, j'ai honte ! – et tente de m'extraire de tes bras, seulement mon corps n'y met pas du sien et le tien encore moins !

- Harry… il faut vraiment que j'y aille, j'ai des rendez-vous importants aujourd'hui et ma secrétaire ne sait même pas où je suis ! gémis-je alors que tu parsèmes mon torse de petit baisers affolants.

- Tu as une secrétaire ? me demandes-tu l'œil mauvais.

Ne sois pas jaloux où je ne réponds plus de rien, cette lueur sauvage dans tes yeux me rend complètement fou.

- Oui mais elle travaille depuis chez elle, elle me transfert magiquement les appels.

Ton regard s'apaise un peu mais pas le feu qui embrase mes reins.

Finalement, tu soupires, vaincu, et tu te détaches de moi. Je me relève gracieusement et file prendre une douche rapide, je sens parfaitement ton regard suivre le moindre de mes gestes et je me demande encore comment j'ai pu faire sans. Quand je ressors de la salle de bain, parfaitement habillé et coiffé, je te surprends à sourire béatement, toujours allongé sur ton lit.

Je me penche sur toi et capture tes lèvres doucement.

- Bonne journée, je te glisse à l'oreille.

Tu frissonnes et je dois transplaner avant de ne plus pouvoir mais tes bras m'agrippent et mon corps retombe mollement sur le tien.

- Reste…

Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'en ai envie mais je ne peux vraiment pas, cette réunion nous attend et je dois mettre en ordre les informations qu'on m'a transmises.

- Mmh, Harry j'aimerai beaucoup crois-moi mais je ne peux vraiment pas…

Je passe ma main dans tes cheveux – heurk c'est immonde ! Il faut absolument que tu changes de shampoing ! – et t'embrasse encore du bout des lèvres.

Enfin je me redresse et te contemple sur le lit ravagé, il faut vraiment que je transplane.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	68. Mails et récits 176 à 184

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures :** Merci pour vos adorables reviews et vos réactions à chaud!! Les réponses aux reviews arrivent dès ce week-end (non je ne suis pas en retard... lol)... la relation de nos chouchous commencent à évoluer mais nous n'en avons pas fini avec eux... loin de là...

* * *

Récit Dray (matin du 17 décembre)

A peine entré chez moi, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage, trois coups fermes retentissent à la porte. Et lorsque je l'ouvre une bien désagréable surprise vient me gâcher ma matinée magique.

- Thomas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? J'espère que personne ne t'a vu sonner ici ! m'écris-je en passant la tête par l'ouverture de la porte, scrutant les environs.

Je referme rapidement la porte. Quelque chose ne va pas. Thomas me regarde, l'air angoissé et ses mains se tortillent nerveusement devant lui, il ne cesse de se mordiller les lèvres et son comportement est on ne peut plus inquiétant. Merlin ! Et si… ?

- Où est Blaize ? je demande durement. Il va bien ?

Son anxiété s'est littéralement accrue et une chape de plomb envahit d'un coup mon estomac. Pas Blaize, pas Blaize…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Thomas ??!!

Ma voix monte légèrement dans les aiguës et je l'empoigne fermement par le col priant tous les sorciers célèbres et influents que rien ne lui soit arrivé.

- Blaize va bien, ne t'inquiète pas Draco.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement avant de contrattaquer.

- On n'a pas élevé les nifflers ensemble Thomas ! Pour toi, ce sera M. Malfoy !

Je le repousse brusquement alors qu'il me toise, l'air narquois.

- Dans tes rêves, Malfoy ! Et arrête ce petit jeu, tu feras moins le fier si Blaize l'apprend.

Je déglutis discrètement, Blaize peut se montrer impitoyable lorsqu'il le doit. Le comportement de Thomas est inquiétant, j'ai toujours dit à Blaize qu'il n'était pas net !

- Ceci dit je viens effectivement te parler de Blaize.

Son ton nerveux m'intrigue je dois bien l'avouer, Thomas n'est pas un grand stressé d'ordinaire, c'est même plutôt le contraire alors son état est plutôt singulier.

Un silence pesant s'installe, et ses yeux parcourent la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière, une fraction de seconde après qu'il ne lâche brutalement :

- Je voudrais l'épouser.

Black out. Il veut quoi ??

Il sort un petit écrin noir de sa poche qu'il ouvre maladroitement et me le présente, la main tremblante, sa voix n'est pas aussi assurée qu'il le voudrait lorsqu'il ajoute :

- J'ai besoin de ta bénédiction… pour Blaize, ajoute-t-il.

Je le toise de toute ma hauteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ce petit opportuniste ?? Il pense qu'il lui suffit de demander pour avoir Blaize ?? C'est hors de question que je lui donne sans ciller, s'il le veut, il va devoir le gagner, Blaize est un petit fouineur qui fourre son nez partout où il ne doit pas mais c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Je ne lui faciliterai certainement pas la tache. Un Slytherin n'épouse pas un gryffindor ! Quel déshonneur ! Il ne lui arrive pas à la cheville !

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps Thomas !

Il hoche la tête, les yeux brillants, il déglutit difficilement et sa voix n'est plus qu'un filet passé sous un camion lorsqu'il ajoute en se détournant et en serrant bien trop fort son écrin :

- Bien… d'accord… je m'y attendais, au moins j'aurais essayé, va falloir que je lui trouve un autre cadeau de Noël.

Il émet un léger rire sans joie, presque de dérision, un peu jaune puis il se détourne pour se diriger vers la porte. Je le poursuis et lui agrippe fermement le bras.

- Alors c'est tout ? j'attaque.

Il me regarde, les yeux un peu vides, visiblement dépassé.

- C'est tout ce qu'il vaut pour toi ? Et tu voudrais que je donne Blaize à un lâche comme toi, même pas capable d'insister pour celui qu'il est sensé aimer ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Thomas ? Un gars comme Blaize se mérite et toi, avec ta minable demande tu crois pouvoir le mériter ! Jamais je ne lui permettrais de passer sa vie avec un lâche de ton espèce incapable de braver quoi que ce soit pour l'avoir ! Si tu veux le baiser, ok, mais si tu le veux dans ta vie, Thomas il va falloir te battre, il va falloir…

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que son poing vient s'écraser contre mon visage et l'impact me fait perdre l'équilibre de sorte que le sol dur et froid me percute l'arrière-train, ma main frottant douloureusement ma mâchoire alors qu'il me regarde effaré de son propre geste.

Thomas n'a jamais été un violent, c'est même tout le contraire en fait.

- Je ferai ce qu'il faudra ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu peux penser Malfoy ! Si je suis ici aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Blaize ! Parce que je sais que s'il accepte de m'épouser, il souffrira de ton absence à notre mariage ! Alors je préfère y renoncer même si j'en crève plutôt que de le voir souffrir ! Alors garde ta putain de bénédiction Malfoy, on n'en a pas besoin ! Tu te complais dans ta petite vie tranquille d'égoïste narcissique mais tu es creux Malfoy, vide sans aucune substance, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que Blaize et moi partageons parce que Draco Malfoy ne s'intéresse qu'à Draco Malfoy ! Tu me ferais presque pitié ! crache-t-il avec hargne.

Je sens qu'il me hait, à cet instant précis, il me hait plus qu'il n'a jamais haï personne, j'ai un don pour sentir ce genre de chose. Il a presque la main sur la porte quand je lui lance :

- J'espère au moins que cette bague n'est pas en toc Thomas ! Il est allergique…

Il se retourne brusquement et me dévisage comme si j'étais devenu fou. J'esquisse un sourire en coin. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Thomas est quelqu'un de bien.

Il incline la tête dans ma direction. J'ai laissé partir mon Blaize mais je sais qu'il sera heureux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

176) De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : ok, ok

Date: 17 décembre 2000 12h21

Ok, ok, je ne voulais pas te froisser mais Malfoy a certains côtés insaisissables qui lui sont défavorables parfois, tu dois l'admettre. Pourtant ça n'empêche que toi, Lee et Blaize comptaient beaucoup pour lui.

Je sais ce que Malfoy a enduré pour l'avoir entendu de la bouche de Blaize et je ne te cache pas que c'est admirable (mais ne va pas lui répéter un truc pareil !), il n'empêche qu'il est la plus arrogante personne qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! Pourtant, il a gagné tout mon respect très récemment.

Il y a cependant un point sur lequel tu te trompes Harry, je connais Malfoy, bien plus que tu ne peux penser et je le déteste bien moins que tu ne peux penser aussi, sans cela, je ne me serais pas languis des nuits entières après mon amant parti réconforté son ami, je ne passerai pas sur toutes les soirées où Draco avait besoin de Blaize pour le travail ou pour d'autres affaires plus personnel, je n'aurais pas renoncé à me blottir dans les bras de mon amant chaque soir d'orage et je n'aurais pas consenti à cet accès illimité de notre cheminée à la sienne, ni à ses appels quelque soit l'heure et le jour. J'ai dû combattre des heures et des nuits d'angoisse entières dont je n'ai jamais parlé à Blaize lorsqu'il allait voir son ami et que je priais Merlin pour que Malfoy ne soit bien qu'un ami pour lui. Alors ne me parle pas de Malfoy et des sacrifices qu'il a fait, je les connais tous, je les ai vécu à travers Blaize et je les vis encore parfois, hier soir encore… mais ce ne sont pas les sacrifices de Malfoy, ce sont les miens et ceux de l'homme que j'aime.

Certains jours j'en veux terriblement à Malfoy et mon esprit vicieux se demande quel serait la décision de Blaize si je lui demandais de choisir entre son Draco et moi.

Alors, je te concède que Malfoy a dû faire d'énorme sacrifice mais il en demande aussi de très gros dont il n'a même pas conscience, peut-être même qu'étant ce qu'il est il s'en fiche.

On a tous eu notre lot de sacrifices Harry à divers degrés.

Et sans vouloir insister (ou peut-être que si… lol) même si tu reconnaissais son côté lumineux, il ne t'empêchait pas de te livrer à ces rixes physiques et verbales au détour des couloirs si mes souvenirs sont bons…

Pourtant, j'admets que Malfoy est un type correct… tu n'auras rien de plus… lol. Toutefois, je veux bien restreindre les phrases assassines parce que Malfoy a fait quelque chose de très important pour moi aujourd'hui.

Je t'avais parlé d'un projet que j'espérais mener à bien et qui m'obsédait littéralement. Ce projet, c'était Blaize ou plutôt, je voulais officialiser les choses avec lui. Je voulais que ce soit mon cadeau de Noël pour lui tout en crevant de trouille qu'il ne refuse, tu sais comment sont les Slytherins, pas d'attaches, pas d'engagement mais Blaize m'a surpris à plusieurs reprise au-delà des mots, si bien que je me suis pris à espérer qu'il me surprenne encore en acceptant ma demande en mariage.

Rien que de taper les mots sur le clavier me rend fébrile et mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je connais Blaize et je sais que si Draco n'est pas d'accord, il refusera ou peut-être qu'il acceptera mais ce manque à long terme lui sera insupportable et je ne pourrais pas lui faire endurer ça. Alors plutôt que de tenter ma chance directement (les gryffindors ne sont peut-être pas si courageux finalement ou le slytherin déteint-il sur le courage du lion ???) je suis allé trouver Malfoy pour lui demander sa bénédiction, dans les règles de l'art comme dans les vieilles familles aristocratiques sorcières et à ma grande surprise, il a accepté, enfin après que je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure mais curieusement j'ai le sentiment qu'il avait pris sa décision bien avant ça… ou pas… lol

Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, juste une petite douleur à la mâchoire…

Et tous ces symptômes que tu décris, j'ai vécu les mêmes avec Blaize, chaque fois qu'il avait 5 minutes de retard à nos rendez-vous, ou quand il rentrait bien trop exténué pour faire quoi que ce soit et que mon esprit commençait à douter, fomenter des aventures secrètes et des amants fantômes. C'est étrange de parler de ça à quelqu'un, je n'en ai jamais dit un mot, quand j'ai commencé à mieux le connaître, je supposais que c'était toujours Malfoy, j'espère que ça l'était en tous cas. Aujourd'hui, j'ose demander du bout des lèvres (tu sais il ne faut jamais montrer son attachement à un slytherin de peur de l'effrayer ! lol) et quand la réponse est Draco, je soupire de soulagement parce que petit à petit, je sais, je sens qu'il n'est qu'à moi, comme si nous deux c'était évident !

Draco (tu as vu, je progresse…) est amoureux de toi, Harry et uniquement de toi, il ne voit personne depuis des mois, il a même fait une croix sur Lee m'a dit Blaize. Crois-moi, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir !

Tu m'as demandé si c'était ça l'amour, je dirais que ce ne sont que les prémices, le meilleur vient toujours après quand tu commences à connaître celui que tu aimes et dans mon cas, c'était quand Blaize m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui, rien de bien romantique bien au contraire mais se réveiller le matin dans ses bras et se coucher protégé contre lui, c'est ça le meilleur Harry.

Prend soin de toi,

Dean.

PS : Ma gaufre c'est la meilleure… lol

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

177) De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : Hermioneg . weasley **(arobaze)** biblio . org

Objet : Falco

Date : 18 décembre 2000 12h33

Premièrement Granger, un Malfoy n'est pas gâteux ! C'est complètement antinomique !

Deuxièmement, peu importe, si ce bébé doit malheureusement être une fille, on lui donnera un prénom de garçon, Falco lui ira très bien, ou encore Oswald ou Octavius. J'ai un faible pour Falco cependant. Si on lui coupe les cheveux et qu'on lui met des pantalons, on créera la parfaite illusion !

Et bien sûr qu'elle sera excellente au quidditch, Harry et moi y veilleront enfin surtout moi, tout le monde sait qu'Harry a toujours triché ! (ce sont ses mains…)

J'espère vraiment qu'on pourra passer un peu de temps avec lui (ou elle si tu insistes mais je préfère prendre un problème à la fois !), si Harry ne peut pas, je passerai de temps en temps pour le/la voir, je prendrai quelques photos pour lui montrer.

Harry a changé et avec sa maladie, il ne supportera peut-être pas d'avoir à s'occuper d'un enfant, parce que c'est bruyant (sans compter les effluves nauséabondes et autres petits plaisirs mais je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise !) et puis il a plutôt besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, il ne peut pas s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre pour le moment. Les responsabilités, il en a eu toute sa vie Granger alors non, je ne pense pas que ce soit l'idéal pour lui bien au contraire. Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne pense plus au problème qu'il n'existe plus, on ne peut pas faire un enfant pour les régler, ça ne réglera rien du tout et l'enfant en sera nécessairement affecté. Un enfant n'est pas une solution, c'est un aboutissement, Granger, peut-être un peu rétro mais je les considère toujours comme le fruit d'un amour puissant.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas très important tout ça, on peut très bien vivre sans enfant, et puis à Noël c'est plus économique et beaucoup moins sonore. Et on pourra utiliser les pièces vides du manoir pour un autre usage beaucoup plus intéressant. Garde la couverture ou donne-là à Blaize, avec son gryffy ils auront probablement plus d'enfants que toute la famille de ton cher mari réunie !

En ce qui concerne la politique actuelle, je comprends ton inquiétude mais j'ai bon espoir. J'ai ouïe dire que des personnes extrêmement compétentes travaillent actuellement sur certaines informations top secrètes qui permettraient de démanteler le réseau de corruption qui sévit actuellement. Le remaniement de certains ministères est impératif mais pas avant de les avoir fait tomber !

A jeudi Granger !

PS : Au chocolat le dessert ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

178)De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : Hermioneg . weasley **(arobaze)** biblio . org

Objet : Je l'ai fait !!!

Date : 17 décembre 2000 12h47

Je l'ai fait, la mort dans l'âme, les tripes à l'air mais je l'ai fait ! Et c'était… étrange, je crois.

Il a commencé par refuser alors je n'ai pas insisté, je n'aurais pas pu voir la mine défaite de Blaize en lui demandant de passer le reste de ses jours à mes côtés tout en ajoutant que Malfoy était totalement contre.

Il m'a traité de lâche, il m'a dit que je devais me battre si je voulais Blaize et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je l'ai frappé et crois-le ou non mais il avait l'air satisfait ! Je commence vraiment à douter de sa santé mentale ! Il m'a donné son accord, je crois. Je suis heureux mais je ne réalise pas tout à fait et surtout, je me sentirais bien stupide si Blaize dit non. Lol Il ne me reste qu'à tout préparer pour ce superbe Noël en priant Merlin qu'il accepte !

Et tu sais quoi ? je suis impatient de voir Ron avec votre bébé dans les bras aussi ! En fait je crois que je pourrais payer cher pour assister à ça ! lol

Merlin ! Il est si maladroit, tu as intérêt à faire attention qu'il ne le fasse pas tomber ! lol Vous devez être tellement heureux ! Tout a toujours été tellement parfait pour vous ! Enfin en tous cas, à partir du moment où vous vous êtes enfin déclaré ! (j'ai appris récemment que c'est Colin Creevey qui avait gagné le pari sur votre relation, dommage qu'il ne puisse jamais en profiter… son frère en a fait don à un orphelinat, c'était une coquette somme… lol)

Est-ce que vous avez déjà tout ce qu'il vous faut ? Blaize m'a demandé de vous demander… Il trouve que les berceaux qu'on peut balancer sont beaucoup mieux que les berceaux traditionnels – ne me demande pas comment il peut bien savoir ça, je n'en ai aucune idée ! – il paraît que le mouvement de balancier apaise le bébé sans que tu aies toujours besoin de l'avoir dans tes bras, enfin je n'y connais rien mais bon…

En ce qui concerne notre petite affaire, je t'avoue que tu me poses une colle. La police interministérielle ? En avons-nous seulement une ? Si c'est le cas, elle doit elle aussi tremper dans ce fatras de corruption, c'est vraiment à nous dégoûter de la politique ! Heureusement que nous avons des personnes solides telles que Kingsley pour nous redonner confiance !

Ne t'en fais pas pour les dossiers, Julia les connait tous par cœur, en revanche il faudrait lui demander pour le secrétaire principal de la police mais si tu veux mon avis, il a bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper des minorités et ça doit bien arranger les affaires du wizzengamot et des promoteurs immobiliers ! Je pense que nous en apprendrons un peu plus à la réunion de cette après-midi mais s'il faut saisir le tribunal, nous le saisirons, je suis persuadé que nous pouvons rassembler toutes les preuves qu'ils font, ce genre de transaction laissent nécessairement des traces, quitte à prendre d'assaut Gringotts mais nous aurons des réponses !

Ceci dit, si les enquêtes aboutissent là où nous le souhaitons, nous n'aurons peut-être même pas besoin de déposer de plainte, les sorciers réclameront leurs têtes ! lol Enfin en tout cas, ce sera un aller simple pour Azkaban.

Cependant, il faut que je te fasse part d'une théorie farfelue que Julia a émise (elle t'en parlera sûrement elle-même, elle est impatiente de te rencontrer !), j'avoue que sur le moment, j'ai rapidement balayé la chose mais je commence à me demander s'il n'y a pas un fond de vérité dans tout cela. Elle pense que certains membres du Ministère étaient, sinon des pantins de Voldemort, du moins partageaient sa vision du monde…

Je t'avoue que ça m'a laissé perplexe mais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est plausible.

Enfin nous en discuterons tout à l'heure, surtout n'en fais pas trop, pense au bébé et à moi aussi (je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres de Ron !!)

Pour l'assurance, je t'apporterai le contrat cette après-midi, tu as tout le temps pour en discuter avec Ron et prendre une décision.

A dans une heure ! Mes amitiés à Ron.

Dean.

PS : je suis passé voir Arthur et Molly et ils sont d'accord pour vendredi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

179) De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : HRWeasley (arobaze) . lightning . com

Objet : mon filleul

Date : 18 décembre 2000 13h40

Il n'y a qu'un crétin de gryffindor pour penser que l'argent n'a qu'une moindre importance dans l'éducation d'un enfant ! Tu ne veux pas le meilleur pour lui, toutes les chances qu'il pourra lui falloir pour réussir, tu ne veux pas qu'il puisse être le plus heureux garçon du monde ?? Alors j'ai un scoop Weasley, ce n'est pas avec un crouton de pain sec et trois piécettes de bronze que tu pourras lui offrir sa chance ! Et mon filleul aura toutes les opportunités concevables à ses pieds !

Réfléchis Weasley, tu veux vraiment qu'elle endure ce que toi et tes frères avaient dû endurer ?? Tu ne préfères pas qu'elle ait les plus belles robes, les balais de compétition les plus performants, qu'elle aille dans les meilleures universités sorcières ?? Alors Granger et toi occupez-vous de l'amour et laissez-moi gérer l'argent !

20h00 vendredi c'est noté.

Est-ce qu'Harry peut se joindre à moi ? Je doute qu'il accepte mais j'aimerais essayer…

PS : J'espère que vous avez un grand jardin ou le cadeau de Noël de mon filleul risque de bouffer le sapin…

D.M.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

180) De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : Orage

Date: 17 décembre 20h58

Tu avais raison Blaize (mais ne t'y habitues pas!) ! L'orage est terminé ! Je suis amoureux Blaize. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis fait avoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi lui mais c'est lui Blaize, lui personne d'autre !

J'ai eu peur tout le temps où je lui faisais l'amour, j'ai eu peur parce que quelque chose n'arrêtait pas de me susurrer vicieusement que mon corps le répugnait, qu'il n'avait pas su distinguer nos dialogues par mail et la chair de nos corps soudés ensemble.

Il avait (et je te jure que si tu utilises d'une quelconque façon que ce soit ce que je vais te dire, je n'aurais aucun remord à utiliser l'impardonnable, le mortel !) du mal à me toucher alors que j'en crevais d'envie. Il était beau Blaize, magnifique !

Il m'a rendu guimauve comme la dernière des adolescentes et je le déteste pour ça ! Il m'a même ordonné de fermer les rideaux, à moi, Draco Malfoy !

Merci Blaize d'avoir été là pour moi, de l'être encore parfois ! Tu mérites le meilleur (dommage que je sois déjà pris… lol) Tu vas me manquer…

Dray.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

181) De : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Dray

Date : 17 décembre 2000 19h02

C'est exact Potter, je n'ai plus confiance en toi ! Ne monte pas le dragon avant de l'avoir scellé, on verra bien comment tu réagiras, quoiqu'il en soit aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible.

Ne me demande pas de comprendre Potter, je ne comprends pas cette envie de nous réunir comme tu dis, je ne peux pas comprendre qu'on puisse séparer et rassembler des gens au grès de caprices puérils et dévastateur, sans même nous connaître, sans même savoir ce que nous partagions, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu as brisé n'est-ce pas Potter ? Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu as fait ? Tu veux juste rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Draco.

Ecoute, je suis désolé. En ce moment j'ai tendance à m'emporter et j'alterne les périodes de colère et de frustration.

Je comprends que tu aies pu être jaloux mais j'aurais aimé que toi, tu comprennes que je ne voulais que votre bonheur à toi et Dray. Et ça n'a pas changé.

Je ne le contacterai pas avant le 24, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta surprise.

J'espère que tu as fait bon usage de la poudre.

Lee.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

182) De : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

A : SoundBarrier **(arobaze)** LivingSpace . com

Objet : Ouf

Date : 17 décembre 2000 20h34

Excellent, je suis impatient d'être à vendredi ! J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus qu'on se voit ! On pourra commander une pizza si tu veux !

Désolé de t'avoir inquiéter, j'ai eu pas mal d'événements perturbants à gérer !

Pour me faire pardonner, je peux t'accompagner à ton entraînement, je commenterai les matchs, ça nous rappellera de bons souvenirs !

A vendredi !

Lee.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

183) De : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

A : RussetRedDragon **(arobaze)** lightning . com

Objet: Mmhh

Date : 17 décembre 2000 22H00

Humm, tu as soutiré mon mail à Harry? Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir offusqué que tu ne me l'aies pas demandé en personne ou flatté de ta persévérance…

Je suis ravi que tu l'aies fait ! Et surtout je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'apporter quelques-uns de mes souvenirs avec tes frères, soyons honnêtes, ils étaient deux démons et j'étais leur disciple le plus fervent !

Tu sais, je t'ai vu à l'enterrement, tu n'as pas versé une larme mais ta mine défaite ne m'a pas trompé, je t'ai vu dévasté. J'aime me souvenir de Fred comme il était et j'en parle très souvent d'ailleurs, George et moi en parlons à chaque fois que nous nous voyons et ça nous fait beaucoup de bien. J'en parlais même aussi avec Dray avant… Le pleurer ne ferait que porter atteinte à sa mémoire et il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on se souvienne de lui en pleurant (enfin sauf si c'était de rire… lol). Je serais heureux de te parler un peu plus de Fred et George et de nos folles aventures (en tout bien tout honneur cela va de soi… lol) quant à te parler de moi… mmh… on verra si tu es sage…

Tu m'invites à diner ?? Charly Weasley, c'est un rencart que tu me proposes ou je ne suis plus un gryffindor ??!!

Je sais ce qui t'a convaincu, la main magique de Lee (vertus curatives garanties…), ma main reste à ton service…

Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir cette rupture…

Et je compte effectivement sur toi pour être un convive plus gay…

Jeudi soir c'est parfait. Passe me prendre à 20h30…

Lee

PS : Je n'ai rien de prévu pour ce soir, si ça te dit de venir prendre un verre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

184) De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : bien dormi ?

Date : 17 décembre 2000 22h17

Bien dormi mon amour ? J'ai attendu toute la journée qu'elle se termine, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à nous, tu n'as pas honte ?? Et surtout je voulais te demander si je pouvais venir ce soir ? Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression d'avoir encore ton odeur partout sur moi et se concentrer sur les politiques interministérielles avec une érection d'enfer, c'est un vrai cauchemar !

Impossible de me focaliser alors qu'on essaie de faire tomber les âmes corrompues du ministère, je ne pensais qu'à ta chemise sous laquelle je pourrais passer les mains et ton pantalon que je dégraferai lentement, un bouton à la fois, pour y plonger mes mains impatiente et dégager ton trésor de chair, te faisant crier de plaisir, comme hier.

Est-ce que tu as reçu mon hibou ? Etale bien le baume sur… les parties douloureuses l'effet est immédiat… je pourrais venir te l'appliquer si tu veux…

J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse dans tes bras, si on omet le fait que tu n'es pas vraiment du matin ! Sans compter que tu m'as sûrement pris pour un elfe de maison alors que je dormais dans tes bras !!! Humiliation totale pour moi, tu avoueras !!

Tu me rends complètement dingue, tu as dû me jeter un sort parce que j'ai sans cesse envie de te toucher, te caresser, de te faire l'amour encore. Je ne vois rien d'autres que ta peau, tes yeux qui me dévorent, tes cuisses qui m'appellent, ta bouche qui murmure…

Ou tu pourrais venir aussi… je te ferai visiter le manoir… toutes les pièces… une par une…

Je suis désolé pour cette nuit, j'ai un peu perdu la tête avec toi contre moi (tu sais que tu es plutôt bien foutu Potter !!) jusqu'à presqu'oublier que c'était ta première fois, je serai plus patient la prochaine fois (parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois hein ?) prend ton temps pour t'habituer à ton corps et au mien, on ne brûlera pas les étapes, on ira à ton rythme, je te laisserai apprécier découvrir, expérimenter toutes les caresses que tu voudras.

Je voulais aussi te parler de Noël. Est-ce qu'on maintient ce qui était prévu ? Parce que je m'étais dit que je pourrais rester dormir le 23 et qu'on préparait le repas de Noël ensemble, on passerait la journée à faire des câlins… Je m'absenterai seulement une heure ou deux pendant la soirée, juste pour aller voir mes parents, tu me promets de te tenir loin de ton placard ? Je peux demander à Blaize de venir pour te tenir compagnie ou Weasley si tu y tiens ? Ou alors tu auras le droit d'ouvrir un cadeau en avance… (c'est un cadeau spécial…)

Et en parlant de lui, Blaize nous a invités à dîner chez lui et Thomas le 25, j'ai dit que je te demanderai mais nous ne sommes pas forcés d'y aller, il comprendra, si tu n'es pas prêt, on restera tous les deux chez toi… sous la couette près du sapin…

Alors je peux venir ? lol Non, je n'insiste pas du tout, un Malfoy n'insiste ni ne supplie. On n'est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, on peut simplement boire un verre… je ne resterai pas toute la nuit si tu n'es pas prêt, juste une heure ou deux pour tenir contre moi…

Je dois consulter quelques rapports avant… j'attends ton message…

Merci pour cette nuit,

Trouble

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	69. Récit et mails 185 à 189

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures :** Une nouvelle semaine et des relations qui évoluent doucement, un peu de récit, Harry se réveille après sa merveilleuse première nuit…et quelques mails…Merci à vous de vous d'être toujours présents pour lire les tranches de vie de nos deux amoureux et du petit monde qui gravite autours d'eux…Merci pour vos messages toujours pleins d'encouragements… bizz et bonne lecture….Ham

* * *

185) POV Harry (matin du 17)

« Putain ferme les rideaux » Je grogne dans mon sommeil.

Horrible cette sensation de lumière qui m'agresse...

J'aimerais qu'on me laisse dormir encore dans ce cocon tiède où je me boudine un peu plus. Peine perdue... Alors que lentement la conscience me revient, je ressens des douleurs diffuses en des endroits qui me font grimacer. Je pense furtivement que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'asseoir sur une simple chaise si elle ne possède pas un coussin moelleux... Pourtant je suis entouré de douceur et de tendresse, un souffle léger parcoure ma peau juste à coté de mon oreille, je frémis de bonheur lorsqu'une voix grondeuse me sort du sommeil.

« Dis donc toi, règle numéro un on ne s'adresse jamais à un Malfoy de la sorte. »

J'ouvre les yeux précipitamment, totalement réveillé à présent.

Je pensais avoir rêvé tout ça, comme à chaque fois que tu me faisais fantasmer sur la toile, comme à chaque fois que je me couchais frustré de ne pas pouvoir me blottir contre toi...mais cette fois tout est vrai...

Tout ? Le miroir aussi ?

Angoissé je t'en demande confirmation et avec ton hochement de tête tout me revient, ces gestes si inconvenants que je n'ai pas hésité à commettre, ce plaisir indécent que j'ai ressenti, cet extraordinaire orgasme explosant sous tes yeux, mon corps se répandant pour enfin mourir contre le tien, à bout de force. À ces souvenirs je me sens pétrifié de honte, les joues brulantes je me blottis dans ton cou pour ne plus voir ton regard amusé.

Tes doigts fins caressent langoureusement mon dos pour me réconforter.

« Plus jamais je ne pourrais me regarder... dans... ce miroir » marmonnent mes lèvres pressées contre ta peau...

Ta main descend plus bas, effleure doucement mes fesses et tu me poses cette question un peu embarrassante, voulant savoir si l'_après_ n'est pas trop douloureux. Il l'est... mais je ne te l'avouerai pas complètement, Je te dis que ça va, mais tu n'es pas dupe comme à chaque fois que je ne suis pas totalement franc avec toi. Tu continues à me caresser en me promettant un remède de ton invention pour soulager mon intimité enflammée.

Ce que je ne peux pas te dire, ni t'expliquer c'est que cette petite souffrance je l'aime. J'ai mal c'est vrai mais je me sens merveilleusement bien parce que c'est une bonne douleur, une douleur qui me rappelle que c'est toi qui a été le premier, le seul. Ça restera un souvenir merveilleux, tu as été si doux, si plein d'amour que j'aimerais que tu recommences malgré cette petite gêne passagère. Mon corps est prêt à tout pour ressentir ça encore et encore parce que j'ai conscience que cette nuit, en prenant ma virginité, tu m'as attaché à toi à jamais.

Tu te penches vers moi et m'embrasses avec fougue, je comprends paniqué que tu vas t'en aller, que ce baiser est un au revoir. Mon cœur se serre, je nous avais espéré ce matin trainant dans ce lit...juste toi et moi... nous saoulant de câlins, et peut être plus encore...

Je me renfrogne un peu, des idées incohérentes m'envahissent. As-tu été déçu ? Est-ce que tu as hâte de retourner chez toi parce que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ? T'ennuies-tu déjà ?

Tu te mords les lèvres signe chez toi d'un début d'hilarité.

« Je dois aller travailler, Harry j'ai déjà deux bonnes heures de retard... » M'expliques-tu gentiment comme à un enfant obtus.

« Oh... »

Quel con je fais !

Je me sens soudain stupide et trop vulnérable, à la merci de mes angoisses, tellement terrorisé par ce qui pourrait se passer si tu changeais d'avis. Mais tu lis en moi bien mieux que je ne le fais et tu comprends quelles pensées idiotes m'agitent.

Un léger sourire soulève le coin de tes lèvres.

Je t'attire contre moi alors que tu embrasses amoureusement le bout de mon nez et je te couvre de baisers, je voudrais te faire changer d'avis comme un sale gamin capricieux qui n'accepte plus de ne pas être le centre de ton monde. Tu gémis essayant en vain de me repousser alors que je m'attaque à ton torse pâle et musclé. Tu me sers une histoire de secrétaire qui m'agace prodigieusement...je boude un peu et ton regard s'enflamme de désir, je ne comprends pas toujours tes réactions, mon attitude puérile devrait t'énerver prodigieusement et au lieu de ça tu as envie de moi... je me rends compte que tu m'aimes d'une manière absolue et l'expression passionnée de tes sentiments me bouleverse et me terrorise à la fois...

De mauvaise grâce je te laisse aller prendre ta douche en m'accrochant à l'idée d'un _ce soir_ qui va être très long à arriver.

Je ferme les yeux un instant en écoutant le bruit de l'eau s'échappant de la salle de bain. Et des images très érotiques de ma future soirée se dessinent dans ma tête... Toi transplanant directement dans ma chambre entièrement nu, moi te bandant les yeux à l'aide d'un léger foulard de soie et te poussant sur le lit pour te montrer comme j'ai bien retenu les gestes que j'ai expérimenté sur mon corps hier soir.

Je rêve... mes mains sur ta peau claire se frayent un chemin en des endroits encore vierges de mes caresses, des râles de plaisir sortent de ta gorge, ton corps roule et se cambre...Mon imagination déborde et l'érection douloureuse qui se déploie sous les draps n'est pas due à mon imagination, mes doigts se posent sur mon sexe brulant et je commence à me caresser lentement en retenant les gémissements qui m'échappent... Je sursaute lorsque tu sors de la salle de bain interrompant brusquement mes petits jeux solitaires, je replie alors vivement mes jambes en serrant convulsivement les couvertures pour que tu ne t'aperçoives de rien mais je n'arrive pas à retirer de mes lèvres le sourire idiot que mes pensées salaces ont fait éclore.

J'essaie de te retenir encore un peu mais je n'insiste pas trop car je vois au fond de tes yeux l'effort démesuré que tu dois faire pour t'arracher à mon étreinte. J'en suis ridiculement fier alors que tu me voles un dernier baiser avant de transplaner.

Je me suis rendormi comme un bienheureux... après avoir rêvé encore un peu...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

186) De : personne **(arobase) **wizzard . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : Quoi ????

Date : 17 décembre 2000 13h52

Ton poing dans la figure ?

Tu me l'as abimé ?

Dean je ne t'ai jamais vu te battre lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, pourquoi lui ? Tu l'as frappé pour qu'il accepte que tu te lies à Blaise ? Je n'y comprends rien...

J'ai l'impression que tu l'apprécies plus qu'avant malgré tout, que ton regard sur lui a changé.

Si ce n'était pas toi Dean, si je ne savais pas que tu appartiens déjà _cœur et biens_ à un autre Serpentard je crois que je piquerais une crise de jalousie...

Non je plaisante, ne prend pas mes paroles au premier degré, c'est juste que j'ai parfois un peu de difficulté à accepter ma semi retraite et le fait que je ne fasse pas complètement partie de sa vie. J'ai envie que cela change mais ne dis rien à Blaise. J'ai contacté un docteur qui fait de la psychomagie comportementaliste j'espère qu'il va pouvoir m'aider, je serais fier de montrer à Draco que je peux sortir ne serait ce que quelques instants sans faire de crises de panique. Je veux faire des efforts pour lui, pour qu'il soit fier de moi. C'est très immature je le sais mais son regard est tellement important que ça me pousse à me dépasser. Le Psychomage vient à la maison le vingt-sept décembre pour une première séance.

Je voudrais tant ne pas le décevoir.

J'ai bien senti que je t'avais vexé dans le mail précédent, peut être ai-je été injuste envers toi. Mais si je ne le défends pas qui le fera ? Son attitude arrogante montre qu'il se fiche de ce que l'on peut penser de lui, je sais pourtant qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Je connais celui qui se cache sous la carapace du fier et méprisant serpent alors pardonne moi si je ne retire rien de mes propos.

Malgré tout tu as raison, lorsque nous étions adolescents j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à répondre à ses provocations, à me battre avec lui, à l'insulter copieusement au détour des couloirs mais je crois que de part et d'autre c'était déjà de l'attirance. Comme quand on est amoureux et que l'on ne peut se détacher de l'objet de son désir. Moi j'avais profondément besoin de me colleter à lui, de le toucher, et même de sentir son poing s'écraser sur ma figure. On était trop jeune pour donner une autre signification à nos affrontements que cette haine viscérale que nous entretenions avec constance. Avec le recul je me rends compte que c'était bien autre chose, j'ai commencé à l'entrevoir lorsque je lui lancé le sectumsempra en sixième année. J'ai cru le perdre à ce moment là et le chagrin que j'ai éprouvé m'a laissé un profond sentiment de malaise. Potter sans Malfoy...ma vie n'aurait plus ressemblé à rien. Le vide que j'éprouvais alors qu'il était inconscient à l'infirmerie m'a dépassé, je ne l'interprétais pas, je savais juste qu'il fallait qu'il guérisse et qu'il me revienne, hargneux et arrogant pour me tyranniser encore et encore...Lorsque la bataille finale a eu lieu, je l'ai sauvé des flammes dans la salle sur demande, pas par abnégation comme Hermione a pu le penser, juste par égoïsme, pour qu'il existe encore dans ma vie.

Nous étions déjà liés je crois mais nous ne le savions pas...

Sinon je suis heureux pour Blaise et toi. Je comprends que ça n'a pas du être simple tous les jours, que tu as du te faire une place entre lui et Draco mais je pense sincèrement que si tu demandais à Blaise de choisir, il te choisirait sans hésiter...Pourtant tu ne feras jamais cela parce que tu es plus sage que moi. L'amitié qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre devient forcément indissociable des relations que nous avons noués avec eux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour les soirs d'orage je serais présent à ses cotés, tu ne devrais plus souffrir de l'absence de Blaise...

J'ai hâte moi aussi de m'endormir tous les soirs dans le même lit que Dray, dans ses bras, je brûle de partager vraiment sa vie...un jour quand j'irais mieux...

Tu sais, pour les renseignements que je t'avais demandé... enfin tu vois... bien... ça a été merveilleux...

Merci pour tout

A bientôt

Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

187) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Falco????

Date : 18 décembre 2000 12h59

Désolée Draco ma fille ne se nommera jamais Falco...

L'oiseau est beau mais ma fille aura un vrai prénom... de fille...genre Rose ou Daphné (j'aime beaucoup celui-ci). La coutume veut que le second prénom ait un rapport avec la marraine et le troisième avec le parrain, nous avons donc pensé à Daphné Ginevra Narcissa Molly Susan Weasley ...Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas que nous lui donnions le prénom de ta maman. Draco ce n'est pas très facile à féminiser tu nous le concéderas.

Désolée pour Falco, on y réfléchira si c'est un garçon lol...

En ce qui concerne Harry tu auras tout le temps nécessaire pour lui expliquer et lui faire comprendre que tu désires un enfant, parce que tu en as envie n'est-ce pas ? Je le lis entre tes lignes. Ne bondis pas Draco, c'est un désir très normal surtout lorsque l'on rencontre la bonne personne

Je suis d'accord avec toi, un enfant c'est un aboutissement, en aucun cas un remède, mais je crois aussi que lorsque Harry se sentira mieux, il aura envie de fonder un foyer avec toi, un vrai. Cesse de le considérer comme une petite chose fragile, il redeviendra le garçon enjoué et plein de vie qu'il était, même si en ce moment il a besoin de se reposer sur toi, il va remonter la pente et je suis certaine qu'il va t'épater.

Je me rappelle une discussion que nous avions eue en sixième année, Ron, moi, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Luna et Neville...

Nous avions fait la fête après une énième victoire de l'équipe Griffondor lors d'un match de Quidditch (ET NON HARRY N'A JAMAIS TRICHE !) Bref nous étions un peu éméché et nous parlions avec entrain de ce que nous ferions après...les événements...

Dean se voyait explorateur, voyageant dans des contrées sauvages et inhospitalières, découvrant des peuplades inconnues, des civilisations oubliées (impensable n'est ce pas ?...lui qui est allergique à tout ce qui n'est pas alimentation typiquement anglaise et qui n'est jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'il doit sortir son parapluie lol...), Neville voulait étudier les plantes exotique au Chili (il y a parait-il là bas, une petite région protégée par un microclimat où vivent des spécimens ignorés et très rares). Lavande se voyait intégrer les Bizarr' Sisters (elle chante comme un chaudron mais bon...) Seamus désirait manager l'équipe irlandaise de Quidditch (Le seul qui ait atteint son objectif...) Luna ben je ne sais plus...c'était Luna quoi...Ron voulait être gardien de l'équipe des Canon et Moi je me disais que présidente du Wizzengamot ça ne me déplairait pas.

Nous riions tous à gorge déployée, nous envoyant des vannes et nous taquinant, nous avions conscience d'avoir des rêves démesurés et fous, nous ne savions même pas si nous nous sortirions vivant de cette guerre mais ce soir là nous nous comportions comme des gamins insouciants.

Au bout d'un moment Dean s'est aperçu que Harry n'avait rien dit, il était là, plaisantant et rigolant avec nous ... Il avait l'air d'être ailleurs pourtant.

Alors nous nous sommes tous tournés vers lui en l'asticotant. Les questions ont fusé.

- Harry toi c'est quoi ton rêve ?

-Inventer des voitures volantes ?

-Être le meilleur attrapeur de Grande Bretagne ?

-Chasseur de dingues en tous genre ?

-Coiffeur pour... ébouriffés ?

-A moins que tu ne deviennes ministre de la magie ? ....

Nous y allions tous de notre hypothèse, certaines sérieuses d'autres totalement farfelues et stupides...Il riait de bon cœur avec nous alors j'ai insisté.

« Harry qu'est-ce que tu aimerais _vraiment_ faire après ? »

Il a eu un regard un peu vague, a réfléchi et il a juste dit en haussant les épaules...

« Je ne sais pas...avoir une famille, être heureux... c'est tout... »

Nous nous sommes tous regardés un peu interdits, nous ne l'avons pas vraiment compris sur le coup. Il a pourtant été le seul d'entre nous à laisser son avenir ouvert, la gloire il n'en rêvait pas elle l'encombrait, riche il l'était déjà et il s'en fichait...

Non, ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu Draco c'est une famille et c'était son idée à lui du vrai bonheur...Son rêve inaccessible...

Qui sait, il est peut être devenu accessible à présent...

Je t'ai raconté cette petite histoire parce que parfois on se fait des idées fausses sur ceux que l'on aime, on imagine, on extrapole mais souvent on se trompe. Ne l'enferme pas dans un rôle douloureux, ne décide à sa place, laisse le construire avec toi ce dont il rêvait quand il avait seize ans. Et partage avec lui tes aspirations...Il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrez être heureux ensemble.

Je te laisse à présent je dois filer, je suis contente de te voir vendredi...

Hermione

Ps : Pas de chocolat pour le dessert plutôt des fruits merci...le chocolat c'est Ron qui adore ça et en ce moment il en mange beaucoup trop. Il me donne même la nausée.

Bien évidemment tu viendras voir ton/ta filleul quand tu le désireras. J'espérais un peu que vous joueriez les baby-sitters pour nous de temps en temps....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

188) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : Bravo Dean...

Date : 18 décembre 2000 18h27

Je suis contente, la réunion s'est vraiment bien passée, Julia est vraiment sympathique et je crois que les preuves qui s'accumulent contre les promoteurs sont très encourageantes pour la suite. J'étais étonnée que Draco soit présent. Il n'a pas dit un mot mais a pris un nombre impressionnant de notes, je ne te cache pas que j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette petite réunion.

Malgré tout une chose me gêne beaucoup, je suis sûr que certains membres influents de notre police interministérielle sont capables d'effacer des preuves flagrantes, voir même de blanchir les hauts fonctionnaires incriminés. Tu as vu qui est le chef de cette police...Julius Crown. Peut être ne le connais-tu pas, c'est le cousin par alliance de Goyle père, on n'a jamais pu prouver qu'il avait un quelconque rapport avec Voldemort et ses sbires mais il a été un temps vaguement soupçonné de lui avoir fourni nombre de renseignements secrets sur le fonctionnement interne du ministère. Son frère fait partie des langues de plomb, dans les milieux autorisés on pense qu'ils étaient de mèche et que c'est à cause d'eux qu'il y a eu beaucoup d'agressions à l'encontre d'employés ministériels totalement fiables, après la chute du mage. Mais tu te souviens du chaos qu'il régnait à cette époque, l'enquête n'a pas abouti. L'homme a disparu une année entière puis il est revenu blanchit et innocent, il s'est refait une santé politique et il est devenu chef de la police. Curieusement toutes les charges retenues contre lui avaient été annulées.

Bref je crois que ce type pourrait bien être un des maillons forts de cette conspiration. Il va falloir la jouer fine et trouver des membres de la police qui ne soient pas totalement corrompus, je vais chercher de mon coté, dans le petit milieu de la justice j'ai quelques contacts qui pourront peut être me renseigner. Je vous tiendrais tous au courant.

Maintenant je voulais te féliciter Dean (je ne pouvais pas t'en parler après la réunion, Julia est restée tout le temps à tes cotés lol). Tu es un vrai Griffondor, tu as passé l'épreuve la plus difficile, demander à Draco la main de ton Blaise, j'aurais vraiment voulu assister à ça...

Tu es soulagé je le sens.

Mais dépêche toi, maintenant que tu as l'absolution de Malfoy Le Grand, il ne te reste que sept jours pour tout organiser et que tu fasses ta demande en bonne et due forme. Ne stresse pas, tu vas y arriver et je t'aiderais si tu as besoin de moi, je sais que Ron te proposera également ses services, alors n'hésite pas à nous exploiter.

Ce noël va rester dans les annales je crois.

Toi demandant sa main à Blaise, Harry et Draco amoureux ...C'est Dumbledore qui serait comblé, lui qui rêvait toujours de rapprochement entre les maisons...

Le couple Malfoy Potter ou Potter Malfoy j'hésite sur lequel mettre en premier lol...Bref ce couple là est vraiment l'avènement d'une symbiose totale entre Serpentard et Griffondor...Le mariage du siècle (au sens figuré bien sur).

J'espère que le tien sera celui de l'année.

Je suis certaine qu'il te dira oui.

Tu as vraiment frappé Malfoy ? Comme ça nous sommes à égalité lol...

C'est pourtant si peu ton genre, il a vraiment du te mettre à bout, il est très doué pour ça. Je me souviens que ça m'avait fait un bien fou de lui coller une baffe lorsque nous étions en troisième année...C'est un drôle de garçon irritant et attachant à la fois, je pense que je l'apprécie de plus en plus.

Sinon, il y a vraiment eu des paris sur le devenir de notre relation à Ron et moi ? Honnêtement je n'en savais rien, pourtant peu de personne savait que nous étions attiré l'un par l'autre non ? C'est étrange de penser que vous misiez des galions derrière notre dos ... je suis tellement désolé que Colin n'ai pas pu profiter de ses gains, même si Denis a eu un beau geste et que cet argent sert une cause noble (une coquette somme dis-tu ? vous étiez combien à parier ?)

Merci encore pour le contrat il m'a l'air d'offrir d'intéressantes prestations, je vais l'étudier avec Ron (autant dire toute seule lol) et je te le rendrais la semaine prochaine.

A vendredi Dean

Hermione

Ps Effectivement la théorie de Julia tient la route, ça expliquerait le profond mépris de certaine personne pour les minorités. Le fou avait de nombreux détracteurs mais également beaucoup d'admirateurs béats.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

189) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : A....

Date : 18 décembre 2000 14h13

Je n'ai pas dit que l'argent n'avait aucune importance Malfoy, je gagne plutôt bien ma vie et même si je ne suis pas riche je peux offrir à mon enfant une existence décente. Ce que je voulais t'expliquer c'est qu'il y a des choses bien plus primordiales pour un petit. Même si, et en cela tu as raison, c'est le superflu qui aide à avoir une vie agréable. Surtout lorsque l'on est adolescent.

Je jure que mon fils aura une robe de soirée digne de ce nom pour son premier bal...

Bien sur Harry peut t'accompagner s'il le désire, nous serions vraiment heureux qu'il vienne Hermione et moi.

A vendredi,

N'oublie pas le dessert au chocolat...

Ronald

Ps le jardin est moyen pourquoi ? C'est un jardin pas un parc, tu commence à m'inquiéter Malfoy, un dragon en peluche aurait fait l'affaire tu sais...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là…


	70. Mails et Récits 190 à 193

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures :** Voici la suite des mails de la semaine dernière…Je remercie tout particulièrement mon amie MIE qui poste pour moi qui suis absente…Merci à vous d'être toujours là… à la semaine prochaine…

* * *

190) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : The . trouble** (arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : J'avais raison... comme toujours...

Date : 17 décembre 2000 21h49

Hello mon cœur... Je t'avais demandé de me raconter TOUT, pas de _susurrer_ avec ton clavier quelques phrases sibyllines dans un mail minuscule, je veux des détails croustillants...très croustillants...

Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi non ?

Alors il est comment ton survivor ? Mignon et bien foutu ? Ça j'en suis certain, déjà à Poudlard je le trouvais à croquer. Mais c'est toi qui le croque à présent...Comme tu te gardes toujours les morceaux de choix alimente au moins l'imaginaire de ton meilleur ami !

De la fumée sort de mon ordinateur à peine ai-je écrit ces quelques lignes... Est-ce normal ?

Sans rire je te trouve irrésistible dans ce rôle de midinette façon dix-neuvième siècle. Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu as toujours été un grand romantique. Lorsque nous étions gosse tu m'envoyais déjà des cartes pour la St Valentin. Étonné hein ? Tu croyais que je ne savais pas que c'étais toi ? Je l'ai su des la deuxième carte. Tu veux savoir comment ? Je lui avais lancé un sort qui m'a permis de voir sur quoi elle avait été posée lorsque mon mystérieux ami me l'avait écrite (ma magie d'alors était un peu limitée...). Bref, j'ai vu l'image d'un sous-main vert frappé d'un M gigantesque entrelacé de dragons. J'ai été un peu surpris je te l'avoue, déstabilisé aussi, je me suis surtout demandé pourquoi tu n'y joignais pas une boite de chocolat (j'étais affreusement gourmand à l'époque lol...). Au fil des années j'ai compris que c'était ta façon de me montrer que je comptais pour toi sans que tu aies besoin de me le dire.

J'ai gardé les cartes, j'en ai une pleine boite. Je les relis de temps en temps, toujours avec un pincement nostalgique au cœur...Mais j'attends toujours mes sucreries Dray !

À propos d'Harry cesse de te tourmenter. Il ne peut pas te trouver répugnant, tu es devenu un très bel homme. Si mon choix ne s'était pas porté sur Dean j'aurais probablement fini dans ton lit où nous nous serions battu comme des chiffonniers pour savoir lequel de nous deux serait au-dessus. Ne pleure pas, tu ne peux pas gagner à tous les coups et cette unique fois j'ai gagné le round (c'était bon avoue ?).

Bref pour en revenir à ton amour, il est compréhensible qu'il ait eu du mal à te toucher, il n'est pas très à l'aise avec son image, c'était sa première fois, et tu as du beaucoup l'intimider avec ton expérience. Je vais te confier un tout petit morceau de secret (pas plus, sinon mon homme à moi va m'émasculer). Harry a envoyé un mail à Dean il y a quelques temps, il lui confiait qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée de coucher avec toi, il en crevait d'envie mais il avait peur de te décevoir...Ne hurle pas contre Dean, ce n'est pas lui qui m'en a parlé, je voulais me servir de son ordinateur parce que le mien était en panne et je suis malencontreusement tombé sur ce mail. Je t'en prie ne dit rien, sinon je pourrais bien souffrir d'abstinence pendant un mois, c'est un Griffondor il va croire que je l'ai fait exprès, que j'ai fouillé ses affaires, bref il va en faire toute une histoire...

A ce propos, concernant mon griffy préféré, j'ai un petit conseil à te demander.

Alors tu rigoles un bon coup et ensuite tu me réponds.

Voilà, pour noël je pensais lui offrir une chevalière frappée de nos deux noms enlacés, qu'en penses-tu ? J'aimerais faire comprendre à Dean que j'ai envie d'approfondir notre relation, qu'il est peut être temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Je voudrais m'engager Dray, sérieusement... mais je ne sais pas s'il est prêt, il est toujours si doux et conciliant. Quand je te rejoins et que je rentre à l'aube, il ne me fait jamais de reproches, il m'ouvre juste ses bras.

J'aimerais lui montrer que ma vie c'est lui à présent.

Donne moi ton avis, si tu penses que c'est prématuré j'attendrais encore. J'ai confiance en toi.

_ET _je ne vais pas _te manquer_ parce que ce qui nous lie ne disparaîtra jamais, ça nous appartient.

Arrête de m'écrire des trucs qui me fichent le bourdon...

J'attends ta réponse

Blaise

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

191) De : personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A : Jordanlee **( arobase ) **amazing . com

Objet : STOP...

Date: 17 décembre 2000 20h14

Arrête de te prendre la tête Lee !

J'ai fait une erreur qui t'a blessé, je m'en suis excusé, j'ai essayé maintes fois de te faire comprendre que je regrettais. Je souffre et j'ai honte de mon attitude mais j'ai l'impression que rien de que je pourrais dire ou faire ne te fera changer d'avis.

Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Que faut il que je fasse pour te prouver ma bonne foi ? Dis-le, je suis tout ouïe !

Je crois surtout que tu veux me faire payer pour cette faute, sans espoir pour moi d'obtenir un simple pardon de ta part n'est ce pas ?

Tu me pense vraiment aussi stupide et minable que ça ?

Sache que je n'ai pas besoin de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Draco j'y suis déjà et je ne manipule personne. Je l'aime tout simplement.

Bien sur que je me suis rendu compte de tout ce que j'avais détruit entre vous, je te l'ai déjà dis...Je veux juste réparer, pour lui avant tout, mais pour toi aussi Lee. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer dans votre relation.

Maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux le 24, vient, ne vient pas, c'est ton choix. Je me suis confié à toi, je ne voulais pas t'attendrir juste que tu comprennes, mais c'était déjà trop tard, tu es enfermé dans ta douleur et une rancœur indéboulonnable à mon encontre. Tu ne m'accorderas plus ta confiance.

J'en ai marre de te supplier, tu sais qui je suis, même si j'ai changé je suis toujours Harry le copain de Ron et je ne me suis jamais conduit comme un gamin trop gâté. Je n'ai jamais voulu ou convoité ce qui ne me revenait pas. Je suis un mec honnête je crois. Je n'aurais jamais du retrouver Draco, ça s'est fait sans que nous le cherchions, lui ou moi. C'est indépendant de sa volonté, alors ne le punis pas pour ça.

Maintenant si tu ne me pardonnes pas, je ne pourrais pas le faire moi non plus...J'aimerais ton absolution Lee j'en ai besoin, tout comme Dray a besoin de toi...

J'aimerais que tu sois d'accord pour que je le fréquente.

Je voudrais juste que tu me crois.

Harry

Ps je ne t'écrirais plus, l'espoir n'est pas mon fort, si tu viens tu seras le bienvenu le 24.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

192) RussetRedDragon **(arobaze)** lightning . Com

A : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

Objet : j'arrive...

Date : 17 décembre 22h31

Salut Lee,

Sache que je suis un homme _très_ sage...et je mérite vraiment que tu me parles de toi...

Une invitation à diner c'est forcément un rencart mais il peut être juste amical non ?

Pas forcément ? C'est vrai lol... Je te promets que ce rendez-vous se passera en tout bien tout honneur Lee. Même si tu emmènes tes deux mains...et ta langue bien pendue.

Je serais heureux que tu me racontes votre folle jeunesse à toi et mes jumeaux de frères, nous aurons tout notre temps pour cela. J'aimerais aussi tu m'éclaires sur Draco Malfoy qui a l'air d'avoir pris une place importante dans la vie d'un certain nombre de Griffondor, même Ron a l'air de le supporter alors que je les supposais ennemis à vie. Il y a tant de chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre, je suis parti loin et longtemps alors il falloir que tu m'aides un peu en me racontant tous les potins de ces dernières années.

Et puis moi j'aimerais te parler de Harry, il y a l'air d'y avoir beaucoup de non-dits entre vous deux, pourtant vous étiez plutôt amis à Poudlard non ? Je côtois Harry tous les jours mais je ne le reconnais plus, c'étais un gamin gai et gentil lorsqu'il venait à la maison et j'ai retrouvé un homme taciturne et visiblement très seul. Tu vois Lee tu as du pain sur la planche, ton monde m'est devenu étranger, vous avez tous beaucoup changé... et j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître mieux.

Je viendrais prendre un verre ce soir, puisque tu m'invite si gentiment...Envoie-moi juste ton adresse.

A tout à l'heure

Charly

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

193) POV Charly ( fin d'après midi du 17)

Qu'est ce qui m'a prit ?

J'ai plus de vingt huit ans et je m'intéresse à un gamin qui en a à peine vingt deux. Je suis vraiment pathétique...Les séparations me rendent toujours vulnérable et je replonge invariablement tête baissée dans une nouvelle histoire encore plus merdique que la précédente...

Lee Jordan... je me souvenais d'un gosse monté en graine, coiffé comme un poulpe et armé d'un mégaphone magique qu'il trainait partout avec lui comme si l'éventualité de commenter un match de quidditch pouvait lui tomber dessus n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment. Frondeur et malicieux, il se faisait souvent punir par ma mère tellement il pouvait être insupportable en compagnie des jumeaux.

Un des souvenirs les plus marquants que j'ai de lui c'est la fessée magistrale que maman lui a flanqué lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'il avait planqué une tarentule géante dans le buffet du salon. Ma mère, tout comme Ron, a une sainte horreur de ce genre de bestiole, c'est presque une phobie et lorsque l'insecte s'est mis à lui grimper sur le bras alors qu'elle allait chercher un ustensile dans le meuble elle a poussé un tel hurlement que nous avons tous accourus, affolés, Lee en tête. Il a récupéré vivement son araignée apprivoisée avant qu'elle ne meurt sous les coups de louches vengeurs de maman. En le voyant faire ma mère a vu rouge, elle l'a empoigné et avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer lui a flanqué une fessée mémorable, il avait beau gigoter et hurler, son derrière a du subir la vindicte d'une Molly Weasley profondément en colère.

C'est une des rares fois où j'ai vu maman corriger un gamin, les deux autres fois ce furent les jumeaux qui en firent les frais. Probablement pour cela que je me souviens si bien de lui.

J'avais été le voir alors qu'il sanglotait allongé sur son lit. Ému, je l'avais maladroitement consolé. Il avait levé ses grands yeux noirs plein de larmes et m'avait avoué toute honte bue qu'il avait affreusement mal aux fesses, je lui avais donné un onguent contre les hématomes pour atténuer un peu ses douleurs et le petit garçon qu'il était m'en avait voué une éternelle reconnaissance, me suivant comme un niffleur pendant tout le reste des vacances.

J'avais été soulagé lorsqu'il était retourné dans sa famille vers le milieu du mois d'aout. Mes seize ans d'alors, fort troublés par le beau libraire de Loutry, s'accordaient mal de la compagnie de ce petit môme trop collant et trop bavard.

Je crois que je lui rappellerais cet incident... histoire de le mettre un peu mal à l'aise.

Il est devenu plutôt beau garçon, grand, finement musclé, son teint cuivré légèrement plus clair que ses grands yeux en amande. Il affiche un air grave que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui accentue le coté viril de ses traits. Il est vraiment attirant...

...Et moi beaucoup trop en manque...

Je suis devant chez lui à présent.

Je frappe avec le heurtoir ou je m'en vais ?

La porte s'ouvre brusquement.

« Salut Charly »

Il me sourit avec malice en me tirant par le bras pour que j'entre.

A-t il sentit mon hésitation ?

Ses joues sont creusées de fossettes, ses yeux pétillent, il est décidément trop mignon pour mon intégrité personnelle.

Mais je ne ferais rien...

...Je vais essayer en tout cas...


	71. Mail et récits 194,195,196

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : **Tout d'abord je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont partis ou qui profitent simplement de quelques jours de repos. Un grand merci comme d'habitude pour les reviews géniales que vous nous offrez semaines après semaines et qui nous boostent pour l'écriture de notre fic. Voici la suite et fin des mails et récits de ces deux dernières semaines… sauf que…comme je suis plutôt très étourdie j'ai oublié de mettre avec mon paquet de la semaine dernière le dernier mail de Harry qui aurait du y figurer, …vous le lirez donc aujourd'hui avec les deux récits, bcp de citron pour le premier récit au sens propre comme au sens figuré (je préviens ceux ou celles qui n'aimeraient pas lol)…Bizzz à tous… Ham

* * *

194) De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Viens !!!!!!!!!!!!

Date : 17 décembre 2000 22h39

Ramène tes fesses Malfoy et t'as intérêt à te dépêcher !

Je piaffe d'impatience, je ne tiens plus en place, chaque parcelle de mon corps me démange, j'imagine, je vis, je touche, je hume, je crève d'être seul aujourd'hui....

Je viens de passer la journée la plus pénible de mon existence, sans cesse je me suis demandé si tu reviendrais vu mes piètres performances d' hier soir... (La pommade est super efficace merci...mon...va beaucoup...enfin je suis en pleine forme...)

Ce matin lorsque tu m'as quitté je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, mes mains sont devenues les tiennes et je me suis caressé longuement en fermant les yeux, j'ai osé reproduire les gestes que tu m'as appris hier soir, Merlin c'était incroyable je ne savais pas que mon corps pouvais m'apporter tant de plaisir.

Alors si ça ne te fais rien ce soir je prendrais un peu le contrôle, juste un peu, parce que j'en ai _ENVIE_ et pas parce que je m'y sens obligé. J'ai envie de te découvrir toi, ta chair, comment elle réagit lorsque j'en explore les moindres recoins comme tu me l'as si bien enseigné. Je brule de me saouler de ton odeur (ne mets pas de parfum je t'aimerai nature ce soir lol) je crois que je deviens gourmand, très gourmand et tu es un met vraiment délicieux. Je te garantis que toutes les confitures du monde font piètre figure face à toi et à la merveilleuse attraction que tu exerces sur ma (_ton)_ personne...

Pour ce qui est des elfes de maison sache que je les respecte profondément donc ne te vexe pas, malgré tout ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville, ton popotin est mille fois plus attachant (pas que lui d'ailleurs...) et toute ta silhouette beaucoup plus sexy, donc pas de concurrence à craindre de ce coté...

J'ai imaginé t'attacher au lit avec des menottes, si tu esquisses simplement un geste pour retourner chez toi Dray. Je crois que je serais capable du pire. C'est la conséquence de cette horrible attente que tu m'as imposé tout ce jour.

Alors tu viens chez moi, tu te déshabilles et tu me laisses te montrer comment j'ai bien révisé ma première leçon. Les travaux pratiques seront peut être un peu longs mais nous aurons toute la nuit devant nous, ensuite je te somme de passer à la deuxième leçon. Je suis super avide d'apprendre, je te jure que je ferai tout mon possible pour te contenter et que tu sois fier de moi. Si je n'y arrive pas je recommencerais encore et encore, _cent fois sur le métier tu remettras ton ouvrage_ c'est mon précepte à partir de maintenant.

Je serais pour toi l'élève rêvé celui dont tu ne pourras plus te passer mon amour (j'espère être aussi le seul et le dernier ...même si c'est beaucoup demander ????). Je suis un ancien Griffondor j'ai les pires défauts de ma maison, faudra t'y faire.

J'aimerais qu'on maintienne ce qui était prévu à noël, toi et moi comme deux oranges dans le même panier, j'aimerais avoir cette journée magique rien que pour nous enfin jusqu'au soir ...

Ton élève... transi d'attente, d'amour, affamé de ...

Harry...

PS tu sais quel détail m'apprend que tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ? C'est quand tu me dis que tu me trouves bien foutu.... j'espère que tu n'es pas prêt de retrouver la vue...

Viens viens viens viens viens viens viens viens viens viens viens viens viens viens ................

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

195) POV Blaise (début soirée du 17)

Il est tard... je suis un peu inquiet, il devrait être rentré depuis un moment. Je déteste quand il fait ça, il pourrait juste envoyer un hibou en disant qu'il sera un peu en retard.

Le diner va refroidir... Je suis rentré tôt et j'ai cuisiné beaucoup trop, comme à chaque fois que je suis stressé. Il devrait être content, je lui ai fait un Shepherd's Pie comme il l'aime, des scones aux figues et un gâteau roulé au citron...avec beaucoup de lemoncurd, il en reste plein d'ailleurs, il pourra en tartiner ses scones s'il le désire...beurk rien que l'idée me donne des nausées.

J'attends patiemment depuis plus d'une heure à présent. Une heure ce n'est rien du tout je le sais, il suffit qu'un de ses collègues l'ai retenu pour lui parler d'un dossier particulièrement ardu au moment ou il devait partir. Oui c'est surement ça, un chieur l'a appréhendé alors qu'il posait son doigt sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il est toujours trop gentil, incapable de dire '_désolé, mon mec m'attend je dois rentrer...'_

Les minutes s'égrènent sans qu'il franchisse la porte.

Sans qu'il crie un tonitruant « C'est Moi !!! Bonjour tout le monde... » Ridicule... je suis toujours seul à l'attendre...

Je commence à m'angoisser un peu...Peut être qu'un peu plus de crème sur le gâteau... ? Il aime se lécher les doigts lorsqu'il en mange et j'adore le voir faire ça...Pourtant s'il ne franchit pas cette porte d'ici cinq minutes il risque d'aller le lécher dans la poubelle son foutu gâteau...

J'ai un peu mal au ventre... trop gouté la sauce sans doute.

Merde il est où ?

Il m'a expliqué les problèmes inhérents à l'enquête que lui et son petit groupe de vengeurs masqués ont commanditée à l'encontre du ministère. Il pense que des personnalités importantes sont impliquées dans un trafic visant à exproprier des hybrides dans le but de leur voler leurs terres pour les revendre à des promoteurs peu scrupuleux. Mon mec est un con ! Qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire ? C'est triste mais il n'y peut rien de toute manière, il risque juste d'y laisser sa peau cet imbécile. Je commence à être sérieusement énervé contre lui. Il se prend pour Merlin en personne, défendant la veuve et l'orphelin, et moi ? Il a pensé à moi ? S'il lui arrivait la moindre chose je le tuerais de mes propres mains pour s'être mis en danger...

Un Griffondor...j'aurais du me douter que ces types n'étaient pas fiables, têtes brulées et compagnie. Je devrais peut être partir au devant de lui... il va faire la gueule, il déteste quand je suis comme ça. Il pense que c'est de la jalousie alors que c'est juste une saine inquiétude.

J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait agresser, cette histoire de complot ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et Dray qui met à son service ses enquêteurs privés, de quoi se mêle-t-il ? Toujours à fourrer son nez partout celui là, qu'il s'occupe de son ermite et qu'il nous fiche la paix ! Si par sa faute il est arrivé quelque chose à Dean je le tuerais aussi, sans aucun état d'âme...

_VLAN..._

« C'est moi !!! Bonsoir tout le monde ... »

Je me précipite dans l'entrée, tu es là, souriant et détendu. Ma colère, sournoisement alimentée par mon angoisse monte d'un cran, Je te foudroie du regard.

« Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? Ça fait presque deux heures que tu devrais être là ! »

Au ton agressif de ma voix tu fronces les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu as ton manteau sur le dos ? Tu allais sortir ? » Demande-tu étonné.

Je reste interdit et jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir qui orne le mur du couloir, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais enfilé mon duffle-coat. Je ne réponds rien, je ne te dois aucune explication. J'essaie juste de retrouver une respiration normale avant de t'étrangler, toi et son petit sourire en coin si crispant.

« Blaise ? »

Je te fixe toujours enfermé dans un mutisme farouche. Tu t'approche et doucement tu déboutonnes mon vêtement.

« Je suis en retard parce que ma réunion de dix huit heure s'est beaucoup prolongée. Ensuite j'ai du rencontrer les enquêteurs qui doivent nous aider pour cette affaire dont je t'ai parlé, nous nous sommes donné rendez vous dans un Pub moldu, il vaut mieux être discret. Je ne pouvais donc pas t'envoyer de message te prévenant de mon retard ...je suis désolé Blaise. » Mon manteau retrouve sa place sur le cintre d'où je ne me souviens pas l'avoir enlevé.

« Laisse tomber cette affaire ! » je gronde.

Tu te retournes stupéfait.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne veux plus que tu t'occupe de ça, tu vas finir tes jours dans une ruelle, mortellement touché par un homme de main employé par un des pourris que tu essaies de faire tomber.»

Ton visage se ferme, je sais que j'ai eu tord de dire ça mais toute cette histoire commence à me mettre les nerfs à vifs.

« C'est mon boulot Blaise, j'aime ce que je fais, je ne veux pas que ces hommes, simplement parce qu'ils possèdent argent et pouvoir, puissent tout se permettre. C'est la porte ouverte à tous les excès. Harry nous a débarrassé d'un tyran, à nous de nous défendre contre ceux qui sont prêts à prendre la place vacante. Je ne laisserais pas tomber cette affaire Blaise, parce que j'ai foi en nous et que je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde corrompu. »

« Mais s'il t'arrivais quelque chose... » Crispé je ne continue pas ma phrase, il en a compris le sens.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien, nous prenons beaucoup de précaution ...cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi » me souffle-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je me retourne brusquement et je le serre à le broyer. Mes lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes avec dureté et impatience. Je torture sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Je me détache un peu sans lâcher ses hanches que je maintiens fermement contre moi. Il halète un peu, surpris par la violence de mes baisers. Je recommence à maltraiter ses lèvres tout en l'entrainant dans le salon ou je le fais basculer sans ménagement sur le canapé.

« Blaise... »

« Ferme là Thomas ! » je marmonne contre sa bouche. Toute la colère et l'angoisse accumulées ce soir ressortent dans mes gestes précipités, dans la brutalité que j'imprime à chacune de mes caresses. Je glisse mes mains sous ses vêtements et tire sur le doux pull de cashmere pour le lui enlever, les boutons de sa chemise ne me résistent pas longtemps, de même que son pantalon que je dégrafe avec aisance d'une seule main, il vient rejoindre avec son caleçon le petit tas de chiffons abandonné au pied du canapé. Mes mains impérieuses glissent sur la peau tiède, le corps nu étalé sous moi m'appartient, je tremble pour lui, je respire pour lui, je vis pour lui...J'aimerais que Dean se rende compte qu'il est le centre de mon monde.

Je continue à l'embrasser encore et encore, il a un gout si savoureux, un peu de chocolat mêlé à de la vanille. Je lèche consciencieusement l'intérieur de ses joues tout en jouant avec sa langue, il a mangé un glace il y a moins d'une heure je le jurerais.

« Noix de coco et chocolat... » Je murmure

« Fais chier Blaise... » Dit-il dans un souffle alors que je commence à mordiller durement les aréoles sombres de son torse. Son bassin se soulève un peu cherchant plus de contact, je relève la tête et balaie du regard sa nudité affolante. Son pénis affiche une érection impressionnante, il se frotte doucement sur le tissu dont est recouverte ma cuisse. Dean gémit de plus en plus fort, si je ne fait rien il va jouir avant que je n'ai pu m'occuper de lui, Il a déjà l'air ailleurs... Je le délaisse le temps de me déshabiller, il me lance un regard mauvais en marmonnant je ne sais quoi... J'ai envie de rire mais je me retiens, je suis toujours en colère contre lui qui balaie mes angoisses légitimes d'un baiser et d'une caresse. Je ne me laisserais pas émouvoir cette fois.

Je veux le faire languir un peu, je vais jusqu'à la cuisine et j'empoigne le petit pot de crème au citron. Quand je reviens ses yeux s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes mais il ne bronche pas. Je mène le jeu, j'aime le dominer et le rendre fou. Je plonge le doigt dans la pate crémeuse et je le suce avec application, je vois au-travers de mes yeux à mi-clos sa verge qui vibre sous la pression insupportable de son désir. Je recommence le manège plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que j'entende un filet de voix supplier...

« Blaise arrête ça...viens... »

Je le lorgne du coin de l'œil, il tremble et ses joues sont presque cramoisies. Il pose ses doigts sur son sexe qu'il veut apaiser. Une tape sèche sur le plat de sa main lui apprend que c'est moi qui décide. Son beau visage se crispe et il mord ses lèvres, ses cils sont légèrement humides et ses yeux trop brillants. Non je ne m'attendrirais pas ...

Mon index enduit de crème se dépose sur le torse brun et imberbe, je dessine avec la pâte des arabesques abstraites qui ornent les tétons durcis comme une parure rituelle. Ensuite je me penche langoureusement et je retire avec ma langue toute les traces de la friandise en léchant avec application la peau duveteuse. Je n'oublie pas les petites pointes raidies que je nettoie soigneusement, les faisant rouler sous mes lèvres, les mordillant parfois durement, les aspirant avec force, arrachant à leur propriétaire d'indécents petit cris.

Il ne peut que gémir mon prénom comme une litanie.

« Blaiseeee... Blaiseeee... »

Je ne m'en formalise pas.

Je recommence à le couvrir de graffitis crémeux, cette fois je remplis la cavité vierge de son nombril dans lequel je plonge une langue gourmande qui le fait se tortiller en me suppliant d'une voix rauque. Ma toile vivante exacerbe le désir qui bat contre mon ventre. Ma verge brulante commence à être douloureuse mais je dois continuer avec lenteur pour qu'il me rende son âme. Tout en léchant son bas ventre sucré, je plonge trois doigts dans l'émulsion citronnée puis j'empoigne sa virilité carmine et j'ose de lents vas et vient qui déposent sur la peau soyeuse la substance collante. Je ne me presse pas et il halète de façon incontrôlée sachant pertinemment ce qui va suivre. Ses cuisses musclées tentent de projeter son bassin vers moi pour que j'en adoucisse la pénible tension. Je réprime un sourire en voyant son regard se voiler et faisant fi de ma cruauté naturelle je saisi le plus lentement possible le membre vibrant dans ma bouche qui brule de le dévorer. Mes lèvres s'arrondissent, glissent avec lenteur le long de sa colonne de chair en appréciant la dureté, ma langue s'entortille autour du gland frémissant, récoltant une goutte de liquide qui ne doit rien à l'entremet dont il est enduit. Mes vas et vient lascifs me le font déguster comme une glace délicieuse, le nettoyant de toute trace sucrée, aspirant la moindre goutte, massant de mes joues l'objet de mon adoration. J'accélère un peu mes mouvements, son gland butte en cadence au fond de ma bouche, chaque parcelle de son pénis électrise mes papilles...

« Blaiseee je.... »

Un cri indécent sort de ses lèvres et Il éjacule brusquement, de violent jets viennent frapper ma gorge, je les avale avec dévotion rien n'est jamais si délectable que sa semence mélangé à une délicieuse crème au citron...

Il retombe essoufflé, les joues brulantes et les lèvres humides, ses yeux ne regardant que moi...Il est incroyablement beau, je glisse sur son ventre et me love contre son torse, je l'embrasse avec tendresse cette fois. Il me rend mon baiser, nous sommes incapables de nous décoller l'un de l'autre, nos baisers n'en finissent plus, j'ai toujours envie de lui... Mes mains le caresse alors que nos bouches se dévorent affamées. Il frotte son ventre contre le mien en une invite explicite, puis écarte un peu les cuisses et murmure à mon oreille...

« Viens maintenant... »

Je glisse ma main entre ses fesses, trouve et caresse amoureusement son intimité avant de la pénétrer d'un doigt. Il gigote et se cambre sous moi alors que je fais glisser en lui un autre doigt. J'entame des aller et venue qui le font gémir et crier doucement. J'aime sentir son corps remuer sous le mien, totalement à ma merci, je joue de lui comme d'un instrument, je l'empale sur mes doigts et le fais bouger au gré de mes envies. Il m'appartient entièrement dans ces moments là, rendu au plaisir que je lui offre, totalement sous ma coupe. Il est ma chose, mon homme, mon amour, je me sens comme un empereur romain qui aurait droit de vie ou de mort sur l'être vivant qu'il tient entre ses cuisses.

« Zabini ! »

La révolte gronde, je retire mes doigts de leur douce cachette et je me positionne entre les fesses musclées pour à mon tour me faire avaler dans cet antre mystérieux. Son corps prend possession de moi, m'entoure, me cajole, je ferme les yeux de bonheur, son fourreau tiède est l'endroit où j'aimerais me trouver à l'heure de ma mort. J'entame des mouvements modérés parce que je sais que je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps, mes petits jeux m'ont beaucoup trop excité, je pourrais exploser au moindre mouvement brusque de sa part. Ma main se pose d'elle-même sur son sexe et le caresse sur le même rythme que mes coups de reins imposent à son corps alangui. Ma respiration se coupe à chaque pénétration, je pense mourir asphyxié tant je fais d'effort pour me contrôler. Il me regarde vicieusement et, d'une puissante contraction musculaire, enserre plus fortement mon sexe à l'intérieur de son intimité, la pression me rendant fou...

Des gémissements gutturaux s'échappent de ma gorge...

« Deannn ... »

Ma main accélère les mouvements sur son érection sans que j'en ai conscience, mes reins brulants s'acharnent à pénétrer de plus en plus violement son corps accueillant. Il enserre mes hanches de ses jambes souples, ses pieds appuient fermement sur mes fesses pour que je le prenne plus profondément, sa prostate brutalement stimulée l'envoie aux confins du paradis, il pousse un violent cri de plaisir et ses ongles s'enfoncent durement dans mes épaules. Nous haletons de concert comme des coureurs de fond et la sueur qui me recouvre dégouline de ma peau sur la sienne. Je me penche pour la lécher et mord sauvagement ses lèvres, alors que d'un dernier coup de bassin plus vigoureux que les autres je me répands en lui dans un ultime râle, m'effondrant sur son torse comme une poupée de chiffon. Au contact humide que je sens entre nos ventres je comprends qu'il a jouis en même temps que moi. J'embrasse doucement son cou alors que sa main court sur mon dos en une caresse apaisante.

« Si c'est ma punition quand je rentre en retard, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à respecter les horaires ces prochains jours... » Souffle-t-il apaisé...

Je ris doucement, en me soulevant sur les coudes pour le regarder. J'aime le voir s'endormir après l'amour...

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

196) POV Harry (fin d'après midi du 17)

Je clique sur le petit bouton et mon mail s'envole vers toi...encore...Pour combien de temps ?

Je suis assis sur cette chaise devant mon ordinateur, cette chaise où j'ai laissé l'empreinte de mes fesses mois après mois en guettant incertain les messages que tu daignais m'envoyer...Tu as bouleversé tout ce qui faisait mon insipide existence, ces dernières années ont été balayées par toi d'un revers de main.

Je relis les premiers mails dans ce recueil que tu as fait relier pour moi. Dans la plupart je me trouve pathétique et me demande pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui depuis longtemps toi qui as tant à m'apporter alors que je ne suis qu'un poids mort juste susceptible de te compliquer la vie. Peut être avais tu simplement envie de changement, ou alors c'est ton très lointain coté Griffondor qui ressort (je me marre parce que tu bondirais si je te disais ça...)

Avais tu envie de sauver quelqu'un Dray ce soir de Juillet ou tu m'as contacté ?

Inconsciemment avais-tu ressenti quelque chose au-delà de l'écran ? Une attraction incompréhensible, un besoin de comprendre qui j'étais alors que ton cœur ou ta magie te soufflait que toi seul pouvait être le salut de ce pauvre type planqué derrière un pseudo ridicule.

Avais-tu pensé me sauver moi ?

Je suis certain que tu ne te rends même pas compte de tout ce que ça implique. Tu débordes d'un amour que tu essaies négligemment de planquer derrière ton air frondeur et sûr de toi. Tu me fais pourtant penser parfois à un garçonnet effrayé par l'ampleur de ses sentiments, par la force des miens. Je suis effrayé moi aussi, tellement... et en même temps je me sens si plein d'espoir que je déborde d'émotion et ne peux empêcher les crises de larmes qui me foudroient et me ramènent brutalement à la réalité. Ça arrive lorsque j'oublie les flétrissures dont ma vie est faite, lorsque je me plais à rêver trop loin et trop fort. Quand une maison ensoleillée devient mon foyer, quand, dans un jardin plein de neige, nous construisons ensemble un bonhomme fait de bric et de broc avec un petit garçon blond comme les blés qui nous regarde avec une admiration mêlée d'amour. Tu vois je ne suis pas mesuré dans mes rêves, j'extrapole, j'exagère, je désire fort et mal et le réel me frappe de nouveau de plein fouet, je sais que je ne suis pas encore prêt à mettre un pied dans le jardin enneigé et peut être que je ne le serais jamais...

Si cela arrive je devrais être fort pour deux et ne pas t'entrainer avec moi dans ces peurs qui m'appartiennent. Toi tu devras juste continuer ton chemin en laissant sur le bord le petit caillou que tu auras retiré de ta chaussure.

Mes épaules tremblent, la tristesse m'envahit, je crois que la solitude ne me convient plus, par ta faute...

J'ai un peu froid, cette maison est une baraque aux courants d'air, il est vrai que je ne porte sur moi qu'un jean et un pull fin trop long qui ne me protège pas beaucoup de la fraicheur ambiante.

« AHHHHH.... »

J'ai poussé un hurlement au contact d'une paume brulante se posant sur mon épaule. Deux mains me retournent vivement.

Le gris de tes prunelles angoissées plonge dans mon regard embué.

« Harry c'est moi ! » Tu es là, penaud, surpris par mon cri.

Je me jette dans tes bras sans un mot et tu me serres fort juste comme j'en avais envie. Tu m'enveloppes et murmures des mots d'amour si doux que je dois retenir mon envie de pleurer. Ta main lentement se glisse sous mon pull et vient caresser amoureusement le bas de mon dos. Je frissonne devant la tendresse de tes gestes.

Je ne veux plus penser que ce ne sera pas forcément mon futur, je veux y croire encore un peu. Tu poses un doigt sous mon menton et relève ma tête lentement. Tant d'amour en toi, tant de confiance aussi.

Je te dévore des yeux et vois un petit hématome orner la base de ta mâchoire, je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds et j'y dépose un léger baiser, puis un autre et...

« Tu veux que je tue Thomas à petit feu » je marmonne furieux. Pour toi j'entamerais une guerre fratricide contre l'autre Griffondor.

Tu rigoles en silence devant ma colère et me fais un signe de dénégation.

« Tu es en forme alors ? » murmures-tu en souriant

Je te renvoie timidement ton sourire, mes angoisses se sont calmées comme par magie rien qu'en voyant la fièvre qui embrase tes orbes grises, rien qu'en sentant la chaleur dont tu m'entoures. Je me sens en sécurité juste parce que _tu_ m'aimes. Tu glisses tes mains sur mes hanches, rapproche mon bassin du tien et je me trouble déjà, avant même que tu n'ouvre la bouche.

«... Parce que je suis venu vérifier que tu as bien fais tes devoirs et te donner ta deuxième leçon... » Souffles-tu avant de t'emparer de mes lèvres.

Ce soir... je suis le roi du monde...

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là…_


	72. Mails et récit 197 à 204

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : **Un énorme merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews!! Les réponses viennent très en retard en ce moment... toutes nos excuses... Très bon week-end à vous... je vous laisse dans notre petit monde... bonne lecture!!

* * *

197) De : Lovedesexysnaky** (arobaze)** muggle . net

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Pas de panique!

Date: 18 décembre 2000 2h43

Je t'assure que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux Harry ! Mon Blaize me comble de toutes les manières possibles et bien plus encore…

Oui, j'ai frappé Malfoy mais ce n'était rien qu'il n'ait pas mérité et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, rien qu'il n'ait pas voulu non plus je crois… je crois que bizarrement c'est ce qu'il attendait mais je ne cherche pas à comprendre je m'en fiche complètement ! Je ne l'ai fait que pour Blaize.

Je dois dire que ton mail m'a réjoui au plus haut point, on dirait que Malfoy exploite ses bons côtés avec parcimonie mais toujours avec efficacité !

Tu as fait le premier pas Harry, on peut aisément dire que c'est toujours le plus difficile, le fait d'avoir pris ce rendez-vous enclenchera l'engrenage jusqu'à ta guérison j'en suis sûr et si Malfoy doit être celui qui te motive alors il ne peut qu'être quelqu'un de bien. Il a juste une curieuse façon de le montrer. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment vexé tu sais mais parfois on n'a pas conscience des sacrifices que font les autres parce qu'ils n'en parlent pas, parce que ça ne se voit pas mais la douleur est bien là elle, silencieuse, pernicieuse, elle s'accroche vicieusement aux tripes et la déloger en devient presqu'impossible.

J'ai peur Harry, en fait je suis mort de trouille je crois parce que ton mail me fait réaliser que tous ces sacrifices n'aboutiront peut-être pas et que peut-être Blaize ne sera jamais à moi, seulement. On ne fait pas de grandes choses comme toi et Malfoy, vous avez toujours été tout en démesure une sorte de caractéristique intrinsèque à votre duo j'imagine. Déjà quand vous vous haïssiez, c'était encore trop ! lol

Blaize et moi, c'est plus subtil, moins ostentatoires, c'est un peu dans nos gestes parfois quand il glisse discrètement sa main dans la mienne quand on marche, c'est son horripilante façon de lire au dessus de mon épaule en commentant d'une voix forte, mon dessert favori qu'il me prépare tellement de fois par semaine que je n'ose pas lui dire que je n'en peux plus, c'est quand il se glisse doucement dans notre lit quand il revient de chez Malfoy et qu'il me croit endormi, il effleure toujours d'un doigt léger mon épaule et il me dit qu'il m'aime croyant que je ne l'entend pas, j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est sa façon de me dire pardon d'avoir encore passé une nuit loin de moi. Mais on ne dit pas je t'aime comme on dit pardon, n'est-ce pas ?

Je dois te remercier d'ailleurs, grâce à toi, je passe de moins en moins de nuit seul et quelles nuits… lol

Je suis désolé pour ce flagrant coup de blues mais je dois avouer que je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre en ce moment ! C'est comme savoir sans être vraiment sûr, le doute est un poison vicieux et fourbe. Je t'envie parfois, si tu crèves de ce quotidien avec Malfoy, j'aimerais que Blaize fasse quelque chose de fou pour moi, juste une fois, rien que pour moi, pas à moitié et pas en revenant de chez Malfoy, juste pour moi, sans raison particulière. Tu dois me trouver égoïste et exigeant mais je n'aurais jamais cru avoir besoin de quelqu'un à ce point un jour !

En tous cas, je suis ravi que tu te décides enfin à sortir, Blaize et moi aimerions vous avoir à dîner le 25, enfin Blaize a dit que Malfoy était obligé de venir… lol Ne panique pas je plaisante !! Blaize adore cuisiner, il a raté sa vocation je crois, il n'a rien à faire au Ministère, je pense sérieusement qu'il devrait ouvrir un restaurant, un restaurant sorcier, rien d'immense ou de fastueux mais simplement servir ce qu'il me fait à la maison, je suis certain qu'il aurait un succès fou ! Et tu seras le premier invité dès que tu pourras sortir ! J'ai envie de lui faire ce cadeau mais je ne sais pas s'il accepterait… Est-ce que le psychomage fait des visites à domicile ou est-ce que tu dois t'y rendre par cheminette ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit surtout n'hésite pas, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, je viendrais volontiers.

Et je ne savais pas que toi et Malfoy vous aviez… beurk ! lol

Je suis content que ça se soit bien passé pour vous…

Dis-moi quand est prévu ton rendez-vous, je passerai pour t'encourager, enfin si tu veux bien…

A bientôt ! Prend soin de toi.

Dean

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

198) De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . org

A : Hermioneg . weasley **(arobaze)** biblio . org

Objet :

Date : 18 décembre 2000 16h32

Evidemment que ta fille ne s'appellera pas Falco !! C'est un prénom de garçon Granger ! Mais honnêtement Daphné et Rose ?? Tu n'as rien de plus original ??

Pour ce qui est de ma mère, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accepter que son nom soit associé à un Weasley… et Père va probablement en faire une attaque ! Quoiqu'après ça, il digèrera peut-être plus facilement ma relation avec Harry… à moins que ça ne le tue instantanément, il n'a pas l'air mais c'est un grand sensible…

En parlant d'Harry, il y a une chose dont je voulais m'entretenir avec toi. Je dois bien avouer que je suis – je ne le dirai qu'une fois alors apprécie-le à sa juste valeur !! – honoré que vous m'ayez choisi pour être le parrain de cet enfant mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ta décision.

Est-ce que vous avez au moins pensé à Harry ? Je n'ose même pas lui dire ! Il va se sentir trahi… vous étiez collé comme des puces à barbe d'Hagrid, comment crois-tu qu'il prendra ça ? Je ne peux pas sciemment cautionner ça. Il a déjà enduré bien trop, je ne serais pas celui qui l'achèvera !

Ecoute, ce serait peut-être mieux que je renonce à ça, je continuerai à vous verser une petite rente pour le bébé et ses études mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Harry. Il est déjà tellement seul ! Si même ses meilleurs amis lui tournent le dos, le peu de progrès qu'il aura fait en quelques mois s'évanouira ! Il paraît tu es intelligente Granger, alors réfléchis ! J'ai peur qu'Harry ne comprenne pas, le vive comme un rejet de votre part…

Pour ce qui est des enfants… c'est vrai Granger, tu m'as percé à jour, j'espère que ça te fait jubiler au moins ! Je veux des enfants, je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible un jour, des morveux qui courent partout, les odeurs nauséabondes dans mon magnifique manoir, leurs cris perçants qui ébranlent la fine porcelaine de mes vases les plus somptueux, et ces choses informes qui courent partout mais…

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi c'est ridicule !

Ne dis rien à Harry d'accord ? Cependant j'aimerais que tu penses à Harry comme parrain, j'en serais malade s'il me détestait pour lui avoir volé ça ! Cette place est la sienne, elle lui revient de droit.

Et puis si Harry veut une famille, je l'emmènerais voir mes parents…

Et Granger, toi qui sait à peine à quoi ressemble une snitch, je te garantis qu'Harry a toujours triché, ses mains qui se refermaient avec indécence sur cette boule minuscule, crois-moi, il trichait ! Mais je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi !

Et si tu veux le poste de présidente du wizzengamot, tu ferais bien de déposer ta candidature, il sera bientôt à pourvoir !

Au fait Granger, elle est pour quand cette grande catastrophe ??

D.M.

PS : les rêves changent Granger !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

199) De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : Hermioneg . weasley **(arobaze)** biblio . org

Objet :

Date : 17 décembre 2000 23h38

Salut Hermione,

C'est vrai que cette réunion s'est avérée bien plus révélatrice et productive que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Maintenant au moins on sait que Malfoy est derrière tout ça ! Ceci dit je reste relativement sceptique quant à ce qu'il compte faire dans les prochains jours. Certes, il nous donne les moyens mais concrètement, est-ce que lui prépare quelque chose ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis parfaitement conscient du fait que Malfoy a changé mais, Harry mis à part, il n'a jamais rien fait par pure bonté d'âme à ma connaissance ! Je reste dubitatif. Je ne dis pas qu'il veut renverser le gouvernement et je ne dis pas non plus qu'il trempe dans une sale histoire mais je mettrai ma baguette au feu qu'il y a plus que ce qui est perceptible. Ceci dit, Malfoy reste une énigme alors…

Je l'ai entendu parler à Kingsley et il lui disait qu'il aurait bientôt ce dont nous avons besoin. Ca m'inquiète un peu. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Blaize, je sais qu'il le défendrait mais ça m'intrigue.

Je ne savais pas que Julius Crown avait un lien quelconque avec Goyle, j'ai mis Julia sur le coup, s'il y a quelque chose à savoir sur lui, elle le dénichera plus vite que n'importe qui. En revanche, les deux enquêteurs n'ont pas été très coopératifs, ils m'ont affirmé qu'ils avaient expressément reçu l'ordre de ne rien entamer à l'encontre de Crown. Si je m'écoutais, je leur verserais un peu de véritaserum pour savoir ce qu'il en est mais déontologiquement je ne peux pas me le permettre, quoique… lol

En revanche je me souviens parfaitement de cette vague d'agression après la guerre ! Je n'avais pas fait le lien entre la disparition de Crown et la soudaine pacification des lieux. Mais ne nous leurrons pas s'il tire les ficelles il en tient d'autre avec lui, à commencer par la moitié des gratte-papiers du wizzengamot. J'aimerais pouvoir dénouer cette affaire avant Noël pour que nous ayons l'esprit tranquille, bien sûr ce ne sera pas possible, j'en suis bien conscient.

En ce qui concerne les preuves qui pourraient être effacées, je crois me souvenir que le ministère (enfin celui de l'époque en tous cas, le « sain ») avait placé un sort très puissant sur l'ensemble des bâtiments qui permettaient de garder une trace de tous les actes magiques perpétrés au sein des locaux, je ne sais pas si ce sort en question est toujours en activité, ni même s'il est capable de nous révéler la nature des actes magiques mais ça vaudrait probablement le coup de se renseigner et toi, de ton côté continue à chercher du côté de la police.

Il y a autre chose dont nous n'avons pas eu le temps de te parler, ou plutôt un léger détail que nous avons omis étant donné ton état. Mais comme notre affaire se précise, il faut absolument que tu le saches. Voilà, en dehors de toi, personne dans l'équipe n'a réellement de formation juridicomagique. Enfin pour être exact, ils ont la formation mais pas les diplômes qui leur permettraient de porter l'affaire devant les tribunaux… tu es en fait, la seule qui ait cette capacité pour le moment… Julia est en dernière année, elle est habilitée à assister l'avocat principal mais elle ne peut pas plaider seule et pour être honnête, je pense qu'elle est bien trop engagée dans cette affaire pour rester objective, elle emploiera tous les moyens qu'elle peut et à terme cela pourrait nous porter préjudice…

Je comprendrais que tu refuses, c'est effectivement une lourde charge et en plus tu es enceinte et ce sera très fatiguant, si tu préfères que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre je comprendrais parfaitement et tu pourras bien entendu assister les avocats que nous engagerons pour te suppléer. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pur cette petite cachoterie, je voulais vraiment que tu fasses partie de l'équipe…

Ceci dit, même si tu refuses de plaider cette affaire, tu conserveras bien évidemment ta place dans l'équipe, tu es sans aucun doute l'un de nos meilleurs éléments alors sache que ta décision ne changera rien.

Pour ce qui est de Malfoy, oui, je l'ai fait mais c'est Blaize qu'il faut convaincre maintenant. Je te remercie de ta proposition mais j'aimerais plutôt que tout se passe dans un cadre plus… intimiste. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il accepte et puis, ça va te paraître ridicule mais depuis deux ans nous avons une sorte de tradition, nous prenons tous les deux notre journée du 24 et nous la passons ensemble, on ne fait rien d'exceptionnel mais c'est une tradition que j'apprécie beaucoup, juste être avec lui ce jour-là.

Je ne suis pas vraiment un beau parleur, ce sera sûrement quelque chose de très simple, je ne sais même pas trop ce que je vais lui dire mais ces anneaux sont dans ma poche depuis tellement longtemps que j'en deviens fou ! Je me revois encore entrer dans la bijouterie il y a quatre ou cinq mois pour les acheter, déjà à l'époque je pensais que c'était dingue ! lol

Attend de voir la tête de Blaize quand je lui dirai que j'ai frappé son Dray chéri ! lol Ceci dit, ça fait du bien ! lol Je ne suis pas contre remettre ça un jour prochain… lol

E… Tu veux rire ?? Tu me fais marcher ??? Tu ne peux pas ne pas savoir que tout le monde à Hogwarts pariait sur Ron et toi !!! Les Ravenclaw, les Hufflepuff et les Gryffindors y ont tous mis du leur et je crois savoir que deux ou trois slytherins avaient parié aussi… Et même Dumbledore avait misé 15 galleons que vous ne seriez pas ensemble avant la mort de Voldemort ! Mac Go a été plus raisonnable avec 5 galleons que vous serez ensemble avant vos 30 ans… Ca a été très loin, certains ont essayé d'acheter Firenze pour qu'il prédise la fameuse date !! lol Il a toujours refusé mais son sourire en coin en disait bien trop selon moi… En fait si on compte les années où Fred et George tenaient les paris, je crois que Colin aurait dû encaisser la coquette somme de 153 634 galleon et 12 knuts… sur 7 ans c'est pas mal… lol. Vous avez servi une bonne cause ceci dit puisque tout cet argent a été reversé à un orphelinat… lol

Je te raconterais les détails au dîner de vendredi si tu veux… lol

Salue Ron de ma part.

Dean.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

200) De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : HRWeasley **(arobaze)** . lightning . com

Objet : Contribution

Date : 18 Décembre 2000 20h57

Bien sûr que mon filleul ne portera jamais l'horreur que tu avais sur le dos !!! Jamais je ne permettrai une telle ignominie !! Crois-moi j'y veillerai !

Je sais que tu peux offrir une vie décente à cet enfant Weasley, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, ou si peut-être que je l'ai dit mais je ne t'offre pas cet argent pour t'humilier, je veux simplement apporter quelque chose puisque vous me permettez de faire partie de sa vie…

Chez les Malfoy, les enfants sont rois, Weasley, bien entendu ils doivent se soumettre à la rigidité d'une éducation qui convienne à leur rang mais c'est bien leur seul contrainte, il n'en sera pas autrement pour cet enfant de mon côté Weasley !

Je ne sais pas si Harry voudra venir vendredi en fait probablement pas mais le fait qu'il soit invité, qu'on ne l'oublie pas, c'est beaucoup pour lui.

D.M.

PS : je passerai par le jardin pour amener le cadeau, je ne suis pas certain qu'il puisse franchir cette minuscule porte d'entrée que vous avez posée !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

201) De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : espèce d'obsédé !!

Date : 17 Décembre 2000 22h42

Tu n'es qu'un vicieux de la pire espèce Zabini !!! Je n'ai aucune intention de te raconter mes nuits avec Harry ! Et si je te prends encore une fois à fantasmer sur mon Harry, tu es mort !!! Pauvre débauché ! Et puis de quoi te plains-tu exactement ?? Tu n'en as pas assez avec ton gryffy à toi ?? Ses fesses rondes, sa bouche pleine… (heurk, j'ai la nausée)

Au fait, tu as reçu mes chocolats ? 7 boîtes, une pour chaque Saint Valentin. Pourquoi tu penses à ça Zabini ? Ton gryffy n'aime pas la Saint Valentin ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu le savais ? J'aurais économisé du papier… je pensais qu'elles seraient noyées sous les tonnes de cartes et de cadeaux en tous genres que tu recevais. Mais plus important : pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé de carte toi ???? Quand on a l'insigne honneur de recevoir une carte estampillée Malfoy on a au moins la politesse de répondre !!!

Tu devrais jeter ces cartes Blaize, rien est éternel tu sais et surtout pas l'amitié, c'est étrange d'ailleurs, dans mes premiers mails à Harry, je défendais l'inverse envers et contre tout mais finalement c'est comme le reste, amertume déception, abandon… rien est éternel Blaize, jamais.

Et pour ta gouverne, tu étais au dessus parce que je l'ai bien voulu, tu n'aurais jamais gagné contre moi ! Mais… oui… c'était bon… Maintenant que j'ai rassuré ton orgueil de mâle écorché, de quel droit ton crétin de petit ami discoure-t-il de ma vie sexuelle avec mon petit ami ??? Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !! Pourquoi Harry lui en aurait-il parlé plutôt qu'à moi ??

Il aurait dû me dire ces choses-là, peut-être que tout aurait été différent…

J'avais besoin de lui Blaize, j'avais besoin qu'il me rassure avec son corps, je sais qu'il avait peur mais depuis cette nuit, des questions plus sournoises les unes que les autres m'embrouillent l'esprit. Est-ce qu'il sera là si moi, j'en ai besoin ? Est-ce qu'il pourra parfois me serrer fort contre lui et me dire que tout ira bien ? Est-ce qu'un jour on pourra s'étendre dans le jardin et respirer les blés à peine coupés en regardant les étoiles ?

Il dit qu'il a compris, il dit qu'il saura me donner ce dont j'ai besoin mais je ne parle pas seulement de sexe Blaize… j'ai envie de me sentir protégé parfois aussi, comme quand il fait de l'orage et que tu me serres contre toi, comme quand les éclairs zèbrent le ciel et tu me laisses enfouir mon visage dans ta chemise pour ne plus les voir. Est-ce que je dois toujours être le fort, Blaize ?

Ne te méprend pas j'ai tout aimé de cette nuit mais parfois ce genre de pensées m'assaillent je n'arrive pas à lutter contre et me revoilà déblatérant mes états d'âme digne d'un huffepuff à deux noise, aussi pathétique qu'une jouvencelle le jour de ses noces !

Passons à l'affaire qui nous intéresse Zabini !

Moi vivant, jamais –tu m'entends ??? (ci-joint la beuglante…) – jamais tes initiales ne s'enlaceront avec quoique ce soit de rouge et or !!! C'est un déshonneur pour notre maison, un déshonneur pour notre amitié et tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à ce standard préétablie de dignité dont nous sommes les héritiers. Alors tiens-t'en à ce livre obscène que tu avais prévu, ça me semble tout à fait approprié ! Vous vivez déjà ensemble, c'est suffisant il me semble ! On ne prend pas ce genre d'engagement à la légère Blaize, ça fait seulement deux ans que vous copulez et tu sais parfaitement quelles sont les conséquences d'un tel anneau n'est-ce pas Blaize ?? C'est plus qu'un engagement et tu le sais parfaitement !

Et votre relation est déjà bien trop profonde à mon goût !

Vous vous connaissez à peine, deux ans ce n'est rien dans la vie d'un sorcier !

Je viens de me rappeler une chose ! Ce n'est pas cette chevalière que nous avons vu dans la vitrine de Magic Jewel ?? C'est elle que tu veux acheter ???

Tu devrais y réfléchir encore Blaize…

On se voit toujours demain après-midi ?

Dray.

PS : tu sais que je t'aime Blaize, je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, tu me fais confiance ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

202) De : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Ouvre les yeux!

Date: 18 décembre 2000 15h07

Merlin Potter!!! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien n'est-ce pas??

Quel âge tu as exactement ?? Tu crois qu'il suffit de demander pardon pour être absous comme un gamin capricieux qui aurait fait une bêtise ! Ici, tu es dans le monde réel Potter et ce que tu as détruit, tes piètres tentatives ne pourront jamais, jamais le reconstruire !

Comment faut-il que je l'explique à ton cerveau dérangé ?? Tu m'as tout pris, tout ! Après la guerre, je n'avais plus rien, je n'avais que Dray ! Et avec ton caprice, tu m'as enlevé la seule chose qui me tenait encore debout, ma famille, mon amant, mon ami ! Dray était tout à la fois ! Comment as-tu osé après ce que Voldemort t'a fait ! Tu sais pourtant ce que c'est d'être seul n'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu sais ce que sais de s'endormir avec ses cauchemars et de se réveiller seul la nuit, agité et en sueur, entourant ton propre corps de tes bras parce que tu sais que personne n'est là pour calmer tes angoisses, personne n'est là pour sécher tes larmes, personne pour te serrer et t'assurer que rien ni personne ne te fera jamais de mal, personne pour arrêter tes mains de trembler et ton corps de balancer ! Moi j'avais quelqu'un Potter et on me l'a enlevé, tu me l'as enlevé.

Tu avais quelqu'un toi aussi. Est-ce que tu as pardonné à Voldemort ?

Tu regrettes ? C'est magnifique ! Mais tes regrets n'apaiseront pas mes angoisses et ne calmeront pas mes cauchemars, tes regrets ne me rendront pas ma famille, tes regrets, je m'en balance Harry !

Alors oui, je suis enfermé dans ma douleur mais tu veux que je te dise, j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui me dises de partir mais non, ce n'était sans doute pas assez théâtral pour le grand Harry Potter, il a fallu que tu _lui_ fasses faire. Alors oui, Potter, ça fait mal.

Tu en as marre de supplier ? Moi j'en ai marre de souffrir mais est-ce que j'ai le choix ?? On ne m'a rien demandé à moi.

Tu veux savoir le plus ironique ? C'est que je voulais tellement que Dray trouve le bonheur avec toi, parce qu'il le méritait après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, parce qu'il en avait besoin. Je pensais que vous pourriez guérir ensemble. Je l'ai encouragé à aller vers toi, à prendre des risques pour toi.

Félicitations Harry, tu as gagné.

Tu ne comprends même pas ce qui va se passer ! Tu crois que tout va revenir à la normal parce que nous serons dans la même pièce ?? Tu crois que nous pourrons entretenir les mêmes relations que nous avions ?? Tu crois qu'il ne va pas guetter chacune de tes réactions du coin de l'œil à chaque fois que nous discuterons ? Tu crois que nous pourrons sortir tranquillement boire un verre sans qu'il ne s'inquiète de ce que tu peux bien imaginer que nous fassions ?? Tu crois qu'il effacera cette culpabilité qu'il ressentira d'être en ma présence d'un claquement de doigt ?

Tu es bien stupide Harry.

Tout est terminé. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Je te l'ai dit, je viendrais mais ne me fais pas miroiter des choses qui n'existent plus.

Lee.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

203) De : Jordanlee **(arobaze)** amazing . com

A : RussetRedDragon **(arobaze)** lightning . com

Objet : Viens…

Date : 17 Décembre 2000 23h17

Il ne suffit pas d'attester que tu es sage… je dois le vérifier moi-même… mais attention ! Si tu es vilain, tu pourrais être puni… et je suis très très sévère…

Mais je dois reconnaître que tu es mignon « un rencart peut être seulement amical » tu n'as jamais eu de rencart avec Lee Jordan on dirait !! lol

Mais mes mains et ma langue se tiendront à carreaux pour toi, promis.

Je suis ravi que tu aies accepté mon invitation, une pizza et quelques verres te conviennent j'espère ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas être un fin cordon bleu…

Voici mon adresse :

157, Estate Street

C'est le bloc au dessus de Diagon Alley, la rue parallèle à l'animalerie…

A tout à l'heure… je suis impatient…

Lee.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

204) Récit Lee. (soirée du 17)

Je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait, nous avons déjà convenu de nous voir la semaine prochaine mais ça a été plus fort que moi. J'ai l'impression que sa présence m'apaise. Il est si facile de discuter avec lui, il est tellement simple, tellement naturel, à mille lieues de ce que Draco peut représenter et si différent des personnes que je croise, que je baise aussi, il possède une sorte de candeur naturelle que je ne m'explique pas, il est pourtant plus vieux mais ses yeux pétillants semblent avoir tant de choses à dire, à apprendre, à comprendre, il est comme ce cadeau qu'on déballe enfouis sous les couches de papier et les rubans, qu'on découvre petit à petit.

Il dégage cette pureté naturelle en dépit de sa rupture et de la détresse dans laquelle j'ai pu le voir l'autre jour chez Harry, une simplicité qui me rappelle l'essence même de la famille Weasley, l'essence d'une famille que j'ai toujours connue, un parfum familier et enivrant qui inconsciemment me manquait, je crois puisque ma famille refuse tout contact depuis la guerre.

Je me surprends à guetter sa silhouette à la fenêtre et quand je l'aperçois enfin je n'hésite pas une seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte un peu brutalement.

- Salut Charly !

Est-ce qu'il avait frappé ?

Je lui adresse un sourire charmeur et l'invite à entrer en l'attirant doucement par le bras, tentant en vain de ne pas m'attarder sur son fessier exquis…

La soirée se déroule comme je l'imaginais, j'ai l'impression de retrouver un vieil ami perdu depuis longtemps, nous partageons frasques sur anecdotes, rattrapant le temps que nous aurions manqué, le ponctuant de nos plus mémorables souvenirs et nos fous rires ne cessent de se répercuter contre les murs blancs de mon appartement.

- Oh et quand George a voulu se venger de Fred parce qu'il avait avalé un berlingot de fièvre pour sécher le cours de Snape sans lui avoir dit, pendant une semaine tout ce que Fred touchait se transformait en vert et argent, il en est devenu tellement malade qu'il n'a plus quitté le dortoir pendant le reste de la semaine !

Mes joues me font mal et j'ai si mal au ventre de rire que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait des heures de sport intensif, toute la soirée nous nous sommes remémorés les frasques de Fred et George et nous avons tellement ri que nous sommes complètement épuisés.

- Arrête, je t'en prie arrête ! me supplie Charly, je ne peux plus respirer !

Notre hilarité repart de plus belle et nous pleurons presque tant nous rions.

Et puis je me calme doucement et je me surprends à l'observer. Il est beau. Il rit, ses cheveux roux sont plus longs que lorsque nous étions gamin, il les laisse flirter gentiment avec ses épaules, ses épaules… hmm larges, fortes, il porte un large tee-shirt, et je me surprends à penser qu'il est très différent de Draco, moins distingué mais tellement plus sauvage d'une certaine façon, ses yeux bruns brillent à la lueur du feu mais ils brillent d'autres choses aussi, d'un peu du vin que nous avons bu probablement, et de nos souvenirs heureux. Il porte le menton bien haut, en dépit de tout et cette légère barbe de trois jours me donne envie d'y passer la main. Ses taches de rousseur coulent sur sa peau comme un onctueux caramel que je goûterai bien à même la source et je me surprends à m'interroger : jusqu'où peut-il bien couler exactement…

- Tu es beau quand tu ris, je souffle sans même m'en apercevoir.

Il s'arrête instantanément, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, le malaise commence à s'installer, c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Charly n'est pas le type d'un soir. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchir, sur le moment c'était juste… vrai.

Je tente de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Mais bon, il me faut bien plus qu'une bouteille de bon vin pour te retourner sur une table ! je plaisante.

- Ca tombe bien ça fait déjà la troisième ! me lance-t-il à son tour.

Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre, il a toujours ce petit air espiègle que je ne déchiffre pas. Il sourit à demi et je lui propose une autre part de pizza qu'il décline.

- Merci d'avoir partagé tout ça avec moi !

- Hélas, tu n'en connais même pas encore le quart !

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Une fois ils ont lancé un incendio à retardement sur les caleçons de l'équipe des slytherins mais le retardement ne s'est pas passé comme il aurait dû et ils ont pris feu en plein vol ainsi que la totalité de leurs balais ! Ils ont écopé d'une retenu avec Snape pendant une année entière et si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là, je suis certain qu'ils y seraient passés ! Ses yeux balançaient des éclairs et on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines gigantesques !

Notre fou rire nous reprend de plus belle et nous finissons complètement affalés sur le canapé.

- Et cet été où tu m'as suivi partout après avoir reçu la fessée du siècle par ma mère !

- Oh non pitié ! Pas ça ! je geins en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

Il éclate de rire et je sens mes joues s'échauffer de honte.

- J'essayais en vain de me faire remarquer par ce libraire bien sympathique mais toi me suivant partout je n'ai jamais réussi à rien !

- HEY ! Mais tu étais mon sauveur ! proteste-je. Mes fesses t'en seront éternellement reconnaissantes ! Jamais on ne m'a administré une telle fessée… en tous cas pas sans mon accord…

Je lui fais un clin d'œil malicieux et je le regarde tranquillement rougir, les oreilles d'abord puis le cou et enfin les joues. Il est très, très mignon…

- Et je me suis racheté une tarentule ! éructe-je d'un coup.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui depuis quelques jours quand…

Je m'interromps brusquement. Ne pas penser à Draco, pas ce soir, la soirée est bien trop parfaite. Ne pas penser à Draco.

- Quand quoi ? demande-t-il curieusement.

- Rien, ce n'est pas important. Tu veux voir ma tarentule ? Je demande comme un gamin qui veut montrer sa chambre… et en fait, je la lui montrerais bien ma chambre…

Je m'engouffre dans la chambre d'ami où j'entrepose le terrarium et je me saisis de la bête fermement. Lorsque je reviens il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise.

- Tu sais, dans la famille on n'aime pas trop les araignées. commence-t-il en remuant sur le canapé.

Je m'approche de lui dans une démarche que j'espère inconsciemment (ou pas) langoureuse…

- Elle ne te fera rien si tu restes tranquille.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu mais il se prête au jeu : il mate les dragons les plus féroces, ce n'est pas une araignée qui en viendra à bout quand même ??

- Donne-moi ta main, je souffle en m'agenouillant.

Il me tend sa main et je sens le frisson naître sous mes doigts lorsque je le touche, mon regard accroche le sien un moment et je me racle la gorge pour reprendre contenance en déposant doucement ma bestiole sur sa main. Elle remonte lentement sur son bras et il commence à se détendre un peu.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si dur…

- Oh si… souffle-t-il dans un murmure avant de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Puis comme pour détendre l'atmosphère déjà beaucoup trop tendue à mon goût, il embraye rapidement pendant que je reprends ma belle tarentule et la pose sur le sol pour qu'elle se dégourdisse les pattes.

- Il est très sympa cet appart'.

- Oui, dommage que je le vois si peu…

Je m'assois à ses côtés confortablement sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous moi et la tête posée à peine plus loin que celle de Charly pour que nous n'ayons qu'à murmurer. Je n'aime plus le bruit.

- Trop de travail ? demande-t-il en tournant la tête un peu plus vers moi.

- Oui, on peut dire ça, acquiesce-je en appréciant la caresse de son souffle sur mon visage, je n'aime plus trop être ici, je sors beaucoup le soir et je ne rentre pas souvent…

- Ah.

Il a l'air déçu je crois, mais je suis ce que je suis, je n'ai pas envie de lui cacher, j'aime la sensation de confort qu'il dégage, ça me fait du bien.

Le sujet le dérange sûrement parce qu'il s'empresse d'en trouver un autre.

- Lee ?

- Mmh ?

L'alcool commence à œuvrer, je me sens bien, très bien, un peu somnolent, une délicieuse sensation de plénitude investit tout mon être.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry ?

Non. Pas ça. Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! Pas ce soir ! Pas alors que je me sens si bien !

- Ecoute Charly, je crois que tu devrais partir maintenant, on a bien bu et je risquerais de dire des choses que je regretterais. assène-je fermement.

Il me regarde, les yeux un peu tristes et ma main vient chercher sa joue, rugueuse exactement comme je l'imaginais.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais. Mais il est malade et parfois sa maladie est plutôt envahissante. avoue-je finalement. Tu dois le savoir tu as passé pas mal de temps à son chevet à t'occuper de lui.

- J'ai entendu certaines choses à propos de Draco…

- Ron est bien trop bavard pour son propre bien ! je peste.

Il pose une main sur mon genou pour m'encourager à parler mais je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet pourtant sa chaleur me fait beaucoup de bien.

- Je te la fais courte d'accord ? cède-je finalement.

Un léger sourire en coin vient ourler ses lèvres et je sais parfaitement à quoi il pense ! Nous éclatons d'un rire aussi soudain que libérateur et je me décide finalement.

- Draco et moi étions amis…

Il me lance un regard torve.

- D'accord amant parfois rien de sérieux ni de régulier, c'était une manière de communiquer, de rappeler ce qu'on avait vécu pendant la guerre et aussi de se réconforter mutuellement souvent. Puis Harry est arrivé, avec ses crises de jalousie, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé à la dernière. Après ça…

Je déglutis difficilement, j'ai encore tellement de mal à le dire. Je sens une légère pression sur ma cuisse et une énorme au niveau du cœur.

- Après ça, Dray m'a rayé de sa vie. Fin de l'histoire. Tu reprends un verre ?

Il acquiesce et je me lève avec aisance pour nous servir. Nous sirotons notre verre dans un silence qui m'est familier, que je partageais avec un autre autrefois et que j'apprécie particulièrement, loin du bruit, de la foule et des intrusions sournoises de ces idées noires et néfastes.

Soudain Charly se redresse sur le canapé et lance :

- Alors c'est maintenant que tu me retournes sur une table ?

Il retombe hilare sur le fauteuil et je le suis de près. Cette soirée est de loin la meilleure que j'ai passée depuis bien longtemps.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	73. Mails et récits 205, 206, 207

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : **Encore une tranche de vie de nos deux chéris!! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et toutes mes excuses pour mon retard de réponses... il y a malheureusement des périodes moins faciles mais il y en aura!! Merci à vous de nous faire partager vos réactions c'est un vrai bonheur pour nous!! Bonne lecture!

* * *

205) De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze) **wizzard . org

Objet : WOW

Date : 17 décembre 2000 23h19

Tant de romantisme et de raffinement dans un même mail me laissent pantois Potter !

Tes piètres performances hier soir ?? Attend rassure-moi, tu étais là ? Tu étais là quand j'avais les yeux exorbités de désirs et que j'ai contenu ma jouissance avec autant d'habileté qu'un jeune premier ??

J'ai tout aimé Harry d'un bout à l'autre, tout mais je veux ce que tu m'as promis… ce soir, je ne fais rien, mon amour… si tu veux quelque chose, il va falloir le prendre…

Et je ne veux pas que tu te caresses en pensant à moi !!! La prochaine fois tu te caresses _devant_ moi… c'était tellement bon de te regarder prendre les commandes de ton corps, tellement excitant de regarder ta main glisser sur ton membre dur pour moi…

Ok, j'arrive !

OoOoOoOoOoOo

206) Récit Dean (nuit du 17)

Je sais ce que tu attends, tu attends que je tombe de sommeil, je sais que tu aimes me regarder dormir, je sens tes prunelles sombres braquées sur mon corps parfois, j'aime ce regard, celui-là exactement, quand tu me regardes avec adoration et une pointe d'inquiétude dont je ne parviens jamais à identifier la source.

Tu voudrais que je lâche cette affaire, mais c'est hors de question pas lorsque nous sommes si proches, parce que si tu acceptes de m'épouser, je veux que nos enfants grandissent dans un monde sain que nous aurons contribué à créer, je veux qu'ils nous regardent avec fierté et qu'ils se vantent de ce que nous avons fait pour eux. Et je le fais aussi pour toi, parce que tu ne me parles jamais de ton travail mais j'ai appris à déchiffrer ton corps, tes épaules tendues et tes froncements de sourcils, ton dos un peu trop courbé parfois et ton pas lourd quand tu franchis la porte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'y passe, ce que l'on te demande de faire, en fait je réalise que je sais à peine en quoi consiste ton travail mais une chose dont je suis certain c'est qu'il te pèse et que ça me tue, je voudrais que tu rentres heureux le soir, que tu me raconte ta journée avec enthousiasme mais souvent tu fuis vers la cuisine pour me préparer de bons petits plats pendant que je te raconte toutes mes démarches et nos dernières progressions. Tu m'écoutes religieusement et je me demande à quoi tu peux bien penser parfois.

Je suis aussi égoïste souvent parce que je sais que si tu fonces à la cuisine en rentrant, ce n'est que pour moi, pour me faire plaisir, tu connais la moindre de mes préférences alimentaires et tu connais par cœur mes rares allergies. J'aime lorsque tu attends mon approbation pour manger, tu me regardes goûter ces mets succulents et tu n'attends que mon opinion, je le vois dans tes prunelles qui brillent de me satisfaire et j'aime aussi lorsque tu m'enlèves mon assiette d'autorité au moindre froncement de nez pour me faire autre chose de meilleur. Si attentionné, si arrogant devant tous les autres, j'aime savoir qu'il n'y a que moi qui te vois si tendre…

Ce soir, c'était la première fois, la toute première fois que tu verbalisais ton inquiétude et les manifestations physiques en sont plus que délicieuses je dois dire… Pourtant j'aimerais que tu comprennes que je ne le fais que pour nous tout comme j'aimerais que tu comprennes à quel point cette phrase est importante pour moi, « c'est moi, bonsoir tout le monde » je rêve du jour elle sera vraie, du jour où toi et nos enfants jouerons bruyamment sur le tapis du salon, de la cuisine dévastée par la confection de mon gâteau préféré. J'esquisse un sourire.

- A quoi tu penses ? me demandes-tu.

- A toi…

Tu me tires de mes rêves pour m'amener vers un autre… Tu bouges un peu pour te retirer.

- Non, reste encore un peu… je ne voulais pas mon ton si suppliant mais j'ai envie de te sentir encore me remplir.

Tu déposes un baiser sur mes lèvres et j'en quémande un peu plus. Tu t'exécutes volontiers.

- Je crois que je me suis fait avoir ! je lance soudainement.

- Oh oui !

- Je ne parle pas de ça crétin !

Tu te marres et je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu me fais un dessert et j'ai même pas le droit d'y goûté !

- T'y as goûté un peu… me provoque-t-il en m'offrant sa langue.

- Il y a effectivement certaines compensations… mais pas assez… ose-je.

J'éclate de rire devant son air scandalisé quand un sourire narquois vient ourler ses lèvres :

- je t'en ai gardé un peu… qu'est-ce que tu crois… on va voir si tu peux faire mieux…

Nous rions de bon cœur et il enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

- Je t'aime Blaize. dis-je en te caressant les cheveux.

Tu relèves la tête et me scrutes intensément. Tu es très ému, je vois tes yeux briller ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je te le dis.

- Je suis désolé d'être rentré si tard, enfin presque parce que si tu me fais l'amour comme ça à chaque fois, je vais aussi travailler le dimanche !

- T'as pas intérêt ! tu grognes.

- Je suis très prudent tu sais, je sais ce que je risque mais je fais attention, quand toute cette histoire sera finie, j'aimerais qu'on parte en voyage…

… de noce. J'ai bien failli le dire tellement j'en crève.

- … tous les deux, tu laisserais ton portable ici pour une fois… on ira où tu veux…

- Même un week-end gourmand ? Me provoques-tu.

Je te souris en signe d'accord.

- On se fera livrer les plats au lit…

- Débauché !

- Mmm ouiiiiii…

J'enroule mes jambes autour de ton corps toujours profondément en moi et je gémis un peu. Tes yeux s'enflamment et tu t'empares de mes lèvres.

Bientôt Blaize, bientôt, j'attends le 24 avec impatience, je ne tiens plus, je tourne et retourne cet écrin sans fin dans ma poche, en réunion, dans la rue, à la maison parfois, je brûle de te le donner à chaque sourire un peu plus tendre, après l'amour quand tu m'enlaces, quand tu fais la vaisselle parfois, sous la douche tout le temps, parfois je fixe ton annulaire avec insistance en essayant d'imaginer de quoi il aurait l'air paré de cet anneau d'or, cette matérialisation de mon amour qui te suivrait tous les jours, presque gravé à même la peau. Une fois j'ai essayé le mien, rapidement alors que tu étais sous la douche et j'en ai pleuré de bonheur, ce morceau de toi que je porterai avec une constance quasi religieuse.

Ce soir alors que tu me refais l'amour encore et encore, j'ai envie d'y croire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

207) Récit Draco (soirée du 17)

- AHHHHH !!!!

Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu te retournes brusquement, des larmes pleins les yeux, je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus, ton mail n'a pas plus d'une demi heure, que s'est-il passé ?

Tes angoisses me terrifient, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre suffisamment, j'ai peur de les provoquer, je crains de ne jamais pouvoir te guérir, te soulager. Mon amour ne suffira jamais. Une bouffée de culpabilité m'envahit à mon tour mais je ne dois pas céder jamais, je dois être fort pour toi parce que je veux te montrer que je ne t'ai pas vendu une chimère, que Draco Malfoy est ce qu'il montre et bien meilleur encore. Pourtant chaque fois je lis dans tes yeux cette lueur de terreur que tu tentes de dissimuler lorsque je suis près de toi. Je matérialise tes peurs, concrétise tes frayeurs de ma seule présence mais je ne sais pas comment annihiler cette douleur que je nous inflige.

Je tente de te rassurer comme je peux sans même savoir ce qui a provoqué cette détresse dans cette mer de vert.

- Harry C'est moi !

J'enroule mes bras autour de ton corps tremblant, je te réchauffe de la chaleur du mien, couvrant ta peau de mes mains, pour que tu me sentes.

- Sshh, Harry tout va bien, je suis là mon amour, je t'aime, tu es avec moi ? Harry, regarde-moi, je t'aime… je suis là, je reste, à côté de toi, toujours…

Je murmure cette litanie sans fin à tes cheveux, à ton cou, ta bouche, tes mains que j'embrasse avec dévotion puis je passe lentement ma main sur le bas de tes reins, j'ai vu hier comme tu frissonnais de cette caresse. Tu me regardes enfin et l'ivresse du désir prend rapidement le pas sur le reste, tu me parles de tuer les gyffindors et j'acquiescerais à n'importe quoi pourvu que ta bouche continue de faire ces choses délicieuses sur mon menton et dans mon cou, j'ai envie de toi, de te dévorer, de me saouler de ton corps.

- Tu es en forme alors ? je me moque.

Tu me mords un peu plus fort et je sens ma virilité tressaillir contre ta cuisse et j'agrippe fermement tes hanches que je plaque contre moi pour que tu sache ce que tu me fais.

Tes mains se pressent et s'agitent sur mon corps si rapidement que je ne vois plus les vêtements tomber, sont-ce les tiens sont-ce les miens ? Tout va bien trop vite, la tête me tourne mais je réalise que c'est toi qui m'emmènes, je ne sais pas où, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne sens que ta bouche qui possède mon torse. Nous bougeons encore, toujours trop vite, j'ai le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes, cette fougue qui t'anime n'est pas humaine, c'est autre chose, ce désir de possession me soumet et j'abandonne toute résistance, mon corps, lui, sait, il comprend que ce soir, je suis le pantin du sculpteur et tes outils me terrassent. Tu enroules prestement tes jambes autour de moi et tu te frottes sans pudeur aucune contre mon membre à l'agonie, ta bouche vorace ne me laisse aucun répit, c'est tellement bon d'être désiré si violemment que j'en perds presque l'équilibre.

Tu n'entends rien ni ne voit rien non plus, mais ton odeur animale m'envoie aux confins d'une terre que je suis à présent certain d'avoir quitté. Je te plaque violemment contre le mur et tu cries, un cri presque de rage. Tu ne veux pas, tu dis quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas, je ne sais plus rien je ne sais plus que toi. Tu me délivres de tes jambes et le manque est insupportable, je vais mourir si tu ne me touches pas encore, ta bouche est partout, elle suce, elle mord, tu grognes, je crie.

Je ne sais pas comment nous arrivons jusqu'à ta chambre mais tu me propulses sur le lit sans aucune douceur, puis tu viens me chevaucher ce n'est qu'alors que j'entrevois ton désir, pour moi, à moi, j'avance la main pour te toucher mais tu la repousses. Ton regarde déterminé m'excite et me fait peur tout à la fois, j'ai bien compris que ce soir tout est pour moi. Je veux te dire encore que je t'aime mais tu ne m'en laisses pas le temps. Merlin Harry, je vais exploser si tu ne fais rien ! Tes ongles griffent mon ventre avec science, c'est une torture insoutenable de les entendre racler ma peau avec tant d'indécence, je n'ai même pas le temps de me demander où tu as pu apprendre ça, et je me tortille sous toi parce que tu sais ce que tu fais, assis sur ma virilité, tu ne me laisse pas le choix : subir ou mourir, alors je choisis de subir tes assauts pour mourir de plaisir, parce que je sais que tu en as besoin, tu as besoin de me prouver ce que tu vaux, de _te_ prouver ce que tu vaux, alors prouve-moi mon amour, je suis esclave de mon péché, témoin sonore de ton désir, objet obscène de ta luxure.

Ta langue vient taquiner mes tétons, un peu brusquement tu n'as pas l'habitude mais c'est bon, et je te le dis, je veux que tu saches tout ce que ton corps fait au mien mon amour, je veux que tu écoutes chaque note que tu tires de ton humble partition, sois mon virtuose, sois bourreau, sois maître, pour toi, je redeviens prude et chaste, pour toi, je suis vierge et tendre mais continue, Harry, Merlin, continue !

Tu ne parles pas, tu grognes des choses que je ne veux pas comprendre parce que ton corps me parle il me fait l'amour comme il m'a fait la haine, toutes ces choses délicieuses que j'ai toujours espérées sans oser y croire depuis notre tout premier mail que je vénère comme le jour de ma naissance.

Mon boxer s'est envolé, quand ? Comment ? As-tu jeté un sort ?

Tu agrippes mes poignets, j'ai mal, tu serres plus fort, je te dis que j'ai mal mais que c'est trop bon, j'enregistre vaguement que mes mains sont immobilisées, les cordelettes attaquent la chair mais je suis distrait par la fine bille de métal chaude, sur ta langue humide, râpeuse, épaisse, tu t'arrêtes un instant. Est-ce que tu comptes les trophées pourpres que ta bouche a laissés sur mon corps ?

- Non, non, ne t'arrête pas ! je gémis.

Tu observes ma cicatrice je crois, depuis le haut de mon flanc droit jusqu'au milieu de l'aine gauche, puis ta langue toute puissante la transcende en objet de luxure, elle devient l'instrument de ma jouissance, elle passe, repasse, tu quadrilles mon ventre, humide de salive, humide de sueur, ma voix rauque ne retient plus ses cris - Où est mon gentil Harry ? - je ne te reconnais plus mais j'aime ce que tu deviens, cet animal assoiffé de ce que je suis parce que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi choyé, aimé, désiré, convoité de toute ma vie, alors viole mon sanctuaire mon amour, il est déjà tout à toi. Je sens ta bouche descendre sur moi, elle aspire comme je suinte de toi, et tes mains loin d'être en reste s'attachent à découvrir chacun de mes points sensibles, les habiles félines serpentent au gré de ton désir puis soudain tout s'arrête.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point nous respirions fort, nos souffles retentissent comme deux cornes dans la brume et la buée a envahi les miroirs et les fenêtres. Pour la première fois depuis que tu m'as pris d'assaut, j'ai finalement conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Je te vois entre mes cuisses largement écartées pour toi, ta bouche à quelques centimètres de ma virilité et tes joues rouges de désir, tu te lèches les lèvres et Merlin je veux les lécher moi aussi ! Tu regardes ma verge, impressionnante, dressée contre mon ventre, épousant parfaitement mon abdomen, objet de tes ardentes stimulations.

J'attends. Oui, j'en ai envie mais je ne prendrais pas la décision. Tu avances un doigt timide, je crois que tu ne l'avais encore jamais vraiment touché.

Tu le poses sur mon gland et tu écrases doucement cette perle de toi qui s'échappe et mes yeux se révulsent alors que je me cambre de façon incontrôlable, quémandant plus, ton doigt descend lentement jusqu'à la base de mon sexe, tu retraces mes testicules un peu plus rapidement, tu sembles vaguement absent, les sons qui m'échappent n'ont plus rien avoir avec la rage et le désir brutal que tu me faisais ressentir quelques secondes plus tôt, je ne suis plus qu'une petite chose tremblante qui attend la sentence. Je miaule des suites de mots sans fin : que j'ai envie de toi, que je n'ai jamais eu envie de personne, que je n'aurais plus jamais envie de personne d'autre que toi, que je suis ta chose pour toujours, que je veux que tu me désires comme ça à l'infinie, je veux que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, je veux que tu le cries mais tu ne dis rien, pas encore. Et je réalise, je sais, je connais ce Harry, ce Harry c'est Potter, ce Harry c'est Potty, fougueux, passionné, frondeur je connais ce Harry, je sais ce qu'il cherche, qui il est, ce Harry là gagnait tous les matchs, ce Harry là je l'ai cogné, ce Harry là que j'ai oublié mais dont je me souviens a présent avec autant d'acuité que je l'ai haï !

- Harry, je halète, si tu ne veux pas tu n'es pas…

Et tu m'engloutis, je me perds dans ta gorge et tes cheveux sont mon seul point ancrage, je ne peux plus ouvrir les yeux, ma tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller j'ai peur de fixer le démon de luxure que je ne connais pas, qu'à bien y réfléchir je n'ai jamais connu.

Ta voix me raccroche soudain, agrippe mon esprit, elle murmure des choses pendant que ta bouche me fait ces choses délicieuses, que ta langue tourne autour de ma verge et que tes joues l'aspirent goulument, creusant un peu plus pour mon plus grand plaisir, puis je réalise que ta bouche ne peut pas parler, ta bouche ne peut pas murmurer parce qu'elle est diablesse maléfique me faisant perdre la raison. Harry, tu fais de l'occlumency ?

Elle murmure que ce soir je perdrai la tête, elle murmure que je ne désirerai jamais personne d'autre, elle susurre que je ne suis qu'à toi.

Tu agrippes mes fesses et je m'enfonce plus loin dans ta gorge et alors que tes lèvres se resserrent autour de moi et que ta langue tournoie autour de mon gland pourpre de désir, je me déverse dans un cri de douleur, de bonheur, de jouissance.

Mon corps retombe mollement sur le matelas, mais tu ne me laisses pas une seconde de répit, ton corps remonte lascivement sur le mien et tu frottes ton érection contre ma cuisse au passage en gémissant de façon indécente. Merlin Harry, tu es un Dieu !

Tu m'embrasses du bout des lèvres puis tu approfondis notre baiser et je sens ta langue fouiller ma bouche, même ce baiser je ne le contrôle pas. Aie pitié Harry ! Comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées, ton baiser devient lent et tendre, amoureux, puis tu glisses langoureusement vers mon oreille et je sens ta main tâter ma virilité et une de tes jambes s'insère entre les miennes et tu chuchotes, obscène et séducteur/désirable :

- J'ai tout avalé… mon amour… tout, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de toi…

Je gémis bien trop fort et tu ajoutes :

- Retourne-toi.

Je ne vois ni ne sent plus rien et j'obéis prestement alors que le métal de ta langue officie dans mon dos. Ta main tient toujours fermement mon sexe et je hurle de toute la puissance de mes poumons lorsque tu mords ce petit morceau de chair dans le bas de mes reins. J'entends difficilement que tu t'exclames :

- Wow, tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais que c'était une zone sensible !

Tu as dû sentir mon membre durcir instantanément parce que tu ris – ça où mes cris rauques et ma voix cassée t'auront alerté… - et j'aime ce son.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime, je t'aime… tu m'entends Harry ?? Je t'aime…

Tu écartes mes cuisses et tu t'allonges sur moi pour toute réponse, ton torse contre mon dos.

- Je vais venir en toi Dray… m'oublier dans ta chair jusqu'à ce que nous décollions…

- Oui…

- Est-ce que tu le veux Dray ?

- Oui, oui, tout ce que tu veux…

- Est-ce que tu _me_ veux Dray ?

- Oui, Harry viens, viens, je te jure tout ce que tu veux mais viens…

Je sanglote à présent, je ne peux plus, je ne tiens plus, c'est trop fort trop bon, je sens mes larmes s'écraser sur l'oreiller et tu déposes un tendre baiser sur mon épaule avant de me chuchoter un _je t'aime_ que je n'oublierai jamais…

Rien ne se passe pendant quelque instants puis je t'entends te racler la gorge nerveusement, tu es toujours couché sur moi et ma peau échauffée et stimulée plus que de raison crève de te sentir. Enfin tu desserres les lèvres.

- Dis-moi si je ne fais pas ça comme il faut d'accord… ?

- Oui… mais je n'ai même pas entendu ce que tu as dit, je ne sens que ta peau sur la mienne et ta verge contre mes fesses.

J'écarte un peu plus les cuisses pour te laisser tout le loisir de l'exploration. Puis je reconnais ta voix timide dans mon oreille.

- Dray ?

- Oui ? Je couine à l'agonie.

Vas-tu me pénétrer oui ou non ???

- Je ne connais pas le… tu sais pour… enfin… sinon ça risque de… et… hum…

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et tu me pinces les fesses pour me faire taire.

Je murmure le sort et je sens bientôt ton index froid et glissant se faufiler entre mes reins. C'est tellement bon de te sentir enfin en moi, je ne peux plus attendre je n'aurais pas la patience, je sens bien que tu t'appliques pour ne pas me blesser, tes mouvements sont lents et hésitants, j'aperçois presque le bout de ta langue pointer entre tes lèvres de concentration mais je ne peux plus.

- Viens Harry, maintenant, arrête et viens…

- Mais ça ne va pas faire mal ? t'inquiètes-tu.

- Si mais je m'en fous, je veux juste te sentir en moi maintenant s'il te plaît !

Tu as dû te rappeler qu'un Malfoy ne supplie pas parce que je t'entends ricaner et tu t'allonges complètement sur moi alors que je lève mon bassin vers toi. Tu prends appui sur tes mains des deux côtés de mes flancs et demande soudain :

- D'un seul coup ou tout doucement…

- Vas-y Harry d'un seul coup…

- HAAAAAAA

TU es en moi, complètement, enfin ! Tu mords la chair de mon cou jusqu'au sang en jurant comme jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'on le puisse et putain c'est divin !

Quelques gouttes fraîches tombent sur mon dos. Tu pleures ?

- Draco c'est tellement bon, je… c'est si… putain…

J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras mais notre position ne me le permet pas alors je pousse mon bassin vers toi et tu cries.

- Vas-y Harry bouge… bouge pour moi mon amour, montre-moi…

Et tu bouges enfin en moi et je décolle complètement je n'appartiens plus à la terre, plus à ce monde, je ne suis ni un homme ni un sorcier, je ne suis plus rien en dehors de ce corps merveilleux qui t'accueille avec dévotion et tu pousses en moi plus vite plus fort, frappant ma prostate à chaque coup de rein, criant pour moi, gémissant murmurant, tu pleures que tu n'auras jamais plus peur du sexe tu cries que je te sauve, tu geins que tu n'as jamais aimé que moi, tu entres et sors de moi, chez toi pour moi en moi, tu pousses toujours plus loin, entrelaçant mes doigts aux tiens alors que je m'agrippe aux draps, mon seul point d'ancrage dans la tempête ou tu me propulses… plus vite, plus loin, plus, encore, je vais venir, tu cries, je geins, tu pleures, je couine, tu miaules et soudain tu te répands en moi, tu n'as même plus la force de crier et je sens ta main enserrant mon membre qui l'honore de cette nacre divine que tu as tant désiré. Tu t'effondres contre mon corps, et je ne veux plus jamais bouger.

J'écoute ta respiration se calmer dans mon oreille, ta cage thoracique qui bouge sur mon corps au même rythme que la mienne. Tu caresses doucement mon bras qui tient toujours le montant du lit.

- C'était… commences-tu en chuchotant doucement, c'était…

Je remue un peu sous toi, je voudrais te regarder pendant que tu me dis tout ce que tu as ressenti, tu comprends et tu esquisses un mouvement pour te retirer.

- Attention quand tu… je préviens mais tu es très doux.

Je me love contre toi et je ne peux que sentir la chaleur irradiante de ton corps, tu m'entoures de tes bras et je me sens à ma place. Je me souviens de ce mail que j'ai envoyé à Blaize plus tôt dans la journée et je sais qu'il n'a plus aucune valeur. Je me sens protégé dans tes bras et la possessivité avec laquelle tu me retiens contre toi est rassurante.

- Tu es un Dieu !

Je souffle.

J'espère que tu ne m'as pas entendu, j'en crève de l'admettre mais tu es peut-être bien plus doué que moi ! Quel déshonneur ! Mais tu l'as entendu… tu ricanes un peu et tu cajoles légèrement mon ventre, un sourire satisfait étirant tes lèvres. C'est ce qui me rassure le plus je crois, cet air satisfait que tu affiches et je brûle de te demander si tu es fier de ce que tu viens de faire parce que tu m'as rendu fou Harry, complètement dément, aliéné en sursis et ce sourire qui étire naturellement tes lèvres est ma plus belle récompense et je me fiche de savoir si ce sourire est pour moi ou s'il est le résultat de tes performances saisissantes… Tu réponds mi-taquin mi- sérieux :

- Merlin tant que ça ! J'ai eu un excellent professeur alors…

- Le meilleur…

Honnêtement, tu ne trouveras jamais mieux que moi, je t'avais prévenu…

- Je n'en doute pas…

Je sens une pointe de taquinerie dans le ton que tu emploies mais tu m'as donné tellement de plaisir, tellement d'amour, tellement de tout ce que je désirais que je te laisse volontiers en profiter…

Je me blottis plus profondément dans tes bras et insèrent une jambe entre les tiennes, j'aime cette intimité que nous partageons, nos peaux sont moites et l'odeur du sexe flotte autour de nous, embaumant la chambre d'un délicieux parfum.

Le silence nous enveloppe dans son cocon bienfaiteur, un instant, je me demande si tu dors mais je sens ton pied caresser doucement mon mollet. J'ai soudain un besoin urgent de le dire…

- Harry ?

- Mmh ?

- Je finance un orphelinat depuis la guerre…

Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne exceptés Blaize et Lee, c'est si étrange de le verbaliser enfin comme si je me délestais d'un poids pesant lourdement sur mes épaules. Et les vicieuses suggestions de Granger ne cessent de me hanter, cette petite intrigante au verbe facile a infiltré dans mon esprit des possibilités que j'avais sciemment prohibées.

- C'est une noble cause, mon amour, je suis fier de toi…

Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'espérais mais je n'insiste pas, je préfère profiter de la chaleur de tes bras.

Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant de toute manière.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	74. Mails et récit 208 à 211

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : **Les semaines se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas, cette semaine pas de chaud lemon lol…mais des mails d'amis et des garçons qui se rapprochent…pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Faudra attendre un peu pour savoir^^…Un énorme merci à vous tous pour votre chaleureuse présence…bizzz… Ham

* * *

208) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : The . trouble** (arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Jouvencelle un jour...

Date : 18 décembre 2000 6h58

Ça pour être profonde notre relation...elle l'est... tellement que parfois mon chéri a un peu de mal à marcher le lendemain...

Arrête de fermer les yeux de cette façon là Dray, oui je suis pervers pour tout ce qui concerne Dean, je pourrais le disséquer comme un animal de laboratoire, j'aime tout chez lui, de ses petites fesses adorablement rebondies à l'immense tendresse qu'il me donne chaque fois que je me sens mal...En passant par une foultitude de petits riens qui me l'attache plus surement que ne le ferait une chaine à Azkaban.

Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens, tu as les mêmes sentiments pour Potter. C'est très bizarre parce que parfois je me sens prisonnier de cet amour et pourtant ça me rend heureux comme je l'ai rarement été. C'est ce sentiment d'appartenir à quelqu'un je crois, de compter plus pour lui que pour le reste du monde, d'être unique. Je sais que quoi qu'il m'arrive Dean se précipitera pour ramasser les morceaux et ça c'est très rassurant.

Malgré tout pour lui je ne suis pas toujours le type rêvé tu sais, je lui ai fait une scène pas plus tard qu' hier soir. Il est rentré avec deux heures de retard et j'étais fou d'inquiétude. J'ai imaginé le pire, que des brutes l'avaient violenté, torturé, tué peut être...Pas de demi-mesure.

Dray comment ai-je pu devenir aussi sensible et excessif concernant tout ce qui le touche ?

Lorsqu'il est arrivé avec son horripilant petit sourire plaqué sur son visage je crois que j'aurais pu le frapper, je me suis contenu je te jure, je me suis fais peur. Ce besoin de violence, cette envie de le secouer pour cette idiote histoire de retard ce n'est pas moi. Je suis envahi par ce besoin ridicule de le protéger. J'aimerais le mettre sous cloche ou lui flanquer la raclée qu'il mérite pour le ramener à la raison et qu'il se rende compte du danger qu'il court.

Je lui ai juste fait l'amour avec ma colère comme catalyseur, ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, il a aimé ce crétin...

Je suis fatigué Dray, je voudrais te persuader également que vous lancer dans cette enquête contre le ministère ne peut avoir que des effets néfastes, s'il fallait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... Ou à toi...Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Pour tes angoisses je peux te rassurer, une fois devenu adulte Harry saura t'aimer et te protéger... il y a une réciprocité naturelle dans l'amour qui nous fait prendre soin l'un de l'autre, c'est un jeunot concernant ce genre de rapports, laisse lui juste le temps de trouver sa place. Je ne vois pas en lui une bête de sexe lol, c'est un type hypersensible et je pense qu'il sera sans doute surprotecteur à ton égard lorsqu'il ira mieux... mon chéri pense d'ailleurs comme moi...

Tu me demandes pourquoi Harry s'est confié à Dean plutôt qu'à toi...Pour la même raison que toi tu me poses des questions à propos de lui, de vos rapports, de tes appréhensions...Parce qu'un ami c'est irremplaçable mon coeur, parce qu'un ami c'est là pour les coups de blues et les coups de cœurs, parce que l'amitié peut se satisfaire de peu, peu pardonner beaucoup. Parce que l'amitié que j'ai pour toi Dray est éternelle, si je ne méritais plus la tienne je ne serais plus le même homme. Je sais que j'aurais toujours besoin de toi et moi je serais toujours présent _tes_ soirs d'orages. Crois en ça Dray, ne m'abandonne pas, jamais...

Merci pour les boites de chocolats mais tu m'en dois encore quelques-unes...

Souviens-toi, tu avais commencé tes envois bien avant Poudlard, les cartes avec les horribles dessins de dragons et de balais volants c'était déjà toi (je les chéri encore plus que les autres celles là)...Je t'accorde que je n'aurais pas du reconnaître le style pictural extraordinaire qui était le tien à l'époque, mais les bons comptes faisant les bons amis, tu me dois quand même encore cinq boites. (Je suis content que tu ne te sois pas lancé dans une carrière de dessinateur lol).

Je te signale en toute amitié que l'essence même de la Saint Valentin réside dans l'anonymat de l'envoyeur. Je ne pouvais donc pas te répondre mon cœur, tout au plus t'offrir un énorme paquet de bonbon de chez Honey Duke que je prétendais partager avec toi parce que j'en avais reçu beaucoup trop de mes nombreux bienfaiteurs anonymes. En réalité je les avais acheté rien que pour toi parce que tes cartes me faisaient me sentir important à tes yeux.

C'est ça l'amitié Dray. Même si parfois je ne te réponds pas aussi vite que tu le désirerais je pense toujours à toi et je t'aime envers et contre tout.

Blaise

PS Oui c'est bien cette chevalière, j'avais pensé que demain tu viendrais peut être avec moi pour l'acheter. J'ai besoin de ton soutien Dray, vraiment besoin.

Je ne méritais pas une beuglante !!! Et oui je te fais une confiance aveugle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

209) Récit de Charly..... 17 dec soirée...... 18 dec matin

C'est une très agréable soirée, nous rions de concert aux frasques étudiantes qu'il me raconte et je ne me suis pas senti si détendu depuis bien longtemps…

C'est curieux, nous ne nous connaissons presque pas et c'est comme si je retrouvais un vieil ami.

Toute la soirée a oscillée entre les fous rires interminables qui nous ont secoués aux souvenirs des bêtises perpétrées par les jumeaux et les moments de blues dus aux confidences avortées que j'essaie de lui soutirer. Il est extrêmement fuyant des que la conversation prend un tour plus personnel. Je dresse des dragons, ce n'est quand même pas ce môme rigolard au regard triste qui va me faire baisser les bras. J'aime trop les défis.

Parce qu'il souffre aussi, c'est un homme blessé.

Il a été l'amant de Malfoy, je suis surpris, ils sont si différents. Je crois que le blond compte plus pour lui qu'il ne veut me l'avouer. Je perçois aussi qu'il nourrit beaucoup de ressentiments à l'égard d'Harry.

C'est drôle, l'expression de son visage passe du gamin insolent à l'adulte mûr avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Lorsque je lui ai rappelé ce fameux été où il a reçu une fessée de la main de ma mère, il a eu une adorable moue gênée, j'ai revu avec acuité pendant quelques secondes le petit garçon collant et affectueux qu'il était à cette époque. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de Malfoy son visage se ferme et je sens que c'est un sujet délicat à ne pas aborder, il n'a pas envie de se confier.

Pendant toute la soirée, il a émaillé la conversation d'allusions salaces pensant sans doute m'embarrasser, il était vraiment trop mignon.

J'ai malgré tout la curieuse d'impression qu'il noie son mal-être dans l'alcool et les relations d'un soir pour éviter de se retrouver seul. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon coté grand frère qui prend le dessus mais j'ai envie de le connaître mieux, envie de lui dire qu'il n'est plus seul, que je serais une oreille compatissante s'il le désire.

Ce n'est pas encore le moment.

Et puis nous avons beaucoup trop bu pour que je puisse encore penser de façon cohérente, il vaut mieux que je file avant de dire des conneries.

Je m'étire en fixant son beau visage, ses yeux sont fermés et son souffle régulier m'apprend qu'il vient de s'endormir. Je souris malgré moi devant sa sérénité. J'ai l'envie stupide de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, je repousse au plus vite cette pensée saugrenue.

Je me lève sans bruit, saisis ses jambes et les posent sur le canapé, j'ajoute un coussin sous sa tête et une couverture pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il n'a pas bronché.

Je me dirige d'un pas mal assuré vers la porte lorsque que j'entends une voix ensommeillée derrière moi.

- Reste...

- ...

- Y a une chambre d'amis...dit il en bâillant ...Tu as trop bu pour partir... Argumente-t-il encore

Je rigole en silence, je crois juste qu'il ne veut pas rester seul dans cet appartement.

- Ok je vais me coucher, et demain je te préparerais un café digne de ce nom parce que si tu es aussi peu doué pour ça que pour réchauffer une pizza...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car je m'aperçois qu'il est reparti dans les bras de Morphée.

Je le fixe avec envie, hésite un peu, puis désinhibé par tout l'alcool ingéré ce soir je me penche sur le corps endormi et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles sont douces et pulpeuses comme je l'espérais.

Je le trouve un peu trop à mon gout... un fruit exotique posé là juste pour moi.

* * *

Des bruits violents me tirent de la douce torpeur dans laquelle je me trouve.

Des portes claquent, de la vaisselle s'entrechoque, des chaises raclent le sol. Je grogne en enfouissant ma tête sous l'oreiller qui sent la citronnelle. Une douleur vrille désagréablement mes tempes à présent, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir ?

-Debout Charly ! Je t'ai préparé le petit dej'

Cette voix ?

J'émerge péniblement des couvertures et je trouve nez à nez avec un plateau chargé de café, de toasts, de bacon et de confiture...il y a également une vague odeur de brulé qui flotte dans l'air...

Je plisse mes yeux pour faire le point et voir clairement le cinglé qui me réveille à l'aube.

Un sourire hilare, des dents d'une blancheur immaculée, deux prunelles cannelle...Je retombe mollement sur l'oreiller.

-Lee, tu te lève toujours si tôt ?

Il éclate de rire.

-Il est presque midi, je ne trouve pas que c'est _si tôt_.

Je sursaute, à présent totalement éveillé.

-HEIN ? MIDI ? MERDE...Je dois partir, j'ai promis de passer l'après midi avec Harry.

Le sourire et les dents blanches disparaissent, je lis dans le doux regard un reproche et une tristesse non feinte...J'ai prononcé le prénom honni... Harry... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à être si compliqués ces mômes ?

Je sors du lit et je le vois se tortiller un peu en me fixant, je m'aperçois que c'est ma tenue qui le surprend. Je porte juste mon caleçon, j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer d'autres hommes, en Roumanie lorsque nous nous déplaçons pour donner des soins à certains dragons nous vivons dans des baraquements communautaires où ne jouissons d'aucune intimité. Alors il y longtemps que j'ai abandonné toute pudeur.

Je me plante en face de lui et lui demande abruptement.

- C'est quoi exactement le problème avec Harry ?

Il se ferme un peu plus. Ses traits se durcissent.

- je te l'ai dit, Draco m'a rayé de sa vie parce que Potter était jaloux.

- C'est tout ? Dis-je amusé.

Il me regarde outré.

Ces gamins se sont battus comme peu d'adulte ont pu le faire, déployant un courage et des qualités que n'aurait pas reniés un grand chef de guerre et ils se font la gueule pour des histoires de midinettes.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! ajoute-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Tout en me rhabillant je le détaille. Il a vraiment l'air malheureux.

- Je ne comprends pas tout c'est certain, mais Lee tu m'as bien dit que Draco t'avait éjecté de sa vie non ?

- Si

- Alors pourquoi en veux-tu autant à Harry ? Il n'a certainement pas voulu ça, il est un peu fragile mais c'est un garçon gentil et il t'aimait bien si mes souvenirs sont bons. Tu ne crois pas que c'est à Draco que tu devrais en vouloir ? Ou alors tu es...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, j'ai conscience que ma question va le blesser. Il sourit tristement.

- Non je ne le suis pas, c'est juste un ami très cher, il n'y a jamais eu d'ambigüité là-dessus.

Je le saisi par les épaules et je plonge dans ses yeux ambrés.

- Alors va lui parler Lee et règles ça. Tu sais, en vivant avec les dragons j'ai appris qu'il faut parfois aller au devant des problèmes pour pouvoir les régler. Attendre et se torturer ne sert à rien. Si ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête qu'il t'a demandé cela, si Draco ne veut vraiment plus te voir, tu le sauras et tu ne te poseras plus aucune question. Et tu cesseras peut être d'en vouloir autant à Harry...

Je le lâche alors qu'il me foudroie d'un regard furieux et lui désignant le plateau abandonné j'ajoute dégagé...

- On le goute ce café ?

Il grimace un peu.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit très bon...Et... je crois que j'ai laissé un peu trop cuire les toasts. M'annonce- t-il penaud

Je n'ose pas dire que c'est un euphémisme, ils sont complètement carbonisés. Devant ma mine dégoûtée il éclate de rire et j'en fais autant. L'atmosphère est de nouveau plus légère...

-Tu veux que je te cuisine un vrai petit déjeuner de baroudeur ? Je lui demande. Café fort, mititeï et mamaliga, tu comprendras enfin pourquoi je suis revenu ici.

Son rire redouble, il a une adorable fossette au menton et une bouche à damner un saint.

- j'ai hâte de gouter ta cuisine, la mienne est immonde de toute façon. Avoue-t-il

- C'est parti... vient m'aider...

Apres un revigorant et très bourratif repas à la mode roumaine pendant lequel nous avons plaisanté et rit comme des gamins, nous sirotons notre café dans son patio envahi par les plantes en tout genre. Devant cette mini forêt vierge mon regard étonné ne lui échappe pas.

- je les laisse pousser en toute liberté, elles sont presque revenues à la vie sauvage à présent. M'apprend-t-il sur le ton un peu snob de l'esthète branché.

- Oui c'est un style assez original, j'adore les branches de filet du diable qui viennent mourir sur la table entre le sucrier et la cafetière. Quand ce n'est pas directement dans la tasse... J'ajoute d'une voix affectée.

Il ne rit pas à ma remarque, son regard balaie toutes les variétés de plantes et de fleurs, pour certaines forts rares, qui se meurent faute de soin.

- je ne prends plus le temps de m'en occuper. dit-il tristement. Beaucoup m'ont été offertes par Draco.

Je saute égoïstement sur l'occasion.

- je peux le faire si tu veux.

- Soigner mes plantes ? Tu saurais faire ça ? S'étonne-t-il

-Oui, je suis un homme des bois je te rappelle, j'adore les plantes, les animaux, tout ce qui est vivant. En Roumanie je prends soin à mes heures perdues d'un petit jardin botanique tropical, beaucoup des espèces que tu possèdes ne me sont pas inconnues. Ça me ferait plaisir de leur redonner vie.

Ses yeux s'illuminent à ma proposition.

-j'aimerais beaucoup que tu t'occupes de mon petit jardin. Acquiesce-t-il l'œil légèrement égrillard.

Je reste de marbre devant l'insinuation non dissimulée.

- je vais prendre ma tâche très au sérieux.

Ses joues se colorent joliment alors que je me lève pour prendre congé.

- Je reviendrais demain...Pour les plantes....

Il hoche la tête, se redresse et me retenant par le bras effleure doucement mes lèvres des siennes.

- je ne dormais pas. Avoue-t-il en me lâchant.

Je pars sans me retourner, je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes joues écarlates et mon sourire radieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

210) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : The . trouble** (arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : RV...

Date : 18 décembre 2000 9h27

Dray peux tu me rejoindre pour 10h chez _Tony _Il faut vraiment que je te parle.

Merci de me prévenir si tu ne peux pas venir

Blaise

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

211) De : personne **(arobase) **wizzard . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : oui !

Date : 18 décembre 2000 8h52

Oui je serais content que tu sois présent pour me soutenir lorsque le psychomage viendra pour mon premier rendez vous, j'ai la trouille, une peur viscérale de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et si je n'arrivais à rien ? Je sais que c'en serait fini de ma relation avec Draco, je sais que je devrais laisser tomber mes rêves de normalité. Alors l'enjeu est si important que je me sens nerveux...

Merci pour ta proposition, je l'accepte...

N'envie pas notre _démesure_ comme tu dis. C'est elle qui m'a rendu comme je suis, elle qui a isolé Draco au milieu de toute sa cour d'admirateur. Nos excès et notre réputation nous ont séparé tous les deux, écarté du reste du monde. Je voudrais être monsieur tout le monde et que Dray soit le marchand de glace au coin de la rue dont je serais fou amoureux en secret. Nous nous rencontrerions, on flirterait un peu avec timidité puis nous échangerions notre premier baiser sans nous soucier du quand dira-t-on, ni des journalistes avides de sensations. Ceux-là même qui se délecteront d'une romance Potter/Malfoy lorsque que je serais suffisamment en forme pour fréquenter les soirées mondaines où Dray rêve de me trainer (beurk...).

Satisfais-toi de votre anonymat, de votre statut d'hommes lambda, je vous envie pour cela, c'est ce à quoi j'ai aspiré toute ma vie.

Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur, si je t'ai fait penser que ton histoire avec Blaise n'avait pas la moindre chance de se concrétiser en une vie de couple accomplie. Ce n'était pas de ma volonté et c'est bien malgré moi que je t'ai fait ce cadeau empoisonné.

Je ne pense pas que tu sois égoïste Dean, tu es mon ami et je me souviens de toi avec beaucoup de gratitude et d'affection. Dans notre dortoir, tu étais celui que nous sollicitions tous à tour de rôle pour tout et pour rien. Tu étais toujours là pour nous servir d'alibi ou nous tirer d'un mauvais pas. Je n'oublierais jamais le jour ou Seamus terrorisé par cette fille immense aux allures de garçon manqué (une Serdaigle je crois ?) qui le harcelait de ses charmes, t'a demandé de lui faire une grande déclaration pour détourner son intention sur toi, et tu l'as fait à notre grande surprise. Cette fille ne t'a plus lâché pendant au moins six mois, jusqu'à ce que Seam exaspéré par la situation lui a appris que tu étais gay. Tu t'en es sorti avec des bleus et une cloison nasale déviée, elle avait une sacrée droite.

Pour Blaise, tu te poses les mauvaises questions, il est déjà à toi non ? À moins que tu ne veuilles que ce soit vraiment officiel. Tu crois vraiment qu'un homme qui cuisine pour toi le même dessert à longueur d'année n'est pas déjà l'homme de ta vie ?

Toi tu as un coup de blues et moi tu me fais rêver...

Tes réponses sont toutes contenues dans tes questions, ton Blaise t'aime, ça exsude de tout ce que tu me racontes. Ne tergiverses pas, si tu veux lui demander plus, fait le Dean ! Honnêtement je doute que tu essuies un refus. Et puis qui te dit qu'il ne rêve pas de la même chose ?

Viens me voir ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, je commence à m'ennuyer lorsque Draco n'est pas là, ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas ennuyé...c'est très bizarre comme sensation.

Et j'aurais encore plein de questions à te poser à propos de la vie à deux... lol...

A bientôt

Harry


	75. Mails et Récit 212 à 217

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : **Encore nous toujours fidèles au poste ^ ^. Une autre semaine avec notre _small wonderful world_ (enfin presque à nous …rendons à JK ce qui lui appartient) les problèmes couvent comme le lait sur le feu…ce sera plus hot la semaine prochaine… Une petite explication pour que vous compreniez pourquoi nous postons chacune deux ou trois semaines de suite, c'est que nos paquets de mails et récits sont devenus trop gros pour les poster en une seule fois, nous sommes loin des mails seuls que s'envoyaient Trouble et Personne au début de notre fic, à présent il faut gérer tout ce petit monde et c'est plus compliqué…

Bonne lecture et merci de nous lire et de les suivre dans leur petite vie… pas si tranquille …

Bizzz Ham

* * *

212) Récit de Blaise... 18 déc 10h

Il est parti bosser ce matin comme si de rien n'était. Pas d'angoisse, de regrets, de crème au citron...Juste son adorable sourire, ses baisers au creux de mon cou, ces promesses vaines qu'il oubliera.

Je ne tiendrais pas comme ça encore longtemps.

Je pense que j'ai franchi une étape cruciale dans notre relation. J'ai compris ce qu'il représentait exactement pour moi et aussi que je n'aspire à rien d'autre qu'à une vie paisible à ses cotés.

Ce matin je vais voir Draco, je veux savoir, comprendre, pouvoir le protéger.

Je transplane directement à notre lieu de rendez vous, un café italien qu'il affectionne et qui se trouve dans le Londres moldu. Je suis arrivé le premier. Draco se fait toujours attendre, il ne pourrait en être autrement.

Je commande un caffé latte que je commence à siroter en broyant du noir.

-Blaise ?

Je sursaute en sentant sa main se poser sur mon épaule, dérangé dans ma douloureuse introspection.

-Tu me semble bien nerveux ce matin. Tu devrais te reposer un peu au lieu de ...

Je regarde gravement mon meilleur ami sans répondre ce qui est un fait rare chez moi, j'ai la plaisanterie facile, le verbe acide. Il a l'air étonné...

-Assied toi Draco, j'aimerais qu'on parle sérieusement pour une fois.

Il commande son cappuccino et prend place à mes cotés, le visage inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaise, pourquoi ce rendez-vous ?

-Je voudrais que tu m'expliques exactement en quoi tu es impliqué dans cette enquête ministérielle dans laquelle se débat Dean et que tu me dises avec franchise s'il est en danger. Je me ronge parce que je ne sais presque rien à part ce que lui veut bien m'en dire et je me doute que ce n'est pas le plus important.

Draco fronce son nez comme si un insecte importun le gênait. Je connais cette grimace, il n'a pas envie de m'en parler et ce n'est pas très bon signe.

- C'est top secret, moins tu en sais, mieux c'est pour toi. Lâche-t-il sèchement.

Je serre un peu la mâchoire, je commence à être contrarié par son attitude.

- Arrête ton cinéma Dray, je veux savoir !

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'est le retard de Thomas qui t'as rendu furieux hier soir ? Il a su se faire pardonner pourtant d'après ton mail. Laisse le faire son boulot et ne t'en mêle pas.

Je tape violemment mon poing sur la table. Les tasses tremblent dans leurs soucoupes, Draco blanchit, il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir en colère.

-Draco, je veux pouvoir être là pour lui s'il a des ennuis, me tenir sur mes gardes, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu sais, ici et maintenant ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu sais que je ne te ferais pas l'affront de te cacher des renseignements importants concernant Potter, ne me cache rien en ce qui concerne la sécurité de Dean.

Il soupire, réfléchit puis me lâche.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je l'ai à l'œil.

-Tu crois que ça me suffit ? Je grogne

-Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire et ne panique pas ok ? Des hommes de mains de Crown l'ont dans leur collimateur mais j'ai mis un de mes limiers personnels sur ses talons pour le surveiller. Ton mec a pris beaucoup de risques pour cette histoire de terres volée aux hybrides, il ne cache pas ses convictions profondes. Il fait du bon boulot mais ne comprend pas qu'il joue avec sa sécurité, malgré tout nous avons besoin de lui. A présent il va y avoir Granger à surveiller également, elle est tout aussi exaltée et idéaliste que Thomas. Deux de mes enquêteurs ont infiltrés le réseau intrinsèque de la camarilla ministérielle. Avec Kingsley nous espérons aboutir d'ici quelques semaines et en renverser la tête pensante.

- Et je dois faire quoi moi ? Dis-je un peu éberlué par la tournure des événements.

-Surtout rien, Thomas est surveillé jour et nuit, contente toi de nous prévenir si tu remarques quelque chose d'inhabituel. Ne t'amuse pas à lui dire qu'il est sous protection ou à vouloir l'emmener loin d'ici, il y serait bien plus en danger, le mieux pour lui est que tu ne lui parle pas de cette entrevue....Fais moi confiance Blaise. Ce sera bientôt terminé.

J'opine gravement de la tête, que puis je faire d'autre ? Une petite question me vient pourtant, insidieuse et désagréable...

- Vous vous servez de lui comme appât ?

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il n'est pas capable de se foutre dans la merde tout seul ? Fais-moi confiance il l'est... Et je ne jouerais jamais avec sa vie en sachant combien il compte pour toi. Et puis... et profites bien de ce que je vais te dire Blaise... je l'admire car il a mis le doigt sur un complot de grande envergure, alors que nous enquêtons depuis prés d'un an sans jamais avoir pu déjouer le moindre délit, Dean est un type intelligent et courageux.

Je commence seulement à prendre conscience du guêpier dans lequel s'est fourré Dean.

À cet instant je déteste profondément ce crétin et en même temps je suis très fier de lui...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

213) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : ...

Date : 18 décembre 2000 17h59

Il sait Draco.

Ron a posé la question à Harry avant que nous te demandions de devenir le parrain du bébé.

Nous désirions que ce soit toi et nous voulions son accord.

Harry a été très ému et nous n'avons pas été surpris par sa réponse, il était heureux de notre choix.

Dis-toi aussi (parce que j'imagine très bien ce qui se passe dans ta cervelle...) que nous ne t'avons pas choisi parce que lui et toi avez entamé une relation amoureuse. Nous t'avons choisi parce que nous t'apprécions à ta juste valeur et que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Tu veux comprendre notre décision alors voilà...

Nous nous sommes concertés Ron et moi et nous avons déterminé ce qui nous semblait être les qualités essentielles que devait posséder le futur parrain.

Nous voulions quelqu'un d'équilibré psychologiquement, possédant une bonne éducation, une personne qui puisse être un exemple pour notre futur enfant, ayant l'intelligence nécessaire et la capacité de l'accompagner dans sa vie s'il venait à nous arriver malheur (Ne tremble pas nous espérons vivre très vieux lol).

Tu corresponds parfaitement à ces qualités, tu as reçu une éducation avec des bases solides même si certaines peuvent être contestables. Tu as bénéficié de l'amour inconditionnel de tes parents et je pense que tu en as tiré cette force qui te rends si sur de toi. Tu as toujours été brillant intellectuellement (...ne t'habitue pas lol) et ton comportement pendant la guerre montre que tu as su prendre les bonnes décisions malgré les pressions que tu as du subir.

Voilà, tu as fait des choix bien plus difficiles que nous tous et nous t'admirons pour ça. Tu es _Le _parrain que nous voulons et Harry nous a soutenus dans notre décision. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être la personne sur qui nous pourrions compter pour cet enfant, mais il est prévu qu'il soit celui du petit frère ou de la petite sœur qui arrivera sans doute dans quelques années.

Ne t'y trompe pas Draco, Harry est notre ami et nous n'avons jamais voulu le blesser. Simplement lui faire cette demande aurait été pour lui une nouvelle épreuve. Il doit se reconstruire et vivre un peu pour lui et pour toi avant de d'avoir des responsabilités qui l'angoisseront inévitablement.

J'espère que tu auras compris que c'est vraiment toi que nous avons choisi.

Pour le prénom de ta maman tu décideras au moment voulu et si tu refuses que soit celui là, tu en choisiras toi-même un autre pour te représenter dans l'arborescence des prénoms de notre fille (si fille il y a ...). La grande catastrophe est pour le 10 mai 22h35...J'ai hâte !

Je le savais pour toi et ça me conforte dans notre décision. Tu seras un parrain merveilleux et un jour un papa extraordinaire...

Pour le Wizzengamot merci mais je pense être un peu trop novice professionnellement pour déposer ma candidature. Comment sais-tu que le poste de président va être bientôt à pourvoir ?

Bonne soirée Draco

Hermione

Ps En plus tu possèdes un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve ce qui est une qualité supplémentaire lol...Harry n'as jamais triché !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

214) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : ...

Date : 18 décembre 2000 7h00

Avant noël ? Tu es optimiste Dean, je pense que cette enquête nous prendra bien plus de temps, à moins que Draco ne prépare un coup d'état lol...

C'est bizarre tu sais il à l'air d'en savoir plus que nous sur ce qui se passe au Wizzengamot, il m'a suggéré de déposer ma candidature pour le poste de président qui soi disant serait bientôt vacant. Je me demande ce qu'il complote.

Malgré tout je ne pense pas que Draco cherche à retirer quelque chose de cette enquête si elle tourne à notre avantage. Je commence à le cerner un peu et je pense que c'est un type honnête envers et contre tout. Simplement il n'a pas envie que l'on puisse voir en lui un quelconque bienfaiteur, il se complait dans son rôle de grand méchant loup. Ne soyons pas trop durs avec lui. Tu devrais demander à Blaise ce qu'il en pense, il est certainement celui qui le connaît le mieux, ça nous éclairerait peut être sur ce qui se trame.

Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile de mêler nos conjoints à notre boulot mais cette fois c'est important Dean, réfléchis-y.

Pour ce que tu me proposes c'est oui. Je dois t'avouer que malgré mon peu d'expérience le poste m'intéresse et que les enjeux représentent beaucoup à mes yeux. Je me sens moralement des obligations vis-à-vis des hybrides qui n'ont aucun moyen de se défendre et qui ne jouissent d'aucun droit réel. Ça n'est pas nouveau, déjà à Poudlard je me rongeais pour les elfes de maison et mon désir de leur apporter une aide vraiment efficace n'a fait que croitre avec les années. Mon but n'est pas de gagner de l'argent, je pourrais être commis d'office pour les minorités que ça me comblerait, je n'ai pas d'autre d'ambition que celle de les 'défendre efficacement.

Avant de prendre ta décision il faut tout de même que tu saches que je ne serais pas forcément très opérationnelle d'ici trois mois. Mais j'essaierais de ne pas prendre un congé trop long et pendant ce temps de repos forcé je travaillerais chez moi en m'occupant du bébé. Ensuite Molly le gardera dans la journée. Si Julia me seconde je lui laisserai le champ libre pour les investigations et je préparerais mes plaidoiries. Je t'avoue que j'ai hâte de me mettre au travail, je rêve d'un boulot de ce genre depuis que j'ai fini mes études. Je dois te remercier pour ça Dean, tu m'as donné un sacré coup de pouce.

Pour ce qui est de tes enquêteurs, ça ne m'étonne pas, à leur niveau ils doivent être muselés. Beaucoup de personne ont peur de Crown et de ses hommes de l'ombre, ce type doit avoir des accointances avec la maffia sorcière et le bras plutôt long. Attendons qu'il sorte de son trou, il ne va surement pas laisser les choses évoluer en sa défaveur.

J'ai contacté un membre influent de la police (je ne peux pas te dire son nom, seulement que j'entretiens des relations amicales avec lui), il m'a confié qu'une enquête interne était en cours et que Crown risquait gros, Ils ont persuadé une femme de témoigner contre lui à propos de certains meurtres perpétrés avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle n'avait pas voulu collaborer à l'époque mais la donne a changé, des hommes de main de Crown sont venus la menacer à son domicile et elle pense sa vie en danger. Elle s'est présenté à cet homme de ma connaissance (qui est quelqu'un de totalement intègre) et a demandé une protection rapprochée contre l'assurance qu'elle se présenterait au tribunal lors du procès. L'étau se resserre, les magouilles immobilières ne sont que la partie immergée de l'iceberg, je crois que la chute de Crown précipitera celle du ministre, tu connais la théorie des dominos...

Je vais demander à mon ami s'il connaît les sécurités magiques qui entourent le ministère, si le sort dont tu me parles est toujours actif je crois que ça va l'intéresser au plus haut point.

Malgré tout sois prudent Dean, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter plus que nécessaire mais mon ami m'a dit que tu étais pointé du doigt par quelques sous-fifres douteux. Ça ne veut peut être rien dire mais tiens toi sur tes gardes. Tu devrais peut être dire à Blaise de venir te chercher le soir plutôt que rentrer seul, tout au moins le temps que la situation s'éclaircisse.

En ce qui concerne Blaise reste naturel et fais ta demande le 24 comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, tu verras il sera certainement très attendri.

En tout cas moi je l'ai été par celle de Ron qui pourtant sortait de l'ordinaire. Il m'avait emmené manger dans un charmant petit restaurant français, c'était très romantique. Honnêtement j'avais très bien compris ce qu'il avait en tête mais j'ai joué la naïve...presque jusqu'au bout.

Avec la complicité du serveur il avait glissé la bague dans un petit gâteau au chocolat (il adore le chocolat) mais au moment du dessert alors qu'il devait me donner la pâtisserie contenant le bijou, il s'est trompé de gâteau. Il était tellement stressé qu'il a enfourné la moitié su sien dans sa bouche et s'est étouffé avec la ravissante bague qui était sensée finir à mon doigt. Nous avons terminé la soirée à Sainte Mangouste où le médicomage de garde à du extirper l'anneau de l'estomac de mon chéri avec un sort de récupération. Ron l'a très mal supporté et a rendu tout son repas en même temps que la bague.

Je dois dire que malgré cela ce fut la soirée la plus romantique de ma vie. Je garde un souvenir ému de mon futur mari allongé dans son lit de souffrance me demandant d'une voix légèrement éraillée de devenir sa femme. J'étais tellement nerveuse et émue que j'en aie pleuré de soulagement.

Tu vois Dean peu importe la manière, c'est que l'on attend qui compte, moi j'attendais cette demande depuis de longs mois et je me demandais s'il allait jamais se décider.

Il se peut que Blaise, tout comme moi à l'époque, espère depuis longtemps que tu te déclares enfin...

Pour les paris tu me laisses stupéfaite. Même Mac Go avait misé... ? Sans rire c'est incroyable. Je devais être aveugle où d'une grande naïveté à l'époque parce que je te jure que je n'ai rien vu et Ron non plus. J'en suis un peu gênée à présent moi qui n'aime pas trop attirer l'attention. Vendredi tu m'en diras plus car j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

A vendredi

Hermione

Ps Fais attention à toi

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

215) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Ne bousilles pas la barrière du jardin...

Date : 18 décembre 2000 22h

Tu me fiches vraiment les jetons avec ton cadeau Malfoy, je m'attends au pire de ta part. Mais passe par le jardin puisque ça à l'air de te faire plaisir.

Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'humilier, j'ai conscience de ce que je suis et de qui tu es. Mais je ne nous compare pas, nous aurons une place différente dans la vie de mon petit. Je serai son père et si je t'ai choisi comme parrain avec ma femme ce n'est certainement pas pour que nous soyons en compétition.

Je suis vraiment content que tu aie accepté, content de briser cette espèce de malédiction entre nos deux familles, il était temps non ? Je crois que nous devons tous être solidaires pour le bien de notre peuple et l'avenir de nos gosses. Si les Weasley et les Malfoy se rejoignent grâce à un petit enfant nous aurons fait la moitié du chemin. Ça ne veut pas dire que nous devions nous flanquer de grandes claques amicales dans le dos Draco, je crois que nous n'en seront jamais capables, mais nous avons tout de même bien amélioré nos rapports.

Et chez les Weasley aussi les enfants sont rois tu sais. Quand je te dis que nous avons beaucoup de points communs.

J'aurais aimé qu'il vienne mais il est peut être un peu tôt. Ça n'empêche, il nous manquera. Embrasse-le pour nous.

Ron

N'oublie pas le dessert...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

216) De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : c'était WHAOU............Professeur...

Date : 18 décembre 9h21

Je ne peux pas te dire, pas même te laisser imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti hier soir.

Juste maintenant, je réalise que... tu es à moi Dray et j'adore ça. Tu es à moi... Tu t'es offert avec une infinie confiance et un amour immense, je t'ai possédé la peur au ventre mais l'envie chevillée au corps. Nous avons fait l'amour avec nos chairs mêlées, l'avons fabriqué avec nos cœurs enfiévrés, nous deux avons construit le lien qui nous lie, lettre par lettre, mot par mot, jour après jours...

Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Le plus chanceux aussi...

JE T'AIME DRACO, c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser. La seule qui soit importante. Tu m'as sauvé maintes fois depuis ce premier mail, mais hier soir c'était...une renaissance je crois.

Je peux bien t'avouer que j'avais terriblement la trouille, je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur, si novice et incompétent. Tout ce qui tourne dans ma tête, les doutes, les manques, les peurs tout ça m'envahissait et j'étais intimement convaincu que j'allais rater ce moment crucial entre nous, ce moment qui devait être magique. J'en rêvais, je voulais que tu saches que tu es l'être le plus important pour moi, tu l'as toujours été, de toutes les manières possibles, de la haine d'antan à l'amour d'aujourd'hui, tu es le seul qui possède la première place dans mon cœur, ma tête, ma vie...

Je t'aime pour ça, merci mon amour.

Harry

Ps Un dieu ? Ça me convient lol...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

217) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : Invitation...

Date : 19 décembre 2000 18h38

Programme spécial coin du feu...

Tu rentres tôt ce soir ! Tu me dois bien ça et puis tu me l'as promis.

J'étale une peau de bête devant la cheminée (non ce n'est pas ringard !) et nous dinons à même le sol, dans la même assiette et avec nos doigts. Je te prépare des petits makis au gingembre, des boules de riz au sésame (ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai pensé au wasabi) et pour le dessert ton gâteau préféré (comment peux-tu encore l'aimer tu en manges toutes les semaines ?)

Ensuite (une fois que le gingembre aura fait son effet, ce qui ne devrait pas être long nous connaissant lol) nous nous jetons à corps perdu dans les festivités sexy-sucrées. J'ai fait provision de chantilly, je pourrais te noyer dedans vu la quantité que j'ai acheté.

Qu'en penses-tu mon amour ?

Tu auras peut être un petit cadeau surprise si tu arrives très très en avance lol...Tu te souviens celui que tu rêvais de commander sur le net...

Ne te méprends pas, je ne te récompense pas parce que tu es arrivé en retard hier soir, je t'en veux toujours beaucoup pour ça et je réfléchis à une punition adaptée à ton cas, mais pour l'heure j'ai envie de te faire plaisir.

Lorsque tu rentreras reste dans les rues bien éclairées pour transplaner. Et puis ne traines pas, j'ai envie de toi ce soir.

Je t'aime

Blaise

Ps je vais peut être venir te chercher ça me fera prendre l'air.


	76. Récits 218,219,220

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : **chers lecteurs et lectrices (se planque derrière son écran soulagée qu'on ne la voie pas) j'espère que ce chapitre un peu limoneux ne vous choquera pas, je rassure ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas les lemon ce ne sera pas une constante dans les prochains chapitres…car comme a dit quelqu'un trop de citron tue le citron…Néanmoins j'ai adoré l'écrire. Enfin vous êtes prévenus si vous passez le cap on vous gardera jusqu'à la fin…^^ Merci pour votre adorable présence et tous vos messages…Bizz…Ham

* * *

218) Récit de Blaise... 19 décembre 18h49

Je clique sur le petit bouton qui envoi le mail, j'ai une boule dans l'estomac.

Je vais devoir attendre, sans savoir si tu vas bien, si tu vas rentrer tôt.

Je décide brusquement d'aller te chercher, directement _dans_ ton bureau, ce sera moi ton garde corps personnel. Tu vas surement me faire la gueule mais je m'en fiche. Un horrible pressentiment ne me quitte pas. J'enfile mon manteau et descend dans la petite cour intérieur où nous avons l'habitude de transplaner.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entre dans ton service déserté de la plupart de ses employés. De loin je vois ta porte légèrement entrouverte, une lumière blafarde s'en échappe, je n'entends pas un bruit. L'angoisse grandit, me brule le ventre, assèche ma bouche...j'allonge le pas, respire un grand coup et je m'engouffre brutalement dans ton bureau, ma baguette à la main, l'air menaçant...

Tu me fixes estomaqué, les yeux agrandis de surprise, la mâchoire pendante. Il y a une jeune femme et un homme entre deux âges, assis sur des fauteuils te faisant face, Ils prenaient visiblement des notes avant que je ne fasse irruption dans la pièce comme un dément. Ils me regardent eux aussi l'air légèrement effrayé, se demandant qui est ce type inconnu et grossier qui entre sans frapper, dérangeant probablement une réunion des plus classique.

Et je me sens brusquement très con.

Je range ma baguette d'un air dégagé alors qu'aucun des trois n'a encore prononcé le moindre mot. J'avise Dean et lui montrant son ordinateur je demande.

-je voulais juste savoir si tu avais bien reçu mon mail ?

Tu me foudroies de tes prunelles assombries par la colère qui est en train de t'envahir, puis me désignant tu fais les présentations aux deux autres.

-Blaize Zabini mon compagnon. Blaize, voici Julia et Charles des collaborateurs.

Ils se lèvent à tour de rôle pour me serrer la main, l'air plutôt amusé. Toi par contre tu n'affiches pas le moindre sourire. Je crois que pour ce soir je peux ranger la chantilly et mon gâteau au citron, la soirée ne va pas être celle que j'espérais.

- Je t'attends dans le couloir ? Je demande innocemment

- Tu peux m'attendre à la maison, j'en ai encore pour un bon moment. M'assènes-tu sèchement.

- Dean, j'aimerais arrêter là pour ce soir. Je suis invité à diner et je voudrais avoir le temps de me préparer pour une fois. Plaisante la jeune femme en me faisant un clin d'œil suggestif. Je détourne le regard pour ne pas sourire à cette alliée providentielle. Je sens furtivement que ça ne te ferait pas plaisir. Tu soupires un peu trop fort et acquiesce contre ton gré à la proposition de Julia.

- C'est d'accord, nous reprendrons demain à la première heure. Dis-tu en rangeant tes dossiers.

Julia et Charles se lèvent précipitamment comme si tu allais changer brusquement d'avis. Je réprime un fou rire bien mal venu. Je te connaissais en bourreau de travail, pas en esclavagiste reconnu. Une fois que nous sommes seuls tous les deux, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire pour t'expliquer mon comportement aberrant.

- Blaize ? Tu me fais quoi là ? Demandes-Tu l'air furieux.

Décidément la soirée commence mal...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

219) Récit Charly .... 18 dec après midi

Je suis rentré un peu tardivement hier mais ça ne m'inquiétais pas plus que ça, depuis quelques jours Harry a l'air d'aller mieux et je relâche un peu ma surveillance discrète.

Cet après midi je vais chez Lee, je me suis procuré deux plantes exotiques que j'aimerais planter dans son jardin d'hiver. Ce petit travail botanique va me changer les idées. J'aime les plantes et elles me rendent bien, j'ai la main verte dit-on. En Roumanie une bonne partie de mes loisirs consistait à m'occuper bénévolement d'un petit jardin tropical appartenant à un vieux sorcier charmant qui m'offrait le thé et de délicieux petits gâteaux à la cannelle une fois mon travail fini. J'espère que Lee aura mieux à m'offrir...

Je monte dire à Harry que je m'en vais, il doit être encore devant son écran à pianoter distraitement en attendant un mail de Draco avec qui il a pourtant passé la nuit, il est temps qu'il sorte de sa maison et de sa réserve, il est anormalement renfermé à présent.

J'ouvre la porte de son bureau, il ne s'y trouve pas mais un message clignote sur l'écran, je ne suis pas fureteur de nature mais la signature m'attire comme un aimant. LEE...

Je me penche vers l'écran, poussé bien malgré moi par une curiosité malsaine et je lis le message que Lee a adressé à Harry. _Message _est un mot trop doux, je devrais dire la missive enflammée, brutale, agressive...Comment ose t il ? Qu'est ce qui se passe dans sa tête ?

Ce texte ne peut avoir été écrit par le garçon drôle et extraverti avec qui j'ai passé une soirée agréable. Dans ce mail il est dur et profondément malheureux, bien plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer...

- Tu lis souvent les courriers qui ne te concernent pas ? Murmure une voix douce dans mon dos.

Je me redresse d'un bond, profondément confus. Harry se tient derrière moi, les yeux un peu rougis.

- Harry je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas mais j'ai vu la signature et...

- Laisse tomber Charly...Je m'en fous.

Il se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil et fixe l'écran sans le voir, l'air désespéré.

Je prends alors une chaise et je m'assois à coté de lui. J'empoigne les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, le fais pivoter pour qu'il soit en face de moi et je lui demande.

- Maintenant expliques-moi pourquoi tu reçois ce genre de message de la part de Lee, je connais un peu les événements mais pourquoi t'en veut-il autant ?

Il renifle un peu, frotte son nez dans sa manche comme un gosse puis se met à parler doucement. Je dois tendre l'oreille pour comprendre les paroles murmurées. Pourtant il se met à tout me raconter. Les provocations de Malfoy lui révélant ses nombreuses aventures, notamment le lien particulier qui l'unissait à Lee et à Zabini. Le premier mail que lui Harry, a envoyé à Lee, poussé par sa jalousie maladive. La réaction de Draco, furieux qu'il ait osé s'immiscer dans sa relation avec Jordan. Sa prise de potion quand la tension a été trop forte pour ses épaules fragiles. La désespérance de Draco qui ayant cru le perdre a rejeté une des personnes à laquelle il était le plus attaché.

Les mails qu'ils s'envoient lui et Lee depuis des jours et des jours, l'un espérant se faire pardonner, l'autre refusant toute compromission.

Une histoire douloureusement banale qui les fait souffrir tous les deux...tous les trois je suppose.

En face de moi le visage de Harry est crispé de larmes contenues.

- Je voudrais qu'ils soient de nouveau proche Charly, je crois que le 24 je ne serais pas là lorsque la petite réunion aura lieu, je voudrais qu'ils se retrouvent sans moi. Je prendrais de la poudre de cheminette pour aller...Je ne sais pas ou j'irais.

Il a l'air tellement jeune et paumé. Je souris et lui prends la main

- Ne fais pas ça Harry, si tu es absent Draco va remuer ciel et terre pour te trouver, imaginant encore le pire, alors justement sois présent et donne leur ton aval muet. Ensuite ce ne sera qu'une question de temps, leur relation sera différente parce que tu es là à présent, mais leur amitié sera toujours aussi forte... Et puis Lee rencontrera peut être quelqu'un...

Il réfléchit un long moment puis demande timidement.

- Tu es sur que ça peut se passer comme ça ?...bien... je veux dire.

- Oui petit frère ça va bien se passer, et puis arrête d'écrire à Lee, visiblement ça ne fait qu'exacerber sa rancœur.

Il sourit au _petit frère _et me gratifie d'un regard tellement reconnaissant que je le serre vivement dans mes bras.

- Je dois partir Harry. Ça va aller ?

Il hoche la tête, son visage affichant une expression de confiance qui me touche.

-Oui, je suis content d'avoir parlé avec toi, je me sens mieux...

-Bien, je file, repose-toi avant que Draco ne revienne t'épuiser toute la nuit, il devrait tout de même se souvenir que tu es convalescent...j'ajoute sur un ton de reproche.

Il rougit violemment puis éclate de rire en me lançant un coussin à la tête.

-Ça c'est pas tes oignons, fout le camp Charly Weasley !

Je referme la porte derrière moi en rigolant, Je suis heureux de le voir sourire et plaisanter, ça n'arrive que rarement.

A présent je dois avoir une petite conversation avec le jeune homme qui occupe un peu trop mes pensées. Les plantes attendront !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

220) Récit Harry ...18 déc. après midi et soirée

Charly m'a un peu rassuré. Je crois qu'il a raison, je voulais leur faire ce cadeau idiot de mon absence lorsqu'ils se reverraient, en réalité j'allais faire une connerie. Et Lee m'en aurait voulu encore plus.

Je vais essayer de me faire discret, souriant et compréhensif. Avant d'en arriver là j'ai beaucoup de sentiments négatifs à gérer, je ne peux avouer qu'à moi que cette rencontre m'inquiète. J'ai la trouille que Draco s'aperçoive seulement à ce moment là ce qu'il a perdu. C'est une sorte d'angoisse incontrôlable qui grandit au fur et à mesure que le fameux jour approche. Je trouve Lee de plus en plus belliqueux à mon égard et je me demande sans cesse s'il est sincère, s'il n'est pas amoureux de Draco.

En réalité je devrais m'en foutre. Dray m'a prouvé un million de fois que c'était moi et pas un autre qu'il désirait. Cette nuit il s'est donné à moi, totalement abandonné...Je connais ses sentiments...

... et à Lee, s'est-t-il donné ?

Merde je me pose toujours les mauvaises questions, celles qui font mal, celles qui me rendent dingues. Je me déteste, je sais que je fabule, que je me torture. J'ai confiance en lui, sa vie d'avant ne devrait pas me tarauder à ce point... Je dois cesser ça.

Je veux profiter du moment présent, ne pas laisser mes idées noires parasiter les instants bénis où je le retrouve. Prendre ce qu'il me donne. La suite viendra bien assez tôt...

* * *

J'en suis à mon troisième verre de vodka, assis au pied du sapin gigantesque dont il m'a fait cadeau. Il est seulement 19 h et je m'ennuie à mourir, je ne sais pas s'il viendra ce soir. Une réunion devait avoir lieu, je ne me souviens plus à quelle heure. Je ne veux pas dormir tout seul. Je devrais manger un peu mais je n'ai plus jamais faim... Les lumières des guirlandes clignotent joyeusement et se reflètent sur tous les murs de la pièce plongée dans le noir. Dans 4 jours c'est noël. J'aimerais que ce noël soit le plus beau pour nous deux. J'ai envie de lui...encore, toujours...

Je me verse un dernier verre, ensuite je...Mes yeux se pose sur un petit sachet de tissu abandonné sur le manteau de la cheminée.

La poudre ! Enfin ce qu'il en reste.

Je me redresse péniblement, reprends mon équilibre, je me sens curieusement joyeux. Je vais venir te voir ce soir. Je me penche sous le sapin et attrape un petit paquet. Le 18 c'est presque noël...

Une poignée de poudre et hop la cheminée de Draco m'accueille comme la première fois sauf que là je n'ai pas de nausée. C'est juste le tapis qui est un peu dur...je me relève et j'époussète ma robe comme je peux. Je saisis mon paquet et me mets en recherche de sa chambre, je vais m'allonger un peu je crois. Je n'avais pas oublié les longs couloirs, les interminables escaliers, la froideur des lieux, l'odeur de sa chambre...Sa courtepointe moelleuse où me je vautre sans aucun remord.

Où je m'endors sans aucun scrupule.

Lorsque je me réveille je me sens vaguement nauséeux. Il fait nuit noire et j'aperçois juste la lueur tremblotante d'une bougie posée tout prés de moi, sur une table de chevet. J'ai mal au crâne. Je serre contre moi mon petit paquet un peu chiffonné.

- Ça va Potter ?

Je pousse un cri de surprise auquel répond l'éclat d'un rire clair, le tien.

Je t'entends lancer un lumos et je vois ton visage apparaître éclairé par ta baguette. Tu es assis dans le fauteuil ou je me suis lové la première fois que je suis venu. Tu devais me regarder dormir. Je me sens stupide et déplacé à cet instant.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Je demande un peu gêné. Pour la surprise je peux repasser...

- Un moment oui, je voulais t'éveiller d'un baiser mais la vodka a eu raison de toi je crois.

Tu te moques de moi et j'en suis profondément vexé, pourquoi faut il que je foire tout ce que j'entreprends.

Je me lève sans savoir ce que je dois faire, ma main crispée sur le paquet.

- J'aimerais que tu restes. Souffles-tu tendrement. Tu pourrais dormir avec moi...enfin si tu veux.

Je souris bêtement. Je veux dormir avec toi, ce soir, puis celui d'après et tous les autres.

- Je n'avais pas envie de dormir seul justement. Je réponds crânement.

- Bizarrement je m'en doutais. Rigoles-tu. Viens...

Tu t'approche de moi, m'enlace et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je te repousse fermement.

- je pourrais...prendre une douche ? Pas question que je me laisse embrasser par toi alors que je sens la vodka à plein nez. Je me recule en vacillant légèrement.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire sans manger. M'énonces-tu doctement. Je lis un reproche douloureux dans tes yeux. Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça ce soir, je veux juste profiter de ta présence.

- La salle de bain s'il te plait?

- Première porte à droite dans le couloir ! Je dois en prendre une moi aussi.

- Tu veux y aller en premier ? Je demande.

Ton éclat de rire me cloue le bec. Je te fixe un peu surpris.

- je veux qu'_on_ y aille en premier mon amour. Te moques-tu. Je rougis, pourtant après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière je devrais avoir dépassé le stade des rougissements pudiques.

Ta main saisi la mienne et tu me tires jusqu'à la plus merveilleuse salle de bain que j'ai jamais vu, elle pourrait presque rivaliser avec celle des préfets de Poudlard. Tu fais couler de l'eau dans une baignoire gigantesque ou nous pourrions tenir à cinq sans nous gêner et tu t'approches de moi pour m'aider à me déshabiller. A mon tour je retire les guenilles couteuses qui te recouvrent et nous plongeons avec délice dans l'eau mousseuse et parfumée du bain. Tu m'attires contre toi en enlaçant ma taille. Je me love contre ton torse, assis entre tes cuisses et je me sens merveilleusement bien, loin de tous les Lee du monde, loin de toutes mes peurs.

- c'est quoi le paquet que tu tenais en dormant ? Me demandes-tu.

- Un cadeau pour toi. Un cadeau de noël. Je précise.

- Noël c'est seulement dans six jours, enfin cinq maintenant nous sommes le 19...

- j'avais envie de te le donner, tu me manquais horriblement. Je t'avoue ça en tremblant que tu ne me trouves ridiculement passionné.

- On a fait l'amour hier soir pourtant, ce n'est pas si loin. Me fais-tu remarquer avec innocence.

Je me retourne brusquement, outré par ta réflexion, mortellement vexé aussi.

-Tu veux que je reparte ? Je demande froidement.

Tes yeux pétillent de malice et ton sourire me fait me sentir ridicule.

- Ne sors pas tes griffes mon petit lion, je suis heureux que tu sois venu.

Tu m'embrasses alors avec gourmandise, ta langue s'attaquant à la mienne, tes dents mordillant doucement ma lèvre inférieure et je fonds dans tes bras parce que je n'attendais que ça.

Notre bain à partir de ce moment là ne ressemble plus à rien. Nous nous lavons mutuellement, mais c'est juste un prétexte fallacieux pour nous toucher encore et encore en nous dévorant de baisers. Tes mains volent sur moi, frottant chaque partie de mon corps avec la mousse légère qui nous entoure, tu oses des attouchements très intimes qui me font me cambrer d'excitation. Ta virilité que je sens contre mon dos n'est pas en reste, elle est plus dure que du marbre. Depuis hier je me sens plus à l'aise avec le sexe, je sais que je peux oser t'aimer, que c'est nouveau mais aussi merveilleusement bon. J'ai envie de te surprendre encore. Je plonge brusquement dans l'eau sous la couche savonneuse et bloquant ma respiration j'avale ton érection qui frémit agréablement dans ma bouche. À la surface j'entends ta voix assourdie qui proteste, alors je m'applique, ma langue tourne langoureusement autour de ton gland, il tremble enserré par mes lèvres et c'est une merveilleuse sensation. J'essaie de ne pas avaler d'eau lorsque je sens deux mains puissantes qui me remontent à la surface de force.

- tu vas te noyer idiot. Halètes-tu bruyamment. Je comprends que ta difficulté à respirer n'est du qu'à la caresse que j'étais en train de t'infliger.

- je suis capable de rester un très long moment en apnée alors profites-en.

Sans te laisser le temps de répondre je replonges dans les bulles nacrées pour finir ce que j'avais commencé. Tes mains se posent sur mes joues avec délicatesse, tu tends bien malgré toi ton bassin pour que je te prenne dans ta totalité. Je n'y parviens pas car la nature a été un peu trop généreuse avec toi, malgré tout je te donne du plaisir, en cajolant ta hampe dressée de mes lèvres serrées, en accélérant les mouvements de succions perpétrés par l'intérieur de mes joues, en agitant nerveusement ma langue sur le bout de ton gland écarlate. Ma bouche s'active pour te satisfaire, je me dois de faire vite sinon l'air va finir par me manquer, tu jouis brusquement dans un grand tremblement de ton corps que je perçois sous l'onde tiède.

Tu me sors vivement du bain, je fixe tes yeux d'écume en respirant difficilement puis j'avale ta semence que j'avais gardée dans ma gorge. Tu m'attires à toi et force le passage de mes lèvres avec ta langue, tu approfondis le baiser en léchant les gouttes de semence qui suintent encore à l'intérieur de ma bouche et c'est incroyablement érotique...

Je te murmure que je t'aime, que j'aime ton gout, ton odeur, tout de toi... tu souris sans répondre mais je vois au fond de tes yeux qu'un nouveau désir prend corps dans ton esprit.

- Harry ? Tu es prêt à tout ? Me souffles-tu. J'acquiesce avec confiance, je suis à toi de toute façon.

Tes bras m'entrainent jusqu'au petit escalier de marbre qui permet de descendre dans ta baignoire- piscine. Tu dévores mon cou de petits baisers rapides, puis tu me retournes et m'enjoints tendrement à m'agenouiller sur la plus large des marches, celle qui affleure l'eau sans en être totalement recouverte. Je pense connaître la suite des événements alors je cambre mon dos pour m'offrir à toi sans pudeur, sans réserve.

Je sens tes lèvres s'attaquer à mes épaules alors que tes mains caressent mes fesses langoureusement, ta langue descend bientôt le long de mon dos, léchant ma peau humide, aspirant la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale, je frissonne et j'ai terriblement envie de toi à cet instant. Mais tu prends tout ton temps, ta langue pointue se fait plus ferme alors qu'elle me déguste par petites touches, buvant chaque goutte d'eau à même ma peau. Parfois je sens tes dents racler doucement l'épiderme sensible de mes reins. Je gémis doucement, j'ai envie de plus mais je me tais, curieux... tes mains à présent écartent fermement mes fesses dévoilant mon intimité, tu me murmures de me détendre, de te faire confiance, j'imagine que tes doigts à cet instant vont...

-Ahhhhh Draco... Ta langue, ta langue dont je ne me méfiais pas me fait cette chose si scandaleuse, si... incroyable. Je me tortille mal à l'aise mais tu me maintiens fermement alors que ta langue plonges dans mon intimité de cette façon là. Elle me lèche lentement d'abord, avec légèreté et tendresse, massant longuement mon entrée de sa pulpe tendre et humide. Je ressens des fourmillements de plaisir qui se déplacent jusqu'au tréfonds de mes reins. Je ne savais pas cette partie de moi si sensible, si érotique, je roule des hanches, gémis de plus en plus fort, me cambre à l'extrême, mon érection devient douloureuse, mes sens exacerbés me rendent fou. Ta caresse se fait plus précise, plus appuyée, ta bouche se déplace plus vite, tu appuies plus fermement sur les fibres de ma chair innervée. L'excitation qui brule mon ventre ne fait que croitre à mesure que tu me dévores. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux même pour percevoir pleinement cette sensation fabuleuse que tu fais naitre dans tout mon corps. Ma voix monte en des aigus dont je ne pas pensais posséder la capacité. Je vais surement mourir maintenant sous les caresses violentes de ta bouche impudique. Alors que tu pénètres mes replis de la pointe durcie de ta langue et entame des vas et vient terriblement provocants et obscènes, j'explose soudain en poussant un long cri d'extase et en répandant violemment ma semence dans l'eau parfumée qui nous entoure.

Je retombe pesamment sur le marbre tiède, engourdit par mon orgasme, subjugué par cet attouchement indécent, l'esprit hors de mon corps, le souffle perdu à jamais.

Je ne sais que psalmodier ton nom comme une litanie et je t'entends glousser dans mon dos alors que tes bras se replient autours de moi comme un cocon protecteur. Tu me retournes et je me blottis tout contre ton torse.

- C'était bon ? Demandes-tu la voix empreinte d'une certaine fierté.

- Putain Dray, où t'as appris ça ? Je souffle

Tu m'embrasses doucement sans répondre, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Et alors que je ferme les yeux, retrouvant difficilement le court de mes pensées, tu me proposes de terminer cet échange intéressant au creux de ton lit. Je te laisse m'enfiler un peignoir blanc d'une douceur incomparable et moins de cinq minutes plus tard nous nous lovons l'un contre l'autre, nus dans tes draps de soie. Là nous n'en finissons pas de nous redécouvrir et tu me fais l'amour de la plus belle des façons, sensuelle et tendre, voluptueuse et bouleversante. Nous jouissons de nouveau, éperdus d'amour, transcendés par les sentiments profonds qui nous engloutissent. Nous nous sommes dit un million de fois _je t'aime_ ce soir et nous savons tous les deux que c'est la pure vérité.

Je suis content d'être venu te retrouver, ton cadeau attendra demain...


	77. Mails et récits 221 à 226

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : **Un énorme merci à vous tous et toutes mes excuses pour ne pas répondre aux reviews en ce moment! Je pense beaucoup à vous et vos messages nous touchent énormément!! Je me rattraperai pendant les vacances!! Place à nos chéris!!! lol

Bonne lecture et merci à vous tous pour votre présence!!

* * *

221) Récit Draco

Mercredi 19 décembre 2000 1h30

J'aime la façon dont tu te recroquevilles contre moi après l'amour, si avide de sentir ma peau contre la tienne comme une délicieuse brise d'été qui t'enveloppe de son cocon si doux… alors que tu peux être tellement sauvage ! Cette nuit encore tu me l'as prouvé et je ne me lasse pas de m'interroger, de deviner jusqu'où nous conduirons tes inhibitions ce soir, et le soir d'après et tous les autres soirs. Tu raffoles de cette tendre caresse de ma langue, elle te rend fou et tu t'abandonnes complètement à moi lorsqu'elle parcoure tes replis intimes. Je me souviens qu'elle me rendait fou moi aussi, j'étais dément ivre lorsque Lee m'explorait de cette façon et il ne me voulait que fou de plaisir comme je t'ai désiré si fort. Jamais je ne pourrais te dire où j'ai appris cette caresse Harry de peur de voir ce beau vert sombre d'amour te quitter pour cet abime de tristesse qui t'envahit encore parfois, jamais je ne pourrais te dire que si Lee me rendait fou de cette caresse, dépendant parfois, je ne lui ai jamais rendu la pareille, la seule chose que je lui refusais, si intime si intense. Et il comprenait, je crois qu'il comprenait que cette caresse il ne l'aurait jamais, il l'acceptait et je n'avais que plus de respect pour lui.

A toi j'ai offert ce cadeau Harry, seulement à toi. Et j'ai aimé te voir sangloter de plaisir, hoqueter de bonheur pour moi, grâce à moi, à cette bouche qui a proféré tant d'horreur qu'elle s'évertue à panser aujourd'hui.

M'as-tu entendu penser ? Tu resserres ton étreinte sur mon corps encore moite de toi et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir doucement et je vois ce sourire béat qui orne tes lèvres, tu es magnifique !

Je caresse légèrement ton épaule et tu soupires profondément, un soupir de bonheur de ceux que peu poussent encore aujourd'hui et je bombe inconsciemment le torse, fier de l'avoir provoqué, tu es épuisé, cette nuit encore et je vais probablement me faire passer le savon du siècle par Weasley mais je m'en fiche comme de mon premier chaudron ! Tu es à moi et j'aime te le rappeler… toutes les nuits lorsque tu gémis au creux de mes bras.

- Harry ? je chuchote.

Ta main voyage alors du haut de mon torse où elle s'est effondrée jusque sur mon ventre pour atteindre l'objet de toute convoitise. Je m'en saisis prestement alors que tu commences à me caresser lentement et dépose un baiser au creux de ta paume.

- Non Harry… ce n'est pas ça…

Tu ouvres paresseusement les yeux et tu me regardes un peu étonné, un peu surpris comme si tu avais encore du mal à croire que c'était moi nu avec toi dans ce lit puis tu souris plus confiant et pose ta main bien à plat sur mon ventre pâle. La chaleur est envoutante, elle se propage dans tout mon corps à chaque extrémité, ce fluide magique que tu exhales me transperce comme si ma magie reconnaissait la tienne, fusionnait avec la tienne. Que me fais-tu Harry ??

Tu ôtes ta main mais la chaleur est toujours là bien présente au creux de mes reins échauffant mon ventre, tu déposes un léger baiser à l'exact endroit où ta main reposait et je vois la marque de ta main s'évanouir dans ma chair et je ne comprends pas. Tu me serres plus étroitement et refermes les yeux.

- Harry… pourquoi tu n'as rien dit pour le bébé ?

Tu ne sursautes pas tu n'as même pas l'air étonné, tu ne nies pas non plus, tu te contentes de caresser légèrement mon bras de ton index.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je dise ? murmures-tu doucement.

Ton abandon est désarmant et je réalise soudain que je pourrais te demander n'importe quoi, j'ai tout pouvoir sur toi mon amour et ça ne te fait même pas peur !

- Weasley et Granger sont tes amis. je proteste.

- Je t'aime.

Ne fais pas ça Potter, ne fais pas ça !! N'explique pas toutes tes décisions à travers moi, ne me rend pas faible en étant si dépendant !

Tu es étendu contre moi, magnifiquement nu et je crochète mes jambes autour de toi, Merlin tu ronronnes ! Si indécent…

- Harry, je ne veux pas que tu acceptes tout pour moi !

Tu te redresses un peu sur moi et ton corps glisse alors sur le mien, je dois me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir parce que oui je suis faible et dépendant et ton corps sur le mien me réveille et m'incendie entièrement, et tu me regardes bien en face, j'aperçois cette flamme rougeoyante d'une époque révolue, je sais que le Potter sommeille encore là bas au fond.

- Je n'accepte pas tout pour toi Draco…

Ta voix est douce, toi et moi savons bien que c'est un honteux mensonge.

- … mais que penses-tu être mieux pour ce bébé : un ermite agoraphobe et geignard ou un homme robuste, sûr de lui, au cercle riche et étendu ?

- Tu n'es pas…

Tu me coupes d'une main ferme mais douce.

- Ils ont pris la bonne décision Draco, tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ce bébé, tu feras un excellent parrain.

Tu te recouches contre moi comme si la discussion était close mais elle ne l'est pas.

- Tu n'es pas déçu ?

Tu ricanes un peu et j'en serai presque vexé.

- Déçu de quoi ? Je n'ai rien à offrir à un bébé Draco…

Je te repousse un peu plus violemment que j'en ai eu l'intention…

Tu n'as rien à offrir à…

Tu ne veux pas…

Un coup dans le ventre, violent, inquisiteur, je ne m'y attendais pas, je ne savais pas que ça ferait si mal. Je le savais pourtant, je l'avais deviné, envisagé mais je crois que j'avais quand même espéré. Les affirmations de Granger me reviennent en tête insidieusement, elle disait que ton rêve le plus cher était d'avoir une famille, des enfants… pas tout de suite, j'aurais voulu profiter de toi encore longtemps mais un jour, quand nous serions prêts, quand tu en aurais eu envie, je t'aurais emmené visiter mon orphelinat et nous aurions pu rendre heureux quelques-uns de ces enfants…

Mon estomac se révulse et je manque presque de restituer mon repas.

Tu me regardes inquiet et déboussolé mais je ne peux pas en parler, je n'arrive pas à dire les mots, je ne veux plus y penser.

- Draco ?

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Je vacille un peu, je l'ai toujours su pourtant, je ne m'explique pas cette violente réaction de mon corps ! Je dois me reprendre parce que je t'aime Harry, plus que tout.

Tu te lèves à ma suite mais je verrouille la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi. Pardonne-moi mon amour…

- Draco ??

Tu frappes à la porte de la salle de bain, de plus en plus fort, tes coups deviennent frénétiques, hystériques et tu cries mon nom, j'entends bien que tu ne comprends pas, pardon…

Je me regarde dans le miroir et ma pâleur est effrayante, je m'asperge un peu le visage et je déverrouille finalement cette barrière que j'ai dressée entre nous.

Tu te précipites et t'accroches à moi comme un désespéré inondant mon torse de petits baisers, je sens ton cœur effrayé battre contre mon corps, comme celui d'un petit oiseau affolé et je te serre très fort contre moi, je sais ce qui a pu te traverser l'esprit mais je ne t'abandonne pas Harry, jamais.

Je caresse ton dos jusqu'à ce que tu t'apaises un peu.

- Sshhh je t'aime Harry, calme-toi…

Je te guide vers notre lit et t'y allonge doucement, je vois bien tes yeux briller d'angoisse mais je ne peux rien dire alors je t'embrasse te véhiculant tout cet amour dont je déborde pour toi.

Je te regarde sombrer dans le sommeil te murmurant des mots d'amour pour que tu t'endormes mais ils ne semblent pas t'apaiser ce soir, tes traits sont crispés, figés et je sais que ce n'est que de mon fait, tu ne comprends pas mais je suis bien trop lâche pour t'expliquer, parce qu'un Malfoy ne change pas de couches, parce qu'un Malfoy ne connaît rien au biberon, parce qu'un Malfoy ne gagatisera jamais, parce qu'un Malfoy ne peut vouloir autre chose qu'un héritier, parce que tout Malfoy que je sois, Draco n'avouera jamais que tu es le seul qui a su lui insuffler ce désir d'avoir un monstre, d'avoir un bébé.

Une larme s'échappe du coin de ton œil et je n'y tiens plus je la lape consciencieusement et pose une main réconfortante sur ta joue, tu t'y appuies plus fermement et je vois enfin un faible sourire ourler tes lèvres un peu sèches d'une respiration bien trop haletante. Enfin tu te calmes et je me serre contre toi, très fort.

Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant de toute manière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

222) De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : Très fin Zabini !!

Date : Mardi 19 décembre 2000 8h04

Zabini !! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça !!! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec Thomas, c'est immonde ! Est-ce que je te raconte moi ce que je fais avec Harry ??? (et NON !!! Tu ne sauras rien !!!!) Et pour ta gouverne, je ne fais pas de déni quant à ta vie sexuelle, j'aimerais seulement qu'elle ne vienne pas parasiter sans cesse nos conversations, j'ai l'estomac fragile !! Que tu aies une vie sexuelle dont je ne fais pas partie, soit, mais en plus avec un gryffindor, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être dégoûté !!

Tu es pathétique Blaize, tu sais ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves à ton Thomas, je ne le tolère qu'à cause de cette lueur qu'il allume dans tes yeux, il a ce pouvoir sur toi alors soit, ça durera le temps que ça durera. Et puis, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de personne pour ramasser les morceaux, j'ai toujours été là !! Mais tu as raison, Harry me fait ressentir ces choses folles et indécentes qui me rendent dingue parfois !! Et que les choses soient claires _mon cœur_, Harry est peut-être hypersensible mais ça ne l'empêche absolument pas d'être une bête de sexe…

Je dois admettre que Thomas a une drôle d'influence sur toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire une scène à qui que ce soit aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent. Mais je te répète que tu n'as rien à craindre, Thomas est un grand garçon et il sait se défendre, n'oublie pas qu'il a été un guerrier aussi, il s'est battu avec nous et qu'il soit avec toi ou non ne changera rien à ça. Il est plus fort que tu ne peux le penser. (et ne rêve pas la force est souvent synonyme de folie, ce n'était pas un compliment !!) Tu es intelligent Blaize, presque autant que moi (c'est un sacré compliment j'espère que tu réalises !!) tu sais pertinemment que ce que nous faisons est non seulement dans l'intérêt de tous mais aussi que nous devons le faire, nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est une cause pour laquelle nous nous sommes engagés, nous connaissions les risques, il est impossible de revenir en arrière, pas alors que nous sommes si près du but et je suis désolé de te dire ça Blaize mais pour le coup ton crétin de petit ami est bien plus lucide que tu ne l'es.

Je dois dire que c'est étrange de te voir si protecteur envers un autre (ne te méprend pas je ne suis absolument pas jaloux !!) mais si tu dois lui mettre une raclée, laisse-moi asséner les premiers coups, depuis le temps que j'en rêve !! lol

Blaize, je vais te dire sincèrement, tu devrais te lancer un sort d'allégresse ou faire du sport pour contenir tout ce stress parce que ça devient pathologique, il ne nous arrivera rien ! J'ai pris bien plus de précautions qu'il n'en fallait et je n'ai pas oublié d'y intégrer ton amant ! (même si j'avoue y avoir songé quelques jours…)

Ecoute, j'exècre tout ce qui est gryffindor ok ? (excepté mon Harry bien entendu !) Pourtant je ne peux pas nier tout le bien que te fait Dean (et je ne parle pas de _ce_ bien-là !!!) alors je prendrais toutes les précautions qui s'imposent parce que ton Thomas, c'est un peu mon Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Et te t'inquiète pas pour tes boîtes de chocolat je t'enverrai le reste mais honnêtement Blaize, tu devrais arrêter, tout ce sucre que tu ingurgites finira par te tuer… et tu me manquerais je crois…

Et Blaize, pour cette chevalière, je pense que tu devrais attendre, je ne veux que ton bonheur mais parfois tu es beaucoup trop empressé, tu ne sais même pas s'il partage ton désir d'aller plus loin, tu ne lui en as même pas parlé, et que se passera-t-il s'il dit non ? Tu seras dévasté Blaize et je ne supporterai pas de te voir comme ça alors ne sois pas égoïste et pense un peu à moi !! Prend le temps de tâter le terrain, crois-moi avec un gryffindor c'est une étape essentielle, ne te jette pas à corps perdu dans ce projet qui risque d'être avorté avant même d'avoir pu en goûter les prémices. Tu sais à quel point les gryffindor peuvent être versatiles ! Il pourra te dire oui sous l'impulsion du moment mais passée l'euphorie de Noël, il commencera à se poser des questions… Peut-être Noël prochain, fais-moi confiance Blaize… vous avez besoin de vous connaître bien plus que ça, le mariage ce n'est pas que du sexe, penses-y encore… Si à Noël prochain tu le veux encore alors j'ouvrirai moi-même la porte de la plus luxueuse bijouterie !

Dray.

OoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOo

223) Récit de Lee

Mercredi 18 décembre 2000 (fin de matinée)

Il a refermé la porte doucement derrière lui, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?? Je sens encore la tendre texture de ses lèvres contre les miennes, si furtif, si rapide, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'aspirer son souffle entre mes lèvres qu'il partait déjà. Une petite voix tourne en boucle dans mon esprit me rappelant qui il est et qui je suis. Charly. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Charly, ce n'est pas l'un de ces playboys avec qui je tente d'oublier le vide de cet appartement. Charly, c'est beaucoup plus qu'un corps à exploiter pour mon seul plaisir. Il ne mérite pas ça. Et pourtant quand ses lèvres ont touché les miennes, alors même que les brumes de l'alcool me rappelaient à ma bienheureuse ivresse, l'espace de trois secondes alors qu'il me goûtait, j'ai senti cette chaleur apaisante dans tout mon corps et pour m'être perdu bien des fois dans les méandres sinueux de liqueurs entêtantes, j'ai su que ce n'était pas la même chaleur, cette chaleur était sécurisante, protectrice, bienfaisante…

Et après… après… après il m'a jugé comme l'ont fait beaucoup. C'est ce qui était si particulier entre Dray et moi, cet accord tacite entre nous qui nous interdisait tout jugement parce que nous savions que tout était beaucoup plus complexe.

Des histoires de gosses, c'est probablement ce que représente pour lui cet abandon, abandon de la part de Dray, renoncement de la mienne, parce qu'il mérite d'être heureux après ce qu'il a vécu et peut-être qu'au détour d'une rue, je l'apercevrais resplendir un jour et ce sera ma récompense, en espérant qu'il resplendisse assez pour deux et peut-être qu'il m'éclaboussera d'un peu de bonheur aussi. Mais je n'en demande pas tant, juste le savoir heureux avec son gryffindor, même si je ne dois plus les voir.

Cette soirée à laquelle m'a convié Harry me terrifie, encore me sentir jugé, épié, comme si j'étais le mal en personne. Mes pieds voudraient courir et le revoir mais tout mon esprit ne hurle de ne pas faire cette bêtise, et si je n'y allais pas ? Le 25… si loin et si proche à la fois…

Charly… comment puis-je lui en vouloir ? Comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Nous ne venons pas du même monde, il vient de ce cocon protecteur qui l'a toujours choyé et protégé quoiqu'il arrive, il vient de ce monde de loyauté où il peut retourner à loisir, il y est toujours accueilli et même s'il a vécu loin d'ici, cette bulle ne l'a pas quitté, toujours un endroit où revenir, la base solide de son boomerang, le socle de son yoyo, toujours un lieu où se reposer et poser ses valises, un abri contre le froid qui fait rage parfois à l'intérieur. J'avais ça moi aussi, je l'ai eu, je crois. Après que mes parents m'aient renié pour avoir tant voulu les protéger – quelle ironie !! - j'ai eu Dray.

Je ne m'attends pas à ce que Charly comprenne et je remercie Merlin qu'il n'ait jamais connu ce froid sépulcral, cette solitude lancinante qui hurle dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir fugace de l'orgasme y mette fin pour quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'alcool endorme ses voix criardes qui me déchirent.

Alors oui, je veux bien être un gosse têtu pourvu qu'il (Charly) n'en sache rien, qu'il ne connaisse jamais cette solitude à qui l'on ne peut échapper. Plus jamais d'attache, plus jamais de paix, plus jamais de bras chauds et de cou offert au mal-être qui me consume, plus jamais de mots apaisants qui bousculent un peu, plus de blagues vaseuses ni de confessions intimes.

Je sais qu'Harry est un type bien, je lui ai donné mon dernier trésor, mon ami, le seul élément stable de ma pathétique existence, alors je sais, Harry est quelqu'un de bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

224) De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : Il y a des gens qui bossent Zabini!!

Date: 18 Décembre 2000 9h33

Chez Tony à 10h?? T'aurais pu me prévenir avant Zabini, je vais devoir annuler deux rendez-vous !! Il y a des sorciers brillants qui ont quand même besoin de bosser tu sais !!

Bon, ok pour 10h, essaie d'être à l'heure j'ai un emploi du temps serré aujourd'hui !

Dray.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

225) De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : personne **(arobaze) **wizzard . org

Objet : RDV avec le psychomage.

Date: Mardi 19 Décembre 2000 7h45

Salut Harry,

Je suis ravi que tu aies accepté ma proposition! Je crois que c'est normal d'avoir peur mais tu sembles tellement motivé ! Draco sera sûrement très fier de toi lorsqu'il apprendra tout ce que tu fais pour lui et surtout ne panique pas, même si les premiers temps sont durs et même si tu penses ne pas être à la hauteur, je suis persuadé que tu y arriveras parce qu'on est jamais plus fort que lorsqu'on le fait pour quelqu'un qu'on aime, j'en conviens, c'est très cliché comme façon de voir les choses mais c'est tellement vrai ! Et quoiqu'il arrive Draco sera toujours auprès de toi Harry, il t'aime et selon Blaize, rien que ce fait en soit est un miracle, tu es le seul à lui avoir jamais ravi le cœur !

Et là, je dois t'avouer que Draco et cœur dans la même phrase me laisse relativement perplexe… lol (relaxe je plaisante !)

C'est vrai que je vous envie parfois Draco et toi mais je n'échangerai mon Blaize contre rien au monde, il est ma constante, j'ai l'impression de l'aimer de plus en plus mais paradoxalement j'ai le sentiment que c'est impossible, qu'un jour je vais en crever tellement je l'aime, je n'arrive même pas à m'expliquer !!

Mais surtout Harry pour le moment, pense à toi, à vous, ne t'occupe ni des soirées mondaines ni des journalistes, tout cela viendra en temps voulu, concentre-toi uniquement sur toi et sur ta guérison, le reste suivra naturellement.

Est-ce que tu as déjà une idée de ce dont tu vas parler au psychomage ? Tu devrais peut-être faire une petite liste de ce dont tu aimerais lui parler pour pouvoir procéder par étape.

Et tu m'as bien fait rire en me rappelant cette fille qui courait après Seamus !! Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais !! lol Tu sais à l'époque je m'en fichais un peu, si je pouvais aider, je n'avais personne dans ma vie, alors tirer un ami d'un mauvais pas c'était bien aussi ! Et puis, celui qui m'intéressait vraiment n'avait pas encore… posé les yeux sur moi… ni autre chose d'ailleurs… lol

Mais bon, j'ai encore des séquelles, parfois un peu de mal à respirer… lol

En tous cas pour ce qui est de la vie à deux, je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé, et puis c'est tellement personnel, chacun invente sa propre vie à deux je crois, celle que je peux avoir avec Blaize sera très différente de celle que tu auras avec Malfoy parce que chaque amour est unique à sa manière c'est ce qui le rend si précieux… quand est-ce que je suis devenu si fleur bleue moi ?? lol J'ai honte !!

Dis-moi, je pensais à une chose pour ta soirée de Noël, est-ce que tu as déjà prévu l'organisation ? Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? Organiser une soirée n'est pas une mince affaire. Les petits fours, le traiteur, la décoration, la liste des invités, les invitations… Combien d'invités as-tu prévu ? Je pense que Blaize et moi pourront te donner un coup de main si tu veux. Nous sommes déjà le 20 !

Tu me diras ce que tu as décidé. Et pour le psychomage, dis-moi dès que tu as l'heure et la date !

Je passerai te voir demain en fin d'après-midi si tu veux…

Bonne journée Harry ! Et ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien !

Dean.

PS : tu crois que je devrais dire à Blaize que s'il continue à me faire des crèmes au citron toutes les semaines il faudra bientôt m'enfermer !! lol En plus j'ai pris 5kg… à croire qu'on élimine pas assez… lol

OoOoOoOoOoooOo

226) Récit Dean

Lundi 18 décembre 2000 6h35

- Bonjour toi…

Ma voix éraillée n'est que le résultat de nos ébats d'hier, tu étais merveilleux, si fougueux, si possessif… oui j'aime tellement ça quand tu te montres possessif.

Tu me regardes, les sourcils froncés, depuis combien de temps tu m'observes ? J'avance la main sur ton front et je lisse un peu ses plis d'inquiétude, disgrâce sur ton merveilleux visage, mais tu continues de me fixer comme si tu ne me voyais pas, regarde-moi Blaize ! Regarde-moi j'ai besoin de tes yeux sur moi !

Je caresse doucement ta joue et mon visage se perd dans ton cou que je parsème de baiser et enfin je te sens bouger contre moi. Ta peau nue glisse sur la mienne et je ne peux que soupirer. J'ai conscience de ce sourire béat qui ourle mes lèvres, bien calé contre la peau douce de ton cou.

- Merci pour cette nuit… je murmure.

Tu grognes quelque chose que je ne comprends pas mais je m'en fiche, je mordille cet endroit sensible que tu aimes tant… j'essaie de te rassurer à ma manière.

- Je t'aime Blaize… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je te jure que je serai prudent… je te promets, je ferai très attention juste pour toi… si tu m'aimes encore comme ça, comme cette nuit… je ferai tout ce que tu veux…

Je me blottis un peu plus contre toi et je t'entends soupirer mais ce n'est pas un soupir de bien-être n'est-ce pas ? Je t'implore du regard…

- Fais-moi confiance Blaize… s'il te plaît…

Et ton doux sourire un peu crispé me rassure un peu alors je t'embrasse lentement. Et je t'entends chuchoter contre mes lèvres :

- Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Que répondre à ça ? Que tu ne me perdras pas ? Je crève encore de te donner cet anneau enfoui dans les poches de ma veste mais tout le courage de Godric m'abandonne lorsque je plonge dans tes yeux inquiets, Noël, ce n'est pas si loin, Noël…

Tu fermes douloureusement les yeux et je ne t'ai jamais vu si expressif, si sérieux, tout n'est que rire avec toi, sauf tes silences interminables lorsque tu rentres du travail, ceux que tu combles en me faisant si merveilleusement la cuisine.

Je ne peux rien dire de plus, je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas, tu ne veux pas entendre à quel point c'est important pour moi, pour nous… peut-être pour nos enfants, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je crève que tout se termine enfin pour ne plus avoir à trembler pour notre sécurité, pour _ta_ sécurité, tu ne veux pas entendre… alors je t'embrasse longuement, tendrement essayant de faire passer dans ce baiser brasier toute la prudence dont je compte faire preuve, toute l'importance de cette mission, tout le crédit que j'accorde à ton inquiétude, en espérant que tu comprennes, puis je me lève pour aller prendre ma douche. C'est la première fois qu'il y a un froid entre nous, la toute première fois qu'un malaise s'installe, je n'aime pas ce silence qui me répond à ta place, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous éloigne.

Le jet d'eau chaude me martèle le dos et tes mains viennent glisser sur ma peau comme une supplique, une prière de ton corps sur le mien…

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	78. Mails et récits 227, 228

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : **Merci de votre présence.

* * *

227) Récit de Draco

Mardi 19 Décembre 2000 10h47

La conversation que j'ai eue hier avec Blaize m'a perturbé bien plus que je ne l'ai laissé paraître. Son crétin de petit ami est une tête brûlée et Blaize ne comprend pas qu'avec son comportement hyper protecteur il ne fera que provoquer les attitudes périlleuses de son Thomas qui fera tout pour lui prouver qu'il ne coure aucun risque ! Il ne réalise pas qu'il fait pire que mieux ! Nous sommes si près du but !

Je n'ai pas pu lui dire que si nous ne nous servons pas de Thomas comme d'un appât, il n'en est pas moins un pour autant, nous le sommes tous dans cette affaire !

Pourquoi croit-il que j'ai embauché Julia sous couverture ce crétin ??!! Elle n'est pas juriste ni avocate, c'est un auror d'élite qui a su maintenir sa couverture avec brio, Thomas n'a jamais rien vu ! Mais j'ai bien conscience qu'il faudra la jouer plus fine avec Granger…

Il faut dire que Julia a su jouer son rôle à la perfection – au prix où je la paie elle avait plutôt intérêt !! – elle nous a même fait beaucoup avancer dans cette affaire, elle semble s'être prise au jeu on dirait. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle abandonne son métier d'auror pour se lancer dans ce genre de mission aventureuse.

Je rejoins la zone de transplanage sans encombre et transplane jusque sur l'île. C'est étrange depuis que les dementors n'y sont plus, on pourrait presque croire à une île aux touristes. Les prisonniers y sont traités avec décence bien que certains gardiens cherchent encore à se venger d'une époque où les deatheaters semaient la terreur. L'un d'entre eux a encore reçu un blâme la semaine dernière pour avoir frappé un détenu. Une chance que le nom des Malfoy inspire encore un minimum de crainte à ces bons à rien !

Je m'avance jusqu'à la lourde porte de métal, elle grince sur ses gonds et des réminiscences de ma sixième année me glacent le sang : je me revois à seize ans franchir ces mêmes portes glauques et le froid intense investissant tout mon corps était insupportable, je me rappelle avoir serré la main de ma mère très fort pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré ce calvaire mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher chaque semaine d'aller voir mon père à demi conscient, son âme aspirée peu à peu par ces démons sensés être du même camps que le sien !

Je longe le corridor interminable et déjà un goblin m'y attend. Je dois avouer que cette collaboration entre goblins et sorciers s'avère beaucoup plus efficace que ne le titraient les journaux lorsque la nouvelle a été révélée au monde sorcier, personne n'avait osé l'envisager autrement mais finalement tout se passe très bien. Les sorciers tiennent la cruauté des goblins en bride et les goblins nous permettent de profiter de leurs talents incontestés de gestionnaire.

- Mr. Malfoy, ils vous attendent dans la cellule de votre mère. Je dois...

Je sais, je sais, j'ouvre prestement le sac que je transporte et il se met à fouiller à son aise comme d'habitude, je suis habitué et il l'est aussi, ses gestes sont presque mécaniques.

Il relève la tête et me fait un doux sourire, il a toujours eu un faible pour moi…

- C'est bon Mr. Malfoy, vous pouvez y aller, vous avez du papier cadeau dans la salle de pause si vous désirez… il rougit adorablement en disant cela.

Je lui fais un sourire charmeur mais refuse poliment.

- Bien, vous avez une heure, comme d'habitude.

Mais j'entends dans sa voix qu'il me laissera déborder à mon aise…

- Merci Owen.

Cet ancien hufflepuff n'a pas déshonoré sa maison…

Je longe les couloirs seul jusqu'à la cellule de ma mère et entre sans frapper, ils sont attablés comme à leur habitude et se lèvent dès que je franchis la porte.

- Père, Mère. je salue.

- Draco ! Comment vas-tu ? s'empresse de demander ma mère.

- Fils. me salue mon père. Sa voix est froide et distinguée, élégante, un écho glacé qui me réchauffe malgré tout le cœur.

Il me tend une main fine et douce, même ces années de détention ne sont pas venues à bout de cette grâce inhérente à notre rang, je la saisis et la serre vigoureusement alors que Mère s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je m'assoie finalement face à eux et je leur tends le présent que j'avais pour eux : un nécessaire de broderie pour ma mère et les meilleurs cigares du monde pour mon père.

- Draco, comment as-tu fait ?? me questionne mon père coi d'étonnement.

Il sait parfaitement que les cigares et tout autre objet inflammable n'est pas admis au sein de la prison et que chaque objet est soigneusement testé de plusieurs sorts de détection.

Je détourne le regard et rougit légèrement en disant :

- Le gardien a un faible pour moi, il m'accorde certains privilèges…

Mon père arque un sourcil interrogateur, auquel je réponds précipitamment :

- Rien de ce genre Père ! J'avais espéré que tu puisses les conserver et nous en aurions fumé un ensemble le jour de ta sortie… je détourne habilement la conversation et emploies le tutoiement dont je n'use qu'avec parcimonie, il en est toujours ému.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de mon père à l'évocation de sa sortie de prison.

- Eh bien, souhaitons que le Ministère accepte ma libération.

- En fait, c'est de cela que j'aimerais vous parler Père.

- Eh bien parle Draco.

- Je voudrais vous parler de Julius Crown…

Son visage reste impassible mais ses yeux se déchaînent sous ses paupières.

- Ne fais pas d'alliance malheureuse mon fils, pas maintenant que tu as su blanchir notre nom.

- Ca n'a rien avoir Père. Je suis à la tête d'une équipe de têtes brûlées qui tentent de le faire tomber.

Le rire glacial de Lucius retentit dans la sombre cellule, c'est un rire sans âme, un rire que j'ai bien trop souvent entendu, le rire d'une autre époque, celui d'un homme assujetti par le mal, celui d'un Serpent.

- Tu veux faire tomber Crown ? me redemande-t-il presque narquoisement.

- En fait, nous y sommes presque… nous pensons que d'ici quelques semaines…

- Que d'ambition ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi cet homme est capable mon fils !

- Que savez-vous de lui Père ?

- Bien trop de choses Draco et j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas connaissance de la moitié des choses qu'il a faites, ça pourrait être très dangereux pour toi !

Puis une idée aussi soudaine que géniale me traverse l'esprit.

- Père, pourriez-vous témoigner contre lui lors d'un procès ??

- Témoigner ?

- Nous sommes entrain de réunir un nombre suffisant de preuves qui nous permettraient de l'inculper et d'entraîner avec lui les membres corrompu du wizzengamot et peut-être même une partie de la mafia qui officie à couvert en son sein, mais avec votre témoignage il plongerait à coup sûr ! Et peut-être que je pourrais négocier une remise de peine pour service rendu à la communauté sorcière.

- Oh Lucius, il faut que vous acceptiez ! intervient Mère soudainement.

- Narcissa, ne vous enthousiasmez pas si vite, les remises de peine accordées aux anciens deatheaters sont quasi inexistantes. recadre mon père.

- Quels sont les membres du wizzengamot que vous souhaitez faire tomber ?

- Nous avons de gros soupçons sur le président et le vice président.

- Bien entendu ! s'exclame mon père. Ils nous ont particulièrement facilité les choses lorsque le Maître était encore en vie.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! je cingle.

- Excuse-moi, un vieux réflexe…

- Ecoutez, je vous laisse réfléchir et je repasserai la semaine prochaine avec Kingsley, il est probablement le plus qualifié pour reprendre le poste de Ministre de la Magie au cas où se complot s'étendrait jusque là, deux de nos avocats et une de nos collaboratrices et nous pourrons en discuter de manière plus formelle et surtout nous pourrons examiner les options vous concernant.

- Il suffit maintenant Draco ! Parle-nous un peu de toi. Exige ma Mère qui ne masque que moyennement son inquiétude, j'ai toujours soupçonné Mère d'en savoir au moins autant que Père mais sa délicatesse et sa discrétion l'ont toujours protégée je crois. Qu'en est-il de ce jeune homme dont tu me parlais dans ta lettre ?

Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, je ne peux quand même pas leur dire maintenant…

- Et l'orphelinat ?? Vas-tu te décider à…

Non, pas ça.

- Mère, que de questions ! je coupe.

Je sens les yeux de mon père me scruter mais il ne desserre pas les lèvres et lorsque sa voix retentit enfin, elle sonne comme un curieux avertissement…

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais mon fils…

Ma mère nous regarde l'un après l'autre puis sourit tendrement, cette complicité entre nous n'a pas d'âge mais j'ai peur de comprendre, peur de comprendre qu'il a tout deviné…

Lorsque je les quitte enfin, je leur promets de repasser comme à mon habitude le soir de Noël, pour partager avec eux une tranche de pudding et leur donner leurs cadeaux.

**************

Il est à peine midi et je suis déjà fourbu, je me dirige vers la chambre et j'espère bien pouvoir dormir une petite heure avant d'enchaîner les rendez-vous. La visite à Père ce matin était plus que satisfaisante, j'aimerais qu'il puisse bénéficier de cette remise de peine pour son témoignage contre Julius Crown.

Je m'assieds lourdement sur mon lit et je crois encore sentir ton odeur, mon amour… si merveilleux, si fragile, si entier…

Mes yeux parcourent distraitement la pièce comme s'ils te cherchaient mus par une volonté propre et ils tombent sur ce petit paquet froissé que tu tenais si serré hier soir, mon cadeau de Noël…

J'avance la main un peu hésitante, c'était un cadeau de Noël, peut-être que je devrais le déposer sous notre sapin, ne pas gâcher la surprise… mais la tentation est bien trop forte… Je regarde autour de moi comme si tu étais tapi dans l'ombre pour surprendre une curiosité que j'étouffe généralement sous une flopée de bienséance qui m'interdit formellement de l'être mais avec toi, grâce à toi, je peux retrouver un peu ce gamin qui a grandi trop vite écrasé par ses devoirs de petit homme de son rang. Je sens mes yeux briller et mes mains sont fébriles, je secoue d'abord un peu le paquet mais aucun bruit autre que celui du papier froissé ne me parvient, j'en apprécie la lourdeur et une partie basse de mon corps se demande si tu as osé la coquinerie…

Finalement, je me décide après avoir tâté et retourné le paquet dans tous les sens possibles… j'ôte délicatement l'adhésif de l'emballage et je songe brièvement que tu aimerais peut-être conserver le papier, nous pourrions commencer une collection de nos papiers de Noël en les étiquetant chacun à notre nom avec ce qu'ils contenaient, nous le ferons aussi pour nos filleuls et un jour peut-être qu'ils le feront pour leurs enfants.

Je songe également aux cadeaux que je n'ai pas encore été cherchés pour les enfants de l'orphelinat, chaque année, je me fais un devoir de leur acheter un cadeau chacun. Le petit Jimmy n'a rien demandé cette année, je suis très inquiet lui qui est d'ordinaire intarissable. La gouvernante m'a rapporté qu'il réclamait beaucoup ma présence ces derniers temps mais je suppose que c'est parce que la date anniversaire de la mort de ses parents est toute proche, peut-être que je pourrais l'emmener au parc cette année, s'il neige on pourrait faire un bonhomme…

Je retourne à mon paquet que je brûle de découvrir, je l'effeuille lentement pour ne pas abîmer le papier mais surtout pour prolonger le moment de découverte et enfin, je la vois, la vieille couverture de cuir, un peu grossière, un peu ternie par les années, les pages semblent flétries d'avoir été trop tournées. Ton passé défile devant mes yeux, un passé que tu n'as pas connu, le mariage de tes parents, des photos de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'ancien, le nouveau, une photo de toi tout petit choyé par tes parents, et je réalise tristement que tu ne te rappelles probablement même pas de cela ! Les pages défilent devant mes yeux et je réalise que la moitié de cet album constitue ton histoire, ton passé, passé que tu as découvert comme moi à travers ces pages jaunies.

J'arrive finalement à une double page blanche et puis la vie reprend, tu as 11 ans avec Granger et Weasley, des tonnes de photos de vous et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette double page est une rupture, bien trop douloureuse pour un si jeune garçon.

Tous les gryffindors y sont : Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan, Weasley femelle – ma main s'avance instinctivement pour déloger cet abject souvenir du temps où sa langue impudique s'enfonçait allégrement dans ta bouche mais je me raisonne, tu es à moi maintenant ! – quelques Ravenclaw, Lovegood et Boot – il faut vraiment qu'on discute Harry ! Ce boot n'a rien à faire dans ton album – tout à mes préméditations d'homicide j'observe ta vie, tu me la livres avec un naturel déconcertant, tes plus beaux souvenirs, tes plus beaux moments, les plus tristes aussi, tu te livres complètement à moi, sans crainte, sans pudeur, le bon comme le mauvais, l'excellent comme le médiocre, le merveilleux comme le tragique et je me demande si je peux encore t'aimer plus que ça ! J'arrive enfin à la dernière page de ton album mais il reste encore tellement de photos à coller, soudain tout s'arrête et je reconnais parfaitement ce jeune homme dont l'arrogance inonde le cliché mouvant, il lève un sourcil, le regard fier et un demi sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce jeune homme c'est moi ! En grand sur la photo - je la sublime il faut bien le dire ! - Et toi derrière, de dos, tes cheveux hirsutes reconnaissables entre mille. Et la symbolique féroce de cette photo me paralyse : la parfaite illustration de notre relation d'alors, dos à dos sans espoir de pouvoir se regarder en face. Tes épaules sont un peu voûtées sur la photo, nous devions être en 5e ou 6e année, ton fardeau était déjà si lourd !

Depuis combien de temps mon amour ? Depuis combien de temps cette photo orne-t-elle les pages de ta vie ? Pourquoi plus rien n'y figure après ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de considérer cela comme un signe, une voie ouverte rien que pour nous, de nombreux autres clichés que nous ajouterons à ton album, le 3e chapitre de ta vie, le meilleur chapitre de ta vie puisque cette fois, tu ne seras plus de dos mais dans mes bras…

Et comme pour infirmer mes pensées délicieuses, je sens le matelas s'affaisser derrière moi et deux bras remontent le long de mon dos pour venir couler sur mon cou et m'enlacer tendrement, c'est moi qui suis dans tes bras. Et ta voix chuchote à mon oreille :

- Tu aimes ?

- Harry… ma voix légèrement enrouée te fait sourire dans mon cou, je sens tes lèvres s'étirer sur ma peau, c'est un merveilleux cadeau !

- … Comment peux-tu te livrer si complètement ? Ce cadeau est si personnel, tellement intime… une partie de toi.

Tes bras se resserrent autour de moi et tu déposes un baiser sur ma nuque. J'attrape une de tes mains et j'entrelace nos doigts.

- Je veux qu'on le complète ensemble cet album Harry…

- Des photos de toi et moi, de nos amis, de nos en… de nos moments de bonheur…

J'ai encore failli me trahir mais après ce cadeau, ça m'est bien égal, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi et j'ai déjà une idée pour un autre cadeau de Noël, cette année tu seras gâté mon amour !

- En fait, je voulais abandonner cet album… me confies-tu doucement.

- Quoi ? M'écrie-je indigné.

- Je voulais en commencer un autre, un nouveau avec toi…

Si je ne t'aimais pas déjà, tu m'aurais eu, juste là, à cet instant, avec ta moue d'enfant adorable, tes joues rouges et tes yeux qui ne fixent que moi.

- Mais Harry, j'argumente, cet album c'est ta vie ! Tu ne peux pas l'effacer à loisir pour en commencer une autre, toutes ces photos font parties de toi…

- Je ne veux pas les effacer ! protestes-tu. Mais je voudrais qu'il n'y ait qu'un album à nous !

J'aime lorsque tes yeux brillent de passion comme maintenant ! Je me racle nerveusement la gorge…

- La vérité, avoué-je enfin, c'est que… je serais vraiment honoré de partager cet album avec des personnes qui comptent tellement pour toi et…

Je sens mes joues s'échauffer avant cette ultime confession…

- …et particulièrement honoré de figurer dans le même album que tes parents…

Tu me retournes brusquement et tes yeux sont complètement incendiés d'une lueur que je ne leur avais encore jamais vue, je n'ai le temps de rien dire que tu t'empares voracement de ma bouche dans un baiser qui me laisse sans force.

Tu m'allonges et me recouvres de ton corps et je sais parfaitement ce qui va suivre, j'ai déjà le sourire niais bien en place sur mes lèvres, il est à peine midi et nous faisons l'amour, c'est la première fois que nous faisons l'amour en plein jour et putain c'est vraiment trop bon !

Tu t'es enfin endormi, épuisé dans mes bras comme à chaque fois, je prends garde de ne pas te réveiller et je me lève doucement, me dirigeant à pas de loup vers le couloir menant au grenier.

Les marches grincent, cela fait une éternité que je ne les ai pas gravies, je n'aime pas cet endroit, après que le Ministère ait saisi la majorité des artéfacts de magie noire, je n'y suis plus jamais monté mais je suis parfaitement conscient du fait que le Ministère n'a pas tout saisi, les deatheaters étaient d'excellents dissimulateurs et lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie noire, leurs compétences étaient inégalables. Je fouille dans les recoins poussiéreux de ce temple au Malin, je suis sûr qu'elle doit être quelque part, le Ministère ne s'en serait jamais saisi, un objet si banal ! Et soudain, je _la_ vois ! Enfin ! _Elle_ est là crasseuse et imposante, je me penche au dessus pour constater que tout y est intact ! Il ne me reste que quelques fioles à acheter… cette année tu seras gâté mon amour…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

228) De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . org

A : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

Objet : OK

Date : 18 Décembre 2000 19h18

Aussi difficile que ce soit de l'admettre pour moi, tu avais raison Granger, Harry et moi en avons discuté, il est parfaitement serein quant au fait que vous m'ayez désigné comme parrain, cependant tu t'es lourdement trompée sur un autre point mais peu importe ! C'est un sujet définitivement clos.

Tout ce que tu as évoqué sur ma fascinante personnalité est bien entendu on ne peut plus exact ! Je suis heureux que tu reconnaisses enfin ce que j'ai toujours su.

Et… je pense que je serai heureux que ta fille se prénomme Narcissa, je bloquerai le 10 mai 2001 sur mon agenda de 22h35 à mettons 0h35, ça devrait suffire… ne sois pas en retard je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit !

Je peux te prendre rendez-vous avec le meilleur obstétricien d'Angleterre si tu as besoin.

En ce qui concerne le poste de président du wizzengamot à pourvoir, je pense que d'ici quelques semaines, nous aurons réuni assez de preuves pour inculper Crown et les membres du wizzengamot qui trempent dans ses affaires crapuleuses et je pense pouvoir obtenir la coopération d'un témoin capital qui en connaît beaucoup sur les agissements internes du Ministère, agissements qui incriminent le président et le vice président… je dois le rencontrer à nouveau la semaine prochaine et je pense faire venir Thomas et Kingsley, libre à toi de te joindre à nous, Julia sera également présente.

Pour le dessert de jeudi soir, mon elfe devrait le livrer vers 19h30 mais je m'en occuperai dès que j'aurais installé le cadeau de Noël de mon filleul dans le jardin, à ce propos, est-ce que vous disposez d'une cabane de jardin suffisamment grande ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle prenne froid…

Je n'ai pas demandé à Harry s'il voulait se joindre à nous pour la soirée en fait, je pensais que ce serait mieux si toi ou Weasley lui demandait, ça lui ferait très plaisir même s'il refuse…

D.M.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	79. Mails et récits 229, 230,231,232,233,234

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures : **Merci merci et merci encore pour vos adorables messages, merci de suivre les aventures de nos chéris chaque semaine. Mille excuses de ne pas répondre aux reviews en ce moment, c'est assez compliqué pour moi mais j'en apprécie chaque mot. Bonne lecture!!

* * *

229) Récit Lee

Mercredi 18 Décembre 2000 22h48

Je le regarde penché sur ces plantes dont je n'ai plus rien à faire, sa croupe parfaite bouge en rythme sur la musique enjouée qui résonne dans tout l'appartement, les Bizarr' Sisters ont sorti un nouvel album et les radios le passent en boucle depuis une semaine, pure stratégie commerciale une semaine avant Noël. Il prend très à cœur sa tâche et c'est la première fois que je vois le Filet du Diable si docile, il semble danser en rythme avec lui et je n'ignore pas que l'une de ses démoniaques tentacules lui caresse lascivement le mollet !!

- Quel déhanché talentueux… je commente.

Il tourne simplement la tête pas surpris le moins du monde et me fait un clin d'œil coquin. Je frissonne, il faut que j'arrête ce petit jeu avec lui, il n'est pas intimidé le moins du monde et c'est moi que je ridiculise sans cesse.

- Tu rentres enfin ! Je t'attendais !

- Quoi en quelques heures je t'ai déjà transformé en parfaite petite femme d'intérieur ? ! Quel talent…

Puis son regard s'assombrit et j'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer la suite alors je tente de détendre l'atmosphère une ultime fois.

- Méfie-toi je pourrais bien te demander d'accomplir tous tes devoirs…

Il me fait un sourire retors avant de lancer nonchalamment :

- Encore faudrait-il que tu tiennes la distance…

Il retourne à mes plantes avec un naturel déconcertant et je dois admettre que rien ne me plairait plus que de lui montrer à quel point je peux être endurant…

- Mais au fait comment tu as eu les clés ??

- Je suis un sorcier Lee, un simple alohomora et toutes les portes s'ouvrent…

- Pas toutes non…

- Tu avais verrouillé ta porte à la muggle, poursuit-il en ignorant sciemment mon sous-entendu grivois.

Il finit de rempoter une plante que je n'avais encore jamais vue avec une sorte de tendresse dans le regard, la même que j'avais avant je suppose. Il s'essuie le front de son avant bras et j'en bave presque honteusement, il transpire littéralement la luxure et le pire c'est qu'il en est parfaitement conscient. Je le vois caresser tendrement le tentacule du Filet du Diable et elle le relâche de bon cœur, je n'en reviens pas ! Même elle, il l'a séduite !

Il se tourne enfin vers moi mais ses yeux ne sourient plus.

- Je suis passé voir Harry aujourd'hui…

Je soupire bruyamment pour lui signifier mon agacement.

- Tu n'arrêtes jamais toi hein !

Mes traits se crispent malgré moi, qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas dans « je ne veux pas en parler !! »

- Il m'a raconté une histoire fascinante, continue-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit.

- Tant mieux pour toi ! je coupe brusquement.

Mais il n'en a cure et continue.

- … à propos d'une soirée de Noël où tu aurais été invité…

Je renifle avec dédain.

- Je suis également tombé sur un e-mail plutôt enflammé…

- De quoi tu parles ? je lance un peu plus agressif.

- De ta correspondance avec le Survivant gros malin ! me taquine-t-il mais ça ne me fait pas rire.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, tu n'es que le jardinier ici ! je lance aussi acerbe que je puisse être.

J'ai à peine le temps de lui jeter un regard qu'il surgit devant moi comme un diable de sa boîte et m'empoigne durement :

- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi gamin ! siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

J'attrape violemment son sexe dans ma main en réponse. Il bande.

- On dirait qu'il te fait de l'effet le gamin…

Il ne perd pas contenance bien au contraire.

- Où est passé le charmant jeune homme avec qui j'ai ri toute la soirée d'hier ?

- Demande à Harry ! je glisse vicieusement. Moi je ne suis qu'un gamin !

Je le relâche, j'en ai marre de jouer à ça.

- Il est très mal tu sais…

- Parce que moi je suis le plus heureux des hommes il n'y a qu'à me regarder !

Le sarcasme ne me sied pas je le sais mais c'est au moins une chose qu'il me reste de Dray.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge, je voulais justement éviter ça avec Charly, avec lui, je pouvais oublier un peu et ça me faisait tellement de bien… j'avais l'impression de…

- Mais c'est tellement dérisoire à côté de ce que vous avez vécu ! Vous avez frôlé la mort par Merlin ! s'exclame-t-il avec fougue. Vous vous êtes battu comme des guerriers et vous n'avez jamais flanché ! Et là pour une histoire de fesses vous…

Une histoire de… ? Une histoire de… ? Je ravale difficilement un haut le cœur et je crois que mon teint a dû virer au gris.

- De quel droit tu me juges hein ?? Pour qui tu te prends ?? Le grand Charly Weasley, tu débarques de ta Roumanie, toi et tes dragons et tes plantes et tu crois tout savoir sur tout ??!!! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir de ce qui me liait à Dray ?? Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de mes parents qui ne m'adressent plus la parole parce que je les ai forcés à quitter le pays pour les protéger ?? Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir des nuits où je tremblais de peur seul avec mon minuscule poste de radio pour émettre craignant chaque soir de voir surgir une escouade de deatheaters, puis ma voix se fait murmure, qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de deux bras qui t'enlacent et te bercent pour calmer tes angoisses et sécher tes larmes, de cette voix chaude sortie de nulle part que tu n'espérais même plus qui au cœur de la nuit murmure que tout ira bien, que tu ne seras plus jamais seul et un jour la même voix qui dit que…

Je ne peux plus continuer, je n'y arriverai pas et il est hors de question que je me ridiculise devant lui.

- Tu vois, tu ne sais rien, toi tu as toujours eu quelqu'un, tu n'avais qu'à transplaner, envoyer un hibou. Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne me connais pas, tu m'as connu quand j'étais gosse mais les choses ont bien changé. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre tout ça Charly, il y a des choses qu'il faut vivre pour comprendre. Tu voulais que je parle, ton souhait est exaucé.

J'étouffe ici, il est tard, il faut que je sorte. J'attrape rapidement ma veste je ne me retourne même pas, je ne veux entendre aucune de ses réponses, je veux juste oublier cette conversation et je claque la porte. Au moins c'est réglé maintenant, Charly est définitivement de l'histoire ancienne.

Je transplane au hasard n'importe quelle ville, n'importe quelle boite, n'importe quel homme pourvu qu'il m'apporte cette décharge d'endorphine après laquelle je coure. J'entre, je repère ma proie, la soirée sera bonne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

230) De : Lovedesexysnaky (arobaze) muggle . net

A : Hermioneg . weasley (arobaze) biblio . org

Objet : Affaire en cours et coupe du monde !!

Date : 19 décembre 2000 18h40

Salut Hermione,

Oui effectivement, je suis peut-être un peu trop optimiste mais j'aimerais qu'on en voie enfin le bout. Tu n'ignores pas que les choses se précisent et que le risque s'est considérablement accru au vu des informations que nous avons déterrées…

Malfoy ne nous prépare pas un coup d'état mais je pense qu'il nous dissimule des informations capitales qu'il ne dispense qu'au compte goutte, et ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle travailler en équipe, il pourrait nous faciliter considérablement notre mission s'il nous les transmettait mais il veut toujours faire cavalier seul ! Quant à Blaize, je doute que Malfoy lui confie quoi que ce soit, curieusement ils sont très protecteurs l'un envers l'autre et je ne pense pas qu'ils en parlent entre eux ceci dit, j'essaierai de lui demander, on ne sait jamais, je sais qu'il ne résistera pas si je lui demande avec certains arguments qu'il affectionne...

En revanche j'aimerai savoir comment ça se passe pour Blaize au travail, il n'en parle jamais, j'ai peur qu'il subisse des pressions des membres du Ministère et particulièrement depuis qu'il a reçu cette promotion. J'aimerai que tout puisse se terminer rapidement pour qu'il n'ait plus cet air contrarié lorsqu'il rentre.

Je suis vraiment ravi que tu aies accepté le poste, tu verras c'est très enrichissant de travailler avec une équipe comme la notre, je dois avouer que Malfoy sait comment choisir ses collaborateurs ! Nous avions vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, j'ai l'impression que l'équipe est complète et ton arrivée nous permettra sans doute de pointer des choses jusque là ignorées, c'est l'avantage d'avoir du sang neuf dans une équipe.

Et si tu aimes les créatures magiques, tu vas être servie parce qu'évidemment tu n'auras pas qu'un seul dossier… (nous avons notamment un contrat en attente de négociation concernant les Etres de l'Eau qui réclame le droit de construire sur la partie Est du lac de Hogwarts.)

En ce qui concerne ton congés maternité, tu es un excellent élément Hermione, nous attendrons ton retour, je t'enverrai des mails et passerai te voir pour te tenir au courant de l'évolution des dossiers mais profite avant tout de ton bébé, le travail attendra (si je pouvais simplement être présent le jour où Ron changera la première couche… lol)

J'ai eu les renseignements que je désirais concernant la traçabilité des actes magiques réalisés au sein du Ministère, et les sorts sont bel et bien présents sur les bâtiments seulement les experts ont relevé la présence d'un autre sort qui viendrait brouiller les ondes magiques et nous empêche d'identifier les actes avec certitude, ils sont entrain de travailler sur l'épuration magique des locaux au moment même où je t'écris ce mail, on devrait en savoir plus d'ici quelques jours je pense. Je te tiendrai au courant.

Sinon, il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler d'un peu moins sérieux (ou de plus sérieux tout dépend du côté où on l'on se place… lol) mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que la coupe du monde de Quidditch approche à grand pas… Le cabinet qui nous emploie ne fournit qu'une place par personne (c'est plutôt des bonnes places d'ailleurs pour ne pas dire les meilleurs, Malfoy a vraiment ses entrées partout !!) j'ai déjà pu en acheter deux autres à des collègues qui ne comptaient pas y aller, je suis persuadé que Malfoy en prévoira une pour Blaize mais il faudra qu'on parte très tôt si on veut pouvoir être ensemble ! Je sais que ça ne commence qu'en avril mais les places se vendent comme des petits pains cette année. Enfin, on en parlera avec Ron au dîner de vendredi, je pensais qu'on pourrait louer une tente de luxe ensemble, ça nous reviendrait moins cher et elles sont suffisamment grande pour Ron, toi et le bébé (à moins que tu ne le confies à Molly) et Blaize et moi, je ne sais pas si Malfoy va venir, tu sais avec Harry… et peut-être que George se joindra à nous, j'en ai parlé à Seamus et il essaie de convaincre Pansy (c'est pas gagné, elle voulait partir en Italie pendant les vacances…). Donc je me suis déjà renseigné sur les tarifs, si l'on prend une tente luxueuse pour tout le week-end du match Angleterre-Norvège (les Cerfs-Volants de Karasjok) ça nous revient à 114 livres par famille (c'est étrange de dire ça en parlant de Blaize et moi…) par nuit avec un supplément de 20 livres si on compte utiliser la magie, parce qu'il faut renforcer le repousse-muggle et que ça demande plus d'énergie.

Ensuite, Blaize et moi avons pensé qu'on pourrait tous manger ensemble, ça limiterait les coûts et ça nous permettrait de passer un bon moment ensemble.

Mais on reparlera de tout ça au dîner.

J'avoue que tu m'as beaucoup fait rire avec la demande en mariage de Ron, ce n'est pas vraiment la version que nous en avions eu… lol mais je le reconnais bien plus dans la tienne !! lol J'ai envie que ce soit exceptionnel pour mon Blaize mais je suis un gars très ordinaire, très calme, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui sait faire des choses extraordinaires, je suis simplement moi, j'espère que ça lui suffira… Il est très inquiet en ce moment à cause de notre affaire et je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que c'est important pour le monde sorcier mais pour nous aussi, je le fais pour lui… Désolé je me laisse encore aller !

Justement je viens de recevoir un mail de sa part, je te laisse, on reparle de tout ça vendredi !

Salue Ron de ma part.

Dean.

OoOoooOoOoOo

231) De : The . trouble (arobaze) thunderbolt . com

A : HRWeasley (arobaze) . lightning . com

Objet : Relaxe !

Date : 18 Décembre 2000 23h30

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta barrière Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est un cadeau pour un bébé pas un troll !!! Ta barrière ne risque rien !!

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je suis relativement satisfait de la tournure qu'ont prises nos relations. A ce sujet, je souhaiterai emmener mon filleul à Azkaban, juste pour une heure, j'espère que ta femme aime les broderies… Mais nous prendrons le bateau bien sûr, il sera bien trop petit pour transplaner ! Et j'ai trouvé un autre sort de protection à ajouter à la peluche (vous pouvez aussi en ajouter quelques-uns je vous donnerai la formule mais je pense que Granger doit la connaître !) je le ferai jeudi soir en arrivant.

Pour Harry, envoyez-lui un mail, il en sera ravi même s'il refuse l'invitation.

Et le dessert sera livré à 19h30 relaxe Weasley !! Tu n'es qu'un goinfre !! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le pourboire, mes elfes sont payés gracieusement pour les extras. (n'oublie pas de le dire à ta femme, j'ai pas envie qu'elle me sermonne pendant des heures sur mon esclavagisme !!)

D.M.

OoOoooOoooO

232) De : The . trouble (arobaze) thunderbolt . com

A : personne (arobaze) wizzard . org

Objet : A tout à l'heure

Date : Mardi 19 décembre 2000 19h30

Harry,

Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard ce soir, je dois juste passer chercher des documents au cabinet. On mange italien ce soir ? Je passerai chez le traiteur…

Trouble

OoooOoOoOoOoOoOo

233) Récit Dean

19 décembre 2000 18h47

Je finis de lire ton mail un sourire profondément niais sur le visage, tu exagères de me faire un coup pareil ! J'ai encore une réunion avant de partir ! Et maintenant je ne pourrais penser qu'à ton corps maculé de gingembre, un chemin parsemé de graines de sésames menant ma bouche jusqu'à ce trésor indécent tapi au creux de ce duvet sombre, ce trésor de chair que j'honore chaque nuit… tes lèvres gonflées imbibées de cette sauce sucrée couleur de miel dans laquelle tu noies toujours tes makis et dans laquelle j'aime y tremper le tien… mêler ton nectar aux saveurs orientales qui émoustillent et ravissent nos corps et nos papilles délicieusement.

Je me félicite de t'avoir parlé si ouvertement ce soir, ça me ravit de voir que tu as enfin compris mon point de vue et que tu fais des efforts pour moi… j'en ferai aussi mon amour, ce soir j'écourte cette réunion et cette soirée de sera rien que pour toi… Il est temps que je sorte ce sexy costume de médecin que j'avais acheté pour une soirée spéciale… je prendrai ta température… mmm…

Cette réunion n'en finit pas, j'en suis effectivement l'instigateur mais je ne parviens même pas à me concentrer sur ce que je dis alors que Julia et Charles sont concentrés comme jamais. Je ne peux penser qu'à mon Blaize et aux festivités qui m'attendent bien sagement à la maison et je sens déjà une partie plus basse et encore moins concentrée que moi de mon anatomie frétiller à la simple idée de ce qui m'attend… je passerai au supermarché juste avant que tu ne viennes me chercher pour acheter cette gelée de myrtille que tu adores et quelques fraises des bois… ça le sortira assurément de ces pensées si sombres dans lesquelles il est sans cesse plongé ces derniers temps et puis il m'avait rendu fou la dernière fois avec ces fraises indécentes lorsqu'il avait…

- Et donc je pense que Julia et moi allons probablement vendre un rein pour financer la création d'une société secrète de deatheaters pour poursuivre fidèlement l'œuvre de notre maître à tous Voldemort…

- Excellente idée oui, on peut mettre ça en place dès que possible ! Ca nous sera sûrement très utile ! Bon travail Charles !

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce et je réalise que je n'ai absolument rien écouté de leurs explications par contre je perçois très nettement l'hilarité qu'ils retiennent, je sens qu'il est temps d'en finir, je brûle de retrouver mon Blaize de toute façon…

Je m'apprête à écourter cette réunion quand la porte de mon bureau s'ouvre brusquement et je te vois surgir baguette au poing la brandissant comme un enragé, les traits crispés et le visage fermé. Je te fixe, complètement sous le choc de cette apparition incongru et bien malvenue alors que mes collaborateurs se retournent prestement, la mine peu assurée.

J'observe tes traits se détendre et tu ranges ta baguette nonchalamment alors que Julia et Charles s'interrogent probablement sur la nature de cette interruption grotesque. Tu n'as même pas la décence de paraître gêné le moins du monde et t'excuser ne t'a probablement même pas effleuré l'esprit !

Cette fois tu as été trop loin Zabini !

Tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est :

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais bien reçu mon mail…

Imbécile !! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te jeter un sort !! Je te fusille du regard alors que l'air hébété de mes collègues m'est bien égal à présent pourtant contrairement à toi je n'ai pas oublié mes bonnes manières.

- Blaize Zabini mon compagnon. Blaize, voici Julia et Charles des collaborateurs.

Leur air hagard et craintif se transforme soudainement en embarras des plus flagrant alors que j'essaie de te jeter un crucio par voie oculaire, malheureusement – ou heureusement pour toi – je ne suis pas suffisamment doué pour ça, tout immergé dans mes fantasmes de tortionnaire, je remarque à peine Julia et Charles se lever pour te saluer et entamer une conversation enjouée que je suis loin de vouloir partager.

Tu lèves finalement les yeux vers moi et une vague lueur de déception les traverse soudainement mais ce soir je m'en fiche ! Tu as dépassé les bornes !

- Je t'attends dans le couloir ?

Ton ton ingénu me révolte et je manque de m'étouffer de rage, je me faisais une telle joie de te retrouver ce soir et en une seconde tu as tout foutu en l'air ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça Blaize, je pensais qu'on s'était compris, je pensais que tu me respectais, que tu me faisais confiance mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête comme ton putain de Dray d'ailleurs !!

- Tu peux m'attendre à la maison, j'en ai encore pour un bon moment ! Je crache.

Je sais que c'est un odieux mensonge mais tu n'en mérites pas plus ce soir ! Je suis furieux et je ne te ferais aucun cadeau sois en sûr ! Je ressens pourtant un léger pincement au cœur alors qu'un voile de tristesse nimbe tes iris dorés…

Je me replonge dans les dossiers qui jonchent mon bureau et tente de paraître absorbé comme si je n'avais pas prévu de conclure au plus vite cette réunion avant ce fâcheux incident mais ça n'a pas l'effet escompté et mes collaborateurs se retournent contre moi les traitres !

- Dean, j'aimerais arrêter là pour ce soir. Je suis invité à diner et je voudrais avoir le temps de me préparer pour une fois.

Je te fusille du regard une fois de plus – rien ne me sera épargné ce soir – puis je soupire finalement vaincu, de toute façon je n'ai plus trop la tête à me pencher sur notre affaire !

- C'est d'accord, nous reprendrons demain à la première heure.

Nous savons tous trois que ni Julia ni Charles ne travaillent le mercredi mais pas un ne souffle mot, le silence tendu n'augure rien de bon et je fais mine de ranger les dossiers qui s'amoncèlent sur mon bureau pour ne pas les mêler à tout cela et leur laisser le temps de filer… se mettre à l'abri peut-être… ?

Quand la porte se referme enfin sur nous deux, je jette un rapide sort d'insonorisation, j'ai toujours détesté mêler ma vie privée et ma vie professionnelle et je me refuse à partager une scène de ce genre avec l'ensemble du service. Une fois vraiment seuls, j'explose :

- Blaize ? Tu me fais quoi là ?

Tu me regardes un peu surpris, je suis d'un naturel plutôt calme, tu ne m'as jamais vu furieux il me semble.

- J'étais venu te chercher pour notre petite soirée en amoureux… tentes-tu.

Arrête, Blaize, arrête, ne joue pas à ça, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes.

- Tu me prends pour un con ??

Je tremble littéralement de rage mais je suis surtout déçu, j'étais tellement persuadé que tu m'avais compris, que tu acceptais, que tu m'aimais assez pour ça. Je triture distraitement cet anneau qui ne me quitte jamais et je me demande finalement si…

- Non, je…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous par Merlin !! Tu deviens complètement parano Blaize ! Je pensais qu'on s'était compris toi et moi ce matin non ??

Je te vois serrer les poings très fort comme si tu avais l'irrépressible envie de m'en balancer un et l'espace d'un instant je me dis que ça nous ferait peut-être du bien…

- Non ! Toi tu en as parlé !! Moi je n'ai rien dit parce que ce que j'ai à dire tu refuses de l'entendre !! t'écries-tu hors de toi. Tu ne penses qu'à ta putain d'affaire, il n'y a plus que ça qui t'intéresse !!!

- Tu es injuste…

Je suis tellement fatigué.

- Je le fais pour nous !

- Non tu le fais pour toi ! Répliques-tu presque méchamment.

Quelques paroles amères me traversent l'esprit mais je ne veux pas m'abaisser à ça, pas avec toi, ça ferait trop mal.

Je me calme et presse doucement mes doigts contre mes tempes, j'ai souvent mal à la tête après de longues journées comme celles-ci et tu t'avances automatiquement vers moi, tu me fais toujours un petit massage quand tu me vois faire ce geste si familier mais aujourd'hui tu stoppes ton mouvement, tu penses que je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire ?

J'inspire profondément, je n'aime pas ce que je m'apprête à dire.

- Ecoute Blaize, peut-être… peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'on prenne un peu de distance le temps que cette affaire se termine, je pourrais aller chez Seamus et Pansy quelques jours simplement pour…

- NON !! tu t'écries. Non, s'il te plaît…

Et merde, j'ai l'air d'un con avec des larmes pleins les yeux !

- Blaize, ça devient invivable depuis quelques jours… même le sexe est différent… ne te méprends pas j'ai adoré que tu sois si possessif et passionné mais toi et moi savons bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça…

Quelque chose vacille dans tes yeux et tes jambes lâchent soudainement, j'ai juste le temps de te rattraper avant que tu ne t'effondres lourdement sur le sol.

- Blaize ça va ?

Tu secoues négativement la tête alors que je te fais asseoir sur mon fauteuil. L'espace d'un instant, une voix me susurre insidieusement que toute cette scène n'est qu'une vaste comédie pour m'attendrir pourtant ton teint grisâtre sème le doute dans mon esprit. C'est la première fois que je te vois si faible, si vulnérable tu es si fort, si solide, est-ce vraiment pour moi que tu trembles comme ça Blaize ? Mon cœur se serre mais je ne peux pas renoncer maintenant…

- Trop de stresse je crois… plaisantes-tu mais ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je vais te ramener… tu vas t'allonger un peu.

- Dean, s'il te plaît, souffles-tu encore.

- Nous en parlerons à la maison.

Je déverrouille la porte tout en te soutenant du mieux que je peux afin que nous atteignions la zone de transplanage sans encombre , lorsque j'ouvre finalement la porte nous nous retrouvons nez à nez avec Draco.

- Thomas est-ce que tu as rédigé le rapport concernant la dernière… BLAIZE !!

Il a dû voir ta mine effrayante et en moins d'une seconde il t'arrache à mes bras pour te prendre dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Thomas ??? M'attaque-t-il avec hargne.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Malfoy ! Je rétorque avec autant de morgue.

J'ai toujours détesté qu'il s'immisce entre nous !

- Blaize, je vais te ramener d'accord ? Annonce-t-il comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Ca va Dray, relax, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Proteste Blaize.

Puis Malfoy me toise avec dégoût et jette simplement :

- T'es viré Thomas !

Et il transplane avec mon Blaize.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

234) De : The . trouble (arobaze) thunderbolt . com

A : personne (arobaze) wizzard . org

Objet : Petit contretemps

Date : 19 décembre 2000 20h03

Harry,

Il y a eu un petit contretemps lorsque je suis passé au cabinet. Blaize a fait un malaise et je l'ai emmené chez moi. Je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir mais s'il te reste de la poudre de cheminette, viens me rejoindre…

J'attends le médicomage pour Blaize et ensuite je pense qu'il va dormir un peu… enfin j'espère, il n'est pas très coopératif…

A tout à l'heure mon amour, j'espère bien te renouveler toute ma gratitude et plusieurs fois… hé hé !! lol) pour ton cadeau de Noël… lol

Trouble et personne d'autre… lol

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	80. Note de nous

Coucou à tous,

Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué (ne nous tapez pas !! lol), nous n'avons pas posté le week-end dernier. Nous avons beaucoup d'avance sur cette fic et nous continuons d'écrire et nous continuerons jusqu'à la fin (pas d'inquiétude pour ça) par contre comme la situation de nos personnages se compliquent et qu'il y a de plus en plus de personnages (on est loin des petits mails du début !! lol) pour conserver l'avance que nous avons toujours, nous allons désormais poster tous les 15 jours, toujours le vendredi (mes excuses pour les derniers postes en retard…) et ce à partir du vendredi 7 mai.

En espérant que vous continuerez l'aventure avec nos chéris !!

Biz

Hamelina et Master Ice Eyes


	81. récits 235 et 236

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures **: toc toc…vous êtes encore là ^ ^ ??? Voici la suite promise… merci pour vos encouragements et votre compréhension…Bizz à tous, bonne lecture…

* * *

235) Récit de Charly

Lundi 18 23h55.....

La porte vient de claquer violemment...il est parti sur un malentendu.

Je manque parfois de subtilité et je m'en veux après coup, mais ça ne méritait tout de même pas une réaction aussi vive.

Lee n'est plus un gosse.

Il a visiblement beaucoup souffert, je n'étais pas au courant que ses parents l'avaient rejetés. Mais quels parents peuvent renier leur gamin ? Lee est fils unique, c'est un type bien, comment arrivent-ils à vivre sans lui ?

Je compare ces gens indignes à mon père et à ma mère. Étouffants certes, parfois pénibles, s'adressant toujours comme si nous avions dix ans mais pétris de tellement d'amour et d'attention. J'en ai souffert un temps, c'est pour cette raison que je me suis éloigné, j'avais envie de savoir ce que c'était de vivre juste pour moi, sans penser à cette fratrie que nous trainions Bill et moi comme un boulet. Je me suis vite aperçu que j'avais besoin d'eux, si ce n'est au quotidien tout au moins avec régularité. C'est au sein de ma famille que je me réfugie lorsque j'essuie un coup dur ou une rupture, si je me sens mal, il n'y a qu'au Terrier où je puisse me rouler en boule en m'appesantissant sur mon triste sort. Ils sont aux petits soins pour moi...pendant un temps... puis ils finissent toujours par me coller le coup de pied au derrière dont j'ai besoin lorsqu'ils se sont lassés de mes jérémiades.

C'est ma famille et je les aime tendrement même si j'ai un besoin viscéral de retrouver mes grands espaces lorsque j'ai passé un peu trop de temps auprès d'eux.

Les parents de Lee ne le mérite pas.

Je frappe mon poing dans un mur pour évacuer la colère que ces gens m'inspirent, je sais aussi que cette colère est indirectement dirigée contre moi. Je suis trop impulsif, l'habitude d'être un grand frère sans doute, je ne peux m'empêcher de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Quoique... il me semble que je doive bien ça à mon importun petit compagnon d'un été.

Je vais devoir repérer le chemin qu'il a prit et le retrouver.

Je déteste quitter quelqu'un sur une dispute, une forme de superstition familiale sans doute. En tout cas une histoire qui a bercé notre enfance.

Alors qu'elle était adolescente, ma mère s'était disputé violemment avec son frère Fabian, peu après il est tombé malencontreusement aux mains d'une bande de Mangemorts avec Gideon son autre frère. Ils ont combattu valeureusement à deux contre cinq. Malheureusement le nombre supérieur des sbires de Voldemort fut déterminant dans cette attaque et, malgré leur grand courage, nos oncles ont péri lors de cette embuscade. Ma mère ne s'est jamais pardonnée de ne pas avoir fait la paix avec Fabian avant qu'il parte. Elle en conçoit un grand chagrin encore aujourd'hui. Traumatisée par ce drame, elle nous a élevé en nous martelant qu'il ne faut jamais se quitter sur une dispute parce qu'on ne sait jamais si on se reverra...Elle a raison.

Je crois en cela, c'est pourquoi je vais rafraichir le sort de localisation que j'ai posé sur Lee pour aller m'excuser et peut-être me faire pardonner.

Mardi 19 décembre 3h24 du matin

Je transplane dans un jardin public fermé à cette heure de la nuit, c'est un endroit très tranquille. J'en franchis aisément les grilles en les déverrouillant d'un sort, je longe les canaux un moment avant de me retrouver au cœur de ce très populaire quartier rouge.

Il m'a été compliqué de repérer mon fuyard. Il se déplace vite et ne tient pas en place. Il s'est rendu à Londres, puis à Paris pour enfin atterrir dans ce vieux centre de la capitale Hollandaise. De Wallen est le parfait endroit pour qui veut s'encanailler. Drogue, prostitution, boites de nuit glauques tout y est réunis pour se perdre ou tout au moins pour noyer son esprit dans un moment de spleen.

Sa colère est si forte que sa magie irradie et laisse une trace très repérable de son passage, je n'ai plus qu'à suivre son sillage pour le retrouver. Après une demi-heure de pérégrination dans l'air glacial de ce mois de décembre ma quête touche enfin à son terme. Sa trace m'a menée devant le fronton d'une belle maison hollandaise cachant dans ses entrailles une boite de nuit très prisée par la faune nocturne Amstellodamoise. Je frappe à la lourde porte de bois massif. Un judas s'ouvre silencieusement. Deux yeux perçant me jaugent. Je fais mon plus beau sourire au taulier et je demande à entrer. La liasse de Florins que je balance sous son nez suffit à le décider. Je pénètre donc intrigué dans ce qui représente pour certains un temple du plaisir, moi je préfère nettement l'air pur de mes montagnes ou l'air vivifiant de Loutry. Je suis un homme d'extérieur et tous les endroits fermés, sombres, enfumés m'étouffent. Il faut vraiment que ce petit morveux m'obsède pour que je fasse l'effort de venir le chercher jusqu'ici.

Je descends une volée de marches et je me retrouve dans une salle basse de plafond, désagréablement éclairée par d'innombrables spots, cet afflux de rayons lumineux en mouvement donneraient une crise violente à n'importe quel épileptique venu se fourvoyer ici. Je parcours la piste de danse encombrée sans le repérer, heureusement que le sort de vision que je me suis lancé me permet de voir l'aura de n'importe quel sorcier se trouvant dans ce lieu sinon il me serait impossible de le retrouver dans ce cloaque de corps moites...

-Hé toi !

Je me tourne vivement vers l'homme qui m'interpelle. Une sorte de malabar très élégamment vêtu d'une robe de cuir noir cloutée qui évolue dans un halo légèrement bleutée.

-Pour nous il y a une salle en bas, tu veux que je te montre ? Me souffle-t-il à l'oreille

J'opine en comprenant que sorciers et moldus ne se mélangent pas, même ici...

J'emprunte donc un second escalier encore plus étroit et je me rends au second sous-sol, une sorte de cave voutée aux murs recouverts de pierres factices. Nous traversons une salle enfumée où je distingue des corps mous affalés dans de moelleux fauteuils. Dans la suivante de pseudos danseuses du ventre trop maquillées se déhanchent avec volupté sur une musique orientale de pacotille.

Encore une volée de marche et nous débouchons sur un petit tunnel formant une impasse, intrigué je me tourne vers mon garde du corps qui saisi un anneau cuivré et le frappe doucement de sa baguette à trois reprises, le mur s'efface devant nous et les accords d'une musique vibrante que je reconnais sans peine assaillent nos oreilles. La cave est immense, plusieurs pistes de danse en scindent l'espace et de nombreux sorciers s'agitent dans une sorte de transe au rythme de mélodies envoutantes.

Impossible de localiser Lee à présent, trop de lumières fusent des magies exacerbées qui s'exposent en cet endroit. Je remercie mon guide et commence à le chercher en me faufilant parmi les groupes de garçons excités qui se tortillent avec plus ou moins de bonheur sur la piste. Je fouille l'obscurité pendant un long moment lorsque je le repère enfin. Dans un recoin sont disséminé d'accueillants canapés où de nombreux couples s'étreignent sans aucune pudeur.

Il est là ! Assis sur les genoux d'un type plutôt vulgaire qui le caresse avec insistance tout en fourrant férocement sa langue dans sa bouche. Je me fige, écœuré par la vision que j'ai devant les yeux. Comment peut-il se donner en spectacle de cette façon ? La colère commence à m'envahir lentement. Je me dirige vers lui.

-Bonsoir Lee !

Il lève un visage au regard embrumé vers moi puis fronce les sourcils cherchant visiblement à se rappeler qui je suis.

Le gobeur de langue sur lequel il est affalé me crache durement

- Casse-toi !

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre.

Je saisis le poignet de Lee.

-Viens je te ramène chez toi !

Il se dégage brusquement.

-Hé non ! Je m'amuse moi. Il se tourne vers l'autre et lui susurre en gloussant.

-T'as raison faut qu'il se casse ! Fait le partir !

A sa voix pâteuse je comprends qu'il a abusé d'herbes hallucinatoires et probablement d'alcool. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il se lève en titubant et se dirige vers la piste de danse. Je m'aperçois alors qu'il est torse nu et que son pantalon est entrouvert. Je m'apprête à le suivre quand une poigne ferme me retient. Je me tourne vers l'importun, le garçon roux qui se tient devant moi me semble bien moins imbibé que l'objet de mon attention. Il ricane en me regardant et dévoile un sourire carnassier. J'essaie de me dégager le plus doucement possible, je ne veux pas faire de vagues, je veux juste récupérer Lee.

-Tu l'as entendu il veut que tu te casses !

Je respire profondément pour ne pas me laisser aller.

-Et toi tu m'as entendu ? Je vais le ramener avec moi! Je murmure menaçant.

Le type ne comprend visiblement pas que je me retiens pour éviter de défoncer sa jolie figure. Inquiet, j'essaie de ne pas perdre Lee des yeux tout en me dégageant d'un geste brusque de l'emprise de l'autre. Je pivote pour aller récupérer mon colis lorsque je suis violemment attiré en arrière et qu'un poing agressif s'écrase douloureusement sur ma mâchoire. C'est le signal de départ des hostilités, je tire vivement mon agresseur par sa chemise et le frappe à mon tour, au troisième coup son nez explose sous l'impact, il hurle de douleur mais les danseurs aux oreilles saturées de musique n'y prêtent aucune attention. Je le relève vivement en le tirant par les cheveux et amène son visage à la hauteur du mien, il suffoque un peu, étouffé par tout le sang qu'il avale. Je colle ma bouche à son oreille et lui souffle calmement.

- c'est toi qui pars _immédiatement_ si tu ne veux pas que j'achève le travail. Tu me comprends ?

Il hoche la tête, apeuré et se remet sur ses pieds en trébuchant, il a enfin comprit que je ne plaisantais pas.

Je me dirige à présent vers Lee, ma fureur décuple en le voyant danser collé lascivement à un homme qui a bien le double de son âge et qui regarde avec envie les pectoraux dénudés qui se plaquent à intervalles réguliers contre son torse. Le garçon fait un vrai show, il se déhanche au son de la musique avec grâce et se frotte contre l'homme qui n'en peut déjà plus vu son regard exorbité. Autour d'eux des curieux avides essaient de caresser au passage un morceau de chair et mon jeune ami se laisse faire avec prodigalité.

Je plonge au milieu de la mêlée et je le tire vivement par le bras ne lui donnant pas le temps de protester.

-Hé ! proteste l'homme au visage buriné en voyant s'envoler la promesse d'une nuit de débauche.

-c'est mon petit ami ! Je hurle pour couvrir le bruit de la musique. Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille !

Sa mâchoire s'affaisse sous le coup de la déception, il veut protester mais devant mon regard ombrageux il n'ose pas et se tourne bien vite vers un autre danseur tout aussi dénudé et appétissant que celui que je lui ravis...

Je remonte rapidement les escaliers en trainant un Lee qui tente de se débattre et braille à qui veut l'entendre que je suis en train de le kidnapper. Personne ne prête attention à nous et nous débouchons prestement dans la rue. Nous devons transplaner dans le jardin public par lequel je suis arrivé. J'allonge donc le pas en tirant le garçon derrière moi, lorsque je sens le poignet que je serre fermement trembler dans ma main je le regarde enfin et je m'aperçois qu'il est à demi-nu, le vent de décembre lui fouettant douloureusement la peau. Il claque des dents, le regard hagard, les sourcils froncés. Je peste contre moi-même et je retire mon blouson fourré pour le lui enfiler. Il se laisse faire comme un gamin, grelottant et perdu. Je l'empoigne par la taille pour le forcer à marcher plus vite. Nous atteignons sans encombre le square et transplanons dans son appartement. L'arrivée est plutôt brutale, il s'affale de tout son long dans le salon mais je ne fais pas un geste pour l'aider à se relever, j'ai juste envie de lui passer le savon qu'il mérite.

Qu'est ce qu'il a donc dans la tête ? Il se targue d'être un adulte et se comporte comme le dernier des imbéciles.

Je le foudroie du regard alors qu'il peine à se redresser, je me rends compte qu'il évite de lever ses yeux vers moi. Il enlève avec lenteur mon blouson et ma fureur redouble en voyant sa peau frigorifiée. Je vais dans sa chambre où je fouille hâtivement une commode, j'en sors deux pulls que je lui lance à la volée.

-Enfile ça si tu ne veux pas mourir de froid !

Il se débat un peu avec les vêtements puis se traine jusqu'au canapé où il s'effondre en tremblant. Je me rends dans la cuisine et lui prépare un café fort. Lorsque je le rejoins son visage est fermé et il dédaigne le breuvage brulant que je lui tends. Je dépose la tasse sur la table basse qui se trouve devant lui.

Il me crache durement.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, son visage pâle me scrute, des cernes sombres encadrent ses grands yeux bruns, je n'y retrouve pas la petite étincelle que j'y voyais quand il était ado. Quand s'est-elle éteinte ? Puis je me souviens qu'il est seul, aucun père, aucune mère pour canaliser ses excès et lui remettre les idées en place, pour simplement l'écouter...Personne pour l'aider. Ma colère décroit.

-Tu as retrouvé tes esprits ? Le froid sans doute...

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Je hausse les épaules et j'insiste.

-Tu te mets souvent dans des états pareils ?

Il me fixe les yeux brillants de colère.

-Très souvent ! Répond-t-il froidement. Mais là vois-tu, tu m'as un peu gâché la soirée, je m'apprêtais à coucher avec ce charmant garçon jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève ! Le sexe pour le sexe, c'est ce que je préfère. Ajoute-t-il provocateur.

Je suis peiné de le voir faire si peu de cas de son corps et de sa jeunesse. Je l'ai blessé en m'immisçant dans sa vie et j'ai induit ce comportement. Je m'en veux et lui m'a terriblement déçu, je le croyais...

Mais qu'est ce que je croyais finalement ? Il n'est même plus capable de prendre soin de quelques plantes...Finalement je ne sais pas ce que je fais là...

Je récupère mon blouson et m'apprête à sortir. Je me tourne une dernière fois pour le regarder. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'espoir...

-je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé Lee, ce n'était pas mon but.

Je le dévisage quelques secondes espérant un mot, une phrase de pardon...mais je me heurte à son visage buté, à ses yeux obscurcis qui me fixent en silence.

J'ouvre la porte et lui lance.

-Si tu as encore besoin de moi pour tes plantes, fais-moi signe, je pourrais passer quand tu bosses.

Je ferme doucement derrière moi, j'ai dans la gorge un arrière gout d'échec...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

236) POV Harry... Mardi 19 décembre petit matin

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ou dit pour que tu réagisses comme ça ? Pour que tu t'enfermes dans cette pièce me délaissant derrière cette porte close, cette barrière de bois infranchissable. Godric me vienne en aide je ne contrôle plus mes débordements puisque je te blesse sans en avoir conscience.

J'ai ressenti une terreur violente à l'intérieur de mon ventre lorsque le chambranle à vibré sous l'impacte de la porte que tu refermais le visage brusquement décomposé, je me suis senti tellement déboussolé, perdu, seul encore une fois...ça n'a pas duré longtemps, suffisamment pourtant pour que j'aperçoive une trace humide sur ta joue lorsque tu as ré-ouvert pour me laisser entrer. Pourtant tu m'as pris dans tes bras pour me rassurer, parce que tu as compris en un seul regard ce que je pouvais endurer. Tu comprends tout me concernant, en a-t-il toujours été ainsi ?

Maintenant je suis blotti contre toi dans tes draps de soie, je me suis vaguement assoupi, si peu de temps pourtant, je n'arrive plus à retrouver le sommeil, les parole flottent dans la pièce et je tourne et retourne ce qui a pu provoquer cette brusque montée de tristesse en toi, j'ai su que tu étais bouleversé sans que tu ne prononces un seul mot, comme si tes sentiments infiltraient ma peau au-delà de ta conscience. J'ai ressenti une foule de picotements désagréables qui me disaient combien tu te sentais mal...Nos magies sont-elles en train de fusionner ? En tout cas quelque chose de plus fort que nous étreint nos esprits et nos cœurs, je ne pense pas qu'un retour en arrière soit possible...

Pourtant la nuit était si belle, confiante, pleine de frôlement indécents, de caresses honteuses dont je n'oserais pas parler demain mais qui m'ont transporté dans une dimension de plaisir que je ne connaissais pas encore, moi qui connais si peu des choses de l'amour et du sexe...

Chaque fois avec toi est la première, toujours renouvelée, découverte de mon corps et du tien, de ce qu'il est capable de faire au mien sans vergogne ni pudeur. J'aime être ton terrain de jeux quand tu m'apprends tant de nouvelles règles. Chaque jour je brule de commencer de nouvelle partie.

Mais je suis perturbé par cette douleur en toi que je n'arrive pas à nommer, j'en suis l'instigateur malgré moi je le sais...Merlin expliquez moi ce qui a brisé la magie de cet instant divin alors que nous somnolions entre les draps moites ? Je force ma mémoire à retrouver le petit grain de sable, celui qui a bloqué les rouages de la merveilleuse machine...

Nous discutions, j'avais la cervelle et le corps quelque peu cotonneux d'avoir trop crié, trop pleuré, trop joui...

Tu as parlé de l'enfant à naitre, celui dont tu allais être le parrain rêvé. Tu ne comprenais pas que j'ai refusé cet honneur moi qui ai tant besoin que tu t'occupe de moi, pourtant...

L'homme que je suis n'a plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme courageux empreint d'idéal de nos années d'étude. Les événements m'ont brisé, parfois je suis incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas rester enfermé dans le mètre carré de ce petit placard auquel j'appartiendrais toujours.

Comment pourrais tu comprendre ça mon amour toi qui est si sur de toi ?

Est-ce ça le grain de sable ? Peut être as-tu du mal à comprendre que mon choix n'est pas déterminé par mon seul égoïsme mais par ma lucidité.

De plus je ne me sens pas capable d'être redevable à Ron et à Hermione et je tremblais de peur qu'ils me proposent ce qu'ils t'ont accordé avec tant de facilité. J'ai eu une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Ron et il a jugé qu'il valait mieux remettre ma contribution à leur vie familiale à plus tard...Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déçu, de toute façon je n'avais pas d'autre choix, si j'avais accepté la suite aurait encore été plus pénible. Je veux avant tout me soigner pour toi pour que tu n'aies pas cette impression constante de vide lorsque tu te retrouve seul alors que tu aimerais avoir un compagnon à tes cotés. Je vais régler un problème à la fois, le fait de reprendre pied dans le monde réel me submerge de questions compliquées auxquels je ne voulais pas penser.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ma volonté de ne pas m'investir dans l'éducation de ce petit te blesserait tant ?

Est-ce que tu avais pensé...que toi et moi ?

Impossible !

Tu es différent, tu n'as pas ce genre de désir simple, tu es Draco Malfoy... le Fier, pas un homme que l'idée de changer une couche transcende. Tu vis sur une planète où l'argent et le travail sont roi, ou un homme digne de ce nom n'a que de nobles taches et un rôle prépondérant dans la société. Tu occupe une place en vue et enviée...Tu...

Dis... tu n'as pas eu ce genre de pensée Dray ?

Parce que dans ce cas ta douleur me terroriserait encore plus, savoir que nous partageons le même rêve sans pouvoir jamais le concrétiser. Savoir qu'à cause de moi encore une fois tu vas souffrir ...Je dois m'arranger pour que ça n'arrive pas...

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...._


	82. Mails et récits de 237 à 242

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures **: Voici la suite avec nos chéris, pardonnez les_ « lol »_ qui sont parfois présents dans les mails mais nos chouchous sont comme nous ils ne s'embarrassent pas de littérature quand ils écrivent leurs mails…^ ^ Merci de toujours suivre leurs aventures et de vous intéressez à leur sort…et pour toutes vos supers reviews…Cricket32, Cleo macphee, Tama-abi, 77Hildegard, Yamashita6, Tania-Sama, Fleur de Lisse, Jess Cullen Malfoy, Lilitou, Sengougahara, Lalouve, Felinness, Roj, Eichi-chan, Sahada, Myvaughn-Sark, Lafraise, Lilywen, Nat-Kun, Ninanoo, Devil of love, Tsudama, Serahne, mamanline, Petit dragon 50, Kiranagio, Sian Black, Hasuu, Isa, Démy, Clairehime, Shamaya, Mailinh, Kaeru Nayashi, Lili, Pil, Helono…Bises à vous tous et un énorme MERCI …

* * *

237) De : personne **(arobase) **wizzard . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : OK ...

Date : 19 décembre 2000 8h16

Un miracle oui je sais... j'en ai conscience, tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment est un miracle, l'amour de Draco en particulier.

Tu sais Dean j'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un long, trop long sommeil, coma devrais-je peut être dire. En réalité j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrive réellement, comment j'en suis arrivé là. Je suis passé de la solitude la plus totale à une relation amoureuse que je désire exclusive avec mon ex-ennemi de toujours, peux tu croire cela Dean ?

Je me sens plus fort de jour en jours, plus faible aussi, cherche pas à comprendre je m'y perds également ...

Cette nuit je suis allé rejoindre Dray au manoir par ma cheminée, j'ai vécu là bas l'expérience la plus incroyable et osée de ma courte vie sexuelle (je t'en supplie ne raconte pas ça à Blaise...) puis, alors que nous étions blotti l'un contre l'autre en train de discuter j'ai blessé Dray, je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, ni avec quels mots, , je peux juste le supposer, mais il avait des larmes plein les yeux et cet air tellement bouleversé imprimé sur son visage... Il m'a repoussé et s'est enfermé un moment dans la salle de bain, il n'a rouvert que lorsque j'ai paniqué derrière la porte.

Je n'arrive pas à cerner ses manques et ce qu'il attend de moi, j'ai tellement la trouille de ne pas être à la hauteur...Je voudrais te demander un service (encore un, je vais t'être redevable pendant 100 ans au moins) Pourrais tu discrètement interroger Blaise à propos de Draco, j'aimerais savoir comment il voit son avenir avec moi (s'il en voit un), quels sont ses rêves...J'aimerais le combler, ne pas être celui qui reçoit mais celui qui donne aussi et pas seulement mon amour, mais mon attention, mes attentions, je voudrais effacer de son visage les ombres que j'y vois trop souvent, j'aimerais voir ses yeux briller parce qu'il est simplement heureux...Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire Dean mais je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant...

Pour les séances avec le Psychomage j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, je pense que je serais honnête avant tout, même si ce n'est pas facile, j'aurais un peu de mal à parler de certaine période de ma vie mais j'espère être capable de passer au dessus de mes pires souvenirs pour extirper de ma tête les cauchemars qui me rendent si dépendant de cet isolement qui me pèse à présent. Je crois qu'il va passer cet après midi pour un premier contact, je ne t'en avais pas parlé parce qu'il désire me voir seul à seul, j'appréhende un peu je te l'avoue.

Pour la fête de noël oui je serais content d'avoir un peu d'aide, je ne me suis plus rendu à une fête depuis tant de temps que j'ai peur de pas savoir tout ce dont on a besoin pour ce genre de festivité. Tu m'as dit que Blaise adorait cuisiner, peut-être pourrai- il faire quelques petits plats pour le buffet ? Et toi serais tu d'accord pour te charger des courses ? Parce que moi à part le net je n'ai aucun moyen de sortir pour acheter tout ce qui me manque.

Je stresse un peu en pensant à cette soirée, je ne sais plus me comporter correctement en société alors j'ai une peur bleue de tous vous décevoir ...

Merci d'être là pour m'aider Dean, tu es un ami précieux.

A ce soir...

Harry

Ps t'inquiète pas pour le citron ça fait pas grossir, par contre pour le sucre, la crème et le reste je ne suis pas totalement certain lol...Mais ce dont je suis certain c'est que Blaise t'aimeras tout autant si tu es un peu enrobé (dsl pas pu m'empêcher ...) sans rire, je crois que quand on aime, le physique de l'autre importe peu, on chérit tout, ses imperfections y compris...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

238) ) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

Objet: jeudi ?

Date: 19 décembre 8h06

Salut Harry,

Tu nous manque tu sais, je suis heureux de venir chez toi le 24 c'est une soirée que nous attendons impatiemment Hermione et moi.

Nous voulions te demander si tu désirerais te joindre à nous jeudi, comme tu dois le savoir nous avons invité quelques amis dont Draco à diner (tu remarques l'effort je l'englobe dans mes amis) et nous, tout comme eux, aimerions que tu viennes. Si tu t'en sens le courage ... (la force ?) il y a toujours une place pour toi à notre table, et plus encore...

A demain peut être...

Ron

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

239) De : personne **(arobase) **wizzard . org

A : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

Objet: re-diner de jeudi

Date: 19 décembre 9h25

Ron je viens de recevoir ton mail.

Je te remercie mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas me rendre chez vous vendredi, pas pour la raison à laquelle tu penses mais parce je crois qu'il vaut mieux que Dray, toi et Hermione passiez le début de la soirée entre vous avant que les autres arrivent, vous apprendrez ainsi à mieux vous connaître, je veux dire au travers d'une relation plus amicale, bientôt ce sont des liens familiaux qui vont vous unir. Je suis tellement heureux que vous l'ayez choisi comme parrain pour votre bébé, c'est un très bon choix, c'est un homme fantastique tu sais... (Bon je ne suis peut être pas tout à fait objectif sur ce coup lol)...

Il prend déjà son rôle très au sérieux, je crois que c'est un beau cadeau que vous lui avez fait en lui donnant votre confiance et en le rendant responsable du petit. Il sera le meilleur des parrains, comme Sirius aurait pu l'être pour moi si les événements en avaient décidé autrement. Je le soupçonne aussi d'adorer les enfants malgré ses airs bravaches ... j'en arrive même à me poser certaine question...par contre méfiez vous de ses cadeaux, il se pourrait qu'ils soient aussi excentriques que lui ...

Je vous souhaite une super soirée, ne le retenez pas trop tard, ayez pitié de moi, je vais me languir seul devant mon assiette...

A bientôt, merci pour l'invitation.

Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

240) De: personne (arobase) wizzard . org

A : BootTpsychom (arobase) smang . com

Objet: séances…

Date : mardi 19 décembre 2000 9h53

Ton hibou vient de m'apporter ton message me confirmant que tu viens chez moi cet après-midi pour un premier contact. Je t'en remercie.

Je me posais une question, devrais-je faire comme si je ne te connaissais pas et m'en tenir aux entretiens que nous allons avoir ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer la façon dont ça va se passer.

Nous avions sympathisé lorsque nous faisions partie de l'AD, je n'oublierais jamais l'aide que tu m'as apporté à cette époque, même si ça me semble à des années lumière de ce que je vis aujourd'hui. J'ai été surpris que tu demandes à être mon intervenant, je croyais qu'il valait mieux que le praticien et le patient soient de parfaits étrangers pour qu'une psychomagiethérapie soit efficace mais c'est toi le professionnel, je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Je t'attendrais donc cet après-midi pour un premier contact.

A tout à l'heure.

Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

241) Récit de Harry

Mardi 19 décembre 11h45

Ce matin je n'ai pas eu le courage de quitter sa maison, j'y suis bien finalement, malgré sa taille démesurée je ne m'y sens pas perdu, peut être parce que je commence à y avoir d'incroyables souvenirs...

Elle est imprégné de lui, de sa jeune existence, les murs suinte d'étranges histoires qu'ils ne me livreront pas mais que je me plais à inventer, j'aime savoir que cette maison fait partie de son patrimoine familial et qu'il y est attaché...

Lorsqu'il est parti je me suis levé pour rentrer chez moi mais je n'ai pas pu. Alors j'ai arpenté les couloirs, visité comme un voleur les trois étages, j'ai poussé certaines portes, j'en ai laissé d'autres closes...je suis même allé au grenier... Sur une malle poussiéreuse j'ai trouvé un petit dragon en peluche la tête à demi brulée, à coté de lui quelque minuscule éprouvettes classées minutieusement dans un casier de bois gravé au nom de Draco. Visiblement il aimait déjà les potions et vu l'état du petit animal il devait faire sur lui des expériences pour le moins douloureuses.

J'ai souris avec tendresse à ce bout de tissu qui le connaît depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

Assis sur le sol de bois mon esprit a vagabondé et j'ai rêvé d'un enfant blond et solitaire qui testait ses inventions sur un jouet qui ne s'en n'est jamais remis. Je me suis plu à imaginer son petit visage concentré, ses mèches pâles balayant ses joues rougies, ses yeux clairs fixant le minuscule chaudron où il distillait les ingrédients magiques, ses mains fines dosant, pesant, mélangeant avec autorité, parce que même à six ans Draco ne devait pas être maladroit ni hésitant, il avait déjà certainement cette assurance incroyable qui ne le quitte jamais et que j'admire tant... Et puis sa froide colère lorsqu'il n'avait pas réussi, sa ténacité qui devait le faire recommencer encore et encore jusqu'au résultat souhaité...

Ce petit garçon m'est douloureusement familier parce que j'aime comme un fou celui qu'il est devenu.

Je ferme les yeux et je me dis que j'adorerais avoir un enfant de lui...qui lui ressemble trait pour trait...je ris aussitôt à cette pensée saugrenue...Je doute qu'il soit d'accord avec l'idée de faire un enfant à une femme et de me l'offrir en cadeau... Décidément la solitude ne me vaut rien...

Je dois rentrer chez moi...

Je descends lentement l'escalier en prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer les marches. J'aime passer inaperçu.

Alors que je m'approche de sa chambre j'entends un bruit de papier froissé, je me penche par la porte entrebâillée et je le vois déballant précieusement le cadeau de noël que je lui ai déposé hier soir. Ses mains tremblent alors qu'il décolle avec précaution le précieux papier. Au frémissement de son corps, je sais qu'il est ému, je ne veux pas lui montrer que je suis là à l'épier comme un idiot. Il est tellement attendrissant, curieux comme une vieille chouette, je ne pensais pas qu'il l'ouvrirait sans moi mais je l'adore de faire ça, de me montrer ses faiblesses malgré lui. L'album est déballé à présent, il en caresse amoureusement la couverture comme je l'ai fait tant de fois, j'ai toujours aimé le grain rêche du cuir vieilli et cette odeur chaude qui me réconfortait au plus fort de mes crises d'angoisse.

Il commence à le feuilleter lentement, page après pages, concentré, comme je l'imaginais enfant, restant un long moment à contempler chaque photo, les plus douloureuses, celles dont je ne me rappelle rien et puis les plus récentes, à Poudlard, avec mes amis, en vacance au Terrier... J'ai une boule dans l'estomac, l'appréhension qu'il ne découvre la dernière...Celle que je cachais au fond de mon coffre pendant la dernière année de notre scolarité, celle que j'admirais en cachette lors de mes longues nuits d'insomnie.

Cette photo c'est toi.

Sur ton balai, cheveux au vent, un sourire ironique affiché sur tes lèvres, tes yeux à demi fermés par le plaisir de voler, cette photo là je l'ai toujours aimée...même si à l'époque je n'en comprenais pas la raison.

Je me faufile sans bruit et je m'assois derrière toi sur le lit, tu me sens mais ne te retourne pas. Je t'enlace et me colle à ton dos.

Tu es très ému par mon cadeau et moi je le suis par toi, tu sublimes tout ce que je fais et j'en arrive à croire que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Je suis bouleversé quand tu m'expliques que tu ne veux pas d'un nouvel album pour nous deux mais que tu veux partager celui là avec moi, mes parents et tous ceux qui ont fait partie de ma vie. C'est comme si tu m'offrais une nouvelle chance, une existence qui serait la suite logique de celle contenue dans ces photos. Tu veux me réconcilier avec mon enfance et mon adolescence et peut être que grâce à toi je pourrais enfin abandonner Scaterbrain...

J'ai perdu la parole à tes mots si beaux et mon corps se tend de désir, je te retourne vers moi et me jette sauvagement sur ta bouche avant que tu ne décides de repartir. La chaleur qui inonde mon ventre te réclame et tu souris ironiquement contre ma bouche en plaquant tes mains sur mes fesses. Nos salives se mêlent longuement puis d'un coup de rein puissant je te renverse sur le lit en me positionnant sur toi. A califourchon sur tes hanches je m'amuse à te faire languir, papillonnant de légers baisers sur ta joue sans jamais prendre tes lèvres, léchant le bout de ton nez, mimant l'acte de d'amour en claquant mes hanches contre les tiennes pour que tu sentes combien je suis excité.

Mes petites tortures ne sont pas à ton gout alors tu inverses nos positions pour me dominer à ton tour.

-tu as envie de jouer Potter ? Susurres-tu à mon oreille

Le poids de ton corps sur le mien me fait gémir d'anticipation. Tu te redresses et plonge le mercure de tes yeux dans les miens, ma bouche se tend mais tu me refuses la tienne, te tenant juste à la distance nécessaire pour que je ne puisse pas t'embrasser, tu te venges en étant encore plus pervers que je ne le suis. Frustré je grogne et tu ris, enfouissant ton nez dans mon cou, me humant comme un met délicat, léchant mon oreille à petit coup de langue brulante...je n'en peux déjà plus...

-Dray !

-Ne sois pas si impatient murmures-tu tout en frottant lascivement ton bassin contre mon érection douloureuse.

Je ne veux pas de longs préliminaires, je veux que tu me prennes là tout de suite sans sommation. Je m'agite sous toi.

-Tu me parais bien pressé...

Te moques-tu de moi ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, une seule et tu sais très bien laquelle...

J'essaie de garder un semblant de self contrôle alors que tu fais disparaître rapidement nos vêtements.

Je soupire d'être enfin libéré de ce carcan de tissus.

Doucement ta langue et tes mains me caressent sans que je puisse déterminer qui fait quoi. Ton souffle sur mon nombril fait pulser la presque totalité de mon sang vers le bas de mon corps. Tu embrase ma peau par tes baisers et je crispe brusquement mes mains dans tes cheveux soyeux lorsque tes lèvres glissent le long de mes cuisses se gardant bien d'effleurer mon érection que je tends désespérément vers toi.

-Détend toi Harry

Tu en as de bonnes, alors que je n'arrive même pas à contrôler ma respiration comment veux tu que je me détende.

-Viens maintenant ...Dray...s'il te plait...

Tu souris furtivement, heureux que je te supplie, que je sois totalement à ta merci. Je m'en fous, tous ce que je veux c'est que tu t'agites au plus profond de moi, je veux sentir l'odeur de ta peau humide, voir tes cheveux collé sur ton front par l'effort, je veux contempler le métal en fusion de tes yeux lorsque tu va jouir, je te veux...

J'écarte les jambes et les enroule autours de ta taille et je me tortille nerveusement pour que tu comprennes enfin, pour que tu cesses de me faire attendre de cette façon...ton regard s'est assombri, tes pupilles élargies par le désir et je vois bien que tu souffres tout autant de ton petit jeu stupide.

Je ferme les yeux alors que tu entres lentement en moi.

-C'est bon...je souffle...si bon...

Ta respiration saccadée m'excite et je gémis sourdement sous tes coups de reins, tu les distilles avec le précision féroce d'un horloger et j'en veux toujours plus, plus fort, plus vite...je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, le plaisir m'envahit par saccades, profond, puissant et je me consume en sentant ton sexe vibrer dans mon corps et me remplir si totalement.

Je mords ma lèvre au sang quand ma jouissance explose alors que tu ne me quittes pas des yeux, éperdus d'amour. Ta semence se répand en moi quelques secondes plus tard et nous retombons épuisé dans les draps moites à cette heure indue où le commun des mortels s'apprête à déjeuner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

242) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

Objet: diner de jeudi

Date: 19 décembre 14h46

Salut Harry,

Ok vieux je comprends. On va faire plus ample connaissance avec ton ? Petit ami ? Je ne te promets pas que je ne vais pas le titiller un peu pendant la soirée, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, griffons et serpents ...amis ? N'est-ce pas contre nature ?... pardonne-moi s'il est d'humeur massacrante en rentrant ... Mais tu sauras surement lui rendre le sourire....

Au 24

Ron

Ps nous le pousserons dehors pour qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard... (Et pour ma tranquillité d'esprit vaut mieux y aller à doses homéopathiques...)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...._


	83. Mails et récits 243 à 250

**Titre :** Trouble-Personne

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur... **

**Note des auteures **: Et voici la suite, merci à vous tous qui nous lisez et qui prenez le temps de nous envoyer vos si gentils messages….le prochain post dans 15 jours vous ramènera Draco, Dean, et tous les autres. Bizzzz bon week end…

* * *

243) Récit de Harry

Mardi 19 décembre 15H 45

Des coups résonnent à la porte. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Ai-je eu raison ? J'ai un léger moment d'hésitation puis j'inspire profondément et je me dirige vers le couloir pour introduire sans attendre mon visiteur.

Devant moi se présente un homme aux cheveux clair et au regard bienveillant. Je ne reconnais pas l'adolescent qui m'avait protégé dans le Poudlard express alors que j'avais des démêlés avec un certain Draco Malfoy, il y a des années de cela...

Je souris à ce souvenir.

- Bonjour Harry ! Sa voix chaude me met immédiatement en confiance. Je saisi la main tendu alors qu'il ajoute.

-Pas besoin de faire comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas tu sais, il n'y a que pendant les séances qu'une distance naturelle sera de mise pour que tu puisses faire sur toi le travail nécessaire à ta guérison...

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Désolé pour cette question stupide mais je ne savais pas comment me comporter, je préfère que les choses soient claires ce sera plus facile pour moi.

Je le détaille discrètement alors que je le conduis au salon. Il est plutôt bel homme, fin, élégant, beaucoup de prestance et de charisme, pas autant que Draco bien sur mais malgré tout les filles et les garçons doivent se retourner sur son passage. Je m'aperçois seulement qu'il boite légèrement.

Un souvenir se fait brusquement jour à mon esprit.

Ce n'est pas vrai, il ne l'a pas _vraiment_ fait ?

- Tu t'es tordu la cheville ? Dis-je innocemment. Je vois que tu as des difficultés pour marcher.

-Non, un accident stupide lors d'une soirée où j'étais invité il y a quelques semaines, j'ai glissé malencontreusement dans un escalier.

Si ! Il l'a fait...

Un fou rire irrépressible m'envahit, je mords violemment ma lèvre pour ne pas exploser et des larmes me brulent les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer Harry, me rassure Terry en me regardant d'un air plein de compassion.

-Quoi ?

-Je vois bien que c'est difficile pour toi, mais les larmes sont salvatrices tu sais, tu ne dois pas les retenir.

Je comprends alors ce qu'il croit et ce n'est pas totalement faux, sauf que ce sont les larmes d'un rire inopportun qui essaient vainement de s'échapper de mes orbites...Je hoche lentement la tête incapable de dire un mot, puis je saisis le mouchoir qu'il me tend et je m'essuie discrètement les yeux en essayant de garder mon sérieux.

-Nous devrions, peut être, commencer des aujourd'hui, je crois que tu as vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui t'aide. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Ben honnêtement je ne pense pas que cette psychomagithérapie commence sous les meilleurs auspices parce que chaque fois que je vais regarder son visage au profil parfait je vais voir se dessiner en filigrane un autre visage... au sourire machiavélique celui là...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Récit de Blaize

244) Mardi 19 décembre 19h55

_« T'es viré Thomas ! »_

Maintenu par les bras de Draco j'ai le temps d'entendre cette petite phrase avant de transplaner et de sombrer dans une inconscience bienvenue. Pourtant au creux de mon malaise ces mots tournent et retournent dans mon esprit sans que j'en comprenne le sens exact.

J'essaie de me sortir de cet étau qui me serre autant les tempes que les entrailles, j'ouvre à demi les yeux, et je murmure son nom.

-Dean ?

Des mèches pâles apparaissent dans mon champ de vision, je m'aperçois que ça augmente mon sentiment d'insécurité.

-Dean ! J'appelle plus fermement cette fois ci.

- Il n'est pas là, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Comment te sens-tu ?

La voix est douce, ce serait si facile de se laisser couler, de rendre les armes.

Pourtant il y a...

-Dean ? Je répète stupidement en essayant de tourner la tête pour apercevoir la totalité de la chambre ou je me trouve. Je fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant le revêtement mural, le lustre de cristal, la haute armoire gravée du sceau familial des Malfoy...je me redresse d'un bond puis retombe lourdement sur l'oreiller fauché par une violente nausée. Je me vide dans un bassin de cuivre qu'une main secourable tend devant moi.

« Dray ? Qu'est ce que je fous chez toi ? Ou est Dean ? » Je murmure une fois que ma respiration est redevenue normale.

« Il est resté au ministère... »

Il me tend un verre d'eau à l'arôme bizarre dont je bois quelque gorgée avec difficulté. Je fixe Dray à présent, il évite de me regarder en face. Ça n'augure rien de bon. J'essaie de me souvenir ce qui s'est passé avant mon malaise.

Merde ! J'ai encore joué au con avec Dean. Il était furieux que je fasse irruption dans son bureau alors qu'il était en pleine réunion et moi je me sentais franchement ridicule devant son regard furax. Je me suis senti mal alors que nous allions avoir une copieuse engueulade...

Il a dit ...il voulait que nous nous séparions. Je me souviens à présent c'est ce qui m'a fait m'effondrer, toute cette tension, cette peur, cet amour, pour arriver à ça, ce rejet, ce dégout que j'ai lu dans ses yeux...Je n'ai pas pu supporter ces mots là. Moi qui suis si cynique, toujours prêt à me moquer férocement des faiblesses des autres, j'ai la pire des faiblesses, elle se nomme Dean Thomas...

Une nouvelle nausée me vaut le retour de la cuvette en cuivre joliment façonnée...je me relève plus difficilement cette fois, je tremble de froid, je ...

« Blaize ? »

Je lève la tête vers Dray qui cette fois me dévisage stupéfait.

Je l'interroge du regard.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois...pleurer » chuchote-t-il gêné

Je passe une main lasse sur ma joue et je sens l'humidité qui la macule, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, je m'en fous en réalité je viens de perdre l'homme que j'aime par bêtise et manque de confiance en lui … il m'a dit qu'il voulait s'éloigner… il...

J'essaie de reprendre péniblement contenance devant un Draco figé.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu, nous parlerons ensuite…Il tâte mon front avec inquiétude.

-Je vais appeler un médicomage tu es brûlant Blaize…

Je retombe mollement sur les oreillers en essayant de me souvenir comment je suis arrivé dans ce lit.

-Dray ?

-je ne me souviens pas, pourquoi tu m'as ramené ici ?

-Pour te sortir des griffes de Thomas

Je me redresse avec une brusquerie qui m'amène une nouvelle nausée. Dray passe la main sur mon front en sueur alors que mon estomac se révulse pour la troisième fois.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je hoquette entre deux spasmes

-Il ne te mérite pas, regarde dans quel état tu es ! M'assène-t-il avec dureté.

Mon esprit se révolte contre lui, contre son amitié envahissante, contre son autoritarisme qui aujourd'hui ne m'amuse pas mais mon corps en décide autrement et la brusque montée de fièvre qui m'envahit m'empêche toute velléité de rébellion.

J'utilise mon reste de lucidité pour murmurer

-Je veux voir Dean, il faut que je m'excuse…

La chambre vacille doucement sous mon regard flou, le visage sans contour de Dray se penche sur moi pour me repousser doucement dans le lit.

-C'est la potion que je t'ai donné Blaize, tu vas dormir un peu et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après m'annonce sa voix déformée par les effets du breuvage. Je sombre aussitôt dans un sommeil artificiel peuplé de monstrueux cauchemars.

Récit Blaize

Nuit du mardi 19 au mercredi 20 décembre

Un courant d'air froid me réveille. Dans la pénombre j'aperçois la haute fenêtre légèrement entre-ouverte. Je rassemble mes forces et je me traine jusqu'au vasistas pour le fermer. Je me sens fébrile mais je n'ai plus la moindre nausée, Dray est bon pour ça, il peut soigner n'importe quel petit malaise avec ses potions. Sur la table d'appoint qui jouxte le lit se trouve un parchemin de soin en provenance de sainte Mangouste, je comprends qu'il a fait venir un médicomage pendant que j'étais inconscient. Je déteste quand il prend ce genre d'initiatives sans me demander mon avis.

Je me dirige péniblement vers la salle de bain ou j'essaie de rafraichir un peu mes idées embrouillées.

Tout me revient avec clarté.

Mon imbécilité, la fureur de Dean, mon malaise et Draco dans ce couloir, Dray qui se précipite et m'arrache à l'étreinte de Dean… Draco qui crache –_Tu es viré !_

Je dois rentrer...vite…

Je m'habille à la hâte et me rends dans le salon du manoir, je connais les lieux par cœur, j'y venais souvent étant enfant pour tenir compagnie à Draco lorsque les amis Mangemorts de son père devenaient trop pénibles à supporter. Je plonge la main dans une petite amphore grecque en terre cuite qui malgré son apparente banalité représente un petit trésor en galions, je saisis une poignée de poudre de cheminette et je m'avance vers l'âtre ...Quand une voix trop connue m'apostrophe.

-Blaize! Ou vas-tu ? Le médicomage ...

Je me retourne lentement vers lui les poings serrés et je le vois sur le pas de la porte le visage anxieux, les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil et...

_Une image douce-amère s'impose à mon esprit._

_Des mèches claires rayonnant dans la lumière blafarde d'un soleil d'hiver... _

_Mes cinq ans résignés suivent ma mère dans une maison si immense que je me serre contre elle de peur de la perdre. Un elfe de maison au nez aussi grumeleux qu'une framboise nous introduit dans une antichambre ornée de terrifiants portraits. Une dame nous reçoit, blonde, grande, distinguée je la trouve très belle, elle a l'air de bien connaître ma mère. _

_Je me sens mal à l'aise. _

_Par l'entrebâillement d'une porte j'ai entrevu des prunelles d'argent qui m'observaient. Je comprends qu'il y a un enfant caché dans la haute armoire ornant le corridor mal éclairé mais je n'en souffle mot. Les deux femmes vont s'assoir pour prendre le thé. Elles ont à parler m'annonce ma mère qui s'accommode rarement de me trainer dans son sillage. Je suis prié d'aller jouer dans le parc ou ailleurs, leur conversation reprend des que je tourne les talons. Je ne veux pas trop m'éloigner dans cette étrange demeure alors je me rends dans le couloir et je m'approche à pas de loup du meuble ou se cache le guetteur. D'une poussée ferme j'ouvre la porte espérant le surprendre et je me retrouve comme un idiot devant une penderie vide. Un gloussement se fait entendre derrière moi, je me retourne vivement, des mèches soyeuses luisent dans la pénombre, je distingue à peine le visage qui se trouve à contre jour, je vois juste ces mèches si pâles...Nous nous jaugeons quelques longues secondes en silence puis il s'approche timidement de moi et sa main diaphane se pose sur ma tête, il la frotte un peu sur mes cheveux crépus puis glousse de nouveau...Je me recule vexé..._

_Il murmure comme pour lui-même _

_-Ils sont drôles tes cheveux..._

_-Les tiens aussi ! Je réponds pour ne pas être en reste._

_-Non ! Les miens ils sont comme ceux de mon père et de ma mère proteste-t-il d'un air hautain...les tiens on dirait... de la laine..._

_Je hausse les épaules devant tant de stupidité et je me détourne de lui pour rejoindre ma mère j'en ai assez vu, je veux rentrer à présent. Mais il me retient fermement en tirant sur une de mes boucles et il ajoute._

_-Je les aime bien ils sont tout doux..._

_Je le regarde étonné._

_-Tu reste avec moi dans l'armoire ? me demande t il en haussant un sourcil _

_-Tu verras on peut surveiller tout le monde c'est super... ajoute t il, un sourire machiavélique s'épanouissant sur son visage de chérubin._

_J'évalue l'espion en herbe, puis le meuble sombre, puis l'intéressante proposition... il me faut moins d'une demie seconde pour accepter son offre._

_C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Draco, en passant un après-midi entier enfermé dans une vieille armoire avec lui. On avait cinq ans, nos vies se résumaient à nos jeux, à notre insouciance et à cette amitié née sur fond de poussière et de toile d'araignée._

_Notre amitié..._

Les souvenirs affluent. Les sentiments transpirent. L'animosité s'envole...Je le déteste et pourtant je l'aimerai toujours envers et contre tout...

-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Draco...

-J'ai eu peur pour toi...

Je soupire, fatigué par cette guerre larvée qu'ils jouent tous les deux pour attirer mon attention.

-Et lui ? Tu as pensé à lui?

-...

-Tu ne dois plus te mêler de ma vie Dray, tu ne peux pas agir à ta guise sans te préoccuper des autres...

- Je me préoccupe de toi ! Chuchote-t-il

-Je sais mais c'est fini Dray... c'est fini...

Je jette la poignée de poussière et m'engouffre dans la cheminée en prononçant le nom de notre foyer...

-_Rosebud !_

J'arrive dans notre petit salon le plus discrètement possible, les voyages par cheminette ne m'ont jamais posé de problème. Les lumières sont éteintes et la nuit jette un voile gris sur le sapin qui trône prés de la baie vitrée, les farfadets et les fées qui le décorent n'ont pas reçu l'énervâte qui les anime habituellement. La maison est silencieuse, et glaciale. Je lance un sort pour faire flamber les buches et allumer les lumières puis je fais le tour des pièces pour trouver Dean.

Je me heurte aux murs muets qui me renvoient l'écho de ma solitude. Dans notre chambre le lit n'est même pas défait.

Il n'est pas rentré ce soir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

245) De : HRWeasley **(arobase)** . lightning . com

A : The . trouble **(arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : ...

Date : mercredi 20 décembre 8h39

On se voir demain Malfoy, j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pensé t'inviter un jour à diner chez moi mais comme toi je suis plutôt content que nous réussissions à nous conduire en adulte responsable.

Pour Azkaban je ne sais pas, tu me prends de court, le bébé y sera-t-il en sécurité ? Ne te méprend pas j'ai confiance en toi (oui les temps changent lol) et je sais que tu feras le nécessaire pour qu'il le soit mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet, si tu le désires je pourrais t'accompagner, je t'attendrais pendant ta visite et puis si le petit (la petite ?) braille tu seras peut être plus à l'aise...Enfin on en reparlera.

J'ai envoyé un mail à Harry hier, il m'a répondu rapidement, il ne viendra pas et crois moi j'en suis très déçu même si je comprends ses raisons... qu'il ne m'a pas clairement avoué. Il m'a dit qu'il préférait que nous nous retrouvions seuls en début de soirée toi, Hermione et moi pour pouvoir nouer des liens plus étroits. Je pense que c'est faux mais j'ai fait semblant de le croire, ne pas être libre de ses mouvements doit être humiliant pour lui et je ne voulais pas rajouter à son malaise.

N'arrive pas trop tard, je suppose que tu repartiras tôt pour retrouver...Harry (j'ai un peu de mal à me dire que toi et lui...)... mais je vais m'habituer promis...enfin je crois.

A demain soir

Ron

Ps pour les elfes dis leurs de venir avec leur contrat de travail sinon Hermione va les convaincre de quitter ton service avant la fin de la soirée et crois moi elle peut être très persuasive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

246) Récit Blaise

Matin du 20 décembre

J'ouvre un œil, il fait encore nuit dehors, les rideaux n'ont pas été tirés. Je me relève péniblement qu'est ce que je fous sur le canapé ?

Soudain tout me revient... Dean, Dray, le ministère...

Dean ...Je dois le retrouver !

Mais avant tout une douche et un café pour recouvrer mes esprits, je me traine vers la salle de bain et après avoir laissé tomber mes vêtements sur le sol je me noie dans une vapeur d'eau si chaude que je pense me liquéfier au milieu les gouttes brulantes qui fouettent ma peau.

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai le corps douloureux comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours.

Cette lassitude permanente augmente chaque jour.

J'aimerais...

Tout oublier parfois...

Ce boulot que j'exècre de plus en plus, cette dépendance à mon meilleur ami qui envahit bien trop ma vie, cette brulure lovée à l'intérieur de mon estomac qui se réveille des que tu te trouves en dehors de chez nous.

Je ne veux plus de tout ça, je n'en peux plus. Je veux juste te retrouver. juste poser ma main sur ta nuque et blottir ta tête dans mon cou, sentir tes lèvres qui m'embrassent doucement alors que je te serre à te briser. Je ne veux plus avoir peur pour toi...

Perdu dans mes pensées brouillonnes, je m'habille mécaniquement d'un jean éculé et d'un sweater marine usé jusqu'à la corde...c'est le tien, celui dans lequel tu traines le week-end, celui que je t'ai demandé un million de fois de jeter à la poubelle parce qu'il ressemble plus à un chiffon qu'à un vêtement digne de ce nom. j'enfouis mon nez dans le col usé et j'inspire ton odeur, mes mâchoires se crispent douloureusement, j'ai un besoin viscéral de te serrer contre moi à ce moment précis mais mes bras se referme sur du vide...je refoule les larmes amères qui montent jusqu'à mes paupières fermées.

Je pense aussitôt à transplaner pour combler le manque de toi et puis je comprends...

C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait hier, ce qui t'a fait dire que nous devrions prendre un peu de recul...

Je vais finir par te perdre alors que je désire l'exact contraire… toi pour les cents prochaines années...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

247) De: personne **(arobase)** wizzard . org

A :The . trouble** (arobase)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Un message s'il te plait...

Date : mercredi 20 décembre 9h

Cette nuit je suis resté seul, il y avait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Le sommeil m'a boudé, il me manquait la chaleur de tes bras, l'odeur de ta peau, le poids de ton corps contre le mien. La dépendance est une chose très pernicieuse parce qu'en quelques nuits tu m'es devenu aussi indispensable que l'air que je respire.

Si tu étais venu je t'aurais fait l'amour parce ce que j'avais terriblement envie de toi...

Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Blaise, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas grave, Blaise est un garçon que j'aime bien et c'est ton meilleur ami. J'espère que toi tu vas bien, j'aurais aimé que tu m'expliques mais j'imagine que tu n'en as pas eu pas la possibilité.

Je me pose juste une question, Pourquoi n'est ce pas Dean qui a pris soin de Blaise après son malaise ? N'aurait il pas été plus à même de le faire ?

Si tu avais un malaise, si tu étais blessé je voudrais être le seul à ton chevet, le seul à te tenir la main, à surveiller ton souffle et ton sommeil. Je sais que c'est peut être ridicule mais je ne quitterais pas une seule seconde comme je l'avais fait une certaine nuit il y a bien longtemps.

Ou est Dean ? Est-il avec vous ? Est-il blessé ? Ou ...

Ton message me fait penser que ce n'est pas aussi dramatique mais je t'en conjure Dray donne moi de leurs nouvelles, Dean est un de mes meilleurs amis, il me soutient beaucoup en ce moment. Sa joie et sa gentillesse m'apportent depuis quelque temps la légère insouciance qui me manque tant, il m'aide à prendre de la distance avec mes angoisses et les questions existentielles qui rongent mon esprit.

Grace à lui j'ai pris une décision importante qui, je l'espère, va changer ma vie et la tienne. C'est un garçon bien et il t'apprécie beaucoup.

Je m'inquiète pour vous trois alors un petit message serait le bienvenu.

Je t'aime

Harry

Ps... En réalité j'ai beaucoup regretté le repas italien que tu m'avais promis, je rêvais déjà d'étaler de la sauce bolognaise sur ton corps parfait... (Dean et Blaise s'étalent beaucoup de trucs sur la peau, on devrait essayer non ?)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

248) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : pardon

Date : mercredi 20 décembre 9h51

J'ai hésité, j'avais envie de transplaner et de te retrouver à ton bureau, parce que je ne doute pas que tu t'y trouves malgré ce qu'a fait et dit Draco. Ton boulot compte tellement pour toi, peut être encore plus que moi non ?

Je suis un peu parano ce matin alors ne t'attarde pas sur mes angoisses.

Je ne suis pas venu parce que j'ai compris hier soir que j'empiétais sur ton territoire comme un mari jaloux, comme l'imbécile que je suis. Tu sais ce que je ressens n'est pas Dean ? Tu comprends cette sourde angoisse qui nait quand je commence à me monter la tête, quand l'idée morbide que tu ne reviendras pas fait son chemin jusqu'à envahir mon esprit, mon cœur et mon corps comme un poison pernicieux.

Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance tu sais. Je suis tellement fier de toi, de ce que tu essaies de réaliser, des risques innombrables que tu prends. J'ai compris cette nuit combien il était important que je te soutienne sans pour autant devenir un fardeau. Mais je vais être franc mon amour je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Ai-je suffisamment de sagesse pour accepter que tu mettes ta vie en danger, pour accepter de me taire et faire comme si je ne percevais pas ton anxiété et le stress permanent que tu cache avec habileté sous un masque de tendresse et d'humour ? Non Dean je n'ai pas suffisamment de sagesse. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un posé, ni de réfléchi quand il s'agit de toi, mon coté italien sans doute, trop bouillonnant pour arriver à me raisonner...

Je t'envahis et t'étouffe comme la glycine de notre jardin que nous devons couper tous les étés pour qu'elle ne tue pas les rosiers sauvages...je suis ta glycine et peut être qu'il est temps que tu en coupes la tige pour arriver à respirer. C'est à toi de décider...

Répond moi s'il te plait...juste pour que je sache si tu vas bien.

Je dois m'absenter une journée ou deux, ça te permettra de souffler et puis je ne veux pas que tu ailles chez Pansy et Seamus, avec cette affaire qui te prend tout ton temps tu dois prendre un minimum de repos et tu seras mieux à la maison...

Je t'aime

Blaise

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

249) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Objet : quidditch...

Date : mercredi 20 décembre 8h 54

La coupe du monde de Quidditch ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas forcément la mieux placée pour partager ton enthousiasme... par contre Ron lui va être totalement insupportable s'il apprend que nous risquons d'y aller avec vous. Evidemment je suis d'accord, il va être tellement fou de joie, mais ne lui dis pas tout de suite. Je te donnerais la somme nécessaire pour réserver la tente et le reste, par contre je crois effectivement que je confierais mon bébé à Molly ou à mes parents s'ils sont en Angleterre à ce moment là. Les grands rassemblements m'inquiètent toujours un peu, un vestige de notre quatrième année je crois, je n'arrive pas à sortir de ma tête cette marque des ténèbres au dessus du champ ou nous campions et tout ce qui en a découlé...les traumatismes de notre jeunesse vont nous perturber encore longtemps.

Mais trainer mon chéri à la coupe du monde il faut que tu te rendes compte que ça va être une vraie galère, des qu'il assiste un match de Quidditch il ne sait plus se tenir, j'ai l'impression qu'il a quatorze ans de nouveau lol. Remarque je me demande si vous n'êtes pas tous comme ça vous les garçons , je vais me sentir bien seule si Pansy ne nous accompagne pas...

Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, pas un mot à Ron au diner, je n'ai pas envie de passer le week-end avec un gamin excité comme une puce qui ne parle que vif d'or et souafle, mes hormones me prennent déjà suffisamment d'énergie, un peu de compassion pour mes nerfs fragiles s'il te plait...

Pour ce qui est des affaires dont nous nous occupons j'ai parlé à mon ami qui est un spécialiste des protections magiques, il est plutôt en état de grâce au ministère, il m'a donc proposé d'y passer, avec ton accord évidemment, pour tester sur le bâtiment une baguette de sa création, c'est un sorcier très doué, il m'a donné des cours sur les sorts extraordinaires à une époque ou j'étais si parano que je croyais être en danger à l'école d'avocat. Je crois que son artefact (très discret au demeurant) permet de réduire le champ d'opposition des flux magiques et de retrouver ainsi la provenance des sorts malveillants. Il peut s'y rendre des demain si tu le désires.

Ça accélérait peut être les choses et on saurait avec certitude qui complote contre les hybrides et nous accessoirement, qu'en pense tu ?

De plus il est peut être temps que Draco joue franc jeu, il ne peut pas nous dissimuler indéfiniment des informations même si c'est pour protéger ses collaborateurs, et même s'il finance l'enquête, moi je veux tout savoir du dossier que j'aurais à traiter. Je crois que nous devons avoir une conversation avec lui, une équipe ne doit rien se dissimuler et si tu es d'accord nous lui parlerons tous les deux demain soir lorsque vous serez à la maison, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit mais il faut faire vite. N'en informe peut être pas Blaise, tu sais combien ils sont liés, je ne veux pas que Draco affute ses arguments avant que nous le coincions. Par contre essaie de cuisiner discrètement ton chéri au meilleur moment pour voir s'il n'a pas quelques bribes d'information en sa possession, je suis certaine que tu es très doué pour cela ...

Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Blaise, tu es tendu en ce moment et ça doit rejaillir sur lui, vous avez l'air tellement fusionnels qu'il doit ressentir ton stress. Moi je sais rien qu'en voyant la posture de Ron lorsqu'il est assit à son bureau s'il a des problèmes ou non, il trouve ça totalement insupportable parce qu'il ne peut rien me cacher...c'est ça aussi être deux, pouvoir deviner quand l'autre ne va pas bien.

Et cesse de dire que tu es un type ordinaire si le grand _Blaize Zabini _ t'a choisi tu ne l'es assurément pas et ta demande en mariage va le scotcher sur place, juste un conseil, ne finit pas à St Mangouste... ça a déjà été fait par un grand rouquin lol...

Je te laisse Dean, fais attention à toi !

À jeudi

Hermione

Ps as-tu eu vent du cadeau que Draco veut faire au bébé, nous sommes un peu inquiets Ron et moi je ne te le cache pas, il est capable de tout...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

250) De : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

A : The . trouble** (arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Objet : Dean

Date : 20 décembre 10h03

Draco, je n'irais pas par quatre chemin, tu es mon ami, tu es parfois aussi mon pire cauchemar, je ne doute pas que tu aies voulu bien faire la nuit dernière mais je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire...

Réintègre Dean dans ses fonctions aujourd'hui ! Si tu veux que notre amitié résiste à tout ça...si tu veux que je te pardonne...

De quel droit t'es tu permis de le traiter de cette façon ? De quel droit as-tu profité de ma faiblesse pour m'emmener loin de lui ?

Ne refait jamais une chose pareille !

De toute façon je ne suis plus certain que Dean veuille encore de moi, ça doit te faire jubiler j'imagine, ton meilleur ami enfin libéré de l'emprise son imbécile de Gryffondor. Sauf que mon Griffondor est celui qui me fait tenir lorsque je me sens mal. J'arrive à supporter mes journées au bureau juste parce que je suis certain qu'il rentrera le soir et que son « Bonjour tout le monde ! » retentira lorsqu'il passera la porte. Il est ma force et l'homme que j'aime. Je ne sais pas s'il veut encore de moi je me suis comporté comme le dernier des idiots (tu vois tu n'es pas le seul) mais dans l'affirmative Dray ne te mêle plus de ma vie !

Ne cherche pas à me joindre je m'absente un jour ou deux.

Blaise

**_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là..._**


	84. Mails et récits 251 à 254

Titre : Trouble-Personne

Pairing : HP/DM

Rating : M

Avertissement : Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...

Note des auteures:

**Titre **: Trouble-Personne

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Avertissement **: Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...

**Note des auteures**: Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos sublimes reviews! Mille excuses pour le retard, l'année a été très difficile et pas seulement pour nos chouchous mais ils sont et seront toujours là! Bonne lecture!

* * *

251) Récit Dean

Mardi 19 décembre 2000 20h00

Ils ont transplané devant mes yeux. Je n'ai rien pu faire que regarder Malfoy emmener mon Blaize. Je dois faire quelque chose, je ne sais même pas s'il va bien, je ne peux pas agir comme s'il n'avait pas eu ce regard perdu quand je lui ai murmuré qu'on devrait prendre un peu de distance, je ne peux pas… je dois savoir.

Le regard déterminé, je transplane à mon tour. Les grilles de fer forgé sont immenses et le parc qui borde le manoir semble s'étendre à n'en plus finir, des étendues vertes à perte de vue. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici, si Malfoy s'en rend compte il serait capable de lâcher les chiens mais je dois savoir, je dois le ramener, je n'ai pas voulu que cela se passe de cette façon, c'est la première fois que je le vois s'effondrer, c'est la première fois que je le vois avoir peur. Je l'ai vu inquiet et soucieux mais aujourd'hui, il avait peur.

Je tourne la poignée du portail au symbole plus qu'équivoque pourtant il ne s'ouvre pas, c'eut été bien trop facile j'imagine…

Je décide de transplaner devant la porte d'entrée du manoir en priant Merlin pour qu'aucun sort de magie noire ne vienne me déchiqueter le corps.

Je transplane mais rien ne se passe. J'atterris devant l'énorme porte de bois travaillée de symboles ancestraux et dont la magie protectrice irradie sur plusieurs kilomètres, la sensation est très étrange : je peux sentir chacun des aïeuls de Malfoy et ce pouvoir grisant m'enivre presque. La puissance de la famille Malfoy ne résidait pas que dans sa fortune, cette magie filtrant à travers l'épaisse muraille du manoir en est le vibrant témoignage. Puis je revois ton visage, cet éclair de terreur quand je t'ai parlé d'aller chez Seamus et Pansy dans tes yeux, et puis tu es tombé et l'angoisse me tiraille les tripes.

Je tambourine à la porte espérant te faire sortir de ce repère de serpents. Je sais que tu aimes Draco plus que tout mais Blaize… j'espère au moins que tu me gardes une place, pas avant lui ce serait trop demander mais juste après… j'ai conscience qu'il sera toujours ton meilleur ami, ta priorité, pourtant les nuits que tu passais à ses côtés, je les endurais parce que je savais qu'au petit matin, je te retrouverai près de moi mais maintenant… ?

- BLAIZE ! MALFOY OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! BLAIZE ! BLAIZE !

J'ai l'impression de hurler depuis des heures, ma voix éraillée de crier ton nom, est-ce que tu vas bien Blaize ?

Mes poings saignent de cogner furieusement cette porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir, je n'ai même pas entamé le bois alors que mes mains sont rouges de cette substance sirupeuse qui a baigné notre adolescence.

- BLAIZE ! MALFOY OUVRE-MOI, s'il te plaît ouvre… j'ai besoin de savoir… je murmure.

Aucune réponse, il reste sourd à mes appels, il ne m'a jamais apprécié mais je pensais que depuis Harry, il aurait changé, il m'aurait laissé t'aimer, prendre soin de toi, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il avait accepté que je prenne soin de toi… pour toujours… mais il ne faut pas faire confiance à un Malfoy je l'ai toujours su alors pourquoi avais-je relâché ma garde ?

Je pose ma tête contre le bois, j'essaie d'aspirer cette magie qui émane de ce manoir et peut-être qu'à travers cette porte je pourrais te sentir… Je la caresse un peu, je n'ai que faire de mon sang qui macule les bêtes mythiques de notre enfance.

- Blaize…

La porte grince soudainement sur ses gonds et j'ai l'espoir fou de te voir apparaître sur le seuil mais ce n'est pas toi que je vois, c'est Malfoy, les bras croisés et le visage fermé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Thomas ?

J'essaie de parler mais ma voix cassée me trahit.

- Laisse-moi le voir !

- Tu rêves Thomas ! Tu crois que tu n'en as pas assez fait comme ça ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! J'ai toléré ta présence autour de lui bien trop longtemps ! J'ai toujours su que tu serais néfaste pour lui ! Maintenant dégage d'ici avant que même Sainte Mangouste ne puisse plus rien pour toi !

Il se dresse puissant devant moi, je sens sa magie crépiter autour de moi, il ne plaisante pas je le sais.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de le retenir ! J'ai le droit de le voir !

Je n'aime pas le son désespéré de ma voix, j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à résister à Malfoy quoiqu'il dise et quoiqu'il fasse. Je ne lui ai jamais cédé quoi que ce fût en dehors de ce que Blaize me demandait mais là, tout a changé : il a Blaize…

- Tu n'es plus rien pour lui Thomas ! Sors de sa vie, c'est ce qui pourra lui arriver de mieux ! Maintenant sors de chez moi et ne l'approche plus ou je te ferais goûter tous les impardonnables jusqu'au dernier !

La porte se referme brutalement.

Blaize…

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai rendu malade…

- BLAIIIIIIIIIIZE !

Je hurle une dernière fois et j'ai la sensation que mes cordes vocales viennent d'imploser. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas où aller, je ne sais plus rien…

Je transplane au hasard et ironiquement je me retrouve devant cette minuscule bijouterie, la même dans laquelle je suis entré il y a quelques mois pour acheter cet anneau logé dans ma poche depuis. La première fois que je l'ai vu paradant dans cette vitrine, je me suis dit que cet arrogant bijou n'avait certainement pas sa place dans une si petite boutique. Il scintillait au milieu de tous les autres, il hurlait à tous les passants de le regarder parce qu'il était lui, parce qu'il était là et qu'il ne saurait tolérer qu'on l'ignore et il m'a fait pensé à toi… chaque jour pendant des semaines mes pas me menaient sans trop que je ne le veuille jusqu'à cette boutique presque crasseuse qui détenait en son sein un tel trésor comme un coffre rempli d'or au fond de la cale d'un bateau pirate. Ce bijou, criait-il après moi ? Après nous ?

Je mets machinalement la main dans ma poche pour le toucher, ce geste m'a toujours un peu apaisé mais aujourd'hui il est déchirant.

La boutique est déjà fermée, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à hurler devant la porte de Malfoy. La lourde grille me laisse entrevoir la vitrine sombre de la boutique, et je le vois juste là, le petit emplacement où trônait ce magnifique bijou est toujours vide. Un signe… ? Je passe ma main à travers la grille et je touche un peu la vitre.

On s'aime tous les deux mais parfois ça ne suffit pas… on s'aime mais peut-être que cet anneau devrait briller à nouveau derrière cette vitre ?

OooOoOOoOoOooo

252) Récit Lee

Mardi 19 décembre 2000 8h32

Les rayons agressifs du soleil transpercent violemment mes paupières encore collées par les effluves d'alcool et autres substances que je ne me souviens même pas avoir ingérées. J'ai la bouche pâteuse et probablement une haleine de dragon à faire fuir n'importe quel troll ! Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être et en fait c'est la dernière de mes inquiétudes! Je n'ai pas au creux du ventre cet apaisement salvateur d'une soirée de débauche comme je les aime. Je me rappelle avoir claqué la porte… Pékin, Miami, Paris, Pays-Bas, les boites que j'aime, des hommes qui dansent, la sueur de corps emmêlés, le rythme effréné de la musique et les mains caressantes, la chaleur, le froid, l'orgasme… Je fronce les sourcils comme si cette grimace avait le pouvoir de faire affluer brusquement les souvenirs mais rien ne vient, j'ai dû vraiment y aller fort hier soir, ça n'arrive que très rarement que je ne me souvienne de rien.

Je consens enfin à ouvrir un œil que je referme aussi vite… beaucoup trop de lumière…

Je tâte l'autre côté du lit d'une main paresseuse, il est froid. Personne n'a passé la nuit ici, je le sentais, dans le creux de mon ventre, je le savais.

Je suis pratiquement sûr que je suis en retard…

C'est finalement l'odeur persistante de l'alcool et la nécessité de prendre une douche qui me fait enfin m'extraire –avec difficulté il faut bien le reconnaître – de mon douillet cocon. J'en profite pour prendre une de ces potions miracles contre la migraine. Je parcours des yeux mon appartement, une lampe cassée ? Des chaises renversées ? Mon regard glisse jusqu'à ma serre… Charly…

Tout me revient par vague et la bile qui remonte ma gorge me brûle plus sûrement que de l'acide s'échouant lamentablement sur le tapis du salon. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter de vomir et je me dégoûte affalé à quatre pattes sur le tapis entouré de mes déjections.

L'enfoiré ! Le salaud ! Je me rappelle, il m'a gâché la soirée ! Il m'a trainé dehors, il pervertit le peu de légèreté que je pourrais espérer retrouver ! Il a osé me faire la morale comme si je n'étais qu'un gosse et ses yeux qui me dévisagent, qui m'ont déjà jugé et condamné, comme s'il savait mieux que tout le monde, comme s'il était quoi finalement ? Mon père ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut penser ! Et ces putains de plantes qui me narguent ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent, hein ? QU'EST-CE QU'ELLES VEULENT ? Elles exhibent encore le grand talent de Charly Weasley ! D'un geste rageur j'envoie valser toutes les plantes exotiques uniques vestiges d'un temps où je crois que j'étais un peu heureux, je déracine les plus malignes, j'arrache les feuilles des précieux joyaux, je démantibule les tiges et déloge les rares fleurs qui ont le malheur d'avoir éclos avec un peu d'avance , j'écoute s'écouler la précieuse sève de vie qui imbibe le sol terreux, j'écoute leur plainte agonique sans ciller, je martèle les plus coriaces les battant de toute la force de mes bras. Je piétine férocement ces gemmes végétales pour qu'il n'en reste rien qu'une bouillie informe car oui ma collection est exceptionnelle, des spécimens pour lesquels beaucoup pourraient tuer et quelle ironie ! C'est moi qui les tue ! Je ris, je ris parce que maintenant il ne me reste plus rien, rien du tout ! Je ris parce que tout est mort maintenant, même moi je crois.

J'ai encore de la terre sous les ongles et je brûle de les arracher pour ne plus la voir, les substances verdâtres maculent mes vêtements, j'en ai vraiment besoin de cette douche.

Je contemple le carnage, ce temple botanique n'est plus qu'un agrégat d'immondices ravagé par mes soins et même le filet du diable git inanimé sur les restes de mon trésor. Je referme la porte tout doucement aussi doucement que ma rage a détruit les symboles d'une passion que je ne ressens plus. Cette serre qui les a fait vivre n'est plus que leur tombeau à présent.

Sa voix chaude et grave tourne en boucle dans ma tête et rien ne peut m'ôter ce timbre de velours, cette déception exsudant de chaque mot, la défaite dans ses intonations, le dégoût dans sa bouche, mais c'est ce que je suis, c'est ce que je suis… je n'ai pas menti, je n'ai pas essayé d'être un autre… je voulais juste oublier un peu et avec lui j'y arrivais jusqu'à ce qu'il fourre son nez dans ce qui ne le regarde pas !

_-Si tu as encore besoin de moi pour tes plantes, fais-moi signe, je pourrais passer quand tu bosses._

Oh non, maintenant tu ne passeras plus…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

253) De : BootTpsychom (arobaze) smang . com

A : personne (arobaze) wizzard . org

Objet : Visite

Date: Mardi 19 décembre 2000 10h27

Salut Harry,

J'ai bien reçu ton mail. Tes inquiétudes sont parfaitement fondées, je les comprends bien. Il est vrai que si je viens chez toi, ce sera uniquement dans le cadre d'une visite professionnelle, en tant que médecin cependant on ne peut pas occulter le fait que l'on se connaisse depuis si longtemps. Nous avons fréquenté les mêmes bancs à Hogwarts et encouragé les mêmes équipes de Quidditch alors je te propose simplement de faire ce qui te met le plus à l'aise et j'en ferai autant… C'est inutile de se mettre des barrières supplémentaires d'autant que nous avons déjà beaucoup de travail qui nous attend, tu ne crois pas ?

A tout à l'heure !

Terry.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

254) Récit Terry Boot

Mardi 19 décembre 2000 16h00

Harry Potter.

Il est là assis sur le canapé de son salon. Il a l'air parfaitement à l'aise pourtant les tremblements incessants de sa jambe ne me trompent pas. J'ai à l'esprit un jeune homme fougueux débordant de vie et d'énergie pas cet homme fatigué au teint grisâtre et l'air contrit… contrit de quoi au juste ? D'exister ? Je dois prendre sur moi maintenant que j'ai accepté ce dossier, je savais bien que ce ne serait pas simple.

- Alors Docteur, s'amuse-t-il, on reprend l'histoire avant ou après que le garçon ait été enfermé dans le placard ?

Je lui souris. Je ne dois pas m'émouvoir, je suis ici en temps que médecin et professionnel, pourtant c'est bel et bien un petit garçon terrorisé qui se tient devant moi.

Il dissimule son mal-être avec habilité mais jusqu'où tiendra-t-il ? Une pulsion malsaine s'empare de mon corps et me pousse à me demander quel sera son point de rupture, à quel moment la dissimulation sera-t-elle si lourde qu'il lui faudra l'abandonner ? Quelle sera la phrase, le mot qui le fera ployer sous le poids de toute cette souffrance qu'il garde enfouie dans ce corps malingre ?

- En fait, il va falloir garder le petit garçon bien au chaud dans son placard pour le moment, je plaisante, ce qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui c'est toi, Harry.

Il me dévisage il ne comprend pas.

- Pour aujourd'hui j'aimerais que tu te décrives à moi, tel que tu es aujourd'hui à l'instant. Moralement, physiquement, émotionnellement. Je veux savoir comment tu es depuis que tu t'es coupé du monde.

Il me fixe interdit, complètement déstabilisé par ma requête. Par le fait que son passé ne m'intéresse pas surtout mais ce que je lis dans ces yeux verts hantés par je ne sais quel souvenirs macabres, c'est la terreur de révéler l'indicible ou ce que lui considère comme indicible. Il commence, à travers cette simple demande, à saisir les enjeux de nos entrevues, les implications profondes de mon travail. Il comprend que je ne fais pas semblant et que le moment est venu de se dévoiler et la terreur ultime que je lis dans son regard ne peut se résumer qu'en une phrase : le pourrais-je ?

Il gigote sur sa chaise. Il rabat ses genoux contre son torse et se balance un peu. Je me rappelle que durant mes premières années de médecine, ce balancement m'agaçait profondément jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il n'était que l'expression d'une douleur que le patient est incapable de verbaliser, un mouvement apaisant rassurant qui calme ses angoisses pour un temps infiniment trop court. Il tortille ses doigts dans tous les sens et son regard est fuyant, il cherche ses mots et esquisse quelques grimaces comme si les mots qui devaient sortir de sa bouche étaient aussi acérés que des lames de rasoir.

Finalement il prend une grande inspiration et se jette à l'eau :

- Je me sens bien.

Ma moue dubitative ne le trompe pas.

- Harry…

Il soupire bruyamment et je donnerai beaucoup pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit en ce moment.

- Très bien, capitule-t-il dans un soupir, mais je ne peux pas vraiment te dire comment je me sens parce qu'il y a tellement de changements en ce moment. Tu vois j'aurais pu te dire comment était ma vie avant, je n'aurais eu aucun problème pour te la décrire mais maintenant je ne sais pas, ça va très vite tu sais mais pas encore assez vite quand même… j'ai l'impression enfin je crois…

Il me regarde incertain, il cherche mon approbation que je lui dise que c'est ce que je voulais entendre mais je n'accèderai aucunement à cette requête silencieuse.

- Tu considères qu'il y a un avant et un après à ta vie ?

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête et j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne parle pas de la dernière guerre.

- Et quel est selon toi l'évènement qui a créé cet après ?

Il sourit, un sourire très doux comme s'il revivait la scène mais avec quelques éléments en plus, les éléments qui lui permettent d'afficher ce doux sourire.

- Un jour j'étais sur mon ordinateur, c'est ma seule fenêtre sur le monde puisque je ne peux pas sortir, explique-t-il, et je surfais sur un tchat de quidditch, j'y allais souvent parce que les gens discutent beaucoup là-bas mais je ne participais pas, ça me donnait le sentiment de participer à une vraie conversation parfois et puis un soir j'étais sur ce tchat et on m'a envoyé un message en demandant s'il y avait quelqu'un ou personne…

Son éclat de rire spontané me surprend et je le sors de sa rêverie.

- C'est un souvenir agréable pour toi ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre simplement :

- Non, le souvenir n'est pas vraiment agréable c'est ce qui vient après qui l'est…

Son ton rêveur me donne envie d'en savoir plus, pas vraiment pour la thérapie mais pour assouvir ma curiosité.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vient après Harry ? je demande presqu'avidement.

- Draco… murmure-t-il avec une sorte de tendresse dans la voix.

- Draco ? je répète.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy ?

Cet écho sonne désagréablement à mes oreilles.

- Oui c'était lui cette personne qui m'a contacté sur le tchat et on s'envoyait des mails tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qui est qui et il est resté…

Je me remets doucement de ma surprise. Certes Draco Malfoy s'est avéré être de notre côté pendant la guerre et a pu transmettre nombre d'informations d'après ce que j'ai lu dans la presse et il est incontestablement un membre éminent de notre société sorcière mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose entre ces deux là que de dangereux conflits. Je reprends contenance pour demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « il est resté » ?

- Eh bien, tu vois ce que je suis mais il est quand même resté !

Il regarde vers le feu mais ses yeux sont vides et tendres à la fois, cette dualité est assez effrayante pourtant il faut creuser, j'ai bien conscience qu'une séance ne suffira pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois être exactement Harry ?

A l'emploi de son prénom, il revient parmi nous et il hausse les épaules en me regardant.

- Je suis maigre, je suis horrible, en plus je ne peux plus rien faire, je suis faible, je ne peux même pas sortir dans le jardin sans avoir une attaque de panique ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai à offrir à un homme comme lui ? Il suffit de me regarder ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il reste avec moi ! Pourtant…

Il débite sa tirade comme si elle n'avait aucune importance, comme si ces mots qu'il emploie pour le décrire étaient véridiques, incontestables et incontestés, une sorte de vérité avérée qu'on ne cherche plus à discuter et je ne sais pas ce qui me perturbe le plus les mots crus dans sa bouche ou le fait qu'il semble totalement en phase avec eux.

- Pourtant… ? je reprends.

- Pourtant il dit que je suis beau et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a envie de moi… C'est fou !

Ok… beaucoup trop d'informations là… on parle quand même de Draco Malfoy… dur d'être professionnel parfois…

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	85. Mails 255 à 261

**Titre **: Trouble-Personne

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Avertissement **: **Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures**: Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les lecteurs et revieweurs pour mon manque de sérieux dans les postes ces derniers temps. A partir d'aujourd'hui, on reprend les postes tous les 15 jours. Le prochain sera donc le 6 août 2010 (of course... lol) (Merci Narcissa)

On nous a demandé de repréciser qui écrivait quoi, ou plutôt qui empruntait quel personnage alors voilà un petit rappel :

**Hamelina **: Harry, Hermione, Blaize, Ron, Charly (en espérant que je n'ai oublié personne... lol)

**Master Ice Eyes **: Draco, Lee, Oliver, Dean, Terry

Voilà pour le petit rappel! Merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs de suivre les aventures de nos deux chéris et d'être là semaine après semaine!

* * *

255) De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : ?

Date: Mardi 19 décembre 2000 9h02

Salut Harry,

La vie est parfois pleine de surprises, je te rejoins là-dessus! Qui eut cru il y a quelques années que nous aurions construit notre vie avec deux vils serpents… ?

Pour ce qui est de Malfoy, les réactions que tu me décris sont très éloignées du personnage, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer Malfoy si… enfin comme tu le décris.

Pour ce qui est de le blesser, je ne sais trop quoi te répondre Harry, j'ai toujours pensé que Malfoy avait la peau épaisse des reptiles et une insensibilité à toute épreuve (n'y voit aucune mauvaise foi de ma part, je te fais simplement part de ce que je pense, je suis persuadé que Malfoy est tel que tu le décris dans l'intimité mais comprend-moi je n'ai toujours pu observer qu'un seul aspect de sa personnalité et c'était loin d'être son meilleur côté…)

Je pourrais effectivement questionner un peu Blaize mais Harry, tu ne crois pas que ce serait beaucoup mieux pour toi, pour vous, de lui demander en personne ? Personne ne pourra mieux te révéler le trouble qui semble agiter Malfoy si ce n'est Malfoy lui-même…

Je suis certain que cette psychothérapie est une bonne chose Harry ! N'hésite pas à dire ce que tu penses et ressens, reste braqué sur ton objectif et tout ira bien.

Si tu as besoin d'en parler après la séance, tu peux compter sur moi, surtout n'hésite pas !

En ce qui concerne ta soirée, je suis certain que Blaize sera ravi de cuisiner pour toi, il adore ça, en plus il est très sexy quand il cuisine ! lol On pourrait peut-être passer chez toi pour que tu nous dises ce que tu voudrais exactement ou si tu préfères tu peux passer ta commande par mail, je te donnerai celui de Blaize ou bien Malfoy te le donnera…

Pour les courses compte sur moi, par contre ce serait plus pratique si Blaize venait cuisiner chez toi… enfin c'est simplement une suggestion si tu ne peux vraiment pas, on s'arrangera pour transporter les plats mais je me suis dit que pendant qu'il s'occupait de la cuisine, on pourrait prendre en charge la décoration… et si Malfoy veut se joindre à nous eh bien… j'irai peut-être loin en disant que ce serait un plaisir mais bon, il nous sera probablement utile…

En tous cas ne sois pas stressé, dis-toi que toutes les personnes présentes sont tes amis Harry et surtout que tu leur as beaucoup manqué pendant toute cette période où tu as été absent, ce sera vraiment une fête pour nous de te revoir ! C'est vrai qu'on compte profiter de ta présence un maximum mais on comprendra aussi que tu veuilles y aller progressivement. C'est juste nous Harry, quoique tu ressentes on pourra le comprendre, il suffira de nous le dire… tu ne nous décevras pas Harry, on sera tellement heureux que tu sois parmi nous pour Noël !

Je te tiens au courant dès que Blaize aura accepté (il ne pourra pas refuser ça !) et toi dis-moi si c'est possible de cuisiner chez toi !

Bon courage pour ton rendez-vous et surtout n'hésite pas si tu as besoin !

Dean.

OOoOoOoOOoOo

256) De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Empêchement

Date : Mercredi 20 décembre 2000 9h33

Désolé Harry, je vais probablement être pris avec Blaize ces deux prochains jours, il ne va pas très bien, je vais rester avec lui… viens s'il te reste de la poudre de cheminette, j'ai très envie de t'avoir auprès de moi… je t'expliquerai tout, j'espère que tu pourras me rejoindre… Tu me manques…

Je t'aime…

Dray

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

257) Récit Dean

Mercredi 20 décembre 2000 9h30

Je franchis lentement la porte de mon bureau comme si elle allait s'évanouir dans les airs et les évènements de la veille envahissent de façon dérangeante mon esprit. Je n'aurais jamais dû suggérer que l'on se sépare…

D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si j'en serai capable ! Je n'ai pas senti ton souffle dans mon cou ce matin et j'ai eu froid, froid à l'intérieur…

Je revois ton irascible ami exposer son insupportable petite personne devant moi, s'emparant de ton corps fatigué avant même que je n'esquisse un mouvement.

Des papiers de tous ordres sont éparpillés partout sur mon bureau, les étagères sont pleines à craquer de tous les dossiers que j'ai pu traiter sous les injonctions de ce patron fantôme qui n'est autre que… quoi ? Mon rival ? Je ne sais même pas.

Mon bureau n'est plus qu'une masse de paperasse qui ne signifie plus rien, autant de dossiers que je pourrais bien brûler.

J'en fais une immense pile et ma main rejoint naturellement ma poche, cet anneau qui ne me quitte jamais, celui que je n'ai pas eu la force de rendre, que signifie-t-il à présent ?

Julia entre en trombe dans mon bureau :

- Ah Dean ! Tu tombes bien, Hermione m'a demandé de lui trouver le dernier rapport de la commission pour l'attribution des territoires aux créatures magiques parce qu'elle pense qu'il y a eu une…

Elle s'interrompt brusquement et me dévisage hébétée alors que je rassemble toujours les montagnes de feuilles volantes.

- Dean qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'affiche un pauvre sourire avant de lui répondre :

- Je rassemble mes affaires Julia, tu auras sans doute un autre collaborateur d'ici peu de temps…

- Quoi ? Mais c'est une plaisanterie ! Tu ne peux pas nous lâcher maintenant ! On est sur le point d'aboutir ! explose-t-elle.

- Crois-moi j'aurais bien aimé boucler ces salauds moi-même mais le patron en a décidé autrement…

- Malfoy ? demande-t-elle hébétée.

Je hoche la tête tout en allumant mon ordinateur.

- Il m'a congédié hier soir…

- Mais pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de Blaize ?

J'émets un léger ricanement un peu amer, un peu incrédule, un peu dépité aussi.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que Malfoy prend soin d'écraser tous ceux qui s'aventurent un peu trop près des rares personnes qui trouvent grâce à ses yeux et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui en fais les frais !

Je déverse mon venin sur lui parce que même si je connais la relation particulière qui le lie à Harry et Blaize, je ne peux aujourd'hui m'empêcher de le haïr.

- Mais c'est scandaleux ! On va porter plainte ! On va en parler au Wizzengamot et je vais prévenir la Gazette j'ai une amie qui…

Je ris malgré moi et interrompt son soliloque revendicateur.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine écoute… ça ne sert à rien… je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas…

Merde il me manque le con !

J'ouvre ma boite mail et les battements de mon cœur s'accélère quand je vois ton nom apparaître et un nouveau message m'être signalé. J'entends la voix de Julia protester au loin mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, je reste les yeux braqués sur ton nom…

Il semble s'être écoulé une éternité avant que je n'aie le courage de l'ouvrir… Blaize… merde…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

258) De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : (aucun)

Date : Mercredi 20 décembre 2000 9h55

Blaize…

Oui mon boulot compte énormément pour moi mais jamais il ne comptera plus que toi…

Je suis allé te retrouver, j'ai cogné autant que j'ai pu à la porte du manoir Malfoy, j'ai les mains toutes abimées… mais il n'a rien voulu entendre ! Il a dit que tu serais beaucoup mieux sans moi et pendant quelques secondes j'avoue que je l'ai cru mais tout Draco Malfoy qu'il soit et quelles que soient les relations ou le pouvoir qu'il détient, il peut aller se faire foutre !

Tu veux savoir si je vais bien, non je ne vais pas bien parce que tu n'es pas là ou tu devrais être à cette heure-ci ! Avec moi, dans notre lit pour une grâce matinée crapuleuse...

Je ne sais pas où tu vas mais je veux que tu reviennes… Je me fiche du reste !

Je t'aime Blaize, j'espère que tu le sais...

Dean.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

259) De : The . trouble **(arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

A : Sexysnaky **(arobaze)** storming . org

Objet : (aucun)

Date : Mercredi 20 décembre 2000 11h07

Je ne veux que ton bien Blaize, ma décision est définitive. Je n'ai pas profité de ta faiblesse, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça. Je me suis simplement rappelé qu'en d'autres temps j'étais celui qui te faisait tenir quand tout allait mal.

Je ne chercherai plus à te joindre si c'est ce que tu veux.

Bonne chance avec ton gryffindor.

D.M.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

260) De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : Hermioneg . weasley **(arobaze)** biblio . org

Objet : changements

Date : Mercredi 20 décembre 2000 11h18

Salut Hermione,

Je te réponds rapidement avant d'aller finir mes cartons… je crois que beaucoup de choses vont changer désormais… c'est dommage j'étais très heureux, je te l'avoue.

J'ai été licencié hier soir. Je suppose que Julia reprendra les choses en main et Charles lui donnera probablement un coup de main. Je pense que tu leur seras vraiment très utile, les choses commencent à prendre tournure et nous sommes proches d'atteindre notre but, je suis très déçu j'aurais bien aimé boucler ces pourris moi-même ! Ton idée concernant l'isolation des sorts malveillants afin d'en retrouver la provenance est excellente, je suis certain que Julia te donnera le feu vert.

Quant à Blaize… il est parti… il est parti hier, il m'a envoyé un mail pour me dire qu'il allait bien mais je suis très inquiet… j'ai été stupide je crois.

En ce qui concerne la coupe du monde de quidditch, nous compterons probablement quelques membres en moins mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis persuadé que Pansy sera là… par contre… il faut que je te le dise… Pansy est la plus féroce de tous les supporters (nous compris !) quand l'Angleterre s'est fait battre par la Serbie lors de la dernière coupe du monde, on n'a pas réussi à la retenir et elle a attendu les joueurs aux portes du vestiaire pour leur cracher dessus… elle nous a un peu effrayés ce jour-là je dois dire… lol On ne savait qu'une femme pouvait cracher autant… Blaize était mort de rire lui, il dit qu'elle a toujours été comme ça !

Cette année, ils hésitaient un peu avec Seamus, c'est leur anniversaire et Pansy voulait aller en Italie mais je serai surpris que Pansy rate la coupe du monde.

J'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez enfin coincer ces pourris Hermione, je vais laisser tous les documents que j'ai pu rassembler à votre disposition, il y en a pas mal…

Pour les places de quidditch, il faudra que tu te rapproches directement de Blaize ou de Malfoy, je crains que je ne doive payer plein pot (voire peut-être même double…) pour ma place… mais je peux toujours m'occuper des réservations des tentes, j'ai un ami au Ministère qui s'en occupe.

Bonne chance ! J'espère que vous me tiendrez au courant !

Salue Ron de ma part,

Dean.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

261) De : Lovedesexysnaky **(arobaze)** muggle . net

A : personne **(arobaze)** wizzard . org

Objet : Désolé

Date: Mercredi 20 décembre 2000 12h16

Salut Harry,

Malheureusement, je pense que Blaize ne pourra pas cuisiner pour toi à Noël… je suis désolé mais la situation a changé et… je ne sais même pas s'il va revenir vers moi… je t'expliquerai, je suis un peu bouleversé je t'avoue, je ne sais même pas où il est ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je connais un excellent traiteur, je m'occuperai de tout, dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux, je passerai te voir dès que possible…

Dean

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	86. Récit 262

**Titre **: Trouble-Personne

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Avertissement **: **Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **Merci à tous de partager ces tranches de vie de nos chéris! Et BONNES VACANCES à tous ceux qui cette chance!

* * *

262) Récit Draco

Jeudi 21 décembre 2000 18h05

_C'est fini Dray... c'est fini..._

Il ne comprend rien ! Il ne comprend pas que je prends simplement soin de lui, comme toutes les fois où il prend soin de moi! Quand j'étais petit je pensais qu'il était mon frère et que le destin nous avait séparés à la naissance, je voulais qu'il soit mon frère, il me protégeait et moi je le protégeais. Il semble que j'aie perdu la main avec mes amis, ils ont tendance à disparaître ces temps-ci…

Harry…

J'ai besoin de voir Harry !

Je transplane sans tarder alors que j'entends encore Blaize me dire que c'est fini, ces mots résonnent dans mon crâne et ils sont douloureux… parce que je ne savais pas que ça pourrait finir un jour lui et moi, je ne savais pas que le lien qui était le nôtre pouvait s'éteindre que la relation que nous avions pouvait mourir, je ne savais rien.

J'arrive directement dans le salon mais je sais que tu n'y es pas, je sais exactement où tu es, devant cette fenêtre sur le monde que tu ne quittes que pour moi, cette fenêtre c'est un peu aussi ton miroir dans lequel c'est mon reflet que tu cherches.

Je te surprends sur cet ordinateur et j'essaie d'afficher mon éternel sourire effronté mais ce soir je n'y arrive pas.

Je me dirige vers toi d'un pas déterminé et sûr. Tu me regardes et tes yeux s'éclairent brusquement, cette simple lueur me réchauffe l'intérieur, j'attrape ta main sans douceur et je te fais tomber sur le lit, tu te redresses sur les coudes et je vois déjà ton membre gonfler dans ton pantalon mais pas ce soir mon amour… Je te force à t'allonger et tes joues rougissent un peu, tu dois te demander quel jeu osé je nous ai préparé pour ce soir pourtant ce soir je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Je m'étends auprès de toi et pose doucement ma tête sur ton cœur, j'aime l'entendre battre très fort lorsque je suis à côté de toi, mes jambes se collent contre les tiennes et je me recroqueville un peu plus contre ton corps. Ta chaleur m'absorbe tout entier et ton odeur subtile et discrète m'apaise légèrement, comme un parfum capiteux qui rassure. Je passe une main sous ton large tee-shirt grisâtre en me disant qu'il faudra qu'on t'en achète d'autre parce que celui-ci est immonde et je joue distraitement avec les quelques poils autour de ton nombril.

- Dray… ? tu chuchotes comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, ta voix transpire l'inquiétude, la curiosité peut-être… ?

- Shhhh…

Est-ce qu'on est obligé de parler ?

Est-ce que tu peux me serrer fort comme quand il y a de l'orage ? Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi mon amour ? Juste me bercer et me dire que l'orage va passer ?

- Shhhh mon amour…

Les voix dans ma tête, elles parlent trop fort, elles crient ! Je n'en peux plus de les entendre.

_« c'est fini »_

_« lis juste ça d'accord »_

_« tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Draco »_

_« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te choisir ? »_

_« Tu ne dois plus te mêler de ma vie Dray ! »_

_« Ne me refais jamais une chose pareille ! »_

C'est fini, c'est fini c'est fini c'est fini

- Shhhhhhh…

Je sens ton cœur battre plus vite. Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas faire l'amour ce soir mon amour ? Est-ce que je peux rester comme ça dans tes bras ? Est-ce que je peux ne pas me lever demain matin mon amour ? Est-ce que tu peux caresser mes cheveux s'il plaît ? Toutes ces choses que je voudrais te demander mais que ma gorge emprisonne, toutes ces angoisses qui me rattrapent, celles que j'avais appris à taire, celle que j'arrivais aisément à ignorer, celle qui me reviennent depuis toi, celle que j'ai peur de regarder en face… Je pose ma tête sur ta cuisse, je voudrais être tout petit petit disparaître un peu…

- Est-ce que je dois perdre toutes les personnes qui comptent ?

- Quoi ?

Je ne peux pas te regarder…

- Est-ce que j'ai pas le droit de garder quelqu'un ? Juste une ou deux personnes ? Pas beaucoup…

J'ai conscience que ma voix ressemble à celle d'un tout petit mais je me sens comme un tout petit.

- Tu vas partir aussi Potter ? Tu peux tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester.

Je me relève mais mon corps est si lourd, j'ai mal de le porter. Mon port aristocratique a perdu toute sa superbe aujourd'hui et mes épaules voûtées sont douloureuses.

Je transplane brusquement, j'ai besoin d'air ! Je me retrouve devant l'appartement de Lee. Tellement de jours que je ne lui ai pas parlé… Je m'adosse à la porte, je suis si fatigué…

Je me demande ce que tu peux bien faire, ce que tu peux bien penser de moi qui t'avait juré cent fois que tu ne serais plus jamais seul et aujourd'hui… as-tu seulement compris Lee ? M'as-tu pardonné ?

Je baisse les yeux vers le sol et je constate que le paillasson est rentré, tu es seul Lee ce soir… mon esprit dérive alors sur toutes les fois où je surgissais dans ce petit appartement et que je te trouvais en pleine action avec un type que tu ramenais de ces boites du monde entier que tu fréquentes régulièrement. Puis nous avons instauré ce code du paillasson entre nous même si parfois j'aimais transgresser la règle pour te regarder baiser avec ces types.

Les mouvements lestes de ton corps sur d'autres corps masculins et ces moments intimes que nous partagions après lorsque tu avais trouvé un bref instant la paix que tu as toujours convoitée, ces moments où nous parlions de tout sans crainte de rien puisqu'on avait déjà vécu le pire. Parfois tu parlais de tes parents, puis je te parlais des miens, de l'obsession de ma mère pour mes futurs enfants, de la nouvelle chemise sur mesure que je m'étais faite faire, des nouvelles plantes exotiques que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire, et plus récemment, de ce Personne inconnu que j'ai rencontré sur ce tchat de quidditch, celui qui menaçait de changer ma vie, celui que tu vénérais déjà pour m'apporter cette lueur dans les yeux, celle dont tu parlais souvent et que tu croyais à jamais éteinte jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Personne.

Et tu m'as poussé Lee, tu m'as poussé à me brûler les ailes pour cette inconstante mièvrerie que je dissimulais au cœur d'une technologie qui nous est étrangère. Tu m'as dit en riant que Personne guérirait mon Trouble et il l'a fait, il l'a fait Lee ! Je voudrais juste pouvoir le partager avec un ami ce soir… mais il ne m'en reste aucun.

Tu te rappelles Lee, la fois où je suis entré en trombe et où ta prestation sensuelle m'a rendu fou ? Tu m'as fait signe de vous rejoindre et putain, j'en bande encore certains soirs, c'était tellement bon, tu ne m'as pas quitté des yeux, ce regard vissé dans le mien, brumeux, excité, jouissant et jouissif… Parfois j'en veux à Harry tellement… mais quand je regarde ses grands yeux verts braqués sur moi, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix et je me demande combien de temps encore je devrais souffrir de l'absence d'un de mes deux plus chers amis. Maintenant que j'ai perdu les deux seuls piliers de ma vie, il ne me reste que mon Harry… mon amour…

Je me rappelle avec horreur avoir transplané de ses bras sans rien dire et mon cœur bat comme un fou alors que je transplane directement dans sa chambre. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude, se sentir tellement impuissant puisqu'il ne peut faire un pas hors de cette demeure maléfique !

Je suis à peine arrivé qu'il bondit du lit où il était allongé avec autant d'agilité que le Potter que j'ai connu un jour et à ce moment, un brillant joueur de quidditch s'accroche à mes souvenirs, il vole et tourbillonne autour de moi et son corps se fond dans ce balai rigide sans aucune classe. Il domine ce balai comme la mer engouffre ce sable humide et froid, il danse avec le vent une chorégraphie que seul les dieux-sorciers doivent connaître, il se fond et absorbe la moindre gouttelette pouvant frôler sa peau, il est l'air le vent la terre… mais pour Draco Malfoy il est le Feu, celui qu'il brûle d'engloutir pour le soumettre, celui qu'il brûle d'anéantir pour s'imposer, celui qui brûle quand il sourit…

- Draco où est-ce que tu étais ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas sortir, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien faire, tu sais que je ne peux pas te… le mot que je n'ai pas mis c'est « protéger »

Je l'enlace mais je ne sais si c'est pour le faire taire ou parce que j'en ai besoin. Il se détache rapidement de moi et il m'observe ses deux mains scotchées à mes joues. J'esquisse un sourire que je voulais moqueur pourtant je ne sais de quelle grimace j'affuble mon sublime visage mais elle n'a pas l'air de plaire à Harry. Il me regarde avec plus de sérieux que je ne lui ai jamais vu et me prend la main pour m'attirer sur le lit. Sa main est ferme dans la mienne et je m'étonne qu'il puisse passer de tellement fragile à si fort en un temps record juste pour moi. Il s'allonge et pour la seconde fois en moins de trois heures, je me surprends à espérer qu'il ne veuille pas faire l'amour et j'en ai honte.

Cependant il n'en fait rien et me fait allonger contre lui, je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement. Je pose une main sur son ventre tout en ignorant ce début d'érection que j'ai senti à naître à la minute où je l'ai touché comme un mécanisme inévitable. Le Malfoy que je suis ne peut que s'en féliciter bien qu'il n'y ait rien d'inhabituel à ce que ma simple vue provoque ce type de réaction. Je pousse un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'il pose sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Dray, chuchote-t-il doucement, que s'est-il passé ? Dis-moi, tu es étrange depuis que tu es rentré… est-ce que c'est moi qui…

Pas ça non…

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Potter !

Eh merde !

- Harry… pardon… je ne voulais pas dire ça…

Je le sens trembler sous moi. J'attrape sa main caressant ma taille et je la couvre de baisers comme pour me faire pardonner mais je ne sais pas si cela suffira…

- J'ai viré Thomas, je lâche soudainement.

- QUOI ? Mais t'es malade Malfoy ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? me hurle-t-il dans les oreilles en se redressant brutalement.

Je veux répondre mais je n'y arrive pas… ma lèvre tremble et je ne contrôle plus rien… Blaize… Plus aucun son ne sort de ma bouche traitresse, je ne peux que le regarder de façon pitoyable. Il est terrifié, ses yeux sont inondés d'une panique que je ne lui ai jamais vue – l'a-t-il seulement déjà ressentie ? – Je tente un faible sourire mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux que déglutir et supplier pour que cette avilissante exhibition de sentiments cesse enfin.

- Merlin Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Répond ! m'intime-t-il l'hystérie pointant fortement dans son timbre.

Il pose ses deux mains sur mes joues et je ferme les yeux pour ne plus le voir dévoré par l'angoisse sachant que je suis celui qui l'a provoquée. Je tente de m'éclaircir la gorge et je me dégage prestement de son étreinte pour cacher ma honte et je pose ma tête sur sa cuisse, j'aime sa chaleur.

- Je… j'ai viré Thomas parce qu'il nuisait à Blaize.

- Il nuisait à Blaize ? Mais enfin Draco il est complètement fou de lui comment veux-tu qu'il lui nuise !

Je savais qu'il ne comprendrait pas ! Mais je ne peux pas lui reprocher de défendre la progéniture de sa maison dorée, il n'est nécessairement pas objectif. J'essaie pourtant d'être patient et je lui explique :

- Blaize devenait beaucoup trop inquiet pour Dean, ça lui jouait des tours et surtout ce boulot les mettait tous les deux en dangers… enfin surtout Blaize, je me fiche comme d'une guigne de ce qui peut bien arriver à l'autre crétin !

- Il s'avère que le crétin en question est mon ami ! protestes-tu.

Je t'ignore superbement avant de poursuivre.

- Je pensais que si Thomas quittait ce boulot, Blaize ne s'inquiéterait plus et ils pourraient enfin vivre heureux et en sécurité… que tout irait mieux entre eux… Tu ne comprends rien ! je m'écrie soudain en me relevant brusquement.

Il me dévisage et ses yeux sont un pur concentré de tendresse, jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un l'exsuder autant que lui à cet instant. Il attrape mes joues entre ses mains et me regarde avec adoration avant de s'exclamer :

- Draco Malfoy, ma petite fée du bonheur…

Sa… QUOI ?

- Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à nous faire revivre le passé et t'envoyer mon poing dans la figure si ces mots sortent encore une fois de ta bouche Potter !

Et il éclate de rire ce crétin !

- Draco… tu ne peux pas t'immiscer dans la vie des gens que tu aimes de cette façon et même si c'est pour les protéger.

- Je peux et je le fais ! Je l'ai toujours fait d'ailleurs et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait !

Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel et son comportement m'irrite au plus haut point.

- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait ? Dis-moi mon amour quelle a été la réaction de Blaize… ?

Je lui jette un regard écœuré.

- Tu es cruel. Tu me le demandes mais tu le sais déjà !

Son regard change subitement et parfois j'oublie encore à quel point il est fragile. Alors je consens à répondre à cette question ignoble qui me torture.

- Blaize m'a dit que si je ne réintégrais pas Thomas dans ses fonctions, notre amitié en pâtirait. Je le connais, il ne plaisante pas.

- Alors rends-les lui ses fonctions ! s'écrie-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- NON ! Je refuse ! C'est hors de question ! Je sais qu'il a besoin de ça ! _Je le sais_ et il est hors de question que je cède à cet odieux chantage !

- Mais enfin Draco c'est ridicule ! Met un peu ta fierté dans ta poche pour une fois, tu ne vois pas qu'elle risque de détruire ce lien si spécial que tu as avec Blaize !

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Comment ose-t-il ?

- Quoi tu veux dire que maintenant ça t'intéresse le lien spécial que je peux avoir avec mes amis ? je crache avec véhémence. Pourtant tu n'as pas protesté quand j'ai écarté Lee de ma vie pour toi ! Tu n'as rien dit sur notre lien si spécial ! Tu n'as pas essayé de me convaincre que c'était ridicule ! Et tu as oublié tous ces mails dans lesquels j'ai ravalé ma fierté comme tu dis pour toi ! Rien que pour toi ! Je t'ai supplié presque en rampant ! Ca aussi tu l'as oublié ! J'ai tout fait pour toi Harry, tout ce que je pouvais ! Je t'ai tout cédé, j'ai abandonné tout ce que moi je désirais juste pour que toi tu aies ce que tu veux, ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin pour te rassurer, pour que tu comprennes que c'est toi et personne d'autre ! Je n'ai rien exigé en retour, rien du tout ! Et aujourd'hui tu ne m'offres même pas ton soutien, aujourd'hui où j'en ai tellement besoin, tu me le refuses !

Merde… J'ai éructé ces paroles venimeuses sans même penser au mal que je pourrais lui faire. Il est blême. Ses yeux sont emplis de larmes difficilement contenues mais pire que tout il a un étrange sourire qui me glace le sang, son souffle est incertain et par Merlin quel triple imbécile je fais !

- Harry… je t'en prie… je… je ne voulais pas dire tout ça, je te jure…

- Pardon, je croyais que…

- Non Harry… je t'en prie regarde-moi, je t'aime, je ferai tout pour toi… mais c'est juste que Blaize c'est… Blaize et là, je ne sais plus trop… Je ne voulais pas dire tout ça…

- Mais tu le penses. Tu ne voulais pas me le dire mais tu le penses. affirme-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme. J'essaie tu sais, j'essaie très fort pour que tu sois fier de moi et pour t'offrir ce que tu mérites mais…

Les larmes coulent librement sur ses joues et l'angoisse me serre les tripes si fort que j'en ai des haut le cœur.

- Je sais Harry…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas encore assez mais ça va venir je te le promets…

Sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots et je n'en peux plus… je suis tellement fatigué, je l'entoure de mes bras et je le serre très fort mais pour une fois j'ai envie d'être ailleurs, j'ai envie que ce soit moi qu'on serre très fort, j'ai envie de pouvoir me reposer, dormir au creux de bras rassurants, apaisants, je n'ai pas envie d'être fort ce soir.

Je ne peux que murmurer ma litanie de pardon qui n'effacera jamais les horreurs dans sa tête proférées par ma bouche qui disait l'aimer tellement.

Et en même temps, ma vie bien rangée a pris une tournure si compliquée depuis qu'il s'y est glissé que parfois je souhaiterai presque… non jamais je ne souhaiterai une chose pareille ! Son horripilante petite tête à lunette est probablement ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux !

J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est endormi mais il se relève doucement, les yeux gonflés, rougis, le visage toujours blême et un peu fermé presque déterminé... Je passe une main douce sur son visage, je n'aime pas quand ses traits sont durcis.

- Tu vas être en retard, murmure-t-il.

- En retard ?

- Le dîner chez Ron et Hermione, tu devrais te préparer…

Je l'entraine sur le lit avec moi, allongé contre lui et j'aimerai tellement pouvoir lire dans son esprit à cet instant.

- Je ne veux pas y aller. Je suis bien ici avec toi.

- Tu leur as promis ! s'indigne-t-il. En plus tu dois leur apporter ton cadeau pour le bébé !

- D'accord, je capitule, j'irai mais je ne resterai pas longtemps ! Est-ce que je pourrais revenir ici… tu sais… après le dîner ? Est-ce que tu me pardonnes… ?

Je redresse fièrement la tête que j'avais baissée et ma posture arrogante te défie presque contrastant avec le regard implorant je te lance.

- Va t'habiller…

Pardon Harry…

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	87. Récits 263, 264

**Titre **: Trouble-Personne

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Avertissement **: **Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures : **Mille excuses pour ce retard (est-ce encore du retard à ce stade...?) Ce fut une année compliquée pour moi. Sachez en tout cas que nous n'avons pas arrêté la fic et nous ne comptons pas l'arrêter, en revanche, nous avons de moins en moins d'avance, les postes seront donc moins fréquents. En ce qui concerne les reviews, elles nous touchent énormément et je suis navrée de n'avoir pas pu répondre, je ferai mon possible pour répondre aux suivantes avec grands soins! Merci de continuer à suivre l'aventure de nos chéris!

Je vous souhaite un très joyeux noël en espérant que papa Noël vous a gâté...

Je vous laisse avec nos chéris...

263) Récit Draco

Jeudi 21 décembre 2000 18h45

La nuit est très noire ce soir, aucune lune ne vient éclairer les ruelles lugubres de Knockturn Alley. Je m'étais engagé à ne plus jamais me rendre dans cette partie de la ville mais je ne connais qu'une personne qui tient un tel marché et cette personne s'avère être une vieille connaissance qui s'est repentie - plus ou moins - en fournissant pendant la guerre de précieuses informations. Bien entendu, il ne m'a pas dupé, il a simplement été suffisamment malin pour changer de camps quand le vent a tourné. J'avance pas à pas ruminant les derniers évènements et si j'ai prévu pour cet enfant un cadeau exceptionnel, je n'ai pas le cœur à me réjouir ce soir. Je m'enfonce dans l'épais brouillard de décembre alors que la partie lumineuse de la ville s'efface lentement derrière moi tandis que l'odeur putride des excréments animaux m'enveloppe tout entier.

Je plonge dans la noirceur de la rue me demandant si cette boutique n'a jamais existé lorsque j'aperçois enfin la minuscule enseigne, poussiéreuse et abimée, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est une boutique neuve. Cet endroit exsude la magie la plus noire que je connaisse et c'est pourtant ici que je viens chercher la plus pure des créatures. Quelle ironie !

Je franchis la porte crasseuse de la maisonnette et entends aussitôt la voix caverneuse de son propriétaire.

- Ah, Monsieur Malfoy, je vous attendais…

- Monsieur Borgin.

- Votre livraison vous attend dans le petit bois derrière la boutique…

Il y a un bois derrière cette boutique ?

- …mais je me dois de vous transmettre certaines recommandations. Il va de soi que ce genre de présent est inestimable et s'accompagne bien évidemment de certaines consignes de prudence.

Pour qui me prend-il cet imbécile ? Je sais parfaitement à quoi je m'engage.

- Il va de soi que tout est en ordre et que les papiers ont tous été élaborés dans la légalité ? je demande tout de même.

- Bien entendu Monsieur Malfoy, les contrôles sur ces créatures sont très strictes. Tout est légal et tout est en règle, chaque spécimen est soigneusement contrôlé par une délégation ministérielle envoyée par le département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques mais vous devrez en revanche respecter la partie du contrat qui vous est dévolue. Voici donc le contrat Monsieur Malfoy. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la clôture de la transaction.

Son pas est lourd et lent, il boite même du côté gauche pourtant son agilité ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute alors qu'il saisit gracieusement sa cane et son imper.

- La somme convenue vous a déjà été versée il me semble…

Je n'ai pas besoin que ce sournois m'emboîte le pas.

- Mr. Malfoy, l'argent n'est pas la seule condition dans ce genre d'acquisition… contre-t-il.

Nous faisons quelques pas en direction d'un petit bosquet qui semble remuer de façon imprécise. Quand soudain, surgi de nulle part, ce petit être tremblant et lumineux dans ces épais fourrages sombres comme poussé en avant par une force invisible. Il est majestueux, sa crinière flamboie sous la lumière de la lune et son corps fin et gracile irradie de grâce et de splendeur. J'ai stupidement envie de courber la tête devant cette improbable apparition.

- C'est encore un nouveau né et ce même s'il a déjà été sevré.

La voix chevrotante et grave de Borgin me sort de ma contemplation.

- Il est donc évident qu'il nécessite des soins particuliers jusqu'à l'acquisition de sa couleur définitive. Bien entendu, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que vous ne pouvez aliéner un bébé licorne à votre convenance. C'est un choix qui lui revient. En aucun cas vous ne pouvez l'obliger à rester dans la demeure où vous l'emmenez. Et en aucun cas vous n'aurez le pouvoir de le retenir. S'il choisit le bébé puisque le contrat est entre ce bébé et la licorne, il lui demeurera loyal et fidèle jusqu'à obtention de sa couleur définitive donc d'ici sept ans. C'est donc un contrat de sept années Monsieur Malfoy et pas une de plus, après cela, ce bébé licorne sera considéré comme adulte et donc libre de ses choix et pourra s'il le souhaite… Merlin tout puissant !

Ce bébé est beaucoup moins farouche que ce demeuré de demi-géant nous l'a fait croire lors de ses parodies de cours à Hogwarts ! Tandis que Borgin m'énumère les droits et devoirs respectifs de la licorne et du bébé, cette créature enchanteresse garde la tête sur mon épaule et respire doucement dans mon cou, on dirait qu'il tremble un peu. La couleur de sa robe se reflète sur ma peau blanche, je suis magnifiquement nimbé d'or le plus pur qui existe et je verdirais presque à l'idée que l'or semble me seoir bien plus que l'argent.

Le vieillard me dévisage un air indéchiffrable sur son visage rongé par les années et la magie noire.

- C'est stupéfiant… vraiment stupéfiant…

- Quoi ? je demande sur la défensive.

- Monsieur Malfoy, les licornes - et particulièrement les bébés - ne supportent pas les humains et si elles les tolèrent, elles ont une nette préférence pour les femmes, en fait elles ne supportent pas les hommes… et celle-ci est littéralement collée à vous depuis son apparition. C'est extrêmement troublant, je ne vous le cache pas… Je ne sais quel malheur vous accable mais les licornes sont également connue pour leur empathie… la compassion que manifeste ce bébé envers vous est absolument prodigieuse… Je n'ai jamais pu observer un tel phénomène auparavant… même si je dois avouer que je n'ai vendu que deux bébés licornes depuis que j'exerce.

Son air songeur me glace le sang et je ressens l'irrépressible besoin de m'éloigner de cette créature de peur qu'elle n'en apprenne trop sur ce que je suis mais la stupide créature ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et entreprend de me lécher gentiment le cou alors le vieillard psalmodie une litanie de « prodigieux absolument prodigieux ».

- Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? je demande finalement pendant que la bave nauséabonde de cette créature sacrée se répand lentement sur mon corps magnifique.

- Eh bien, le contrat stipule également qu'il vous appartient de décider si vous souhaitez utiliser ses poils, son crin, son sang ou toute autre partie de son corps magiquement exploitable dans l'intérêt du bébé bien évidemment bien que vous connaissiez les rumeurs associer au sang versé des licornes…

Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs.

Il me semble que les tremblements de la créature se sont accentués à l'évocation du sang qui pourrait couler et je ne peux que tendre la main pour rassurer ce bébé qu'on enlève bien cruellement à sa mère…

Sa mère… son bébé…

- Combien pour la famille ? Eructé-je.

Borgin me dévisage sa mâchoire lui tombant presque jusqu'au cou. Moi-même je ne sais pas trop d'où vient cette pulsion irrépressible mais il faut que je l'assouvisse quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

- Pardon ?

- On ne peut pas séparer un bébé de sa mère. Je renonce à l'achat si je ne peux avoir les licornes qui l'ont enfanté.

- Mais je…

Borgin n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que deux superbes créatures transpercent les fourrés sous les cris perçants du bébé qui s'agite près de moi, se cabre et… sautille ? Je hausse un sourcil dubitatif pourtant je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais je sens qu'il est heureux et davantage lorsque qu'il glisse son museau humide contre ma joue. J'ai la curieuse sensation que sa présence m'apaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce bébé. Cet animal dégage une aura très étrange mais étrangement réconfortante.

Il semble que le père et la mère licorne se soient joints à la fête et je ressens plus que je ne constate vraiment la peur émanant du commerçant, peur et fascination n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Je balance négligemment une bourse pleine de galleons bien plus qu'il n'en fallait et j'enjoins la petite famille à me suivre d'une caresse sur le museau. Je ne sais si j'en ai le droit ou même s'ils comprennent mais j'ai la furieuse envie de leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe et où ils vont. Ils me suivent tous les trois docilement.

- La famille que vous allez rencontrer est merveilleuse... enfin le bébé l'est en tout cas ! La mère est une mud… hum… une sang-mêlé et son mari un demeuré. Ce bébé est encore à naître mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il sera heureux. J'aimerais que vous lui apportiez tout le bonheur et la chance que vous pouvez, j'aimerais que vous lui apportiez tout ce dont il a besoin. Les licornes sont de curieuses bestioles…

Je reçois un coup de museau mal placé de la part du père et je me dis que finalement les licornes sont de bien susceptibles créatures…

Je pense aux enfants de l'orphelinat qui ne connaîtront jamais ce bonheur… je pense à mon Harry… à ces enfants que nous n'aurons jamais, je pense à Lee, à Blaize, aux dernières paroles que j'ai crachées à mon Personne, mon amour… un violent vertige m'emporte et je manque de tomber dans les fourrés, le bébé pose à nouveau sa tête sur mon épaule et je sens sa chaleur apaisante comme une puissante potion calmante et il me semble que cette puissance, ce pouvoir hypnotique qu'il dégage ne veut que mon bien.

J'ai l'impression que nous marchons depuis des heures alors que nous venons juste de transplaner c'était la première fois que je transplanais trois licornes et j'ai la curieuse sensation que le transplanage n'était pas de mon fait…

J'aperçois enfin la minuscule barrière de la bicoque de Weasley. Je songe un instant à agrandir magiquement leur jardin mais je me rétracte finalement.

Je pousse la petite barrière et elle grince affreusement.

J'ai à peine le temps de la refermer qu'un cri hystérique me crève les tympans.

- DRACOOOOO !

Je me retourne pour trouver Granger au bord de la syncope.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE…

- Granger si tu dois hurler de nouveau, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te jeter un sort de silence.

Mes yeux dévient inexorablement vers son ventre bien rond et son air épanoui même si relativement blême à ce moment précis.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Je la fixe interdit.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ce sont des créatures sacrées ! Des forces de la nature on n'a pas le droit de les détourner, de les pervertir de la sorte !

Je ne comprends pas… c'est mon cadeau c'est tout. Pour le bébé. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Je n'ai rien perverti, rien sali… Je ne peux plus, je n'arrive plus… chaque geste chaque parole que je prononce m'enfonce un peu plus dans ces méandres que je ne maîtrise plus… je ne peux plus… Le bébé licorne pose une nouvelle fois sa tête contre mon épaule et j'entends le cri de surprise de Granger en même temps que je sens les larmes que le bébé versent pour moi, je ressens sa peine, la peine que je provoque en elle, elle tente d'absorber toute cette douleur qui m'étouffe mais elle ne peut pas elle est trop petite, trop fragile alors elle pleure…

- Draco qu'est-ce que tu as… ? murmure-t-elle presqu'en transe hypnotique.

Je ne pense qu'à Harry… je me force à sourire un peu avec cette arrogance que je maîtrise tellement bien mais je n'y arrive pas cette fois. Je crois que j'ai tout perdu aujourd'hui et les licornes ont pitié…

J'essaie de me reprendre.

- C'est mon cadeau… pour le bébé… je lui offre un bébé licorne, il lui apportera toute la chance et le bonheur qu'il pourra jusqu'à obtention de sa couleur définitive. Il pourra également fournir des ingrédients pour les potions ou la fabrication de la baguette du petit… après lorsqu'il aura recouvré sa couleur définitive, dans 7 ans, il choisira s'il veut rester fidèle à ton bébé ou s'il choisit de partir… et quoi qu'en pense le monde Draco Malfoy n'est pas cruel alors je n'ai pas séparé le bébé de ses parents…

La maman licorne interrompt mon explication par un affectueux coup de museau et j'entends Granger pousser une exclamation étranglée de surprise.

- Si ton jardin n'est pas assez grand je peux l'agrandir magiquement… je propose avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'extasier/questionner.

- On n'agrandit rien magiquement sans l'aval du ministre Malfoy et tu le sais parfaitement !

Weasley ! Immonde plaie purulente de mon existence.

Il m'observe quelques secondes et son regard suspicieux me dérange.

- Comment va Harry ? me demande-t-il.

- Il va bien… je réponds défiant.

Je crois. J'espère.

Je regarde le ventre rond de Granger. J'avais envie de le toucher juste une fois mais Weasley ne me laissera pas. J'avais envie de sentir la vie qui grandit sous mes doigts et quelques secondes imaginer le bonheur de ces deux parents avant de me rappeler que Weasle est l'un des deux heureux parents et d'esquisser une moue dégoûtée.

- Draco comment tu as fait ? Tu sais parfaitement quelle valeur ont les licornes !

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'obstinerait… pourtant rétrospectivement ça ne me surprend que très peu. Mon corps se meut comme si j'en étais absent c'est très étrange, la sensation de m'observer me débattre et argumenter de l'extérieur.

- J'ai acheté ce bébé Granger mais ce n'est pas un simple achat, c'est une contractualisation. Le bébé apportera au tien toute la chance et le bonheur ainsi que toute la matière première que tu voudras jusqu'à l'obtention de sa couleur définitive et donc son âge adulte et là, ce sera à lui de décider s'il voue allégeance de plein gré à ton bébé où s'il retourne dans la forêt par contre je n'en sais pas plus sur le déroulement des évènements... Ce bébé offrira à mon filleul le meilleur pour ses premières années de vie… je pensais… je pensais…

Je soupire bruyamment. C'est inutile.

Je me tourne lentement vers cette splendeur de la nature :

- Tu vas retourner chez toi d'accord… ? le prévins-je en lui tapotant gentiment le museau.

- Draco… attends… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-elle plus doucement. Tu sais, murmure-t-elle, les licornes sont des créatures très sauvages… et toi en quelques secondes tu parviens à les amadouer, puis toujours plus bas… elles captent les émotions tu sais… c'est une de leur particularité…

- Bon tu les gardes ou pas ? Je demande abruptement.

Elle semble un peu surprise par ma brusquerie et se tourne vers son benêt de mari que je vois acquiescer presque imperceptiblement et j'ai l'étrange et désagréable sensation qu'ils savent quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Je l'entends vaguement jeter deux ou trois sorts avant de m'enjoindre à entrer mais je proteste.

- Non, le bébé doit sentir ton bébé d'abord. C'est… hum… c'est écrit dans le contrat, une sorte de clause de bonne foi…

- Une clause de bonne foi de la part d'un Mal…

Weasley est réduit au silence d'un regard noir de sa femme et je distingue avec une acuité dont je me serais bien passé qui régente le ménage.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle semble relativement nerveuse mais la bravoure gryffindorienne reprend bien vite le dessus et elle s'approche le menton bien haut. Le bébé licorne s'approche à son tour et dépose doucement son museau près du ventre bien rond et respire contre lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui fait mais nous distinguons très clairement cette lueur qui enveloppe distinctement le ventre de Granger. Il me semble que ce bébé sera heureux, très heureux.

Le couple de joyeux gryffindor semble déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant et je perçois la crispation de Weasley prêt à bondir sur l'animal au moindre souffle de travers.

Le diner est calme et simple, nous sommes bien loin du faste de mon manoir et des réceptions somptueuses aux centaines de convives que j'affectionne. Nous ne sommes que trois autour d'une petite table ronde, le décor de la pièce est sommaire mais je n'en attendais pas plus de Weasley, c'est en quelque sorte sa marque de fabrique, ce qui l'a bercé toute son enfance et curieusement j'ai la conviction que c'est ce type de vie qui fait rêver Harry.

L'atmosphère est pesante, Weasley tente de déceler quel mauvais coup je prépare et m'observe l'œil méfiant/défiant, je le soupçonne presque d'attendre impatiemment ce coup fourré pour pouvoir me mettre à la porte mais je n'ai pas le cœur à lui faire ce plaisir. Tandis que Granger me contemple les yeux presque larmoyants s'attendant à ce que je m'effondre à tout moment pour une raison qu'il lui est inconnue… foutues hormones !

Ils ne me demandent pas de parler et je n'ai aucune envie d'entretenir une parodie de conversation polie et condescendante. Je leur en serais presque reconnaissant d'ailleurs.

- Le dessert arrivera vers 19h30 Granger, mon elfe de maison va passer le ramener. Je préviens.

- Draco… tu sais les elfes…

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je brandis le contrat (en double exemplaire) de mon elfe. Et j'ai le plaisir d'entendre Weasley ricaner bruyamment avant que sa charmante militante de femme ne le fasse taire d'un regard noir. Une fois de plus, nul besoin d'être expert pour savoir qui est le maître en la demeure.

Je ne ressens qu'un profond agacement lorsque je la vois parcourir le contrat de ses petits yeux plissés et attentifs.

- Oui… tout cela m'a l'air parfaitement en règle… Cinq semaines de congés payés Draco ? Parfait…

Elle continue de marmonner quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers moi un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et qu'as-tu prévu pour le dessert ?

- Des fruits…

Je vois la mine de Weasley s'assombrir et la moue que forment ses lèvres me fait dire qu'il… boude… ?

- C'est excellent Draco, j'aime beaucoup terminer un repas par un peu de fraicheur surtout le soir, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

Weasley grommelle quelque chose avant d'acquiescer résigné.

- En fait, c'est pour les tremper dans la fondue au chocolat. je précise.

Je vois l'œil de Weasley s'éclairer à la vitesse de la lumière et un large sourire vient fendre son visage maculé de tâches de rousseur. A cet instant précis, je crois que je réalise avec horreur qu'il pourrait bien m'embrasser pour ça et je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un pas en arrière.

Je suis las, je n'espère qu'une chose c'est que cet interminable diner s'achève.

- Draco, comment va Harry ? demande Granger.

- Il va bien, il… doit m'attendre je suppose…

J'espère…

- Draco pour les licornes, je ne comprends pas vraiment… tu as déjà comblé ce bébé de cadeaux…

- Je voulais qu'il ait le meilleur départ possible dans la vie. J'ai entendu parler de ces maîtres des potions qui achetaient des licornes pour avoir une source d'ingrédients inépuisable à disposition mais je savais que les conditions étaient drastiques et que le prix était inabordable pour la plupart des mortels. Les licornes sont un puissant symbole de chance et de bonheur…

- Et tellement peu de chose pour Draco Malfoy… raille Wealsey avant que Granger ne le réduise au silence d'un regard.

- La liste des conditions à respecter est interminable et le contrat n'a de valeur que si le premier contact entre le bébé humain et le bébé licorne n'est pas hostile.

- HOSTILE ? Malfoy j'ai laissé cette bête mettre son nez sur mon bébé ! Et tu ne dis que maintenant qu'elle aurait pu être hostile ! suffoque Weasley.

- Weasley tu n'es qu'un imbécile, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé cette créature faire du mal à mon filleul ?

- Du calme les garçons, rétorque mécaniquement Granger, mais Draco tu es sûr que ce commerce est légal ?

Sa mine perplexe me rassure : j'ai bien fait d'accumuler toutes ces informations sur les licornes.

- Oui dans la mesure où l'accord de la licorne est implicitement nécessaire. A la fois lors de la présentation des bébés mais aussi à la fin du contrat lorsque le bébé obtient sa couleur définitive et son statut d'adulte.

Elles me dévisagent les sourcils froncés et je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qui bouillonne dans son esprit.

- Tu sais les licornes ont des propriétés magiques insoupçonnées… les ingrédients de potions ne sont qu'une infime partie de leur pouvoir, mais elles sont si farouches qu'on n'a jamais pu en connaître l'étendue réelle. C'est un magnifique cadeau Draco !

Je la vois se mordre la lèvre et je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, elle semble vouloir me demander quelque chose sans toutefois parvenir à trouver ses mots.

- Est-ce que tu veux voir la chambre ? éructe-t-elle soudainement.

La chambre du bébé ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit… ?

- Je…

- Aller viens Draco…

Elle me tire par la main et je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que je me retrouve devant la porte fermée de ce que je devine être une large chambre d'enfant. Elle l'ouvre théâtralement et j'aperçois la licorne en peluche trônant royalement sur un minuscule berceau.

- Elle est superbe ! s'extasie-t-elle.

- C'est Ron qui a fait le berceau ! m'informe-t-elle l'œil brillant de fierté, il a même inclus quelques dizaines de sorts de protection, il y en a même certains que je ne connaissais pas !

J'imagine que son ton scandalisé devrait m'alerter.

Cette chambre est magnifique, dans les tons beiges très doux, tout à fait ce qu'il convient à un bébé et ce berceau est plus beau que tout ceux qu'on aurait pu trouver dans les catalogues magiques, je dois le reconnaître…

- J'aimerais pouvoir emmener le bébé à Azkaban… je demande prudemment.

J'attends la réponse négative qui ne manquera pas de tomber avec une sorte de nonchalance témoignant du fait que je m'attendais à cette réponse.

- A Azkaban… ? répète Granger songeuse.

- Ma mère aime beaucoup les bébés et comme je…

Je l'entends soupirer, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée… elle n'a pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et nous descendons pour manger le dessert.

Cette soirée n'est pas aussi catastrophique que je l'avais imaginé et Weasley semble faire des efforts surhumains pour tenir sa langue, je soupçonne Granger de lui avoir jeté un sort mais je n'en ai pas la certitude.

- C'est délicieux Draco !

J'incline la tête dans sa direction en guise de remerciement.

- Tricky est très douée en cuisine, elle aime ça et parfois je la surprends entrain de regarder des émissions culinaires à la télévision.

- Tu as une télévision Draco ?

Je sens mes joues s'échauffer alors que je réponds par l'affirmative.

- Je ne la regarde jamais mais les elfes aiment beaucoup !

Le sourire de Granger illumine toute la pièce et je regrette sincèrement d'avoir laissé filtrer ce genre d'informations.

- Il va falloir que je parte, je ne veux pas faire attendre Harry trop longtemps.

Je suis surtout terrifié par ce que je pourrais bien trouver en rentrant.

Weasley émet un son étranglé pendant que Granger acquiesce vivement.

- Bien sûr Draco, va vite le rejoindre et embrasse le de notre part ! Nous avons été ravis de t'avoir à dîner, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

Son ton accusateur imposant confirmation ne trompe personne… mais la spontanéité de Weasley me surprend.

- Oui, Malfoy, ce dîner n'était pas aussi catastrophique que je le pensais…

Un sombre écho…

- Je te remercie pour les cadeaux, ils sont somptueux !

Granger a les larmes aux yeux mais j'ai simplement envie de vomir. Je ne pense qu'à ce que je pourrais bien trouver en rentrant… est-ce qu'il aura la force de m'ouvrir ses bras, j'en ai tellement tellement besoin…

- Pas de quoi.

- Tu es le bienvenu chez nous Draco, reviens quand tu veux ! Réitère Granger.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je me raidis d'un seul coup mais elle ne s'en formalise guère et dépose un bisou sonore sur ma joue.

- Je ne t'embrasserai pas Malfoy ! me préviens alors Weasley.

- T'as plutôt intérêt à ne pas le faire ! Réponds-je avec morgue.

OoOoOoOooOo

264) Récit Draco

Jeudi 21 décembre 2000 22h05

Je transplane directement chez Harry et j'ai la curieuse sensation que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Je suis entouré de pénombre, aucune lumière ne filtre dans l'immense salon pas même la douce chaleur dispensée par un feu de bois rassurant. Une sourde angoisse m'étreint et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, je ne me rappelle que trop ce mail dévastateur où Weasley me relatait que Lee avait pénétré dans la grande maison vide, froide et sombre pour y trouver Harry étendu dans un minuscule placard, mon œil glisse inexorablement vers la petite porte sous l'escalier mais je me raisonne : il m'a promis qu'il ne recommencerait plus…

Je monte une à une les marches qui me sépare encore de lui… j'aimerais qu'il soit là étendu sur son lit nu entre les draps, son pc sur les genoux, j'aimerais qu'il m'accueille d'un doux sourire et qu'il rougisse lorsque je m'approcherai, j'aimerais que son sexe gonfle sous les draps parce qu'il est excité rien qu'en me voyant, j'aimerai qu'il me dise qu'il me pardonne, que j'avais raison, qu'il saura me protéger, j'aimerais qu'il m'ouvre simplement ses bras et qu'il me laisse m'y enfouir…

J'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre, elle est fermée, aucune lumière ne s'échappe de sous la porte. Je tourne lentement la poignée et je découvre la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, seuls quelques rayons de lune l'éclairent légèrement, il est bien sur son lit comme j'imaginais mais il semble endormi et il me tourne le dos.

Je m'approche doucement de son lit et j'arrive finalement à sa hauteur. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même, un drap couvrant son corps.

- Harry, je chuchote. Est-ce que tu dors ?

Aucun son ne me répond, simplement un souffle régulier. Je trace légèrement le contour de son visage du bout de mon doigt. Aucune réaction, j'ai l'irrépressible impulsion de passer mon doigt sous son nez pour sentir le souffle qui s'en échappe et calmer mon cœur à l'agonie.

Je sais que tu ne dors pas, tu ne dors que très peu, je ne te forcerai pas à me parler si tu ne le veux pas. Je pose les genoux au sol près de ton lit, m'asseyant sur mes talons et je pose mon menton sur mes bras repliés sur ton lit, près de toi.

- Je suis rentré Harry… tu aurais été fier de moi, je me suis bien comporté avec Weasley et Granger,

Aucune réaction, j'avais pourtant une dizaine de réplique mordante à toute réponse que tu aurais pu émettre…

- ils ont aimé mon cadeau je crois… j'ai acheté un bébé licorne et… ses parents en fait… Granger était un peu surprise, en fait elle a presque fait une syncope !

Je ricane un peu puis esquisse un geste de la main vers toi mais je me rétracte.

J'enfouis la tête dans mes bras, je t'en prie Harry… pas toi, parle-moi… je ne supporterai pas de te perdre aussi… je n'y arrive plus Harry j'ai l'impression de couler, comme si tout m'échappait comme si je ne contrôlais plus rien… je ne peux plus retenir ces larmes qui m'étouffent depuis tant de semaines et je déverse silencieusement les traitresses que j'ai toujours retenues, je pleure pour Lee que j'ai perdu, pour toi que j'ai bien failli perdre, pour Blaize que je voyais présent à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps, pour cette partie de toi qui m'échappe et que je n'arrive pas à cerner, à séduire, à comprendre et pour moi, un peu parce que je suis fort quoiqu'il m'en coûte mais que parfois ça fait très mal, parce que personne ne pleure pour moi…, parce que je refuse de me laisser écraser comme nous l'avons jadis été par le Serpent mais parfois j'ai besoin de me reposer sur Blaize souvent, plus qu'avant pour combler le manque qu'a laissé Lee dans ma vie pourtant à présent si même Blaize n'est plus là et que toi aussi tu me tournes le dos, je ne sais plus quoi faire… je suis ridicule avec ces larmes honteuses qui dévalent mes joues, je me hais d'être aussi faible, à genou devant toi alors que j'ai le monde à mes pieds… Harry…

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


	88. Mails et récits 265 à 272

**Titre **: Trouble-Personne

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Avertissement **: **Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures **: D'abord à toutes et tous je souhaite une très bonne année 2011 (il était temps ^^), Voici un nouveau chapitre de votre fic préférée (on peut rêver un peu ^^) que nous postons depuis 3 ans déjà…

Je reprends la main, voici donc Charly qui se pose plein de questions concernant Lee, Blaise qui veut retrouver son chéri, et Harry en pleine introspection grâce aux bons soins de Terry Boot… Prochain post dans un mois…

Bises à tous et merci d'être encore là, bises à ma co-auteur et amie… bonne lecture …Ham

* * *

265) Récit Charly

mardi 19 décembre 9h23

Je me demande comment a réagi cet imbécile au réveil.

Impossible de ne pas penser à lui, c'en est presque insupportable. J'essaie pourtant, je me dis que je n'ai rien à faire avec ce môme mal dans sa peau et pourtant des que mon esprit vagabonde il se précipite vers lui, je me fais du souci comme le crétin que je suis, en fait j'aimerai qu'il se sente mieux, ça suffirait à mon bonheur. Qu'il me repousse n'est pas grave du moment qu'il va bien, je crois que je m'attache un peu trop, à mon insu... Il faut dire que le challenge est intéressant, j'ai envie de tester mes capacité sur lui, si j'arrive à apprivoiser n'importe quel dragon je devrais pouvoir y arriver… Je m'en persuade en tout cas.

C'est un drôle de garçon, séduisant, beaucoup trop, intelligent, plein d'humour et surtout doté d'un sacré foutu caractère de merde. Je voudrais vraiment le connaitre mieux savoir quel sont les démons qui le poussent à agir de cette façon. Je crois que j'ai du pain sur la planche.

-Charly mon chéri, est-ce que tu m'accompagne chez Ginny ce matin ?

Je me tourne vers ma mère, elle a les traits tirés. Depuis qu'elle a perdu un fils ses nuits sont courtes. Mon cœur se serre à la vue des dizaines de petites rides qui marquent à présent son visage, sa lourde chevelure est parcourue de fils d'argent, certaines mèches sont même totalement blanches. Pourtant malgré cette fêlure qu'elle tente de nous cacher son sourire tendre est toujours comme un cadeau qu'elle nous offre.

Elle me fixe puis sourit.

-Ok j'ai compris, tu n'as pas plus envie que ça de t'occuper des deux petits monstres avec moi. Est-ce que ça va mon chéri ? Tu pense toujours à…

Elle fronce les sourcils, soucieuse.

-Non !

Je me rends compte que j'ai répondu un peu vivement. Goran commence à s'estomper doucement même si parfois son visage rieur me revient en tête au plus mauvais moment qui soit, je veux tirer un trait sur lui mais ce n'est pas si facile. J'ai du mal à me défaire également de mes mauvais choix

-Tu sais Charly, je trouve que la vie est plutôt farceuse, tu es celui de mes fils qui fais le métier le plus dangereux, tu es un homme de terrain, sportif, courageux et pourtant malgré les apparences tu es le plus tendre, le plus fragile, celui que la plus petite histoire d'amour finissant mal démolit à coup sur. Tu devrais peut être te trouver une occupation puisque tu ne retournes pas travailler tout de suite. Ça t'aidera à ne plus penser à lui.

Ça y est elle m'énerve !

-Maman arrête de te mêler de ma vie j'ai 28 ans, l'âge de me débrouiller non ? Et puis pour ta gouverne je ne pense presque plus à lui…c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je ne vais pas t'accompagner chez Ginny mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas voir les petits, j'ai promis à un ami de m'occuper de ses plantes pendant qu'il bossait et je vais y aller.

-Lee Jordan ?

Je la regarde interdit.

-Comment tu sais que c'est Lee ? Tu me fais suivre ?

-Non je t'ai juste entendu en parler avec George l'autre jour et comme je sais que Lee possède de très beaux spécimens de plantes j'en ai déduit que c'était lui.

-Oui c'est bien chez lui que je vais, mais je ne le verrai pas il sera à son travail.

-Comment va-t-il ? Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu

-Pas vraiment bien, il est très seul je crois, j'aimerai tellement qu'il…

Je me tais brusquement me rendant compte soudain que je parle à ma mère, elle me regarde avec un drôle d'air, un air que je n'aime pas.

-Charly ? Sa voix est pressante, tintée d'inquiétude

Flute ! J'oublie toujours que cette femme, en plus d'être une sorcière, m'a mis au monde ce qui implique qu'elle me connait trop bien.

-Ça va maman ! Dis-je un peu exaspéré.

-Fais attention à toi mon chéri, tu as tendance à te plonger dans des histoires qui te font irrémédiablement souffrir.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, il n'y a pas d'histoire juste un service que je rends à un ami.

-Si tu le dis mon chéri.

Elle hausse les épaules peu convaincue.

-Tiens prends une assiette de cookies, tu lui donneras, il les adorait quand il était petit.

Elle me tend une assiette remplie de gâteaux encore chauds. Manquait plus que ça. Difficile de lui dire qu'une bouteille de whisky lui ferait certainement plus de bien, elle ne comprendrait pas. Avec la chance que j'ai elle va ajouter une bouteille de lait avec les biscuits, comme ça j'aurais définitivement l'air d'un con.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je transplane jusque devant sa porte, j'ai la clé qu'il m'avait confiée pour m'occuper de ses plantes. Je sais qu'il bosse à cette heure, je vais arroser un peu, tailler le Cinnamomum qui en a bien besoin et je laisserai les gâteaux de ma mère sur la table avec un petit mot d'excuse. Peut être ai-je été trop loin hier soir, ça me chagrine de l'avouer mais je ne voudrai pas qu'il me glisse entre les doigts et si je m'impose comme ça c'est ce qui va arriver

Je franchi le seuil et je ressens une puissante vague de souffrance irradier de l'appartement. Une crainte sourde m'envahit, je franchis le couloir, entre dans le living et me dirige vers la serre qui est le centre du problème me semble-t-il.

Je me statufie en voyant le carnage végétal commis à cet endroit.

La souffrance que j'ai ressentie venait de ces morceaux de verdure massacrés par une main vengeresse et violente, on a tué ces plantes, on les a anéanti, on a volé leur vie palpitante en faisant se répandre leur sève vitale, j'ai un haut le cœur en voyant l'assassinat perpétré sur les plants inoffensifs.

Qui a bien pu ?…

Lee bien sur, la colère qui exsudait de tous les pores de sa peau cette nuit lorsque je lui ai parlé, sa froideur, sa langue plus acérée que la lame d'un poignard…c'est lui qui a détruit ce à quoi il tenait tant, pour me punir, pour se punir ? Pour briser le lien ténu qui commençait à se former entre nous deux certainement, cette petite liane qui frémissait fragile et qui lui montrait que j'éprouvais un intérêt pour lui.

Je dépose précipitamment les biscuits de ma mère sur la table basse, et je m'enfuis littéralement de cet endroit devenu pour moi qui aime tant les plantes, un tombeau. Je veux également éviter la colère que je ne manquerais pas d'éprouver s'il se présentait devant moi à cet instant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

266) De : Blue . AvengerA **(arobase) ** URTeam . com

à : The . trouble** (arobaze)** thunderbolt . com

Le : 20 décembre 2000 9h58

Objet : Rendez-vous.

Mr Malfoy, je désirerais vous rencontrer ce soir concernant une affaire très urgente. Il m'est impossible d'attendre demain pour vous tenir informé de ce que j'ai découvert. J'aimerais par ailleurs que vous m'expliquiez de vive voix pourquoi vous avez destitué Dean Thomas de ses fonctions.

Je pensais que vous m'aviez engagée pour travailler avec lui, à tous niveaux que ce soit. Ma formation d'avocate ne suffira pas à justifier le salaire mirobolant que vous me versez. Nous devons donc en discuter.

Je viendrai ce soir au manoir.

Respectueusement

Julia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

267) Récit de Blaise le 20 décembre 10h23

Il m'a répondu. Moins de quatre minutes après avoir reçu mon mail, je tremble de soulagement. Il est furieux et blessé mais il va bien…je me renverse sur ma chaise en enfouissant mon nez dans sa chemise, en fermant les yeux je peux presque croire qu'il là juste à coté de moi et qu'il va tendre sa main pour la poser sur ma joue…

Putain il me manque tellement…Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi douloureux d'aimer…

Je dois faire enfin ce qui me semble juste pour lui, pour nous et je dois le retrouver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

268) Sexysnaky **(arobase)** storming . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Le : 20 décembre 2000 10h26

Objet : Aie confiance…

Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. Heureux que tu m'aimes plus que tout ce qui constitue ton boulot. Apaisé je devrais dire…

Je ne pars pas longtemps mon amour et je pars juste pour nous, ce noël je serai là, à tes cotés et peu importe les épreuves qui nous pourrissent la vie, peu importe que Draco agisse comme un con, pour toi je couperai les ponts avec lui, et avec ceux qui n'acceptent pas ou ne comprennent pas notre relation. Pour toi je ferai des efforts surhumains…accepte les.

J'aimerais que nous nous octroyions une pose même brève et que nous remettions tout à plat. Je viendrai te chercher très vite attends-moi !

Je t'aime

Blaise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

269) De : Hermioneweasley** ( arobase ) **biblio . org

A: Lovedesexysnaky **( arobase ) **muggle . net

Le : 20 décembre 19h45

Objet : …

Hello Dean,

Je suis consternée par ce qui t'arrive, je ne pense pas que Draco veuille vraiment te priver de ton boulot, tu le fais trop bien et tu lui es beaucoup trop précieux. Mais tu le connais il se conduit souvent avec l'arrogance imbécile du gamin qu'il était autrefois. Laisse passer l'orage et surtout laisse Blaise régler ça avec lui, je pense que ça le concerne plus que toi en fait, tu peux peut-être travailler chez toi en attendant.

Je passerais te voir pour que tu m'aides à monter mon dossier de défense. Je devais aussi te dire que le spécialiste des sorts extraordinaires m'a contacté, il a lancé divers charmes sur les murs du ministère comme je lui ai demandé et il a récupéré quelques fragments d'informations plutôt édifiants, le vice-président du Magenmagot serait lui aussi une tête pensante de ce complot de grande envergure, cet homme posséderait des maisons de jeux bien planquées derrière des salons de coiffure et de massage dans toute l'Angleterre. Le blanchiment d'argent sale serait donc son principal motif pour investir dans les terrains qui appartiennent aux centaures. Pour l'instant je n'en sais pas plus, mon contact va se rendre de nouveau au ministère après les fêtes pour essayer de collecter plus d'informations, j'espère juste qu'il ne prendra pas trop de risque.

Je voulais aussi savoir si tu sais où est Julia, impossible de la joindre par mail comme par hibou. Aurait-elle pris des vacances ? J'avais de nombreuses questions à lui poser. Si tu es en contact avec elle, dis-lui que je cherche à la rencontrer.

Je te laisse pour aujourd'hui je dois aller faire quelques courses pour l'encombrant cadeau que Draco a fait au bébé, je ne sais pas s'il cherche à être le plus extravagant possible mais il n'a pas à s'inquiéter il est de loin à la première place.

A bientôt Dean

Hermione

Ps : Ne te mine Malfoy reste Malfoy mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je suis certaine qu'il va te réintégrer dans les jours prochains.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

270) Récit de Julia Le 20 décembre 21h45

Il est déjà tard mais j'ai décidé d'aller chez lui, il est inimaginable qu'il ne voit pas cela. Je dois aussi lui prouver qu'il a fait une erreur monumentale. Cet enfoiré a viré Dean et ça je ne peux y croire ni l'accepter. Dean c'est notre pilier, celui qui a suffisamment de cran pour remonter le courant de cette corruption qui bouffe tous les rouages de notre gouvernement et de notre justice, s'il s'en va ce sont des mois d'enquêtes qui sont foutus en l'air. J'ai découvert qu'il correspondait avec des types plus ou moins louches qui lui délivrent des renseignements importants moyennant finance. Il nous a caché beaucoup de ses agissements pour ne pas nous mettre en danger, c'est vraiment un type bien.

Il vient de découvrir que le vice-président du Magenmagot est beaucoup plus influent que nous ne pouvions le croire au début de cette enquête. Ce petit homme falot et sans envergure avec son sourire bonhomme toujours accroché à ses lèvres serait une des plus grandes pourritures de notre ministère. J'ai lu tout cela dans un dossier que Dean a oublié dans un tiroir à double fond de son bureau. Dans sa précipitation à quitter les lieux il a omit de récupérer ces documents cruciaux pour pouvoir enfin boucler l'enquête et mettre ces gens hors état de nuire. J'étais atterrée en voyant les noms des personnes impliquées dans ce réseau de mafieux. Il y en a certains que je n'aurais même pas soupçonné.

Nos premières investigations concernaient seulement les terrains volés à leur insu aux hybrides, à présent c'est bien plus important, ces terrains représentent un vaste parc immobilier où les investisseurs véreux pourront blanchir leur argent à loisir et se créer un petit paradis fiscal en dehors de toute justice pour y installer leurs trafics illégaux. Les terres hybrides n'étant pas régies par les même codes que les terre sorcières elles ne sont ni imposables, ni contrôlables d'aucune façon que ce soit. Toutes sortes d'activités répréhensibles pourront y fleurir, des réseaux de prostitution aux jeux d'argent en passant par la productive culture d'herbes hallucinogènes. Tout est imaginables et c'est effrayant car ces gens possèdent déjà pour la plupart un certain pouvoir, ils ne feront que l'asseoir et deviendront à notre insu de plus de plus puissants. Ils envisagent probablement de voter dans un avenir proche des lois qui leur seront favorables et protégeront leurs agissements.

Avant que nous ne puissions bouger il sera déjà trop tard.

Malfoy doit être mis au courant. Je vais lui donner ce dossier qui me brule les doigts.

Je presse le pas. Depuis quelques minutes j'ai l'impression de ne pas être seule dans cette rue pourtant bien éclairée. Ma formation d'auror me garantit de pouvoir me défendre seule et de manière efficace mais ce que je viens de découvrir est bien plus grave que ce a quoi nous pensions depuis le début de nos recherches, j'ai eu tord de prendre l'initiative d'aller seule au manoir. Des sueurs froides me glacent la peau et dégoulinent le long de mon épine dorsale.

Le pas claudiqué qui résonne sur les pavés juste derrière moi se fait plus précis, je sais à présent à qui j'ai à faire et je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'envoyer un double du dossier par hiboux chez…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH. Je pousse un cri étouffé car un rayon verdâtre a frappé le muret que je longe, je pivote d'un bond et plonge en avant lançant un avada qui se perd dans la nuit. L'obscurité qui m'entoure me protège et me rend vulnérable à la fois. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, je ne peux pas échouer si près du but…Un deuxième rayon me manque de peu et lorsque je lance un puissant sort de Lanceflèche un cri perçant m'apprend que j'ai touché ma cible invisible, quel qu'elle soit. Alors que soulagée je ferme un bref instant les yeux, un souffle chaud effleure mon oreille, un parfum que je connais bien m'enveloppe et une voix glaciale murmure.

-Tu as oublié le principe de protection le plus élémentaire des Aurors Julia… _Toujours regarder derrière soi !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

271) Récit de Blaise 21 décembre 10h51

J'ai décidé de l'endroit et je suis plutôt content de mon choix, le trainer là bas sera une ultime épreuve pour que nous nous retrouvions. Peu m'importe que Dray ne veuille pas que je l'éloigne, il sera en sécurité, avec moi, même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures. Je ne crois pas une minute à ces arguments éculés comme quoi il est surveillé de prés et que tout changement dans son emploi du temps le confronterait à un danger encore plus grand. Draco transforme toujours la vérité pour qu'elle colle à ses besoins. Pour une fois je vais suivre mon instinct.

Je dois prendre un portoloin pour m'y rendre, transplaner serait trop dangereux car la distance est importante, être sorcier n'autorise pas tout, même si nos facilités de déplacement ne sont en rien comparables à celles des moldus. Un ami du ministère m'a procuré ce dont j'avais besoin, il me devait un service depuis longtemps ce que lui ai élégamment rappelé.

Je place l'objet dans le jardin, c'est une sorte de cuillère en bois sculpté, un truc bizarre ressemblant vaguement à un objet africain. J'empoigne mon sac dans lequel j'ai préparé tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour transformer l'endroit en paradis. Je respire un grand coup et pose ma main bien à plat sur l'ustensile. Un horrible mal de ventre me saisit, une sorte de crampe si douloureuse que je me sens défaillir, mon corps tangue comme un bateau ivre tourbillonnant jusqu'aux confins de notre si petit monde.

J'atterri brutalement sur un sol mou et chaud et même si je sais quelle vision sublime va s'étaler devant mes yeux, je les laisse fermés pendant quelques seconde pour remettre mon estomac à l'endroit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

272) Récit de Harry (séance avec Terry Boot) le 21 décembre 17h.

Il m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'il viendra aujourd'hui à 17h , ça n'était pas prévu comme ça mais noël et les fêtes de fin d'année vont l'empêcher de me donner autant de séances qu'il l'aurait voulu, j'ai accepté docilement même si la dernière discussion est encore trop proche pour que s'éloigne le sentiment de confusion qu'elle a fait naitre. Je ne sais pas si ça arrivera un jour mais je voudrais avancer le plus vite possible et me débarrasser des ombres qui m'encombrent.

Nous sommes assis comme la dernière fois, l'un en face de l'autre, moi sur ma chaise, trop raide pour me sentir à l'aise, lui dans le canapé. Il me l'a demandé expressément.

-Pas dans le fauteuil je préfère que tu t'installes sur une chaise.

Je suis certain que ça fait partie du rituel, le patient installé inconfortablement se dévoile peut être plus facilement. Je me tortille un peu sur le siège en bois n'arrivant pas à trouver une position qui me soit confortable. Je me sens mis à nu devant ce regard professionnel qui me scrute. Je me dis que si Dray nous trouvait à cet instant, assis l'un en face de l'autre en train de nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux il le saisirait par la peau du cou et le sortirait manu militari du salon avant que je ne puisse protester. Bizarrement cette idée me réconforte et j'étouffe discrètement un rire naissant. Il fronce les sourcils devant ma mine réjouie et entre dans le vif du sujet ce qui a pour effet secondaire d'effacer définitivement mon sourire.

-La dernière fois tu m'as parlé de Malfoy, de la façon peu banale dont vous vous êtes retrouvés, j'aimerai que nous creusions un peu ton sentiment face à ces changements radicaux dans ta vie. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu cherchais via le biais de ton ordinateur, faire une rencontre ?

-Ben non, je voulais juste regarder des gens qui vivaient normalement. Et le Chat c'était comme… des petites tranches de vie… je suis une sorte de voyeur c'est tout. J'ajoute en rigolant.

-Hum… Intéressant.

Comment ça intéressant ? Je voulais juste faire de l'esprit, et je n'aime pas du tout la lueur concupiscente qui s'allume dans son œil, je n'aurai pas du dire un truc comme ça, il va penser que je suis une sorte de pervers. Je me dépêche de rectifier.

-Enfin le terme n'est pas exacte, je suis plutôt spectateur de la vie des autres.

-Tu as employé voyeur, ça n'est pas anodin tu sais, ton inconscient pense que voyeur est plus adapté. Me répond-t-il d'un ton docte.

J'emmerde mon inconscient et je ne suis plus du tout son cheminement interne mais si je dis que je me suis trompé ou que j'ai voulu faire une blague vaseuse il va encore trouver à redire, ou l'interpréter d'une façon complètement faussée. Je me demande s'il est tordu naturellement ou si c'est son métier qui veut ça.

-Tu veux un thé ? Je demande à brule pourpoint, me sentant aculé par son regard perçant.

-Non merci, ça n'est pas le moment nous sommes en pleine séance. Me rappelle-t-il fermement comme on gronderait un gamin mal élevé.

-Alors Harry, que voulais-tu voir exactement caché derrière ton écran ? Que cherchais-tu ?

Mon esprit rebelle lui répondrait bien que je cherchais à rencontrer un beau mec sportif et musclé pour m'amuser un peu mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop jouer à ce jeu là. Une petite douleur brule un peu mon estomac. Je me souviens de cette époque si proche, quelques mois seulement…Je me dois d'être honnête et de faire taire la petite voix maligne qui lui raconterait bien des idioties pour égayer la séance.

- je cherchais juste un peu de compagnie je crois.

-Tu avais peur des autres mais tu recherchais quand même leur présence par un moyen détourné, un moyen qui te permettais de ne pas t'impliquer c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'y ai pas pensé… peut être oui.

Je réfléchis un peu.

-En fait je voulais rester invisible, c'était un bon moyen et puis je n'étais pas obligé de répondre si on me sonnait…Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un me sonnerait en fait.

Je me souviens de la peur ressentie quand quelque jours avant la prise de contact de Draco un type m'avait sonné pour une discussion privée, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait, une discussion privée sur un chat de Quidditch ça m'avait semblé louche alors j'avais éteins mon ordi avec précipitation, le cœur battant comme s'il avait violé mon intimité.

- Pourquoi cette peur ? La personne ne pouvait pas savoir qui tu étais.

Je le regarde hagard. J'ai parlé tout haut ? Je lui raconte ma vie toute honte bue, et je ne m'en aperçois même pas.

-Observer les autres par le petit bout de la lorgnette comme des insectes dans un bocal te rendait-il plus fort ?

La façon dont il présente la chose me trouble. Est-ce ce que je suis ? Un garçon qui s'invente un autre lui, qui s'approprie la vie des autres ? Est-ce que j'ai menti à Draco par omission? L'ai-je pris volontairement dans mon filet ? Je me sens de nouveau plein de doutes et de questions sans réponse.

-Non ça ne me rendait pas plus fort, juste un peu normal, un peu comme tout le monde. Ce que je n'ai jamais été. Je frotte mes mains nerveusement l'une contre l'autre, mon geste ne lui échappe pas.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête pour aujourd'hui ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne te sens pas très à l'aise.

-Non ! Je réponds crânement, si on arrête la séance chaque fois je ne me sens pas bien, on ne va pas avancer et moi je voudrais que ça aille vite, pouvoir redevenir…moi… normal quoi.

-Normal c'est un mot qui te tient à cœur non ? Tu ne te trouve pas normal Harry ?

-Ne pas pouvoir mettre un pied dehors sans trembler et s'évanouir c'est normal pour toi ? Je demande avec une pointe d'acidité.

-Tout dépend ce qu'on entend par normalité. Ta nouvelle relation avec Malfoy te rend-t-elle normal d'après toi ?

-Oui ! C'est même la seule chose depuis la guerre qui me rende enfin normal.

J'ai répondu trop vite, je vois sa surprise et son interrogation.

-Alors Malfoy est le sésame dont tu as besoin pour te retrouver ?

La vision fugitive de mèches blondes et d'un regard cendré passe devant mes yeux. Je m'enflamme.

-Oui ! Il m'aime, Il m'aime moi, Harry son ennemi d'enfance, Harry le froussard, le perturbé, le pauvre type qui a essayé de…

-Et s'il disparaissait de ta vie alors tout s'écroulerait ? Me coupe-t-il.

-Ben…

Je sais bien que oui mais si je prononce le mot j'ai peur qu'une sourde malédiction ne prenne possession de ma vie…

Il se lève lentement, me lance un regard troublant.

-Rien n'est jamais figé Harry, il y a eu un avant Malfoy, il y aura un après Malfoy. Ta vie commence seulement…

Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir… je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un _après_… Je m'apprête à le lui dire lorsque sa main se pose de façon incongrue sur mon bras, trop lascivement. J'ouvre des yeux ronds.

-D'autres, beaucoup d'autre sont là pour t'aider. Murmure-t-il …

Je me dégage prestement, le dévisage sans ciller et lui assène froidement.

-Je n'ai besoin que de lui !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ^^


	89. Chapter 89 Récits 273 à 276

**Titre **: Trouble-Personne

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Avertissement **: **Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures **: Le chapitre du mois arrive enfin, beaucoup de Harry, un peu de Charly en colère…j'espère que ça vous plaira, désolée pour le retard, mais je ne vous oubliais pas.

Merci de suivre encore notre longue fic et de laisser des reviews…Bises à toutes et tous …Ham

* * *

273) Récit de Harry 21 décembre 19h

Il était si bizarre lorsqu'il est rentré, si perdu.

J'ai eu envie de lui des qu'il s'est approché et que ses mains se sont posées sur moi, ses bras m'ont tirés sur le lit et le désir s'est accru, j'ai pensé qu'il voulait …mais non il était profondément triste et je ne savais pas pourquoi, son discours était incohérent, des bribes de phrases qui me demandait s'il allait perdre les gens qui comptaient vraiment, puis cette question-réponse terrible me disant que je pouvais partir si je le voulais…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre, de répondre, il a transplané et je l'ai haï de me faire ça à moi qui traine un boulet invisible accroché à ma cheville.

Que s'était il passé, pourquoi ne m'expliquait-il pas, j'étais là pour l'écouter, immuable et présent. Toujours présent pour lui qui est devenu le centre de mon univers.

Et pourtant son visage plein d'amour habituellement avait exprimé une sorte de répulsion je crois, une envie de ne plus m'avoir sous ses yeux. Une envie de liberté…

OoOoOoOoOoO

274) Récit Harry le 21 au soir

Il est parti chez Ron et Hermione pour quelques heures…

Je reste seul encore une fois. Je suis pourtant soulagé, je voulais qu'il me laisse, je me fais horreur…Je vois dans ma tête l'image de son visage perdu, je ne crois pas qu'il soit légitime de continuer tout ça…

Depuis que je suis dans sa vie tout s'écroule autours de lui, il se laisse emporter par ses certitudes, tranche, résout, impose n'importe quoi en étant persuadé du bien fondé de ses décisions, je pense que c'est de ma faute, j'en suis sûr en fait. Mon mal être le contamine parce qu'il est si difficile à porter qu'il nous fait disjoncter. C'est _ma_ maladie, _mon_ trouble, je ne veux plus partager, surtout avec lui… Depuis quelque temps il souffre et fait souffrir les autres par maladresse, ceux qu'il aime le plus, par amour ou amitié il pense faire le mieux, il donne trop de lui, ne se protège plus, sa vulnérabilité m'a sautée à la figure ce soir. Lee, Blaise, Dean, je n'accepterai pas qu'ils soient les dommages collatéraux des profondes angoisses que je lui inflige malgré moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde Blaise et Lee et se perde pour moi. Il a tellement besoin d'eux, ils ont tellement plus à lui offrir…

_« Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Potter ! »_

Je tourne et retourne cette petite phrase insignifiante et pourtant si pleine de sens. Elle est entrée dans ma chair comme une lame de couteau chauffée à blanc. Je pourrai dire précisément où elle s'est logée, là juste en haut à gauche, en plein dans ma poitrine. Elle me fait un mal de chien, me renvoie à ma condition de sale type, d'égoïste notoire, d'asocial convaincu.

Par Merlin que t'ai-je fait Dray ? T'ai-je traité comme cela ?

Comme tu me l'as hurlé, expliqué, pour le regretter ensuite, ces paroles amères que tu m'as jetées à la figure étaient celles de la vérité, celle de ta lucidité retrouvée. C'est vrai que tu m'as beaucoup donné et que j'ai pris sans compter, j'ai sucé ta moelle comme un vampire affamé, je t'ai tordu comme une pièce de tissu dont on veut extraire la moindre goutte et toi tu ne plaignais pas, tu acceptais par amour pour moi, je sais à présent combien tu m'aimes et combien mes doutes doivent t'être insupportables. Le prix de cet attachement vaut-il tous tes sacrifices ? Je ne crois pas mon amour…

Je veux être un homme à part entière pour toi, pas le demi-crétin qui n'aspire qu'à se retrouver dans tes bras, ton lit et ta vie. Ma faiblesse te tuera…

Je dois prendre la décision seul, celle qui va lui faire mal mais qui est inéluctable, je l'aime trop pour le laisser se faire bouffer par mon existence misérable, par la merde qui habite mon cerveau et qui s'insinue entre nous, entre lui et les autres comme un souffle d'air vicié. Le brouillard qui m'enveloppe depuis trop longtemps va devenir son linceul si je n'y prends garde. Il est venu m'y rejoindre par amour, dois-je l'en expulser par amour ?… Dans cette purée de poix, nous marchons à l'aveuglette parce qu'il est impossible de rien prévoir, parce que je suis le petit rien qui va l'étouffer et le laisser gisant sur le bas coté. Mais lui il doit vivre dans la lumière, il doit continuer à avancer…à exister.

Peut être qu'un jour, si la thérapie fonctionne, je pourrais me présenter devant lui, lui faire la cour, reprendre tout à zéro…peut être qu'un jour…

Refoulant mes larmes, je souris à l'image qui me vient.

Je frapperai à la porte du manoir, je serai élégant comme il aime, parce qu'il mérite le mieux, il viendra ouvrir en/à personne. Mais je ne le laisserai pas parler, je lui tendrai la main et je dirai juste « Harry Potter, on ne se connait pas mais peut être pourrait-on devenir amis ? » ma voix ne tremblera pas parce que je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas cela. J'imagine son léger sourire et l'éclat de ses prunelles orageuses. Sa main se tendra vers moi et il aura juste l'air heureux …J'imagine…Je rêve…

La réalité sera surement plus brutale, beaucoup moins édulcorée parce que rien ne se passe jamais comme on le désire.

Comment ai-je pu laisser la situation devenir ce qu'elle est ? Comment n'ai je pas perçu les difficultés qui s'insinuaient entre nous, les douleurs qu'il cachait, les doutes qu'il ressentait ?…Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveuglé par mon petit bonheur mesquin et troublant …

Il a besoin d'un compagnon sur lequel il pourra s'appuyer quand il en aura besoin. Un homme qui saura aussi protéger tout en aimant…Tout ce que je ne suis pas, ce que je ne serais jamais. Lee et Blaise étaient tout cela, des amis/amant sur qui il pouvait déverser son trop plein de fatigue et d'angoisse. Des piliers soutenant le fragile édifice. Sans sortir de chez moi j'ai bousillé l'édifice avec mes démons apprivoisés, ils sont dressés pour détruire insidieusement ma vie par petites touches et je m'en sers avec une inconsciente délectation, je ne me rends même pas compte lorsque je lâche mes charognards qu'ils vont peut-être prendre un otage ou deux, histoire de s'amuser un peu…Mais là c'est Dray qu'ils ont pris et il va falloir que je les combatte pour qu'il retrouve sa vie d'avant. Contrairement à Saint George moi je vais protéger le dragon… par amour pour lui.

PUTAIN QUEL CON ! Je flanque un coup de pied dans le bureau et je me fais un mal de chien.

Je m'effondre en larme sur le parquet taché, je sanglote comme un môme sur les lambeaux d'une histoire d'amour que je ne méritais pas, on n'a jamais le droit d'entrainer la personne que l'on aime dans son propre enfer. Je vais te rendre ta liberté Dray, pas tout de suite, pas brutalement, je mentirais pour te laisser un espoir et puis je m'arrangerai pour que tu te dégoutes de moi, que tu finisses par oublier cette histoire et ce pauvre type coincé dans sa tête comme dans un labyrinthe sans fin.

Ma décision est prise, je m'y tiendrai…

Mes yeux se pose alors sur mon ordinateur, la source de tout, engin de malheur qui t'a enchainé… pour le pire…Boots a raison, je t'ai appâté au bout d'une ligne pour mon seul plaisir. Je t'ai ramené à moi comme une belle prise et je me suis glorifié d'avoir été si adroit… As-tu jamais eu le moindre choix Dray ?

Je me lève comme une furie et j'empoigne la machine, arrachant les fils la reliant aux diverses prises électriques, je la jette contre le mur avec toute la violence dont je suis capable, l'écran explose sous le choc se désolidarisant du clavier qui vole en éclat, des touches se répandent sur le sol, le D tombe sur mes genoux comme un présage funeste, je le regarde hébété…Je finis par le saisir avec précaution et le serre dans mon poing fermé. Ce clavier parti en morceaux c'est un peu de nous que j'ai détruit, je ne t'enverrais plus de mail mon ange…

Je calme les battements désordonnés de mon cœur, j'essuie les larmes toujours trop présentes qui roulent sur mes joues, il faut que je me calme, je prends une profonde inspiration et je décide sur un coup de tête d'aller chez Lee par cheminette.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En balançant dans l'âtre le peu de poudre qu'il me reste j'espère juste que le passage ne sera pas verrouillé.

J'atterris brutalement dans une sorte de véranda, c'est très curieux que la cheminée se trouve à cet endroit. J'en comprends rapidement la raison, lorsque l'on atterri ici on est piégé, on ne peut ni sortir, ni entrer dans la maison. Toutes ces fenêtres, yeux gigantesques donnant sur l'extérieur, me terrorisent. Je n'ai plus de poudre, je ne peux donc faire le chemin en sens inverse, qu'est ce qui m'a prit de venir ici ?

Je glisse sous une des tables massives qui devait supporter la pléthore de pots gisants brisés sur le sol. Mon abri précaire me permet de me cacher des lumières extérieures qui m'affolent. Je ne dois pas faire de crise de panique, pas ici…

Autours de moi c'est le chao, on dirait qu'un vent de folie a soufflé dans cet endroit confiné, des morceaux de végétaux déjà desséchés, des tiges cassées et de la terre maculent le sol autours de moi, des dizaines et des dizaines de plantes ont subi la vindicte de quelqu'un qui devait être fou de rage, j'espère sans y croire vraiment que ce n'était pas Lee. Un morceau de filet du diable moribond s'accroche brutalement à ma cheville, je ne l'ai pas senti se glisser sous mon pantalon, la fine tige s'enroule autours de ma jambe et se met à serrer de plus en plus fermement, entaillant ma chair, des gouttes de sang perlent déjà je tente de l'arracher mais mes ongles peine à décrocher les petite tentacules végétales qui s'incrustent cruellement dans ma peau. Je tire sur la liane mais chacun de mes mouvements la pousse à s'accrocher encore plus fort, ma jambe s'engourdie, ma tête tourne, une nausée m'envahit, je me sens mal, si mou si…

« HARRY ! »

Une gifle cinglante me ramène parmi les vivants, j'ouvre un œil et de ma vision floue je vois Charly qui essaie de dégager ma jambe de la plante mortelle en la coupant avec un outil à lame fine qu'il passe entre ma peau et la cellulose agressive. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une souffrance terrible me vrille la jambe et je pousse un hurlement aigu.

- Tiens toi tranquille ou je vais te couper, tu as de la chance que je passais par ici, un peu plus et tu perdais ta jambe. La douleur est normale c'est l'anesthésiant de la plante qui disparait quand je la coupe, par contre son venin est toujours présent c'est ce qui provoque cette douleur violente, il va falloir quelques heures pour que ton corps l'évacue.

Je hoche la tête convaincu par son discours même si mon esprit embrumé n'a pas tout comprit.

- Qu'est que tu fous ici Harry, tu as vu l'heure ? Malfoy n'était avec toi ce soir ?

-Il était invité à diner chez Ron et Hermione

- Tout seul ? Tu ne pouvais pas l'accompagner? Par cheminette ça devait être possible non ? Remarque-t-il sèchement.

Il a fini, les reste de la plante gisent par terre alors qu'il m'aide à me relever, je me sens un peu étourdi et je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, son bras musclé passe autours de ma taille, il m'oblige à faire quelques pas puis me pousse dans un canapé. Nous sommes dans le salon de l'appartement de Lee.

- Comment tu es entré ? Je demande.

-J'ai la clé. me dit-il simplement. Et toi ? Par la cheminée ?

- Oui, je voulais parler à Lee… à propos de Draco

Il sourit tristement.

- Tu as vu l'état de l'appartement, je ne crois pas que tu serais tombé au bon moment honnêtement et puis vous pourriez peut être arrêter vos stupides querelles à propos du serpentard vous n'avez plus douze ans, on dirait des adolescents pré-pubère. » Me reproche-t-il agacé.

Je me sens étrangement faible sans doute à cause de la plante, mais je suis rassuré par sa présence, ses paroles. Charly c'est comme un grand frère pour moi alors il peut bien m'engueuler s'il le désire.

Je tiens tout de même à lui expliquer la raison de ma présence ici.

- Je ne venais pas pour qu'on se dispute…Je venais lui demander d'être présent pour Draco quand moi je ne le serais plus… Parce qu'il faut que notre histoire finisse, je voulais aller voir Blaise également mais je ne sais pas où le trouver.

J'ai conscience que mon discours doit être un brin décousu.

- Tu vois Charly depuis que je suis entré dans sa vie c'est un beau bordel, il ne voit plus ses deux meilleurs amis, il a viré Dean de son boulot et je me rends compte qu'il est de plus en plus malheureux …je vais arrêter ça, le quitter est la meilleure solution je crois, après noël… il faut que je réagisse pour nous deux, j'en ai marre que tout le monde prenne des décisions à ma place… je l'aime trop.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ajouté ces derniers mots. Peut-on aimer _trop… ?_

Charly s'approche de moi et me saisi par les épaules, il a l'air fatigué.

- Écoute je crois que tu fais fausse route ce n'est surement pas d'une rupture dont il a besoin, peut être qu'il a besoin que tu te prennes un peu plus en charge. Harry permets moi d'être franc, depuis que je t'ai revu j'ai l'impression d'être en présence d'un enfant perdu, tu te laisses aller, les événements te ballotent au gré du vent mais à aucun moment tu n'essaies d'avoir une prise quelconque sur ta vie. Il faut vraiment que tu te secoues, une relation ne peut pas peser toujours sur les épaules du même, honnêtement Malfoy est un type bien, parce qu'il t'aime avant tout, montre lui qu'il a aussi à y gagner, que tu es là pour lui et que tu feras le nécessaire pour équilibrer votre relation, que ça ne soit pas toujours à sens unique.

Je comprends ce qu'il veut me dire mais je me sais dans l'incapacité de mettre ses belles phrases en pratique, mon cœur bat trop vite j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air.

- Non… je vais le quitter… c'est le mieux pour lui. Je réponds buté.

Ses mains resserrent leur emprise sur mes épaules, il me secoue à présent, j'essaie de me dégager mais son visage fermé me donne un avertissement muet, sa colère est palpable.

- MERDE CA SUFFIT ! Tu te comportes comme un môme obtus, tu pense à lui ? NON ! Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ? NON ! Maintenant tu vas rentrer chez toi et penser à lui offrir un super cadeau de noël au lieu de lui faire une crasse qui te donnera bonne conscience. Et arrêtes un peu de te masturber le cerveau, tu ne pense donc qu'à toi ? Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Harry ! Alors réagis. Ta décision de le quitter n'est motivée que par ton auto flagellation maladive. J'imagine très bien ce que tu te dis : Je le quitte parce que je suis quelqu'un de bien, je resterai seul avec ma maladie mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais fait le mieux pour lui….FOUTAISE POTTER ! Tu fais ça pour toi et c'est tout ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit con égoïste ! Des qu'un obstacle se dresse sur ton chemin tu abandonnes tout et puis tant pis pour les dommages que tu peux créer…Je t'ai connu plus courageux en d'autres temps, moins nombriliste. TU L'AIMES BORDEL ? ALORS TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LUI FAIRE CA !

Je reste tétanisé, je n'arrive plus à respirer, des larmes me brulent les yeux mais j'essaie à toute force de ne pas les laisser couler, jamais il ne m'avait parlé comme ça, si mal, si fort… il a l'air tellement furieux…déçu aussi.

-Sympathique petite réunion ! J'entends derrière moi. Charly se retourne blême en me lâchant brusquement.

- LEE !tu étais où ? Ça fait deux jours que je te cherche ! Hurle-t-il.

Il est en colère et soulagé à la fois c'est palpable, je ne comprends plus rien…

- Ce n'est pas ton problème ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie te concerne. Qu'est ce que vous foutez chez moi tous les deux ? Et pourquoi Potter vient-il de se prendre l'engueulade du siècle ? Ça t'amuse de le faire chialer ? Un coté de toi un peu sadique que je ne connaissais pas Weasley ajoute-t-il sarcastique.

Je passe subrepticement ma main sur ma joue et je la découvre humide, je meurs de honte que Lee m'ai encore vu dans cet état pitoyable…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, Charly aime jouer les moralisateurs et accessoirement les mères poule et pour cela il n'hésite pas à venir foutre le bordel dans nos vie. Je comprends que sa tirade n'est pas faite pour me consoler mais pour provoquer Charly qui a dangereusement blanchi.

Ce dernier se tourne vers moi et voit ma mine défaite, je ne sais pas ce que je fous là, ni je que je veux à présent. Son petit discours m'a fortement ébranlé mais devant Lee je n'en montrerai rien. Je suis en colère et triste. Par deux fois aujourd'hui on m'a dit que je n'étais pas le centre du monde, je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. Charly a l'air mal à l'aise, il me tend un mouchoir que je ne prends pas.

- Tu as de la poudre Lee ? demande-t-il.

Puis faisant un signe du menton pour me désigner.

-Pour qu'il puisse repartir.

Je comprends que je gêne, ces deux là ont l'air d'avoir des choses à se dire, décidément je suis toujours le petit caillou dans la godasse de quelqu'un, jamais au bon endroit, au bon moment. Je réalise alors que Draco m'a dit qu'il rentrerait tôt, je ne veux pas qu'il découvre mon ordinateur en miette et mon absence. Je suis pourtant incapable de quémander quelque chose auprès de Lee, une vieille jalousie me ronge encore.

Il s'éloigne un peu, prends un petit sachet de toile et vient pour me le tendre, je ne bronche pas statufié au milieu du salon. Il prend d'autorité ma main et me le fourre dans la paume.

- Tu m'en devras deux Potter… Il me pousse vers la véranda quand il aperçoit le bas de mon pantalon relevé.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il se baisse pour observer ma cheville. Je ne réponds pas mais le dragonnier le fait pour moi.

- Le filet du diable avait encore un tentacule vivace, il s'est accroché à lui et j'ai du le couper, je suis arrivé à temps. explique-t-il

-Tu ne peux pas repartir comme ça, tu dois passer un baume d'annihilation sur la plaie sinon demain elle ne sera pas belle à voir, sans compter que tu peux attraper une saloperie, viens avec moi, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour soigner cette blessure! Je ne voudrais pas que Draco me soupçonne d'avoir voulu te tuer. Ironise-t-il amer.

Je ne bouge pas, ma paume se ressert sur le sachet et avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puissent réagir je plonge la main dedans pour tirer une poignée de poudre et je la jette dans la cheminée en m'enfuyant. Je me suis suffisamment donné en spectacle ce soir.

Arrivé chez moi je monte dans la chambre et me précipite sur les morceaux du portable qui jonchent la pièce, je pousse tout sous le lit, il est susceptible d'arriver n'importe quand. Puis je passe dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et désinfecter cette saleté de plaie qui violace et enfle beaucoup, j'enfile la chemise en soie de Dray je ne peux plus m'endormir sans elle lorsqu'il n'est pas là. Draco ne doit rien voir sinon il voudra absolument savoir où je suis allé et comment je me suis fait cette blessure et il va me détester. Je me glisse prestement sous les draps trop frais, je dois faire semblant de dormir cette fois…Il ne doit pas savoir…

POV Harry

Il vient de rentrer, je me fige dans une position fœtale, je lui tourne le dos. J'ai de plus en plus mal à la jambe. Ses pas furtifs glissent doucement sur le parquet usé, je suis certain qu'il comprend que je ne dors pas, il sait toujours tout me concernant. Il n'a pas envie de faire l'amour ce soir c'est palpable, peut-être juste envie de parler, de raconter sa soirée, moi je ne veux pas, pas ce soir. Charly a raison cette sortie qu'il a faite chez mes meilleurs amis, seul, me renvoi à mon inconstance, mon inaptitude à le rendre heureux. Je suis quelqu'un de tellement ordinaire comment a-t-il pu s'intéresser à ma conversation, comment a-t-il pu s'attacher à moi de cette façon exclusive…

Il parle lentement, à voix basse, me raconte le cadeau, l'étonnement d'Hermione…Un bébé licorne, ce type est fou, et tellement généreux à la fois…de nouveau coulent ces larmes que je déteste et que je ne peux maitriser.

La voix douce s'éteint, pourtant il ne vient pas sur le lit, il est resté par terre, incapable de venir me rejoindre. Je ressens sa tristesse et les larmes qu'il verse de concert avec moi, les larmes qu'il voudrait silencieuses mais qui s'incrustent dans ma chair comme autant de morceaux de verre brisés, je le détruis, lui qui était si fort, si sûr de lui, je ne dois pourtant pas l'exécuter…Il a besoin d'un sursit et moi aussi…Je ne sais plus quoi faire, mes décisions me reviennent en pleine figure, douteuses et malsaines. Je voudrais sentir son corps lové contre le mien, et qu'on s'endorme tous les deux d'un sommeil sans rêve pour une fois…

JE TE HAIS CHARLY WEASLEY !

Dans le creux de ma main le petit M que je serre trop fort s'incruste dans ma peau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

276) Récit de Charly

21 décembre 20h30

Sous mes yeux éberlués Harry vient de s'enfuir par la cheminée avec la poudre que lui a donnée Lee. Son cas me préoccupe, j'ai de la tendresse pour lui mais il agit toujours si impulsivement et sa sensibilité est tellement à fleur de peau qu'il m'inquiète et m'exaspère à la fois.

-Bravo Weasley tu as encore fait fort…raille le garçon qui est resté à mes cotés. Je me tourne vers lui et contemple son visage fermé, sa mâchoire carrée levée en signe de défi, ses traits purs où se dispute avec bonheur le mélange des sangs qui le compose. Il est beau. Fier et buté mais magnifique, mon corps réagit avec trop de raison à cette proximité encombrante.

Je reprends mes esprit et m'éloigne un peu, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis hier, je dois faire mon mea culpa, je n'ai pas envie de le blesser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

-Lee…

-Tais toi et quitte mon appartement souffle-t-il d'un ton las en s'écroulant dans son canapé. Tu m'as déjà fait la morale et honnêtement je ne me sens pas la force d'en entendre plus.

-je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, écoute-moi et après je partirai.

Il ne répond pas et je prends son silence pour une invite à continuer.

Je m'assois à ses cotés et je fixe le mur devant moi pour ne pas avoir à le regarder.

-Tu sais après la guerre je me sentais vraiment mal. La mort de Fred bien sur mais pas seulement. La maladie de mon père m'a affecté presque autant que la disparition de mon frère. Mon père je l'ai toujours considéré comme un homme faible, soumis à une femme aimante mais autoritaire, submergé par une tripotée d'enfant à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à faire face. Un brave homme mais pas le père dont on peut rêver, pas celui dont on est vraiment fier. Je me souviens qu'un jour alors que j'étais gamin, j'avais huit ou neuf ans peut être, nous étions en train de dégnommer le jardin lui et moi, j'en avais vraiment marre de faire ça alors je me suis assis dans l'herbe pour ronchonner en signe de protestation. Mon père m'a dit de me lever et de continuer à l'aider ainsi que me l'avait ordonné ma mère. Mais j'ai refusé et je lui très mal répondu, j'ai été grossier ce qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes et surpris son premier réflexe a été de me coller une gifle. Je me suis levé furieux, je lui ai hurlé dessus puis je me suis réfugié dans la cabane du jardin pour pleurer. Apres un petit moment il est venu dans la cabane lui aussi, il a relevé mon menton, a caressé la joue qu'il avait frappé puis s'est excusé, m'a dit qu'il regrettait cette claque qu'il venait de me donner. Pour cette caresse je lui en ai beaucoup voulu. Moi je trouvais que je l'avais mérité et que s'excuser comme ça faisait de lui une sorte de lâche. Je suis retourné à la maison sans un mot. Il n'a pas saisi la raison de ma fuite et a cru que je lui en voulais encore pour son geste.

Lorsque sa maladie s'est déclarée après la mort de Fred, cet état catatonique dans lequel l'avait plongé la perte de son fils m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai enfin compris que ce n'était aucunement de la lâcheté mais de l'amour, mon père nous aimait tellement qu'il avait plus souffert que moi de cette claque finalement bien anodine. Lorsqu'on a perdu Fred sa raison a vacillé et pendant des mois il s'est replié sur lui-même en proie à une dépression dont rien ne semblait vouloir le sortir. Mais le lâche en fait c'était moi, je n'ai pas supporté de le voir si affaibli alors je suis reparti en Roumanie sous le prétexte fallacieux de mon boulot.

Là bas j'ai déconné. Je suis sorti chaque soir, j'ai rencontré des types dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom au petit matin, j'ai bu plus que de raison pour ne pas me culpabiliser et oublier les yeux sans vie de mon père. Et puis il y a eu l'accident…

J'inspire un grand coup pour avoir le courage de raconter pour la première fois cet événement qui a bouleversé ma vie.

-Un de mes amis dragonniers a été gravement blessé parce que j'étais dans un tel état d'ivresse que je n'ai pas pu intervenir avec lui ce jour là pour aller maitriser une femelle Yamorochi qui avait brisé son enclos. Il n'aurait jamais du s'y rendre seul, les dragons japonais sont petits mais extrêmement nerveux, agiles et vicieux…Seul il n'avait aucune chance…

Je reste silencieux un moment, les mâchoires crispées sous le poids de ma culpabilité.

-Je revois le visage torturé d'Alexander lorsqu'on l'a ramené au camp, son bras brisé en plusieurs morceaux, les blessures qu'ils portaient, le sang maculant ses vêtements, les longues heures ou il a du attendre le médicomage en souffrant atrocement, son renvoi en Angleterre parce qu'il ne pouvait plus exercer son métier dans des conditions de sécurité suffisante vu la paralysie dont son avant-bras était atteint. Pourtant il ne m'en a jamais voulu, j'entends souvent sa voix grave qui me dit de ne pas raconter la vérité, que ça ne servirai à rien, que les collègues ont besoin de moi et que ça n'était qu'un accident… Mais ça ne l'était pas. Je le sais et je trainerai toute ma vie cette faute.

Je me tourne vers Lee qui boit mes paroles et ne m'a pas interrompu une seule fois.

-J'ai arrêté mes conneries ce jour là, ça a été pire qu'un électrochoc et je me reprocherai à jamais mon comportement. Tu vois Lee je t'ai raconté cet événement dont même ma famille n'est pas au courant parce que je n'avais nullement le droit de te faire la morale comme tu le dis, je suis vraiment mal placé pour ça…

Je le fixe attendant une parole qui ne vient pas. Un silence confortable s'installe. Malgré tout j'aimerai qu'il me dise qu'il comprend et me pardonne.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te juger tu ne le mérites pas…J'aimerai repartir sur de bonnes bases en t'offrant juste mon amitié.

Je lui tends une main franche qu'il regarde l'air soucieux sans faire le moindre geste. Je reste figé, l'air stupide, puis je murmure.

-S'il te plait ?

La main brune saisit alors lentement la mienne et la serre doucement. Je savoure un court instant la douceur de sa peau et dans ses yeux je lis l'esquisse une promesse. Je lui tends un sourire, soulagé.

Me dégageant doucement pour partir, je me ravise...

-Je t'ai laissé quelques nouvelles plantes, elles sont posées dans ta cuisine. Tu n'as pas besoin de les arroser. Il acquiesce un remerciement, toujours muet.

Et je transplane sans lui avouer qu'il s'agit de cactées indestructibles. J'espère qu'il goutera la plaisanterie…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là…


	90. Mails et récits 277 à 281

**Titre **: Trouble-Personne

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Avertissement **: **Cette fic contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs, à bon entendeur...**

**Note des auteures **: Vous l'avez attendu longtemps et le voici enfin (je fais comme s'il restait quelqu'un ^^) . Je dois dire que ce retard est du à moi seule et que c'est ma très grande faute…je vous présente mes excuses ainsi qu'à MIE qui a été très patiente …je vous laisse en compagnie de nos chéris, au programme de l'amour, du suspense que demander de plus? ;-))…bonne lecture à très bientôt…

Bises à tous

(de gros bisous à toi ma copine et co-auteure)

Hamelina

* * *

277) De : Hermioneg . weasley biblio . org

A : The . trouble thunderbolt . com

Le: 22 décembre 10h23

Objet: oui c'était une bonne soirée…

Merci d'être venu, merci pour le cadeau...

Je m'attendais à une extravagance de ta part, quelque chose d'incroyable mais certainement pas à ça.

Ce bébé licorne m'a beaucoup perturbée lorsque je l'ai vu avec ses parents, tu t'en es rendu compte je crois. Je suis restée tétanisée en me demandant ce que tu avais encore inventé pour te distinguer. Mais malgré ce que tu as pu ressentir, malgré ma tête à l'envers et les réticences que nous n'avons pu te cacher, je voulais te convaincre du fait que nous avons toujours su que tu n'avais rien commis d'illégal pour te procurer cette merveilleuse créature. C'était juste _trop _pour nous, trop onéreux, trop incroyable, trop touchant aussi.

Tu aimes ton filleul et nous en sommes bien conscients, hier soir tu avais l'air un peu déçu par ma première réaction, comme un enfant pris en faute, tu étais presque aussi mal à l'aise que moi mais pour des raisons différentes, alors je voulais m'excuser pour ça, je ne voulais te faire d'affront d'aucune sorte Draco. Je commence à un peu mieux te connaitre et je te sentais malheureux, est-ce à cause de nous ? Ou as-tu des problèmes plus graves ? Je sais très bien ce que tu vas répondre mais comme tu fais partie de la famille à présent tu ne m'empêcheras plus de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Le bébé licorne aussi avait l'air triste, il devait ressentir ta profonde mélancolie ce que tu peux nous cacher à nous, tu ne le pourras pas à lui, son empathie est telle qu'il te connait déjà presque aussi bien que tu te connais toi-même. Il identifie tes malaises pour mieux les partager. La rapidité avec laquelle ils t'ont adopté tous les trois m'a épatée, j'imagine que tu n'es pas complètement serein et heureux pour qu'ils aient eu ce comportement.

En réalité je suis très émue par tout ce que tu fais pour notre enfant et aussi pour nous avoir autorisés à apprécier ta compagnie hier soir.

J'ai aimé ce repas partagé avec toi, et ne t'y trompe pas Ronald aussi, très sincèrement. Il te remercie d'ailleurs pour la fondue au chocolat, tu l'as définitivement mis dans ta poche.

Nous avons beaucoup discuté de ta requête après que tu sois parti. Je ne te cache pas que l'idée que tu emmènes notre enfant à Azkaban ne nous emballe pas mais je suppose que c'est très important pour toi si tu nous l'as demandé. Ron et moi avons décidé de t'accorder ce droit à une seule condition, que Ronald t'accompagne. Nous avons confiance en toi mais dieu sait ce qui peut se passer là bas, j'ai une peur viscérale de cet endroit et je serai plus tranquille que vous soyez deux pour protéger le bébé. Si tu ne le désires pas Ron n'ira pas rencontrer tes parents, il t'attendra pendant ta visite… Comprends-nous, notre enfant est si précieux que voulons l'entourer des conditions de sécurité maximales, je suis certaine que tu ressens la même chose. Nous en reparlerons de vive voix.

Maintenant abordons le sujet qui fâche.

Pourquoi as-tu viré Dean de son boulot ? Je n'y comprends rien, c'est à cause de Blaise ?

Je me permets de te le demander car comme tu le sais j'ai commencé à travailler pour son équipe. Blaise est un brillant enquêteur et toutes les hypothèses qu'il a émis ces derniers temps s'avèrent justifiées. Crois-tu qu'il soit judicieux de l'éloigner alors qu'il touche presque au but ? J'aimerais également te faire part de certaines informations que m'a délivré un homme que je connais mais dont je dois te taire le nom, je l'avais envoyé en repérage au ministère, avec l'aval de Dean bien évidemment, il en a ramené d'intéressantes nouvelles concernant les événements. Je ne peux t'en dire plus, j'aimerais que tu m'accordes une entrevue officieuse pour que nous en parlions.

Je te laisse, non sans te donner des nouvelles de la petite licorne, elle a dormi dans notre chambre au grand dam de Ron qu'elle a réveillé à cinq heure du matin en lui soufflant dans le cou, je crois qu'elle désirait sortir rejoindre ses parents. J'imagine sans mal ton air moqueur lol…

Je te souhaite une bonne journée Draco

Hermione… ta presque cousine…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

278) Récit de Harry

Matin du 22 décembre

Je me réveille avant l'aube, je n'ai quasiment pas dormi comme d'habitude, je ne dors bien que lorsque nous avons fait l'amour.

Je l'observe un peu il s'est allongé par-dessus les couvertures, tout habillé, son visage est pâle, ses yeux ombrés de cernes mauves, il a l'air si fragile quand il dort. Son bras enlace ma taille et je peine à me dégager. Je me glisse subrepticement dans la salle de bain et je prends une douche le plus silencieusement possible, ma cheville me fait un mal de chien, elle a doublé de volume, j'essaie d'ouvrir la plaie pour me débarrasser de ce venin qui enflamme les tissus, je désinfecte puis je bande la blessure très serrée. J'enfile des chaussettes et un jean, si je fais l'effort de ne pas boiter il ne se rendra compte de rien. La douleur est forte cependant, alors je prends quelques comprimés anti-douleur, je dois être fort, c'est ma nouvelle devise, lui épargner des soucis supplémentaires.

Je me rends au rez-de-chaussée pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner. C'est la première fois que je fais ça pour lui, comme si on était un vrai couple, ça me remue agréablement ce genre de pensées alors je chasse bien vite cette idée idiote de ma tête. Café et thé, scones et muffins, des toasts, de la confiture d'orange amère, du miel je crois que j'ai mis tout ce que contenaient les placards de ma petite cuisine.

Je monte à l'étage et peine à ouvrir la porte avec le plateau dans les mains… Il dort toujours et son souffle est si léger qu'on dirait un enfant.

Je pose mon chargement sur le bureau et je vais m'assoir sur le bord du lit, je me penche et embrasse doucement le bout de son nez il fait un geste de la main comme pour chasser un insecte importun. Je souris devant son air agacé, c'est tellement lui… même dans le sommeil. Je recommence mais sur le bord de sa mâchoire cette fois. Il grogne et se retourne, cette fois je passe ma main sous sa chemise et je vais agacer les tétons qui durcissent immédiatement au contact de ma main, il se remet sur le dos, son souffle s'accélère un peu. Je mordille le lobe de son oreille, et il murmure endormi.

- Embrasse-moi Potter !

Je me penche et effleure à peine ses lèvres. Re-grognement. Je ris.

- Mieux… Supplie-t-il

Cette fois je ne me retiens plus, j'écarte ses lèvres de ma langue que j'introduis fermement dans sa bouche accueillante, il me saisit par la nuque et approfondis le baiser. Mon souffle se coince dans mes poumons alors que sa langue chaude voyage avec la mienne. À son contact je tremble de tout mon être, comment puis-je le quitter alors qu'un seul de ses baisers me met dans cet état de dépendance ? Il passe sa main sous mon tee-shirt pour caresser mon dos, je gémis, je ne dois pas le laisser faire car dans quelques minutes je ne serais définitivement plus capable de le repousser. Alors je saisis sa main trop curieuse pour la repousser, j'en embrasse la paume puis ma bouche se glisse sur son torse que je torture tendrement, il se cambre sous mes baisers, feule un peu lorsque je mordille les boutons durcis de ses aréoles pâles, j'embrasse le ventre musclé, lèche les hanches, glisse ma langue dans la cavité soyeuse du nombril, il halète et je l'emmène exactement là où je veux.

Je frotte mes joues sur le fin duvet blond qui descend sous la ceinture du pantalon, tout en dirigeant mes mains vers la boucle métallique que je dégrafe d'un geste, je tire sur le tissu, il proteste mollement, le pantalon et le boxer descendent à mi cuisse dans un bel ensemble. Je l'ai à présent à ma merci, je suis celui qui décide, qui dirige… pour une fois… ma bouche se pose sur la chair palpitante gorgée de sang, sa verge collée à son ventre me nargue, je vais la satisfaire pour mieux le soumettre, parce que je dois le combler, parce que je l'aime tant que je pourrais mourir pour lui…

Mes lèvres se posent sur son gland suintant de désir, je le taquine de ma langue, goutant son essence unique que je reconnaitrai entre mille à présent. Il pousse un cri rauque alors que ma bouche coulisse le long de son sexe et l'avale dans sa presque totalité. Merlin qu'il est bon ! J'entame un très lent va et vient et je me régale des cris rauques qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'exhaler, je l'entraine avec moi vers l'extase, celle que je lui impose à mon rythme, ma bouche aspire doucement l'épiderme tendre chaque fois que je retire mes lèvres, c'est si troublant, son corps se tortille de frustration, de trop d'envie ? Je masse avec l'intérieur de ma bouche la chair douloureuse, je ne me presse pas et je sens son pénis qui tressaute et vibre, je sais qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme, sa voix déjà me presse…

- Plus vite Potter, plus vite…

Je ne réponds pas et suce mon index et alors que mon autre main malaxe avec douceur ses testicules, j'enfonce lentement mon doigt humide dans son intimité. Il sursaute, pousse un léger cri de douleur puis cambre ses reins pour recevoir plus de moi. J'agite langoureusement l'intrus enfoui en lui et j'intensifie mes vas et vient sur sa verge. Soudain ma main gauche posée sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse sent les tremblements caractéristiques de l'orgasme qui s'annonce. Ses cuisses s'écartent impudiquement…

- Harry… vas-t-en…je …

Je le prends encore plus profondément dans ma bouche et il se répand dans un cri avant d'avoir pu me repousser. Sa semence m'envahit, je la goutte longuement avant de l'avaler. Je suis fier de moi, j'ai aimé lui donner ce plaisir fulgurant, j'ai aimé lui imposer mon désir. Il a fermé les yeux, et respire avec difficulté comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Je remonte le long de son corps et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes, je l'oblige à ouvrir la bouche, à se gouter dans la mienne, c'est le baiser le plus érotique que j'ai jamais donné et reçu, ses yeux de brume sont voilés par le plaisir qu'il vient de ressentir et son sourire est si doux que je me sens fondre une nouvelle fois.

-Bonjour Harry souffle- t- il. C'était aussi bon à recevoir… qu'à contempler…

J'ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes ne voyant pas ce qu'il essaie de me dire…

Il rit en silence.

- Je t'ai regardé pendant que tu me faisais cette adorable…surprise, c'était si érotique que je n'ai pas pu me retenir longtemps…merci mon amour.

Je manque d'air et sens la chaleur brulante qui envahit brusquement mes joues, il m'a regardé en train de lui faire… une fellation. Je ne sais plus où me mettre…

Il rit franchement à présent. Passe sa main sous mon menton et m'oblige à le regarder.

- Mon grand timide… tu étais si craquant, tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu sais c'était beau…

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour ne plus voir son regard gentiment moqueur, j'ai un peu honte de moi, même si je ne regrette pas mon initiative. La prochaine fois je lui banderai les yeux à ce voyeur.

« Tu ne veux pas te déshabiller ? » me suggère-t-il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Non ça je ne peux vraiment pas…

« Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner » dis-je d'un air déçu, plus pour détourner son attention que pour lui faire gouter mon café.

« C'est vrai ? C'est la première fois que tu fais ça… » Remarque-t-il les yeux brillants de plaisir.

Je comprends qu'il est heureux et surpris et j'en suis bêtement content.

« Attends…Ne bouge pas ! »

Je vais jusqu'au bureau et je prends le plateau chargé de victuailles. Je le dépose sur le lit devant lui, il a l'air ému et moi j'ai encore envie de pleurer parce que je m'aperçois que cette toute petite attention prend beaucoup trop d'importance à ses yeux.

Charly m'a dit des vérités hier soir, et même si je n'ai pas tout accepté je crois qu'il y a une part de vrai. Je dois apprendre à ne plus penser qu'à moi. Je suis _deux_ à présent…que je le veuille ou non.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

279) Récit de Blaise

Le 22 décembre 18h 55

Je reviens chez nous enfin, je suis planté devant notre porte, dans ce jardin que j'affectionne. Je jette un coup d'œil distrait vers mon petit potager recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, l'été je m'y détends en cultivant des herbes aromatiques et des variétés de tomates que l'on ne trouve plus depuis des lustres sur les étals des marchés. Je fréquente une bourse aux plantes potagères où j'acquière parfois des spécimens rarissimes de légumes anciens, je les cultive avec amour puis je les cuisine avec plus ou moins de bonheur pour le seule plaisir de ses papilles et la satisfaction de voir ses yeux s'allumer lorsque j'ai particulièrement bien réussi un de mes plats. Mon bonheur se suffit de cela, cuisiner pour lui, profiter du soleil et des saisons pour prévoir la culture de mes trésors végétaux. Savourer sa présence aimante et la douceur de vivre que je ressens à ses cotés.

Je ne suis parti qu'une journée et demie mais le manque de lui est déjà intolérable. Je ne sais pas comment il va me recevoir, probablement mal, il doit se faire un sang d'encre et je comprendrais qu'il fasse la gueule, malgré tout je ne laisserai pas ses états d'âme gâcher ce moment que j'attends avec impatience et inquiétude. Je voudrais me prouver que nous sommes capables tous le deux de braver cette tempête qui s'abat sur nos vies.

Je tourne la poignée de la porte, elle est ouverte.

Je pénètre dans le hall et j'aperçois avec soulagement son manteau accroché à la patère de bois, exactement à la place où il doit se trouver. J'avance silencieusement dans la maison et j'explore les pièces à la sa recherche. Le sapin de noël bouge doucement sous les coups d'ailes des anges et fées qui le décorent. Ca me fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'il s'est donné la peine de lancer l'énervate qui animent les petits personnages enchantés.

-AHHHHHHH… DEAN !

Je sursaute violemment lorsque deux bras m'enlacent par derrière avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Crétin ! murmure-t-il ému, je me suis torturé en me demandant si tu allais revenir, ne me fait plus jamais cela Blaise! Pas en ce moment c'est trop difficile sans toi, je sais que tu n'es qu'un idiot fini, jaloux et envahissant mais…Sa voix se brise un peu comme un instrument désaccordé pourtant il continue courageusement

-C'est de ma faute Blaise, je te…

Je me retourne vivement et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, nous avons le reste de notre vie pour nous répandre en excuses et je ne veux pas d'explications tout de suite pour ne pas briser l'instant ténu de ces retrouvailles.

-Chutttt ! Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis je t'avais dit que je reviendrai dans mon mail et tu sais que je ne mens jamais. Laisse-moi faire mon amour je t'ai préparé une petite surprise. Un truc rien que pour nous deux, un noël avant noël parce que nous en avons bien besoin. Tu es prêt à me suivre ?

-Evidemment, au bout du monde… souffle-t-il en se blottissant dans mes bras. Je réprime un sourire parce qu'il ne croit pas si bien dire. Nous nous dévorons du regard comme deux affamés et je pose lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Merlin que c'est bon de retrouver cette bouche que je connais si bien, le baiser se fait plus langoureux et exigeant, il glisse sa langue en moi et caresse tendrement la mienne. Nous soupirons d'aise et nous dégustons l'un l'autre avec appétit, sa main glisse sur mes reins et se faufile sous mon pull, impatiente... J'aspire une dernière fois ses lèvres humides puis je le repousse doucement et étouffe un rire alors qu'il grogne de frustration en essayant de se coller de nouveau à mon torse.

-Viens ! Je t'assure que tu ne seras pas déçu. Mets ton manteau et enfile ce bonnet pour qu'il te cache les yeux, je veux que ce soit une vraie surprise.

-Tu m'emmène dans un endroit secret ? interroge-t-il les yeux brillants de curiosité.

-Oui secret…

-Un resto où je rêve d'aller depuis des lustres ? demande-t-il en affichant son air le plus innocent.

J'éclate de rire.

-Même pas en rêve mon amour. Il affiche la mine déçu du gamin auquel on refuse son premier balai.

Je sais très bien qu'il parle de ce restaurant moldu tendancieux et hors de prix où il essaie de m'entrainer sans succès depuis plus d'un an. Les sorciers de notre génération se sont entichés de _la Padeia_ pour je ne sais quelle raison, Il paraitrait que le spectacle qu'ils y présentent vaut le coup d'œil. Personnellement je n'aime pas les lieux hauts en couleur et malgré tous les arguments alléchants que Dean m'a fait miroiter je ne me vois vraiment pas passer une soirée là-bas. J'aime pourtant faire la fête mais la vérité c'est que je ne supporterai pas de voir des types un brin excités par le spectacle le mater sans vergogne. Mais ça je ne lui avouerais jamais.

Son manteau enfilé nous sortons dans le jardin enneigé où j'ai planqué le portoloin. Lorsqu'il le découvre il fronce les sourcils.

-C'est un portoloin remarque-t-il étonné en voyant la douce lueur bleutée qui en émane. Tu m'emmènes où Blaise ? Dans un lieu où nous ne pouvons pas transplaner ? C'est si loin que ça ?

J'oublie toujours qu'il est un foutu bon enquêteur alors sans lui répondre je rabats brusquement le bonnet de laine sur ses yeux et le cramponnant fermement par la taille je pose sa main et la mienne sur le bout de bois humide. Toujours la même sensation pénible au creux de l'estomac puis l'atterrissage sur le sol brulant où nous roulons enlacés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! On est où ? Je peux enlever le bonnet ? Il gigote sous moi alors que j'essaie de me relever.

-Non ! Je retiens la main importune qui essaie de découvrir ses yeux. Sois patient nous sommes presque arrivés…je saisis son bras et l'entraine vers le petit monticule d'où je veux qu'il admire la vue idyllique qui s'épanouit en contrebas, nous marchons quelques minutes, je lui retire son manteau puis soulève lentement le bonnet qui recouvre ses yeux.

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhh… Blaise…..

C'est tout ce qu'il peut dire, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement en découvrant le paysage incroyable qui s'étale devant nous. Je souris, fier et ému de voir son visage extatique et pour une fois sa bouche grande ouverte qui n'arrive pas à émettre un seul son.

Nous nous trouvons sur un piton rocheux dominant une petite ile déserte brulée par un soleil de plomb, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas une petite forêt tropicale offre l'ombre bienfaisante de dizaine d'essences d'arbres, et tout en bas, ceignant l'ilot, une plage de sable blanc s'étale, léchée langoureusement par des vagues bleu turquoise.

Il se retourne un doux sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

-Merci mon amour, c'est magnifique…

-Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher et ici ça vaut son pesant d'or, on va attendre un peu tu veux bien ? Mais tu devrais te mettre à l'aise sinon tu va mourir étouffé avec ton pull de laine et ton pantalon. Tiens ! J'ai emmené quelques vêtements d'été, dis-je en lui fourrant un petit sac dans les mains. Il se saisi d'un bermuda et d'un tee-shirt, puis nous nous changeons ensemble prestement, les tissus légers qui nous recouvrent à présent sont bien plus agréables à porter. Sagement nous nous asseyons main dans la main sur un rocher pour profiter du spectacle que la nature ne tarde pas à jouer pour nous. La lumière incandescente du soleil achève de se noyer dans les flots d'azur lorsque Dean se penche vers moi et m'embrasse lentement avec tellement de sensualité que mon cœur manque de s'arrêter en ressentant tout l'amour qu'il fait passer dans cette simple caresse.

Une pluie de baisers plus tard, essoufflé, je lui demande s'il veut connaitre la suite des festivités.

- Évidemment, je suis impatient de voir ce que tu me réserves.

Entourés d'une obscurité rassurante, je sors ma baguette et le prenant dans mes bras je nous fais transplaner dans une petite crique bercée par une douce brise. Installé à l'abri des arbres, un dôme de toile claire surplombe une table en teck recouverte d'un voile de tulle beige, les bougies que j'avais ensorcelées et qui forment un chemin conduisant à la table s'allument devant nos pas et la desserte se couvre de mets exotiques que j'ai moi-même préparés. Des lucioles blanches et bleues dansent autour de nous dégageant une douce lumière rehaussée par celles des dizaines de bougies de toutes tailles posées ça et là sur la mousseline de la nappe. Le couvert est mis pour deux personnes, la vaisselle blanche sobre s'accorde avec le cristal précieux des verres reflétant les flammes dansantes des chandelles. Galamment je recule son fauteuil pour qu'il puisse s'assoir et je me place en face de lui. Il me regarde avec surprise.

-Mince Blaise comment as-tu pu préparer tout ça en si peu de temps ? Il siffle d'admiration, puis tendant la main pour saisir la mienne qu'il serre avec émotion il murmure.

-Je ne te connaissais pas si romantique mon amour et j'avoue que tout ça c'est juste…incroyable. J'ai l'impression de rêver et ça me fait un bien fou après ces deux derniers jours.

Sa voix se casse un peu et il ajoute

-Tu sais rien n'allait plus, mon renvoi, toi qui avait disparu avec _Lui _et son refus de me laisser te voir, c'était ça le pire en fait, je me sentais tellement mal …c'était insupportable Blaise. Merde pourquoi il fait ça ? J'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire, je pensais que nos rapports étaient meilleurs pour l'amour de toi et à cause du boulot mais non…je n'en peux plus tu sais…

Je me lève, fait le tour de la table, puis je le prends dans mes bras et j'embrasse doucement ses paupières fermées, je le sens tendu comme la corde d'un arc et je comprends qu'il s'empêche de laisser filtrer les quelques larmes qui pourtant le soulageraient. Il tremble un peu et je sais qu'il a besoin de craquer, que ces derniers jours ont été pour moi comme pour lui très durs à vivre. J'aimerai tellement le rassurer lui qui est si courageux dans l'adversité.

-Je te promets d'y remédier, il faudra qu'il comprenne que tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, il faudra qu'il l'admette, oui il le faudra... Je répète ça comme un mantra pour m'en persuader moi-même tout en caressant son dos comme on console un enfant triste…

Au bout d'un long moment il me repousse gentiment, les yeux rougis.

-je suis désolé, tu as fais tout ça pour moi et c'est magnifique et je gâche tout avec mes états d'âme stupides… On mange quoi ? Finit-il par ajouter l'air contrit.

Je ris à sa question. Peu importe le dramatique de la situation son estomac se rappelle toujours à notre bon souvenir.

-Plein de bonnes choses que j'ai préparé rien que pour toi…

-… Un Carri de thon ? M'interroge-t-il plein d'espoir.

Mon rire redouble.

-Oui, plein de petite douceur sucrées aussi et en apéritif un Champagne exotique comme tu l'aimes…Ensuite, si tu t'en sens la force après le repas, nous pourrons prendre un bain de minuit, mais c'est comme tu veux tu n'es pas obligé. J'ajoute négligemment…

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Tu veux que je te montre si j'en ai envie Zabini ? demande-t-il avec un clin d'œil coquin. J'éclate de rire et je me détends enfin alors que la chaleur autours de la table vient d'augmenter brusquement de plusieurs degrés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

280) Récit de Harry

_Le Sion_

_Jadis, dans une jungle luxuriante vivait un lion d'airain. Si valeureux que tous le respectait, si fort que personne ne pouvait jamais le vaincre. Pourtant sa bravoure ne lui suffisait plus, dans sa vie il n'éprouvait qu'ennui et tristesse, la seule cause en était la profonde solitude qui le rongeait. Les lionnes pourtant le recherchaient pour sa beauté et sa hardiesse, sa crinière d'or, ses pupilles de jade. Mais il n'éprouvait pour aucune la moindre once d'intérêt. Les animaux de la jungle le révéraient pour ses actes de courage pourtant il les ignorait chaque jour davantage. _

_Au plus profond de lui il attendait désespérément un être qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont il était sur qu'il existait. Un jour identique aux autres, alors qu'il rêvait allongé au bord de l'onde claire survint un serpent blanc nageant entre deux eaux, agile et ténébreux. Le lion fasciné se pencha ne pouvant défaire son regard des écailles brillantes et glacées sinuant sous la vague._

_« Qui es tu ? » murmura-t-il_

_« Tu ne me reconnais pas Lion ? Je suis pourtant celui que tu as créé par tes pleurs et des prières incessantes… Je suis celui qui peut te délivrer de ta profonde mélancolie… il ne tient qu'à toi… viens avec moi… » susurra- t- il._

_Le serpent fixa le lion un long moment et ce dernier ne se sentit plus de joie en se perdant dans le nuage brumeux de son regard… Lorsque le reptile se détourna pour glisser sans un bruit vers la forêt et s'y perdre le lion suivit son ombre sans hésiter. On ne les revit jamais._

_Depuis ce jour, des légendes racontent qu'à la lisière de cette forêt enchantée, certains élus ont cru apercevoir un animal extraordinaire et lumineux, doté d'une beauté fabuleuse, il serait né de l'accouplement hors norme d'un lion solitaire et d'un serpent fantastique. _

_Ils l'ont surnommé le Sion…_

Je referme le petit livre de contes enfantins hérité de ma mère que Sirius m'avait fait envoyer pour le noël de mes treize ans. Le livre était déjà en mauvais état lorsque je l'ai reçu mais je l'ai adoré tout de suite, pas seulement parce que ma mère l'avait feuilleté et lu avec intérêt avant moi... non, Il me fascinait littéralement et je vénérais tout de lui, son odeur, ses pages cornées, les marques de doigts le maculant. Par la suite j'ai aimé lire avec passion ces vieux contes traditionnels dont on ne sait s'ils puisent leurs racines dans une quelconque histoire réelle ou seulement dans le cerveau fertile de l'auteur qui les a fait naitre, j'ai pris un plaisir sadique à les disséquer par le menu pour en comprendre le message caché, parfois sibyllin, d'autres fois clairement intelligible. Parmi toutes ces fables fascinantes j'ai toujours affectionné particulièrement celle du Sion, peut être que j'y puisais moi-même un espoir à ma solitude.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jeudi 22 décembre 16h

Le cadeau doit être original et très personnel. J'ai l'idée et Charly m'a dit par hibou interposé qu'il irait le chercher pour moi…

Je suis un peu gêné de revoir Charly après ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Je crois que lui aussi se sent mal à l'aise, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a recontacté en ce début d'après-midi. Je suis soulagé j'aurais détesté qu'il me batte froid. Je ne lui en veux pas, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je sais qu'il m'a dit des vérités que je ne désirais pas entendre mais qui malgré tout étaient nécessaires.

J'aime Draco et c'est la seule constante qu'il y a dans ma vie chaotique en ce moment. Le reste doit composer avec cette réalité.

Charly doit arriver bientôt. Je me sens un peu nerveux, pas encore prêt à reparler de ce tout ce qui m'affecte, mais le serai-je jamais ? Le carillon résonne, il est là. Je descends les marches d'un pas assuré, j'affiche même une certaine nonchalance, derrière la porte vitrée j'aperçois sa silhouette et me dépêche d'ouvrir.

Il a les mains dans les poches de son jean et me sourit avec affection.

- Salut Harry, prêt pour aller faire du shopping ?

Je le regarde avec surprise.

- Je ne peux pas sortir, tu te souviens ? La peur familière recommence sa danse au creux de mon ventre.

-Je sais mais il y a d'autres moyens, j'ai contacté Boots, je crois qu'aujourd'hui tu vas devoir faire tes courses toi-même, tu dois juste me dire ce que tu veux acheter et dans quel endroit nous devons nous rendre…

- Je ne peux pas sortir. J'insiste.

- Ecoute tu me fais confiance ou non ?

-Je ne peux pas sortir. Je secoue la tête. La panique s'insinue dans mes veines comme un acide qui me ronge, je commence à avoir mal dans la poitrine, l'air se refuse à mes poumons desséchés…

- Calme-toi et respire ok. murmure-t-il l'air brusquement anxieux.

Je glisse le long du mur et place ma tête entre mes jambes, surtout ne pas me laisser aller, je respire profondément. Charly s'assoit par terre à coté de moi et attend que je retrouve mon calme. Quand je relève enfin la tête il a l'air soulagé et tire d'un petit sac à dos que je n'avais pas remarqué lorsqu'il est arrivé, une sorte de loup noir en tissu.

- Tu vois ça ? C'est ce qui va te permettre de voyager avec moi, ou tout au moins d'essayer… je ne réponds pas, attendant son explication.

- Voilà, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire ton boulot, si tu veux un cadeau pour Malfoy tu dois l'acheter toi-même, c'est important pour toi, pour lui. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire, il n'y a pas forcément de cheminée dans les magasins du chemin de traverse. Je pensais alors transplaner avec toi pour t'emmener dans les boutiques que tu voudrais visiter mais étant conscient que l'idée même doit t'être insupportable j'en ai parlé à Terry Boots. Lui, il croit qu'il ne faut pas que tu vois ton environnement pour ne pas céder à la panique, il m'a dit que la solution était peut être de te bander les yeux et de transplaner du perron de ta maison jusque devant la porte des magasins qui t'intéressent, sans garantie de succès évidemment. Mais on peut toujours faire un essai Harry, si ça te fiche la trouille on arrête tout. Qu'en penses-tu ? Il attend avec inquiétude ma réponse, moi je ne dis toujours rien, je trouve juste que c'est une idée idiote, stupide, géniale…Si ça marche je pourrais enfin sortir avec Draco, ne plus être un boulet pour lui, un infirme social avec qui il ne peut rien prévoir ni partager…

Je relève la tête et murmure timidement.

-D'accord pour un essai, si ça ne marche pas tu promets qu'on stoppera tout ? je suis bien obligé de compter sur lui pour arrêter l'expérience puisque je ne serai surement pas en état de le faire seul si je panique.

Il acquiesce en souriant.

- Maintenant dis moi ce que tu veux lui offrir.

Je plonge au fond de ma poche et lui tends un bout de papier plié en quatre. Il le déplie avec circonspection, lit ce qui est écrit puis siffle entre ses dents.

- Rien que ça ? Tu ne doutes de rien. Il regarde avec attention mes gribouillages. C'est toi qui as fait le dessin ?

- Oui, mon imagination me joue parfois des tours alors je prends mes crayons pour matérialiser ce qui traine dans ma tête. Tu penses qu'on va avoir du mal à trouver ? Je demande inquiet.

- On va essayer en tout cas. Tu sais que tu as un joli coup de crayon, j'en avais entendu parler comme tout le monde mais je n'en avais jamais vu de représentation si réaliste, j'avoue en tant que Dragonnier que leur prétendue existence me fascine. Allez viens maintenant, on tente une sortie.

J'enfonce mes ongles dans mes paumes pour me donner le courage nécessaire à cette expérience. J'enfile un vieux manteau usé que je n'ai pas mis depuis plusieurs années puis il me tend le masque que je place sur mon front, il passe son bras autours de ma taille et m'entraine lentement vers la porte. J'essaie de me détendre mais mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Charly baisse alors le tissus noir sur mes yeux, la lumière est totalement occultée, je sens juste sur mon visage le souffle d'air froid qui s'insinue dans la maison lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je me raidis alors qu'il me force à faire quelques pas soutenus par son bras musclé auquel je m'accroche avec désespoir, sa voix douce me dit de respirer lentement, pourtant aucun souffle d'air ne s'insinue dans mes poumons bloqués lorsque je sens cette horrible sensation, plus si familière à présent, comme si mes viscères quittaient mon ventre et que j'allais mourir la seconde suivante.

Puis le malaise s'apaise doucement alors que mes pieds rejoignent le plancher des vaches. Tout n'est que sensations, l'impact du moindre bruit sur mes tympans est multiplié par mille, j'entends une clochette tintinnabuler, le bruit d'une clenche que l'on baisse, la sourdine d'une musique de pub au loin, je n'ai pas le temps de disséquer ce que j'imagine être mon environnement car Charly me pousse en avant, une douce chaleur m'entoure puis le masque se soulève et la lumière revient, je cligne des yeux un peu étourdi. Emerveillé je lis la petite pancarte ouvragée que j'ai sous les yeux. _The Incredibles animals._

- Tu as réussi Harry, tu as réussi ! Me félicite Charly. Et au milieu des antiquités et des merveilles de ce petit magasin dans lequel je ne suis plus revenu depuis fort longtemps je fonds en larmes…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

281) De : WayneButler HappyBroomComp . Org

A : Lovedesexysnaky muggle . net

Le : 22 décembre 20h05

Objet :…

Dean il est arrivé quelque chose à Julia j'en suis certain. Nous ne devions pas nous voir hier soir car j'étais en planque mais ce matin elle n'a pas répondu au mail, ni au Hibou que je lui ai envoyé. De plus Malfoy m'a convoqué de toute urgence ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer, je sens qu'il a du se passer quelque chose de grave. Je sais quelle est ta situation vis-à-vis de Malfoy mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu me rejoignes au manoir, tu es le mieux placé pour aider Julia parce que tu sais exactement sur quoi elle travaillait.

Merci de faire taire tes dissensions avec Lui et de venir nous rejoindre.

Wayne

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ...


End file.
